Love me like you do
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] Juvia tiene tantas cosas en la vida que no se da cuenta que le falta algo muy importante. -Juvia no cree en el amor. -¿Y entonces que es esto que siento en el pecho? -Son ilusiones de lo que nuestras tontas mentes nos muestran. -No es una ilusión, te amo, Juvia. Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido que afecte su sensibilidad. Contiene lemmon hard.
1. Love

**Hola hermosuras! Planeaba subir esto el día de san Valentín pero no tuve tiempo. Pero acá se los traigo, es una historia Lemmon que espero que les gusté y la escribí por inspira****ción de SugarScarlet. Espero que te gusté. ¿Adivinen quien esta cumpliendo años hoy! Si WaterJuvia así que mándenme hermosos reviews. En estos días estaré subiendo los capítulos que me falta por actualizar. Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

En ese momento solo recordaba como respirar, llevaba más de cinco minutos mirándose en el espejo, sus ojos azules un tanto perdidos se encontraban mirando fijamente los iris azules de la mujer que reflejaba el cristal, una hermosa joven de no más de veinticinco años de piel blanca, labios pintados de rojo escarlata, cabello extremadamente largo de un exótico azul natural.

Vestía un abrigo de las pieles más exquisitas y caras de toda la ciudad, bolso y zapatos de su propio diseño pero que pertenecían a la marca Strauss y que ni siquiera habían salido a la venta. Todo en ella lucía perfecto y refinado, tenía un cuerpo natural que toda chica quisiera tener, sus enormes pechos y su perfecto trasero habían sido de gran ayuda para que en sus principios fuera una modelo y ahora fuera la asistente de la dueña de la mejor casa de modas de todo el país. Pero cuando veía sus ojos había algo que no estaba bien, algo que no le gustaba en ella. Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía por qué sentirse así, tenía todo lo que soñó desde que era niña y jamás pensó despertar una mañana y ya no pedir nada más porque lo tenía todo o eso era lo que creía. En el áspero silencio de su apartamento enorme y elegante un ruido llamo su atención, por su puesto era él preguntando donde estaba. Tomo el celular en sus manos y le mando un mensaje.

–Juvia ya va para allá –Metió el celular en su bolso y dibujo en su rostro su sonrisa de calle, de trabajo, de puertas para afuera un gesto que aparecía automáticamente con su falsa personalidad.

–Señorita Loxar, buenas noches –El portero de su edificio se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y acompañarla a la puerta de un taxi que la esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Gracias –Se limitó a responder, le indico el lugar donde quería ir y perdida veía por la ventana. Bajo del taxi sofisticadamente y le dejo una buena propina al señor.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir –Un joven alvino y extremadamente perfecto la esperaba recostado en la pared del lugar.

-Juvia demoro escogiendo su ropa.

-Sabes que te ves hermosa con todo –Respondió con un gracias pero era lo que todo el mundo le decía, a veces las palabras pierden significado de tanto escucharlas, se quitó su abrigo dejándolo en manos del joven que estaba en la entrada, su blusa del mismo color de sus labios tenía un escote en v que no demoro en llamar la atención de todos los presentes que se dieron cuenta que no traía sostén y se veía extremadamente sexy, agarró de gancho al peli plateado y pasaron por el elegante salón hasta llegar a la mejor mesa reservada para ellos dos.

-Buenas noches, los atenderé –elegantemente un pelinegro con cuerpo de ensueño le paso la carta a los jóvenes y poso su mirada gris sobre la chica incómodo. La mujer lo miro con recelo y arqueo su ceja. -¡Retírese! –le ordeno con tono brusco y de superioridad.

-Si señorita –El joven se mordió sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de golpearla, odiaba cuando esa mujer venía a su lugar de trabajo porque lo trataba como ella se le daba la gana. Juvia chasqueó sus dedos en el aire y Lyon la vio sorprendido.

-No hagas eso, Juvia. ¡Llámalo!

-Cierra la boca Lyon, es un maldito empleado y eso es lo que Juvia hace.

-¿Me necesita señorita? –Lyon pidió por ella mientras Juvia no quitaba su mirada penetrante del joven.

-Me retiro entonces.

-No se tarde pedazo de imbécil –El joven apretó su puño y salió con la orden en dirección a la cocina.

-Juvia creo que exageras tratando a ese mesero simplón.

-¿y tú quién eres para venir a decirle lo que es bueno o malo a Juvia?

-Soy tu ….. –Se rascó la cabeza en frustración no sabía cómo describirse en la vida de Juvia –Soy tu amigo y digo que te está afectando que te hayan ascendido –Juvia alzo su ceja y rio divertida.

-A veces puedes ser tan divertido Lyon, tendrás que comportarte si quieres tener a Juvia está noche –Lyon la vio sorprendido, eran pocas las veces que ellos habían intimado y era ella la que debía darle permiso -¿Puedo besarte está noche? Tus labios me atraen Juvia.

-No mereces los labios de Juvia, ni tu ni nadie.

-Aun no entiendo porque no dejes que nadie te bese.

-Porque lo que hay entre los dos o con los imbéciles con los que Juvia se acuesta es solo sexo, los besos son algo que no deben interferir en la penetración.

-Pero no me dejas amarte, no me dejas demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

-Juvia no puede amar a nadie, el amor es para tontos. Solo alguien que tiene un maldito vacío en lo que se supone que es su cabeza cree en el amor.

-Con permiso –fueron interrumpidos por el muchacho, el jovencito empezó a servir y toco el brazo de la chica en un descuido.

-¿Qué mierdas le pasa imbécil? ¡Una basura como usted no puede tocarla, además esto no es lo que ella pidió! –la chica gritó histérica y todos voltearon a verlos.

-Juvia no puedes hacer una escena acá, te despedirán si haces un escándalo.

-Lo siento señorita, fue un descuido de mi parte, el cocinero se debió haber confundido con la sopa. –Gray retiro el plato y se fue a la cocina, Juvia estaba roja de la ira y respiro profundo.

-Disculpe, Juvia va ir al baño.

-No tardes la comida vendrá pronto –Asintió con la cabeza, elegantemente se levantó y movió sus caderas con la sensualidad que la caracterizaba al caminar, sabía perfectamente que Lyon y que todos los ahí presentes no quitaban los ojos de su cuerpo, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, los hombres darían cualquier cosa por poseerla y todos eran iguales para ella, ninguno que valiera la pena o la hiciera sentirse diferente. Camino por un largo y apartado pasillo viendo la refinada puerta de madera con el dibujo de la mujer con vestido que le indicaba que era el servicio de mujeres, giro la perilla y cuando se disponía a entrar sintió como era empujada violentamente al interior del lugar, su corazón latió fuerte y el portazo hizo eco en sus oídos pero ese sonido no evito que escuchará el pestillo asegurándose para que nadie entrará. Se irguió, había sido un buen empujón y al voltear vio por la ligera luz que emitían las balas al mesero pelinegro, trago duro, no podía describir todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, levanto la cara y subió un poco la ceja mirándolo con arrogancia y superioridad.

-¿Qué hace meserin? ¿Quiere perder su miserable trabajo? ¡Apartase y lárguese! –El joven totalmente lleno de ira la empujo contra la pared agarrando su blusa a la altura de sus senos, provocando que se le subiera y su vientre plano quedara al descubierto.

-¡Suéltela imbécil, le está haciendo daño! –trato de forcejear pero el joven aprisiono sus manos con las suyas con ayuda de la pared, con su cadera y piernas la capturo sacando un silencioso gemido de la peli azul.

-¿Cree que por ser rica tiene el derecho de tratar a todos como se le dé la gana? ¡No es la primera vez que me trata así! ¿Qué mierdas le pasa? –La peli azul sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y no volvía entrar a su cuerpo, jamás había sido reprendida por su forma de ser y ese hombre estaba demasiado cerca, su voz se asemejaba a la de los dioses, tan gruesa y varonil, le provoco que su piel se volviera de gallina, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos grises tan enojados y sexys, su aliento era tan masculino y delicioso que podía sentirlo caliente sobre la delicada piel de su cara. ¡Por un demonio! Jamás se había sentido intimidada por nadie que no fuera su jefa Mirajane Strauss, pero no podía hacer gran cosa estando bajo su total control, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero por ningún motivo podía demostrar su nerviosismo, "Es inferior a ti, no te dejes tratar así, Juvia" –la voz de su subconsciente se hizo presente y Juvia saco una carcajada riéndose del peli negro.

-¿Y qué va a hacer? –Lo reto con sus palabras -Juvia puede tratarlo como ella desee, usted es menos que un insecto para ella.

-¡Pídame disculpas!

-No sea ridículo suéltela de una vez, Juvia no tiene por qué pedir disculpas, lo trata como los de su clase se lo merecen.

-¡No lo repetiré de nuevo, por su bien pídame disculpas! ¡Ahora! –Su voz autoritaria alcanzó a darle miedo, podía ser capaz de golpearla pero por alguna razón la situación le divertía, le encantaba esa adrenalina que llevaba a mil su ritmo cardiaco.

-¡No!

-¡Le daré una lección para que no le queden ganas de volver a tratarme así! –Un gran escalofrío paso por todo el cuerpo de la Loxar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con ella en esos momentos, debería estar totalmente aterrada y asustada porque un desconocido estaba sometiéndola en un lugar tan inusual sin dejarle escapatoria, pero en vez de estar atemorizada estaba excitada, quería que la castigará quería que le enseñara a comportarse, que le mostrara que tan buena podría ser esa lección para que ella dejará de tratarla así.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó pero su voz fue ahogada por la lengua del pelinegro que bruscamente le comenzó a recorrer la boca, saboreando cada rincón de su cavidad. Juvia estaba en shock, jamás alguien había hecho algo tan sucio con ella, un beso con lengua no cabía en sus estándares de elegancia o clase, sus encuentros sexuales no tenían besos ni amor, estaba acostumbrada a algo mecánico donde había penetración y los hombres se beneficiaban con su voluptuoso cuerpo. La joven se trató de apartar pero no podía moverse ni siquiera un centímetro, el pelinegro se apartó y la volvió a ver con sus ojos inquisidores.

-Si no se calla le arranco la lengua –su respiración se aceleró, Dios no permitía que nadie la besara y eso había estado estupendo. "No si Juvia se la arranca primero" –pasó por su mente pero no podía demostrar que se estaba muriendo para que él la invistiera fuertemente contra la pared, nuevamente gritó pidiendo ayuda, Gray la calló apretando fuertemente sus labios en los de ella, haciendo movimientos pocos delicados y lastimándola. Juvia le mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes blancos -¡Mierda! –se apartó ligeramente sin dejar de tenerla inmovilizada y por instinto paso la lengua por sus labios retirando la sangre que le había salido por el mordisco de la joven, Juvia hizo una sonrisa de lado, si él podía hacerle daño ella también lo haría para demostrarle que no podía contra ella.

-Ahora me tendrá que pedir perdón por esto también.

-Juvia jamás se disculpará ante usted.

-¿Prefiere ser follada antes de pedirme una disculpa? –Juvia ahogó un gemido en sus labios, quería ser follada, no entendía porque frecuentaba ese restaurante y era altanera con ese mesero pero ahora la respuesta estaba en frente de sus ojos. La razón se encontraba haciendo presión en su vientre amenazando con salir de su escondite y enterrarse en ella.

-¿Sabe qué pasará con usted cuando se enteren de lo que le está haciendo a Juvia en este lugar?

-No hablará porque no aguantaría un escándalo y yo sé porque viene a este restaurante, está acá porque necesita sentir lo que es un verdadero hombre, quiere que yo le dé duro.

-¡Está loco, estúpido! ¡Juvia se encargará de que se pudra en la cárcel por esto! –La peli azul se río irónicamente como lo había hecho antes -¿¡Y usted cree que es un verdadero hombre!? Iluso –Su burla hizo enfurecer a Gray a tal punto de casi romperle los huesos de su muñeca, había aguantado sus insultos pero eso había superado los límites que podía aguantar, le iba a demostrar que era todo un hombre en ese instante, sin delicadeza alguna la empujo dejándola de espaldas a él, espichando sus senos dolorosamente contra el frio muro, su mano grande y fuerte sujeto las suyas, con la otra salvajemente le subió su falda y se la enrolló rápidamente en la cintura. Juvia jadeo y es que todo estaba pasando tan rápido, no tenía el suficientemente tiempo para razonar. Perdida en sus pensamientos y en el deseo que irradiaba su cuerpo sintió unos dedos largos y gruesos toquetear su zona intima, abrió grande sus ojos y gimió por el contacto que la prendió más de lo que estaba.

-Mire lo que le provoca un mesero, alguien que es menos que un insecto –le mostró sus dedos húmedos por el líquido que no dejaba de salir de ella. –No –susurró bajito la peli azul sin fuerzas, totalmente avergonzada y humillada por ponerse así por él, nunca se había mojado tanto con alguien y no entendía porque no era capaz de oponer la más mínima resistencia ante él, desconocía porque esa sensación de atracción y placer le recorría el cuerpo haciéndole hervir su sangre.

-¡Aaahh! -gimió sin el permiso de su raciocinio y se removió al sentir su dedo índice dentro de ella.

-Todos los empleados deben lavarse las manos, sin embargo lamento informarle que no lo hice –de golpe introdujo su dedo corazón y anular sacándolos con exquisita lentitud y metiéndolos de nuevo con perfecta sincronía. La peli azul mordió su labio inferior ahogando todos los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, no quería demostrarle a ese insecto que él había ganado, que le encantaba como estaba siendo tratada. ¡Dios! Siempre la habían tratado tan delicadamente cuando se la follaban, era una muñeca de porcelana y los caballeros que tenían el privilegio de estar con ella nunca la trataron fuerte, ¡nunca! Sus movimientos se incrementaron y la peli azul sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco iba cediendo, estaba sintiendo esa deliciosa presión que Lyon había logrado en ella solo una vez y él aún no usaba su falo.

-¡Oh Dios! –dijo en un gemido y se maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Le gusta como la follan mis dedos? –Juvia cerró sus ojos percibiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que acababa de realizar el chico.

-¡Córrase! ¡Quiero sentir como su orgasmo empapa mis dedos! ¡Quiero sentir como se contrae su vagina por mí!

-¡Maldito pervertido! –su cuerpo se tensó y sin reprimirse dejo que todo saliera de ella mientras sentía como él seguía moviendo sus dedos sin piedad, gimió tan fuerte que Gray le soltó las manos y la calló cubriendo su boca en totalidad con su mano. Juvia se deslizó por la pared sin poder mantenerse de pie, su conciencia la había abandonado y la explosión de placer aún estaba dejando replicas en ella.

-¡Puede pedirme perdón ahora, si lo hace la follare con cuidado! –la joven llevo sus ojos azules a la mirada gris del muchacho. -¿Qué no tuvo suficiente ya? ¿Qué no iba dejar a Juvia si le pedía perdón?

-No, por su comportamiento ahora la opción de salir de este baño sin que meta mi pene en usted caducó. –El joven le regalo una sexy sonrisa de superioridad a Juvia, la veía destrozada en el piso y eso le encanto, la tenía prácticamente de rodillas ante él, no podía ni respirar y mucho menos podía pedirle perdón, el joven de ojos grises se desabotono, bajó su cremallera y saco su erección que estaba lista para entrar en esa mujer, la levantó bruscamente agarrándola del antebrazo y ella tuvo que aferrarse de su cuello para no caer, la empujó de nuevo contra la pared golpeándole la cabeza con el muro y bajo sus bragas hasta sus muslos.

-Mañana no se podrá levantar de la cama modelito –la joven sintió un pequeño corrientazo en su zona íntima y entendió que con tan solo hablarle la excitaba sin remedio, Juvia dominada por el deseo deslizo sus bragas por sus piernas, subió un pie y levantó su pierna derecha para agárrala en su mano, el mesero aprovechó y llevo esa pierna a su cintura para que lo rodeará.

-¡Tome su castigo modelito! –entró en ella de una sola estocada llegando hasta el fondo de su camino, la peli azul enterró las uñas en la nuca del mesero y abrió su boca para respirar, sintió como salía y entraba en ella más rudo de lo que podía soportar. –¡Ahhh! –gimió de dolor pero al pelinegro no le importo, se movió tan rápido y duro como su cuerpo se lo demandaba, ¡Mierda! le traía ganas a la peli azul desde que la veía en las revistas de moda y eso era el paraíso, el delicioso paraíso lleno de sudor y gemidos ahora de placer por parte de ella.

-Suda Chanel –habló roncamente y enterró su nariz en el cuello de la joven para oler ese singular olor a sexo y perfume costoso, mientras la cogía tan fuertemente que Juvia pensaba que iba a romperse por dentro, -¡Ah…. Aaaaahhh….aahhh! –el joven le metió la lengua para que los gemidos se dirigieran a su boca y no los descubrieran. De nuevo la estaba besando y ella no pudo apartarlo, ¿Cómo le entregaba sus labios y su lengua a alguien que no conocía? Siguió el juego del muchacho y lucho con esa lengua curiosa.

-¿Hay alguien ahí adentro? –Juvia sintió como su corazón se le salía del pecho, nadie podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando o su carrera se arruinaría. Trato de empujarlo pero él la sometió y se movió más fuerte, la peli azul arqueo su espalda en respuesta a las embestidas.

-Sí, estoy tratando de arreglar el baño por el momento está fuera de servicio, lo siento madame –"¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilo mientras hace esto con Juvia?" pensó mirándolo a los ojos, Gray jadeo y sintió como ella bajaba la pierna y lo empujaba al sanitario. Se sentó encima de él y Juvia movió sus caderas adentro y afuera mientras el peli negro llegaba a su encuentro moviéndola con simultaneidad.

-Es-está cerca – le susurró la Loxar.

-Lo sé –el oji gris le mordió la clavícula al sentir como los músculos de su vagina se contraían apretando deliberadamente su pene y con esa pequeña acción llego de la mejor manera liberando todo lo que había contenido dentro de él. Recorrió de nuevo su boca con su lengua y como vio que ella no tenía fuerzas la alzó para poderse ir poniéndola de nuevo en el inodoro. Se subió, su pantalón, se acomodó su corbatín y su chaleco mientras era observado por ella.

-Sal cuando te sientas segura y no escuches ninguna voz –La joven jadeo de la sorpresa ¿La estaba tuteando después de follarla tan duro?

-Recuerda que has sido increíblemente follada por Gray Fullbuster, un simple mesero -se acercó a ella y le levantó la ceja exactamente igual a como ella lo hacía -esto es mío -le arrancó de las manos su pequeña prenda interior y la olió aspirando profundamente para sentirse aún más dominante.

-¡Huele a castigo! -se arregló el último mechón y se guardó las bragas de la modelo en el bolsillo mientras la chica aun temblaba y trataba de reincorporarse.

-Está fuera de servicio, lo siento mucho -escuchó la voz de Gray y su cuerpo se tensó recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes, como se había adueñado de ella. Espero unos segundos mientras sus piernas le respondían y dejaban de temblar, se levantó y limpió rápidamente los rastros de su encuentro para que nadie la descubriera. Se miró al espejo y se acomodó sus azules cabellos cubriéndose con un mechón la marca de saliva que había dejado en su blusa cuando la mordió salvajemente. Se maquillo rápidamente y puso la oreja en la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en el área. Salió y le costaba caminar, vio a Lyon y mordió su labio, tenía que actuar normal después de eso para que no la descubrieran.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-El baño estaba descompuesto y tuvo que esperar a que un imbécil lo arreglará.

-Tu comida está fría llamare a ese joven para que te la caliente.

-¡NOO! –Trato de bajar el tono de su voz –así es mejor –No podría volver a verle la cara después de lo que paso, la comida estuvo muy callada, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Lyon, no podía sacarse de la mente la escena en el baño y esa lengua dentro de su boca, por instinto llevó las manos a sus labios y se posó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que no te ibas a reír de mi chiste, a veces no tienes sentido del humor –se sorprendió pero asintió, ya no había comida en su plato y el peli negro fue a su mesa.

-¿Desean algún postre? –La peli azul negó con su cabeza y Lyon negó también.

-Espero que haya disfrutado la comida señorita –se enrojeció en un segundo, sabía que no se refería a ese tipo de comida. –Siento el mal entendido con usted –la chica trago toda la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y no pudo mirar directamente esos ojos grises, se había intimidado completamente. –sí, estuvo bien.

-¿Bien? Hablaré con él con el cocinero para que la pueda satisfacer con su comida señorita.

-Juvia preferiría que no le dijera a nadie sobre la comida –paso saliva y junto sus piernas al sentirse sin protección, al sabiendo que no traía sus bragas puestas.

-No se preocupe señorita, si ese es su deseo no lo diré a nadie. Buena noche –Juvia se quedo viéndolo mientras el se apartaba, tenía miedo de que soltara la lengua pero el también saldría perjudicado si algo así saldría a la luz. Lyon la cogió del brazo y la saco dulcemente del restaurante, no hablo durante todo el viaje, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que hizo en el baño saliendo con el, habían llegado a la entrada de su edificio y sintió la mano del peli plateado sobre su pierna.

-¿Aún quieres hacerlo conmigo? –fue casi una súplica, ella lo vio volviendo a la realidad y bruscamente aparto su mano de su cuerpo.

-Juvia esta cansada, gracias por traerla y por la cena.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

-Si –sin siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla salió cuidadosamente del vehículo para que Lyon no supiera que no llevaba nada debajo de su falda. Camino al edificio, respirando de alivio y en el silencio de su apartamento dúplex vio toda la escena miles de veces rondar por su cabeza. No podía sacarse a ese peli negro de la cabeza. Sonrió satisfecha, fue la primera sonrisa verdadera que sacaba en mucho tiempo. "recuerda que fuiste increíblemente follada por Gray Fullbuster".

-Puede que sea interesante Gray Fullbuster.


	2. Love me harder

**Hola hermosuras, lamento la demora pero ando en parciales :)**

* * *

-Un poco más de negro y ya está –Sin darse cuenta la peli azul pasaba su lengua por su labio superior mientras dibujaba, una y otra vez como si pudiera saborear aún los labios de aquel joven con el que tuvo un encuentro la noche anterior. Mordió su labio inferior y luego abrió su boca levemente para respirar recordando como invadió su boca con su lengua, inconscientemente movió su lengua imitando el beso y coloreo más fuerte su hermoso dibujo.

–Juvia ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un chico? –la joven dio un respingo al escuchar un voz que la saco de sus pensamientos y nerviosamente trato de esconder el dibujo que estaba haciendo, su corazón latía con fuerza y vio con una mirada asesina a su pequeña asistente.

–¡Estúpida! ¿Es que no te enseñaron a tocar? –Su voz perfectamente se escuchó hasta el primer piso, sus ojos azules llenos de odio se posaron en la pobre practicante que tembló ante ella y tartamudeo para pedir disculpas.

–Lo…..lo…..sien –paso saliva y trato de respirar para calmarse –lo siento Juvia-sama, solo era que la estaba llamando desde hace unos cinco minutos y como no me respondía me atreví a entrar, Lo siento mucho. –Su mirada viajo a las puntas de su hermoso cabello rosa y como un instinto se lo empezó a enroscar en el dedo totalmente nerviosa.

–Asustaste a Juvia imbécil, ¿Qué mierdas quieres?

–La señorita Strauss la necesita en su oficina –Juvia se enderezó y se desconcertó un poco. Escondió su dibujo en el cajón evitando a toda costa que su asistente viera el contenido de la hoja de papel.

–Es un diseño en el que Juvia está trabajando.

–No quiero parecer grosera señorita pero esa ropa lucia como para un mesero, no de un diseño de "haute couture".

–No sabes una mierda de haute couture, solo basta mirar el pequeño pedazo de tela que osas llamar falda combinado con la peor de las imitaciones de amm ¿Chanclas? de primavera Dior –la muchacha miro sus zapatos nerviosa, había estado escogiendo mucho tiempo su ropa para que en su primera semana lograra encajar en ese mundo que tanto deseaba, pero se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que aprender –además ese corte de cabello niña, pareces una virgen de pueblo a la que ningún hombre quisiera mirar.

–Estos tacones fueron un regalo de mi mamá y me gusta mi cabello tal como está.

–Si tu madre te amará no te dejaría salir a la calle de esa manera y menos te regalaría una imitación tan barata de unos tacones que estuvieron de moda hace cuatro temporadas, con permiso Juvia tiene que irse –paso por el lado de ella con elegancia y superioridad –Ah y si le dices a alguien sobre el dibujo considérate en la calle y ten por seguro que Juvia dañara a tal punto tu hoja de vida que ni siquiera te recibirán como una mugrienta costurera que cose más de mil pedazos de tela diarios para recibir una miseria de paga. –la jovencita no respondió, estaba tratando de no llorar delante de su jefa y tenía que acostumbrarse a recibir esa clase de insultos. Juvia nunca había sido dulce con ella pero eso fue demasiado para la peli rosada.

–¡Juvia preguntó que si entendiste Melody! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –En ese instante un recuerdo llego a su mente haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran del mismo color de su labial. "Si no se calla le arranco la lengua" sintió una deliciosa presión en el vientre que trato de suprimir a toda costa pero no lo logro, lo deseaba, deseaba otra noche con ese mugroso peli negro pero toda su razón se lo prohibía.

–Si señoria y mi nombre es Meredy no Melody.

–Si si como sea.

–¡JUUUUUUUUUUUUVViAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Escuchó la voz de su jefa y se apresuró a su oficina, abrió y subió su rostro para que viera que estaba segura, Mirajane Staruss el monstruo de la moda odiaba la inseguridad y le hacía la vida imposible a todas las personas que se le cruzaban por el camino.

–Buenos días Mirajane-sama ¿Cuándo volvió de Paris?

–Ayer y se me ocurrieron unas ideas para el diseño de la línea de verano, te las mande por correo, quiero que tú te hagas cargo.

–Sí señora ¿Algo más?

–Lisanna me ha jodido todo el viaje a Paris con que quiere que deje que sus diseños tengan aprobación, eso quiere decir mi querida Juvia que competirás con Lisanna.

–¿Disculpe? –La peli azul casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, eso definitivamente le molesto, ella era la única con la capacidad y la imaginación para poder llevar a cabo exitosamente la temporada y si la hermanita de su jefa se entrometía en su trabajo iba a ser un total y exasperante dolor en el culo.

–Lo que oíste Juvia, le prometí que si sus diseños me gustaban le daba tu puesto.

–¿Y qué pasará con Juvia?

–Te puedes ir con la competencia, escuche que te ofrecieron una fuerte suma de dinero para que trabajaras con ellos.

–Señorita, Juvia se negó por fidelidad a usted, no es justo que ahora condicione su trabajo de esta manera sabiendo que ella ha estado todos estos años a su servicio.

–No estoy condicionando tu trabajo, ¿estas insinuando que no te tienes la seguridad suficiente para ganarle a mi hermanita? ¿Acaso estas insinuando que mi éxito se debe a ti ilusa?

–No, no es eso. Usted ha hecho famosa a Juvia y le agradece por eso pero están hablando de Lisanna, ella intentará sabotear a Juvia para salirse con la suya, usted ya la conoce.

–Manéjala, ¿Te va a quedar grande una niña de 16 años? ¿Cuántos es que tienes?

–Juvia tiene veintidós años y no le va a quedar grande manejar a su hermanita –"váyase al infierno perra" su mente quería a toda costa gritarle, ¿Es que ahora quería que se convirtiera en la niñera de su estúpida y fastidiosa hermanita?

–Tienes una semana para mostrarme tu avance

–¿Una semana? ¿Está bromeando? Ni siquiera ha empezado la primavera y las tendencias aún no se marcan en el país.

–Lisanna ya tiene sus diseños y no me da disculpas como tú.

–El avance de Juvia estará a primera hora el lunes en su oficina. –El monstruo deslizo su mirada azul que coro en dos a Juvia y luego volvió sus ojos a su computadora.

–Retírate ya, me ahoga tu Bois Des Îles –Hizo un gesto de total desagrado con sus manos para que Juvia saliera de su oficina.

–Juvia lo siente, solo se hecho un poco –Salió de la oficina echando chispas, todos sus impulsos le demandaban que matará a esa Mirajane y a su hermanita Lisanna.

–Parece que ya te dijo Mira sobre mi nuevo puesto –Para empeorar las cosas la hermanita andaba por ahí, una joven hermosa, de cabello corto plateado y hermosos pechos le hacía frente a la temible Juvia Loxar.

–Sí si le dijo algo al respecto, dijo que usted quería jugar a la casita de modas.

–No, no quiero jugar a la casita de modas y te haré la vida imposible para que termines siendo una gatita dócil y se te bajen todos esos humos, quiero tu puesto y sé que tengo mucho más talento que tú.

–¿Sabes Lisanna? Es un hermoso collar de diamantes, ojala también sea anti pulgas porque a veces las plagas como tu crecen cuando menos te las imaginas.

–¿Olvidas que soy la hermana de tu jefa?

–A ella no le importa si quiera lo que diga el mismo diablo querida.

–Eres una perra Juvia y solo has tenido suerte porque tus diseños son el peor concepto de moda que jamás haya visto.

–Tal vez tienes razón pero quieres desesperadamente ser como está perra ¿no? –Juvia alzo su ceja y paso su lengua por sus dientes superiores, se hizo a un lado y se encamino a su oficina dejando a Lisanna sin palabras en su boca para poderle contestar. Entró rápidamente en su oficina para no coger del poco cabello que tenía la peliblanca y arrastrarla por el suelo, dio un portazo y respiro hondamente.

Sentada en su silla la peli azul grito internamente, tenía muy poco tiempo para hacer todos los diseños que ni siquiera estaban en su mente, maldijo al pelinegro por ocupar ese lugar en sus pensamientos y apretó con fuerza su puño, no podía perder la cordura ni el autocontrol, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia en ese momento, tenía que concentrarse enteramente en su trabajo o podría ser despedida por el demonio Mirajane Strauss.

–¿Te pasa algo Juvia? –La peli azul alzó sus lindos ojos azules al umbral de la puerta y le sonrió levemente al peli plateado.

–Ni te imaginas –Se mordió la lengua y puso la mirada en sus hojas de papel, tenía que empezar con algo.

–Puedes contarme, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Juvia.

–Juvia lo sabe Lyon solo que esto no te importa.

–Claro que me importa, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

–Juvia no quiere esto Lyon, haces esto por el estúpido amor que crees tener por Juvia.

–No creo, yo te amo y haría cualquier cosa porque tu mirada fuera diferente –Su lengua no se movió para refutarle ni para insultarlo, la desarmo totalmente con esa oración _"Juvia no es la única que se da cuenta que su manera de mirar es rara"._

–Juvia necesita que arregles su computador y le instales de nuevo los programas que necesita.

–Eres imposible Juvia, quisiera saber tanto de ti, quisiera conocerte más pero tú no me dejas.

–Lyon ella no tiene tiempo y menos para desperdiciarlo en alguien como tú. –El albino cerró su boca y se dedicó a arreglar el computador de la joven sin pronunciar algo al respecto mientras sutilmente veía como dibujaba las ideas que llegaban a su mente.

.

.

.

–Adiós Lyon, gracias por arreglar el portátil de Juvia.

–No fue nada, sabes que si tienes alguna pregunta me puedes llamar.

–Sí, Juvia te ira mandando lo que tiene para que lo dibujes virtualmente y se los pases de nuevo a Juvia.

–Cuídate.

–Juvia lo hace todos los días –salió del edificio mientras el portero le abría la puerta del taxi, no entendía porque se sentía culpable de que él estuviera enamorado de ella, Juvia siempre había sido clara con los hombres que se relacionaban con ella. Sexo eso era lo que ella buscaba, nada de besos ni caricias, solo penetración y siempre guardaba la esperanza de que alguien pudiera hacerla llegar pero todos eran unos incompetentes solo por eso seguía con Lyon porque una vez le hizo sentir esa deliciosa explosión de placer.

–Buenas noches señorita –por puro reflejo saludo y al entrar a su apartamento agradeció ya estar en su casa, se sacó los tacones Lois Vuitton y se vio al espejo, de nuevo esa maldita mirada en sus ojos no le agradaba. Se fue a su estudio no sin antes servirse una copa y saco todos sus implementos para empezar a crear. Su lápiz resalto el diseño y vio como los vellos de su brazo se erizaban al recordar algunas escenas de la noche anterior. -¡Mierda Juvia! ¡Ya deja pensar en eso! –Se regañó a sí misma y se levantó de su silla rumbo a la cocina al sentir un vacío en su estómago acompañado de un rugido divertido.

–Podrías comer afuera –su sub-consiente le hizo una propuesta indecente y ella trato de reprimir sus rebeldes pensamientos, lleno a totalidad su copa y se atraganto con el vino demasiado dulce para su gusto. Se llevó un pedazo de fruta a su boca y la saboreo para luego tragársela gustosamente. Busco entre la nevera algo que pudiera consumir que no fuera demasiado grasoso para cuidar su cuerpo y no encontró absolutamente nada que satisficiera sus necesidades.

-Él si puede satisfacerte Juvia, deberías ir a comer un rato.

-Claro que no, ¡Cállate estúpida! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué Juvia es una necesitada y una calenturienta?

–Lo eres, tan solo con verlo sentimos ese delicioso dolor en el vientre.

–Es solo un mesero pobretón, ya déjala.

–Un mesero pobretón que nos hizo tener dos orgasmos en menos de quince minutos y eso que estaban en un baño público, ¿Te imaginas si tiene la total libertad de poseerte en una cama sin gente mirándolos? –La peli azul pensó en la posibilidad y un corrientazo se dirigió directamente a su zona intima.

–Juvia no sabe porque habla sola, definitivamente tiene que dejar esa maña.

–Sabes que soy la parte de ti que siempre tiene la razón, vamos Juvia, solo será un rato.

–¡No! –Se encamino a su estudio para seguir trabajando y cuando abrió los ojos escucho una voz que la llamaba -¡Le recibo su abrigo madame! –_"Mierda, mierda, mierda esto es lo que le pasa a Juvia por escuchar a su estúpida conciencia y venir sin rastros mínimos de fuerza de voluntad" _–Sonrió y con sus hermosas piernas camino hasta la mesa que otro joven le indico, miro disimuladamente por todas partes y no vio al chico, le pidió una copa de su mejor vino mientras intentaba ahogar los pensamientos que le surgían, ¡Dios! Nunca había sido tan lujuriosa en toda su vida. Fue cuestión de segundos para que viera su hermosa cabellera negra salir elegantemente de la cocina con unas charolas en su mano, se dedicó a observarlo mientras atedia a los clientes de la otra mesa, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y cuando termino de atenderlos volteo para verificar que otras mesas necesitaban de su atención, Juvia pudo notar en el instante que sus dos miradas se conectaron sorpresa en sus iris grises. En un acto involuntario Juvia pestañeo en repetidas ocasiones y llevo la lengua a su labio superior, luego al inferior para terminar aprisionándolo entre sus dientes. Gray negó con su cabeza tratándose de sacar esa imagen tan provocativa que acababa de presenciar y puso toda su atención en una mujer igual de joven a la peli azul que le pedía que se apresurarán con su pedido.

Juvia se mordió fuertemente el labio, siempre fue una niña malcriada que quería todo para ella y compartir no sería una opción, bajo su mirada y tomo su copa, desvió sus ojos al joven de nuevo y para su sorpresa estaba viéndola también, su corazón ardió y trato de que su mano no temblara al sostener la copa. Gray sonrió de lado y paso su mirada al cuerpo de la peli azul escaneándola de arriba abajo con ojos llenos de lujuria, la joven se revolvió un poco en la silla tratando de calmar las sensaciones que esa leve mirada gris sobre ella había producido en todo su ser. La mirada de Gray sutilmente se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los baños y ella sabía que ese gesto no podía significar otra cosa que un nuevo encuentro. Juvia disimuladamente volvió la mirada a su copa y la dejo encima de la mesa esperando que él saliera a la cocina. El joven salió y ella delicadamente paso la servilleta en su boca para limpiarse, corrió la silla y camino por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, miro a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, se mordió su labio inferior no creía lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, ¿Cómo quería que ese hombre la volviera a follar después de ser tan rudo con ella? ¡Dios! Se sintió estúpida y su razón la estaba haciendo arrepentirse, se devolvió dando pasos inconscientes hacia atrás y antes de voltear algo detuvo su escape.

–Parece que está buscando algo que no se le ha perdido –escuchó la voz del pelinegro muy cerca de su oído sensualmente mientras ponía una mano en su vientre y la empujaba bruscamente contra su cuerpo, Juvia respiró hondamente para que el poco autocontrol que quedaba de ella apareciera. El joven metió su mano traviesamente debajo de su blusa y la deslizo por su suave piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos al que tuvo fácil acceso ya que ella no traía sostén. Preocupada vio por todas partes para saber si había alguien pero nadie se encontraba en ese lugar para su fortuna.

–Juvia quiere ir al baño. –Trato de quitar la mano del joven pero su cuerpo no respondió al sentir una gustosa sensación que le provocaba el toqueteo de esa mano en su pecho, sin pensar busco la mano libre del pelinegro y la coloco en su parte intima por encima de la falda de su vestido moviéndola arriba y abajo mostrándole como quería que la tocará.

–Parece que el baño esta fuera de servicio ¿Quiere ir?

–Sí –asintió totalmente caliente mientras Gray apretaba su clítoris por encima de su ropa.

–¡Hey Natsu, me tomare mis quince minutos! –Golpeo la puerta del baño de caballeros y Juvia ahogo un gemido de temor al pensar que alguien los hubiera escuchado.

–Ok Gray –La tomo de la mano halándola por un pasillo alejándose de los comensales y los empleados, Juvia se sorprendió bastante pues se estaban alejando del baño y pensó que lo iban a repetir en ese lugar.

–¿A dónde lleva a Juvia?

–Vamos a comer en primera clase.

–¿Eh? –Su pregunta quedo respuesta cuando voltearon por el pasillo y caminaron al fondo hasta un arco hecho de las flores más frescas y elegantes, Las mesas estaban divididas en dos, cuatro mesas estaban dentro del hermoso salón y tres mesas estaban al aire libre con la mejor vista a las luces de neón de la ciudad. Definitivamente era el mejor lugar del restaurante, con finos candelabros y cortinas hechas de las telas más elegantes que Juvia hubiera visto en toda su vida.

–Juvia creyó que la primera clase era para ella. Jamás supo que existiera un lugar como este.

–Azulita hay gente mucho más rica que tú y más importante, con más modales además. No son tan sangrones como tú. –la joven alzo la ceja y su mirada se oscureció enojada totalmente.

–Al menos Juvia es más importante que usted y jamás le vuelva a decir Azulita.

–Sales en revistas medio desnuda uuuhhh que logro, solo haces que millones de hombres se pajeen viéndote para mí no eres la gran cosa, ¿Te sientes orgullosa por eso?

–Entre esos hombres claramente está usted –su voz se elevó en autoridad y su mirada penetrante hizo guerra con la del peli negro.

–¿Sabes cuantas modelitos como tu hay en el mundo?

–Juvia no es una modelo es una diseñadora, pero es imposible explicárselo a alguien como usted y que entienda.

–Diseñadora, dibujas pedazos de telas y eres diseñadora, yo también podría hacerlo.

–Imbécil –Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos mostraban la ira que ya no podía aguantar. Quería asesinarlo en ese mismo instante. Gray volvió a sonreír y pasó su mano sexymente por su cabello, se acercó a ella y Juvia retrocedió nerviosa ante su presencia.

–Me encanta que las mujeres me den pelea pero me vuelve loco que sean dóciles y que sus palabras sean dulces.

–Pues que lastima porque Juvia no es dócil, ni mucho menos dulce con las personas y…-Sonrió irónicamente –con respecto a los de su clase, se deben tratar como la escoria que son.

–Voy a follarte tan duro para que no te queden ganas de ser tan insolente conmigo.

–Juvia quisiera ver que… –Ni siquiera la dejo terminar, violentamente la empujo a la sección del aire libre. La alzo con una sola mano como si se tratara de un cachorro sentándola en una mesa sin mucha dificultad.

–Aún tengo trece minutos, perfecto para darte una segunda lección –Su amenaza le hizo parar por un segundo el corazón pero sonrió maliciosamente y se mordió el labio inferior para demostrar que estaba lista para recibir cualquier lección, lo quería, lo deseaba profundamente, quería aliviar ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en el vientre y que solo él podía calmar. En un movimiento rápido le quito la blusa a la joven y dejo al descubierto su sostén negro y su blanca piel que empezó a erizarse por el frio que entraba en la terraza. La empujo para que se acostará en la mesa y ella solo podía observar el hermoso farol que se encontraba en el techo mientras la despojaba de su falda.

–Espero que no sean muy caras estas medias –Juvia sonrió ante su comentario, seguramente el valor de esas medias equivaldrían a un mes del salario del peli negro. Gray destrozo sus medias para tener acceso a su pequeña tanga negra. Su cuerpo se comenzó a calentar con lo salvaje que se estaba comportando el moreno contrarrestando el fuerte viento que pegaba contra su delicada piel por estar afuera. Halo en su dirección el pequeño hilo negro y luego le subió para que la deliciosa presión de la prenda se posará en su clítoris.

La joven se retorció de placer y él aumento la fuerza para que Juvia sintiera más presión. –Te mojas tan rápido –soltó su tanga y se la bajo para que pudiera tener total acceso a su sexo, apoyó una mano en la tabla y se inclinó un poco para subirle las copas del sostén y poder liberar sus dos grandes tetas.

–¿Sabes cuál es la puta diferencia entre los hombres que te ven en revistas y yo? –Juvia abrió los ojos viendo con intriga a Gray, expectante de cualquier respuesta.

–Ellos se pajean viéndote en fotos y ni siquiera estas desnuda completamente y yo mamacita –Se desabrocho dejando que sus pantalones se cayeran por efecto de la gravedad, salió de ellos dando un paso y pateándolos para que no le estorbaran. En un movimiento de un segundo saco su erección, y enseguida empezó con un movimiento repetitivo, subiendo y bajando su mano una y otra vez para darse placer mientras que Juvia lo veía aumentando su libido y dejando escapar un gemido involuntario. –Yo linda, yo puedo follarte hasta que llores y con tu pequeñita vocecita me supliques que me detenga. –La mirada de Juvia subió rápidamente de su miembro a sus ojos tratando de encontrar veracidad en lo que acababa de decir, la encontró estaba hablando totalmente enserio.

–Juvia ya le dijo que no es dulce y menos suplica.

–Bueno, lo veremos. –La tomo de ambos brazos y la halo hacía a él para que quedara sentada, cuando lo logro volvió su mano a su miembro y se lo toqueteo otro poco, ¡Mierda! Juvia solo veía la función como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo, esto también era nuevo para ella, jamás había visto a un hombre masturbándose porque creía que era de lo peor y más bajo que un hombre se diera placer, para eso estaban las personas del otro sexo para darse placer entre ellos, por lo tanto ella jamás se había masturbado. Gray se dejó de tocar y le metió los dedos en la boca con los que se estaba tocando. –Juvia trato de apartarse pero su lengua sin su permiso comenzó a moverse y su boca a chuparlos sin compasión.

–¿Te gusta cómo sabe? –Juvia asintió y él al ver como se movía esa boca no pudo evitar imaginársela sobre su miembro. Saco sus dedos antes de que su erección siguiera creciendo y se acercó para saborear esa lengua que tanto le encantaba, Juvia antes de que se juntaran sus labios tapo la boca del peli negro con su mano –No bese a Juvia, los besos no deben interferir en la penetración –Gray rio divertido y la tomo fuertemente de la cabeza atrayéndolo a sus labios sin delicadeza alguna.

–¡Que no! –Lo empujó y bruscamente le quitó la mano que tenía sobre su nuca.

–No me digas que eres de las que piensas en que los besos solo los dan los príncipes azules que están destinados a amar por siempre a su princesa.

–No claro que no, el amor es para estúpidos, el amor no existe. –Gray se sorprendió con esa respuesta, nunca había escuchado a ninguna mujer decir eso, sabía que las mujeres eran más de aferrarse al amor y a sus cuentos, no lo pensó más quería comérsela y luego haría las preguntas.

–¡Acuéstate en la mesa!

–No le ordene a Juvia lo que tiene que hacer.

–Si quieres que te trate a la fuerza eso hare. –La empujo a la mesa y forcejeo con ella hasta que se quedó quieta, era demasiado fuerte y sexy para poder resistirte ante él –Quieta –Le volvió a ordenar, Juvia se dio por vencida y abrió sus piernas descubriendo su zona intima. –Los besos sirven para dar placer, así –Gray beso su botón rosa y lo enredo en su lengua.

-No, eso es sucio, no haga eso –protestó totalmente sonrojada moviéndose como un gusano para librarse de Gray, el oji gris aplico fuerza en sus piernas para que no se moviera, llena de vergüenza trato de cerrar sus piernas pero la fuerza del joven aplicada en sus muslos era mayor, volvió a mover su lengua y la peli azul se levantó levemente para observar a Gray jugando en su entrepierna y se dejó llevar por esa experta lengua que sabía cómo torturarla, Gray levanto sus brazo y se apodero del pecho de la chica, Juvia echo su cabeza para atrás alsentir esos dedos circularmente sobre su pezón, ¡Dios, que delicioso jugueteaba! Juvia le halo el cabello cuando sintió que esos movimientos circulares la estaban haciendo sentir una presión en su vientre.

–Ayer tenías vello púbico y me encantaba la forma en la que lo llevabas, no te vuelvas a depilar de esta manera –Juvia ahogo un gemido al sentir la lengua del joven en la parte donde llevaba el vello la noche anterior.

–Deja de pensar en el asco o en tu clase y vente para mi nena –Se lo dijo suavemente mientras frotaba su nariz y luego volvía a llevar su lengua en tormentosos movimientos. La jovencita se relajo y dejo de pensar en ese momento, le importaba una mierda todo, solo quería seguir con esa magnífica sesión de sexo que la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Sus músculos se empezaron a contraer y sin quererlo su gemido se escuchó en eco por los demás edificios que estaban alrededor del restaurante. Gray sonrió con arrogancia y satisfacción, probó el delicioso líquido que acababa de salir de ella mientras Juvia se convulsionaba en la mesa tratando de controlar su cuerpo.

–Los besos sirven para compartir sabores diferentes –Se acercó a su boca mientras ella seguía indefensa y la beso metiendo su lengua para que probará sus propios fluidos.

–¿A qué sabes delicioso? –Le preguntó al despegarse y ella ni siquiera podía responder con palabras, todo en su mente era un cuarto blanco donde nada venia.

–Los besos sirven para estimular –Paso su labios por la tierna piel de su cuello y ella apretó las mangas de la camisa del joven mientras se dejaba besar.

–También sirven para explorar –Le dio pequeños besos a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus manos le acariciaron la piel e hicieron que su sus vellos se erizaran.

–Ahora linda, vas a suplicarme que me detenga –sin previo aviso se entró bruscamente en ella y la joven gimió de dolor, no la dejo acostumbrarse comenzó a moverse tan fuerte que la estaba lastimando, ella trato de defenderse pero él la sometió con sus brazos y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas. Juvia le enterró las uñas en su brazo y sentía que la iba a partir, definitivamente no fue nada parecido a lo de ayer, tenía mucho miedo solo quería que dejará de lastimarla y que terminara ese momento, que dejará ese espíritu tan animal. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y trato de ahogar los gemidos de dolor.

–Di que quieres que me detenga –Juvia apretó sus labios, de repente la pata de la mesa se quebró por la fuerza tan brutal que Gray le estaba ejerciendo y Juvia fue atrapada por él para que no cayera al suelo sin embargo no pudo mantener el equilibrio y la gravedad hizo de las suyas haciéndolos caer al suelo. La joven se salió de él y como reflejo trato de tomar su ropa y escapar. Él la tomo de la muñeca y la halo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Jamás te atrevas de nuevo a decirme escoria ni te enfrentes a mi nena.

–Cerdo –Juvia lo cacheteo y trato de zafarse –Esto no era lo que Juvia quería –Una lágrima rebelde se deslizo por su mejilla y Gray lo noto, pensó que ella por tener esa lengua tan larga no era tan sensible, pero él no se midió, solo quería darle una lección, mientras disfrutaba del sexo pero no se dio cuenta en que momento ella dejo de disfrutarlo. –Aún me falta llegar –Pronunció, le hizo una zancadilla para que no tuviera apoyo y el con su brazo la dejo en piso suavemente. Se entró de nuevo en ella y comenzó a moverse fuerte pero dentro de los límites que ella podía soportarlo. –Relájate –le imploro un poco culpable. Juvia comenzó a relajarse, volvió a sentir ese deseo y esa hermosa sensación de placer dentro de ella, dejo de forcejear y su mirada se clavó en la del oji gris, _"se parece a la mirada de Juvia, pero la de él está mejor"_, su cuerpo se tensó y ahora quería ser ella la que llevara el control.

–Deje a Juvia

–Pídamelo bien.

–Por favor –Gimió algo excitada, por tenerlo encima de ella y sentir su sexy aliento sobre su cara.

–¿Por favor qué?

–Por favor Gray deje a Juvia follarlo.

–Excelente linda ¿Ves que todo es más lindo cuando me tratas bien? –Con un pequeño rollo la dejo encima para que ahora ella impusiera el ritmo, la joven se apoyó en las manos estiradas de Gray se movió desesperadamente buscando el orgasmo, debió haberse ido en ese instante por lo que le había hecho pero quería seguir y seguir sintiendo lo que ese hombre tan tosco y primitivo le ofrecía. Fue cuestión de algunos segundos para que Juvia se perdiera en las deliciosas sensaciones de su orgasmo mientras él la llenaba de nuevo con sus fluidos. Juvia descansaba en el torso del joven mientras que sus fuerzas se recuperaran y sintió una chispa de alegría en su cuerpo, ese hombre era un total enigma para ella.

–Si planeas volver a verme tienes que tener cuidado con mujer que te sigue –Juvia levantó la cabeza desconcertada.

–Eres muy obvia, vienes muy seguido acá, debe estar tras una ridícula historia –La joven pegó un gritó y se levantó desesperada para ver por la terraza.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda, le pudieron haber tomado una foto, ¿Lo hizo de aposta no es así? –ahora su mirada era inquisitiva y no muy favorable.

–¿Hacer de aposta qué? –Gray sonrió estaba perdido en la imagen que ella le había dado al estar de espaldas mirando, era un delicioso culo redondo y bien formado de eso estaba seguro.

–¿Qué? Pues follarla donde esa maldita paparazzi pudiera tomarle una foto, nooooooo, Juvia va a perder su trabajo por esto.

–Nadie conoce este lugar no seas tonta –Se levantó y se vistió en un segundo –Ve a las dos de la tarde a la 110 con segunda avenida, 2851, claro si quieres. –Se alejó rápidamente y se perdió de su vista mientras dejaba a la peli azul recién follada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo. Respondiendo sexys reviews:**

**Chachos:** Si yo sé que es inevitable no amarme y es que soy tan sexy con una imaginación super sexy también. No te di spoiler de este cap así que será sorpresa buuajajajajajaa. Soy una malota, te quiero Chachos.

**Oni No Ao:** jajajaja El lo hará poco a poco la domará hasta que lo haga pero Juvia ahora no quiere dejar su papel de dominante y fastidiosa niña rica y chiclosa. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap y si alguna vez tendrá que decírselo :3 te quiero.

**Juviadelasoledad**: sí el manga esta super emocionante, ahora Wendy es una Loli pero fuerte me encanta eso y además me gustaba el corte de Natsu cuando llego, fue una total perdida que Lucy se lo dejara donde estaba. Total el manga esta bueno solo espero que Juvia este con Gray, un amigo me dijo como Dany que tal que si estén juntos y un año tiene más de nueve meses, y yo juajuajuajua lo pensé lo pensé Dany (mi amigo se llama Daniel por eso también le digo Dany, somos Dany al cuadrado) pero Gray es muy gay para cogerse a Juvia. No creo que ella avanzado en nada en este año. Bueno con respecto al fic tienes razón Juvia paso de ser la niña tierna con personalidad a ser una Dominante maldita. Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**Lali:** Hola gracias, me gusta que te guste y aún me demoro un poco con el cap, gomene. Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**Anonimous:** ¿Yo?... ¿Enserio me extrañaste? Jajajajaa si Juvia es una maldetaaa pero ya la domaran y creo que pensará que el amor si existe pero total aun faltan un chorro de capítulos para eso. Te quiero y Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**Angela Li Marvell: **Gracias, sabes que me encanta que te encante, Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**Dobe Pandita:** ya te estaba extrañando con tus tiernos reviews, me encanta que te encante. Te mando un besote gigante :D

**Jbdillodavila:** Ja! Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante, Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**SugarScarlet: **Demonios quiero ver tu fic pero waaa no me molesta si inviertes el tiempo de ese fic en adelantar otro cap del de manzana prohibida, quiero saber como se llama el libro, no me dejes esperando. Te quiero.

**Chii: **Se revelo, se cansó de ser tan sumisa, naaa mentiras, solo es un poco malcriada y lengui larga además dice las cosas sin pensar pero ya llego el que la va a domar y el que le va a enseñar que el amor si existe y no es para tontos así ella no lo quiera aceptar. Me encanta que te encante y Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye.

**Nole-chan:** Jajaja es grrr me mato, lo ame lo voy a usar en algúno de mis fics, si ese sexy mesero está demasiado grrr. Me encanta que te encante y Como siempre espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye

**Los amo, cuídense.**


	3. Love me because Juvia don't share

**Hola hermosuras! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Jajajaja a Juvia se le pegó la maña de Gray, en una escena aparece sin ropa en la otra si, magia de los fanfictions señores. Jajajaja neeee mentiras fue un descuido de mi parte la mitad ya la tenía escrita y cuando volví a retomar había olvidado por completo que ella no traía sostén, pero no se preocupen ya le prometí a Miki que no volvería a escribir en parciales, se me cruzaron algunos cables (como siempre). Ok acá va su sexy capítulo**.

* * *

La joven se trató de acomodar en su silla de trabajo, su cuerpo dolía y eso solo le hacía recordar la forma tan brutal como ese mesero peli negro la había tomado la noche anterior con el frío pegando contra su piel y el calor de su cuerpo haciendo un escudo para que no le afectará. Había avanzado en sus diseños la noche anterior, ya satisfecha en una de sus necesidades podía concentrarse con semejante motivación.

Se sentía agotada y podría jurar que su hermosa cara tenía horribles manchas moradas debajo de sus ojos, se maldijo al ver su reflejo en su computador que había quedado en modo de suspensión. Se movió un poco y recordó de nuevo a Gray por el dolor. ¡Mierda! ¡La vas a pagar meserito! Se acordó de la forma tan primitiva en la que ese imbécil la trato pero luego sonrió al acordarse como lo había cabalgado, definitivamente le gustaba ejercer el control sobre él y más porque así podía ser ella la que tuviera un ritmo frenético y sentir un placer increíble.

—Juvia-sama no olvide que su reunión con los de publicidad es en media hora -De nuevo su asistente la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo fulminándola con la mirada, luego vio su reloj, "_las 12. Perfecto, podrás buscarlo a la 2 si te deshaces rápido del pesado de Sting". _Maldijo otra vez en su mente, ¿Cómo podía volver a pensar en encontrarse con él sabiendo que había perdido el control y la había lastimado? No quería entablar una aventura con nadie, sus encuentros solo eran encuentros de una noche con la única excepción de Lyon pero eso era únicamente por conveniencias.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Juvia-sama, le traigo un café? -Asintió, necesitaba probar algo, no había comido nada en el día.

—¿Quiere donas también? -Juvia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, su boca se abrió y aunque la peli rosada era nueva conocía muy bien esa mirada. Iba a comenzar a echar fuego por la boca cual dragón.

—¿Eres estúpida? Las donas engordan niña imbécil. Tráele a Juvia un café sin azúcar. -La joven salió corriendo de la oficina de la peli azul tratando de salvar su vida y por el camino sintió un escalofrío y unas ligeras ganas de vomitar. _"¿Café sin azúcar? ¿Qué clase de monstruo toma café sin azúcar bueno aparte de los diabéticos? Si, Cruella di Vill"_. Se río de sus pensamientos tiernamente mientras bajaba a comprar el café.

Mientras que Juvia veía como Meredy se alejaba de su escritorio como un instinto abrió su cajón y vio el dibujo que había hecho del mesero, se mordió los labios y pasó el dedo por la sombra negra de sus cabellos, no le importaba estándose muriendo del dolor iba a ir a esa dirección que le había dado, por fin podrían hacerlo en una cama y tendrían más libertad de moverse. Pasó saliva ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y gritó al escuchar una voz masculina desde la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Lista para la reunión con los de publicidad? -Cerró el cajón atropelladamente y se machucó el dedo en el intento.

—¿Te hiciste daño? -la joven llevo el dedo a su boca después de decir una grosería, cerró el cajón empujándolo con rodilla y no dejo que Lyon le mirará el dedo.

—¡Solo quiero ver que estés bien! –Protestó al ver que ella era esquiva y no le dejaba ver su herida.

—No es tu asunto Lyon, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Sólo quería preguntarte por la reunión, es algo raro que publicidad tenga reunión con nosotros sabiendo que los diseños aún no están listos.

—Mirajane es el demonio en persona, seguramente quiere aplastar a la competencia desde ahora. Le gustará llamar la atención con campañas extravagantes y deslumbrante pero será como arrancarse un cabello para ella porque en dos días recuperará esa inversión con lo que se gana robando los diseños de Juvia…"!_mierda! _–La peli azul maldijo en su mente, Dios, no confiaba ni en su propia sombra y estaba hablando de más con el peli plateado.

—Jamás me habías dicho lo que pensabas Juvia, yo también pienso que se aprovechan de ti, tienes demasiado talento para vivir en las sombras –le acarició suavemente el dedo lastimado mientras ella lo veía asombrado —Para vivir debajo de las faldas de Mirajane Strauss. No te da todo el protagonismo que mereces, sí lo acepto eres famosa pero no como te lo mereces.

—No digas nada, jamás repitas lo que Juvia dijo ni eso que acabas de decir en voz alta, no es asuntó tuyo es la vida de Juvia ¿Lo entiendes?

—Solo me alegro de que hayas confiado en mí, sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

—¡Ya suelta a Juvia! Ella no necesita de nadie, no le importa que alguien esté ahí para ella, Juvia solo puede confiar en ella misma y en nadie más. —Acá esta su café Juvia-sama –la practicante nerviosamente se acercó al escritorio de la Loxar, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su voz no salía con el tono que ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Buenos días Meredy –Por un segundo vio los preciosos ojos de Lyon y luego, nerviosa miro al suelo respondiendo tan bajito que ni si quiera ella pudo oírse, salió de la oficina haciendo una pequeña reverencia y en su mentecita una pequeña joven de cabello rosado y ropa atrevida apareció susurrándole cosas que la lastimaban en su oído _"Él está enamorado de Cruella, no tienes la más mínima oportunidad Med" _Respiró y se concentró en las hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio, lo que menos quería ahora era que su propia conciencia le dijera que no podía estar con la persona que amaba, todo ese trabajo la haría olvidar lo que sentía por ese tal Lyon, claro momentáneamente.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Loxar –Ignoró la mirada de lujuria que Sting, el jefe de publicidad, le profesaba y vio su reloj exasperada, aunque en toda la reunión no hizo más que verlo ya sabía perfectamente que horas eran, 1:49, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y no quería por nada del mundo perder una oportunidad de ver a ese sexy peli negro.

—Sí disculpan a Juvia se ira a almorzar, no puede comer en horas diferentes a su horario –Se despidió cortésmente de su jefa y le dedico una mala mirada a su hermanita que en toda la reunión no hizo más si no interrumpir con sus estupideces, gracias a esa altanera la reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto y ahora iba tarde para verlo. Su elegancia le evitaba correr, desde que era una adolescente no corría eso era para los niños o para gente sin clase, apretó fuertemente el botón del ascensor para que no se abrieran las puertas en todos los pisos deteniéndose y robándole tiempo. Con una sonrisa camino apresuradamente a la calle para coger un taxi, hizo memoria para recordar la dirección pero no la recordaba muy bien, su deseo por ese hombre era tanto que no la dejaba pensar bien.

—¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

—Quinta avenida con 110, no espere Eehm… _"Vamos Juvia acuérdate, no puedes perder tiempo ahora, __**Claro si quieres**__" _Recordó su sexy y mandona voz y su interior comenzó a volverse líquido.

—La llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si quiere, está tan buena señorita y en sus revistas esta tan rica –El taxista se relamió los labios y ella sintió ganas de vomitar con sus palabras.

—Cierre la boca si no quiere que Juvia le clave un tacón en el ojo. –Sus fríos ojos azules se posaron en el conductor amenazándolo sin miedo —¡Ya se acordó es 110 con segunda avenida 2851! –Su mal humor hizo que le llegará la información como por arte de magia —y rápido porque ella va tarde –Chasqueó los dedos y el conductor vio hacía el frente ignorando la estúpida actitud de esa mujer. En todo el camino la peli azul miraba por la ventana pero su atención no estaba en las hermosas calles de la ciudad, sus pensamientos le traían a ese hombre ¿Qué tenía para encenderla de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por encontrarse de nuevo con él? ¡Jamás le gusto el sexo! No entendía porque ahora actuaba como una adolescente que se calentaba por todo y que hasta ahora estaba descubriendo su sexualidad. Se registró disimuladamente, traía medias de ligero que se abrochaban a su pequeña y sensual tanga morada con arandelas negras igual que su sostén de juego que tenía un hermoso moño en el centro de sus pechos. Se mordió el labio y cruzó las piernas para suprimir tanto deseo experimentado.

—Llegamos señorita –Su voz la saco de sus pensamientos y vio el edificio con desconfianza, él no le había dicho ningún piso, ningún apartamento ¿Cómo fue a olvidar ese pequeño detalle?

—¿Seguro que es acá?

—Claro que sí señorita, esa librería de ahí es la que corresponde a la dirección que usted me dio–Extrañada Juvia le pagó una cantidad de dinero exorbitante —Usted jamás trajo a Juvia a este lugar ¿Entendió?

—Si señorita.

—Gracias por su comprensión –desconfiada bajo mirando a todos los lados comprobando que nadie la siguiera, Gray ya se lo había advertido, alguna estúpida estaba detrás de ella con la intención de hacer una historia e inventar vulgaridades, si Mirajane se enterará… respiró profundo no era bueno pensar en eso ahora que estaba tan cerca de entregarse al placer y a momentos de felicidad. La librería tenía solo un cristal en el cual se exhibían una lista de los libros más vendidos en la época con sus respectivos precios, la joven leyó los títulos con interés y sin más auto control para esperar entró en el lugar, quería saber de él y en esa pequeña tienda podían darle una pista.

Sin más hizo sonar la campanilla al abrir la puerta, paso el umbral de la puerta y en el lugar de la registradora vio al pelinegro que tenía la atención puesta en un libro, sus ojos se levantaron por un milisegundo y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la diseñadora pero decidió darse importancia y volvió a su lectura, dos segundos después dos hermosas chicas fueron a registrar sus libros, una con su largo cabello castaño estaba seduciendo al joven riéndose como una tonta quinceañera y enroscándose un rulo entre el dedo. Mientras que la otra con cabello plateado se agachaba dándole una perfecta vista al escote de sus pechos. Juvia mordió su labio a tal punto de hacerse daño, no le gustaba compartir…Eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo y más a esa segunda tonta que se parecía a la estúpida de Lisanna. Las jovencitas salieron del lugar y al hacerlo Gray les pico el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta, Juvia entró moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro provocándolo, no lo determino estaba demasiado furiosa para soportarlo.

Sus ojos pasearon por los innumerables títulos de los libros exhibidos, se perdió por los corredores del lugar sin darse cuenta, jamás pensó que el mesero tuviera otro trabajo y menos que fuera un maldito mujeriego, su ira llegó a niveles insuperables, estaba fastidiada y se encontraba al borde del berrinche. _"¿Eres estúpida o qué? Es un maldito mujeriego Juvia, puede contagiarte algo peligroso ¡Corre! No seas tonta"_ Movió la cabeza afirmando, por fin estaba de acuerdo con su otro yo y decidida dio un paso hacia adelante para irse pero fue agarrada violentamente del antebrazo, su cuerpo delicado voló por el aire y sin darse cuenta se encontraba arrinconada entre una estantería y un cuerpo musculoso.

—Pensé que no te atreverías a venir modelito. –Sus manos viajaron directamente debajo de su falda y las subió hasta jugar con su pequeña tanga.

—Suelte a Juvia, imbécil. –Violentamente la peli azul aparto la mano del Fullbuster de su cuerpo y lo miro desafiante.

—¿Ahora no quieres? ¿Para qué ha venido hasta acá si no quieres follar?

—Juvia se dio cuenta que le sobran mujeres para follar, así que permiso ella se va.

—No no no linda no te equivoques, no puedes controlar con quien follo y con quién no.

—A Juvia no le gusta compartir así que ella cree que esto se acabó. Además alguna de esas perras puede tener enfermedades y Juvia no permitirá que usted la contagie.

—¿Qué se acabó? –preguntó con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Tiene razón, no se puede acabar algo que nunca existió, suelte a Juvia. –La joven forcejeó pero Gray no la soltó ni siquiera aflojo su agarre.

—Ni mierda, no vienes hasta acá para tentarme con este insulto a la decencia –Toco su falda y en un movimiento rápido la halo haciendo que los botones volaran por todas partes y que el trozo de tela bajara por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo, su zona intima cubierta solo por la pequeña tanga le hizo relamerse los labios.

—Juvia le dijo que no –Trató de agacharse para recoger su falda pero él se lo impidió, Gray puso los brazos de la Loxar bruscamente arriba de su cabeza aprisionándola para que no se moviera, su cuerpo sufrió el mismo tratamiento, el Fullbuster con sus piernas la aprisionó y ella sin escapatoria sintió el miembro del peli negro duro y necesitado. Ferozmente el oji gris se apodero de su boca, Juvia jadeó al contacto y al abrir la boca sintió la lengua intrusa de Gray proporcionándole una guerra por el territorio, ella no quería ceder por un demonio no podía hacerlo, no después de ver que hacia todo eso con todas, la peli azul al despegarse se apartó y se trató de zafar pero él era demasiado fuerte, igual de fuerte cuando la sometió en el baño de aquel restaurante.

—Juvia no quiere acostarse con usted sabiendo que toca a otras mujeres –atinó a decir entre esfuerzos y empujones.

—Tú te acuestas con quien te da la gana ¿Qué mierdas te digo? –Resoplando Juvia se trató de soltar de nuevo pero él se lo impidió.

—Juvia ya no quiere, no puede obligarla ¡Suéltela ahora!

—¡No!

—Juvia no quiere maldito salvaje.

—Claro que quieres tonta modelito, deja de hacerte la digna y deja que te folle como te gusta. –Sus labios bruscos se apoderaron de ella, Juvia volteo la cara y no dejo que la besara. Ella estaba asustada, el peli negro estaba actuando demasiado raro y ella solo quería librarse, Gray se apartó lo suficiente para que ella le diera un cabezazo y al hacerlo el muchacho sintió como un dolor fuerte se adueñaba de su frente, al tocarse el lugar afectado libero a Juvia que solo veía como todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ella. Trato de alejarse pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin golpearse fuertemente gracias a que puso sus manos. Cabreado Gray iba irse en contra de ella pero la vio en el piso y sintió un estrujón en su corazón, no entendía porque esa mujer lo hacía perder el control, jamás en la vida había tratado a alguien como a ella, tan salvaje, tan estúpido, tan fuerte y cruel. Los segundos pasaban y él estaba como una estatua viendo a la nada tratando de encontrar algo coherente que le indicara el porqué de su comportamiento pero sencillamente nada pasaba por su mente. Exactamente había sido un cerdo pero quería, necesitaba tener sexo y descargar toda la frustración que estaba sintiendo con ella. Como un reflejo vio que ella por fin se podía levantar y corrió atrapándola entre sus brazos, la joven forcejeó para liberarse pero su voz la acalló.

—No puedes salir de este corredor tonta, las cámaras te grabaran en ropa interior y creo que el de seguridad se pajeara viéndote. Estás a salvo acá este es un punto ciego –la peli azul se mordió el labio y sin razón aparente grito con dolor, su desesperación se escuchó por toda la librería, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y susurró bajitico _"los hombres son iguales, son peligrosos, son dañinos, solo eres tu Juvia, ¿Cómo lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que la barrera se derribará? ¿Cómo?" _Gray ladeo la cabeza al escucharla hablar, estaba hablando sola con la mirada perdida, susurrando cosas fuera de sí. El oji gris nervioso le beso la frente despacio, con ternura y culpabilidad. Poco a poco le beso el pequeño chichón que se le estaba formando en la frente. Era fuerte de eso no tenía dudas, se hizo daño ella misma con tal de soltarse de un maldito animal.

Enseguida el peli negro paso los dedos suavemente por la herida y luego los deslizo por sus suaves mejillas, no lo miraba no volvía a la realidad, algo muy malo estaba pasando con ella pero el desconocía el porqué de su reacción.

—Lo siento, nunca me había pasado, nunca había perdido el control con una chica. No soy agresivo, no soy un animal, lo siento –Desesperado la abrazó y la alejo para verla más tiempo, la peli azul llevó sus ojos azules a los de él y se lanzó en sus brazos con desesperación, con anhelo, con deseo, empezó a besarlo, a tomarlo y a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo pasando sus suaves manos por él, Gray desconcertado le siguió el juego y le arrancó la suave blusa dejándola únicamente con la sexy ropa interior que había elegido. Por unos segundos se apartó para admirarla y esa imagen logró encenderlo más de la cuenta.

—Chúpamelo –se desabotonó y bajo su pantalón con sus boxers tan rápido que Juvia no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se le hiciera sexo oral? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—¡Hazlo! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo Juvia, cualquier marica inoportuno puede llegar!

—Claro que no, eso es asqueroso, Juvia jamás ha hecho algo así. –Gray se rio irónico pero al fijarse en la reacción de la Loxar se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Jamás se lo has mamado a alguien?

—Claro que no, es de mal gusto. –Esa última frase basto para subir el morbo del peli negro que ya muy acalorado le arranco las medias de la tanga negra y le quitó ese pedazo de prenda para penetrarla de una sola estocada, la peli azul gimió pero por alguna extraña razón desconocida para ella le encantaba que fuera duro. No necesito de juegos preliminares, ya con sus pensamientos en el taxi estaba más que lista para que él entrará en ella. Juvia se subió en él con ambas piernas poniendo todo su peso en él, algo que el peli negro no esperaba y con risas ambos cayeron al suelo, el joven se sentó y se apoyó su espalda en la estantería de libros mientras la acomodaba, ella se sentó entre sus piernas y se metió la erección del peli negro en su lugar, jadeantes empezaron el ritmo, mientras ella salía y entraba de él, el pelinegro se movía para recibirla gustoso invistiéndola con ferocidad.

—¡Bésame! –Reclamó Gray acercándola a sus labios.

—Los besos no deben interferir en la penetración.

—¡Cállate y hazlo! –al pronunciar la frase Juvia gimió de placer perdiendo el ritmo.

—Es aquí ¿no? –la joven la miro extrañada con las mejillas sonrojadas y al sentir otra descarga de placer gimió más fuerte.

—Tu punto, lo he encontrado. –Se movió en círculos sobre ese lugar y frenéticamente comenzó a lamer su cuello saboreando la vainilla de su esencia combinada con su sudor.

—Ahí….ahi….ah…aaahh…no….no pare…por favor.

—Te ves tan linda pidiendo el favor.

—¡Cállese! –La peli azul se adueñó de la boca del pelinegro y se adentró en el usando su lengua, extrañamente con él no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza, podía ser una atrevida y a él le encantaba y lo encendía, de un jalonazo Gray subió las copas del sostén y se adueñó de sus pechos tomándolos con la boca mientras ella se arqueaba disfrutando la sensación con gozo.

—Gray…Gray…Aaaaaaaaaahh…..más, más, maaas.

—¿Más que linda? –Jadeo y mordió su clavícula volviéndole a dejar una herida en el cuerpo a la modelo.

—No marque a Juvia –Protestó sin fuerzas ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el orgasmo que se aproximaba, lo podía sentir, su vientre estaba doliendo y todo en ella se estaba entumeciendo.

—¿Más que linda? –Repitió jadeante y ella le respondió moviendo sus caderas más rápido. Gray se dejó llevar por su ritmo y dejo salir todo sabiendo que ella yacía escondida entre su cuello y pecho teniendo espasmos de placer.

—Juuuvia –gritó su nombre cuando su eyaculación la lleno y luego se dejó caer encima de ella, tratando de volver a recobrar el aliento.

Sus pechos subiendo y bajando con sus frentes llenas de sudor no eran sino una muestra del acto de pasión que acabaron de cometer esos dos, habían estado acostados en el piso por más de dos minutos sin decir nada, solo se miraban con complicidad.

—Juvia quería hacerlo en una cama, pensó que la había invitado a su apartamento.

—¿No te basta con esto? ¡Qué mujer tan insaciable!

—¡Ja! Un burro hablando de orejas. -Por cierto motivo su comentario no le gusto para nada y se levantó del piso acomodándose su ropa. Juvia lo notó no estaba nada feliz, no podía perder su fuente de placer, no podía hacerlo enojar entonces trato de desviar el tema, algo que pudiera servir pero palabras tontas salieron de su boca —En la casa de Juvia no se puede, alguien puede verlos. Mmmm un motel menos, lo único que queda es su casa.

—Ni lo sueñes, mi casa no es a lo que la princesa está acostumbrada.

—No pueden seguir cogiendo por ahí en cualquier lugar, pueden descubrir a Juvia.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? –lo arremedo totalmente exasperada —Pues que ambos se meterían en un problema, no creo que sea bonito para usted caminar por la calle y que una multitud de paparazzis lo ataquen.

—Por mí no hay problema. –_"estúpido arrogante, claro te jodería eso y matarías a todos"._

—¿Dónde vive? –Tenía que sacarle información, sus encuentros públicos tenían que acabar o bueno por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con esa paparazzi se calmaran.

—No te incumbe, no lo haremos en mi apartamento.

—¿Acaso vive con alguien? ¿Está casado? –Esta vez fue Juvia la que se levantó y se vistió para hacerle frente.

—Claro que no tonta, solo que me niego a hacerlo en mi apartamento.

—Solo dígale donde vive, ya pensarán en algo.

—Vivo acá ¿Contenta?

—¿En la librería?

—Ay obvio no –se tocó su frente en frustración.

—¿Entonces en dónde? –ladeo su cabeza y habló con voz inocente para poder sacarle información —En el segundo piso –Juvia sonrió y termino de vestirse pero al ver su falda le recriminó con la mirada a Gray. El peli negro alzo sus hombros y cejas riéndose de ella y de sus instintos animales y ella negó con su cabeza. Se sacó un gancho del cabello y como un hada madrina arregló su falda ante la mirada del Fulbuster que no se le despegaba en ningún momento, Gray se alarmó al escuchar la campanilla que le mostraba que había un cliente, rápidamente se acercó a ella, la miro y por instinto le beso el pequeño bulto en su frente que había resultado del golpe y le acomodo el cabello para que no se le viera.

—Fue todo un placer follar con usted señorita Loxar.

—Lo mismo dice Juvia señor Fullbuster.

—No salgas sin un libro del corredor, si alguien ve la grabación y pregunta diré que estábamos buscando un libro.

El joven se alejó y ella se demoró un poco para que nadie sospechará al volver escuchó la voz de una mujer y se sorprendió demasiado.

—Que no Nano, Sabes que no repito con ninguna mujer y no me desesperes que estoy trabajando.

—Esta noche en tu casa ¿sí? –Juvia mordió su labio inferior y se devolvió para traer un libro que había visto antes de su arrebato pasional, traviesa lo paso por la registradora y Gray levanto una ceja al ver el título de este.

—Está noche en tu apartamento, podrán practicar una de estas posturas –le señalo el libro y Juvia le paso el dinero guiñándole el ojo, salió del lugar dejando a ambos con la boca abierta, Gray dejo a Nano en la librería y salió detrás de ella.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que haces?

—Hago lo que es correcto y que te quede claro…Juvia no comparte con nadie –esa frase la habló lento haciendo énfasis en cada una de las silabas para que el joven entendiera.

—Lo que hiciste está mal, no puedes meterte en mi vida así.

—Pues nalguea a Juvia por mala –Se rio de su comentario a distancia y se subió en un taxi dejando a Gray peor de sorprendido.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo, Juvia lo decía como burla pero Gray lo tomo de otra manera waaaa. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Noriko Ishida: **Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y yo sé porque te gusta :D estas pillada, ok no enserio espero que te haya gustado este cap :D te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico.

**Angela li marvell: **Jajaja sexo salvaje everywhere, el lado pervertido es demasiado sexy, únete a la oscuridad conmigo, ok no te quiero y te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico bye :D

**Juviadelasoledad: **Bueno si ambos tienen sus traumas pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo cada una de las cosas ocultas, me gusta que te guste… ME ENCANTA. Bueno pasando al manga weee Mashima se alimenta de nuestro dolor y se hace inmortal con nuestro sufrimiento, creo que deme tener nuestras lágrimas en una lacrima alimentándose de ellas. Bueno no creo del todo que gray se haya vuelto malo, no es posible el ama a su familia y a Fairy Tail obviamente aún hay esperanzas para el gruvia, algo tiene que pasar en un mes eso fue lo que me dijeron algo en Ice Trail o en el manga, solo hay que ser pacientes y si no pasa golpeare al que me dijo eso. Claro yo sabía que ellos tenían que conocerse desde peques, aunque no se vieron el destino los vuelve a juntar ¿A que es romántico? Bueno te dejo y te mando un beso con un abrazo psicológico bye.

**Chachos:** Pinche Gray insensible, es demasiado insensible y un poco loco controlador pero así lo amamos, creo que si es la fasti de Lucy ya me decidi pero hará su aparición después. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y ya sabes e próximo habrá sexo pero más duro aún, eso último que dijo Juvia le costara. Ti quiero :D bye

**Serena Sailor Moon**: jajajaja No te traumes disfrútalo, aunque el sexo es duro y Gray a veces es un insensible creo que todas queremos uno así, los dos se sacarán del hueco te lo aseguro toca esperar y ya sabes me encanta que te encante :D bye te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Dobe Pandita:** Jajajaja acá te traigo tu sustento de ideas pervertidas, solo espera el próximo será más pervertido y duro aún, espero que este cap te haya gustado como el otro y ya sabes me encanta los reviews testamento, te quiero bye :D te mando un bezote y un abrazote psicologicote. Jajaja.

**Anonimous:** Jajajaja Ese Gray es un animal, domador, sexy, arrogante y sobre todo un poco desiquilibrado, pero neee yo sé que todas queremos uno así, que nos haga sentir vivas y que lo haga duro y locamente. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te quiero bye :D

**Taty Hyuuga**: Jajajaa espero que el gatico siga vivo, yo también sinceramente me haría más caprichosa y créeme que después del próximo capítulo a Juvia le encantarán los castigos, tanto físicos como sexuales. Te mando un beso y un abrazo y mandale mis saludes al sexy gatico, te quiero bye.


	4. Punishment

**Hola hermosuras, vengo a traerles un capitulo pero antes, bueno sé que no lo había hecho antes pero esta historia puede traer escenas que hieran su sensibilidad y que puedan ser demasiado fuertes por el tipo de material que decidí manejar en este fic, así que les recomiendo no leer si creen que es demasiado para ustedes.**

**Kazuki: **Hola! Claro que no me voy a enojar, mira este fic no lo hago con intensión de lastimar a nadie, ni con ánimo de degradar a los personajes porque los amo demasiado para hacerlos sufrir. Tome este proyecto como un reto de una escritora que quiero mucho, ella me dio especificaciones y yo deje volar mi imaginación, en ningún momento quiero que pienses que es violación aunque hago este fic con ánimo de demostrar las fantasías de la mayoría de las chicas que dicen que les gusta el sexo duro, claro hay un porcentaje que está de acuerdo y un porcentaje que no lo está en dichos estudios, imagino que estas en esa parte que no y respeto que no te agrade esto. Créeme que hice este proyecto con la mayor inocencia del caso, nunca pensé en lastimar fans y aunque mi ánimo no es que dejes de leer mis historias, creo que si no puedes soportarlo no deberías hacerlo, en realidad ellos comienzan al revés y en este momento la relación es algo dura y vendrán muchas cosas más, así que si no te sientes en capacidad no lo hagas por favor. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico. Bye.

**Jbadillodavilla:** Lo sé es extraña pero pronto muy pronto llegara el amors. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico.

**Chachos:** O sea lo sé, soy genial ok no pero sabes que me encanta Lyon y Meredy en la misma oración, claro que quiero Juvia's work aunque no he podido leer tus actualizaciones perdóname la vida por favor. Esos taxistas son re zafados pero total toca sonreír para que no lo violen a uno y Juvia lo encaro eso me encanto. Espero que te haya encantado el cap ahorita seguimos hablando.

**Angela Li Marvell:** Jajajaja pues no sería una mala idea, Juvia secuestrándola y encerrándolo en un cuarto haciéndole quien sabe cuántas porquerías jajaja. Este lado no es tan oscuro, no somos pervertidas solo con imaginación sexy. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico, te quiero bye.

**Viry3fick: **Lo sé somos demasiado masoquistas y eso es…bueno creo que es bueno, sabes que me encanta que te encante y sí, sinceramente amo la actitud de Gray porque no se la deja montar de Juvia y la deja en su lugar, una persona fastidiosa odio las personas altivas y él quiere traerla al lado bueno mediante ciertas prácticas. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico bye te quiero.

**Juviadelasoledad: **Juvia reclama lo que es de ella, yo haría lo mismo y espero que este cap te haya encantado. Con respecto al manga Gray está fingiendo porque reconoció a Natsu, no puede ser malo solo espera obtener información ahí y no se irá con Natsu. Solo espero que le diga Natsu que Juvia está muy mal por su culpa para que se le afloje el kokoro un poco. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico bye.

**Nole-chan:** jajajaja ese Gray es gay pero posesivo y me encanta, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap. Te mando un abrazo y un beso psicológico bye.

**Taty Hyuuga: **¿Sabes? Le mostré la amenaza a una amiga y me dijo Dany dile que odias los gatos y estuve tan tentada a decirte eso pero en realidad temí por la vida del gatico jajajaja espero que siga sano y salvo. Bueno ya te imaginas las cosas, tienes la mente algo macabra como la mia y si te doy una pista el primero en caer será el sexyno porque Juvia es más dura y está llena de traumas. Espero que te haya encantado el cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni no ao:** jajaja pos inspírate o te mato por no dejarme review. Ok no tu sabes que yo soy toda dulzura y corazones. Te quiero Miki bye.

**Anonimous: **A mí en cierta manera me encanta esa forma de ser de Juvia pero mira que para una mierda hay una peor y Gray la está domando y sabe cómo tratarla, jajaja si lo leí y casi muero total estaba leyéndolo con una amiga y veo el momento Gruvia y casi muero pero luego a Gray convertido eso me dejo mucho trauma. ¿Mashima por qué me hace esto? ¿Se alimenta de nuestro sufrimiento? Jamás le perdonare eso porque mi Gray es demasiado que te encante el cap y te mando un beso y un abrazote psicológico.

**Bien acá va el cap.**

* * *

Abrió la puerta y sin ganas lanzó las llaves encima del sillón, el día había sido una mierda en el trabajo, corre corres y el maldito restaurante lleno hasta el tope, se fue directamente al refrigerador para encontrar algo con el que sobrevivir esa noche y se aflojó el corbatín del uniforme tirando los zapatos para relajarse y sentir el frío del piso, sintió un pequeño placer y sonrió al recordar su encuentro con la peli azul, definitivamente eso había sido lo mejor de aquel día. Se sirvió un poco de la comida que había preparado en el almuerzo y llevo el plato al comedor pero algo no estaba bien. Tomo con apuro el dibujo de encima de su mesa y luego tomó otro. Habían unos cinco dibujos perfectamente coloreados encima de su mesa y sabía perfectamente que él era una bola para dibujar.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Quién anda ahí? -Tomo su bate de béisbol colgado en la sala, camino lentamente por el pasillo de su pequeño apartamento y abrió la puerta de su habitación de un sólo tirón.

— ¿Juvia lo asustó? -Tiro el bate al suelo y se quedó petrificado al ver a la peli azul encima de su cama con un exótico conjunto que dejaba mucho a la vista. ¿Cómo no reaccionar ante tal mujeronon que estaba encima de su cama?

— ¿Cómo diablos entraste? -Se dirigió a su armario ignorándola y sacando su pijama, la reacción en su miembro había sido inmediata y no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

— Su portero se motivó con un poco de billetes verdes y hasta le dio las llaves de su apartamento -Con una sonrisa triunfante hizo mover las llaves y lo siguió con los ojos a todas las partes a las que iba. Mordió su labio al ver como Gray se deshacía de su camiseta blanca impecable botón por botón y se ponía una camisa simple de los Yankees.

— Maldito, si estuviera en mis manos lo despediría. Te dije que no podías entrar a mi casa.

— Pero acá esta Juvia y se demoró mucho en llegar. Tuvo tiempo de hacer más de cuatro diseños.

— El trabajo es duro, salgo a las diez y para relajarme fui a un lugar después.

— ¿A dónde? -Sintió como la altanera voz de la peli azul le cuestiono con posesividad.

— No te importa. -Se quitó su pantalón dándole la espalda a Juvia para que no notara su erección.

— Claro que le importa a Juvia -sin que el peli negro se lo esperara lo empujó y lo arrinconó contra el armario. — Esto -Bruscamente agarró el miembro de Gray arrancándole un gemido de dolor al peli negro. — Es sólo de Juvia, ninguna perra puede tocarlo mientras entré en el cuerpo de Juvia.

— Te dije que mi vida no te incumbía, nunca prometí sólo acosarme contigo, lo mío contigo es sólo una aventura niña caprichosa y no voy a ceder ante tus demandas.

— Tiene razón, hay millones de hombres que se mueren por estar con Juvia, ni que usted fuera algo especial, sólo mire este pedazo de "casa" -Las mejillas de la peli azul se pusieron rojas de la rabia, claramente ese lugar no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada y fue una total estúpida al rebajarse estando en esa parte solo por un rato de sexo. Cuanto trabajo le costó diseñar en una mesa de comedor sabiendo que en su estudio tenía todas las comodidades y eso la hizo enojar más ¿Qué no veía su maldito esfuerzo por estar con él? Liberó del agarre a Gray y tomo su abrigo y su celular.

— ¡Lárgate, vete a tu maldita mansión eso sí no es un pedazo de casa!

— Hola Lyon-san -Gray se dio cuenta que ella había ignorado su última frase y tras del hecho se había atrevido a llamar a un hombre delante de sus narices. No iba a permitir eso, por una mierda que no.

— ¿Estas sólo?

— ¡Juvia cuelga el maldito teléfono!

— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿No me escuchaste? Cuelga o te hago colgar -Juvia fulminó con la mirada a Gray y se dirigió a la sala del comedor para recoger sus trabajos y guardarlos con sumo cuidado en su porta planos mientras sostenía el teléfono con el hombro y con su oreja.

— No, no importa Juvia va a tu casa quiere sexo. -Sin ninguna razón aparente Gray le arrancó el celular de la mano y lo estrelló contra la pared.

— Te dije que colgaras el celular. –El chico respiró con sus puños fuertemente apretados viendo la expresión de horror de la peli azul. Del celular nada que hacer había muerto en millones de pedazos. Ignoró a Gray y al tener guardado su último dibujo giró la perilla y trato de salir.

— ¿A dónde mierdas crees que vas? –apresuradamente se puso su pantalón de pijama y se plantó en la puerta para impedirle el paso.

— A usted no le incumbe la vida de Juvia -Con todo el enojo que tenía en ese momento le lanzó las llaves que había adquirido de su apartamento al pecho del Fullbuster y salió sumamente enojada. Gray estaba peor de enojado que ella. Sin importarle nada abrió dándole una patada a la puerta y la agarró de la cintura alzándola en el corredor de su edificio, Juvia pataleó como una niñita — ¡Suéltela! ¡Juvia dijo que la soltara! -Gray empezó a caminar de vuelta con ella.

— ¡Ni mierda! ¡Vas a terminar lo que viniste hacer acá!

— Juvia le dijo a Lyon-san que iba ir a su casa y eso es lo que hará.

— Te follare bien duro por tu comportamiento a tal punto que no te quedarán ganas de encontrarte con nadie que no sea yo. -De repente se abrió la puerta vecina y la joven se sorprendió al ver como Gray sostenía a la chica y la trataba de entrar a su apartamento.

— Hola Levy, no te preocupes sólo es una jueguito con mi novia.

— Hola Gray -Con una sonrisa volvió a entrar para darles la privacidad que necesitaban. Él aprovechó el desconcierto de Juvia con las palabras anteriores y la entró cerrando la puerta con llave.

— Deje salir a Juvia.

— Mientras estés conmigo ningún hijo de puta te puede tocar.

— ¿Ya ha follado a su vecinita?

— ¡Cállate, estúpida! ¡Todo se escucha en estos malditos apartamentos!

— Juvia le hizo una pregunta –Sus ojos azules se clavaron en sus ojos grises y el frunció el ceño, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder eso estaba claro pero ya estaba bastante excitado y no la lastimaría como lo hizo esa tarde, no se pudo controlar y eso en él era bastante raro, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con ella y sonrió de lado con aires de villano.

— Levy no es de mi tipo y menos me acercaría a ella con el noviecito que tiene, me mataría al instante.

— Está bien, ábrale la puerta a Juvia.

— Me gustaría mejor abrir tus piernas –Juvia abrió los ojos, ¿No que ambos estaban enojados?

— Qué comentario tan fuera del lugar y aún más sabiendo que Juvia no se acostará con usted estando con otras mujeres. Préstele el teléfono necesita llamar a Lyon-san.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?

— Qué tienen a Juvia secuestrada porque el imbécil con el que se acuesta le exige pero no da nada a cambio.

— Solo me he acostado contigo ¿Contenta?

— Contenta pero préstele el teléfono.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?

— Juvia no sabe.

— Dile que te acabo de bajar la regla. –Juvia lo miro con cara de póker — Claro que no, eso es asqueroso -centró su mirada al horizonte para pensar.

— Pásale a Juvia el celular –Gray le mostró su humilde celular y ella lo tomo en sus manos, necesitaba empezar a hacer cambios y más si él era su amante, aunque para ella fuera demasiada extraña esa palabra considerando que no quería ningún compromiso. Buscó en su bolso la libreta donde anotaba los números de teléfono por alguna emergencia y marcó de nuevo a Lyon.

— Hola Lyon-san….bien bien….a Juvia le acabo de llegar un correo de Mirajane, hoy no se podrá, le dejo bastante trabajo, Juvia lo siente…..no tranquilo no es necesario….bien…..gracias….adiós. –Gray no la dejo colgar cuando se abalanzó sobre ella y se apodero ferozmente de sus labios, la chica abrió la boca para que él explorará toda su cavidad y jugará con su rosada lengua. — Juvia pudo sentir su erección en su culo mientras usted la alzaba –se burló del joven y se adueñó de los labios del peli negro duramente. Gray la empujó y con sus dedos dibujo el contorno de los labios de la joven.

— Esa boca, tengo que castigarla porque solo dice cosas sucias.

— ¿Como la va a castigar? –emocionada y ya excitada por la voz del joven sonrió ante la declaración y se quitó su abrigo de un solo tirón para que el admirara su hermoso cuerpo.

— Vamos a quitarle la virginidad a esa boca –Sonrió maliciosamente.

— Pero Juvia ya ha besado. –Se burló más fuerte al escuchar la pequeña frase que había sonado demasiado inocente para él.

— No de ese tipo de virginidad –Juvia quedo en shock mientras él la guiaba a la habitación agarrándola de la mano.

— A juvia le da asco, no puede hacerlo. –Gray suspiró hondamente ¿Qué mierdas? Aún no se creía que una modelo así nunca se la hubiera chupado a nadie.

— Bien, entonces primero lo haré yo pero esto hará peor tu castigo. –la empujó suavemente a su cama y sin ganas de jugueteo le quitó sus hermosas bragas color rosa de arandela negra, estaba sumamente cansado pero se relajaría al follarle la boca a esa tonta boqui suelta.

— Si gimes te daré duro, no me gusta que los vecinos escuchen cuando follo –las paredes delgadas de su apartamento transmitían cualquier mínimo sonido ¿Darle duro? Juvia amaba cuando ese hombre le daba duro y que fuera todo un salvaje pero le preocupaba bastante eso de chupárselo ¿y si lo hacía mal? ¿Si sabía asqueroso y si vomitaba? Sus pensamientos desparecieron al sentir la lengua del pelinegro entrando dentro de ella y jugueteando en su interior, con su brazos le abrió más las piernas cumpliendo su amenaza en la puerta y con los dedos jugó con su botoncito rosado, sonrió cuando empezó a sentir los suspiros de Juvia.

— ¿Ves? No hay asco, esto eres tú, la parte más hermosa de tu cuerpo –Puso toda su lengua plana y la lamió profundamente, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer a la joven.

— ¡Cállate! Cierra la boca o no dejare que llegues. –Juvia asintió con sus labios pegados fuertemente para no emitir ningún sonido. — Así está mejor. –Siguió con su trabajo haciendo torbellinos sobre su clítoris y luego embistiéndola cambiando de técnica, bien sabía que Juvia estaba cerca por lo húmeda que se encontraba y eso le encantaba, ese sabor era tan delicioso y diferente, sabía a ella y eso le encantaba al peli negro encendiéndolo de una manera descomunal.

— Juvia, no…no aguanta más.

— Tranquila nena, yo recibo con gusto tu orgasmo –Y con esas palabras Juvia llegó de la mejor manera posible, Gray bebió el líquido que salió de ella mientras convulsionaba en la cama guiada por el placer.

— ¡Es tu turno! –posesivo y altanero se subió a la cama mientras ella ni se había alcanzado a recuperar, mientras aún su cuerpo se removía de placer se quitó su pantalón y bóxer hasta quedar desnudo de la cintura para abajo ante ella. La chica con la visión borrosa trato de levantarse y él se sentó en la cama encima de sus propias piernas.

— ¡Comienza! –Juvia se quedó mirándolo y aunque las palabras del peli negro le desagradaban ese enorme miembro erecto y a la espera de sus caricias le hizo elevar el morbo.

— ¿Juvia que hace? Nunca lo ha hecho.

— ¿Nunca has visto porno? –Juvia negó con una mirada tenebrosa.

— Bien, primero lámelo. Pruébalo. –indecisa se fue hacia él, apoyó sus codos en la cama y se acostó mostrando sus enormes nalgas, le pego un tímido lengüetazo.

— ¿Aún sigue tu lengua en su lugar o se te cayó?

— ¡Cierre la boca imbécil! Juvia tiene en su poder tu parte más sensible –rio como villana de película y paso su lengua por su labio inferior mostrándola más de la cuenta, con eso había contestado a la pregunta de Gray haciéndolo pasar saliva.

— Pórtate bien y no te cogeré la boca tan fuerte, has círculos en la punta. –Endureció su lengua e hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho. — Buena chica. Ahora por todo el tronco linda –Juvia lo hizo y traviesamente con su mano empezó a jugar con esas dos bolas que colgaban de él. — No seas traviesa –no se lo dijo por jugar con él sino porque había sacado su cola y la hacía ver más grande y deseable. El joven se dedicó a ver sus hermosas nalgas mientras la chica poco a poco tomaba confianza y experimentaba con su miembro. — Nena, perfecto, sigue así. –Después de jugar un rato se lo hecho a la boca y comenzó a succionar de él, un gruñido ronco salió del peli negro — Cuidado con los dientes Juvia, juega con tu lengua, ahh no quites las manos maldita sea, sigue jugando con ellos — Como ordene –la chica sintió una gota salada en sus labios y se dio cuenta que estuvo equivocada toda su vida, no era para nada asqueroso, la hacía mojarse más y sentirse muy realizada al ver la cara de placer del peli negro.

— Linda mueve tu boca como si fuera tus caderas, como si fuera tu vagina que está dándole placer a mi falo –Con un ritmo lento y tortuoso hizo lo que Gray le ordeno, adelante y atrás, era tan grande que no se lo podía meter todo a la boca, mientras jugaba con una mano en sus partes con la otra sostenía la raíz de su miembro para no ahogarse. Gray la sostenía para que no se hiciera daño y sin pensar comenzó a tocar su segunda entrada. — Cuando hagas algo demasiado malo te cogeré el culo, así que nunca hagas que me enoje demasiado linda. -La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y siguió con su trabajo sintiendo como empezaba a vibrar y crecer dentro de su boca. Cuando se sintió muy complacido la miro con superioridad, sus ojos azules se reprimieron y ella sintió un mal presentimiento.

— Vamos a follarte esa boca nena, aquí empieza el castigo –Esperó que Juvia lo soltará completamente y la alzo dejándola apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, ya dejándola sentada, se arrodilló quedando a la altura de su boca, en la posición perfecta y apoyó las manos en la pared. —Coloca las manos en mi cadera, si no puedes resistirlo empújame y te daré por el culo cambiando el castigo. –Juvia sintió como Gray entraba de una sola estocada en su boca, el joven gimió al sentirla tan húmeda y deliciosa, Juvia podía soportarlo solo si no empujaba hasta el fondo, no podía contenerla toda. Se deslizó lentamente para volver a entrar en ella de una sola estocada, los ojos azules de la chica lo hicieron tranquilizarse, lo estaba disfrutando y entonces empujó más y más deleitándose con la boca de la peli azul, tenía cuidado pero iba aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Juvia cerró más su boca para apretarlo y satisfacerlo. — Linda que hermosa te ves así. –Siguió así por unos segundos, la chica se había acostumbrado a recibirlo y eso no era un castigo para ella, aunque quería que ya se metiera dentro de ella. Quería algo duro, algo típico de él.

— Nena ¿Quieres mi semen? –Gray ya se encontraba en su límite, no sabía si ella estaba lo totalmente preparada para recibir todo su líquido así que se contuvo hasta escuchar su respuesta. Juvia movió la cabeza extasiada por lo que le hacía, siempre se consideró fuerte y que todos hacían lo que ella quería pero él podía, él sabía cómo ganarle y tratarla, él sabía cómo domarla.

— Me vengo linda abre bien la boca y trágatelo –termino la frase y repentinamente Juvia sintió un líquido que se escurría por su garganta, al principio tosió, no se esperaba tanto pero luego se recuperó y lo saboreo gustosamente, era salado y delicioso, ese maldito mesero era delicioso en todo sentido. Gray trató de acostarse en la cama para relajarse pero ella se lo impidió, chupo de él para sacarle hasta la última gota y cuando se dio cuenta que no había más lo soltó y lo empujó encima de la cama subiéndose juguetonamente en su cuerpo y sacando su gigantesco trasero.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo Juvia? – le ronroneó jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja y ese pequeño toquecito volvió a encender a Gray.

— Mmmm ¿Pues qué te digo linda? Nada mal para ser tu primera vez. –Juvia sonrió de satisfacción y se sentó en su zona intima, sus manos viajaron por debajo de la camiseta de béisbol del chico y poco a poco se la quitó para poder admirar ese hermoso torso.

— Bien sigamos –Gray le desabrochó el sostén y libero sus pechos para poderlos admirar, sin penetrar Juvia restregó su zona intima en la de él con ganas de revivir a ese amiguito que tanto le encantaba y que la hacía gritar de placer volviendo la loca. Gray en un movimiento rápido la puso debajo de él y verifico que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para lo que iba a pasar después.

— Si haces un mínimo sonido, te doy durísimo ¿Entendiste? –la chica asintió con su cabeza, eso era lo que quería y cuando lo sintió dentro de ella gimió muy fuerte. —Shhh –Gray retrocedió con lentitud y volvió a entrar en ella haciendo que la respiración de Juvia comenzara a descontrolarse. En ese instante sonó el timbre y ambos se sorprendieron, ni mierda Juvia no se quedaría con las ganas así fuera el mismo rey lo dejaría esperando hasta que terminaran con ese sexo tan delicioso. Lo aprisionó con sus piernas de la cadera y con sus brazos de la nuca.

— Gray soy yo, Nano, abre la puerta. –El apartamento era lo bastante chico como para que escucharán quien estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Mierda! –Gray maldijo mientras volvía a envestir a Juvia, la peli azul sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir por sus venas. Ya le había dicho que no compartía con absolutamente nadie lo que era de ella y ahuyentaría a esa puta que estaba detrás de su maldita fuente de placer.

— ¡Aaaaah Gray! –gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y con la voz más sexy que tenía.

— ¡Juvia cállate! –la peli azul lo desafío con la mirada y él aceptó su desafió, la envistió con fuerza arranándole un gemido de placer puro. —Te dije que cerraras la boca.

— ¡Es tan grande! ¡Mételo todo, todo! –Nano puso la oreja en la puerta del joven, tenía que ser mentira lo que acababa de imaginarse.

— ¿Piensas que todo lo que haces está bien niñita? –No le cubrió la boca, Nano para él solo era una arrecha que no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera le gustó su única sesión y si Juvia seguía gritando él tenía todo el derecho de ser rudo.

— ¡Todo lo que hace es tan rico Gray! –tonta, bien si eso quería, lo haría, Nano se cansaría de tocar, con semejante alarido de placer de la peli azul ya era más que claro que se encontraba ocupado y que no le abriría.

— ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Sabes que le pasa a las niñas malas como tú? –La envistió con más fuerza para retroceder lentamente y despertar todos los sentidos de la joven.

— ¿!Les dan duro!? ¡Juvia necesita más! ¡Más…más…más! –No sabía si estaba actuando pero eso lo estaba encendiendo demasiado y entonces más fuerte y más la invistió, Juvia estaba en las nubes, él era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Crees que está bien comprar un maldito libro de kamasutra?

— ¡Siiiii ahhhh! ¡Siiiii! ¡Sii para hacerlas con usted! –Nano estaba pasmada en la puerta, eso había sido demasiado, Gray solo era de ella y se iba a vengar de la estúpida esa.

— ¿Y si la estúpida de Nano te hubiera reconocido? –le susurró mientras la torturaba con el ritmo tan fuerte que estaba llevando.

— Es una estúpida no lo hizo.

— ¿Crees que está bien llamar a un hombre delante mío?

— Usted se lo busco –Su respuesta lo hizo enojar tanto que le dio más fuerte arrancándole un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer, le apretó las manos para que no las moviera mientras el simplemente entraba y salía produciéndoles una hermosa sensación.

— Ahora te largas haciendo pataleta y mi vecina te ve ¿Está bien eso?

— No –respondió mientras lo sentía más fuerte, por cada cosa que decía más fuerte era, pero a ella no le importaba le encantaba, la calentaba, le producía algo que jamás en la vida había sentido y no iba a desaprovechar eso.

— ¡Gritas mientras tenemos sexo y ahora hasta la viejita del 2c nos está escuchando! ¿Eso está bien?

— No, no hay que tentar a los que no tienen –Gray sonrió por su natural respuesta, sus mejillas rosadas, la frente mojada de sudor y los pechos de la peli azul rebotando por la rudeza con la que estaba entrando en ella y él no podía estar más excitado. ¡Joder! La modelito que parecía una muñeca de porcelana le encantaba que se lo hicieran duro y a él le encantaba complacerla ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Jamás habían tenido este tipo de ritmo con nadie, jamás había sido tan brusco pero a él le gustaba tanto que rompió la regla de oro _jamás repetir con ninguna mujer. _

— ¡Y tras del hecho pareces disfrutar el castigo!

— ¡No es ningún castigo, esto! ¡Ahhhh más más! –Gritó de nuevo y Gray siguió con su ritmo, no iba a aguantar mucho más, ya lo sentía llegar y tenía que esperar a Juvia, que maldita tortura. Aumento la profundidad y ella gimió al sentirlo.

— ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya lo siente! ¡Aaaaahhh! –Gray llegó de la mejor manera mientras ella lo apretaba con sus paredes, sonrió y él al recuperarse le robo un beso, se salió y cayó rendido en su cama. Juvia se quedó un rato más en la cama, no era tan grande como la suya pero ambos cabían muy pegados el uno al otro.

— Temo volverte caprichosa –susurró rendido, quería dormir, había sido un largo día y entonces sus ojos vieron como la peli azul se levantaba y se vestía.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A su casa, Juvia no duerme con nadie.

— ¿Eres tonta? Son más de las doce de la noche, una mujer no puede andar sola a estas horas, sería un maldito suicidio.

— Esa perra que lo busca estaba sola, además Juvia cogerá un taxi.

— Ni mamando te dejare ir sola.

— ¿Ni mamando? –Juvia se acercó peligrosamente a él y su boca comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Gray nuevamente.

— Te quedo gustando ¿no?

— Solo saldrá de acá mamándosela.

— Juvia entiende que no te dejare salir de acá, mañana tomaras un taxi temprano pero no ahora –sin escucharlo Juvia siguió jugando con él y él por instinto le acaricio sus cabellos azules y le guiaba el ritmo con la cabeza. Al terminar de nuevo le quitó el abrigo y le amarró las manos con su camiseta de los Yankees. — Duérmete ahora –la amarró a la cabecera de la cama para que no se fuera y apagó la luz para que ambos durmieran. Juvia respiró profundo y trato de calmar la respiración agitada que tenía, odiaba dormir con alguien.

Al despertar sus muñecas estaban desatadas y él no estaba en la habitación, entró en pánico y empezó a llorar.

— ¡Gray! ¡Gray! ¡Gray! –sus gritos eran de desesperación pura y cuando lo vio entrar sumamente apurado lo abrazó y se escondió en su pecho, se calmó y trato de volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

— ¿Dónde estaba?

— En la cocina preparando el desayuno, dime que mierdas pasó.

— Nada, no es nada, vaya. –Se acostó en la cama, vio el reloj despertador y se relajó, aún era muy temprano, se tapó la cara con las cobijas y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, Gray se sorprendió demasiado ¿Qué le había pasado? Cuando entró vio a una mujer totalmente indefensa y asustada, todo lo contrario a ese ser fuerte y altanero que solía ser. Trató de no pensar en eso y se devolvió a la cocina para seguir con el desayuno, al terminar y servir llamó a Juvia.

La Loxar quedó con la boca abierta, había demasiada comida y todo pintaba delicioso.

— Siéntate come.

— Juvia no se comerá nada de esto, ¿Sabe cuanta grasa tiene todo esto?

— A la mierda la grasa, come.

— No. –El peli negro la halo y la sentó encima de sus piernas para que no huyera, se llevó un pedazo de tocino a la boca y lo llevo a la boca de la peli azul y aunque se negó al principio recibió el pedazo de tocino que fue conducido a su boca por la lengua del Fullbuster. Cerró los ojos al masticar, hace mucho no probaba cosas tan deliciosas, su desayuno solo era leche y cereal o jugo y fruta. Dejo así que el pelinegro metiera toda la comida en su boca y al terminar se levantó y se alarmo.

— ¿Sabe cuántas calorías tiene esa mierda? –Juvia corrió al baño y antes de poder vomitar fue halada mientras unos ojos grises totalmente furiosos le recriminaban.

— Te prohíbo vomitar lo que te comas, ¿Qué no piensas en tu salud? No quería decirte esto por respeto a ti y tu trabajo pero estas demasiado delgada.

— ¿Qué quiere? Que Juvia sea una gorda.

— No seas estúpida, esto que haces es una maldita enfermedad. Estas muy delgada mucho para mi gusto. ¿No entiendes que lo importante no es lo de afuera?

— No te metas en los asuntos de Juvia, no te interesan.

— No soy como los que sueles tratar, a mí no me tratas como se te da la gana. –La halo de las muñecas y la tiro a la cama, violentamente le dio la vuelta y le levantó la cola bajándole su braga.

— ¡La comida no se desperdicia! –le dio una nalgada que a Juvia le produjo mucho placer aunque no era esa la intención de Gray, quería reprenderla. — ¿Sabes cuantas personas no tienen nada que comer? –Otra nalgada — ¡Me esforcé haciéndote el maldito desayuno! -Tercera nalgada —¡Le haces daño a tu cuerpo vomitando las cosas! –Cuarto golpe — ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me costó la comida? –Quinta nalgada y le dio una sexta para quedar totalmente satisfecho.

— Más fuerte, pégale más –Gray se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, por un momento tuvo miedo ¿Qué mierdas le sucedía a esa mujer?

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras espero que lo hayan disfrutado como también espero sus sexynos reviews. Los quiero mucho bye.**


	5. Take care of me

**Hola hermosuras, les traigo un capitulo tierno, disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo como los anteriores puede contener cosas que afecten su sensibilidad, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los quiero.**

* * *

Respiró profundo ¿Que mierdas le estaba pasando a esa mujer? Pensó en todos los encuentros sexuales que habían tenido, esos eran fuertes con golpes y sobretodo con mucho placer. No podía ser otra cosa, era una sadomasoquista, una imagen que le aterró enteramente pasó por la mente del peli negro. Se imaginó con un látigo golpeándola mientras la tenía amarrada y totalmente domada. No, jamás lo haría, no sería capaz de dañarla, ni podía dejar que ella lo dañara a él con sus prácticas. Le miro las nalgas que tenía amoratadas por los golpes ¿Y aún quería más? Retrocedió por instinto, lo mejor era que terminarán esa locura de inmediato.

— ¡Vete!

— Juvia es una niña mala, aún no le ha dado su castigo.

— No Juvia, esto ya se salió de nuestras manos, no pienso golpearte y menos si te gusta. ¿No entiendes que te estás haciendo daño? ¡Tú no te quieres! vomitas, no comes y luego dejas que te peguen y te follen duro. ¿Crees que te amas?

— Juvia debió saberlo, usted no es lo suficientemente hombre para hacerla sentir viva -Lo tentó, para ella lo que acababa de pronunciar eran sólo palabrerías. ¿Qué se creía recriminándole cosas a este punto? Desde el principio él fue brusco con ella y a lo que habían llegado fue culpa de ambos.

— Un hombre no es hombre por pegarle a una mujer, un hombre es hombre por tratarla como se merece.

— En fin o es usted o es otro -Juvia se trató de levantar empujando la cola hacia atrás, la posición de perrito en la que estaba tenía que hacer su efecto en el peli negro y ella sabía que él la deseaba. Nunca había tenido una relación tan viva en toda su vida, sabía de antemano que no habría un hombre que la satisfaciera como Gray lo hacía y que la forma dura en la que lo hacían cubría una de sus necesidades, algo que ni ella misma entendía.

— ¡No seas estúpida! ¿Crees que esto está bien?

— ¡Juvia no es estúpida! Si, está bien porque ella no se siente mal físicamente porque usted se ha medido, porque ha encontrado el equilibrio entre el placer y el dolor y si hecha a Juvia de su apartamento será la última vez que se encuentren. -Como un salvaje la empujó en la cama y la volvió a poner en la posición en la que le había dado nalgadas, se bajó su pantalón de un sólo tirón y entró en ella con fuerza, con fiereza.

— Esto es lo que quieres ¿No es así?

— Aaaaaahh -Gimió por la repentina acción del peli negro, no se lo esperaba y menos tan salvaje.

— ¡Eres una pervertida! ¡Te mojaste con unas nalgadas! ¡Descarada!

— Todo lo rico Gray, todo hace mojar a Juvia.

— ¡Esta vez no! ¡Cierra la boca! -le halo con poco cuidado uno de sus mechones azules para que subiera la cabeza y así la calló en totalidad con su mano en la boca mientras la envestía fuertemente.

— Mmmm...mmm -gemía en su mano mientras él se movía frenético dentro de ella.

— Mírate, eres mi perrita -le señalo el espejo y ella vio la posición tan sumisa en la que la tenía. Se acostó en la cama espichando sus pechos contra la sábana y dejando su cola a la altura del pene de Gray para qué pudiera envestirla por detrás mientras disfrutaba de su trasero.

— Una perrita que lo vuelve un animal. Es su perro que la folla.

— Me atraes como si estuvieras en celo.

— Juvia lo está, sólo se calma cuando se lo da.

— Sólo yo puedo hacerlo y entonces ¿Vas a buscar a ese maldito? -Le soltó la boca para que respondiera y aferro ambas manos en su cintura para darle más fuerte, atrayéndola con más ferocidad a su miembro.

— Siiiiii, no puede depender sólo de Aahh de usted -Gray totalmente cabreado por su respuesta se salió de ella y se fue al baño para encerrarse. Esperaba que ella le dijera que no, que él era el único que la hacía sentir en otro mundo.

— ¡Abra la puerta, Gray! ¡Graaaaay! Juvia sólo bromeaba.

— Lárgate Juvia, se te hizo tarde para que llegues a trabajar.

— ¡Mierda Gray! ¡Juvia no ha llegado!

— Ni llegaras hoy, ya sé cuál es el perfecto castigo para ti nena. No follarte.

— ¡Fue un maldito comentario para que le diera más duro! ¡No puede dejarla así!

— Pues ve a que te de duro ese imbécil, las mujeres que cogen conmigo no hablan de otros hombres en la cama y si no te largas te hecho yo a la fuerza.

— ¡Váyase a la mierda Gray! -Furiosa tomó sus prendas y se las puso para dar un portazo al apartamento. Bajo las escaleras con el peor humor del mundo y al hacerlo se encontró con su nuevo cómplice Max.

— Señorita me alegró que haya podido entrar en el apartamento del muchacho -El celador con una sonrisa estúpida la miro en la recepción del edificio.

— Usted no vio nada.

— Uff señorita pero se me va a hacer muy difícil no escuchar nada, eso si no se me borrara -La joven suspiró resignada y sacó unos billetes de su bolso. — Usted no vio nada, no escucho nada y ella nunca estuvo aquí. -Camino hacia la puerta y se devolvió para susurrarle a una distancia donde pudiera escucharla — Avísele cuando una mujer venga a su apartamento -Le dejo más dinero en sus manos y un pequeño trozo de papel con su número de teléfono.

— Claro, yo vivo acá, veo todo lo que sucede.

— Gracias -Le sonrió coquetamente y le pico el ojo abandonando el edificio. No le parecía para nada atractivo pero tenía que tenerlo en el bolsillo para que le pasará información sobre Gray, cualquier movimiento en falso y el peli negro jamás la volvería a ver en la vida, de hecho no entendía como era que la había dejado a la mitad del acto, siempre obtenía lo que quería y ese peli negro jamás le ganaría, nunca. Enojada y con un maldito humor de perros llego a la empresa después de haberse alistado en la casa, no quería nada, ni una mínima persona que le hablará pero ahí estaba Lyon entrando en su oficina cuando Juvia le había dicho que no lo iba a recibir.

— Juvia, sabes que te amo pero esto ya fue demasiado.

— ¿De qué hablas Lyon? ¿Qué fue demasiado?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

— Juvia cree que eres un maldito fastidio pero lo de estúpido no lo entiende.

— Te aprovechas de que te amo, ¿sabes? he llegado a la conclusión de que no soy tu maldito juguete, al que quieras llamar sólo por sexo.

— Juvia te lo dejo claro desde un principio Lyon que lo de los dos sólo sería sexo. Los sentimientos son sólo para tontos.

— Dijiste que no había nadie más pero sólo me usaste para darle celos al maldito con el que te acuestas ¿no?

— ¡Juvia no se acuesta con nadie! No sabe de lo que estás hablando.

— Me llamaste de tu teléfono pero luego para cancelarme hablaste de otro número. No soy un marica.

— Robaron a Juvia, no quería preocuparte por eso te cancelo.

— Ah! Y el maldito ladrón sabía tu nombre. "Juvia cuelga el maldito teléfono".

— Escuchaste mal.

— No, llame de nuevo a ese número y era la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Qué te dijo? -La voz de Juvia sonó casi de un hilo, se vio descubierta, perdería su trabajo por esa maldita adicción a un mesero, a un sexy peli negro que le cumplía sus caprichos con sexo duro.

— Dijo que estaba equivocado que no conocía a ninguna Juvia -la peli azul suspiro de alivio y lo miro fuertemente a los ojos.

— ¡Y así hubiera sido una correcta llamada! ¡Juvia no permitirá que metas tus narices en su vida porque no significas nada en ella, sólo momentos de placer y si no entiendes eso en tu ignorante mente Juvia te pide que jamás le hables!

— No puedes sacarme de tu vida así no más, he sido todo un caballero pero si me obligas te haré la vida imposible para que no tomes malas decisiones.

— Ni mierda Lyon, Juvia te dijo que no te metieras en su vida y si Juvia quiere acostarse con otros hombres no te tiene que pedir permiso ¡Olvídate! –Con sus palabras solo quería proteger a Gray y protegerse a ella misma, no dejaría que los descubrieran por ser tan estúpida y llamarlo desde su número de celular.

— ¿Con cuántos has estado mientras salías conmigo?

— No te importa y ya deja de meterte en la vida de Juvia, ella no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.

— Juvia eres una perra, te aprovechas de mí y solo me haces daño.

— Tú sólo te has encargado de hacerte daño, sabes muy bien que Juvia no se enamora de nadie, que el amor es para estúpidos y que solo genera pérdidas.

— Perdón señorita Loxar, tiene una reunión con la señorita Mirajane Strauss. -Meredy con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos cristalizados por lo que había escuchado entró para avisarle a Juvia que tenía una reunión en menos de un minuto con su jefa.

— ¡Estúpida inoportuna! ¿Cuantas veces Juvia te tiene que decir que toques antes de entrar?

— No Juvia, a ella no la puedes tratar como se te da la gana por ser una caprichosa y una malcriada.

— Si no le gusta el trato puede renunciar. -Bruscamente tomó su porta planos para mostrarle los dibujos a su jefa y los dejo a ambos con la boca abierta dentro de su oficina. Meredy quería que se la tragara la tierra, el joven del que estaba enamorada se había acostado con Cruella de Vill y ella sólo lo usaba como su juguete, si supiera que ella lo podría hacer tan feliz, amarlo con locura como él amaba a la peli azul pero ese era exactamente el problema que él la amaba a ella y no tenía ni la mínima posibilidad de ganar en contra de ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Esto es lo único que tienes para mostrarme? ¿Crees que estoy para malditas bromas, tontica?

— No es una broma, es lo mejor que pudo hacer en el poco tiempo que le dio, trabajo mucho para que fueran de la mejor calidad.

— Parece que no trabajaste lo suficiente, holgazana. Tuviste más de dos días.

— Son doce diseños de lo más novedoso que tiene Juvia. Ella cree que es suficiente.

— Lisanna hizo veinte diseños. -La peli azul mordió su labio inferior y la rabia le llego directamente a la lengua mostrándose por medio de sus mejillas rojas. Primero Gray, luego Lyon con Meredy y ahora ese par de estúpidas, no lo iba a permitir, le importaba una mierda lo demás.

— ¿Valen la pena? -Juvia alzó la ceja, no estaba en condiciones para aguantarse a la demonio ni a la estúpida de su hermanita.

— ¿Cree que esto se venderá? Juvia no necesita ser la dueña de una casa de modas para saber que son sólo copias baratas de la colección 2013 de primavera de Gucci y Dior porque sinceramente puede darle el puesto a Lisanna a Juvia no le importa, que ella diseñe mejor para su casa de modas, al final de cuentas la competencia está detrás de Juvia. -Dando un puño a la mesa tomó sus diseños y los guardo en su porta planos.

— Cálmate Juvia, no es para tanto -Elfman el hermano de la demonio la trato de calmar, lo sabía y Mirajane también lo sabía. Juvia tenía mucho talento y gracias a ella habían podido estar en el mercado, mantenerse por años en el mundo de la moda, no podían dejarla ir.

— ¡No te quiero ver más por hoy insolente y piensa en lo que has hecho! ¡No te dejo en la calle por todos los años que has trabajado para nosotros pero te advierto que sí me vuelves a subir la voz dañare tanto tu reputación que no trabajaras en ninguna casa de modas por el resto de tu vida! -Sus ojos azules temibles se posaron en los de la peli azul y ella pasó saliva, conocía perfectamente que podía arruinarla con sus palabras, recordó entonces porque no se había salido nunca de ese lugar, si lo hacía sería el final de su carrera. Sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la oficina con sus trabajos, cogió el nuevo celular que había comprado de encima de su escritorio con su bolso y salió del edificio regalándole una mirada de odio a Meredy y a Lyon que estaban en las pequeñas oficinas cerca a la de ella.

— ¡Espera Juvia! -Escuchó la voz de Lyon y trato de no dejarse llevar por la ira, se metió en el ascensor y cerró las puertas escuchando una última frase del peli plateado.

— No quería decirte perra, lo siento hablemos por favor. -Juvia tragó todo el aire que tenía a su alrededor y espichó el botón rápidamente, llegó al sótano para entrar en su Audi R8 Spyder de color blanco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella no entendía muy bien porque. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Se miró por el retrovisor y de nuevo vio esa mirada que odiaba. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que su vida era una mierda y que todo lo que soñó alguna vez no era suficiente, no era lo que ella imaginaba y no le brindaba la felicidad que alguna vez espero con ganar exorbitantes cantidades de dinero, definitivamente no era lo que ella quería para ella, sin embargo se negaba a aceptar eso, ella era y seguiría siendo Juvia Loxar la modelo y diseñadora de la mejor casa de modas de todo París.

Manejo a toda velocidad a su casa, se había tragado el nudo en la garganta y no había llorado porque se convenció de que esa era su vida y que era perfecta, que tenía el control de todo y que simplemente pensar en eso era estúpido. Parqueo el auto y se metió en el ascensor para entrar a su apartamento directamente, aunque eran casi las dos de la tarde no tenía ganas para ir a otro lado, las puertas se abrieron y vio su impecable y enorme apartamento lleno de soledad y silencio. Se quitó sus tacones sin ganas y dejo todo encima de una mesita, la vista era impresionante y en el cristal pudo verse, su elegante apariencia era detestable para ella, dejo correr el llanto que amenazaba con salir desde que estuvo en el apartamento de Gray y supo entonces que su vida no tenía sentido. Todos se aprovechaban de ella y sólo la querían por conveniencias hasta Lyon que esperaba recibir algo a cambio de ella "su amor" se desplomó en el centro del salón y su cara en el piso estaba repleta de lágrimas.

-¡Juvia los odia, odia a Mirajane! ¡Eres una perra Lisanna! ¡Elfman maldito desgraciado! ¡Meredy eres tan estúpida! ¡Lyon hijo de puta! -Sus puños empezaron a golpear el suelo con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Se estaba haciendo daño pero a ella no le importaba que sus manos se deshicieran en ese momento. -¡Los odia a ustedes, malditos de la universidad! ¡Juvia te odia estúpida, mal nacida y maldita madre! ¡Te odia también a ti padre por ser tan imbécil y Gray! -pegó un alarido de dolor al pronunciar el nombre del peli negro -¡Te odia por negarle a Juvia lo que le hace feliz! -la sangre broto por las heridas de las manos y corrió a su habitación para llorar en posición fetal como una niña, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Se escondió debajo de las cobijas y cerró los ojos llorando desconsolada.

.

.

.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños y la voz del peli negro, sin embargo no abrió los ojos sabía perfectamente que era un sueño ya que toda la vida estuvo sola y que así sería siempre.

— ¡Juvia, mierda! ¡Mírame! Estuviste llorando ¿no es así? -Lentamente abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al ver unos ojos grises que la miraban con recriminación y con preocupación. Dio un vistazo por toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

— ¿Qué mierdas te hiciste en las manos? -Le toco levemente los nudillos y Juvia gritó de dolor.

— ¡Contéstame! -La joven callaba, no salía de la sorpresa ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se maldijo mentalmente, él la había visto en una de sus crisis existenciales, odiaba que alguien supiera que tenía ese tipo de problemas y se tapó con sus cobijas aguantando el dolor de sus manos al doblar los nudillos.

— ¡Juvia! ¿Es por lo que pasó esta mañana? ¿Por qué te deje mientras lo hacíamos? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dímelo! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

— ¡Lárguese! ¡Juvia no quiere verlo!

— No me iré, Juvia, ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡La vida de Juvia no le importa!

— Claro que me importa, estas en una cama medio muerta, con los ojos y el rostro hinchados por tanto llorar y con los puños hechos pedazos, ¡Claro que me importa! -Se sentía culpable, sabía que Juvia no se encontraba del todo bien mentalmente y que tenía que apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Se maldijo al ponerse bravo por esa estupidez, por dejarla en pleno acto, esa sensación de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho sólo indicaba que se sentía el responsable de que Juvia estuviera así.

— ¿Ya comiste? -Si no quería decirle nada empezaría por ayudarla en ese momento ya luego vendrían las explicaciones.

— ¡Que se largue! -Gritó a más no poder y él pasó saliva. Nunca la había visto tan alterada y menos tan mal, su maquillaje corrido e irreconocible, esa no era la Juvia altanera y fastidiosa que él conocía, era la niñita asustada que conoció cuando despertó y no lo encontró a su lado.

— Este bien, si no quieres hablar te entenderé. -Salió al baño y abrió el espejo para encontrarse con el botiquín. Sintió una presión en el estómago al ver la cantidad de frascos con medicación que tenía la peli azul, la mayoría eran antidepresivos y pastillas para la ansiedad. Tomó una pastilla para hacerla dormir y dudo en darle una para el dolo, no tenía ni idea si le hacía daño tomar al tiempo esos dos medicamentos así que opto solamente por darle la pastilla de dormir, durmiendo no sentiría el dolor. Llenó una vasija con agua caliente, tomó unos trapitos y unas vendas.

— Tomate esto -Le pasó la pastilla blanca y ella gimió de dolor al mover la mano. Gray al ver que ella no podía hacerlo sola llevó la pastilla a su boca y en seguida un vaso de agua para que no tuviera que mover las manos y hacerse daño.

— Se le está haciendo una costumbre llevar las cosas a la boca de Juvia. -La joven se acomodó en la cama y dejo que Gray le apartara el cabello de la cara.

— Todo para que estés bien. -Delicadamente pasó el pañito por su rostro para quitarle los rastros de maquillaje y con la otra mano le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.

— ¿Por qué hace esto?

— Porque las mujeres hermosas no se ven lindas llorando -La siguió acariciando mientras le limpiaba delicadamente el rostro.

— Juvia se debe ver horrible –Bajo su mirada y él negó con la cabeza.

— Te ves preciosa así, odio el maldito maquillaje que te hechas, ocultas tu belleza natural detrás de todas esas capas de pintura, odio infinitamente ese labial rojo, mira, tus labios se ven rosados con tu color original, más apetecibles que todos pintoreteados–Bajo la cabeza agarrándola del mentón y le mordió el labio inferior. — ¿Ves? Se ven muy ricos y deseables. –El genio de Juvia y toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo automáticamente se frenó, sonrió al sentirse segura con ese mesero y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos observando detalladamente los movimientos del Fullbuster, se quedó dormida cuando sintió como Gray le limpiaba la sangre seca de sus manos con agua y el trapito.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que él seguía ahí, que no se había ido, estaba cabeceando en el sofá que quedaba al lado de su cama y miro el despertador, eran las diez de la mañana, ya no podría presentarse en la oficina, la demonio odiaba la impuntualidad, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo al peli negro y sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría, era tan perfecto y aunque lo había echado ahí estaba. Levantó sus manos y las tenía vendadas, que buen doctor había resultado el joven. Desvió su mirada a la mesita de noche y ahí estaba un vaso de zumo de naranja con una pastilla para el dolor. Cerró los ojos y fingió estar dormida cuando de repente sonó su celular, sintió como Gray se levantaba a ver quién era y continuo fingiendo, sabía que él no iba a contestar.

El chico se levantó y vio el nombre en el celular de la chica _"Parece que ya se compró otro nuevo, a Juvia le cae el dinero del cielo, ¿Quién mierdas es Elfman Strauss?". _Deslizó el dedo para contestar y escuchó la voz de ese hombre, no entendía porque sentía una presión en el estómago pero si era un maldito amante de la peli azul lo mandaría a la mierda por ella.

— Hola Juvia, Mira-nee y yo sabemos que lo de ayer no fue la mejor manera de tratarte pero te pedimos que vuelvas, dejar el trabajo no es de hombres y no eches a perder tu carrera por estupideces. –_"Entonces fue un problema en el trabajo" _pensó contemplando a la jovencita que dormía tranquilamente para él.

— Juvia está enferma, hoy no irá al trabajo.

— ¿Quién habla? Hasta donde sé Juvia vive sola.

— Soy su doctor personal, la señorita Loxar no se siente bien, me llamó para que la viera y aunque no es nada grave le daré dos días de incapacidad –Juvia ahogó una carcajada al escuchar como forzaba la voz para parecer un doctor y él le sonrió al verla tan divertida encima de su cama.

— Dígale que esperamos su pronta recuperación.

— Yo se lo comunico. Hasta luego. –Colgó y como un tigre persiguiendo a su presa se acercó lentamente a la peli azul subiéndose encima de la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor. –Le robo un beso que la peli azul recibió con gusto. Sus labios se unieron y Juvia traviesamente metió la lengua dentro de la cavidad del joven.

— Ahora no, tomate la pastilla, ya vengo –Gray Salió de la habitación y llegó en menos de cinco segundos con una charola en la mano. Se la ofreció y ella miro la comida con despreció.

— Me asesore, esto no engorda, ahora come que imaginó que no has probado comida desde ayer –Recibió el desayuno en su cama y con mucha elegancia comió las delicias que el joven le ofrecía. Con recelo miro los ojos del pelinegro y él alzó la ceja.

— Dilo ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

— ¿Cómo sabe cocinar tan rico?

— ¿Eso es un alago?

— Tómelo como quiera.

— Esa era mi meta al venir a Paris.

— Pero es un mesero.

— No todos obtenemos lo que deseamos en la vida, unos tenemos que trabajar duro para conseguir lo que queremos. –Decidió no seguirle preguntando, se dio cuenta que se había puesto tenso y simplemente siguió con su comida. El movimiento del peli negro le hizo poner plena atención en él, se llevó un trago de zumo de naranja a la boca y lo expulsó al escuchar la frase de Gray — Hay que probar que tan bueno es este libro. Por algo lo compraste ¿No Juvia?

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras y si ya saben lo que sigue, sexo salvaje señores. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Chachos:** Si yo también me sorprendí al leerlo, creo que el cap anterior quedó muy hard pero bueno este quedo tiernito para compensarlo. El Lyredy vendrá pronto no te preocupes, yo también ti amo. Bye.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Con ese hombre créeme que yo también sería una masoquista pero bueno Juvia tiene algunos problemas de chica, no es solo eso y ya luego la entenderás. Por lo pronto el manga esta raro, mi única esperanza es que Juvia llegue y le parta la madre a Gray pero más que todo a Mary. Que mate a esa vieja, odio cuando las chicas sonríen pero son una perra por dentro. La odio. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Viry3fick:** Si tienes razón, Juvia es demasiado pervertida mente inocente, pero para eso está Gray para enseñarle y volverla toda una experta en la cama, está relación está llena de amor odio y ellos son muy locos a su manera pero se entenderán poco a poco. Bueno lo de Gajeel lo sabrás pronto y yo también te amo vida mía :D te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavilla:** Paciencia, a la anoréxica se la comerán por todos lados, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye.

**Taty Hyuuga:** Jajaja pues ¿Qué te digo? El sexo es el mejor ejercicio del mundo, así que bueno a veces toca hacerle de activa. Con ese Gray yo me vuelvo masoquista y me dejo hacer lo que quiera. Los amo, son una pareja dispareja. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico ahorita seguimos hablando.

**Angela Li Marvell:** Jajaja bueno yo también creo que el capítulo fue demasiado fuerte pero nuestra mente es demasiado sexy, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero demasiado.

**Anonimous:** Jajaja menos mal no te descubrieron porque me imagino la escena que te hubieran montado, me encanta que te haga reír a mí también me hizo reír ese pedazo, solo imagínate golpeándola como su padre, da risa. Te mando un beso y un super abrazo psicológico, te quiero muchísimo.

**Chii:** Si tienes razón ese capítulo estuvo demasiado sexy y te perdono por no dejarme review ok está bien aunque me rompas el corazón, ok no. Si, Juvia sinceramente es una persona con demasiados traumas pero te darás cuenta según vayan pasando los caps. Te mando un beso y un super abrazo psicológico, te quiero.

**Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo, no olviden que los quiero muchísimo y por eso les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico a todos esperando sus sexys reviews.**


	6. Placeres Carnales

**Hola hermosuras ¿Cómo están? Yo un poco atareada pero acá estoy, viva!**

**Como siempre este capítulo no es apto para personas sensibles, que no les guste el lemmon y demás. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

— De..despacio, ma…más despacio Juvia –El peli negro gruñó en su oído mientras toqueteaba los pechos de la peli azul estirando sus pezones y luego haciendo círculos en ellos variando sus movimientos, ella saltaba frenética jugando con el duro miembro del joven y restregando su espalda en el duro pecho del chico. Gray bajó su mano salvajemente a su clítoris y le arrancó un gemido de placer a la Loxar al restregarlo y apretujarlo como le encantaba a ella.

— Posición de la abeja lista –Declaró Juvia, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción, Gray la tomo fuerte de la barbilla para atraerla a su boca y besarla con desesperación, le mordió el labio inferior y luego chupo su labio superior para terminar adentrando su lengua en esa dulce cavidad para encontrarse con la lengua traviesa de la joven.

— A la mierda el libro, me gusta cogerte así –La levantó cuidadosamente para no lastimarse el miembro y cuando se aseguró de haberla sacado la tiro a la cama sin delicadeza alguna, dobló las piernas de la chica hasta poner las rodillas en sus enormes pechos.

— Me encanta que seas sumisa, que cierres la boca y cojas conmigo sin ser altanera –Juvia cerró los ojos eróticamente para procesar las palabras del joven mientras sentía como la penetraba fuertemente, supo entonces que a Gray le encantaba tener el control en el sexo, verla como una chica indefensa, débil y lista para complacerlo en todo, apoderarse de hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo siendo un hombre indomable y brutal, como si su vida se fuera a acabar en eso y hacerla sentir como el único que podía, él único que la haría gritar de placer como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo hasta quedase sin voz.

— Fuerte, Juvia lo quiere más fuerte -Lo que él desconocía completamente era que Juvia experimentaría con él todo lo que los otros hombres con los que había estado no habían sido capaces de mostrarle, el sexo fuerte y placentero que jamás imagino que la fuera a satisfacer tanto y hacerla olvidar las peores cosas de su vida. Juvia nunca le daría el control absoluto, por su mente pasaron imágenes castigándolo, azotándolo y luego follándoselo como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero en ese momento, en ese instante lo dejaría, estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo llevándola a la gloria para después cogerla con fuerza

— Veinte posiciones ¿Y aun quieres seguir? –. Juvia paseó la lengua por su labio superior para terminar mordiéndose el inferior, sonrió satisfecha y arqueó su espalda al sentir como salía despacio disminuyendo drásticamente el ritmo que estaba llevando y haciéndola gemir de placer al volverla a estimular, ese peli negro sabía lo que hacía y lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien, mucho mejor que bien, perfecto.

— Claro que quiere seguir, ¿Usted Puede seguir?

— Eso no se pregunta –Espichó uno de sus pechos salvajemente mientras ella suspiraba delicadamente para tentarlo y él pudo sentir el corazón de la chica latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado. Sus embestidas, de nuevo se fueron volviendo más fuertes y más rápidas, más estimulantes y llenas de desesperación por liberar esa hermosa sensación que se estaba acumulando en cada uno de sus vientres. La joven con el cabello esparcido por todo la cama le sonrió a su amante mientras gemía cosas completamente sucias que lo hacían perder cada vez más y más el control.

— Dilo otra vez, dilo.

— Su pene es el más grande que Juvia ha tenido adentro.

— ¿Y qué más?

— Está tan duro y rico. Grueso y largo que lo siente tan profundo, tan delicioso.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te lo meta por acá? –Juvia se quejó y cerró su boca al sentir el dedo índice del joven dentro de ese orificio que jamás había sido manoseado por nadie, algo que jamás pensó también se usara en el sexo.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás pensando? Tus ojos llenos de lujuria y placer me muestran lo que quieres hacer conmigo, puede..-Se acercó a su oído mientras volvía a sacar su dedo y lo metía con fogosidad — Puede que algún día te deje tener el control absoluto pero por lo pronto castigare esos malos pensamientos. –Metió un segundo dedo sin dejar de mover su hinchado miembro en ella y Juvia cerró los ojos ante la extraña sensación de esos intrusos dentro de ella. Estaba siendo doblemente penetrada y nunca pensó que fuera posible que le gustará. Siempre escuchó los comentarios sobre eso de las demás modelos cuando hablaban de sexo y de orgias con tres, cuatro y hasta siete personas pero ese único hombre la estaba llevando al paraíso sin necesidad de objetos extraños o apoyo de otro ser.

— Con estos castigos Juvia seguirá haciendo lo malo.

— Eres una masoquista, pero esto, esto también me gusta a mí y es que tienes el culo tan apretadito. –La peli azul se sonrojó con esas sucias e indecentes palabras del joven, era legal, le atraía ese hombre, él era su polo opuesto, nunca pensó que algo sin modales, sin educación y sin una manera refinada de actuar, la hiciera sentir tanta emoción y sobretodo tan viva. — Quiero metértelo por el culo pero te dolerá mucho. Ya que eres virgen anal –Saco sus dedos y dejo de hacer ese movimiento dentro de ella provocando que la chica protestará como una niña a la cual le habían quitado el dulce más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

— Mierda Gray métalo, métaselo a Juvia.

— No, ya te dije que no sería placentero, tengo que acostumbrar ese culo para que mi pene pueda entrar con libertad.

— No es justo, déselo a Juvia –Gray sonrió, era una chica demasiado inquieta y quería todo para ese mismo momento, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar todas las ganas que tenía por penetrarla por ahí y desdoblo una de sus piernas colocándosela en su hombro para poder acariciar el pecho que había quedado descubierto.

— Juvia quiere ese pene a su entera disposición, todo el tiempo que ella quiera, cuando quiera y en donde se le dé la gana. Esto solo le pertenece enteramente a Juvia y aaahh…..sobra decirle que si lo ve con otra..Mmmph.. se lo arranca para tenerlo para ella sola –Gray paso saliva al escuchar la amenaza de la peli azul, eso había sonado muy enserio y sabía que ella no dudaría en hacerlo. Sería muy sencillo para ella pagar por eso y que escondieran su cuerpo donde jamás lo pudieran encontrar.

— Pues si te veo con alguien que no sea yo, te juro nena que mato al malparido ese y luego a ti –Juvia sonrió a carcajadas por su amenaza y se apretó los pechos para ver la reacción del peli negro, para demostrarle que ese cuerpo perfecto y delgado solo era para él y para nadie más.

— Ven que quiero intentar algo –Se salió de Juvia para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras ella guiada por el placer lo siguió y se sentó encima de sus muslos dejando las piernas a cada lado de la cadera del joven. Gray la agarró fuertemente de la cadera para luego empujarla suavemente y que ella quedará de cabeza con su cabello esparcido por el piso. Empezó a moverla mientras Juvia admiraba la ciudad al revés por medio de los hermosos cristales y sentía como la sangre se le venía a las mejillas y a la cabeza.

— Que rico, Gray se siente delicioso no pare –Su intención no era parar, la tomo hasta que su respiración y su cuerpo empezaron a derrumbarse hasta que su límite se estaba acercando.

— ¡No aguanto más, nena!

— Juvia tampoco -Sabía que estaba cerca y con febril emoción entró en ella para luego sentir como las paderes de la chica se contraían en su miembro y explotaban con su orgasmo final, por poco y la suelta pero después de llegar al final de esa hermosa sensación dejo que cayera cuidadosamente al piso y él se lanzó encima para sentir el frio del piso y el vientre de la chica subir y bajar por su acelerada respiración.

Después de respirar y recuperarse del agitado encuentro Gray reviso la hora en el extraño y costoso reloj de la chica y pegó un brinco — Son las cuatro y quince de la tarde, Juvia.

— Es sorprendente que hubieran tenido sexo por más de cuatro horas –Ronroneó Juvia cerca de su oreja y sintió como su estómago gruñía poniéndola en vergüenza. Si odiaba algo en la vida era ese maldito que le exigía comida y que la hacía engordar. Si no fuera algo esencial para mantenerla con vida claramente se lo hubiera mandado sacar desde que comenzó a ser una modelo o tal vez desde mucho antes, desde que su madre la insultaba y le decía que era una estúpida gorda que no servía para nada y que solo la ponía en vergüenza delante de sus amigos — Se me hizo tarde para ir a trabajar –la interrumpió de sus oscuros pensamientos y ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera, no quería que la dejara. No quería dejar de ver a ese hombre perfecto con esos marcados cuadritos y esas piernas tan fuertes y musculosas, esa espalda también perfectamente marcada era algo que superaba cualquiera que hubiera visto y su trasero, uff ese trasero era su arma secreta. Vio como entró a su baño para darse una ducha y ella se acostó en la cama tratando de desdibujar esa tonta sonrisa que le había aparecido en la cara y que no se le quería borrar por ningún motivo.

Esperó recostada en la cama viendo sus manos, en el momento en que se lastimo no había pensado en su carrera, en que tenía que utilizarlas para diseñar y aunque estaba demasiado enojada con la vida no podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar. No podía hacerse daño físicamente porque su cuerpo era algo con lo que trabajaba y entre más cicatrices tuviera sería una modelo imperfecta para la demonio. Al ver a Gray salir con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y con su cabello desordenado y mojado pudo sentir como la sangre escurría de su nariz. Dios, ese hombre era un dios y perfectamente podía ser un modelo, pero entonces Juvia recordó que quería ser un cocinero y que ese no era su mundo. Él no se deslumbraba por los lujos, por las casas enormes y por el dinero, eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención de él, Gray Fullbuster no era hueco y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, él no era plástico y aunque no lo aceptara eso era lo que le había gustado principalmente de él después de intimar en el baño, él no era para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su mundo.

— No se vaya, quédese con Juvia.

— No puedo, ese trabajo aunque no lo creas es muy exigente y odian la impuntualidad.

— No es justo, no fue a la librería hoy no vaya hoy al restaurante.

— No fui porque le mande un mensaje a Levy para que ella atendiera por mí, le encantan los libros y me echa una mano cuando es necesario.

— ¿Quién es Levy? –La peli azul inflo sus cachetes y sentó bruscamente en la cama cruzando sus brazos para parecer amenazadora ante él.

— Es mi vecina, Juvia.

— Juvia odia a esa mujer.

— No seas tonta, Levy es muy agradable nada comparada con su novio, el delincuente ese.

— Por eso no le agrada a Juvia porque usted dice que es agradable.

— Es una gran amiga además no sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar delante de ella.

— ¿Qué vergüenza? — "Parece que te contentaste con tu novia y me alegro mucho de eso pero Gajeel dijo que si vuelves a hacer ruido mientras…bueno no te lo diré con las palabras que uso él pero dijo que si lo volvías a molestar mientras estaba durmiendo te iba a golpear y que iba a echar a tu novia a la calle" –Juvia se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del novio de la vecina de su amante. ¿Gajeel? Claro ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar pero era imposible que fuera él, era imposible que estuvieran en el mismo país y que viviera al lado del apartamento de su amante, era prácticamente imposible, el mundo era gigante y no había vuelto a saber de él desde ese día, desde que desapareció de su pueblo natal llena de vergüenza y con el corazón en mil pedazos jurando que jamás se enamoraría y con un odio indescriptible al amor. _"Si al menos hubieras estado ahí Gajeel-kun, Juvia no hubiera tomado tantas malas decisiones"_

— Así que si vuelves a hacer ruido en mi casa mientras follamos, será tu culpa que ese hombre me mate. ¿Me estás escuchando? –Juvia volvió a la realidad y le sonrió coquetamente para luego pestañear como loca para seducirlo y evitar que se fuera, para evitar que los recuerdos la inundaran y volviera al pasado que no quería traer de vuelta.

— Juvia gritó porque quería alejar a las perras de lo que le pertenece.

— Pues si vuelves a gritar así créeme que alejarás a las perras pero me meterás en la boca del lobo.

— Por eso es perfecto este lugar, Juvia puede gritar como quiera y nadie la escucha.

— No sé qué tan bueno sea eso. –Recordó el estado tan deplorable en el que la encontró y no le gustaba para nada que estuviera sola, que nadie la escuchará y que lo peor de todo se presentará, que se lastimará y que nadie viniera a ayudarla para calmar esos impulsos peligrosos y ataques de histeria que presentaba.

— No se vaya, Juvia le puede pagar este día de trabajo.

— No quiero tu dinero además me estarías comprando como si fuera un prostituto. –Juvia sonrió tratando de ahogar una carcajada — Sería el gigolo de Juvia.

— Eso me hace sentir mucho peor. No puedes ser mayor que yo ¿no cierto?

— Juvia tiene veintidós.

— A bueno por lo menos no caigo en esa característica de gigolo, no eres mayor.

— Y Juvia tampoco lo mantiene ya ya ya lo entendió. No se vaya por favor, solo quiere que se quede –Gray vio sus manos llenas de vendas y sintió culpabilidad, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa lo que le motivaba a quedarse, no quería que ella se lastimará.

— Me quedo si adivinas cuantos años tengo.

— No es justo, dele una pista a Juvia.

— Ya sabes que soy mayor, ¿Qué otra pista te puedo dar?

— Dele cinco oportunidades a Juvia para equivocarse.

— Eso es mucho, eres una tramposa, nena.

— Entonces diez oportunidades –Gray sonrió y le encanto ver esa faceta de esa mujer, jamás pensó que fuera tierna y se veía tan linda pidiéndole que se quedara. Nunca se había quedado cuando las mujeres se lo habían pedido, jamás había repetido con nadie pero ella lograba vencer todo lo que Gray había estipulado para su vida, todas las normas que había impuesto, todo, absolutamente todo lo había derribado desde que la vio llegar por primera vez al restaurante con una chica de cabello rosado haciendo todo lo posible para verla contenta. Por cumplir sus caprichosos, esos ojos azules que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello, esa piel de porcelana y esa voz aunque sangrona y fastidiosa le había gustado y mucho.

— Solo una oportunidad y es la última oferta –Juvia puso los dedos en su boca para pensar y lo vio detenidamente, Gray se sintió un poco incómodo pero no le aparto la mirada, no podía dejar que nada de ella le afectará, no podía enamorarse de nadie ahora, no cuando no había cumplido ni la mitad de los sueños que tenía en mente.

— Veinticinco –Y supo entonces que no era solo un cuerpo bonito, que también era inteligente y que tenía un poco de suerte.

— Creo que es su día señorita Loxar y ya que esas manos solo están aptas en estos momentos para coger, no podrá hacer la comida. Déjeme atenderla –Gray tomo su pequeño celular mientras iba al baño por vendas.

— _Hola imbécil, dile al Yajima que no me siento muy bien y que me tomare mi día de descanso hoy ¿sí?_

— _¿Estás bien, imbécil? Tú nunca faltas al trabajo._

— _Solo es un resfriado y tú sabes que no podemos atender enfermos._

— _Esta bien Gray, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme._

— _Gracias Natsu. Adiós_

— _Adiós._

Al colgar el teléfono Juvia sintió tanta emoción que si pudiera saltaría en la cama en ese momento, siguió los ojos grises del chico que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella y vio como poco a poco le quitó los vendajes y le ponía los nuevos.

— ¿Cómo entró en el apartamento de Juvia?

— Pues no me pareció que tu fueras la única que tuvieras las llaves de mi apartamento así que espere que te quedaras dormida y saque las llaves de tu bolso, es genial tener amigos que saquen duplicados a altas horas de la noche y ya sabes pues logre subir acá por el ascensor del servicio.

— Su mente es diabólica señor Fullbuster.

— No tanto como la suya señorita Loxar - El joven se puso su ropa y salió directamente para la cocina, la dejaría durmiendo, la actividad de la tarde y parte de la mañana fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera rendida. El Fullbuster se quedó maravillado con la enorme concina de la Loxar, en su nevera había de todo y estaba indeciso sobre que plato preparar, le gustaba hacer cosas nuevas pero si le salía terrible no quería que la chica se convirtiera en dragón y comenzará a escupir fuego por la boca.

Juvia poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida pero un delicioso olor inundaba sus sentidos impidiéndoselo, se levantó y se puso su bata para luego poner sus delicados pies en las babuchas, estaba rendida, completamente rendida y su cuerpo no quería responderle. Salió de su habitación caminando por el largo corredor, la sala de estar y al llegar al salón se acercó lentamente y vio a Gray escuchando música mientras movía su cuerpo involuntariamente al ritmo de la canción. Ese chico era una rareza en todos sus sentidos y sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo, no quería creerlo pero él le daba paz.

— ¿Qué clase de música es esa? –Gray pegó un brinco al escuchar su voz, no se esperaba que ella estuviera andando por todo el apartamento y menos que le pegará semejante susto.

— Maroon 5 nena. –Gray alzó la ceja al ver la cara de Juvia, no podía creer que no conociera Maroon 5.

— Juvia no escucha esa música mundana y sin sentido.

— ¿Sin sentido? ¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Entonces que música escuchas?

— Obviamente Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, Giussepi Verdi, Richard Wagne…— No no no no Nena, tienes veintidós, esa música es aburrida, es para viejitos, como para dormir cuando no tienes sueño. No me digas que nunca has escuchado Green day, Nickelblack, Simple plan… -Juvia negó con su cabeza -¿Coldplay? ¿U2? No por favor no me digas que jamás has escuchado a Bruno Mars –Juvia negó con su cabeza y Gray abrió sus ojos a más no poder — ¿Nunca? –Volvió a negar con su cabeza y Gray hizo un puchero divertido. — Pues te has perdido de mucho, nena. –Gray dejo el cuchillo a un lado y alzo a Juvia para sentarla en el mesón de la cocina.

— La música expresa lo que sientes, las letras con las que te sientes identificado. No puedes decir que es basura si nunca te has dedicado a escuchar la letra que tienen y solo te dejas guiar por lo que los ancianos dicen "es música del diablo". –Juvia asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó enteramente a ver al chico hacer su trabajo, lo hacía bastante bien y tenía mucha destreza, las canciones eran agradables y le gustaba ver como el chico las tarareaba.

En un momento sintió como su cuerpo se movía solo y como no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el ritmo tan pegajoso, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la canción, la voz de ese hombre era como la de los ángeles y sintió como algo se acercaba a su oreja y al abrir los ojos vio al pelinegro en frente suyo con una mirada sensual y con una sonrisa que la asesino por completo, que le corto la respiración en seguida.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise

Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise

And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make me feel like

I've been locked out of heaven

For too long

For too long

Si pensaba que la voz del chico que estaba cantando era hermosa ese pensamiento fue aplastado por la voz del pelinegro susurrándole en el oído lo mucho que le encantaba el sexo con ella. Juvia bajo la mirada a su cuerpo y luego la volvió a subir a los ojos del peli negro para morderse los labios y así mostrarle con un simple gesto lo que quería. Gray bajo la mirada por un momento a donde hace unos segundos se había dirigido la de Juvia y vio esa pequeña bata transparente escondiendo un sensual cuerpo con unos enormes pechos que lo volvían loco.

— Primero tienes que comer algo –Juvia puso los ojos en blanco y lo soltó para que siguiera cocinando.

— ¿Qué cocina?

— Algo que te va a gustar.

— Pues Juvia tiene mucha hambre, ojala y salga rápido.

— No se preocupe señorita a sus órdenes.

— A Juvia le encanta que estés dispuesto a cumplir todas sus órdenes. –el doble sentido con el que hablaba Juvia le encantaba bastante, mucho para su pobre voluntad, para ahogar sus pervertidos pensamientos se apresuró a sacar la comida del horno y Juvia se sorprendió ella jamás había usado el horno, lo tenía prácticamente de adorno.

— ¿Quién le enseño a cocinar?

— Mi padre.

— A Juvia le encantaría cocinar así pero jamás fue buena para eso.

— Yo te podría enseñar.

— Juvia es un desastre.

— Claro que no, ¿Alguna vez viste Ratatouille?

— No.

— Bueno cuando la veas te explico la frase de cualquiera puede cocinar. –El silencio se hizo presente y Juvia escuchó una canción, algo que la hizo recordar algo de su pasado. Poso sus ojos en la tableta y vio el nombre de la canción _"Perfect-Simple Plan"._

— _Mamá mira los dibujos que Juvia hizo, tal vez si le muestras a tus amigas les va a gustar y Juvia puede mandarlo hacer. Los hizo pensando en ellas. Además mira esta falda como le quedo de bonita, Juvia aprendió a cocer muy rápido._

— _No seas estúpida "Godia" estos dibujos son asquerosos, a nadie le importa tu talento, deberías mejor mirar tu apariencia y simpatizarle a mis amigos. Todos se burlan de mi por tu culpa, eres demasiado rara, aléjate no quiero que te vean cerca mío._

— _Mamá no le digas así a Juvia, ella solo quiere ser una diseñadora de modas._

— _Pues pierdes tu tiempo niña tonta, nadie va a querer usar ropa que una niña gorda diseña. _

— _Juvia no nació perfecta. Nunca pidió ser gorda._

— Juvia ¿Te pasa algo?

— No es nada ¿Ya está lista la cena?

— No y mientras tanto podemos pasar el tiempo –Lentamente le deslizo la bata por el hombro para luego pasársela por el brazo. Agresivamente se apodero de los labios del peli negro mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón. Dejo al descubierto su miembro mientras abría las piernas y dejaba que se acomodará bien en el hueco que había dejado al descubierto su parte más íntima.

— Vamos a jugar un poquito Juvia.

— Juvia quiere jugar –Sus cuerpos se volvieron uno mientras Gray empezaba con el movimiento dentro de ella despertando hasta el más mínimo de sus sentidos. Gray se apodero del cuello de la chica y en ese momento escucharon el timbre.

— Soy yo Juvia, abre la puerta –Juvia puso la frente en el hombro del chico en total frustración.

— Es el tonto de Lyon.

— Es hora de mi venganza –masculló Gray con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y alzando a Juvia para llevársela a la puerta para darle duro contra el portón.

— No Gray, no hable por favor.

— Es mi hora de mostrarle a los vecinos e intrusos que estamos follando.

* * *

**Hasta acá capitulo, hermosuras. Como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews:**

**Chachos: **Jajajaja sabes que soy especialista en hacer que las cosas se vuelvan cursis y vomita arco iris. Pues lo de Juvia no lo ha hecho porque Mirajane la jodería y nunca podría trabajar en ningun lado después de dañar su reputación. Si. Lyon no entiende que Juvia no quiere nada y Gray se lo hará entender. Ser chefs en para los genialotes. O sea yo no soy buena en la cocina. Esper que hayas aprendido mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Jbadillodavila:** Gray quiere darle de todo a Juvia y por todo lado. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Nole-Chan: **Lo sé, Gray puede ser un amors cuando se lo propone. Es demasiado kawaii y si lo acepto estuvo demasiado tierno, te mando un besote y espero que te haya encantado este cap también. Te quiero :D

**Taty Hyuuga: **Bueno de que se hace ejercicio se hace, jajajaja esa es la conclusión a la que ha llegado, Juvia ha pasado por muchas cosas pero poco a poco alguien le hará caer en cuenta de todos sus errores y la tratará de cambiar. Ya casi cae el primero aunque no lo aceptarán. Te mando un beso y un abrazo esperando que te haya gustado el cap.

**Anonimous:** Jajajaja me hubiera encantado escuchar oir decirte eso en clase o al menos ver la cara de tus compañeros cuando lo hiciste. Gray puede ser bastante tierno cuando se lo propone y aunque no quiere caer en el amor ya casi. Te mando el mejor de los besos y de los abrazos. Bye :D

**Viry3fick:** Si Juvia es una masoquista llena de traumas pero Gray tratara de cambiarla. La pelea estuvo genial y si Juvia no trata de la mejor manera a Lyon y eso es frustante pero bueno Juvia tiene sus cosas feas. El libro fue super bien utilizado toda la tarde. Jajaja te quiero mucho también y amo esos reviews porque yo la mayoría de reviews que dejo son cuando estoy en clase extremadamente aburrida. Te quiero mucho (Otra vez) Bye :D

**Noriko Ishida:** Bueno si te entiendo y ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y solo quiero decirte por favor actualiza Maybe Someday más seguido, amo ese fic con todas mis fuerzas. Te quiero un monton. Bye.

**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriever:** ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Cargar a tu novia (o) celoso para que se entre y deje de molestar. Sip son demasiado orgullosos más que todo Juvia y bueno pues ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y recibir tus hermosos reviews que son un genial apoyo. Te quiero gracias, bye :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico gigante.

**Lymar vastia**: Jajaja pues yo tampoco había visto a Juvia nunca de maldita pero me da cosa hacerla así y más que todo el daño que le hace a Lyon pero bueno ya vendrá su momento y Juvia aprenderá con el tiempo. Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y te mando un beso y un abrazo gigantote. Te amo Bye.

**Feliz semana para todos. No creo actualizar nada en estos días porque oficialmente entró en semana de parciales. Los quiero mucho y deséenme éxitos. Los quiero a todos.**

**Bye. **

**WaterJuvia.**


	7. Cuatro Lecciones

**Hola hermosuras ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén súper bien porque yo ando como medio vaga en vacaciones y término no haciendo nada.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas sexuales que pueden lastimar su sensibilidad así que si no les gusta no lean.**

**Acá el sexy capitulo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Lo primero que pasó por su mente para que Gray no dijera una sola palabra fue apoderarse de sus labios y meterle enseguida la lengua para comenzar un jugueteo lleno de adrenalina y miedo. Sintió cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la lámina de madera y aunque todo su sentido común le gritaba que empujará a Gray y le ordenara que fuera a su habitación para que Lyon no lo viera, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detener esa extraordinaria y fuera de este mundo sensación que solamente él causaba cuando se volvían uno.

— Acabo de salir del trabajo, me dijeron que estabas enferma y vine lo más rápido que pude -La tierna, preocupada y apurada voz de Lyon sonó por medio de la puerta enfadando a Gray, no entendía que sucedía con él en esos momentos, no era de los que odiaba a alguien sin razón alguna pero no soportaba a ese maldito que no entendía que Juvia solo lo utilizaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y un impulso sobrenatural lo hizo empujar fuertemente su cadera en dirección a ella provocando un ruido estruendoso en la puerta, su miembro llegó hasta lo más profundo de la chica y logró que inconscientemente Juvia gimiera en silencio dentro de la boca del pelinegro.

Juvia nunca en su vida imaginó que tener sexo y tratar de no ser descubierta se convertiría en su pasa tiempo favorito, por la mente de la peli azul pasó su primer encuentro en el baño del restaurante con ese tosco y algo pervertido mesero y esas imágenes la hicieron calentarse aún más y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para provocar al Fullbuster.

— Juvia no puede atenderte ahora, ¡Lárgate! -la puerta volvió a ser empujada con ferocidad por la envestida fuerte y placentera que le dio Gray.

— ¿Aún estas enojada? Te debo una disculpa por lo que te dije -Y la puerta volvió a hacer ese movimiento extraño para Lyon que se repetía casi como cada segundo.

— Juvia no está en condiciones para ser vista, no lo repetirá de nuevo largue...aaaah -no pudo evitar que el placer la traicionara, el gemido se lo arrancó limpiamente el pelinegro que sonrió triunfante y como todo un macho, pegó su frente en la puerta haciéndola sonar más de lo que la hacía sonar sus frenéticos movimientos dentro de la chica, acercó su boca a uno de los pequeños oídos de Juvia, mordió su labio inferior como reflejo y en seguida los apretó formando una delgada línea para hacer su travesura.

— ¡Mmm! -gimió roncamente el mesero e hizo que el corazón de Juvia se detuviera, sabía perfectamente que el Fullbuster se contenía demasiado mientras intimaba y no dejaba salir libremente sus gemidos, cada vez que Gray hacía un sonido de placer para ella el cielo ya que la excitaban de manera sobrenatural, haciendo de cada uno de sus encuentros uno inolvidable. Reaccionando por lo que él acababa de causar trato de soltar una de sus manos que estaban aferradas a su nuca para callarlo y evitar que gimiera pero no pudo alcanzar su boca ya que él no se lo iba a permitir, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro esquivando esa mano para luego aferrar sus labios al cuello de la peli azul y comenzar a succionar de él.

La peli azul desesperadamente halo del cabello al muchacho para evitar que le dejara una marca y lo hizo tan bruscamente que lo dejo al alcance de sus labios y lo mordió para luego estirar su labio acto que enloqueció a Gray y lo hizo sentir su pulso más rápido y a su corazón saltando enloquecido.

— Nena se siente como si sólo hubieras sido follada por mí en toda tu vida, estas tan estrecha –El joven ahora muy caliente no midió sus palabras, Juvia nunca pensó que Gray fuera capaz de delatarla delante de Lyon, él no lo entendía, si alguien se enteraba de que él es un mesero sin ninguna clase o futuro se armaría el escándalo de su vida y sería cruelmente sacada de la casa de modas de Mirajane que no permite ni una sola falla en sus empleados.

— ¿Quien está ahí? ¿Estas teniendo sexo con otro hombre? -El nerviosismo la invadió en ese momento, ya no se sentía genial el sexo a escondidas cuando se sintió descubierta, sintió que su saliva se había atorado en la garganta y que no había nada que podía decirle para justificar lo que Lyon claramente había escuchado.

— No...no es lo que piensas -Gray rápidamente despego la frente del portón y la miro con sus ojos grises llenos de acusaciones y enojo._ ¿No es lo que piensas? _Hubiera sido divertido para el pelinegro en otra situación pero ¿Ahora? ¿Mientras obviamente los había escuchado coger con descaro?

— ¿Entonces que estás haciendo? –Juvia con su mirada le imploró que no dijera nada, que callara, en ese mismo instante estaba dispuesta a darle su carro o su apartamento para mantener la boca cerrada pero sabía que él no se iba a deslumbrar por eso, que no iba a aceptar nada a cambio y sólo quería que ese maldito se fuera para que siguieran en lo suyo, sin importarle una mierda Gray continuo moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella ahora con bruscos movimientos y buscando el punto que la hacía gritar sin remedio.

— ¡Que rico! –Susurró, casi inaudible para Gray la joven sintiendo como ese intruso jugaba dentro de ella y hurgaba para hacerle saber que era prisionera de ese mesero y que solo él podía complacerla en el sexo, Gray echo la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras de Juvia y gimió con más fuerza para que Lyon se diera cuenta que si estaba con un hombre.

— Juvia...esta...¡Lárgate Lyon, no te incumbe!

— ¿Que mierdas pasa Juvia? ¡Si no me contestas tirare esa maldita puerta y matare al hijo de puta que te está tomando! –Juvia sonrió ante el comentario, algunas veces se sorprendía de lo atrevido que podría llegar a ser el Vastia aun sabiendo que no era nadie en la vida de Juvia.

— Juvia...ella -mordió su labio inferior para luego apoyar su boca en la piel del hombro del muchacho tratando de no ser escuchada y contener el gemido que le provoco el movimiento circular de Gray sobre ese punto de su cuerpo que le indicaba que era el momento de sentir las mejores sensaciones en el acto sexual y que quería más y más.

— ¡Juvia está masturbándose con vídeos porno! Las voces de hombre que escuchas son de rusos, son obreros que se están follando a una chica que pasaba por su obra -Cerró los ojos y los apretó para contener la vergüenza que el comentario le había provocado, jamás había hecho eso en su vida y Lyon lo sabía, ella no era de las que se tocaban sola, Juvia Loxar tiene millones de hombres a sus pies para que le brinden un rato de sexo y la satisfacción personal no cabe en los estándares de elegancia que ella se había autoimpuesto.

— ¿Porno? ¿Masturbarte? Juvia tú piensas que eso es lo más asqueroso y degradante de la vida.

Gray se sentía iracundo, estaba totalmente cabreado e iba a decirle que Juvia estaba follando con un hombre pero vio la fuerte mirada de la chica que le indicaba que si hablaba estaría en serios problemas con ella.

— Haz lo que quieras -Sin orgasmo, sin esos meneos deliciosos en su punto, sin sentir su esperma caliente dentro de ella, sin gritar como si no hubiera un mañana por el placer del clímax Gray se salió de Juvia para luego soltarla sin delicadeza alguna y subirse su ropa interior y la cremallera, él mismo no se podía entender, ese sentimiento era desconocido para él pero sabía que había herido su orgullo de macho diciendo que se estaba masturbándose y negándolo que es lo más grave que le pudo pasar a Gray, siempre las chicas gritaban a los cuatro vientos que habían tenido sexo con Gray Fullbuster pero ella hacía todo lo contrario y eso lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Juvia afanada vio como él se dirigía a su habitación y trato de seguirlo pero lo primordial para ella era deshacerse de Lyon, busco rápidamente la tableta donde Gray estaba escuchado música al cocinar, limpió los restos de su encuentro y corrió a la puerta para seguirla moviendo como lo estaban haciendo Gray y ella. Busco rápidamente un video porno y lo reprodujo adelantándose hasta llegar a más allá de la mitad del video.

— Si Lyon por eso no puedes pasar, interrumpiste a Juvia en el peor momento, ¡estúpido!

— Juvia ábreme la puerta, yo puedo complacerte. –Las mejillas se le enrojecieron tanto que su rabia no se podía contener en su pequeño cuerpo, Juvia odiaba que le dijeran eso porque sabía de antemano que nadie podía complacerla o al menos como ella lo necesitaba.

— Juvia no quiere sexo contigo, ¡Vete!.

— Si no me abres nunca me iré -Juvia asustada vio en dirección a su habitación, tenía miedo de que si abría Gray pudiera salir y le confesara que efectivamente ella estaba intimando con todo un hombre pero vio que la asesino con la mirada desde el umbral de la puerta y cerró de un golpazo para encerrarse en la enorme habitación de Juvia. Después de escuchar los golpes e insistentes palabras de Lyon, respiró profundo y de decidió abrir, cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos azules se clavaron en el chico prácticamente asesinándolo por llegar en el momento menos indicado.

— No me mires así, Juvia -Entró sin siquiera recibir el permiso de Juvia y busco a su alrededor cualquier indicio, sabía que había escuchado la voz de un hombre y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces acá? –La peli azul dejo la tableta encima de la mesa de centro y se cruzó de brazos para levantar su cabeza y mirar a Lyon como si fuera una cucaracha.

— Quería saber cómo estabas, cuando nos vimos la última vez no terminamos en los mejores términos –Recordó los desastrosos momentos por los que tuvo que vivir en esa maldita casa de modas que odiaba y negó con la cabeza para hacerle entender al peli plateado que eso era un detalle sin importancia y que no justificaba que se encontrará molestándola en su día de descanso. El corazón de Juvia latía más rápido que el de un ratón en ese momento, sabía que Lyon era estúpido en las cuestiones del amor pero no se iba a tragar el cuento del video porno. Él la examinó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era un hombre y que su imaginación volaba a millones de kilómetros por hora, la imagen mental de Juvia tocándose y dándose placer era su perdición y solo le pedía al cielo control para no terminar haciendo algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

— ¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué no abriste antes? -Juvia tragó fuertemente y alzó la mirada con una ceja levantada. "_No es tu padre Juvia, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones" _La voz en su cabeza se hizo presente y se convenció de que si algo malo llegaba a pasar le diría que se acuesta con un hombre influyente en la moda.

— ¡Juvia ya te lo dijo no lo piensa repetir! -Al volver a pensar en Juvia manoseándose se sonrojó sin remedio y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, esa ligera bata encima de ella lo estaba provocando mucho, sus necesidades se hicieron presentes y se acercó a ella para acariciar delicada y seductoramente sus suaves brazos.

— No, ¡Suelta a Juvia! -Se alejó consiente de lo que estaba provocando en él y se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la enojada e indignada. El problema claramente no era Lyon, ese hombre era endemoniadamente perfecto físicamente y cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por él pero Juvia no se sentía llena con él, no era lo que ella buscaba, no era ese salvaje, tosco y brusco por naturaleza, él era un caballero y ella odiaba a los hombres que aparentaban darles el cielo y bajarles la luna a sus "princesas". Esos hombres eran los más peligrosos y lo había entendido desde que era una tierna jovencita.

— ¡Juvia quiere que te largues! -Le señaló la puerta mientras decía palabras sin orden alguno en su mente para que Gray no se apareciera y arruinara su carrera, sabía que Lyon no era malo pero una persona despechada y sobre todo entusada podía hacer cualquiera cosa, como hablar con la prensa y hacer todo un escándalo acabando con su carrera. Juvia Loxar era toda una celeridad y a diferencia de los cantantes, actores o deportistas los escándalos no ayudarían a su carrera, no llamarían la atención y aumentarían su fama haciéndola ganar millones de euros, no, para ella sería el fin de todo y su reputación quedaría tan arruinada con la ayuda de Mirajane y su hermanita que no trabajaría nunca más en su vida.

— Me iré si me dices que es lo que está sucediendo, ¿Quién es el hombre con el que tienes sexo? –Sintió como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su espalda y como sus manos comenzaban a mojarse, nunca fue buena mintiendo ni cuando tuvo que hacer cosas malas para llegar a la fama, Juvia simplemente no era de las que mentían aunque no se daba cuenta que su vida era una gran mentira disfrazada de fama y dinero a montones.

— No ha sido solo un hombre, sabes que Juvia ha estado con muchos hombres desde que estuvo contigo –mentía y solo quería que él le creyera, después de Lyon con el único hombre que había intimado era con el pelinegro — Y se dio cuenta que los hombres no pueden darle tanto placer como ella misma.

— Te juro que yo puedo hacerlo, Juvia. Solo déjame intentarlo de nuevo –Juvia negó con su cabeza.

— Ahora Juvia no está de humor, por favor vete. –Lyon miró al suelo decepcionado y se levantó para irse, no le gustaba presionarla y pensaba que si seguía fiel a ella algún día ella le respondería como es debido, su atención se fijó en unas cuantas ollas puestas en la estufa y cayó en cuenta que Juvia no era buena en la cocina.

— ¿Estás cocinando? –Y ahí se bloqueó su mente, gritó internamente y sonrió — Juvia contrato una empleada, ya sabes estos días ha estado algo enferma y por eso necesita ayuda.

— ¿Y dónde está? –_"mierda mierda mierda" _Odiaba mentir y sus labios pronunciaron la palabra _"afuera" _— Está comprando lo que necesita para la cena. -Lyon frunció el ceño desconfiando de sus palabras y un impulso lo hizo besarlo, funcionó perfectamente, se perdió tanto en ese beso que olvido cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado. — ¡Vete, hoy Juvia no quiere ver a nadie! –el chico sonrió y asintió como un adolescente enamorado y se despidió de ella con un nuevo beso, nunca le había dejado probar sus labios y eso para él fue el cielo, salió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa del apartamento mientras que Juvia veía a su habitación y se daba cuenta que Gray lo había visto todo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! –la empujó suavemente porque se había interpuesto en el camino de salida y ella desesperada y maldiciendo vio como Gray se iba de su apartamento, respiró profundo y apagó todos los fogones sabiendo que se podía quemar algo de lo que había preparado Gray.

.

.

.

Estaba muy enojado y ella lo sabía, no se habían hablado desde ese momento y para su desgracia su regla bajo al día siguiente, por más que quisiera sexo con él su condición de cada mes se lo impedía. Las cosas en la oficina no eran diferentes, Mirajane le había dado un mes para hacer los nuevos diseños pero aun competiría con Lissana y además necesitaba mantener a la raya a Lyon. Cada segundo miraba su celular a ver si tenía mensajes de Max o que le dijera que Gray había llevado una chica a la casa de cierta manera eso la tranquilizaba porque si no habían noticias eso significaba que Gray no había follado a otra.

Su semana paso muy aburrida y cuando al fin se había concentrado en hacer sus diseños y hacer las toneladas de trabajos que tenía acumulados una llamada entró sorprendentemente a su celular.

— Señorita Loxar, Don Gray llego con la intensa esa, usted me dijo que la llamará si había algo anormal. –rápidamente miro la hora en su reloj y vio que eran casi las diez de la noche, tomo sus cosas y volvió al teléfono.

— No permita que se queden solos, rómpales un tubo inúndele el apartamento.

— Pero no puedo hacer eso.

— Claro que puede, Juvia le pagará mucho dinero por esto. Solo dele tiempo mientras ella llega hasta allá. Es más, ayúdelo y no lo deje solo con ella.

— Está bien señorita, solo porque usted me cae bien. –_"Le cae bien el dinero de Juvia" _Colgó en ese instante y se encaminó al apartamento del chico teniendo especial cuidado con perder a la rubia que la seguía como si fuera su sombra.

.

.

.

No fue una sorpresa para el peli negro verla en el umbral de su puerta, sabía que iba a volver, que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, que la conexión sexual que ambos tenían era innegable y que la necesitaba para suplir una de sus necesidades casi vitales. Los ojos de Nano no tardaron en posarse en la sexy belleza que estaba en la puerta, ya la había visto antes, estaba segura de haberla visto en algún lado y luego recordó que fue la descarada de la librería y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas de la rabia.

— ¡Lárguese! –La voz mandona de Juvia le llego a los oídos a la chica que se cruzó de brazos y se rio a carcajadas por la frase que acaba de pronunciar la peli azul sin rastros de decencia alguna.

— Gray va a follar conmigo esta noche, puta. Usted está en el lugar equivocado y cree que tiene derechos de tratarme como se le da la gana, pobre perrita. –La Loxar levantó la ceja y vio el aspecto completamente mojado y deplorable de Nano, se rio elegantemente mientras entraba y veía que el apartamento estaba totalmente seco y que ellos ya habían hecho todo el trabajo sacando el agua. Vio perfectamente como el chico la seguía con la mirada y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre la hiciera sentir tan vulnerable y completamente dependiente de él? Su orgullo había aguantado mucho pero su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que necesitaba a ese mesero y no quería recibir un no por respuesta.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres? –La voz helada y totalmente enojada de Gray la hizo flaquear, estaba asustada de que él fuera a reaccionar de mala manera y que la echara delante de esa mujer.

— Juvia vino a hablar ¿No es obvio? –Ahora la mirada penetrante de Gray se posó en Nano.

— Nano necesito que te vayas. –La joven abrió la boca de la sorpresa, el único motivo por el que había ido con Gray a ese apartamento era porque quería tener sexo con él y hasta le ayudo limpiando todo ese desastre, no podía echarla así como así.

— No me iré, imbécil.

— ¿No se irá? –está vez hablo Juvia totalmente fastidiada por la situación y más que todo por su presencia, busco dentro de su elegante bolso y saco algunos billetes. — Gracias por el servicio pero se cancela la noche de putas. –Vio como la mano de Nano se iba a estrellar en su precioso rostro pero antes de que eso pasara Gray alzo a Nano y la llevó a la puerta, la peli azul rápidamente busco el bolso de la chica y camino casi corriendo a la puerta mientras escuchaba como claramente Gray amenazaba a esa mujer.

— Si no te vas llamare a mi portero y le diré que llame a la policía si no haces caso. –La peli azul le botó el bolso a los pies para enseguida despedirse burlonamente con su mano, Gray cerró la puerta y miro a Juvia con recelo.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar puta, te lo juro! –Juvia sonrió ante la frase llena de rabia y rencor que pronunció la chica al otro lado de la puerta y lentamente se quitó su gabán para mostrarle a Gray la sensual minifalda y la blusa con un enorme escote en v.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te diste cuento que el maricon ese al que besaste no te hace llegar y ahora me buscas a mí?

— Por favor, eso es asunto de Juvia. Desde que comenzó esto dejaron en claro que los sentimientos no existirían. –Gray trato de aguantar la risa para luego explotar en carcajadas y derramar algunas lagrimitas por lo que Juvia acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Se acercó a él cruzando los brazos y él la miro para seguir riendo a carcajadas haciendo que una ligera vena apareciera en la sien de la chica.

— No te confundas, nena. No es como si sintiera algo más por ti que no fueran ganas de tenerte entre mi pene, eres mi perra.

— Juvia es su perra y usted es su perro, con eso claro ¡venga y haga feliz a Juvia, perro!

— En eso te equivocas, cuando los perros hacen algo mal hay que castigarlos y yo te daré lecciones para que seas una perra buena. –Juvia levantó una ceja expectante, no quería castigos solo quería sexo pero si eso involucraba unas nalgadas no se opondría en lo absoluto.

— ¡Dame tu teléfono! –Juvia negó, no quería que llamara a Lyon y que le contará sobre su relación.

— ¡Dámelo! –Dudosamente lo saco de su bolso para luego ver cómo era casi arrebatado por Gray que antes de hacerlo le pidió que lo desbloqueara. Vio como buscaba en su celular y no entendía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se lo devolvió y vio en la pantalla que había un video pausado.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sin entender ni una sola de las acciones del Fullbuster.

— Es un video porno de obreros cogiéndose una dulce chica que pasaba por su obra, lo veras y te masturbaras. –Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del chico, nunca había hecho algo así, no entendía en lo absoluto porque Gray le pedía que hiciera esas cosas.

— Juvia no hace estás cosas, esto no cabe en sus estándares.

— Ahí está la puerta puedes irte cuando quieras, claramente no te obligare a hacer cosas que no quieres y además puedes olvidarte de que existo, pero si vuelves a buscarme le contaré absolutamente todo sobre lo nuestro a Lucy Heartfilia la paparazzi que te sigue, está muy buena y no me molestaría decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre ti para ganármela.

— ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? ¿Qué le dijo ella? ¿Qué le dijo usted? –Gray sonrió maliciosamente, estaba seguro que esa era una de sus debilidades y la iba a aprovechar, se miró las uñas como si eso no le importará en lo más mínimo y luego la vio a ella — Entró en el restaurante y habló con todos nosotros, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir una historia sobre ti.

— ¿Qué le dijeron? –Su nerviosismo estaba causándole gracia al mesero.

— Nada, que eres una de las peores comensales, que eres fastidiosa hasta la muerte, no hay quien te soporte pero nadie tiene un romance contigo, Lucy solo está haciéndose ideas erróneas.-La chica respiro aliviada para luego concentrarse en la situación injusta que le estaba presentando Gray, si no hacía lo que él le estaba diciendo se tendría que ir para siempre de su vida. Maldijo el momento en el que Lyon llegó a su apartamento y cuando Juvia para que no la descubriera lo besó, lógicamente estaba buscando venganza y Juvia respiro profundamente. La opción de irse y dejarle a esa paparazzi a su fuente de placer no estaba disponible para ella así que tomo su teléfono con fuerza y entró en la habitación de Gray.

— ¡Acuéstate en la cama y empieza! –Juvia asintió ante su demandante voz y se acomodó en la cama mientras él la seguía con la mirada, reprodujo el video y vio como la linda y joven chica pasaba por un callejón pequeño sin ninguna persona y era atrapada por tres obreros.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? Juvia no quiere –muerta de la vergüenza y sin ánimos de seguir viendo el video trato de convencerlo con su tierna y dulce voz.

— Es la primera lección de la noche, las mentiras no son buenas porque traen sus consecuencias. Le dijiste a ese imbécil que te estabas tocando con un video porno y eso es lo que ahora harás.

Tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, de cierta manera para ella era justo, se había portado mal y tenía que pagarlo, siguió concentrada en el video, su mano toco lentamente su vientre para luego quitaría de inmediato y negar con su cabeza que estaba apoyada en la almohada.

— ¡Juvia no puede hacerlo! -Gritó avergonzada, los ojos grises del peli negro que eran su arma más peligrosa se clavaron en ella y lograron atravesarla, vio como el empujaba la pantalla del celular más hacia ella y le decía con voz dominante que viera el video y siguiera tocándose.

— _"No hagan esto por favor" _-La joven peli negra se trataba de soltar del agarre de esos hombres pero algo en la voz de esa mujer le indicaba a Juvia que estaba desesperada porque hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, esa voz le mostraba que ella también estaba igual de deseosa porque Gray igual de tosco a los obreros del video la tomara fuertemente. Poco a poco vio como le quitaban salvajemente la ropa a la mujer y como cada hombre se encargaba de alguna parte de su cuerpo, como el más guapo le halaba la falda tan cortica que tenía descubriendo su parte baja, Juvia involuntariamente cruzó las piernas tratando de controlar esa sensación que estaba sintiendo en su parte íntima, era humillante para ella ver ese video pero lo que superaba los límites era que la estaba excitando.

— ¡Mastúrbate! -Sus ojos se desviaron de la pantalla a la cara del pelinegro, sabía que no estaba jugando, conocía perfectamente esa actitud dominante y que no lo haría cambiar con nada, con sus mejillas completamente rosadas asintió mientras volvía a concentrarse en el video, si eso era lo que quería para no estar más enojado con ella, lo haría y lo haría jodidamente bien. El primer gemido de la joven le dio la fuerza necesaria para meter su blanca y delicada mano por debajo de su blusa y consentir su vientre, pudo sentir como Gray pasaba saliva y se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama para tener vista en primera fila para lo que iba a hacer.

Lentamente subió la suave tela por encima de sus pechos para luego quitársela y arquear su espalda para mostrar el pecho más pronunciado y abundante, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Gray posaba una de sus manos en el cuello y lo empezaba a masajear para controlarse.

— ¡Manoséate las tetas! -Pasó la lengua en su labio inferior mientras recibía la orden y subía su sostén dejándolo arriba de sus senos para que el caucho las apretara y se vieran más grandes, dejo el teléfono a un lado de la cama y delicadamente comenzó a sobarse su suave piel blanca, miro débilmente a Gray mientras su pecho había comenzado a subir y a bajar rápidamente por el ritmo que llevaba su respiración y más que todo su corazón ya que le estaba empezando a gustar la situación.

— ¡Pellízcate los pezones, ahora! -Suavemente pellizcó sus botones rosados pensando que iba a lastimarse pero sintió un corrientazo y una hermosa sensación en su zona íntima cuando sus dedos jugaron atrevidamente con sus pechos.

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más Juvia! -Volvió a llevar sus ojos azules a la pantalla y vio como la protagonista del video para adultos era penetrada doblemente y el tercero acercaba su miembro a su boca y ella gustosa comenzaba a jugar con él, nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante, nunca pensó que eso fuera estimulante ni que tres hombres pudieran explotar al máximo el placer de una mujer. — Aaa..¿Asi? -Apretó sus pezones a más no poder arrancándose un gemido de placer y Gray puso las manos en su boca como si fuera un multimillonario y asintió. Claro que era así y su miembro empezaba a reaccionar aprisionado entre sus pantalones buscando su premio, relajó sus piernas en la cama acostándose al lado de ella pero en dirección contraria, su cabeza quedo al lado de sus tacones sin embargo no la toco en ningún momento para finalmente apoyar su cabeza en la palma de su mano con el codo en el colchón y así tener una vista perfecta.

Sin indicaciones o que Gray siquiera respirara bajo su mano a su falda y lentamente la metió por ella. Abrió sus piernas para darle una sensacional vista desde ese punto a su público y desde encima de su delgada ropa interior manoseo su botón.

— Buena chica. ¡Provócame! -Sus palabras la intimidaron, nunca había hecho eso en la vida y tener a alguien que la vea en su primer intento no era muy cómodo para ella, estaba caliente, mucho, de eso estaba consciente y eso era lo que de alguna forma la invitaba a seguir.

Lentamente bajo su falda y la dejo en sus rodillas esperando que el entrara en el acto y fuera participe de eso. Que la detuviera para seguir él con el trabajo pero no se inmuto, siguió en la misma posición mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada y se deleitaba con ese cuerpo casi desnudo. La Loxar sintió nervios por un segundo ¿Que tenía que hacer exactamente? ¿Cómo lo haría perfectamente? Recordó los encuentros con el pelinegro y entonces vino a su mente, su palma la posicionó de tal manera que su clítoris quedara en el centro y con su movimiento circular su pedazo de carne la hiciera gemir y elevar el morbo del peli negro. Se revolcó sutilmente en la cama mostrando el gusto y el placer que ella misma se provocaba para luego subir una de sus manos a su pecho y juguetear con su pezón ya erecto.

— Gray -gimió por lo bajó, él lo que menos quería era perder el control, tenía que demostrarle que cada vez que cometiera un error lo iba a pagar y que mejor que lo que tenía planeado para después para hacerla caer en razón, pero al pasó que iba terminaría bajándose el pantalón y follandola duramente.

— No haga eso Gray-sama -En medio de gemidos hizo que el Fullbuster abriera los ojos a más no poder, conocía perfectamente su juego y claramente lo que buscaba era que él dejara esa actitud y se metiera fuertemente dentro de ella pero Gary no iba a ceder. Bajo su diminuta pieza interior color morado y la deslizo por sus piernas hasta quitársela por completo y hacer lo mismo con su minifalda. Se sentó en la cama abriendo las piernas sensualmente, Gray nunca imaginó que Juvia pudiera ser tan sensual ni tan atrevida, nunca pasó por su mente que con un simple movimiento su miembro reaccionaria como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, dolía y debía calmar sus ganas dentro de ella. Arqueó su cuello y dejo que su largo cabello cubriera toda su espalda y se viera en una pose muy comprometedora para la salud del Fullbuster.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmar las terribles ganas que tenía de tomarla como un animal y se quedó en la misma posición viendo el impresionante show que le estaba dando la modelo Juvia Loxar en su primera masturbación.

Juvia se quitó lentamente el sostén para lanzárselo en la cara al mesero y enseguida empezar a tocarse todo el cuerpo haciéndolo como si él estuviera manoseándola, tomándola y apropiándose de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su respiración agitada, el rubor en sus mejillas, su largo y suave cabello cayendo seductoramente por su espalda para no cubrir esos enormes pechos lo estaban haciendo sentirse inútil, perdedor y sobre todas las cosas vulnerable. Lo sabía perfectamente pero no lo quería aceptar, esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición y en su pasatiempo favorito.

Juvia bajo su mano derecha a su zona íntima, rápidamente movió sus dedos en ese punto de placer visible para Gray y en ese momento supo que la masturbación era algo delicioso y que se había perdido muchas cosas, ayudaba tan sólo un poco que él estuviera presente para que fuera más placentero pero supo entonces que si lo hacía sola y pensando en él tendría ese mismo efecto, sonriendo le mostró su dedo del medio y seductoramente lo pasó por uno de sus pechos marcando un camino peligroso hacia el sur de su anatomía.

— ¿Este? -Le preguntó juguetonamente mientras ese dedo ya había llegado a su zona íntima.

— Si y este también -Gray se metió su propio dedo índice a la boca para mostrarle que debía lubricarlos primero. Juvia entendió el mensaje y se llevó primero su dedo índice a la boca para bajar la mirada y centrarse en ese bulto tan grande en los pantalones de Gray, la forma en como lamía su dedo lo hizo cerrar las piernas para buscar autocontrol, el pelinegro estaba satisfecho con el rápido aprendizaje de Juvia pero nunca imagino que con tan sólo chuparse un dedo Gray ya imaginara que estaba jugueteando con su amiguito.

Ensalivo sus dedos abundantemente para luego bajar sensualmente a su zona íntima y recostarse en la cama para estar cómoda no sin antes abrir sus piernas grandemente para que el viera todo lo que iba a pasar después. Abrió sus labios vaginales con ayuda de su otra mano para mostrarle ese agujero tan deseado por Gray. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza para imaginar cosas que la hacían prenderse. — Gray-sama a Juvia le gusta cuando juega con su intimidad –Lo volvió a llamar de esa manera y Gray sentía como quería darle nalgadas para que no fuera tan atrevida y se diera de la víctima, Juvia pasó los dedos por su entrada y se dio cuenta que estaba lista, se acarició otro poco el clítoris y luego hablo como una niña inocente y pura. — Los dedos no Gray-sama, su falo, por favor.

— Lo meteré hasta el nudillo -Habló el pelinegro siguiéndole el juego y ella sintió que su cuerpo sólo le indicaba que hacer, como actuar, que decir para darse placer, cuando metió su dedo corazón arqueó su espalda para provocar a Gray, él totalmente excitado y sin remedió metió la mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos sin dejar de mirarla, busco su miembro para liberarlo y comenzar el movimiento repetitivo y que aumentaba el ritmo cuando ella lo hacía también.

Los gemidos de placer de Juvia eran música para su falo que poco a poco crecía entre sus manos y mantenía la esperanza de terminar dentro de ella, se calmó, no lo iba a hacer porque quería castigarla así significara que también iba a salir perjudicado.

— Voy hacerlo más rápido -susurró Gray para que Juvia en su mundo de placer lo hiciera rápido y finalizará lo más pronto posible. La chica sintió como se aproximaba al delicioso orgasmo y sintió también un líquido caliente en sus piernas sabiendo que Gray ya había sentido ese delicioso sentimiento y lo había dejado salir, eso aumento las ganas y sus movimientos, y cuando menos lo esperaba se dio cuenta que se había provocado ella sola un orgasmo. Sus espasmos se presentaron haciéndola revolverse un poco en la cama para ver como Gray desaparecía de la habitación.

— No se vale, ahora tiene que coger con Juvia. ¡Gray venga! –El joven volvió en menos de quince segundos con algunas cosas en las manos y le mostro uno de los artefactos, la chica en la cama sin fuerzas junto sus manos para que el joven se las apresara con el objeto que le acaba de mostrar.

— La segunda lección de esta noche es nunca me hagas enojar. –La volteó sin delicadeza alguna para hacer fuerza en su vientre y levantarla para que su trasero quedará a su alcance.

— Esto es por besar a otro hombre delante de mí como si fuera un maldito imbécil –El sonido de una nalgada llegó a sus oídos para al mismo tiempo sentir el dolor en su trasero, su cuerpo no tardo en volver a calentarse y a desear más golpes, todo su ser le pidió en ese instante disfrutar de eso que nunca había recibido en su vida.

— Juvia espera que traiga un látigo también dentro de sus cosas –Gray rio por lo masoquista que era esa chica y la golpeo de nuevo para indicarle que eso era lo único que tendría esa noche. Juvia levantó la cabeza deleitándose con la sensación de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo para luego sentir otro golpe y un último en la otra nalga gimiendo con la sensación.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Acá no se hace ruido! –La Loxar asintió para sentir como algo frio se pasaba por su cola. — Tercera lección, cuando algo está muy caliente hay que enfriarlo ya que no habrá sexo esta noche. –Sintió como un cubo de hielo se deslizaba por su piel al mismo tiempo que se deshacía dejando rastro de agua por su cuerpo. La volteo de nuevo y vio claramente como Gray como si estuviera haciendo una escultura estaba concentrado en su cuerpo. Cuando puso un hielo en su pecho sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones por unos momentos y el frío recorría su cuerpo. Mordió uno de sus labios para controlar esa extraña sensación que lentamente se volvió agradable para ella ya que le encantaba como el frío contrastaba con el calor de su piel y como Gray lo movía sensualmente en todo su cuerpo. Disfrutando vio como bajo el hielo a su vientre haciéndola jadear levemente y sacar leves suspiros pero gimió fuertemente al sentir el frio dentro de ella.

Sonriendo de lado Gray metió otro hielo dentro de ella y Juvia tuvo que cerrar los puños capturados por las esposas mientras sentía como su cuerpo sentía muchísimo frio en esa parte, sintió otro cubito entrar en ella y gimió aguantando el bajón de temperatura se adueñó de ella, el hielo rápidamente se derretía dentro de Juvia y Gray aprovecho para darle la última lección de la noche.

— ¿Tienes frio? –Juvia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, le molestaba sobre manera que todo lo nuevo que ese mesero le mostraba le encantaba y lo memorizaba en su cabeza para nunca sacar esos recuerdos de ella.

— Cuarta lección, las mentiras hacen que tu boca sea sucia, límpiala –se quitó sus pantalones rápidamente desnudándose completamente y llevó su miembro a la boca de la joven para luego sentir como obediente, ella jugaba con su miembro. Esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que Juvia había mejorado notablemente desde su último encuentro y que había aprendido del video.

— Eso nena, así –Después de algunos minutos se dio cuenta que estaba perdido y aunque intento quitarla Juvia saboreo todo lo que había expulsado el joven saboreando con satisfacción y expulsando agua de su zona intima. El Fullbuster sonrió y metió los dedos dentro de ella para sacar los pequeños residuos de hielo.

— Es todo por hoy –Se levantó y busco la llave de las esposas dentro de su pantalón.

— ¡No, Juvia lo quiere a usted! –enojada, haciendo pucheros y con muchas ganas le recrimino mientras vio que él como respuesta movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

— Este es tu castigo, linda. Buenas noches –Tomo una manta para luego arroparla y meterse debajo de las cobijas con ella, le dio la espalda y aguanto la risa que le dio ver como pataleaba en la cama pidiendo sexo.

La aguanto por más de una hora hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y él confiado cerró los ojos tratando de descansar, había sido un día duro y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella para abrazarla de la cintura y enterrar su nariz en su cabello. De un momento a otro vio cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación y su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, una cabeza peli rosada se había quedado viendo la escena demasiado sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces con esta mujer, Gray? –Respiró hondamente y sintió como su corazón no latía al saber que su mejor amigo había descubierto su secreto más íntimo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capítulo hermosuras. Bueno sé que me demoro eternidades en publicar pero soy así, ámenme por favor. ¿Qué hará Nano? ¿Qué hará Natsu? ¿Qué pasara? Todo en el próximo cap que ahora si será historia y no tanto lemmon. Respondiendo sus sexys reviews: **

**Jbadillodavila: **Hola :D Sabes que la venganza es dulce como la miel y acá Gray pudo aprovechar a la perfección su venganza, Gajeel de Juvia ya lo sabrás aunque eso es más cosa del final final pero pues lo sabrás en determinado momento. Como siempre espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico donde estés. Bye

**Angela Li Marvell: **Holis, ¿Sabes? Quería hacer algo bien hard y créeme que en cada capítulo hay oportunidad para hacer Lemmon, pero bueno espero que te encante y que te haga sangrar un poco la nariz, ok no. Te mando un beos y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Chachos: **Holis, bueno de hecho creo que todas nos embobaríamos con el trasero perfecto de ese pelinegro y no solo con eso, confieso que sería mi perdición todo su cuerpo y más que todo esa voz tan sexy y demandante que tiene. Juvia y Gray utilizarán el kamasutra como su nueva biblia, ok no pero sí. Ti amo Chachos, bye. XD

**Anonimous:** Holis, se lo que se siente estar alejado de la civilización y estas vacaciones me iban a obligar a ir a la finca de una nena con la que pelee el día de mi cumpleaños y que se supone que era mi amiga y ahora ni nos podemos ver y mi mamá insistía en que fuera, WTF? Dije no voy y punto y mi papi me apoyo o si no estaría sin señal sin fics y sin vida. Sip, gray y Juvia son salvajes, impulsivos, grosero y sobre todo si romperían la cama jajaja xD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y no frenes lo que quieres escribir, yo también tenía la duda de que no gustará lo que escribía y me lance al vacío con Lo siento pero sobreviviré, no es perfecto al principio pero vas mejorando con el tiempo, créeme que en el principio era una tonta escribiendo pero ahora me fluyen más las cosas y todo es por la práctica, dile a tu hermanita que le mando un besote, los hermanos son trolles no te sientas mal, mi hermano me jode y dice que me salió un tercer ojo cual Ten Shin Han pero no es así solo nos molestan. Bueno ya sabes, te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo psicológico, te quiero. Bye.

**Lymar vastia:** Jajajaja holis, si a Juvia se le baja lo bruja pero es porque tiene a alguien que la doma, Lyon sufrirá pero enserio me gusta como se ve con Meredy, es lindo o bueno raro porque ellos ni siquiera han cruzado palabra, merece ser feliz ya que Juvia no le da ni la hora. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico prometiéndote que actualizare cuando pueda ya que a veces me demoro mucho escribiendo.

**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver:** Holis. ¿Cómo estás? Sí tienes razón, tienen más energía que un niño después de comer millones de dulces y no querer ir a dormir. Jajajaja de hecho si necesitan agua porque no pararan, me gusta mucho la idea de la correa lo pondré xD La relación que tiene con Gajeel lo aclarare más adelante pero bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. Muchas gracias por tu review :D

**Tsanami SaberFairy:** Hola! No mueras de la emoción o bueno tampoco de un derrame nasal, ya está tu cap ahora y espero que lo disfrutes mucho, linda. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu sexy review. Bye :D

**Unicornio14: **Hola :D Primeramente que todo muchísimas gracias por tus follows y favoritos, me encanta que te encante y bueno aquí te traje un sexy cap que espero que te haya gustado mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review. Bye cuídate mucho.

**NekoSaku3009:** Holis! Me encanta que te encante y bueno aquí te traigo tu cap con deseos que te encante y te emocione mucho, muchas gracias por tu lindo review y por tus palabras que me emocionan mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, ten un lindo fin de semana. Bye.

**Los quiero mucho :D Bye**

**WaterJuvia.**


	8. Más lecciones

**Hola mis amados, hermosos y sobre todo sexys lectores. Hoy vengo con un cap algo largo para ser de esta historia pero bueno :D espero que lo disfruten.**

**De una vez les digo que amo a todos los personajes de FT (Excepto a Ichiya, es cómico y toda la cosa pero me da como cosita, you know) Me gusta jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, así que no quiero insultos para ellos y mucho menos para mí que los amo con todo mi kokoro.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La casa de modas, revista y ropa que usan en mi historia son sacadas de mi cabeza porque en realidad no tengo ni idea como funcione todo lo anterior. **

**Los amo aquí su lectura:**

* * *

Gray, rápidamente llevó el dedo índice a sus labios después de verificar que seguía profundamente dormida y que la escandalosa e irritante voz de su mejor amigo no había logrado llamar su atención, sin dejar de mirar la cara de confusión del peli rosado se deslizó lentamente por el colchón y salió como una pluma de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido, por nada del mundo permitiría que ella se enterará que alguien sabía de su secreto porque muy seguramente se arrepentiría de sus actos y jamás volvería a verlo. Natsu, por su parte, tuvo que mirar de nuevo a la chica que estaba compartiendo la cama con Gray y cuando vio su rostro no tuvo duda alguna, era la modelo que frecuentaba el restaurante donde ambos trabajaban. Por su mente millones de preguntas se hicieron presentes pero sobre todas las cosas estaba muy dolido porque Gray siempre le contaba todo acerca de las chicas que frecuentaba y que no le hubiera contado absolutamente nada sobre ella, eso se le hacía sumamente extraño.

El Dragneel al ver a Gray tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que se encontraba desnudo y no era de su total agrado verlo como kami lo trajo al mundo. Gray rápidamente busco su camiseta favorita de los Yankees y se puso una pantaloneta para salir y empujar a su mejor amigo lo más lejos de la chica como fuera posible, por un segundo no le gusto la reacción involuntaria que su cuerpo había tenido al ver que él estaba mirando mucho a Juvia, nunca había sentido ningún sentimiento negativo por su amigo pero no le gusto para nada que él posará sus ojos en ella y menos porque prácticamente estaba desnuda en su cama.

— ¿Qué diablos haces acá, Natsu? –Sus ojos grises se clavaron en su mejor amigo que no dudo en cruzar los brazos y sentarse como si fuera un rey en una de las sillas del comedor.

— Me llamaste para que te ayudará porque se te había inundado el apartamento y cuando llegó estas con una tipa en la cama.

— Te llame hace más de cuatro horas. ¡Ya no necesito tu ayuda!

— Estaba ocupado y ya vi que recibiste la ayuda que necesitabas –Señaló la habitación de Gray y frunció el ceño con un rostro que irradiaba desaprobación por todos sus poros — ¿Qué mierdas haces con esa víbora? – En ese momento no podía decir absolutamente nada, ni él estaba seguro porque razón estaba con ella. Levantó sus hombros y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— Porque…. Porque el sexo con ella es jodidamente bueno. –Inmediatamente al escuchar su respuesta Natsu negó con la cabeza y lo miro acusadoramente a los ojos. — No me digas que repetiste –Avergonzado y con su rostro viendo el individual le confirmo con la cabeza que había roto su regla de oro y que los dos ya llevaban más de un encuentro sexual.

— ¡Ni mierda, Gray! –Natsu totalmente iracundo golpeo el vidrió del comedor para luego tomarse la cabeza entre las manos e intentar calmarse. — ¿Qué putas estás pensando? ¡Se supone que nuestro trato consistía en no enamorarnos de nadie hasta que abriéramos el restaurante! ¡Puta mierda! ¿Me estas traicionando por una puta? –El oji gris como un acto de reflejo se levantó y tomo fuertemente a Natsu por el corbatín de su uniforme amenazadoramente y a punto de golpearlo.

— Ella es solo sexo para mi hijo de puta, ahora cálmate o la despertarás y no quiero que vea tu horrenda cara y se asuste. –Respirando profundo Natsu por primera vez en toda su amistad hizo una cara que nunca había visto el pelinegro. Las venas en su sien podían verse claramente por la irritación que sentía y su boca apretada formando una delgada línea le mostró a Gray que si quería él también sabía defenderse y podía golpearlo hasta que los dos llegarán a los extremos.

— ¿Sólo sexo? ¿Estás dispuesto a golpearme por solo sexo? –Con esas preguntas Gray reaccionó y volvió a la realidad, eso no le había pasado con Natsu en la vida. Si tenían diferencias solo hablaban o al menos se decían groserías bromeando pero ahora estaba muy asustado por su reacción, ¿Por qué quería asesinar a Natsu? ¿Acaso el hecho de haberla llamado puta lo enfureció? Negó con la cabeza sin saber la respuesta, llevó la mano a su frente para finalmente pasarla por su cabello respirando hondamente y luego vio como Natsu tenía los puños apretados en posición de alerta.

— Lo siento, Natsu. No sé qué pasó. ¡Siéntate! –Tratando de calmar a su ser enfurecido fue a la cocina y saco una cerveza para Natsu y para él, se sentó y le dio la lata para enseguida ver como Natsu se tranquilizaba atragantándose con el líquido frío y espumoso.

— No entiendo como estas con ella después de lo mal que te trata, es una mierda de persona y el hecho de que este contigo no es bueno o si quiera coherente. Una mujer con todo ese dinero solo está jugando contigo.

— Nosotros solo nos vemos para follar, no me importa que juegue conmigo porque yo solo la uso para satisfacerme. –Ahogando con cerveza un nuevo pensamiento que quería salir por medio de su boca no dijo nada, conocía mejor que nadie a Gray y sabía que esa mujer podía convertirse en todo un problema para él o en efecto para cumplir todos sus sueños. No estaba de acuerdo con eso pero era su amigo y lo apoyaría demostrándole que era un error esa relación o en efecto ese trato que los dos tenían.

— Pensé que la rubiecita esa estaba loca pero ahora veo que todo lo que dijo era verdad.

— Lucy no se puede enterar de lo que tengo con Juvia, arruinaría todo lo que Juvia construyo durante muchos años y no se lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Y cómo se lo vas a impedir? Es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra que eres lo que está buscando.

— No sé lo voy a impedir yo. –Su ceja levantada y su mirada gris sobre él provocaron una carcajada para luego callarla al ver que Gray no cambiaba de actitud, no eran buenas noticias y ahora sabía lo que planeaba su amigo.

— Ni lo sueñes, esa tal Lucy no es de mi tipo y menos me la cogeré para que tú puedas tener sexo libremente con esa modelito.

— No tienes que cogértela. Invítala a salir, se su amigo. Distráela y convéncela de que Juvia y yo no tenemos nada.

— ¡No lo hare! –Rascándose la nariz se levantó y fue a la nevera para sacar otra cerveza y beber un gran sorbo. — ¿Cómo comenzó esta mierda? Porque estoy seguro que ella no te llevó en su auto a su mansión y luego te dijo "Poséeme".

— Eres un estúpido, Natsu. Fue hace como dos semanas, el día que fue con el bobazo ese de Lyon Vastia y yo tuve que atenderla. Sabía que era una mujer inteligente y que probará diferentes mesas cada vez que iba al restaurante era únicamente porque quería saber cuáles eran mis mesas asignadas. Ese día entró, se sentó en una mesa donde yo tenía que atenderla, me trató muy mal, como de costumbre y cuando fue al baño entre detrás de ella, cerré la puerta y la apreté contra la pared.

— ¿Qué? ¿La violaste? –La cara de sorpresa de Natsu no hacía más cómoda la conversación. — ¡Claro que no! Solo quería asustarla, dejarle en claro que aunque no tenía dinero tenía dignidad y no iba a permitir que me pisoteara. Todo se salió de control, me excite con su forma de ser, con su forma de hablar y la toque. Estuve pendiente de cada reacción de su cuerpo y entonces supe que le gustaba, estaba muy prendida y lo hice con ella fuertemente.

— ¿Estás loco, maldita sea? ¿Qué si te hubiera denunciado? ¡Sabes que este es el mejor trabajo que unas estúpidos sin estudio como nosotros pueden tener! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Gray? ¡Déjala ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

— Nunca había sentido tanto placer a la hora de coger con una mujer, las cosas que hago con ella no puedo hacerlas con nadie más, solo estoy experimentado, Natsu. No siento ninguna atracción amorosa y no tienes que preocuparte por esta mierda porque te juro que nada va a pasar, así que deja el drama y has de cuenta que esto nunca paso.

— ¿Experimentando? ¿Qué tipo de porquerías haces con esta mujer? –Gray puso los ojos en blanco y lo vio un tanto fastidiado, una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era que se metieran en su vida.

— No son porquerías, son cosas muy buenas, así que Natsu ¡déjame en paz de una buena vez!

— ¿Le has pegado o ella te golpea? ¿Estás con eso del BDSM?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no…-Por su mente pasaron las nalgadas que le había dado y como ella sentía placer con esa práctica y se tapó la frente con las manos apoyando los codos en la mesa para poder pensar bien su respuesta. — No sé, siento que soy un maldito animal cuando estoy con ella, sí, la he golpeado pero nunca con intención de lastimarla, ella me lo pide y yo lo hago, creo que está mal, soy duro en el sexo con ella y me sorprende que no se haya lastimado. Todas quieren que sea salvaje en la cama pero que las trate con delicadeza pero ella, es como si le encantará que la lastimará. La verdad no sé cómo me metí en esto, no sé qué hacer, no quiero que esto se salga de control, no puedo permitirme hacerle daño.

— No hay nada más que decir, ¡Aléjate de ella! Por tu maldito bien y el de nuestro restaurante.

— Ella tiene problemas, Natsu. Necesita mucha ayuda y soy el único que puede ayudarla.

— ¿Él único? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres se la han comido? Te juro que se acuesta con muchos y luego te busca a ti para agregarte a su colección. Ella, Gray, te va a terminar consumiendo a ti, va a terminar golpeándote con un látigo, puede que te quede gustando y cuando estés en ese maldito mundo y ya no haya nada que hacer te va a tirar como a un trapo viejo y tu mi amigo, estarás perdido para siempre.

— No va a pasar, solo me acuesto con ella, poco a poco la hago superar sus traumas y cada uno toma su camino, esto es así de sencillo ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no hay sentimientos de por medio y lo único que tenemos en común es follarnos sin control alguno.

— Para superar sus traumas necesita un psicólogo no un amante. No estoy de acuerdo con esto –Tomo otro sorbo de cerveza y casi expulsa lo que tenía en la boca abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa al ocurrírsele una magnífica idea. — ¡Es perfecto, Gray! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

— ¿Qué cosa? –Natsu, rápidamente se acercó y lo miro con una mirada peligrosa, Gray no pudo evitar sentirse asustado porque cada vez que veía esa mirada en su mejor amigo sabía que las cosas no iban a salir muy bien.

— Toda nuestra maldita vida hemos trabajado por abrir nuestro restaurante, esto es de alguna fuerza del universo. Ella…ella, Gray es nuestro boleto para tenerlo. ¡Nos hemos sacado la lotería!

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Un tanto molesto, Gray apretó sus puños para intentar calmarse y aguantar la frase que sabía que iba a pronunciar su tonto amigo.

— La esquelética nos dará el dinero, ya no tendremos que trabajar como esclavos de otra persona.

— ¿Estás demente? Natsu, no estoy con Juvia por su dinero, nunca sería capaz de sacarle ni un solo centavo.

— ¡No seas idiota, Gray! Para ella solo sería como quitarse una pestaña, está podrida en plata.

— Olvídate de eso, ella solo es la mujer con la que follo y hasta ahí llega el cuento. Nunca, mírame bien idiota. Nunca dejare que la utilices para sacarle dinero o si quiera la chantajees porque en ese momento dejas de ser mi amigo y se va a la mierda nuestro restaurante y cualquier sueño que podremos compartir.

— Estás hablando como si en realidad te importará. La amas y a mí no me lo puedes negar.

— Nadie se enamora en dos semanas, idiota, solo uso mi sentido común y sé perfectamente que si ahora es una completa tonta, malcriada y aplasta personas es porque la lastimaron en el pasado y no pienso volver a lastimar usándola como un cajero automático.

— La usas como tu puta, no veo la diferencia.

— No entiendes nuestra relación, Natsu y créeme que no me voy a poner a explicarte porque sé que no entenderás. Ella es feliz cuando me la como y me satisfago cuando se lo hago, es todo lo que hay entre nosotros.

— Nunca creí que me dieras tanto asco –Un grito de desesperación y llanto los distrajo de la rabia y de las ganas intensas de matarse, sin dudarlo, Gray se levantó de su silla al escuchar que la peli azul lo nombraba en sus gritos y claramente estaba asustada como una niña en la oscuridad, recordó que eso ya le había pasado cuando se despertó a hacerle el desayuno dejándola sola en la cama. El corazón de Gray latió con fuerza produciéndole un dolor en todo su cuerpo, no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera pero estaba muy preocupado por ella y por cualquier cosa que pudo haber dejado marca en su cabeza y en su alma.

Con sus ojos le suplico a Natsu que no interviniera, el chico puso sus ojos en blanco y se fue al sillón para apagar la luz y acomodarse en él, Gray le agradeció con una expresión de su rostro y caminando rápido casi corriendo abrió la puerta de un golpe y prendió la luz, la cara llena de lágrimas y el temblor en las delicadas manos de Juvia lo empujo a sin pensarlo siquiera subirse encima de la cama y abrazarla tiernamente.

— Estoy aquí, soy yo, Gray. –Juvia se escondió en el pecho del joven y trato de todas las maneras que tenía a su alcance calmarse y tratar de que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Odiaba profundamente tener crisis delante de él pero no podía evitar entrar en pánico cada vez que dormía con él y se despertaba completamente sola en la cama, no tenía control de los recuerdos que llegaban a ella, mucho menos de impedir sentirse vulnerable de nuevo y ver como se derrumbaban las barreras que ella había creado durante todos esos años.

— ¿Dónde estaba? –Esos ojos azules viéndolo como si fuera una cachorrita indefensa lo hicieron romperse por dentro como si estuviera hecho de cristal, delicadamente limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas y le sonrió. — Estaba tomándome una cerveza, hacía calor.

— ¿Estás asustada? –Juvia negó con su cabeza y lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. — Ya está aquí, Juvia ya no tiene miedo –Después de unos segundos ágilmente se liberó del abrazo del peli negro apoderándose de sus labios para luego empujarlo a la cama y subirse encima de él. Aplasto sus pechos en el torso del chico y se acomodó en el lugar exacto para hacer fricción entre sus zonas íntimas mientras efectivamente verificaba con su lengua que Gray había bebido una cerveza

Sorprendido pero sobre todo con su corazón a mil, desvío sus ojos del rostro sonrojado de esa preciosa mujer a la puerta que había dejado abierta, sería muy incómodo para él tener sexo con Juvia mientras su mejor amigo está en la sala de su apartamento escuchando todo el encuentro.

— ¡No Juvia, hoy no! –La trato de apartar pero ella tomo sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra la almohada para sensualmente bajar su rostro al cuello del chico y besarlo con desesperación y excitación. Sin siquiera poder hacer algo su "amiguito" reaccionó ante la estimulación provocada por Juvia al restregar su cuerpo desnudo y la ligera pantaloneta que lo cubría.

— No se resista, Juvia promete ser gentil –En ese preciso momento Gray mandó todo a la mierda, le gustaba que Juvia controlara la situación y sobre todo que dijera cosas un tanto sucias y descabelladas con su tierna vocecita pero él amaba dominar y no iba a permitir que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, trato de soltarse y ponerla debajo de él pero lo único que logró fue que la Loxar se riera y que por medio de cosquillas, algunos empujones y uno que otro mordisco le arrancará la camiseta para volver a su posición y morderse el labio obscenamente.

— ¡Bájame la pantaloneta y fúndeteme en mí! –La nariz de Juvia recorrió el torso desnudo del joven haciéndole cosquillas y mandando uno que otro corrientazo al sur de su anatomía. — A Juvia no se le deja con ganas –Se levantó levemente para bajarle el caucho sin delicadeza alguna y sin pensarlo dos veces descendió metiéndose en él para comenzar con su sutil pero feroz movimiento.

— ¿Sabe cómo se llama esta pose? –Gray negó con su cabeza totalmente excitado mientras ella se acomodaba dejando una de sus piernas al lado del pecho del joven.

— Se llama el deleite de afrodita.

— ¿Estuviste leyendo el kamasutra sin mí?

— No, Juvia leyó en algunas páginas de internet, una semana es tiempo suficiente para encontrar las mejores poses y practicarlas ahora –La joven con su movimiento disfruto del roce de su clítoris contra la anatomía de Gray mientras que ella misma controlaba la profundidad y el ritmo, invadida por el pacer y la profunda penetración trato de encontrar su punto G mientras comenzaba a moverse sensualmente dentro de él.

Una y otra vez entraba y salía para luego gemir de placer mientras Gray subía su cadera y se encontraba deliciosamente con el cuerpo de Juvia. Natsu un tanto fastidiado salió del apartamento con sumo cuidado para que no la escucharan y se fue mientras Juvia y Gray seguían concentrados en su acto salvaje.

.

.

.

Meredy estaba impresionada con esa extraña mujer que había llegado a la oficina. Sonrisa, ojos brillantes, piel sin mucho maquillaje, hermosa y sencilla combinación de ropa, cabello cayéndole como cascadas y ese "buenos días" que nunca le había oído pronunciar a Cruella De Vill le indicaban que la bruja había sido clonada y que habían desaparecido su cuerpo para mandar a una linda jovencita. Nunca, en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando como su asistente la había visto tan feliz.

— A Juvia no le agrada ese atuendo y menos ese maquillaje, Meredy –La joven peli rosada suspiró preparándose para los insultos pero a cambio de eso vio como Juvia se sentaba en una de las sillas de su pequeña oficina y buscaba en su bolso. — Tu piel es muy blanca e hidratada para esa base, tu cabello y tus ojos están en contra así que queda prohibido usar cualquier cosa que te estés esparciendo en la cara, es más puedes botarlo a la basura de una buena vez. –La peli azul saco todo su maquillaje y lo dejo encima de la mesa explicándole paso por paso como debía maquillarse, como debía arreglarse y que quedaba a la maravilla en esa época del año, Meredy sin poder creerlo aún disfruto del momento y cuando termino la siguió por órdenes de la peli azul.

Meredy, no podía estar mucho en ese lugar porque dentro de sus funciones entrar al taller y especialmente a la puerta de vidrio donde todas las colecciones estaban apiladas estaba ligeramente prohibido para ella, su corazón estaba latiendo de alegría y se sintió confiada al caminar al lado de Juvia porque todos se esmeraban por saludarla y complacer todos sus caprichos, escuchó claramente cuando ella le pidió a uno de los empleados que buscaran las mejores pintas de la temporada y luego la vio a ella.

— Juvia ya te dijo que esos zapatos son para abuelas, y nunca combines dorado con plateado o no tan escandaloso como lo que tienes puesto, los ojos de Juvia arden. Las rayas y los lunares salieron de moda juntos pero no abuses, el viernes casi le da un infarto a Juvia cuando te los vio puestos y otra cosa cuando usas una piel procura que no sea falsa o te verás ridícula.

— Pero no me gustan, son crueles.

— Simplemente no las uses y ya.

— Acá están las prendas que ordeno Mademoiselle –Vio como la joven que había llegado servía de perchero esperando que Juvia decidiera, guiada por su sentido de la moda tomo algunas correas, faldas y blusas hermosas para dárselas a Meredy. — Tu guardarropa estará bien por un tiempo, niña. –Con todas las prendas en sus manos sonrió para luego abrazarla de la felicidad.

— No te confundas, Juvia va a salir a la calle y no quiere que te vean con ella y mucho menos mal vestida –La peli rosada sonrió al ver la ligera línea en el rostro de Juvia que se dibujó por unos segundos para luego desaparecer por completo. Sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que esa mujer no era mala pero tenía que hacerse la dura para sobrevivir en ese mundo tan pesado.

— Hoy Juvia tiene ensayo de línea en una de las casas de moda que patrocina la señora Mirajane, algunos compromisos de publicidad, un programa de radio, un poco de espionaje y una deliciosa cena en ese restaurante que le gusta a Juvia. Si quieres aprender algunas cosas cámbiate pero Juvia te espera aquí en menos de cinco minutos o se irá sola. –Corriendo a toda velocidad fue directo al baño pero no vio al hombre que se acercaba en frente de ella, choco y toda la ropa salió a volar con ella aterrizando en el suelo.

— Lo siento señor –Sin remedio alguno se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era su amor platónico y que él voluntariamente y con una sonrisa se había ofrecido a levantarle toda la ropa, sin habla se levantó y huyó del lugar mientras que el peli plateado esbozaba una sonrisa que se convirtió en sonrojo al voltear su rostro y ver a una sonriente Juvia que salía de su oficina a la puerta de salida.

— ¡Juvia!….-Al escuchar su voz la chica puso sus ojos en blanco y lo saludo con la mano para luego decirle que estaba apurada, se alejó rápidamente tomando el ascensor y espero algunos minutos a la joven dentro de su auto. Juvia que se estaba retocando el labial se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a la chica que había llegado a su auto. Moderna, estilizada, hermosa, fabulosa y ni rastro de zapatos de vieja, era perfecta para poder andar en la calle con ella.

— Meredy está lista para aprender.

.

.

.

— Muchas gracias por toda señorita, enserio aprendí mucho el día de hoy –Esa frase fue totalmente ignorada por Juvia ya que otra cosa estaba captando toda su atención. Sentada en una de las mesas que no le correspondían a Gray vio como salió de la cocina y tuvo que cruzar sus piernas para controlarse cuando noto que él la había visto y se la había comido con la mirada.

— Juvia-sama, esa mujer que está sentada ahí es una de las periodistas de "Paris Life" y desde que llegamos no hace más que observarla. –Los ojos azules de Juvia se desviaron para observar la hermosa figura de una rubia sentada con elegancia y con unos enormes ojos chocolates que la observaban. _"Le contare absolutamente todo sobre lo nuestro a Lucy heartfilia, la paparazzi que te sigue, está muy buena y no me molestaría decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre ti para ganármela" _Sin razón alguna sintió como toda la ira se apoderaba de ella y le regalo una mala mirada, era muy bonita de eso estaba segura pero no permitiría que le quitara a Gray. Descaradamente vio como la saludaba con un gesto de la mano y la peli azul le sonrió falsamente.

Lucy de un momento a otro se levantó y en la entrada del corredor para dirigirse a los baños se aseguró que la peli azul la estuviera viendo, tomo a Gray que venía con una orden en su libreta y lo acorralo contra la pared hablándole coquetamente para luego besarlo con pasión. Gray sorprendido pensó en alejarse de ella pero entonces supo que sería demasiado sospechoso, así que le siguió el juego, la Heartfilia se separó de él pero Gray volvió a besarla para sentir como en ese momento Juvia estallaba por dentro. Se levantó sin razón alguna ante los ojos confundidos de Meredy y le dejo dinero encima de la mesa para irse totalmente iracunda y enfadada sin decirle ni una sola palabra a su acompañante.

Al verla salir una maldición pasó por la mente del pelinegro que hizo todo lo posible por disimular las ganas que tenía de ir tras ella y decirle que la situación no era lo que imaginaba, que eso que vio no fue sino un engaño, un maldito engaño que descubrió al escuchar las palabras triunfantes de la rubia.

— ¡Sabía que eras tú! Gray Fullbuster, eres el amante de Juvia Loxar. -Trago toda la saliva que tenía en la boca de forma involuntaria y en ese instante sintió que el uniforme le quemaba, se sentía atrapado, acorralado, peor que un animal a punto de morir. Por su mente nada pasaba para defenderse ¿Y cómo negarle su relación si Juvia claramente salió del restaurante a punto de reventarse de los celos? Temió, pero ese miedo que estaba sintiendo no era por él y se dio cuenta en un mili segundo de eso, lo que más le atemorizaba era que la carrera de Juvia se viera afectada por un escándalo como ese, no quería que nada de eso pasara y menos porque eso destruiría su vida y conociéndola lo iba a odiar a él toda su vida. ¿Que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás? Natsu, que había llegado de repente, estaba a su lado y no dijo absolutamente nada, deseaba ayudarlo pero no se le ocurrió nada hasta que vio como sensualmente Gray nuevamente se adueñaba de los labios de la rubia y se separaba de ella levemente para mirarla y acariciarle el cabello.

— ¡Eres un malnacido, Gray! -Lucy un tanto sorprendida por el beso y por el gritó que percibió vio al peli rosado que se encontraba totalmente furioso, Natsu lo señaló con su dedo índice para tratar de fingir su enojo y grito su siguiente frase sin elevar la voz para no llamar la atención ni involucrar a nadie más.

— ¡Me juraste que no tocarías a la rubia!

— ¡Espera, Natsu! Puedo explicarlo.

— ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué me traicionaste cuando te conté que ella me gustaba mucho?

— Sabes que a mí también me gusta, no pude evítalo, Natsu -Sin ánimos de quedarse y discutir sobre "sus enfermizos y apocalípticos celos" el Dragneel fue a la cocina para pasar más charolas y dejar a Gray que siguiera con la actuación y la convenciera.

— Las mujeres como tu son las que me gustan. Rubias, con falditas como esta -Le metió la mano por debajo de su corta mini falda y Lucy dio pasos hacia atrás mirándolo con sus ojos chocolates muy abiertos. — No me engañas, ella y tu tienen un romance -Disfrazo el agujero negro en su estómago provocado por su nerviosismo y el doloroso corrientazo que llego a su corazón con una enorme carcajada que se pudo escuchar por todo el restaurante.

— ¿Crees que ella se fijaría en alguien como yo? -volvió a reír para luego limpiarse algunas de las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reírse falsamente. — Soy un pobre mesero, ella una modelo que le repudia hasta verse en un espejo. Nunca se fijaría en mí, creo que estás loca nena.

— No hay otra explicación para que venga aquí tan seguido.

— La comida es deliciosa, es un restaurante para celebridades, nena.

— ¿Por qué se fue tan enojada cuando te bese?

— Es una mujer ocupada, tal vez tiene algo que hacer y fue pura coincidencia que se haya ido cuando me tratabas de seducir. Ahora no me puedes dejar así, traicione a mi mejor amigo únicamente por ti y voy a comerte en este lugar –Lucy negó con su cabeza y un tanto asustada se devolvió a su lugar para pedir la cuenta e irse, su intención no era acostarse con ese hombre, solo quería la información que necesitaba y con todo lo obtenido lo iba a meditar con la almohada.

Gray tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo espero pacientemente a que se terminará su turno y no dudo en ir al lujoso apartamento de Juvia. No quería que el sexo con ella terminara y mucho menos por una entrometida. Hizo lo mismo de la vez cuando se coló y cuidadosamente entro sin ser visto por nadie.

Cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver todo oscuro, cerró silenciosamente para prender la luz y llevarse un gran susto al ver a Juvia acostada en el sillón.

— Juvia, necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó en el restaurante -Lentamente camino a ella al ver que no le respondía y vio que tenía su mirada fija perdida en algún lugar, preocupado verifico que estuviera respirando y la llamo pero ella no le respondía.

— Lo siento, sé que estas enojada pero no quiero que el sexo termine. –Al ver que no hablaba y ni siquiera lo miraba la empujo un poco nombrándola para darse cuenta que se asustó al verlo y que efectivamente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué hace acá? Usted y Juvia ya no tienen nada, Juvia quiere que se vaya,

— La bese únicamente porque iba a descubrirnos ¿Y qué haces tú? ¡Te vas enojada demostrándole que tenemos una relación! ¿Estás loca?

— Juvia ya dijo que quiere que se vaya –La voz enojada de Juvia lo hizo dar pasos hacia atrás pero luego la vio y rio. — No eres muy justa cuando tú besaste a un tipo.

— Fue para que no lo descubriera.

— Yo hice lo mismo, ¡Entiende! –Se arropó con su cobija dándole la espalda mientras estaba claramente enojada y no quería verle la cara. Gray suspiró hondamente y por puro instinto la desarropo y le susurró muy cerca del oído con una voz excitada pero sobre todo inocente — Soy un chico malo, me he portado muy mal, castígame por favor. –Juvia jadeo por el inmenso poder de esas cuantas palabras que hicieron un efecto devastador en ella. Claro que quería castigarlo y también follarlo, golpearlo…hacerle unas cuantas cosas más pero no se creía capaz.

— ¿Quiere el perdón de Juvia? –Gray asintió con su cabeza mientras veía la expresión macabra y sumamente tenebrosa de Juvia. La joven se levantó para dejar caer su bata y mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo al joven mientras iba caminando a una de sus habitaciones. Gray llevado por el deseo y su instinto animal se quitó el chaleco de su uniforme y esos molestos zapatos para seguirla convencido de que disfrutaría mucho de esa noche.

— Será el esclavo sexual de Juvia por esta noche. –Las esposas en forma de cadena lo hicieron negar inmediatamente — No Juvia, no lo haré.

— Bien, ahí está la puerta. Juvia no lo obligará pero quiere que le quede claro que si sale nunca va a volver y si lo hace, ella lo denunciará por acoso sexual.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Son las condiciones de Juvia.

— No quiero hacerlo. ¿Me vas a golpear? –Juvia paso la lengua por sus labios y le asintió. — Cuando los perros hacen algo mal hay que castigarlos. –Le pareció injusto que ella estuviera empleando la técnica que él había usado el día de ayer para vengarse pero no podía negar que estaba excitado y que quería hacerlo. Suspirando se dio por vencido y la vio a sus ojos.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer? –Juvia dio un salto de alegría al saber que ahora podía tener el control, sonrió y llevó la mano a su zona íntima para acariciarse ligeramente y calmar la excitación tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo. — Cuando se refiera a Juvia la llamara ama y hará todo como si le gustara mucho. ¿Entendió?

— Sí.

— ¿Sí que? — Sí, ama.

— Mucho mejor, desnúdese mientras baila pero déjese el corbatín –Juvia puso en su tableta música excitante, se sentó en el sofá de su habitación como si fuera una reina, abrió las piernas ampliamente y rápidamente vio cómo Gray se mordía el labio inferior y miraba detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo y totalmente descarado que se mostraba ante él.

Lentamente el pelinegro botón por botón abrió su camiseta dejándole ver su torso desnudo. Sin desearlo cerró sus ojos y lo único que le mostraba la oscuridad de su mente era a Juvia disfrutando del poder que se había ganado por una noche, abrió los ojos y con un sensual movimiento de cadera se quitó el pantalón y finalmente los boxers, para luego jalarse la camiseta y quedar únicamente acompañado por el corbatín y las medias.

— ¿Quién iba a creer que esto lo excitaría así? –Su pene hinchado y preparado para esa mujer lo dejo en evidencia, no le gustaba que lo controlaran pero ver a Juvia desnuda y abierta de piernas no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo para controlarse.

— ¡Venga acá! –El Fullbuster se acercó y la inspeccionó con la mirada repleta de lujuria. — ¡Primera lección de la noche, no puede mirar con lujuria a Juvia cuando ha visto a otra mujer y a colado su mano por debajo de su falda! –Gray no pensó que Juvia se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho pero entendió el mensaje y agachó la cabeza tratando de contener la tentación que tenía por mirarla y tomarla en ese preciso instante. Juvia le ató las manos con las cadenas y le indico con un gestó de la mano que se volteará y quedará de espaldas a ella.

— Segunda lección de la noche, nunca haga enojar a Juvia. –Sintió como la piel de su espalda ardía y el sonido de un latigazo colarse por sus oídos— Esto es por besar a otra mujer delante de ella como si fuera una imbécil –Lo aguantó, no había sido doloroso y aunque no le provocaba placer le gustaba sentir a Juvia respirar agitada y totalmente excitada. Un segundo golpe sonó y termino por darle un tercero en las nalgas no sin antes verificar si él se encontraba en buen estado. Al darse cuenta que él no estaba enojado ni dolorido habló — Prepárele la tina a Juvia, se quiere bañar.

— Si mi ama –Gray salió de la habitación para prepárale la ducha a Juvia, verlo pasear desnudo por toda la casa era la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda la vida y estaba segura que jamás se iba a cansar de eso. Cuando tuvo listo el baño llamo a Juvia que para su sorpresa se veía y olía genial.

Las velas aromáticas esparcidas alrededor de la tina le daban un toque romántico e innovador a la situación. Juvia apagó la luz y tomó la llave para liberarlo, él inmediatamente la alzo como si de una princesa se tratara y la metió suave y cuidadosamente en la tina. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el champú que se encontraba en el estante y vio claramente como Juvia suspiraba viéndolo desnudo y más porque le daba una excelente vista de su parte más íntima.

Con la botella de olor a Litchi y flores violetas en sus manos, Gray se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas en el tapete y exprimió el envase hasta sacar una gota considerable del líquido, tomó a Juvia con su brazo para dejarla sentada en la tina y esparció entre sus dedos el líquido para enseguida masajearle el cuero cabelludo. Ahora lo entendía, Juvia sólo quería que la consintieran, que la mimarán, que le dieran un poco de amor y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo, estaba más que dispuesto a malcriarla tratándola como una princesa si era necesario.

Suavemente paseó sus palmas hasta sus puntas azuladas y al terminar la volvió a acostar en la tina para tomar la esponja. — ¿Puedo refregarla ama? -Encantada asintió mientras agarraba su mano y la ponía en cierto punto de su cuerpo. — Haga énfasis aquí -Gray asintió pero primero pasó la esponja por su cuello, la tina era lo bastante grande para los dos y necesitaba ahogar las inmensas ganas de meterse en esa lugar y tomarla bajo el agua. Con sus ojos puestos en el precioso y delgado cuerpo de la peli azul la aseo para luego bajar y empezar el movimiento en su botón de placer.

— Destense los pies, ama y sentirá más satisfacción si abre las piernas. -Con algo de gracia y unos cuantos gemidos por la sensación abrió las piernas para sentir como Gray metía un dedo en su interior.

— Hoy no meterá ninguna parte de su cuerpo dentro de Juvia -Con autoridad empujo ese invasor pero se sintió terriblemente vacía sin él.

— ¿Por qué, ama? -Retiró sus manos del agua y los puso en el borde de la tina con su mentón en el medio haciendo cara de cachorrito. Ese acto le encanto a Juvia, Gray era un espléndido actor y aunque le gustaba mucho más su Fullbuster salvaje disfrutaría un rato de su hombre sumiso. Salió rápidamente de la tina descubriendo sus pechos y levantó el mentón de Gray con el dedo índice.

Tercera lección de la noche, cuando algo está muy caliente hay que enfriarlo porque no habrá sexo esta noche -Sorprendido levantó la ceja y tomó dos toallas, con una de sus manos ayudo a Juvia a salir mientras que con la otra comenzaba a secarla suavemente y hábilmente le ponía una toalla en el cabello. Controlando sus instintos salvajes, paseó suavemente la toalla para limpiar su cuerpo y al terminar intentó ponerle la suave bata. — Primero la crema hidratante -Mandona señaló el frasco y él asintió para tomarlo y ponerlo suavemente sobre su piel, haciendo masajes circulares y deleitándose con el olor de la crema cubrió en totalidad su extensión disfrutando de la suavidad de esa tersa piel.

Juvia puso sus brazos a los costados y Gray le coloco obedientemente la bata, para luego ver cómo iba a su habitación y se sentaba en el tocador. — ¡Peine a Juvia! -La mirada azul se encontró con la gris por medio del espejo para ver como el relajaba sus facciones y se acercaba a su cabello, su cuerpo desnudo empezaba a sentir frío y ella lo sabía, así que haría eso lo más rápido posible y lo dejaría acostarse en su cama. Gray suavemente pasó el cepillo en repetidas ocasiones por las puntas desenredándolas para enseguida ocuparse de la raíces y resbalarlo por su largo cabello, al terminar le quito los cabellos azules de los dientes al cepillo e hizo una bola para botarla en la basura.

— Píntele los labios a Juvia -Gray negó con su cabeza demostrándole que no le agradaba el color — ¡Nadie pidió su opinión! -resignado trato de ayudarla con el pinta labios fallando en el intento, Juvia negó viéndose al espejo y trato de ahogar la sonrisa que se le formaba al ver la piel de alrededor de su boca roja y pintoreteada. — Tiene razón, este color no le favorece a Juvia. ¡Quíteselo! -Gray sonrió para tomarle la cara con sus dos manos y adueñarse ferozmente de su boca, usando su lengua le quitó ese horrible color que odiaba profundamente en sus labios y jugó un poco con la lengua de la peli azul que lo incitaba a portarse muy mal.

— Intente con esté y no se salga esta vez.

— Sí, mi ama -tomó el labial rosado claro y lo puso con cuidado en su labio inferior mientras que Juvia veía el hermoso semblante del joven y la ternura con lo que cumplía cada una de sus órdenes, Juvia unió sus labios unas cuantas veces y su labial quedo perfectamente distribuido, le gustaba como se veía en el espejo y no se maquillo porque recordó que a él no le gustaba que se pintara demasiado. — Escoja una ropa interior bonita y póngasela a Juvia -Caminó sensualmente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y dejo que Gray buscara entre su ropa interior. El joven fascinado por todas las prendas que poseía la chica se deleitó viendo una a una hasta que encontró unas medias de ligero que hacían juego con una tanga azul y un lindo sostén.

Volvió a ella para quitarle la bata y desnudarla, tomó una de sus largas piernas y la subió hasta su hombro para darle pequeños besos en toda su extensión mientras subía una media y la dejaba en el lugar preciso, bajo lentamente su pierna y tomó la otra repitiendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento. — ¿Qué piensa de Juvia?

— ¿De qué mi ama?

— ¿Cree que Juvia está loca? -Se había salido completamente de su papel para verlo con inseguridad a los ojos _"Estas enferma, loca pero sobre todas las cosas eres una chica insegura, Juvia pero así me tienes jodidamente atraído"_. — No diría que esto sea locura, mi ama sabe que cuando esto se acabe se lo haré pagar así que esto es un sentimiento compartido. -Subió su tanga y le dio un beso en todo el clítoris para luego ajustar las correas con sus medias. Juvia jadeo excitada y muy satisfecha con su respuesta, se relajó y sintió como él corría su cabello para poderle poner su sostén mientras acariciaba sus pezones fingiendo que no sabía cómo ponerlo.

— ¡Listo! ¿Se le ofrece algo más mi ama?...¿Un masaje en los pies? ¿Una cena? ¿Una fuerte follada? –Aunque la última opción le sonó jodidamente tentadora, resistió, claramente lo haría pagar por ese beso y más por lo de la noche anterior— ¡Un masaje por favor! -Con su caliente tono de voz tentó a Gray y el tonificado cuerpo del pelinegro poco a poco empezó a sentir como la temperatura aumentaba y como el deseo por poseerla se hacía más fuerte.

— Como usted ordene mi dama -volvió al baño por más crema y se llenó las manos con el líquido para complacerla y escuchar como gemía para provocarlo. Al terminar su experto masaje se subió encima de ella y trato de apoderarse de sus labios mientras tomaba una posición para penetrarla. — No me gusta este juego, Juvia. Quiero follarte de una maldita vez.

— Cuarta lección, los besos con otras mujeres hacen que su boca sea sucia. Límpiela –empujó la cabeza de Gray hacía abajo — Juvia quiere el mejor sexo oral que haya hecho en toda su maldita vida –Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se coló en su zona intima para masajear el clítoris de la chica con su nariz y hacer sus majestuosos movimientos con la lengua. Movió su ropa interior a un lado para lamer, tocar, masajear, penetrar y hasta hacer torbellinos con su lengua que no dudaron en arrancarle gemidos de placer a la peli azul, estaba jodido y lo sabía perfectamente. Su entrepierna dolía y quería estar dentro de ella para calmar ese monstruo que lo dominaba.

— Juvia compró algo, sáquelo y úselo bien –algo molesto se levantó para ver que no era ni más ni menos lo que un vibrador. — ¿Por qué mierdas compraste esto, tonta? Soy el único que puedo darte placer. –La Loxar tomo su látigo para golpearlo sin hacerle daño — Un esclavo no dice lo que piensa, discúlpese.

— Lo siento mi ama, no fue mi intención –Enojado hizo funcionar el aparato para pasarlo por el cuerpo de Juvia haciendo énfasis en sus zonas erógenas y se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de correrse delante de él sin que Gray pudiera disfrutar algo, paso la superficie por los pezones de Juvia y cuando lo puso en la entrada de su intimidad Juvia gritó demostrándole que había sentido deliciosamente un orgasmo. Incitado y exasperado trato de penetrarla pero vio como ella lo empujaba y lo apartaba de su lado. — Puede darse placer pero no puede venirse porque recibirá su castigo –Sin salida Gray tomo su pene entre las manos para centrar sus ojos en la vagina de la chica y empezar a darse placer, liberado, deleitado pero sobre todo excitado hasta las nubes tomo a Juvia en un movimiento rápido y la penetró mientras ella posicionaba las piernas y le daba espacio. Estaba segura que no iba a aguantar y movió sus caderas para susurrarle triunfante en el oído — Ya son las doce de la mañana, no es más el esclavo de Juvia.

— Ya verás lo que te haré –Muertos por la pasión dejaron que sus cuerpos actuaran guiados por el ímpetu y la pasión.

* * *

**Hasta acá capítulos hermosura, espero que les haya gustado y como saben esto es un fice rotico cofcofpornocofcof. Estoy aburrida si quieren pueden preguntarme algo en mi ask, estoy como WaterJuvia, así que pasen y pregúnteme algo. **

**Llego la sensualota sección de contestar reviews, con ustedes mis palabras:**

**Jbadillodavila: **Hola :D Bueno aún no valen madres, Natsu es un buen amigo y nunca traicionaría su secreto y entonces por el momento su secreto está a salvo, muchas gracias por tu review y bueno ya sabes te mando mi sensualote abrazo psicológico y beso para desearte un lindo fin de semana.

**Chachos: **Hello wherever you are, xD Waaa muchas gracias por todo, sabes que a veces tengo una sexy imaginación, muy sexy, Lyon es un pobre tonto pero bueno ya le llegará su noche buena. Juvia es una maestra para defender lo suyo y si se trata de Nano la mandará a la shit cada vez que pueda. Muchas gracias por tu sexy mostacho, creo que lo conservare en un frasco XD Ti amo Chachos, bye.

**Angela Li Marvell: **Hi, Y aquí es donde siento que tu cara está muy roja por lo que acabas de leer pero bueno te amo por tus palabras, bueno no soy una diosa pero buajajajaja me encanta escribir sobre esto y hacer que los personajes la disfruten y se lo gocen. Espero que este cap te haya encantado y bueno ya sabes. Un abrazo psicológico y un beso para ti y para tu perro si tienes uno y si no para tu gato y sino doble beso y abrazo para ti. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides. Bye.

**Lymar vastia: **Holis, jajaja bueno ya sabes que lo duro contra el muro es lo mejor y la sensación, me encanta que hayas salido quemada porque eso significa que estoy haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Lyon sufre por amor pero nos tiene a nosotras para consolarlo y bueno Natsu con sus ideas locas pero al final son unas hermosuras los dos. Te quiero mucho y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Paufiossaluda: **Holis, Bueno tienes razón con eso, Juvia es linda pero muy masoquista y aunque es algo perturbante es lo que le gusta y es más porque ella sabe que Gray no la dañaría a tal punto de hacerle daño, me siento alagada con tus palabras, quise hacer una historia diferente sin tanto romance y mostrando que muchas parejas practican sexo duro (aunque no lo acepten) Si, toda esa parranda de locos deberían morir y más porque hacen sufrir a Juvia pero bueno ya veremos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te encante y te siga enganchando. Bye

**Nole-chan: **Holis :D Bueno ya sabes que es zona roja, advertencia para menores pero buee a quien le importa, en este fic hay cosas buenotas pa' todos. Si, tienes razón. Lyon es algo estresante y metiche pero bueno lo que hacen por amor, ajajaj en este cap Gray dejo de ser tan Christian para convertirse en una "Anastasia" Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y bueno aquí está mi actualización, te mando un beso y un abrazote. Te quiero mucho.

**Anonimous: **Hola, :'( *Llora* Te extrañe bastante aunque no lo creas y enserio me alegra mucho de que seas libre de toda atadura, Sabes que mi imaginación es una loquilla pero así es mucho mejor. Te mando un beso y un abrazo deseando que te haya encantado el cap y sabes que te quiero mucho. Bye :D

**Adiós hermosuras, los amo.**


	9. Mi verdadero yo

_Hola hermosuras, aquí continuando con mi especial de Halloween. Les traigo un capitulo lleno de drama donde odiaran a cierta persona pero no la odien mucho. Disfruten el capítulo, su día y coman muchos dulces hasta que les duela la panza. Los quiero._

* * *

Gray no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto porque le gustaba aprovechar al máximo todos los minutos que le ofrecía el día, su padre siempre le había enseñado a ser un joven trabajador y a ser una persona que le sirviera a la sociedad, fue criado en el campo, no podía estarse mucho tiempo sin ocuparse en algo pero en esos momentos estaba realmente cansado, no creía en cuentos pero empezaba a creer que ella le estaba robando toda la energía. Abrió sus ojos sin ganas si quiera de mover un dedo y lo primero que vio fue a una peli azul profundamente dormida que yacía recostada en su pecho. Sentía dormida esa parte de su cuerpo ya que ella por voluntad propia se había acomodado en ese lugar y no se había cambiado de posición en toda la noche, aunque sentía cosquillas de lo dormido que tenía el pecho y el brazo, le agradaba que ella estuviera derribando sus barreras y lo dejara tratarla como se merecía. Ya lo dejaba besarla, acariciarla y ya le hablaba más sin ser tan mandona y fastidiosa, había sido un proceso algo lento pero se sentía satisfecho con los resultados que había logrado hasta ahora. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía feliz por eso? Sabía que Juvia y él nunca estarían en una misma oración con las palabras amor y relación sentimental a menos que hubiera un "nunca, jamás" en medio de la oración.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y trato de sacar todas esas ideas estúpidas de su cabeza, esos pensamientos no debían invadir su mente, ni siquiera había pasado más de un mes desde su primer encuentro sexual y era ilógico que pensara en tener algo con ella. Respiró hondamente, nunca había tenido algo serio con una mujer y ya se estaba cansando de esta situación, él quería encontrar el equilibrio como lo hizo su padre con su madre, tener una familia, un trabajo y encontrar la felicidad pero claramente estaba corriendo en el camino contrario de su propósito.

Se deslizó lentamente para dejarla en la almohada sin despertarla y cuando lo logro movió su brazo tratando de recuperar la movilidad en esas zonas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos no tararon en verla, las cobijas y las sábanas se habían escurrido hasta los pies de ambos y ambos tenían sus cuerpos desnudos al descubierto. El camino de su mirada primero se detuvo en esa fina y blanquecina cara, cada milímetro de su rostro era perfecto, sus largas pestañas azules y su respingada nariz eran sus partes favoritas aunque esos labios rosas eran su perdición. Ni él se había dado cuenta que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta de admiración, su respiración tranquila le formó una hermosa y fina sonrisa en sus labios, fue una noche loca y aún le seguía impresionando que ese delgado cuerpecito aguantara el ritmo tan fuerte e inusual que mantenían en sus relaciones.

Se levantó suavemente tratando de no despertarla y camino perezosamente a las cortinas, espicho un botón para subirlas y vio una hermosa vista de la ciudad pero especialmente centro su atención en la impresionante torre Eiffel. Después de unos segundos se tapó el rostro, era un día soleado y la luz casi le calcina los ojos, volvió cerca de la cama para buscar su celular e inmediatamente recordó que había dejado su ropa en el lugar donde Juvia le había ordenado que se la quitará. Con el único deseo de saber la hora tomó el celular de la Loxar. Eran las ocho diez de la mañana y ese fondo de pantalla de ella en un elegante y sutil vestido lo hizo respirar algo entre cortado, estaba seguro que ella era preciosa pero verla con ese tipo de ropa le cambiaba el panorama haciéndolo pensar seriamente que era un pervertido, trato de despejar su mente de ideas sexuales y repletas de maneras locas para lograrlo, antes de volver a poner el celular en la mesa vio como un mensaje llegaba al teléfono de la chica y se dispuso a leer la cortada información que le brindaba la pantalla de inicio.

**Lyon Vastia:** _"Hola linda, te necesitamos acá, más que todo yo..."_ -Miro a Juvia rápidamente para verificar que el sonido del mensaje no la hubiera despertado y como no lo hizo bajo el botón lateral para dejar el celular en silencio, odiaba no conocer la clave de su teléfono y le causaba curiosidad leer el resto del texto.

Algo enojado le escondió el teléfono debajo de la cama, tras una de las patas y trató de sacar esa horrible sensación que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, odiaba a ese maldito de Lyon y la imagen de ella besándolo se posó en su mente cambiándole el humor inmediatamente.

Como sí nada hubiera pasado se puso sus bóxers y en el centro de la espaciosa habitación comenzó su rutina de ejercicios, el cuerpo tonificado de Gray requería de esfuerzo pero para él el ejercicio despejaba su mente y le traía tranquilidad. Las gotas de sudor recorrían abundantemente su cuerpo, sus manos estaban en el piso y su cuerpo totalmente al revés, tenía un equilibrio perfecto y suavemente bajaba su cuerpo volviéndolo a subir para fortalecer los grandes y fuertes músculos de sus brazos.

Unas piernas largas se atravesaron en su visión y cuando bajo la mirada pudo percibir la parte de la anatomía de Juvia que más le gustaba. Suave pero rápidamente bajo su cuerpo y de un salto se levantó para verla a los ojos.

— Buenos días -La joven peli azul se rasco su ojo algo perezosa y se despertó totalmente al ver esos hermosos dientes blancos tan cerca de ella. A sus fosas nasales llego un olor que jamás pensó que le agradará pero dejo que entrara por su nariz hasta que llegara a su cerebro.

— ¡Huele a macho! -Su vocecita le llego a lo más profundo de la anatomía a Gray que no dudo un segundo en recibir el beso apasionado que le daba Juvia. La alzo y la acomodó en su cintura pero se frenó cuando Juvia se detuvo despegando de sus labios.

— ¿Sabe qué horas son? -Sin quererlo volteó los ojos, sabía que ella tenía que trabajar pero no quería que se encontrará con el tonto peli plateado.

— Deben ser las ocho y medio. -¿Ya tan tarde? -Empujo a Gray para que la dejara bajar y se fue corriendo al armario para alistar su ropa.

— Juvia ni siquiera alcanzo a hacer ejercicio, lleva más de tres días sin hacerlo -Gray camino detrás de ella y Juvia al voltear se topó con él golpeándose la frente y dejo caer accidentalmente la ropa que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Tienes que ir? -Juvia entra a las ocho de la mañana, Mirajane no está en el país y ella se tiene que hacer cargo de la casa de modas.

— ¿No tienes una asistente? Quédate sólo medio día, por favor.

— Usted tiene que trabajar en la librería, a Juvia no le agrada mucho que le deba favores a su vecinita. -Ella lo hace con gusto, puede leer todos los libros gratis y luego los vuelve a poner en su lugar para que los clientes lo compren.

— ¡Eso es injusto! -Injusto es que te vayas cuando yo renuncié a uno de mis días libres en el restaurante por ti. -No es como si hubiera hecho mucho sacrificio, sólo quería sexo.

— Igual que tú, Juvia. Esta mañana quiero mucho sexo contigo. -Juvia negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para no ver esa cara de cachorro que quería convencerla a toda costa.

— Juvia no puede, Gray. -Tu asistente puede hacer todas las cosas bien, tiene una excelente maestra -Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en los labios de Juvia aunque de todas las maneras posibles no quería que él se diera cuenta, le gustaba muchísimo recibir halagos de ese peli negro.

— Ella es prácticamente nueva y aún no sabe cómo manejar todo, aunque usted crea que Juvia sólo crea pedazos de trapo es muchísimo más que hacer eso.

— Lo sé, pero dime cuando fue tu último día libre que tomaste para descansar fuera de toda esa mierda del trabajo.

— Si Juvia trabaja en lo que le gusta no es un trabajo para ella.

— Esa frase suena a cajón, por más que te gusté un trabajo siempre se siente cansancio y hay que descansar. ¿Qué mejor descanso que los dos dándonos placer hasta dormir?

— Está bien, pero Juvia primero hará algo de ejercicio. -El joven sonrió de la emoción y la subió en su cintura para botarla suavemente a la cama y subirse encima de ella.

— Me parece una magnífica idea. Yo seré tu entrenador por hoy.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea sobre cómo ser un entrenador de gimnasio?

— No, pero se hacer muchas cosas que sé que te van a encantar. -Sonriendo, Juvia negó con su cabeza y metió su lengua en su boca para explorar esa deliciosa cavidad de Gray. Después de unos segundos se separaron y el peli negro le lamió la mejilla para luego hacerlo con su barbilla.

—¡No, ¿Qué hace?! -Entre risas empujo el rostro de Gray para que no siguiera lamiéndola pero fue capturada cruelmente por su piernas y fuertes brazos dejándola indefensa en la cama.

— No lo puedo evitar, toda tú eres deliciosa -Sintió nuevamente su sexy lengua sobre su delgado cuello y no pudo evitar gemir por la sensación.

— Usted dijo que íban a hacer ejercicio. Además esta sudado debe bañarse –juguetónamente Gray junto la nariz con la de la peli azul para rozarlas en repetidas ocasiones y luego sonrió con una de las más sinceras y alegres sonrisas de toda su vida.

— Lo que usted diga, alumna. –Gray se hizo a un lado liberando a Juvia, ella se bajó de la cama, verificó que en la ventana no hubiera nadie espiándola con una simple mirada y camino tentadora al closet, Gray se recostó unos segundos en la cama para poder disfrutar plenamente del espectáculo que cualquier hombre desearía tener, una de las modelos más codiciadas de la casa de modas Strauss en esos instantes le desfilaba un pequeño top y short de deporte con esas manos tan talentosas cubiertas por los guantes de maquinas de gimnasio. Ató su cabello en una coleta y cuando llegó al borde de la cama le pico el ojo y río pícaramente para el deleite del mesero.

— Si no se viste, Juvia, llamará a la policía por perturbación al orden público.

— Sólo te perturbo a ti, ¿Viste como caminaste torcido? Soy demasiado sexy y te distraigo –Juvia levantó su ceja y cubrió su boca para dejar salir la carcajada que quería salir de ella. Todo con él era alegría, placer y millones de cosas nuevas, Juvia odiaba ese sentimiento, empezaba a sentirse cómoda con su compañía y no podía permitirlo pero lo pararía después, primero disfrutaría de su medio día libre con él.

— Parece que se adentró en su papel, hasta se cree todo un don Juan. Típico de un entrenador de gimnasio que le urge follarse a todas sus alumnas.

— ¿Has tenido sexo con tu entrenador de gimnasio? ¿Con cuántos hombres has tenido relaciones? ¿Cómo eran ellos? –Gray frunció el ceño en ese preciso instante, odiaba sentir celos y mucho más porque eran injustificados. Velozmente llego a ella y sin lastimarla la tomo del antebrazo, los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron grandemente por la reacción que tuvo Gray ante esa simple frase, por lo que esa pregunta le causaba a ella en su interior, por como los recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente y como desesperadamente quería arrancarlos de ella. Hace mucho no recordaba la parte más oscura de su vida y nuevamente sentía esa sensación que se presentaba cuando estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis.

— La vida sexual de Juvia no debería importarle –Enojada y tratando de controlar su nervios salió rápidamente de la habitación y el oji gris no dudo en salir tras ella, la alcanzó en las escaleras y la agarró muy fuerte demandando una respuesta.

— ¡Responde!

— ¡Suelte a Juvia, Gray! –Forcejeando intentó soltarse pero el joven no iba a liberarla hasta que obtuviera su respuesta.

— Juvia, ¿Por qué es tan difícil contestarme eso? ¿Qué escondes?

— Creo que se está equivocando, ni usted ni nadie tiene el derecho de conocer sobre la vida sexual de Juvia porque es algo que no esta dispuesta a discutir. Es su vida privada y si ella no le pregunta a usted con cuantas perras se ha acostado es porque para ella es simplemente asqueroso conocer la respuesta. Usted y Juvia sólo follan, usted no es más que sexo para Juvia y esta conversación ya la habían tenido. –Lo empujó suavemente siendo cuidadosa de no hacerlo caer por las escaleras y al obtener el camino libre subió al segundo piso de su apartamento.

Gray, desnudo y demasiado enojado se sentó en uno de los escalones y golpeó la pared con su puño tratando de ahogar toda la frustración que sentía. Por el contrario la joven tuvo que apoyarse del muro para no caer al piso, de repente sus fuerzas se habían extinguido y todo su estómago se había revuelto. Apretando sus ojos para no llorar busco el baño de ese piso y levantó la tapa para dejar salir todo lo que mágicamente había aparecido en su estómago.

Destruida puso la frente en la orilla del inodoro y vio directamente sus manos que no dejaban de temblar, tenía que seguir adelante, debía levantarse, no podía darle razones a Gray para sospechar, no cuando debía cuidarse de que nadie supiera sobre ella. No podía salir a la luz su oscuro pasado y arruinar su brillante futuro.

Encendió la pequeña llama de valor que se le había apagado en su alma y se levantó, se reviso en el espejo y se limpió con las toallitas húmedas el rostro. Salió del baño y decidida se fue al cuarto de gimnasio de su hogar, no tenía nada que envidiarle a un gimnasio profesional porque esa habitación estaba equipada con las mejores y actualizadas máquinas para mantenerla en forma.

Se saltó la rutina de cardio y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó el saco de boxeo que colgaba en una esquina de la habitación, una y otra vez sin importarle estarse rompiendo las manos. Reprimiendo toda la ira, la decepción, el odio, la amargura, todos sus demonios y vivencias. Las gotas de sudor no tardaron en aparecer y cuando el aire no la dejo continuar se desplomó en una colchoneta cerrando los ojos y dejando su mano que palpitaba de dolor en su frente.

— Espero que eso no sea lo único que tienes porque la rutina conmigo será estricta –sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y vio a Gray tan sólo con sus bóxers cruzado de brazos recostado en una pared.

Gray lo sabia, había dado un pasó hacia atrás al intentar presionarla para que le contará cosas sobre su vida pero jamás pensó que ese terreno fuera prohibido, nunca imagino que sus celos lograrán crear una nueva barrera de las ya existentes.

Sus ojos azules lo vieron seriamente, estaba enojada, era claro. Se levantó y lo desafío con la mirada, demostrándole que no le diría ni lo más mínimo de ella, ella había regresado a tener su mirada sin sentimiento alguno, esa que tenía cuando la conoció en el restaurante.

— ¡Quince minutos de cardio, ahora! –le señalo la caminadora y ella suspiró profundo, camino hacia la máquina y la configuro de tal manera que la elevación y la velocidad le hicieran bajar esa grasa que ahora sentía adherida a su cuerpo.

Gray se sentó en el banco de pesas y no despego ni un sólo segundo su mirada de ella aunque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo culpable que se sentía, en que era más que obvio que si Juvia no creía en el amor y decía que era para estúpidos era porque le pasó algo en el pasado, algo que la hace tener crisis y lastimarse, eso mismo que él se había encargado de recordarle.

— ¿Qué sigue? –Los quince minutos habían pasado tan rápido que con todas las posibles teorías que su mente maquinó en ese tiempo no se quedo con ninguna, tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre hasta que ella por su propia voluntad decidiera contárselo.

— Piernas, glúteos y sexo hasta que no podamos respirar, siéntate ahí –De mala gana pasó enfrente de Gray para ir a la máquina aductora de piernas y glúteos, pero antes de seguir su camino sintió una fuerza en el brazo que la hizo devolver. El peli negro se acercó tan sutilmente a su oído que en ese momento Juvia había olvidado todo lo malo que acababa de pasar hacia unos cuantos minutos.

— Quítate el short y la braga.

— Pe...pero se le va a ver todo a Juvia y a ella le da vergüenza. Entrenador –Gray respiró con alivio, gimió tenía mente cerca de su oído y la Loxar sintió como un escalofrío le recorría desde la cabeza hasta el dedo pequeño del pie.

— Precisamente por eso, Juvia. Debo cerciorarme que no sólo tu físico este perfecto, también debo ver como reacciona tu canal vaginal ante el ejercicio –La joven traga toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca, ya no podía estancarse más en el pasado, tenía que concentrarse en su futuro y en divertirse. No iba a dejar que algo que le gustaba verdaderamente se perdiera por una tonta pelea, decidida y usando todos los dotes que la naturaleza le había dado, quedo de espaldas a Gray. Lento bajo la cremallera del su short y metió los pulgares por encima de la tela, sin doblar las piernas y con una flexibilidad impresionante se bajó el short con la braga sensualmente. Consciente de que su trasero se veía extremadamente grande y deseable por su posición puso las manos en el piso, abrió las piernas para darle una vista de esa zona que a Gray le encantaba tanto y luego riendo se sentó en la máquina

No tenía que ser una experta para saber porque Gray había escogido esa máquina, acomodó las pesas en sus piernas y cuando quedo en la posición para hacer ejercicio se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente abierta y descubierta. Con un rostro repleto de lujuria y deseo Gray se acercó a ella y de agacho justo para tener una perfecta vista de su parte íntima.

— ¿Y que tal se ve el canal de Juvia,, entrenador?

— Se ve perfecto, pero en unos segundos haré la prueba para estar seguros –Juvia se agarró de los soportes de la silla y empezó la tanda. Con todas sus fuerzas cerró las piernas para que las pesas hicieran su trabajo y enseguida las volvió a abrir para repetir el mismo movimiento. Se enrojeció al ver la mirada pervertida de Gray sobre ella, se sentía tan extraña pues estaba prácticamente mostrándole todo cuando abría las piernas, además esa posición la hacía desear el sexo muchísimo más.

Al hacer quince repeticiones vio como Gray se levantó y se acercó a ella..— Bien linda –dijo coquetamente mientras su mano acaricio suavemente la blanca mejilla de la chica y enseguida tomó el tarro de agua para empapar sus dedos.

— Hidrátate –Llevada ahora por el deseo y por la calentura del momento dejo que el joven metiera los dedos en su boca, movió su lengua expertamente con el único propósito de excitar a su ahora muy serio entrenador de gimnasio, permitió entonces que esos dedos hicieran movimientos indecentes en su boca y volteó el rostro para que con sus ojos azules pudiera darle una mirada que simplemente lo quemó por dentro y lo lleno con demasiadas ganas de hacerla suya.

El Fullbuster se agachó despacio para llegar a su rostro, sus ojos grises vieron a los de ella con arrepentimiento y la Loxar tuvo que bajar la mirada, por alguna extraña razón no aguanto ver esos ojos, no quería en realidad que lo que veía significará lo que tanto había temido y por lo cual se había cuidado de que jamás sucediera. Ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo en parte importante para su vida y era imposible que en tan poco tiempo le haya tomado cariño a un simple mesero.

— Lo siento –Gray retiró los dedos de su boca para cambiarlos por sus labios y lengua, la peli azul asintió recibiendo sus disculpas y dejo que jugueteará con ese pedazo de carne que siempre usaba para herir a los demás y crear malas palabras, que ese beso repleto de arrepentimiento y algo de miedo fuera cambiado prontamente por un beso repleto de locura y placer. Juvia abrió su boca con un sonoro gemido al sentir los dedos de Gray dentro de su cuerpo, respiró hondamente y sacó la lengua de Gray para aprisionarla fuerte con sus labios y empezar a chuparla como si fuera una deliciosa paleta.

— Empieza la otra repetición –Entre algunos difíciles esfuerzos por mover su lengua para que las palabras salieran ya que estaba ocupada dándole placer a Juvia, Gray le ordenó que empezará nuevamente sus ejercicios, la joven obediente cerro las piernas con fuerza para levantar las pesas del lado lateral de la máquina y cuando lo hizo sintió como los dedos de Gray se adentraban más en ella, gimió fuertemente y mordió descaradamente la lengua del peli negro que hizo un ligero gesto de dolor. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse fogosamente dentro de Juvia y ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que no podía seguir haciendo su ejercicio.

— Aún te quedan tres de esta tanda, vamos linda. No me decepciones –Con todas sus fuerzas y fuertes gemidos hizo uno más pero al darse por vencida Gray retiro los dedos de su interior. — Creo que tu canal está bien pero no cumpliste lo que te pedí, no creo que estés lista para ser mi mejor alumna.

— Esto es demasiado…Pero Juvia hará lo que sea para ser su mejor alumna. Por favor entrenador, no desista de seguir entrenándola. –Cuidadosamente y algo temblorosa se levantó, subió su pie a la cola para estirar y así hizo con el otro. Vio a Gray dispuesta para recibir la nueva orden y se secó la frente con la toalla de gimnasio para luego ingerir agua del tarro donde Gray no había metido sus dedos.

— Vamos a ver como reaccionas a esa máquina –El pelinegro señaló una máquina de piernas nuevamente, la chica se acostó en el colchón de la máquina quedando boca abajo y abrió sus piernas para tomar la manija inferior de la máquina con sus gemelos. –Levantó las pesas llevándolas hasta su cola desnuda y mordió su labio para atraerlo hasta ella.

— Ya veo porque tu trasero es tan duro –Le dio un azote sorpresivo en el trasero sin hacerle daño y luego mordió su nalga para hacerla gritar de la sensación, Juvia dejo de mover sus piernas cuando sintió que Gray se había subido en una parte descubierta del sillón de la máquina y sintió como se introducía en su interior de una manera suave y experta, la joven continuo con su ejercicio mientras escuchaba como Gray gemía de placer pues al hacerlo apretaba en su interior lo que volvía loco al Fullbuster.

— Eres la mejor, Juvia. Más, dame más. –Un gruñido salió de la boca del joven y la empujo tanto contra la máquina que Juvia por instinto comenzó a moverse para estimular su clítoris.

— Gray, perdón...En-entrenador, Juvia, ya no puede levantar más sus pies –El dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo inferior y ya las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

— No, quiero más, apriétame más, Juvia.

— No-no, Juvia no puede más, Gray -La joven se detuvo por completo al sentir como el muchacho ponía los pies en el suelo y comenzaba a embestirla con salvajismo, tuvo que apretar fuertemente los palos para sostener sus manos y se relajó completamente al sentir como sus pensamientos dejaban de funcionar.

— Te mereces que te de duro por no cumplir con los ejercicios que te dije.

— Juvia es una mala alumna, no ha hecho sus ejercicios completos. Por favor castiguela.

— Te va doler.

— Si duele al siguiente día sabes que lo estás haciendo bien, es el lema de los entrenadores. –La joven levantó un poco su cadera permitiéndole un mejor ángulo a su entrenador y al sentir un gran y delicioso empuje dentro de ella no dudo en hacérselo saber a Gray con palabras demasiado vulgares y fuera del lugar para una mujer de su clase.

— Me aseguraré que sea el único hombre al que recuerdes –Con estas palabras su ritmo aumentó considerablemente y todo el cuerpo de la joven empezó a contraerse y a sentir que estaba punto de obtener ese precioso sentimiento que tanto le encantaba a su cuerpo y especialmente a su cerebro que relajaba a todo lo que mandaba.

— Ya...ya no aguanto más, Juvia –Con su cuerpo estallando en placer, Gray se liberó y sintió ese delicioso alivio. Espero unos minutos encima de ella para recuperar fuerzas y se levantó para darle un suave beso en el hombro.

— Báñate mientras te hago el desayuno ¿Si? –Algo cansada asintió y trato de recuperar el aliento ahí acostada, quería hacer su rutina normal de ejercicios pero decidió en ese preciso instante que era suficiente. Se aseó olvidando lo que había sucedido, sonrió bajo el agua y dejo que todo el agua llevara su cansancio y sus penas. Cuando salió de la ducha entro en su enorme armario y escogió la ropa adecuada, hace mucho no leía revistas y siempre tenía que estar actualizada sobre la moda actual del país y del mundo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación ese delicioso olor a comida la guió hasta la cocina donde vio a un sexy chef en bóxers casi con todo servido en la tabla que hacía de comedor en algunas ocasiones. Se acercó silenciosa a Gray para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y al estar a unos cuantos centímetros lo abrazó por detrás haciendo que el pelinegro pegara un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

— ¿Sería muy descortés de parte de Juvia pedirle que renunciara a su trabajo en la librería para atenderla? Ya sabe ella estaría dispuesta a pagarle a usted el doble y usted se encargaría de alimentar a Juvia de las maneras que lo requiera.

— Me encantaría hacer eso último pero sabes que no es correcto, pueden descubrirnos y no me gustaría que tú me mantuvieras como si fuera una especie de vago.

— Estaría haciendo lo que a usted le gusta, por favor diga que sí. Podría sobornar a los vigilantes para que no digan nada sobre usted y Juvia le prepararía una habitación aquí, el apartamento es muy grande y claramente pueden vivir juntos. Claro que esa habitación no la usaría mucho pues estaría dándole de comer a ella. –Gray sonrió por las locas ideas de esa peli azul y termino de acabar la decoración en el plato.

— Lo pensaré pero no te ilusiones mucho, no soy niñero –Juvia sonrió por su comentario y le mordió la clavícula poniéndose de punticas, lo soltó y se fue directo a una de las sillas a dejar que Gray la atendiera como ella se lo merecía.

— Gray debería bañarse, es de mala educación sentarse en la mesa sin ropa.

— Tienes razón, además debo irme a alistar a mi casa, ¿Me esperas mientras me baño?

— Pues Juvia no podrá comerse todo esto sola, ¿Por qué le gusta cocinar tanto? Ella va a engordar por su culpa.

— Te verías hermosa con unos cuantos kilos de más, esa caderota que tienes se ve hermosa con unas piernas con más carne, a los hombres nos gusta que las chicas tengan de donde agarrar, no entiendo porque las mujeres le temen a esto, más que todo tu.

— ¿Tal vez porque Juvia vive de las apariencias? Definitivamente no sabe lo que es tener millones de cámaras sobre usted, gente en todas partes del mundo que no le caes bien, buscando el mínimo error que cometa o un solo desperfecto de su cuerpo para destruirlo. Claro que no lo sabe. –Gray se dio por vencido, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres en ese aspecto precisamente porque era un hombre, pero por el momento aceptaría sus palabras ya que estaba muriendo de hambre.

— Lo único que sé es que las mujeres son complicadas y muy ofensivas entre ellas, dicen tener amigas pero lo peor es que ellas son sus peores enemigas. Iré a bañarme rápido para que no se te enfríe el desayuno –Robándole un pequeño beso en la boca salió casi corriendo al baño, se sumergió en la tina y disfruto de los efímeros segundos de vivir como un rico.

Juvia ya estaba casi babeando viendo todo eso que estaba servido en la tabla, quería tocino, gaseosa, huevos fritos, pan hasta que la harina la hiciera perder la cabeza, llenarse con alimentos que tenía prohibido comer de todo y aunque sabía que Gray la cuidaba y no permitía que engordará quería comer mucho más que esa pequeña ración que le había servido, su cuerpo últimamente se sentía más agotado de lo normal y solo comiendo sabía que recuperaría fuerzas, pero ese era el problema, que la comida no era buena para ella, la comida era su miedo más grande. Además se estaba tardando mucho y su estómago le demandaba probar algo de eso tan delicioso que Gray sabía preparar.

Sin importarle nada, tomo una rodaja de pan sin verificar si fuera integral o no y le dio un mordisco, tomo todo el jugo de naranja que pudo y se aventuró a tomar el tocino que Gray había preparado para él, su voluntad había muerto ese día y se dio cuenta de eso solo cuando ya se había tomado el chocolate caliente de Gray, tomo algunos paquetes de la alacena y por primera vez en toda su vida como modelo rompió la dieta tan estricta que llevaba. Su corazón se hincho de alegría, ya no habían espacios para arrepentimientos cuando claramente se sentía feliz de haberse comido algo que no probaba hace muchos años.

Iba a tomar un chocolate de dulce cuando de repente el citófono sonó causándole un gran susto, perezosamente se levantó y fue a contestar, no esperaba a nadie por lo que se le hacía raro que ese aparato estuviera sonando y si era alguien de la prensa o algún paparazzi lo iba a mandar a la mierda y más allá.

— ¿Bueno? –su voz sonó algo esquiva pero era lo natural al molestarla en su medio día de descanso.

— Señorita Loxar, la señorita Meredy la está esperando acá abajo –Su corazón se detuvo y no porque Gray estuviera bañándose en su casa y podía ser fácilmente descubierto sino porque Meredy nunca había venido a su casa y eso solo significa algo, había sucedido algo muy malo.

— Dígale que pase y por favor déle las indicaciones pertinentes para que no se pierda. –Juvia se vio en el espejo de sol de la cocina y cuando timbró abrió rápidamente.

— Hola Juvia-sama, por fin la encuentro, hay un problema en la casa de modas y la señora Strauss la está necesitando con urgencia, dice que si no llega en diez minutos la va a echar arruinando tanto su reputación que nunca más volverá a pisar una casa de modas o una pasarela. –Todo el mundo de Juvia se vino abajo, estaba asustada y demasiado preocupada para poder pensar con claridad.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos no me llamo al celular!?

— La llame más de cien veces, señorita. Nunca hubo respuesta –Para Juvia todo empezaba a tener sentido, solo había una sola razón por la que ahora este problema se estuviera presentando. Por instinto subió la mirada a las barandas del segundo piso y ahí se encontraba él observando toda la situación, Meredy por curiosidad llevó su mirada en dirección a la de su jefe y vio a un peli negro, bajo rápidamente la mirada y algo asustada fingió no ver nada, la cara de Juvia no era buena y mucho menos porque tenía una expresión asesina en toda la extensión de su rostro.

— ¡Merde! ¡Connard, enfoiré, fils de pute, batard! –La peli rosada se tapó la boca al escuchar sus palabras, había visto a Juvia enojada pero jamás había tenido que presenciar algo como eso. Las groserías en francés salían fluidamente de su boca y cada vez más iban subiendo la intensidad. Vio como la Loxar caminaba hacía el joven con visibles intensiones de golpearlo. No sabía qué demonios hacer, nunca estuvo en una pelea semejante y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a relación que esos dos tenía como para poderse entrometer.

— ¡Espera, Juvia! Yo puedo explicarte, no es lo que estás pensando.

— ¡Ferme ta guele!

— Espera, déjame en serio explicarte. No era mi intención que te metieras en problemas, jamás sería mi intención.

— ¿Ah no? ¡Dígale a Juvia que jamás tomo su celular ocultándole que la necesitaban en la casa de modas!

— No pensé que fuera urgente.

— ¿No pensó? Claro, como usted es un maldito analfabeto que no pudo cumplir sus sueños, un perdedor que se conforma con la irracional vida que lleva….Todo tiene sentido, quiere que Juvia se convierta en una pobretona como usted, que deje su trabajo y viva una vida mediocre como la suya. Ahora entiende tanta intención en darle de comer, quiere que Juvia pierda su figura y por ende jamás vuelvan a contratarla en ninguna parte. Juvia está segura que usted no es más que un error, ni siquiera sus padres debieron haber querido tenerlo. Su pobre madre es una puta y su padre un idiota por haberlo criado así, pendejo. No sabe cuánto lo detesto, una persona como usted no debería vivir en este mundo. Es un cobarde, mentiroso, un maldito enfermo. ¿Sabe? Meseritos pobres y anhelosos de Juvia es lo que hay en este mundo, no se crea tan especial por saber coger.

— Nada de lo que estás diciendo lo estás diciendo conscientemente, solo estás demasiado enojada y es mejor que no digas nada. Cuando las personas se dejan invadir por la ira dicen cosas de las cuales se arrepienten.

— Juvia no dijo nada de lo que deba arrepentirse, es lo que piensa. –Gray se mordió el labio inferior intentando que su corazón estrujado y totalmente golpeado por las palabras de Juvia no lo hicieran romperse, nunca nadie lo había tratado de esa manera. Ni siquiera sus padres y se sentía totalmente derrotado al ver que lo había humillado delante de una joven desconocida.

— Juvia, sé que cometí un error. Lo lamento, lo siento, en realidad soy un humano cometo errores pero jamás mi intención fue que tu salieras perjudicada. Por favor perdóname.

— ¿Y qué? Juvia ya arregló todo con su sentido de arrepentimiento. Usted no es él que muy probablemente perderá su trabajo. ¿Sabe? Usted no es bueno para la vida de ella, la mierda que sea que tenían se acabó en este preciso instante. Si Juvia ve su rostro nuevamente no responde.

— Por favor, Juvia. ¡Escúchame! –Patético, simplemente se veía ridículo tratando que Juvia lo perdonará, se estaba dejando tratar como a ella se le daba la gana y su orgullo y dignidad en ese momento se estaban arrastrando por el suelo por una loca mujer.

— Solo quería pasar unas horas contigo, entiende.

— Je m'en bats les couilles –Gray respiró hondamente para calmarse, solo había tenido una discusión así en toda su vida y los recuerdos de lo que paso después no fueron muy lindos. Tratando de evitar que la historia se volviera a repetir con ella la tomo de la muñeca suavemente para hacer un nuevo intento para que volviera en sí.

— Laisse moi tranquille, Gray.

— Sí, te dejare en paz pero primero tienes que perdonarme. Lo siento, no te enojes así. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, lo sé. Pero por favor cálmate y respira. No puedo dejar que salgas de este lugar odiándome. –No tiene que dejar salir a Juvia porque usted es él que se va –enojada y sin saber de dónde saco la fuerza empujó a Gray hasta sacarlo del apartamento mientras él le rogaba que lo perdonará. Haló a Meredy violentamente para meterla a ella y enseguida le cerró la puerta dolorosamente en la cara.

— ¿Cuánto quiere por guardar silencio? –Meredy algo atontada se quedó congelada ante la pregunta. Negó con su cabeza, no entendía lo que Juvia quería decirle.

— Si llega a decir una sola palabra de esto, Juvia le jura que la mata con sus propias manos.

— _Por favor abre la puerta, perdóname. Aceptó que hice las cosas mal, que debí haberte dicho que te necesitaban pero solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo –_La peli rosa volteó la mirada a la puerta, luego vio a Juvia. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola sabía mejor que nadie que ahora mismo no razonaría y que si le pedía que hablará con ese joven ella también iba a salir crucificada.

— No diré nada, Juvia-sama. Por favor apresúrese o se meterá en más problemas con la señorita Strauss. Lisanna no hace más que decirle a Mirajane-sama que ella si está a su lado cuando la necesita y que usted es una buena para nada. –Desesperada, Juvia se fue a su habitación a buscar un bolso y su celular. Meredy con un dolor en el corazón causado por la lastima y el dolor compartido por ese joven pues sabía cómo se sentía el ser humillado por Cruella de vil abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Le sorprendía que Juvia Loxar, la modelo súper codiciada y que parecía odiar a todo el mundo creyéndose la diosa más importante sobre la tierra estuviera saliendo con un mesero que parecía muy afectado por pensar que la podía perder. Vio al joven sentado en el piso prácticamente muriendo de la tristeza y se agachó dulcemente para poner su delicada mano en su hombro y así obligarlo a que la mirará.

— Cuando Juvia-sama se pone a gritar como un dragón todos salimos huyendo para que sus palabras no nos quemen y muramos. Así que por favor corre por tu vida y deja que se calme.

— Yo salí así de exaltado como ella ese día, le dije cosas horribles a mis padres y por mi culpa se murieron. Las personas no deben pelear, no deben decirse cosas feas y luego irse porque puede que no se vuelvan a ver.

— Pues si tú te cuidas yo te juro que la cuidaré a ella para que no le pase nada y así cuando estén más calmados se puedan ver y superar sus diferencias. ¿Te parece? –Los ilusionados y algo cristalizados ojos de Gray vieron los verdes de ella y asintió algo dolorido. Ella le sonrió para que él imitará su gesto y cuando sonrió un grito que se escuchó en todo el corredor congeló a la pobre chica.

— ¡Meredy! –La joven de un salto le quitó las manos de encima a Gray y como un perrito se hizo detrás de ella para evitar que saliera lastimada. — Si no se va por las buenas hará que Juvia llame al vigilante para que lo saque por las malas.

— No te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es causarte un escándalo y perjudicarte más –En ese preciso instante la asistente se sintió algo celosa, no entendía como los hombres podían fijarse en Juvia y no en ella. Cómo ese monstruo delgado y sin alma podía llamar la atención de las personas que ella quería desesperadamente conquistar. No comprendía como podía ser capaz de hacerle todas esas cosas malas a los hombres que estaban dispuestos a dar todo por ella, en especial con Lyon. Juvia cerró su puño y con un gesto de la mano le pidió a Meredy que la siguiera rápidamente.

Ambas bajaron al sótano del edificio, Juvia abordo su Audi y manejo como si quisiera suicidarse, la pequeña rosadita agarrada fuerte de la coginería del automóvil estaba a punto de pasar la línea de la desesperación pura. Tenía mucho miedo por su vida y más ahora que había visto el verdadero demonio que es Cruella di vil.

— Juvia-sama, por favor, necesitamos llegar vivas a la casa de modas. Deténgase y maneje despacio.

— No entiendes ¿No es así? Juvia va a quedarse sin trabajo por esto, la vida se le destruyó por un maldito error.

— Señorita, verá que todo estará bien. A veces es mejor perder un trabajo que a un ser querido –El enojo de la peli azul bajo considerablemente con esa frase, se detuvo, respiró profundo y arrancó con una velocidad menos suicida.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita, Mirajanne? ¿Por qué está tan enojada?

— Lo que alcancé a escuchar fue que los diseños que usted presentó ese día en la reunión fueron vendidos a Oración seis y todos le están echando la culpa a usted. –Juvia abrió la boca de la sorpresa, estaba segura que ella no había vendido nada y mucho menos había descuidado sus diseños. Sólo había una manera para que se hayan filtrado tan preciados objetos, alguien que estaba en esa reunión los hizo pasar por suyos y los vendió.

— Fue la estúpida de Lisanna, ¿Por qué tiene que jugar sucio en su enferma competición de ganar el puesto de Juvia?

— Debe haber algún documento firmado, no la pueden culpar porque no tienen pruebas.

— Toma –Juvia le pasó su bolso a Meredy.

— Saca el celular y entra a la página del banco de Juvia –La chica siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Juvia, cuando pudo acceder casi muere de un ataque al corazón al ver la cantidad de dinero que tenía Juvia en el banco, le dicto la cifra y la peli azul relajó su cuerpo al ver que todo estaba en orden y que no la habían incriminado del todo.

— Toma un pantallazo, si te preguntan, Juvia se estaba muriendo del dolor de cabeza.

— Va a salir de esto, lleva muchos años trabajando para Mirajane-sama, sé que la va a entender y la va a comprender.

— No conoces al demonio de Mirajane Struss. Ella no tiene misericordia ni de su propio novio.

.

.

.

Toda la casa de modas había escuchado como Mirajane barrió el piso con Juvia Loxar, aquellos que odiaban a la chica que eran la mayoría estaban riéndose y hablando entre ellos con palabras ofensivas mientras ella caminaba a su oficina. La joven tenía tantas ganas de llorar que parecía que todas sus lágrimas se habían estancado en sus glándulas lagrimales porque querían salir al tiempo y de lo amontonadas no podían salir.

— Hipopótamo –Lisanna ofensivamente se dirigió a Juvia por lo que su hermana le había dicho a ella. "_Y estas más gorda que un hipopótamo, si no empiezas una maldita dieta no aceptare que te pongan en una pasarela" –_Juvia simplemente sentía que todo se había puesto en su contra ese día, todo le había salido mal. Tenía un ultimátum y ahora su deber era volver a a hacer toda la colección y entregársela a Mira con un contrato y si eso volvía a suceder la iba a demandar y echar a la cárcel. Lo peor del caso era que hacer una nueva colección en tan poco tiempo era prácticamente imposible, nunca había hecho algo sobre el tiempo porque no se sentía inspirada y las cosas con afán quedaban horribles. Eso era mucho trabajo para ella y lo peor del caso fue que cuando intento incriminar a Lisanna todo se volvió más tenso y los insultos subieron de tono. No entendía como seguía de pie después de eso.

— Esa oficina pronto será mía –Le sacó la lengua y echo su corto cabello hacia adelante mientras Juvia hacia todo lo posible por controlar esas ganas de asesinar, no soportaba la mirada burlona de nadie más. Salió rápido al baño y se metió a uno de los inodoros, cuando estaba a punto de vomitar todo el desayuno que con esmero le había preparado Gray, Meredy la empujo hacia atrás para evitarlo.

— Juvia-sama, no le haga daño a su cuerpo, esto le traerá problemas en el futuro.

— Juvia es una maldita gorda. –Meredy la levantó y la puso frente al espejo. — ¿Usted se ve gorda?

— Si, mira toda esa grasa. –Se tocó algo inexistente en su cadera y Meredy la vio con algo de tristeza, siempre había juzgado a Juvia por lo tonta que era pero nunca toco el trasfondo en todo esto. La joven peli azul tenía problemas.

— ¿Te gusta cómo se te marcan estos huesos?

— ¿Huesos? Juvia está llena de gordos, grasa y carne. Parece un hipopótamo.

— No lo es, se ve hermosa. Mire su rostro, es perfecta y un poco de carne la haría ver el doble hermosa. –Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica y Meredy la abrazó dándole todo su apoyo. — Él ve eso en usted, le gusta tal como es y si le da comida es porque quiere que esté sana y bonita.

— ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Juvia? Él sabe lo importante que es el trabajo para Juvia.

— Dijo que quería estar más tiempo con usted, aceptémoslo Juvia, no tiene mucho tiempo libre y él trabaja demasiado en ese restaurante. Esos ojos son sinceros, creo que nunca fue su intención hacer esto.

— Al igual iban a regañar a Juvia de una forma u otra ¿no?

— Es lo más probable. Cuando salía a fiestas y me decían que tenía que volver a la una de la madrugada, siempre me fastidiaba, me gustaba ser libre y pasarla bien. El mejor momento de la fiesta sin mentirle siempre era la hora que mis padres decían y yo sólo me la pasaba pensando que me iban a regañar, luego ya los minutos pasaban y las horas también y finalmente concluía que el regaño de las dos de la mañana sería el mismo de las seis. Así que me quedaba mucho más tiempo compartiendo con las personas que más quería... Mire, no tengo ni idea cual sea la relación que tiene con ese chico pero él no tuvo la mayoría de la culpa.

— ¿Estás esperando que Juvia acepte que se equivocó?

— Si me deja darle un consejo. A mi parecer las palabras hieren más que cualquier herida física. Usted no mide sus palabras, señorita. ¿Cómo se sintió cuando Mirajane la trato así? –Negó con la cabeza pues no podía expresar con palabras como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— Le aseguró que él debe estarse sintiendo el doble de mal a como usted se está sintiendo en este momento. Fue muy dura con él, no tenemos la culpa de nacer pobres pues no elegimos donde nacer, además cumplir todos nuestros sueños es muy difícil pues las limitaciones no lo impiden.

— Juvia sólo dijo la vedad.

— Él sólo quería que lo perdonará y usted se le metió hasta con la mamá. Creo que en el momento que usted hubiera insultado a mi madre, yo en el lugar de él le hubiera respondido hasta de que se iba a morir, pero fue tan noble que no le dijo nada para no herirla.

— Juvia no sabe que hizo, en este momento debe estar odiándola y poniendo una cerca eléctrica en la puerta de su apartamento para que Juvia nunca vuelva a entrar. –Fue lo único que pudo decir con ese dolor en el corazón y con la confusión que estaba sintiendo en su mente, antes jamás se había sentido mal por insultar a alguien pero ahora tenía mucho miedo de las consecuencias de sus acciones y aunque Juvia no se lo iba a decir claramente a Meredy, la peli rosada sabía lo que estaba atravesando la Loxar.

— ¿Sabe? Es obvio que ahora estén enojados y que no se quieran ver ni en pintura pero hable con él, explique le la situación. Desde hace algunos días la veo muy feliz y creo que esa felicidad se debe a ese mesero. Lo único que deben hacer es sentarse y hacer lo que siempre hacen. Visiblemente tienen química para que él la haya cambiado así tan rápidamente y ¡Ah! Sin groserías en francés por favor, la hace verse muy ruda. –Ambas rompieron en risa y la joven negó con la cabeza algo avergonzada.

— Esto nunca le había pasado a Juvia, ella estaba tan enojada, se le habían olvidado todas las groserías en este idioma que lo único que recordó fue el francés.

— Pues Juvia-sama nunca usa el francés a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. ¿Puedo preguntarle de donde es?

— No, no puedes...Ahora, Juvia tiene que hacer toda la colección. No tendrá tiempo ni para respirar.

— Sé que no tengo su talento pero créame que si necesita que la ayude en sus diseños lo haré con mucho gusto, no importa la hora que sea.

— Juvia no quiere molestarla.

— No sería ninguna molestia.

— ¿Hay reunión de traidoras en el baño? –La peli plateada no había obtenido suficiente, quería vera Juvia humillada y arrastrada ante ella pero claramente ninguna de las dos se iba a dejar humillar.

— Estábamos esperando a la líder –Meredy le regalo una mirada mientras ella sólo reía porque sus humillaciones le importaba poco pues para ella era una simple asistente. Med que era inteligente y sabía aprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida, abrió la llave del lavamanos y puso sus manos a cierta altura para que la presión hiciera que el agua empapara la ropa de Lisanna. Gritando como una maniática las insulto a ambas y Juvia cambió su rostro a uno de felicidad.

— Bien hecho, Med. –Ambas volvieron a su trabajo y aunque Juvia tenía muchas cosas pendientes, en su mente sólo había un nombre, un rostro repleto de tristeza y el recuerdo de las horribles palabras que había dicho, su lienzo estaba en blanco y su Mac estaba suspendida porque ni la había tocado. Así las horas pasaron, lentamente. Sabía que no podía dejar que nadie se volviera importante en su vida, su corazón estaba cerrado y no podía dejar que nadie entrará pero era humana y le dolía verlo triste.

Su estómago sonaba sin consideraciones, tenía mucha hambre, pero no se atrevía a comer ni mucho menos quería salir de su oficina para no ver las caras de todos esos empleados. Pero lo que más le preocupa era que muy seguramente si en ese momento él llegaba no sabría que decirle.

— Le dije que ella no pidió un domicilio. –Unas voces sonaron cerca de su oficina y de repente dos personas irrumpieron en su espacio de paredes de cristal. Se asustó al ver a Gray con su uniforme de mesero y con un paquete en la mano. Un gran apretujón se apoderó de su corazón al ver esa expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro del pelinegro antes, era serio, risueño y algo controlador pero nunca triste y definitivamente no le agradaba eso.

— Si Meredy, Juvia pidió comida a domicilio. –La joven entendió el mensaje y salió de la oficina, Juvia le hizo una señal con la mirada a Gray para que no actuara extraño por la gente a su alrededor y él sólo puso la caja encima de su elegante escritorio.

Se agachó ligeramente con la factura para que ella lo mirará y susurró unas palabras consciente de que nadie lo podía ver desde su posición.

— Lo siento, Juvia. Perdóname. Te lo pido –Al momento que la chica iba a darle una respuesta vio como Lyon la estaba observando detalladamente y su mente dejo de funcionar correctamente, el miedo por ser descubierta la invadió y dijo algo que ni siquiera había pensado para que él se fuera y no la metiera en problemas.

— Las cosas entre los dos quedaron muy claras esta mañana. ¡Váyase antes de que meta en problemas a Juvia! –El joven asintió y apretando sus puños salió de la oficina, Meredy se quedó viéndolo fijamente cuando pasó por su lado con ganas de preguntarle que le había dicho Juvia pero no podía ser imprudente y por la cara que traía ese joven no había sido una buena charla.

Juvia estaba intentando que el aire le llagara a los pulmones pero eso había estado demasiado cerca, por poco y la descubren sin embargo término de embarrarla más con Gray y supo entonces que debía hacer algo.

— ¡Meredy! –Gritó cuando salió de su oficina llamando la atención de todo su equipo de trabajo. — ¡Detén a ese hombre! –la curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo aumentó en todos los presentes que la miraban fijamente, algo anonadada Meredy la vio y le negó con un movimiento de sus ojos.

— Olvidó el dinero del almuerzo de Juvia –La joven corrió a la oficina de Juvia y escuchó claramente las palabras susurradas _"Dile que Juvia lo ve en el apartamento de ella está noche_".

La joven peligrosa recibió el dinero e hizo todo lo posible por alcanzar a Gray pero él ya no estaba por ninguna parte, Juvia por su parte abrió la caja de almuerzo que contenía una deliciosa ensalada, un jugo, una rosa azul y una pequeña nota.

"_La culpa es algo con lo que estoy acostumbrado a vivir pero si tú me perdonas y aceptas que sigamos viéndonos para tener sexo descontrolado, no te juzgaré por lo que dijiste y jamás me volveré a meter en tus asuntos. Por el contrario si decides que desaparezca de tu vida eso haré. Cuando leas esta nota ya habrás tomado tu decisión y respetó cualquiera sea pero recuerda que juntos salíamos de la monotonía y de la mierda que nos ofrecía el mundo en una expresión que satisface una de las necesidades más importantes del hombre_."

— Juvia, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Al escuchar la voz de Lyon guardó la nota en su bolsillo y lo vio algo temblorosa a sus ojos.

— Si claro, siéntate, Lyon.

— Confió en ti más que nadie, se que no hiciste eso y que Mirajane es una maldita bruja contigo. Te hablo porque creo que es hora de que te independices y montes tu propia casa de modas

— sabes que este tipo de negocios se hacen con nombre y Mirajane hará fracasar a Juvia. Si ella renuncia estaría perdiendo el sueño de su vida, diseñar es lo que a ella le gusta.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí por miedo a que esa mujer te arruine la vida?

— Cuando Juvia se enteró que Mirajane era el diablo. Pero ya no importa, ella debe cumplir con la colección o se irá por la puerta de atrás.

— No sabía que en tu restaurante favorito hacía domicilios. –El joven señaló la bolsa y Juvia desesperadamente bajo la bolsa para que la rosa no se viera y él empezará a preguntar cosas que no debería saber.

— Pues...están arriesgándose con una nueva idea para ver si sus utilidades aumentan.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer allá?

— Juvia tiene que trabajar.

— Te ayudaré a pasar tus modelos a programas digitales, necesitas tiempo para ti, sé que te encanta ir a ese lugar.. Debes comer no importa lo que te diga, Mira.

— Ella no cree que sea buena idea. –Y finalmente teniendo aceptando porque quería ver a Gray.

.

.

.

Natsu había llegado al restaurante y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo decaído mirando a un punto fijo como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia él y antes que pudiera preguntarle sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo recibió primero una pregunta.

— ¿Te bañaste? –Natsu sonrió ante las palabras e su mejor amigo y acomodó su uniforme para seguido dar media vuelta y presumir ante Gray su galanura. — Puede decirse que sí, hoy empieza la operación conquista a la rubia y cubre a tu mejor amigo. –El pelinegro suspiró hondamente y subió sus hombros fingiendo que no le preocupaba.

— No creo que sea necesario. Juvia y yo terminamos lo que sea que hubiéramos tenido.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo esa bruja?

No se limitó en contarle todo a su mejor amigo, le tenía confianza y sabía que era tonto pero nadie mejor que él para aconsejar.

— ¡Esta loca esa, puta! ¡Te comportaste como un adolescente idiota! Nunca, jamás vuelvas a dejar que una mujer te humille así.

— Sé que tuve la responsabilidad pero se metió con mis padres y no sé cómo me controlé con ella.

— Gray, esa mujer es como Deliora. Date cuenta que te manipula, ella nunca te va a querer, te está usando. Sé que quieres cambiar a las personas y que comparar esta situación con lo que pasó en el pueblo no es correcto pero si nunca hubieras conocido a ese tipo que fingía ser tu amigo para convertirte en un ladrón tus padres seguirían vivos.

— Soy un maldito creyente en las personas. Odio ser tan ingenuo... Sí, entiendo que es mejor que ya vuelva a mi vida normal, con chicas de una sola noche. Soy joven y creo que es mejor terminar esto antes de que se vuelva algo serio, además quiero una esposa que me apoye en mi sueño, ella ni siquiera sabe hervir agua y odia la comida. Además mi deseo es ser el mejor padre del mundo, ella nunca renunciaría a su vida por eso. Creo que somos prácticamente opuestos y debo continuar con mi vida.

— ¡Bien dicho!

— ¿Noche de chicos?

— ¿Crees que me vestí así para salir contigo? Así hayas terminado con la flacucha esa, quiero estar dentro de esa rubia divina.

— Puedes llegar a ser tan romántico cuando te lo propones.

— Así soy yo, ya ves. –La atención de ambos se dirigió a los primeros clientes de la tarde-noche y el Fullbuster sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en su parte privada.

— ¿Esa perra que se cree? ¡Maldita! –Natsu, se enojó en ese mismo instante, legalmente tenía motivos para asesinarla y quería hacerla picadillo para que Gray jamás tuviera que preocuparse por ella.

— Se sentó en una de mis mesas ¿Puedo tomar mis quince minutos ahora?

— Gray, acabamos de empezar a trabajar...No importa yo te cubro. –El joven salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante para poder respirar aire puro y Natsu se encargó de atenderlos con toda la capacidad que tenía su poca paciencia. No se iba a quedar con la espinita y espero el momento adecuado para dejarle en claro que él no iba a permitir que jugarán con su mejor amigo.

Juvia estaba llena de ansiedad, le preocupaba no ver a Gray por ningún lado y en ese momento entendió que había sido una pésima idea ir con Lyon. Se levantó y fue al baño tratando de encontrarlo en alguna parte y se sorprendió al sentir como la agarraban del antebrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué diablos hace en este lugar?

— Es un restaurante, Juvia es un cliente ¿Quién es usted maldito insolente? ¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera a tocarla meserito?

— Soy el maldito insolente meserito mejor amigo de Gray y créame que no dejaré que usted vuelva a jugar con él –El corazón de Juvia se detuvo instantáneamente, alguien más conocía su secreto y ahora ese peli rosado estaba dispuesto a alejarla de su máquina de placer, pero por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir. — ¿Ya se le bajo la altanería? Bien, desde que la vi en la casa de Gray supe que era peligrosa y mala para él, pero lo comprobé con lo que él me dijo de usted está tarde...Es cierto que a los hombres nos gusta ser algo masoquistas en cuestión de mujeres, que hacemos lo que sea por complacerlas pero usted se pasó. La verdad no entiendo, con todas las mujeres hermosas que mueren por estar con Gray como Nano, Mary o esa modelito de Brair termina enredado con una tonta anoréxica, sin valores, ni humanidad…En una rata millonaria que le encanta herir y sentirse superior con el uso de palabras, alguien que no se dedica a pensar en lo que sienten las demás personas…..Si no quiere que todo el mundo sepa sobre la relación de una modelo con un pobre mesero, por su bien jamás volverá a pisar este restaurante ni mucho menos acercarse a Gray.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Cree que asusta a Juvia? Ella es capaz de silenciarlo de por vida con tan solo abrir su boca, Gray estaría mejor sin un entrometido que mete sus narices donde no lo han llamado.

— Usted es peor que Deliora, solo lo quiere para satisfacer sus necesidades. Usted es un monstruo sin sentimientos. Una mujer que pisotea a alguien tan sincero y noble como Gray no lo merece, aunque solo sea sexo lo que él le ofrece. ¿Sabe que es lo mejor? Qué él ya no quiere saber nada sobre usted, le dije tantas cosas que volverá muy pronto a su vida de antes, sexo sin repetir.

— Mire hombrecito, usted no entiende la naturaleza de la relación que hay entre Juvia y Gray. No tiene el derecho de querer separarlos pero aun así Juvia tiene el mundo en sus manos y todos terminan haciendo lo que ella quiera porque todos bailan por dinero, aunque Gray es diferente pero no por eso deja de ser menos manipulable. Los hombres todos caen tarde o temprano, basta con mirar a ese tonto peli plateado que está sentado en esa mesa para saber que todos ellos terminan haciendo lo que Juvia quiere.

— ¿Sabe? Es una perra y me da lástima, una persona que tiene tanto dinero como usted no puede comprar la felicidad y mucho menos a personas que la quieran sinceramente. Usted es una amargada y está sola. Ese es su interés en Gray, no quiere quedarse sola y en él ha encontrado algo diferente a su monótona vida sin sentido –Pareciera que todas las palabras hubieran desaparecido de la boca de la chica, un gran suspiro se apodero de su cuerpo y Natsu notó por su reacción que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. — Y lo peor de todo es que usted misma se encargó de alejar a Gray, él pensaba que podía cambiarla, hacerla superar todos sus traumas pero por sus acciones estará sola de por vida, él no la quiere ver nunca más. Ya vaya comprando un gato para compartir su vejez, porque el silencio al final del día es lo único que usted se merece.

— Siga hablando, sus palabras le importan muy poco a Juvia. Por desgracia para usted verá que al final del día Gray volverá a estar con Juvia y usted solo se estaría muriendo de la rabia por no poder salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de una persona como ella. Púdrase y váyase al infierno estúpido perro. –Empujándolo se encerró en el baño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que era una mujer infeliz y que aunque lo tuviera todo siempre sentía ese vació al final del día que la hacía llorar por las noches. Trato de calmarse, esa era la historia de su vida, siempre tenía que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos porque a nadie le importaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se miró al espejo y se limpió el rostro, no se iba a dejar vencer por nadie, no. Ella era Juvia Loxar y Gray solo le pertenecía a ella. Salió y vio a Gray dirigiéndose a las mesas para atender.

— Gray, espera. Juvia necesita hablar contigo -desesperada le tomo el brazo y él se zafó de su agarre dolido.

— Pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras -Le dio la espalda y antes de terminar el corredor su cuerpo le falló, el joven tuvo que apoyarse en la pared por el mareo que estaba sintiendo y ella asustada se fue detrás de él. Antes de poder ayudarlo Natsu llegó a él y la quitó del medio, Yajima, el dueño del restaurante llegó a ellos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y miro algo preocupado a su empleado peli negro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

— Solo es un mareo, viejo.

— ¿Comiste algo hoy?

— Ni siquiera alcance a desayunar –La mirada jade de Natsu la quemó echándole la culpa de eso también y ella tenía que volver o sino empezarían a sospechar.

— Ve a tu casa a descansar, no te preocupes por el dinero hijo. Te pagaré este día. –a la distancia alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del anciano y tuvo envidia de Gray por algunos minutos, su jefe era adorable con él no como la bestia salvaje que ella tenía que soportar todos los días.

Aparentó estar bien delante de Lyon pero con la excusa de que tenía que terminar su trabajo se fue rápidamente del restaurante, tomo un taxi a casa de Gray y respiró hondamente al estar frente a su puerta. Insertó la llave y al girarla se dio cuenta que solo había una luz tenue en su habitación, caminó algo insegura y cuando entró vio al joven profundamente dormido.

Suavemente lo empujo para que despertará y no tardo en despertarse para darse cuenta quien estaba en su cama.

— Juvia, te pido que te vayas. ¡Vete!

— Espere, Juvia quiere hablar con usted.

— Lo nuestro terminó, es suficiente de toda está mierda. Ya llame a alguien para que venga a follar esta noche conmigo, no pienso volver a cometer el error que cometí contigo. No me meteré en la vida de ninguna mujer, es divertido solo follar y nunca volverla a ver en la vida. –La joven apretó fuertemente sus dientes y se quitó la ropa tratando de persuadirlo.

— No, no es como hacer algo malo y compensar con sexo. No quiero más sexo contigo, no quiero volverte a ver en la vida ¿No entiendes? –Estaba asustada, simplemente aterrada. Pensó que sería muy fácil convencerlo con su cuerpo pues con el dinero nunca lo haría. No tenía ningún sentimiento de aprecio por Gray, de eso estaba segura, pero no iba a permitir que el primer hombre por el que sentía un interés sexual la dejará y quedar como una perdedora delante de ese gusano peli rosa que osó desafiarla, eso jamás.

La peli azul se cubrió el rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas, no sabía que era tan buena actriz y si, efectivamente con lágrimas llamo la atención de Gray.

— Juvia sabe que es mala, que siempre aleja a las personas. Ella solo quería cambiar, ser una mejor persona...superar todas las cosas malas que le han pasado en la vida pero nadie está ahí para comprenderla. Fue una tonta al creer que usted iba a ser diferente, pero ya le busco remplazo. –Con el corazón en la mano Gray trato de tener fuerza de voluntad y dejar que ella se fuera con todos sus problemas y fantasmas pero precisamente esa era su debilidad. Ver a las chicas llorar requiriendo su ayuda. La Loxar lloró más fuerte y se levantó de la cama.

— No es tu problema, Juvia siempre ha estado sola y siempre lo va a estar. –camino fuera de la habitación y sintió lo que esperaba, Gray la abrazó y ella enterró los dedos en el cabello negro de él.

— Yo te ayudaré a cambiar, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –La joven enterrada en la curvatura de su cuello esbozo una sonrisa como si fuera la propia Cruella de vil. Había logrado su cometido, ahora había confirmado su teoría. Gray Fullbuster era fácilmente manipulable. _"Mírame ahora, estúpido gusano. Como te dije Gray es de Juvia al final del día"_

.

.

.

— Olvídelo, no puedo salir con usted, es un perfecto desconocido.

— Pero si salimos ya no sería un desconocido para ti. Imagínate, tú, yo, haciendo lo que más te gusta. ¿No suena genial, rubiecita?

— No puedo, de la única forma que podría salir contigo es que tuvieras información sobre Juvia Loxar y cualquier escándalo que me haga tener un ascenso. ¿Ves cómo es de injusta la vida, Nashi?

— Natsu, linda y puede que tenga algo sobre ella que te puede interesar….

* * *

_Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras. Sé que me demore mucho actualizando pero ya ven. Ando algo ocupada. Por favor déjenme hermosos reviews porque llegamos a la sesión de contestar sus hermosos reviews:_

**Oni no ao: **Holis, esto es como una contestación a todos tus reviews atrasados. La cosa es que me dio flojera leer todo otra vez, jajaja. Gray es hermoso y Juvia una bitch. Lucy atacará de nuevo con sus cosas de loca y bueno sé que leerás esto como el otro año pero bueno, te quiero. Bye

**Lunitaluna: **Holis, bueno espero que no me odies porque yo amo a todos los que le gustan mis fics, me encanta que te encante y que te tenga entretenida porque está historia es algo rara y algunas personas no les gusta. Bien, sí. Claro que continua, aún quedan algunos capítulos de drama y lemon fuerte. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico súper grande. Bye

**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **Holis, Sip, cada capítulo tiene su razón especial de lemon pero es para complacerlos a todos ustedes, Gray es un amor, con los dotes de un dios griego en la cama y en todas partes. Juvia, si tienes mucha razón, es una egoísta, tonta y que no le importa nada más si no ella. La historia se irá desarrollando con el tiempo y no sé si puedan ser capaces de estar un día sin enrolarse porque muy probablemente se vuelvan locos pero bueno, todo evolucionará según el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y pues te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Bye.

**Paufiossaluda: **Holis, perdóname por hacerte esperar mucho. Bueno, Juvia es linda pero a veces se pasa de loca, pero que no panda el pánico, Gray está ahí para ella y para poderlo cambiar. Gajeel, bueno no te equivocas. Él en cierto momento va a aparecer, Natsu solo quiere ayudar a su mejor amigo y hace todo lo que pueda para verlo feliz. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que puedas arreglarme el día con un nuevo review. Por lo pronto nos leeremos luego. Bye

**Nekusaku3009: **Jajajaja Holis, tienes toda la razón, son unos pinches pervertidos algo locos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Guest: **Hola, perdóname por comentarte tan tarde pero hasta ahora actualizo y no tenía tu nickname para mandarte un PM, pero bueno. No, jamás supe que paso con ella y si era uno de mis fics favoritos. Lo siento.

**Lol: **Hola, Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Angela li marvell:** Hola, amo que se te haya calentado la cara con mi fic. Sip, estos pinches pervertidos harán su propio cincuenta sombras. Muchas gracias por decirme que soy una diosa de la lujuria y que escribo genial, me llena el corazoncito de emoción. Te quiero y espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Nole-chan:** Jajaja hola, eres mi nueva alumna aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso, soy un oscuro ser, buajajaja pero bueno me gusta que te encanten mis historias de alto voltaje y el poder femenino que dio Juvia. Las mujeres mandan. Bueno Juego prohibido lo actualizare cuando acabe otro fic largo, para que pues no se queden con las ganas de la actualización porque soy una mala persona y no actualizo rápido. Espero que este cap te haya gustado un montón, te mando un beso y un abrazó psicológico. Bye

**Mari19xD: **Hola, bueno no pude poner nada Nalu en este cap pero te prometo que el siguiente lo será. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y me encanto ver tu nuevo review, bueno perdóname por no actualizar pronto yTe mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con el ánimo de que tengas un buen día.

_Los quiero mucho a todos, no lo olviden. Bye._


	10. Operación Raccoon

_En este fic uso a Francia como país donde se desarrolla la historia, así que espero que todos allá se encuentren bien. Estoy en contra de la violencia pero no estoy de acuerdo con que se pague con la misma moneda así que no estoy a favor de ningún país y de ningun acto de este tipo. Saludos a todos aquellos que sufren con actos barbáricos, recuerden que hay que ver haca adelante. _

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, aquí su sexy capitulo: _

* * *

Los ojos chocolates de la Heartfilia se abrieron grandemente ilusionada de que por fin lo que había estado buscando por muchos meses se volviera realidad, sabía de antemano que Juvia Loxar tenía un gran secreto guardado, no era la única en todo París que dudaba de la versión de la vida de Juvia, de su pasado, de su infancia y la manera en la que se convirtió en parte de la casa de modas más deseada del mundo.

Muchas teorías locas se habían creado con base a esto, hasta decían que Juvia no era su verdadero nombre pero eso eran, sólo teorías pues no había ninguna prueba para demostrarlo. Por esta razón, Juvia Loxar se había convertido en su obsesión desde hace meses. Pensaba que podía sacar una historia jugosa sobre ella, la Cruella de Vil del nuevo siglo, sin embargo no había conseguido ninguna información valiosa de esa vida llena de monotonía, eventos, fiestas, viajes y apariciones en el periódico sobre su magnífico talento, aunque siempre era ensombrecida por la espectacular Mirajane Strauss. Todo era normal en su vida hasta que empezó a notar un comportamiento fuera de lo natural en Juvia, las constantes visitas a un restaurante que aunque tenía bastantes estrellas no ameritaba que una mujer tan exigente como Juvia fuera seguido y entonces, ahí lo noto, la peli azul se iba más arreglada de lo normal a ese lugar y era más que obvio que quería llamar la atención de alguien pero aún no tenía los suficientes argumentos para hacer de eso su trampolín al ascenso. A ese tan anhelado puesto de editora y ¿Por qué no? De escritora en el periódico más prestigioso del país _"__Sorcerer"__._

Su objetivo tenía un romance con uno de los meseros, cocineros o con el jefe que trabajaba en ese lugar y era muy probable que ese peli rosado urgido por una cita con ella tuviera información. Ya su cuerpo no estaba tan esquivo y mágicamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios flechando perdidamente al Dragneel.

— ¿Qué información tiene? –Los ojos Jade recorrieron todo el lugar que estaba vacío, ella se había quedado porque estaba tan decepcionada de su trabajo que había contemplado la posibilidad de abandonar la historia y conformarse con su trabajo como paparazzi. Pero ahí estaba él, volviendo a llenarla de esperanzas.

Natsu se sentó en la mesa cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que atender y se arregló su corbatín en un intento fallido de mostrar su coquetería pero lo único que logró fue sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia que estaba expectante de cualquier acción del joven.

— Sólo quiero una cita contigo y te contare todo lo que sé sobre esa mujer.

— ¿Qué tal si saltamos lo de la cita y me cuenta sobre Juvia Loxar de una vez?

— Todo con calma linda, tú y yo vamos a un lugar más calmado y pueda que te cuente sobre lo que escuchaste hoy y no pudiste presenciar por no llegar a tiempo. –La chica pasó saliva y abrió la boca muy grande haciendo que por ese instante Natsu pensará cosas fuera del lugar, cosas muy pervertidas y que no podía decírselas a ella o nunca aceptaría una cita con él.

— ¿Sabe sobre eso? Le pregunte a todos las personas del maldito edificio y nadie supo decirme que fue lo que paso, nadie se atrevió a salir. Lo único que me dijeron concretamente es que Juvia gritó como loca y sólo subió su novata asistente. Estoy segura que la trata como una mierda pero no explotaría y le haría un escándalo a ella, sé que su amante estaba con Juvia pero nadie lo vio entrar ni salir. No sé cómo diablos se infiltra en ese apartamento sin que nadie se dé cuenta. –Natsu sonrió y se rasco su nariz en un acto de arrogancia.

— Nena, nena, nena. Meses observando a esa anoréxica y ¿te duermes cuando pasa lo mejor? Eso es ser muy de malas en la vida o no saber aprovechar las oportunidades, y ahora que te estoy dando la mejor oportunidad de la vida no aceptas salir conmigo.

— Solo diez minutos, un café, donde no haya mucha luz.

— Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir –A trompicones salió corriendo para cambiarse su uniforme y terminar su turno, Lucy vio a todas direcciones y respiró hondamente, se seguía preguntando porque no había seguido a Juvia recién salió del restaurante pero se alegraba por hacer eso, ahora podría saber algo que podía servirle.

Salió del restaurante algo fastidiada, no quería que nadie la viera con un mesero y mucho menos con ese tipo de persona que lucía como si no tuviera absolutamente nada en su cabeza, definitivamente ese no había sido su día. Al menos no iba a ser manoseada ni besada sin su consentimiento por un loco peli negro.

Mientras esperaba viendo las luces coloridas de la ciudad algo llegó a su mente de repente, vio salir muy enfermo al mesero pelinegro y mágicamente Juvia dejo toda la comida en su plato para salir del restaurante. Era más que obvio, le inventó cualquier excusa a su acompañante para ir detrás de él y comprobar que estuviera bien. Su amante era Gray Fullbuster y días antes él y el peli rosado habían dicho delante de ella que eran mejores amigos. Obtener información sobre Juvia iba a ser más fácil de lo que se imaginaba.

— ¡Listo, rubiecita! –La joven casi muere del susto al escuchar el grito estruendoso que había hecho el peli rosa, pasó saliva y apartó su mano ya que Natsu quería tomarla.

— Le quedan ocho minutos de cita.

— Vamos, linda. No seas tan afanosa. –Lucy se rehusaba a mover sus labios o si quiera ponerle cuidado a Natsu, había entrado en modo automático pensando en todas las teorías posibles acerca de la relación de Juvia y Gray. La Heartfilia era una persona muy inteligente y todo apuntaba a ellos. La joven solo movía su cabeza a medida que Natsu hablaba, era un gran hablador y ella solo quería salir rápido de esa incómoda situación

Caminaron algunas calles y llegaron a un lugar donde solo había tres personas, un restaurante nada elegante pero donde servían comida decente, era perfecto para ella. Entraron y Lucy pidió un capuchino mientras Natsu pedía bocadillos algo ruidoso, _"Es un simple campesino, ¿Cómo accedí a esto?"_

— Di que sabes sobre Juvia Loxar y tu amigo Gray. –Natsu se atraganto con su propia saliva, no pensó que Lucy fuera a ser tan directa y no podía dar un paso en falso o delataría a su mejor amigo. Odiaba a Juvia con todas sus fuerzas, de eso estaba consiente pero no podía hundirla en el pantano a ella sin embarrar con ese lodo a Gray. Estaba en una compleja situación y usaría su inteligencia para librarse prontamente de esa circunstancia y lograr su cometido.

Eh rubia, me dijeron que las alitas son buenas aquí.

Odio las alitas. Quiero que me digas sobre lo que tiene Gray y la modelito.

— ¿Qué tal algo de Lemmon entonces? –La joven ladeo su cabeza e hizo una expresión de escándalo, al menos Natsu había logrado su cometido y ya empezaba a coquetearle, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas especiales logrando intimidar a la chica que frunció sus labios en señal de desaprobación. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— Una limonada, ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabecita en este momento?

— No creas que no sé lo que haces…— ¿Qué? –Natsu haciendo cara de inocente levantó sus hombros y luego sonrió. — Es una cita, linda. Acá se vale todo.

— ¿Sí? Pues te quedan dos minutos. Necesito saber sobre Juvia.

— Te apuesto que querrás más que ese tiempo a mi lado, linda ¿O no eres capaz de estar conmigo por más de dos minutos? –La expresión de la chica le encanto a Natsu, ya sabía algo con la que podía molestarla, la mujer tenía un espíritu competitivo.

— La guerra más corta de la historia tuvo lugar entre Zanzibar e Inglaterra en 1896. Zanzíbar se rindió a los 38 minutos. Yo puedo aguantar más que eso, te lo juro.

— Pues quiero ver eso, Rubiecita.

— No me digas rubiecita, Dragneel.

.

.

.

Las carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Natsu estaba simplemente fascinado con todas las historias que Lucy le estaba contando, no era un joven que hubiera recibido una gran educación en su vida y oír tantas cosas interesantes de una chica era algo nuevo para él, nunca había estado al lado de una joven inteligente y mucho menos que esa inteligencia se comparará con su belleza. Eso era algo especial.

— Nuestro rey Carlos VI creía que estaba hecho de vidrio y temía romperse el muy idiota. La gente no lo podía tocar porque pensaba que se iba a destrozar.

— No pues mírenme, soy una delicada florecita, que nadie me toque o me voy a romper. –Natsu arremedando graciosamente al antiguo rey iba a hacer que el delgado vientre de la rubia se reventará, la joven golpeó la mesa en repetidas ocasiones tratando de poder calmar sus emociones y lo único que logró fue que Natsu volviera a hacer una mueca con su rostro que la hizo escupir gran parte de su limonada.

— Lo siento, ya vamos a cerrar. –Un mesero se acercó a su mesa rompiendo el momento y ambos trataron de acomodarse en sus puestos. La rubia miro su reloj, era casi media noche y abrió sus ojos como platos, tenía que llevar un reporte a su jefe en algunas horas del cual no había hecho ni el título. Tomo su bolso y busco dinero para pagar.

— Me ofendes, Luce. Yo fui el que invitó –El peli rosa saco dinero de su billetera y pago la cuenta mientas le hacía nuevamente ese gesto a Lucy para hacerla reír, estaba tan emocionado. Ya había llegado el momento, repaso sus pasos y reviso su billetera rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, su mejor amigo aparte de Gray, su fiel acompañante con empaque plateado. Lo volvió a guardar y paso fuertemente saliva, esa rubia tenía que ser suya, su Salamander lo demandaba. Volvió la mirada a ella que se arreglaba la pequeña falda que traía puesta y le abrió la puerta del lugar como si fuera un caballero.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o prefieres pasar por mi apartamento?

— Mi casa está bien. Gracias, Natsu –Abordaron un taxi y la rubia le dio la dirección al conductor para que los llevará, a esa hora la ciudad estaba prácticamente vacía y no había nada de tráfico.

— También le echas perfume a tu cabello como lo hacían las egipcias de las que me contaste.

— Me alegro de que hayas aprendido algo, pero a diferencia de ellas yo lo echo en mi piel también –Coquetamente corrió el cabello de su cuello para que Natsu olfateara esa parte, el escalofrío le recorrió hasta la punta del dedo pequeño del pie a la joven ya que la mano coqueta de Natsu se estaba colando por su falda. Sin vergüenza alguna el peli rosa empezó a besar el cuello de la joven mientras ella dejaba que pasará.

El auto se detuvo de repente y el conductor tosió demostrando que ya habían llegado al lugar de destino, Natsu le dio el dinero y saco rápidamente a la rubia del taxi, camino con ella a la entrada del edificio y al llegar al corredor la aprisionó contra la pared, su lengua entró lujuriosamente recorriendo la de la rubia y ella en respuesta lo agarró fuertemente de las mejillas para que no se detuviera. Después de algunos segundos Lucy saco la lengua de Natsu y la chupo mientras el Dragneel ya empezaba a recorrerle el calor por todo el cuerpo. Su miembro hinchado empezaba a dolerle buscando libertad y al tratar de subirla a su cadera para empezar el jugueteo, Lucy lo empujó apartándolo de su cuerpo.

— Afuera nos pueden ver –La Heartfilia buscó en su bolso las llaves, el peli rosa se alegró al ver que el apartamento quedaba en el primer piso porque estaba urgido de ella, la puerta se abrió y ella entró al lugar pero antes de que Natsu pudiera cruzar ella le sonrió. — No en la primera cita, no me diste nada de información, no te daré lo que quieres. Buena noche –Natsu sintió la corriente de aire recorrerle el rostro cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara, su pobre cuerpo se sentía derrotado y con esas terribles ganas de sexo tuvo que marcharse con los hombros caidos.

.

.

.

Cómodamente el joven tenía su cabeza recostada en el vientre de la peli azul mientras dejaba que ella le acariciara el cabello una y otra vez, suavemente pasaba sus delgados dedos por la cabellera negra y brillante de Gray sin decir una sola palabra, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos por medio de ese simple acto. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban del apuesto chico que cerraba los ojos a medida que ella metía sus dedos por los mechones y hacía ligeras expresiones de satisfacción que en esos instantes eran lo más interesante que Juvia había visto en toda su vida.

La culpa podía llegar a ser el sentimiento más peligroso que una persona puede sentir y exactamente era eso lo que se apoderaba de su delgado ser. No podría soportar estar sola de nuevo y mucho menos por su error, así que en ese momento se aseguraba de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

— Búscame piojitos. –Juvia se detuvo súbitamente y él rio como si fuera un pequeño niño después de navidad. — Es broma, solo quiero que sigas haciendo esto, se siente muy rico. –Se movió contra su delgado vientre causándole a Juvia cosquillas y ella respondió con un profundo suspiro para seguir acariciando su cabello y masajeando el cuero cabelludo del chico.

— Nunca habías sido tan cariñosa conmigo –La joven ladeo su cabeza pero no detuvo su movimiento. — Nunca Juvia lo había tratado tan mal, así que tome esto como un acto de arrepentimiento.

— Pues si esto es lo que recibiré después de que hagas algo malo creo que no tendré problema en dejar que me trates como una basura. –Su cariñoso movimiento en el cabello de Gray se detuvo instantáneamente pues esas palabras fueron como treinta y seis piedras directo hacia su pecho. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio para no flaquear hasta que encontró su reflejo algo decaído en el pequeño espejo de la puerta del pequeño closet de Gray.

— Por favor perdónela. –Su voz casi se había quebrado pronunciando las últimas tres palabras. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus palmas para contener ese nudo que había aparecido mágicamente en su garganta y desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que Gray se había levantado y se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

— No, no fue nada.

— Gray, no diga que no fue nada porque claramente lo que pasó hoy fue de gran importancia para los dos. Decidió dejar a Juvia, es muy grave. –Odiaba que su voz estuviera sonando tan entre cortada, detestaba verse tan vulnerable delante de él pero aun así no le importaba, no había nadie más en ese lugar, no necesitaba aparentar y fingir algo que no era necesario para demostrar que era "fuerte". Se estaba abriendo ante él y a Gray le dolía verla de esa manera, en su corazón no cabía la idea de hacerle algo malo para refutar su acción, sólo quería volver a disfrutar del sexo sin tener que pensar en cosas que dolían.

— Ya te dije que no fue nada, todo quedó en el pasado. Entiendo que las personas enojadas dicen cosas que no quieren. –La Loxar apretó más fuerte las palmas de sus manos enterrándose las uñas en ellas y negó con la cabeza

—Déjela pedir disculpas, por favor. –Gritó en frustración mientras una lágrima salía de la prisión de máxima seguridad y era claramente notada por el Fullbuster. — ¡No haga ver a Juvia como si no tuviera necesidad de aceptar que se equivocó porque obviamente Juvia lo lastimó!

— Te perdono, no me gusta verte llorar. No lo hagas –La joven asintió con su cabeza mientras dejaba que Gray le limpiará la mejilla tiernamente.

— ¿Por qué? –El Fullbuster se sorprendió por la naturaleza de su pregunta. Por parte estaba confundido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando. Lo único que lo calmaba cuando se sentía muy triste era un abrazo de su madre o su padre y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo con ella, la refugio entre sus brazos y respiró hondamente para perderse en el olor a Chanel combinado con el ligero sudor que había quedado de su acto, ese olor que se estaba volviendo cada día más familiar, más delicioso y necesario para su ser, ese peligroso elixir que ahora lo volvía dependiente de una mujer que no era su madre. Gray, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acaricio suavemente para luego hacer cachumbitos mientras movía su dedo alrededor de él. Si había una cosa que le encantaba de Juvia, claramente era su cabello largo, suave y hondeado.

— ¿Por qué que, Juvia? ¿De que estas hablando? –Su pequeña y débil voluntad se quebró, la joven rompió en llanto como una pequeña niña y abrazó a Gray como si fuera su salvación, lo más importante en su vida.

— ¿Por qué sigue al lado de ella cuando todos los que eran importantes en su vida la destruyeron sin importarle sus sentimientos? Cuando ella es un ser despreciable que ahora no le importa nada ni nadie -El joven apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven buscando una respuesta coherente, por su sagaz mente pasaron muchas teorías y dudas sobre que le pudo haber pasado a Juvia para que ahora sea una mujer tan amargada y asustadiza. Porque claramente así se encontraba, estaba aterrada de que al final del día como ese gusano peli rosado había dicho estuviera sola en su apartamento escuchando el silencio aterrador que reinaba en su vida y que mágicamente había desaparecido cuando tuvo ese primer encuentro en el baño de ese restaurante elegante con un mesero sin clase y sin nada que ver con su mundo.

Nada de lo que él joven se había imaginado había logrado alcanzar la realidad del oscuro pasado de Juvia pero por el momento no quería pensar en cosas con las que no podía combatir, lo más importante era centrarse en el presente y caminar había el futuro. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía decir para parar toda esa tempestad que Juvia estaba causando con su llanto? Tomó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y habló naturalmente.

— ¿Por qué sigo a tu lado? ¿No es obvio? Quiero saber cómo combinar mis zapatos y corbata para ser fabuloso. –Juvia golpeó su frente en el pecho del joven como un Face Palm pero no pudo evitar que esa carcajada que se estaba creando en lo más profundo de su vientre saliera con libertad.

— Pues usted es un desastre, moda y Gray Fullbuster no combinan en la misma oración.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o como otro insulto? –Al escuchar las últimas palabras de su pregunta Juvia sintió un apretujón en su corazón y nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron para romperse dando como resultado unas lágrimas de dolor y culpabilidad.

— No llores linda, era una broma. Enserio no pasó nada. Ya olvidemos lo sucedió hoy ¿Te parece? –la joven negó enterrada en su pecho y en medio del llanto balbuceo unas palabras a lo que por supuesto Gray no entendió ni una sola.

— Con zapatos o pantalones que combinen hoy estas en mi pequeño apartamento arrendado, llame tu atención siendo un mesero y no me preguntes porque sigo a tu lado. Tal vez estoy loco, puede ser que se me haya quemado la única neurona que tenía perfecta, sé que me estoy embarcando en un viaje sin retorno contigo pero lo hago porque veo algo que nadie ve en ti, soy consciente de que tienes tantos sentimientos escondidos por miedo a que te vuelvan a hacer daño y yo quiero que vuelvas a confiar en ti. En qué creas que hay un final feliz para ti.

— Juvia se merece todo lo malo que le pasa, ella nació como un chantaje, ni siquiera la madre de Juvia la quería. Eso es lo que ella es, una mujer infeliz y que siempre será rechazada por los demás. –Gray negó con la cabeza, nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación semejante, sus padres siempre le habían brindado todo el amor que poseían y no podía imaginar una vida sin ellos pero había algo mucho peor que unos padres muertos, unos padres que rechazaran a sus hijos y los ataran con malas palabras a un destino cruel.

— Pues tu madre es una estúpida, no querer a una niña tan hermosa e inteligente como tú. Eso es ser una persona seriamente muy tonta.

— Esa mujer fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Juvia, ojalá muriera dolorosamente por todo lo que le hizo a ella –Gray soltó a Juvia y con el dedo índice le levantó el mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

— Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no dejes que tu corazón se llene de oscuridad porque los deseos de venganza no te dejarán vivir feliz. –Juvia puso los ojos en blanco, Gray no entendía la dimensión del daño que ella le había hecho a Juvia y para no seguir peleando con él por desacuerdos asintió con su cabeza.

— Así me gusta. –Dulcemente el oji gris le dio un beso en la frente a Juvia y se estiró un poco a su mesita de noche para buscar un pañuelo, al tomarlo entre sus dedos lo acercó a la nariz de la Loxar y ella se sintió un poco incómoda, podía hacerlo sola y no quería volverse dependiente pero aun así no hizo nada para apartarlo.

— Estás algo mocosa, ¿Ves? Por eso no debes llorar. –Ella subió un poco la línea de sus labios mostrando una tímida sonrisa y eso le encantó al pelinegro, otra cosa que agregar a la lista de puntos para conquistar su difícil corazón y que obviamente estaba funcionando, esa mujer se estaba metiendo en su piel, en su ser y en la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

— Juvia no volverá a llorar porque no lo volverá a tratar mal –Gray estiró su dedo meñique mostrándoselo a Juvia y ella ladeó su cabeza mostrándole que no entendía que quería decirle.

— Así se hacen las promesas que no deben romperse y quiero que me prometas dos cosas –La joven miro su dedo pulgar y lo estiro frente a Gray. — ¿Qué quiere que Juvia le prometa?

— Quiero que me prometas que me vas a tutear y que nunca más vamos a herirnos el uno al otro con palabras o con nuestros actos. –Juvia asintió sin meditarlo, porque él jamás volviera a pensar en dejarla haría lo que fuera necesario, estaría dispuesta a atar esa lengua tan larga y llena de veneno que tenía.

— Juvia te lo promete –sonriendo enroscaron sus dedos e hicieron unas cuantas sacudidas para luego soltar su enlace. — Que lo que hoy prometimos jamás de rompa o un millón de agujas nos atravesaran –Juvia rio por lo trágico que podía llegar a ser Gray y luego negó con la cabeza — Eso no es doloroso, se llama acupuntura, Juvia ya lo ha hecho. Mejor el que rompa estas promesas, más que todo la segunda tendrá que aprender a vivir sin la otra persona.

— Suena muy extremista –Juvia levantó la ceja y cruzó su brazos — ¿Es enserio? Don "que millones de agujas los atreviesen"

— Pues ya que no va a volver a pasar dejemos las cosas así. –Besó fugazmente a la chica en los labios para luego empujarla suave a la cama y en seguida se acomodó exactamente en su vientre, como hace minutos se encontraba. Consciente de que ahí no estaba la mano de Juvia llevó su mano al pecho derecho de la joven para apretarlo y oírla gritar de la impresión.

— Perdón, sólo buscaba tu mano.

— Pues esa no es la mano de Juvia, Gray.

— Sí, definitivamente no es tan suavecita y grande. –Juvia cerró los ojos, agarró la muñeca de Gray para apartarlo pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para quitarlo, dejo que él le toqueteará su pecho mientras volvía a encenderse.

— Gray, Juvia está cansada. No lo hagas o terminarán muertos para mañana, además estas enfermo –Él joven sonrió y asintió, tomó la mano de Juvia y la puso en su cabeza con el único propósito que ella lo siguiera acariciando.

— Gray, cuando Juvia se enoja no piensa, por favor si vuelve a hacerlo golpéala porque no quiere estar sin ti...es decir sin sexo placentero.–El joven negó con su cabeza, esa mujer era algo fuera de lo normal y a veces sentía que la mayoría de las cosas que decía eran locuras.

— No pienso golpearte, mucho menos porque cometas un error. ¿Qué clase de hombre creerías que soy?... -Por la mente de la peli azul no pasó precisamente el maltrato físico que se estaba imaginando el Fullbuster, la chica imaginó unas cuantas nalgadas placenteras y en medio del más delicioso acto sexual que hayan tenido en el corto tiempo que se conocen. — Además estabas nerviosa porque tu jefa podía sacaste del trabajo. ¿Qué te dijo esa mujer?

— Algo que no deseas escuchar pero te aseguro que toda la casa de modas si lo hizo. -Juvia miro a otro lado tratando de que el recuerdo del desastroso día de hoy no volviera a su mente y luego lo volvió a ver a él, no quería que pensará que él no merecía saber nada de su vida porque ese era el problema, que si seguían con esas barreras muy probablemente Gray la dejaría, definitivamente esa charla con Natsu le hizo mucho mal, la lleno de miedos e inseguridades y ella se iba a asegurar que eso jamás pasará de nuevo. Gray y ella debían tener una buena relación.

— ¿Crees que Juvia parece un hipopótamo? –Sus ojos azules se enterraron en los grises de él y Gray frunció el ceño enseguida.

— ¿Un hipopótamo? Yo diría que te ves más como una Mantis.

— ¿Tan fea es Juvia?

— Con tal de que no te partas mientras follamos, yo creo que estas bien así. –Juvia le haló el cabello y él pegó un pequeño gritico de dolor.

— ¡Eres un descarado! –Gray volvió a levantarse para dar un bote en la cama y apoyar su cabeza en sus puños mientras movía sus pies en el aire como de un niño se tratase.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o empezarás a usar el francés?

— Juvia te jura que sólo usará el francés mientras te diga cosas sucias en el oído al tiempo que muera de placer cuando estés dentro de ella. –Gray pasó saliva, ese idioma era demasiado sexy y le encantaba que le susurraran ese tipo de cosas en la cama, ahora esa voz tan sexy de ella mientras enrolla la lengua debería ser el paraíso. — Por favor dile lo que piensas.

— Me encanta que digas por favor.

— ¿Por favor le dices a Juvia lo que piensas? –Está vez su voz sonó como una niñita consentida y necesitada de él.

— Estas muy flaca, Juvia. Creo que tienes un problema. –Y así le dijo la verdad en la cara, Juvia aún no se daba cuenta que tenía un problema, pero no pasaba nada, escucharía a Gray… — Quisiera que te dieras gustó comiendo todo lo que quieres sin miedo a que te quedes sin trabajo..., ¿No has pensado en dejar de ser modelo? –Juvia negó con la cabeza.

— Pagan por horas, todo lo que Juvia tiene es gracias a eso y así dejara de modelar también perdería la posibilidad de diseñar pues con unos kilos de más dejaría de estar a la moda.

— Todo esto es una mierda, Juvia. La próxima vez quiero que le digas a esa mujer que es una perra y que necesita unas putas gafas con aumento de un millón. –El joven le dio un pequeño beso en el vientre y se estiró un poco para alcanzar la cobija, ya empezaba a hacer frío y los dos estaban prácticamente sin ropa, arropó a la joven a la altura de su cintura pues su camiseta de mesero que ahora la tenía puesta ella la cubría y si subía más la cobija se cubriría la cara ahogándose por el calor.

— ¿En qué parte íbamos? ¿En la perra de tu jefa? –Juvia se acomodó más contra Gray y vio al techo.

— Juvia cree que iban exactamente ahí, en la demonio de Mirajane Strauss. ¿Conoce la casa de modas Oración seis?

— No, pero imagino que debe ser tu competencia. -La joven le asintió y se acomodó mejor dejando que Gray subiera una de sus piernas a la cadera de él, exponiendo su zona íntima sin remedio.

— Los diseños de esta temporada que Juvia había creado y que Mirajane había aprobado llegaron a las garras de ese demonio que se hace llamar Ángel, por esa razón ya no se pueden usar y como no hay prueba alguna que le pertenecieran a la casa de modas Strauss, Mira no pudo hacer una denuncia. -Esa expresión la conocía bastante bien, Juvia estaba preocupada y estaba sufriendo.

— Y esa mujer te culpo a ti ¿No es así? -Asintió con su cabeza y luego apretó su puño furiosa. — Ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así pero la hizo quedar como si ella fuera la peor de las traidoras y lo más horrible del caso es que Lisanna estaba ahí burlándose de Juvia.

— Fue ella ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— Sí, ¿Pero cómo defenderse cuando la culpable es la hermanita rica de la dueña?

— Estás jodida -Juvia le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos en señal de protesta. — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todo esto te pasó por descuidada.

— ¿Descuidada Juvia?

— Sí, eres la persona más descuidada que conozco. — ¡No es cierto! -Algo molesta se subió encima de Gray aprisionándolo con sus largas piernas y sus manos con las suyas tratado que no dijera esas cosas que iban en contra de su naturaleza competitiva y que siempre buscaba ganar.

— Si fueras cuidadosa Lucy jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo nuestro, además te hubieras enterado que hoy escondí tu celular para que pasaras todo el tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Ahora le dice Lucy? –Entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él mientras se acercaba a su oreja y sacaba su trasero apoyando su parte íntima con la de Gray. –Gray sonrió, era una chica inteligente y sabía salirse por la tangente, bien. Punto a su favor.

— Creo que la última vez quedamos en Luce pero mejor le digo buenona –Juvia abrió la boca fingiendo estar sumamente ofendida y tomó una de las almohadas del joven para pegarle un almohadazo en toda la cara. Gray riendo a carcajadas detuvo los crueles golpes de Juvia nada dolorosos para alzarla y dejarla abajo, de un momento a otro Juvia hizo una notoria expresión de horror para taparse la boca con las manos.

— Hablando de descuidos, hace dos días Juvia no toma la mini píldora, ¡Con tantas cosas en que pensar lo olvido por completo! –Gray se irguió enseguida y la vio sintiendo un gran dolor en su estómago, la joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras el Fullbuster se había quedado inmóvil con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

— ¿Puedes quedar embarazada por olvidar eso? Solo fueron dos, no pasa nada ¿No cierto?

— Juvia tiene que tomársela muy puntual, una sola dosis que olvide y será fatal, no hará efecto y podrá quedar embarazada. –Gray abrió sus ojos grandemente, no era que no quisiera ser padre, definitivamente uno de sus sueños era tener una familia y ser feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amará y respetará pero ese era el problema, que aunque era lo que deseaba profundamente ella pertenecía a un mundo donde ser una madre amorosa no cabía en sus planes. Gray sintió como todo su mundo se vino abajo, nunca había recibido una noticia como esa, hasta el aire se le fue del cuerpo y podía jurar que todos los intestinos se le habían retorcido y habían hecho un nudo.

— Pero..aún no estamos seguros.. ¿Cuándo viene tu regla?

— Juvia no se acuerda –Tratando de recordar movió sus ojos asustando más a Gray. Que no le diera una respuesta concreta lo estaba matando y definitivamente no le deseaba estar en esa situación a nadie.

— Tendría que conseguir un nuevo trabajo…yo-yo aún no estoy preparado para algo así….No te preocupes yo no podría dejarte sola, ¡Jamás! No le faltaría nada a nuestro hijo. –Después de ver el rostro algo asustado de Gray y su reacción, esa que le demostró que estaba dispuesto a responder por ella, estar a su lado cuidando de su bebe, dándole todo lo que siempre necesitó, sus sentimientos con todo su cuerpo entero entraron en conflicto. Nunca dejaría escapar a alguien como Gray, jamás. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de otros para tenerlo a su lado por siempre. Definitivamente esa ternura que irradiaba por todos los poros tenía que ser suya.

— Si Juvia es descuidada, tú eres un creyente –Juvia ya no pudo fingir más y dejo salir su carcajada, Gray sintió un alivio recorrerle su cuerpo y luego le enterró una mirada de desaprobación pura— ¡Debiste haber visto tu rostro! –Siguió burlándose mientras Gray fruncía el ceño y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas. — Juvia creyó que estaba a punto de darte un infarto.

— ¡Eres una loca!

— Yayp, tu loca –Derramando lágrimas de alegría por las crueles cosquillas que Gray le estaba proporcionando trato de soltarse de su agarre inútilmente. — si Juvia estuviera embarazada sería el final de su vida, si eso pasará tendría que pagar para que se lo sacaran. –El Fullbuster sintió como si esas palabras hubieran sido una patada directo a sus partes, nunca imaginó que una mujer pudiera hablar así de un pequeño ser que era parte de ella, la felicidad se esfumo en menos de un segundo. Gray se levantó de la cama y Juvia maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo, algo que alguien como él no entendería.

— ¡No te enojes, espera! –Desnudo caminó por el corredor, fue directamente a la cocina para tomarse una cerveza helada y calmar la furia que se supone no debería sentir. Juvia corrió hacía la sala tratando de alcanzarlo, él no estaba enojado, sabía plenamente que ella no era una mujer que se dedicaría a cuidar a sus hijos dispuesta a renunciar a su vida de lujos, ¿Entonces porque ahora no podía verla a la cara? Simplemente porque estaba más molesto por el hecho de estar decepcionado de tener tan ridículas ideas pasándole por la cabeza que por esas palabras que solo alguien sin sentimientos diría.

— Gray, perdón. Juvia no volverá a decir nada para que no te molestes, a veces Juvia no es consciente de lo que dice.

— Es lo que piensas, no puedes evitar decir lo que sientes. Eres como una especie de crítica de restaurantes, eres cruel y pasas por encima de los demás con tal de comunicar lo que sientes, matarías a tu propio hijo, eres igual a ellos. –El joven la esquivó y salió caminando a la sala. Juvia nuevamente entrando en pánico lo abrazó por la espalda deteniéndole el paso. — No, tu no. Por favor, todos piensan que Juvia es un monstruo menos tú….No lo pienses, no –Susurró todo como si ahora estuviera asfixiándose por dentro, como si estuviera perdiéndose en un mundo de dolor. Sintió como las uñas de la chica se enterraban en su pecho y le dolió escuchar la respiración agitada de Juvia que demostraba que estaba muy asustada.

— No quiero tener hijos, Juvia. No en este momento, pero follamos como si fuéramos conejos en celo todo el tiempo, en un descuido puede pasar y no podría vivir sabiendo que tú vas a matar a mi hijo.

— ¡Juvia no puede tener hijos! Eso es lo que quiere decir, Mirajane se lo advirtió desde el principio, si Juvia quiere conservar su trabajo debe renunciar a cualquier tipo de familia que pueda tener.

— Y entonces harías lo más fácil, matar a mi bebe, sólo alguien sin corazón haría algo así...¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu madre hubiera decidido abortarte? –Sus ojos grises reprochándole la hicieron sentir como la peor persona en este mundo, no había sentido esa sensación hace mucho tiempo, había decepcionado a alguien importante en su vida.

—Juvia lo mataría porque es una perra sin sentimientos ¿Contento?...Y si la estúpida puta que maldijo a Juvia trayéndola al mundo la hubiera abortado le hubiera hecho un favor. –Los ojos azules de la chica se endurecieron, respiró hondo casi sintiendo como todo su cuerpo dolía y volvió la mirada a Gray — Juvia cometió un error al venir acá, no se preocupe, no tendrá que cargar con ningún aborto porque simplemente no va a volver a pasar.

Los ojos grises del joven percibieron como simplemente ahora él era el malo del paseo, pudo ver como unas ondas azuladas se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente por la velocidad en la que estaba caminando a la habitación para irse lo más pronto posible del apartamento de Gray.

No comprendía como ahora él se sentía mal si sólo dijo la verdad y no se comparaba ni al diez por ciento de lo que ella le había dicho. La chica busco su ropa interior y al encontrarla entre el piso se la coloco.

— Juvia, mírame. –caprichosamente busco su ropa y pronunció un ligero "kya" cuando sintió que Gray la alzaba como si fuera un costal de papas, suavemente la depósito en la cama y se subió encima de ella atrapándola con su cuerpo.

— ¡No puedes hacer berrinche cuando te digo algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo!

— Claro que Juvia puede.

— Juvia... –Se acercó a su boca y con una fuerte mirada le acaricio la mejilla. — Nunca te permitiría hacerle daño a mi hijo, ni mucho menos dejaría que te hicieran daño a ti. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las mujeres que abortan? Tienen consecuencias de por vida en sus cuerpos.

— Pero es el cuerpo de Juvia, ella decide que hacer... — Si, es tu cuerpo pero sería mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Una parte de los dos y no pienso renunciar a algo tan hermoso como eso, ¡Un bebé, por Dios, Juvia! ¿Te imaginas como sería de hermoso? Saldría tan sexy como yo –Juvia le sacó la lengua y empezó a jugar con los dedos del joven. — Primero muerto antes de dejar que te hagan daño, puedes morir en uno de esos procedimientos clandestinos y eso nunca me lo perdonaría. Pues tu muerte sería responsabilidad mía ya que yo fui el que te folló sin preguntar si te estabas cuidando.

— Como si en realidad te importara lo que pase con Juvia. –La joven hizo un pucherito a punto de llorar como si estuviera indefensa. Gray sonrió y se acostó a su lado para acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

— Pues aunque no lo creas me importas mucho.

— Eres un mentiroso. –Gray se acercó tanto a ella que le sorprendió que ella no se moviera ni un milímetro y lo dejara quedarse en pose de cucharita, era más que claro, la niña que nunca había recibido amor gritaba silenciosamente por atención y él era el que debía darle toda su atención.

— El sexo que tengo contigo ni en sueños podría tenerlo con otra mujer, no me agrada la violencia, usar la fuerza o golpearte pero me excitas con tan solo respirar cerca de mi oído…. ¿Crees que no cuidaría a mi fuente de placer y me importaría lo que pase con ella? Sé que tienes tu vida y te entiendo.

— Y Juvia no quiere que su fuente de placer se aleje de ella, los bebés no están en ninguno de los planes de ambos pero si llega a suceder…— Lo tendrás y si no lo quieres me podría ir muy lejos con él.

— No es eso, Juvia está segura que no quieres nada con su sangre, sería como darle vida al propio demonio. Además ella sería la peor madre del mundo –Gray alzó la ceja y trato de aguantar la risa, ella era tan extraña y eso le gustaba demasiado. Iba a aprovechar ese momento para que ella pusiera toda su atención en él, nunca tuvo la necesidad de que una mujer le dijera que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él, pero ella era diferente, ella era su reto.

— Pues será un gran trabajo cuidar al demonio, pero lo sacaremos adelante.

— Los padres de Juvia fueron unos imbéciles. Juvia no quiere que nadie pase por lo que ella vivió. Juvia sería una pésima madre. No, no podemos,

— Te daría fuertes nalgadas su haces pasar un mal rato a mi niño, al igual estamos hablando de una situación hipotética, no tiene que pasar si no nos descuidadnos –Juvia rio moviendo su cabeza en sinónimo de estar de acuerdo y se acomodó hacia atrás, más contra el pecho del joven. Puso sus manos encima de las suyas y luego respiró hondamente.

— Si algo así pasa, Juvia quiere que te hagas cargo de él o ella y le digas que su madre murió dándolo a luz. –El joven le quitó el cabello de la cara a Juvia y sonrió, era demasiado tonto para él pensar en estas cosas cuando ni siquiera habían salido en una cita formal, cuando claramente ella no lo quería y jamás lo iba a hacer, cuando el sexo podía volverse monótono entre los dos y su relación se acabaría.

— ¿Cómo sigues? Cuando te vi en el restaurante estabas muy mal. –Su tierna voz lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos, _"Sexo, solo sexo debemos tener" _Se convenció a sí mismo y respiró hondamente,

— Ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias. Siempre me pasa eso cuando no como bien.

— ¿Y ya comiste algo? ¿Quieres una pizza? -Cariñosa estiro su brazo para alcanzar su cabello y aunque no lo logro del todo sintió como Gray le mordía el meñique.

— Son casi la una de la mañana ¿Planeas matarme?

— Sólo planea complacerte, aunque Juvia si desea algo de comer.

— Hay algo de cereal en la alacena y aunque la leche que está en la nevera no es de almendras te aseguro que te gustará. -La joven coquetamente negó con el dedo índice. — Juvia quiere pizza.

— ¿Quieres que haga pizza a esta hora?

— No, claro que no. Pídanla a domicilio. –La joven se escurrió por el cuerpo de Gray sacándole una carcajada por su movimiento y por las ligeras cosquillas que le hizo sentir buscando su celular, sin embargo se detuvo en ese instante por el sonido del timbre que llego a sus oídos.

— ¿Es la perra que llamó para remplazar a Juvia?

— Te dije que era mentira eso. No sé quién puede ser.

— Si es esa puta de Nano, va a escuchar a Juvia. –Enojada se levantó directamente a la puerta, sus pisadas descalzas se escuchaban por medio de la cerámica y afortunadamente la camiseta de mesero de Gray era muy larga ya que no se le alcanzaba a ver absolutamente nada que nadie aparte del Fullbuster pudiera ver.

Su respiración se cortó cuando vio al joven de esa tarde al otro lado de la puerta, los ojos Jade de Natsu se abrieron grandemente al verla a ella en el apartamento de Gray con la ropa de su mejor amigo cuando él mismo le había dicho que la iba a dejar y que no iba a permitir que lo siguiera tratando como se le diera la gana. Una mirada de odio se enterró en ella y sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta Juvia miro a Natsu desafiante, casi como si se estuviera burlando de él y de sus inútiles intentos por apartar a Gray de su lado.

En el instante en el que Gray apareció en la puerta Juvia se hizo detrás de él buscando su protección y lo agarró fuertemente de la cadera escondiéndose en su espalda. No podía negar que estaba asustada, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos era imposible que siguieran apareciendo personas que querían separarla de él. Sabía perfectamente que ellos dos tenían una buena relación de amistad y el Dragneel podía terminar convenciéndolo de que la dejará.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Dijiste que ibas a cortar de raíz con esta loca!

— Natsu, no es el momento. Por favor vete y mañana hablamos con más calma. –Sabía que Natsu era una persona sonriente, cabeza hueca y que lo quería demasiado pero también sabía que tenía un carácter explosivo y cuando las cosas no le gustaban las decía sin pelos en la lengua.

— ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Me estas echando a mí? ¡Está perra es la que se debería ir! –Fuertemente tomo a Juvia del brazo apartándola de Gray con un gran empujón y la miro casi con las venas brotándole en las sienes.

— ¡Te dije que te alejarás por las buenas, palo con dinero! –Gray frunció el ceño sin entender nada, pensó que Juvia no tenía ni idea de que Natsu conocía sobre los dos, ni siquiera pensaba que ella lo conocía pero se veía realmente asustada — ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –Trato de calmar el ambiente aunque en ese instante parecía estar pintado en la pared. Juvia hizo fuerza de su parte intentando soltarse y lo único que logró fue lastimarse más el brazo haciendo una expresión de dolor.

— Me está haciendo daño, Gray. –Por instinto el oji gris empujo a Natsu para que se apartará de ella y Juvia salió corriendo para la habitación del joven, trato de calmarse, sabía que si ese peli rosado le decía todo lo que ella le había dicho a Gray iba a ser verdaderamente el final y no quería estar para cuando eso sucediera.

— ¿Qué te pasa, bro? ¡Nunca más le vuelas a hacer eso! ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Te está manipulando, Gray! Habíamos quedado en que ella se iba a ir para siempre de tu vida, estabas tan decidido que te creí, pero ahora llego a tu casa y la perra esta hasta usando tu ropa de lo más campante, victoriosa de volverte a usar.

— Aclaramos las cosas, me prometió no volverlo a hacer.

— ¿Y tú le creíste? Gray, no seas tonto. Abre los ojos, esa mujer no te conviene. –Escuchó el ruido de unos tacones en su habitación y dedujo que Juvia se iba a ir de su apartamento en ese mismo instante — Espérame acá y no intervengas. –Cuando abrió la puerta vio a la peli azul lista para irse. La joven agarró su bolso ignorando la presencia de Gray y se detuvo al sentir la mano de Gray sobre su abrigo deteniéndola.

— Dime que fue lo que te dijo. ¿Se portó mal contigo? –La joven se tragó el nudo en su garganta y subió la cabeza para responderle al Fullbuster. — No dijo nada que no fuera verdad, Es obvio ¿No? Solo te protege de alguien como Juvia, ella no lo culpa...Juvia no quiere hacerte elegir, pero el claramente si quiere. Juvia te hará las cosas más fáciles. –sin decir una sola palabra más salió de su vista mientras Natsu le señalaba la puerta. Cuando vio a Gray correr detrás de ella cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con su cuerpo.

— Gray, déjala. Es solo sexo.

— ¡Natsu, es una mujer y son casi la una de la mañana! Quítate, no voy a permitir que salga sola. –Cruzado de brazos Natsu se apartó, el joven salió corriendo con únicamente sus boxers puestos y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a alcanzarlo, cuando salió al frío de la calle sólo vio como un taxi arrancaba y a su portero nada discreto burlándose de él.

Después de unos segundos congelándose en el exterior subió algo enojado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Natsu, no estoy dispuesto a elegir entre los dos. Así que así no te gusté debes aceptarla y por respeto a mí no decirle nada que la pueda alejar. Eres importante para mi bro, pero ella me necesita. –El peli negro fue directamente a su cuarto, tomó ropa cómoda para vestirse, un uniforme limpio y la camiseta de mesero que creía fielmente que se le veía mejor a ella que a él. Cuando salió de su habitación vio a su mejor amigo enojado.

— Lucy sabe que eres tú, no hay distracciones que valgan.

— Me importa una mierda si sabe o no, tú harás que desista de la idea de perseguir a Juvia como si fuera su madre.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso?

— Porque somos hermanos y nos cubrimos las espaldas ¿Lo olvidas? Además si tienes mucha suerte conseguirás sexo con ella–El peli rosado puso los ojos en blanco y fue directo a la nevera dispuesto a vaciarla.

— Esto le saldrá caro a la anorexica, puede que tú no estés dispuesto a sacarle dinero pero yo no soy así de benevolente. Ella tendrá que pagar con la cuenta de restaurantes, cine y todas esas bobadas a donde la rubia me pida que la lleve.

— De una vez te digo que no permitiré que abuses, te daremos lo necesario. –Poniéndose su chaqueta salió en busca de un taxi, al tomarlo le dio la dirección de Juvia no sin antes asegurarse que no había nadie observándolo, ya habían dado mucho espectáculo y no se le haría raro que muchas más personas supieran sobre lo que ambos tienen.

Con increíble habilidad escalo el muro y subió a la ventana del segundo piso del corredor del edificio, siguió el punto ciego de las cámaras y por las escaleras de emergencia subió hasta el apartamento de la chica teniendo especial cuidado de que nadie notará su presencia. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió lentamente para no asustar a la peli azul.

Camino por el apartamento y cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica se quitó su ropa para solo quedar en ropa interior, sin decir ni una sola palabra Juvia le hizo espacio en la cama y los dos se abrazaron mientras Gray le robaba calor a la chica, afuera estaba empezando a helar.

— No escogeré entre ninguno de los dos ¿Entendiste? –la joven se alivió por su respuesta y enredo más sus pies con los de él para calentarlo un poco.

— Pero de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar, la operación Raccoon anti perras comenzará y eso incluye a la perra de Lyon, Juvia.

— ¿Por qué Raccoon?

— No sé, porque me gustan los mapaches. ¿Estás lista para oír lo que haremos de ahora en adelante? –La joven asintió mientras metía sus manos por debajo de los bóxers de Gray.

* * *

_Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya aclarado las ligeras dudas del comportamiento de Juvia, es mala pero luego la entenderán, tal vez no hoy con este capítulo, no ahora, de pronto nunca la entiendan pero bueno ¿Saben? Chachitos me dijo que este fic parece un Edo-Gruvia y sí, creo que es algo así. Gray es un amor y Juvia es la medio esquiva y mala. _

_Como ven soy un desastre escribiendo Nalu o bueno no tanto, es una primera cita y no es que dé para muchas cosas más._

_Bueno en fin aquí respondiendo sus sexys reviews y estoy muy feliz que todos hayan puesto lo que piensan y me hayan escrito muchas cosas, yo amo los reviews._

**Jbadilodavila: **Hola! Que no te caiga muy mal Juvia, las mujeres en su determinado punto llegan o llegamos a ser controladoras y ella es una niña rica que tiene todo menos a Gray. Espero que este capítulo te guste, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico súper grande. Bye

**ZaDaBia: **Hola, que no te caiga mal, es solo una pobre chica incomprendida que espera que todo gire a su alrededor y cuando no lo hace, explota. Pero bueno, la historia es así. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Megan0810: **Hola, ya sabes que me encanta que te encante y que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, Juvia es un pequeño ser confundido en este mundo y que no logra encajar en ninguna parte, espero que con este cap se te hayan despejado las dudas, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que este cap te haya encantado tal cual como el anterior. Bye. :D

**Rirukasabe: **Yaaaay acá te traigo el otro pedacito de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado mucho y no odies a Juvia, o bueno si ódiala, es muy mala con Gray. Jajaja espero que hayas revivido para leer este fic, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Gkarly247: **Holis, tienes toda la razón, Juvia es mala con Gray que tiene un corazón enorme pero en este fic el masoquista es Gray y el que va a luchar por Juvia es él, así que comprende un poco a Juvia, su pasado es cruel. Toda su vida ha sido un desastre pero el es el único que hace diferente las cosas. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review. Enserio, pasa un lindo fin de semana. Bye

**Chachos:** Holis, well jajajaja toda esta historia ya la sabes, así que Gray es el más hermoso de los herosos. Lo amo y me encanta que sea así porque él es el único que la comprende. Pero bueno si ya le tocaba sufrir. Ti amo Chachos :D bye.

**Lymar Vastia: **Hola, No odies a Juvia, solo es que es algo complicado y su trabajo, el regaño. Es decir toda su vida se vio amenazada por lo que hizo Gray. Como ella bien dice, no piensa antes de hablar y bueno se arrepintió por lo que había dicho pero en cuestiones de que alguien le diga lo que debe hacer, de una vez su temperamento choco con el de Natsu porque sabe que es una amenaza y que él quiere separarlos. Yo también tendría esa actitud amenazante con Natsu y burlona, creo que deben hacer una competencia por Gray los dos. Bueno, ya casi lo voy a seguir el de Juego Prohibido y muchas sorpresas vendrán. No desesperes. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero, bye.

**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriever: **Hola, Bien acertaste, la persona que más o menos ibas a odiar era Juvia, claro que Natsu es como el mejor amigo de Gray, son como hermanos y debe defenderlo. Juvia debe estar a modo defensivo pues ambos se han declarado la guerra por Gray. El peli negro ya se desquitará luego de Juvia, los meses pasarán y se harán más cercanos lo que a Juvia se le hará muy difícil de superar cuando tengan sus típicas peleas. Saludos, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye :D

**Nole-Chan: **Hola, Pues si tú crees que te hago bien, entonces tengo la conciencia tranquila, soy un alma buena y dispuesta a transmitir todo mi conocimiento para que las cosas zukulemntas se sepan, ok no. Bueno, tienes razón. Juvia tiene algunos problemas y Gray es lo único que ahora tiene y no permitirá que nadie se lo quite. Por eso estaba tan perra con Natsu, porque no se va a dejar quitar a Gray y se lo demostró claramente, awww este capítulo no está tan zukulemnto pero si aclaran muchas cosas, el drama comienza y Juvia pasará de ser la mala a la víctima, pero no entrare en más detalles. Las nubes negras alcanzaron a llegar hasta acá, esta que llueve. Disfruta el capítulo, te quiero mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye

**Lightkey: **Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás? Gray es el más hermoso de los hermosos, con Juvia. La quiere y hará cualquier cosa por cambiarla. Meredy y Lyon se verán hermosos juntos pero bueno tendremos que esperar. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico gigante. Te quiero Bye.


	11. Cold Love

_Hola hermosuras!_

_¿Alguien extraño esta historia? Digan Aye Sir! Bueno acá vengo con una capítulo más, espero que la espera para ustedes haya valido la pena. _

_Chicos y chicas quiero aclararles o más bien recordarles que este fic es demasiado fuerte, se maneja lenguaje soez y pasan escenas que pueden herir su sensibilidad. Si pertenecen a una religión o no les gusta este tipo de lemmon pues simplemente no lean, porque ya he visto mucha gente tirando arena cuando se les aclara que va a ser M y todas estas cosas._

_Disfruten de la lectura y si no lo quieren hacer pues no lo hagan, pero no se amarguen. Cuando algo no me gusta yo lo dejo, así de sencillo sin hacer tanto drama._

_Después del mensaje, aquí va su fic._

* * *

Ella era odiosa, egotista, cruel, venenosa y fría, pero lo que nadie sabía era que siendo de esa manera buscaba camuflar su dolor y evitar que la Juvia que fue pisoteada, lastimada y completamente dañada en el pasado resurgiera de su escondite para tener que volver a pasar por la misma serie de eventos desafortunados y totalmente horribles, por aquella tristeza y soledad que no podría volver a soportar jamás.

La niña miedosa que se esconde detrás de esa gran armadura aparentando ser fuerte, hermosa y sin tener temor sobre alguna cosa o situación ha descubierto que es tan vulnerable como una pequeña pluma al viento, sabiendo esto no quiere que nadie la lastime así que ella lo hace primero, porque no volverá a permitir que la dañen.

Aquella de cabello azul que creía que absolutamente nadie la conocía, ni mucho menos podría descubrir las sombras de su pasado, sin embargo él llegó a su vida, ese peli negro que podía leerla, identificar sus actitudes y entender la mayoría de sus actos. Él era el mayor enemigo de sus muros y Juvia era consiente que en cualquier momento haría una guerra para conquistar su tan amado territorio lleno de secretos hasta llegar a su corazón repleto de grietas, pero sólo hasta ahí lo detendría y terminaría con todo, porque ninguna persona en el mundo podía conocer aquella caja de recuerdos dolorosos a lo que llamaba su vida porque estaba segura que si eso sucedía lo perdería sin remedio y era muchísimo mejor terminar las cosas por las buenas que el Fullbuster se enterará de su pasado, de sus detestables acciones.

Pero la peli azul no era la única que guardaba secretos, él, intentado excusarse en el sexo lo único que realmente deseaba en su corazón era poder ayudarla y hacer lo que estaba en sus manos para lograr que el futuro de Juvia Loxar brillará encontrando la felicidad que tanto ella buscaba, el más oscuro secreto de Gray era que había logrado enamorarse de esa chica sin siquiera ser consiente de ello y dicen que si ese sentimiento de gusto por una persona en específico supera los cuatro meses es altamente probable que lo que se siente es amor y ya habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel día en el restaurante, pero nunca lo aceptaría ya que pensaba que para Juvia él solo era un juego y no quería verse como un completa idiota, aunque Natsu abiertamente dijera que si lo era.

— Juvia necesita salir ya, ¿Crees que para mañana puedes tener lo que Juvia te envió por correo? –La peli rosa despegó sus ojos color esmeralda de la pantalla de su computador para ver a su jefa. Sabía que el evento que estaban organizado era muy importante y en lo que había logrado conocer a Juvia ella no dejaba nada pendiente o por lo menos hasta que no veía perfección no descansaba, pero le estaba dando responsabilidades a Meredy y eso ponía muy feliz a la peli rosa.

— Claro que puedo, no te defraudaré. – Juvia sonrió y verificó la hora en su Mac, con suerte podía llegar a tiempo y darle una sorpresa a cierta persona que no abandonaba sus pensamientos ni un solo segundo, claramente necesitaba verlo. La joven sacó su maquillaje y pintó sus labios con el labial favorito de Gray, sabía que el color y el sabor le gustaba bastante a su mesero y a ella le gustaba complacerlo. Meredy ladeó su cabeza, la había observado bastante tiempo como para saber que estaba a punto de verse con Gray y eso no era posible o al menos la operación Raccoon lo prohibía.

— Juvia hoy es jueves, lo sabes ¿no? –La joven vio a Meredy como si estuviera diciendo algo bastante obvio para ella, sacó su perfume y sutilmente se lo aplicó en partes específicas de su cuerpo donde Gray lo notaría.

— Juvia lo sabe, desde Raccoon 2.0 Juvia cuida absolutamente cada detalle. El idiota amigo de Gray recibió una considerable suma de dinero para que distrajera a la periodista esa por Juvia, con suerte finalmente podrá llevarla a un motel y quitarla del camino.

— ¿Nada que lo logra?

— Es un completo inútil, pero al menos no ha revelado nada de Juvia, así que para ella mucho mejor, que sigan jugando los dos. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese peli rosado iba a ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para siempre desviarse del tema y no delatar a Gray? –La joven tomó su bolso y las llaves de su auto.

— De todos modos ten mucho cuidado, Juvia.

— Juvia será precavida, ¡Ah! y no olvides eliminar el mensaje que Juvia te envió, con lo enojada que está Lisanna porque Mira no tomó sus diseños en cuenta intentará arruinar el evento. No permitas que dañe la noche. – La peli rosada sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, era en la única que Juvia confiaba como para encomendarle su tan preciado trabajo, prácticamente se había convertido en la mano derecha de la Loxar desde que guardó el secreto de su relación con Gray, pues para la diseñadora la fidelidad era demasiado valiosa.

Meredy logró convertirse en su confidente, Juvia aunque era muy reservada en cuanto a lo que respecta de sus asuntos personales había logrado encontrar en esa chica un apoyo y una gran consejera. Claramente Meredy había logrado desesperadamente y casi con las uñas estar a su altura. La joven había cambiado a tal punto de volverse una mujer completamente diferente a la inocente niña que se dejaba humillar por Cruella de Vill.

Y eso era preocupante porque había adquirido actitudes de Juvia, le gustaba hablarle fuerte a la gente, vestir a la moda y no dejar que nadie la humillara, más bien ser ella quien se burlaba de las personas y además gritar como loca cuando nada le gustaba, pero lógicamente eso era completamente normal en un mundo de apariencias y moda, Meredy estaba logrando encajar en el universo de Juvia Loxar.

— Su limitado talento en este aspecto es notable, al ver que no pudo seguir robando tus diseños intentará hacer algo, pero juntas la detendremos y le daremos su merecido.

— Tal vez arrójala a un volcán dentro de un costal de papas. Eso haría que dejará de entrometerse en los planes de Juvia.

— Sería una buena opción, pero sabes muy bien que la atención estará puesta en ti, mañana cumples años y le vas a fascinar a los medios, déjame los detalles a mi. –Juvia asintió con su cabeza y tomó entre sus manos las USB roja y azul para enseguida guardarla en su bolso.

— Llama un taxi, no salgas sola, sabes bastante bien que es muy tarde y la ciudad es peligrosa. No olvides enviarle una foto a Juvia antes de salir de tu casa, no permitirá que la avergüences. –Juvia tomó una goma de mascar de su bolso para enseguida mascarla y deleitarse con el sabor a fresa.

— Lo haré, diviértete, Juvia.

— Ten buena noche –La joven tomó el ascensor para llegar a su auto, solo esperaba que Gray no se molestará por incumplir el trato, odiaba tener que hacer todas las cosas a escondidas, pero no podía aceptar que salía con una persona como Gray, así que finalmente tenia que recurrir a la operación Raccoon para seguir con su extraña relación.

_Juvia metió su mano en los bóxers del joven mientras él se erguía, no lograba comprender porque esa chica lo encendía tanto, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, debía disfrutar de su sueño, de Juvia Loxar._

— _Déjame explicarte el plan, sin distracciones. – Apartó la delicada mano de la joven de su cuerpo, pero Juvia no podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba por saber que Gray había ido detrás de ella demostrando que era importante para él._

— _Juvia sabe qué quieres, solo un poco. _

— _Estoy enojado contigo, Juvia. No te lo permito. –Y con una seria expresión en el rostro retiró la mano de la peli azul de su amigo de nuevo que estaba empezando a celebrar por la cercanía de la peli azul. _

— _¿Por qué estás enojado? –Gray se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos, su ceja levantada no era más que una expresión de indignación. _

— _Hoy me restregarte a ese idiota en el restaurante, ¿No crees que es suficiente para estar enojado? –Juvia hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y puso las manos en su cintura._

— _Sabe que Lyon puede llegar a ser tan persistente como él solo, ella necesitaba de alguien para que no sospecharán. _

— _Quebraste la regla número tres de la operación Raccoon, así que tienes que compensarlo de alguna manera._

— _¿Regla número tres? Hace tres minutos ni siquiera Juvia sabía que la operación existía, no es justo._

— _Claro que lo sabías, pero de una vez te comunico en qué consiste la regla para que no se te ocurra volver a quebrantarla. "Para que uno de los miembros de la operación Racoon pueda salir con una persona de diferente sexo primero se debe comunicar debidamente al otro miembro, se meditara en la situación y finalmente se decidirá sobre el tema, pero claramente estar cerca de Lyon está prohibido, Juvia"._

— _Lyon es el compañero de trabajo de Juvia, esa regla es estúpida. _

— _No estabas en horas laborales cuando fuiste con Lyon al restaurante. _

— _Pero...— Pero nada. Arrodíllate en el piso. –La joven asintió y puso sus rodillas en el fino material de su alfombra mientras Gray se deshacía de su ropa interior y se sentaba al borde de la cama. _

— _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer por quebrantar la norma. –La joven respiró hondamente y se recogió el cabello con las manos, rápidamente lo dejó a un lado y suavemente acercó su boca a la pierna de Gray muy cerca a su zona de placer. Expectante Gray mordió su labio inferior intentando contener la satisfacción que sentía al ver a la chica de esa manera. _

— _Espere, Juvia tiene una idea. –Y de repente Gray quiso decirle que se detuviera y se dedicará únicamente a él, pero su curiosidad le ganó y dejó que la chica se alejará. _

_Después de unos tortuosos segundos para Gray mientras escuchaba como Juvia buscaba un objeto en todas las partes de la cocina, entonces se decidió a preguntarle.— ¿Qué haces? _

— _No sea curioso y espere pacientemente... ¡aquí está! –Volvió junto a Gray y cuando le mostró el objeto que tenía en las manos Gray levantó su ceja._

— _¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? –La joven observó la botella de osito de miel y sonrió._

— _Juvia va a compensar haber roto la tercera regla de la operación Raccoon y espera que le guste. –la Loxar volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes de irse y lentamente dejó caer el pegajoso líquido en el miembro de Gray._

_El Fullbuster emitió un ligero quejido al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el contacto con la miel, Juvia sonrió y no dudó en darle el primer lametazo para probar que tan funcional estaba siendo su idea. _

— _¡Diablos! Se siente tan bien. –Juvia llenó sus manos de miel para luego tocar el miembro del joven y acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. _

— _¿Le gusta? –Sabía que la pregunta estaba de más porque el Fullbuster no podía ocultar la satisfacción que Juvia le estaba provocando al masturbarlo. _

— _Sabe tan rico –Gimió inocentemente la joven para encender el morbo de Gray, nuevamente la lengua de Juvia tan profunda sobre su miembro le encantó y es que estaba aplicando mucha fuerza para poder tomar la miel y al mismo tiempo complacerlo. _

— _Maldición, Juvia. Qué buenas ideas tienes. –La joven puso algo de miel en la entrepierna de Gray y con una sonrisa en la boca sacó la lengua salvajemente para recorrer el camino al miembro de Gray. _

— _¿Le gusta? –Juvia se aseguraría de que Gray jamás se cansará de ella y no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo ya que el sexo con Gray fluía de una manera increíble. Gray estaba terriblemente excitado, el estímulo visual de Juvia dandole placer únicamente a él lo estaba llevando a la gloria, sabía de antemano que la joven no tenía experiencia en ese aspecto y le encantaba que no temiera y se arriesgará a hacer cosas nuevas, como lo que estaba haciendo, era imposible para él no disfrutar de esa hermosa chica. _

— _Si tan solo no me hubieras hecho enojar tomaría esa miel en este mismo instante y haríamos el sesenta y nueve, pero tú te lo buscaste linda. _

— _Solo un poquito –imploró la joven, pero Gray mostrándole su dedo índice negó haciendo que la chica le sacara la lengua. _

— _Te metería la lengua moviéndola dentro de ti, además te chuparía ahí donde tanto te gusta hasta que sintieras esos espasmos explotando de placer, pero todo es tu culpa y de ese idiota de Lyon. –La joven resopló y cruzó sus brazos, pero esa forma en la que Gray le hablaba estaba logrando hacer que lo deseará y que su excitación llegará hasta las nubes._

— _¿Qué más le haría a Juvia? –La joven puso algo más de miel en sus manos para cubrir los testículos del joven y así empezar a chupar y lamer teniendo especial cuidado en las reacciones del Fullbuster. _

_Gray mordió su labio en reacción a las acciones de la peli azul, pensar que le haría cuando ella estaba brindándole semejante placer era un nivel de tortura y de satisfacción, una combinación entre el bien y el mal. _

— _Te pondría en cuatro y la metería hasta el fondo. — ¿Muy fuerte? –preguntó la joven para luego concentrarse en su reto, hacer que el Fullbuster gozará._

_Después de su juego preliminar y de hacer sufrir a Gray un poco con la espera, metió el glande del joven en su boca para empezar a chupar con fogosidad._

— _¿Fuerte? Te daría por atrás y además te metería los dedos, sería una doble penetración, creo que te encantaría eso. ¿no es así? –la joven sacó su boca del miembro de Gray para enseguida sonreír. _

— _¿Sabe qué le haría Juvia? –rápidamente la Loxar se sacó su blusa y su sostén para lanzárselos al rostro al joven. _

— _Si esa retasada de Nano se le acerca, aunque sea a preguntarte la hora Juvia lo obligaría a tomar esas patillas para luego amarrarlo de la cama y tenerlo toda la noche, así sin dejarlo descansar, una y otra vez, hasta que Juvia se canse aunque lo duda. _

— _Suena terrible, pero no me tientes porque puedo luego desquitarme contigo. –La joven mordió su labio inferior con descaro y enseguida tomó sus pechos para acercarlos al miembro de Gray. _

— _Juvia vio esto en un vídeo porno. –Y apretando fuerte la joven comenzó su movimiento de arriba a abajo, eso era completamente nuevo para el Fulbuster que nunca había estado con una chica con un busto lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo. _

_Se estaba perdiendo en ella y eso era muy malo porque le estaba encantando ese movimiento. _

— _¡Demonios Juvia! – inconscientemente movió su cadera en un gran ritmo de sincronía con los pechos de la Loxar, la joven estaba completamente mojada, pero sabía que no sucedería y eso le causaba algo de frustración._

— _Si sigues viendo porno lo tomare como una violación a la regla número tres. –La joven sonrió y dejó su movimiento con sus pechos para empezar a hacer círculos con su lengua en la glande de Gray. _

— _Juvia lamenta decirle que eso no lo puede saber, Juvia siempre borra su historial. –tomándola del cabello con algo de fuerza, Gray la empujó hacia él metiéndole gran parte de su falo, para luego sacarla y empezar su movimiento rítmico dentro de él. _

— _Entonces aplica la teoría en la práctica. –la chica puso sus manos en el lugar donde su boca no llegaba y en una serie de movimientos sincronizados sintió como el miembro de Gray crecía en su interior. El joven la empujaba al ritmo que deseaba para luego sacarla y así cumplir el ciclo corto del placer. _

— _Juvia...y-yo, quiero que lo bebas. –la joven se preparó para recibir el resultado de la excitación de Gray y lo sintió llegar, fue poca comparada con la primera vez que lo hizo, pero sabía que era debido a que los dos ya habían estado juntos hace a penas algunos minutos. _

— _Eres la mejor. –Susurró mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama y respiraba intentando que el alto ritmo cardiaco que estaba teniendo volviera a la normalidad. _

_La chica se sentó en el piso y sonrió, puso un poco de miel en su boca y se levantó rápidamente para subirse encima de Gray y acariciar su pecho._

— _¿Cómo estuvo Juvia? _

— _Cada vez más fantástica. Ven acá –el joven estiró su mano para atrapar la mejilla de la joven y ella se abalanzó hacia él para recibir el beso del peli negro. _

— _Esta pegajoso –Susurró Juvia con una pequeña risita en sus labios._

— _Vamos a la tina y te explico con más detalle la operación Raccoon. _

— _¿Va a jugar con Juvia? _

— _Tal vez considere hacerte un oral bajo el agua. –La joven sonrió y levantó sus manos declarándose victoriosa. _

— _¡Yaaay!_

_._

_._

_._

_Regla no 1: Nos limitaremos a vernos los días miércoles y viernes, con flexibilidad de encontrarnos los fines de semana, además saldrás a la calle con pelucas y serás muy cuidadosa cuando salgas de tu casa, no queremos que Heartfilia nos descubra. _

_Regla No 2: Para que Lisanna no robe tus diseños vas a eliminar todo de tu computadora y usaras dos memorias portables, la roja la usaras todos los días y será tan pequeña que Lisanna no sabrá dónde la dejaste y la azul me la darás a mí en caso que USB roja se pierda ¿Entendido? _

_Regla No 3: ya expliqué esa._

_Regla No 4: Nunca enamorarse del otro. –Gray miró a otro lado y asintió con su cabeza, tal vez era lo mejor, no enamorarse del otro, pero para Gray eso se estaba volviendo una tarea muy complicada._

_Regla No 5: Ambos tendrán celulares nuevos que serán únicamente usados para comunicarse entre ellos, los nombres en los mensajes están prohibidos._

_Regla No 6: el contenido sexual en cada uno de los encuentros será acordado, no se hará nada si el otro no lo desea._

_Regla No 7: Disfrutar del sexo hasta que las fuerzas se agoten. _

_._

_._

_._

Con algo de fascinación sonrió mientras escuchaba la música de la lista de reproducción que Gray le había facilitado, estaba tan ansiosa y deseosa de él, últimamente había trabajado tanto que siempre tenía que cancelar en los días permitidos de la operación Raccoon y Gray la entendía, algunas veces se arriesgaba yendo a la casa de la peli azul únicamente para acompañarla mientras Juvia trabajaba sin descanso, hacer todos los diseños de una temporada no era tarea fácil y más cuando ya los tenía listos y misteriosamente habían aparecido en la casa de modas de la competencia.

Dejó su auto en el parqueadero más cercano y apagó el motor, suponía que el restaurante ya había cerrado y que Gray estaba a punto de salir, así que sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje, su relación aunque ellos pensaran que solo se limitaba en tener noches de placer estaba yendo mucho más allá, al punto de tener conversaciones mucho más fluidas e ir conociendo aspectos de la vida del otro.

**Juvia 12:32 am: **Juvia acaba de llegar a casa, el evento está prácticamente listo, el lunes tiene que salir mejor que los planes.¿Ya terminaste tu turno?

Juvia revisó su aspecto esperando estar perfecta, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, tal vez era porque necesitaba ver a Gray y cada vez que estaba con él todo era muchísimo más especial, la vida era mejor y más sonriente.

**Gray 12:33 am**: Te mereces dormir veinte horas seguidas, deberías acostarte a dormir ya, yo estoy a punto de salir, estoy muy cansado.

Inmediatamente Juvia se puso feliz, no había necesidad de ir al hogar de Gray y así exponerse que alguien la viera llegar porque seguía allí en el restaurante.

**Juvia 12:33 am: **Cuídate, ella dormirá como una roca.

**Gray 12:34** **am**: Tu igual, por cierto, mañana te espero en tu casa, así que si puedes salir del trabajo más temprano mucho mejor. Te tengo una sorpresa.

El corazón de Juvia dio un brinco, era la primera vez que estaba emocionada por cumplir años y nunca pensó que le emocionaría saber que alguien aparte de sus empleados que tienen que felicitarla por obligación pensará en su cumpleaños, Juvia claramente estaría allí, le gustaba estar con él y moría de intriga por saber de qué se trataba la sorpresa.

**Juvia 12:34 am**: Mañana ella estará en casa a las seis de la tarde, más te vale que sea una buena sorpresa porque tendrá que cancelar algunas invitaciones para cumplirte.

Era una gran mentira, Juvia dudaba de que alguien en la empresa se acordará de su cumpleaños y como todos estaban tan concentrados con el lanzamiento de la temporada no pensaba que nadie le fuera a poner la atención necesaria.

**Gray 12:34 am**: Ni que piense ese imbécil de Lyon en invitarte ni siquiera a un café, no querrás quebrantar la tercera regla.

**Juvia 12:35 am**: Tal vez ella si quiere, hace mucho que no la castigas.

**Gray 12:35 am**: Eres incorregible, pero hablo en serio. No quiero que estés cerca de él.

**Juvia 12:36 am**: Ok.

**Gray 12:36 am**: ¿Solo ok? Promete que no saldrás con él.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios aseguró su auto y bajo rápidamente de él, caminó por el callejón por el que se encontraba la parte de atrás del restaurante y por ende donde salían los trabajadores, se situó en la esquina recostada contra la pared al lado de unos botes de basura, si Gray no salía por esa puerta bastaba con agacharse para no ser descubierta.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se agachó velozmente a una altura donde pudiera ver quién era la persona, vio con algo de decepción que no era Gray y siguió esperando, era una pésima idea tener un vestido a mitad de la noche con el frío que estaba haciendo.

Dos minutos después vio cómo su peli negro salía del restaurante, se pegó a la pared y lentamente esperó que Gray bajará los escalones para luego reír porque él no la había notado ya que estaba pendiente de su celular esperando que Juvia contestara a su mensaje.

— ¿Necesita un transporte? –El corazón de Gray se detuvo del gran susto que se llevó, rápidamente vio de donde provenía aquella voz, sus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa cuando identificó a Juvia, pues hace una semana no la veía y ya empezaba a extrañarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca? –Juvia negó infantilmente con su cabeza para luego dejar que el apuesto joven de ojos grises la abrazara y en seguida se apoderara ferozmente de sus labios.

— Juvia solo quería darte dos noticias, tiene una buena y una mala. ¿Cual escoges? –El joven ladeó su cabeza y alzó sus hombros para luego hacer una cara de frustración. — No me digas que otra vez estás en tus días. –La joven río y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Que alivio! Porque eso arruinaría todos mis planes. –Juvia se acercó sutilmente a Gray para luego poner sus pies de punticas y así llegar a uno de sus oídos.

— La mala noticia es que Juvia no está trayendo ropa interior. –Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par mientras escuchaba la risa traviesa de Juvia.

— ¿Y la buena? –La chica se separó del joven unos cuantos centímetros picándole el ojo. — Que el idiota amigo tuyo tiene entretenida a Lucy Heartfilia. –El Fullbuster sonrió e inmediatamente se adueño de la boca de la joven, por instinto coló su mano por la falda del vestido de Juvia y descubrió que la joven estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Eres tan traviesa –Susurró para morder suavemente el labio de la joven y seguir jugando con sus lenguas, Juvia sintió como Gray descaradamente apretaba sus glúteos y finalmente dejó que suavemente empezará a estimular su zona íntima.

— Será rápido –Confesó Gray, que no estaba dispuesto a jugar preliminares con ella, con un ligero movimiento la alzó y la subió en uno de los contenedores de basura. Rápidamente el joven desabrochó su pantalón para dejar que Juvia se lo bajará no del todo y poder liberar a aquel que pedía a gritos a su dueña.

— A Juvia le fascina cuando es rápido y muy fuerte –La joven gimió cuando Gray entró en ella de una sola estocada, rápidamente entrecruzó sus piernas en la cola del joven para acercarlo y sentir más profundo cada uno de sus gloriosos movimientos. Abrazó a Gray entrecruzando sus brazos para no caer y nuevamente sintió esa sensación que solo Gray producía en ella, volvía a ser feliz y a estar completamente loca de placer.

— No vuelvas a alejarte tanto por trabajo, te necesito así. –la joven asintió mientras sus zonas intimas hacían fricción en el acto más delicioso del mundo. Gray suavemente repartió besos en el cuello de la joven mientras se deleitaba con el olor a su sensual y mágico perfume combinado con el de su cabello.

— Juvia no permitirá estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. –Las fuertes envestidas de Gray hacían que la chica sonriera de completo placer, con sus manos llegó hasta el negro cabello del joven para acariciarlo y en ocasiones halarlo cuando sentía como si todos los planetas colisionaran entre ellos formando el más hermoso resplandor y una gran sensación de caos pero a la vez de estabilidad y felicidad.

— Ju-Juvia –Gimió roncamente el joven que estaba a punto de satisfacer sus necesidades sin importarle que la Loxar no lo fuera a disfrutar.

— Solo otro poco, ahí Gray, resiste –Con fuerza y el molesto sonido del contenedor ambos jugaron a darse placer, con una sonrisa en los labios y con algunas gotas de sudor resbalándose por la frente de Gray mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica para luego colar su mano por la abertura de su vestido y detenerse en sus pechos.

— Gray eres el mejor. –El Fullbuster abrazó a la joven mientras sus cuerpos les daban una íntima posición.

— Lo sé, soy el que mejor te ha follado en la vida.

— Juvia detesta aceptarlo pero es cierto.

— ¡Hey! –Ambos quedaron completamente quietos como estatuas, juntos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquella luz que de repente los alumbró. Los jóvenes pasaron saliva mientras sentían como su corazón se detenía, un policía los había descubierto en pleno acto y si los atrapaba se meterían en muchos problemas.

— ¡Mierda! –Cómo pudo Gray se separó de Juvia y acomodó su ropa a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Alto ahí! –La joven saltó del contenedor mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente muy preocupada, Gray la tomó de la mano y juntos empezaron a correr a lo que sus piernas dieron.

— ¡Esperen que los alcance! –Sabía que estaría perdida si la atrapaban, pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo al dar cada zancada huyendo del policía no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, quería reír y eso que con sus zapatos era difícil correr.

— ¡No te rías! –Demandó el chico que no podía dejar de tener esa sonrisa en los labios, para el también era divertido el momento.

— ¡Va a atrapar a Juvia y a Gray! Gray claramente corría más rápido que ella, pero no iba a dejarla a su suerte, en cambio apretó más fuerte la mano de Juvia y siguió sin mirar atrás.

— No, tengo un plan. –la Loxar vio hacia atrás y pasó saliva al ver que aquel policía tenía buen físico y que estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

— ¿Sentiste eso? –La vibración en el suelo fue a penas percibida por Juvia que solo buscaba escapar, asintiendo dejó que Gray la llevará por las escaleras del subterráneo y sintió un apretón en el corazón al saber que no tenía una tarjeta porque desde su espectacular trabajo no había tomado el metro.

— Juvia no tiene saldo.

— Yo tampoco. –El tren estaba ahí a punto de irse y si eso sucedía serían atrapados sin remedio por el policía que estaba a unos metros.

— Entonces ¿Qué vas a...kyaaaa –En un habilidoso movimiento el Fullbuster la alzó y la pasó al otro lado de los torniquetes, era una suerte que nadie hubiera visto de más cuando la falda de Juvia era tan ligera y sus bragas estaban quién sabe dónde.

— Ahora voy yo –en un gran saltó el joven pasó al otro lado y tomando a Juvia de la mano entraron en el metro que cerró sus puertas dejando a aquel oficial fuera de la escena con una expresión de enojo y frustración.

— Los voy a atrapar. –Gray le dio la espalda a aquel hombre para que no lo reconociera y cuando el metro se puso en marcha vio a la joven que jadeando empezó a reír fuertemente, inmediatamente imitó la sonrisa de Juvia.

— Toca su corazón, está muy asustada. –El chico sonrió y posó su mano en el pecho de la joven sintiendo el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

— Toca el mío –Juvia puso su oído en el pecho de Gray y el joven la abrazó para quedarse así por un segundo. No podía ocultar el terror que sentía, si los hubieran atrapado su secreto había sido descubierto y simplemente su relación hubiera terminado en ese momento.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que esas piernas tan flaquitas corrieran tanto?

— ¡Tonto! –La joven le sacó la lengua y entonces Gray vio un movimiento brusco provenir del otro vagón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la rubia que estaba viéndolo directamente con esos ojos chocolates acusadores.

— Pues vas a tener que volver a usarlas. –Su reacción inmediata fue colocarle la capota de su abrigo en la cabeza a Juvia para que no siguiera reconociéndola. Además puso el rostro de la Loxar contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la chica que siguiendo el juego puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Gray.

— Es Lucy Heartfilia.

— ¿Qué? Pero...pero –por la mente de la joven se cruzaron los peores pensamientos, se suponía que Natsu estaría con ella.

— Vamos a correr a mi casa.

— ¿Crees que vio a Juvia? –la rubia abrió las puertas que comunicaban los vagones sin pensarlo, caminó justo a ellos, el oji gris vio que estaban próximos a su estación y respiró profundo haciéndose el que no había visto a la rubia.

— No lo creo, así que no te muevas, quiero que cuando las puertas se abran me agarres la mano y corramos a casa, ¿Entendido? –La joven afirmó con su cabeza y antes de que la rubia cogiera a Juvia ambos salieron corriendo pues las puertas se abrieron, Lucy a punto de confirmar sus sospechas no iba a perder la oportunidad así que siguió tras ellos.

— No vayas a mirar atrás –Cada segundo hacia la diferencia, así que nuevamente estaban corriendo para guardar su secreto, Gray cruzó el torniquete y esperó que Juvia cruzara el del lado, todo sin soltar su mano, la joven corrió más rápido esta vez pues eso ya no era un juego para ella. Juvia conocía mejor que nadie el camino al apartamento de Gray y les quedaba únicamente cruzar aquel pequeño parque.

— ¡Gray Fullbuster! –La rubia en medio de su carrera sacó su cámara fotográfica para obtener la mayor cantidad de pruebas posibles, mientras corría tomaba fotografías de Juvia y Gray, se encontraba tan feliz, finalmente había obtenido lo que tanto buscaba y en el lugar que menos se lo imaginaba.

— Me duelen los pies –Se quejó la peli azul y al ver que estaban a punto de cruzar por la puerta del edificio de Gray sonrió entre su amargura.

— ¡No dejes entrar a la rubia! –A trompicones Gray entró a Juvia por el corredor y en seguida subieron hasta el apartamento, la joven jadeando se tapó el rostro con las manos, estaba nerviosa, no podía sucederle eso ahora cuando estaban a punto de lanzar la temporada.

— No te desesperes, tengo un plan. ¡Quítate la ropa ahora! –Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron completamente rojas. — El sexo no lo va a solucionar.

— Claro que no, ¿Acaso sólo piensas en sexo? –La joven infló sus cachetes en una muy infantil protesta.

— Rápido, ¡hazlo! –Obediente, Juvia se quitó su abrigo y su vestido. Completamente desnuda recibió una mirada de lujuria que la atravesó por completo. — Es increíble que esos idiotas nos hayan interrumpido.

La Loxar vio como Gray abandonaba el recinto con toda su ropa para en seguida golpear en la puerta vecina.

— ¡Son casi la una de la mañana, Gray! –Ligeramente Juvia abrió la puerta muy preocupada, no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer pero tendría que dejarlo porque era su única salvación.

— Enciérrate y déjame todo a mi. –La joven cerró la puerta, tampoco era buena idea que alguien más la viera y puso su oreja en la puerta. Escuchó como insistentemente golpeaba en la puerta vecina y luego escuchó la voz de un hombre al abrirse la puerta.

— ¿Que te pasa, idiota? Mañana tengo que trabajar. –Esa voz fuerte era tan familiar para ella, pero por más que intentará recordar dónde la había escuchado antes nada venía a su mente.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Necesito a Levy, por favor.

— La enana está durmiendo y creo que sí es para que te ayude mañana en la librería escogiste un mal momento. –El joven de ojos rojos estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, sin embargo Gray lo detuvo y empujó la puerta.

— Necesito que Levy se ponga esto, le daremos mil euros si lo hace y baja conmigo hasta la farmacia de 24 horas. –El peli negro pegó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. — No tienes ni donde caerte muerto y si tienes mil euros.

— Es una larga historia, pero en serio les pagaremos. –Una pequeña peli azul salió rascándose su ojo tras su novio demasiado grande. — ¿Qué sucede, amor?

— Este idiota dijo que nos pagaría mil dólares si salías con esta ropa abajo. –La joven ladeó la cabeza y vio la calidad de la ropa que Gray sostenía, no tenía duda alguna de que era bastante costosa. Detalló la mirada de Gray y notó que no era una broma.

— Que sean dos mil euros y trato hecho. –El joven levantó la cabeza y vio en dirección a su apartamento, la joven detrás de la puerta asintió, de todas maneras no era un gran sacrificio y esa cantidad de dinero era como quitarse una pestaña.

— Les dará cinco mil si hacen como si esto no hubiera pasado, si no hacen preguntas. –Todos vieron en dirección a la puerta de Gray al escuchar su voz, si no veían su rostro no había problema así que no salió del apretamiento del chico.

— Ya la escucharon, ¿aceptan o no? –la pequeña peli azul recibió la ropa y en seguida se metió en el apartamento, diez segundos después salió y juntos bajaron por las escaleras del edificio.

— Espero que no estés metido en problemas, Gray. –El Fullbuster resopló y caminó con ella para luego ponerle un brazo por encima de los hombros.

— Estoy metido hasta el cuello, Levy. Pero creo que ella lo vale. –El Fullbuster vio a la periodista que estaba intentando convencer al vigilante para que la dejará pasar y le sonrió con sus gestos más relajados.

— Lucy ¿Cómo estás? –Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron grandemente, sonrió y se cruzó de brazos al ver que la mujer que acompañaba a Gray era diferente a su objetivo.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer esto? –Gray ladeó su cabeza intentando convertirse en el mejor actor o en el más mentiroso de todos.

— ¿Creer que?

— ¿Quién es esta mujer? –Levy estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo hasta el final, no importaba si tenía que hacer una escena de celos cuando en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— No te enojes, amor. Es una periodista, novia de Natsu.

— No soy tonta Gray, sé que la mujer que estaba contigo era Juvia y no ella. Además, Natsu no es mi novio, solo es un pobre hablador que tarde o temprano caerá.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, pero deberías considerar ir a tu casa, ya está muy tarde.

— ¿Por qué corriste cuando me viste en el metro si no tenías nada que ocultar?

— Estábamos jugando a las carreras. –Levy le regaló una mala mirada a Lucy y lo haló para salir del edificio.

— Vámonos, amor. Necesitamos esas pastillas. –La Heartfilia llenó sus mejillas de aire, no podía ser cierto, sus ilusiones de ese ascenso y la historia de Juvia Loxar no podían acabar así, pero ella estaba usando la misma ropa y pudo haberse confundido por el tono azul de su cabello.

— Es otra mujer la que entró ¿No es así? –el vigilante subió sus hombros y siguió con su café, no respondería ni una sola palabra cuando sabía que Juvia le pagaría buen dinero si tenía la boca cerrada.

— ¡Maldito! –Los dos jóvenes compraron algo al azar en la farmacia y se devolvieron a casa, cuando volvieron no había rastro de la rubia. Juntos entraron y al estar arriba Gray agradeció por lo que habían hecho por ellos y les pidió el número de su cuenta bancaria para hacerles el depósito, totalmente agotado se fue al apartamento donde Juvia lo estaba esperando ansiosamente en el sillón con una de sus camisetas del joven puesta.

— ¿Se la creyó?

— No lo sé, pero lo negaremos hasta el final. ¿Entendido? –La peli azul estaba muy preocupada pero su cansancio era notorio, no había dormido bien en varios días así que se montó en la espalda de Gray para que él la llevara a su pequeña cama.

— Tienen que dormir –Gray se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó al lado de la peli azul para quedar completamente dormido en segundos y lo más importante, en sus brazos.

.

.

.

El reloj despertador sonó temprano, los detalles eran parte importante del evento y debía dejar todo finalizado. Juvia se levantó con algo de pereza y se asustó al ver como Gray se sentaba en la cama.

— Juvia está cumpliendo años, necesito hacer su sorpresa. –Entre sueños y cómo pudo habló pero la joven lo volvió a acostar en la cama y lo arropó.

— Aún tienes tiempo para dormir, Juvia estará en casa a las seis.

— Bueno, mami. –La Loxar aguantó su risa al ver a un Gray totalmente vulnerable y que no la podía reconocer, salió de la cama directamente al baño.

Sin que Gray lo notará salió del apartamento con lo que mejor le quedó del armario del peli negro y fue directamente a su trabajo, tenía que terminar todo si es que planeaba verse con Gray.

.

.

.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Juvia! –Al llegar a su oficina aceptó los saludos de Meredy y aquel regalo que no era nada del otro mundo, pero que era de una marca que le fascinaba.

— Gracias Meredy –Y esperaba que el día siguiera así, sin muchos protocolos. Pero se equivocaba si pensaba que iba a ser una tarde tranquila o al menos cuando estaba a punto de irse a verse con Gray se lo impidieron.

— ¡Sorpresa! –La joven abrió los ojos y vio como ponían música para empezar a bailar, la comida estaba toda servida en el salón más grande de la casa de modas y ¿Cómo decir que se tenia que ir? Era prácticamente imposible decir que tenía planes porque su jefa había organizado la fiesta y no la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

Se había pasado ya cuatro semáforos en rojo, a mitad de la noche parecía que estaba compitiendo en carreras ilegales o que estaba huyendo de la policía, pero no era nada de eso, solo estaba intentando llegar a casa para ver a Gray, él le había dejado mensajes en su celular que lógicamente no vio por estar entretenida en esa aburrida fiesta de la cual quería escapar, solo lo pudo hacer cuando Laxus Dreyar llamó a Mirajane para que se vieran.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! –Juvia tomó todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones y aparcó como pudo, corrió hacia el ascensor y luego cuando abrió la puerta de su casa deseó que Gray no estuviera tan enojado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el decorado del lugar, habían pétalos de rosas en el suelo que decían la frase de "Feliz cumpleaños" mientras que lo globos flotantes tenían fotografías amarradas a sus colas. La joven caminó a la mesa donde estaba la cena servida y las dos velas consumidas.

— ¿Gray? –Lo llamó en repetidas ocasiones, fue a la cocina pensando que podía estar allí y vio el pastel encima del mesón. Aquel que tenía decorados de vestidos, bolsos, sombreros y zapatos haciendo alusión al trabajo de Juvia.

— ¿Dónde estás, Gray? –Fue nuevamente a la sala y pudo notar una pedazo de papel, lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó la inscripción.

"_Al final yo fui la invitación que rechazaste, te esperé pero legalmente ya no es tu cumpleaños, esperó que te hayas divertido, cuando puedas ve a mi apartamento para hablar, creo que es necesario que los dos volvamos a nuestros mundos"._

* * *

Final de los finales, hermosuras. En esta ocasión no contestare reviews porque me los debieron dejar hace mil años y supongo que ya he hablado con ustedes en este tiempo, pero gracias por sus mensajes. La historia ha avanzado y Juvia está cambiando aunque luego vendrá el drama Chan Chan Chan Chan. Si se animan pueden dejarme un review acá abajito. Los quiero demasiado, bye.


	12. Ocean

_Hola hermosuras!_

_¿Cómo están? Yo estoy prácticamente reponiéndome y superando las lágrimas, estoy tan triste que no sé cómo expresar lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que le pasó a Juvia me duele, pero sé que algo tiene que pasar así que debemos ser pacientes y si no pues no volveré a ser la misma. _

_Yo les traigo otro capítulo para que su corazón se alivie un poco y deje de doler. _

_En esta actualización conoceremos más cosas sobre Juvia y su pasado, sin más aquí está su capítulo. (Las mismas advertencias de siempre, este fic es bastante fuerte y puede herir su sensibilidad)._

* * *

Una gran cantidad de malas palabras pasaron por su mente en ese momento, no haber llegado a tiempo la irritaba y la sacaba de quicio, pero lo que más odiaba era que las cosas se le salieran de su control, todo debía estar bajo sus planes y definitivamente esa fiesta sorpresa no la vio venir. Por la estúpida idea de Lyon ahora estaba metida en ese problema y si Meredy aún estuviera detrás de él, observando cada una de sus acciones, la peli rosa le hubiera podido haber dicho, pero claramente fue una sorpresa para ambas.

La relación o "el trato" como ella llamaba a lo que tenía con Gray estaba en perfecto equilibrio, habían logrado organizar sus horarios y comprenderse entre los dos para que él hiciera semejante berrinche diciendo que debían "_hablar_", pero sabía que lo había hecho sentir mal al no llegar cuando se esforzó tanto por ella, así que en parte tenía mucha razón, Gray tenía todo el derecho en enojarse, pero ese era el problema precisamente, que no quería perderlo ya que nadie en el mundo se había esforzado tanto por sorprenderla.

— ¡Merde! ¡Merde! –Rápidamente subió por las escaleras con la leve esperanza de que Gray estuviera durmiendo en su cama, pero no estaba en ningún lugar del apartamento y estaba más que claro que estaba bravo con ella. — Tout est la faute de la sale chienne, de la fête aussi.

Tomó la nota otra vez entre sus manos temblorosas para releerla, "_creo que es necesario que los dos volvamos a nuestros mundos" _eso claramente era un final para ella, pero no quería aceptarlo. No entendía porque Gray decía eso cuando prácticamente la línea divisoria entre sus universos se estaba borrando, a Juvia no le importaba ir hasta el barrio peligroso de Gray para verlo y básicamente eso ya era hacer parte medianamente de su mundo.

Final, soledad y de nuevo ese silencio en lo que volvería a ser su aburrida vida, Juvia dejó de pensar permitiendo que el miedo se apoderará de su mente, inmediatamente su respiración comenzó a fallar y si no hacía algo pronto para intentar calmarse entraría en una de sus crisis.

Sabía que no era su culpa porque su intención era volver a casa pronto, más bien lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas porque estar en esa aburrida fiesta no se comparaba en absolutamente nada en pasar su cumpleaños con Gray, ese muchacho que hacía que todo fuera más interesante y colorido, ya que lograba sacar las cosas buenas de la vida, ver lo mejor cuando los demás lo daban por perdido, como lo hizo con ella. ¿Pero entonces porque tenía tanto miedo en ese momento?

Se sentó en el suelo intentando callar esas voces en su cabeza que la atormentaban, puso sus manos en sus oídos como si intentará que aquellas frases que se apoderaban de su mente se detuvieran, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir y sintió que estaba en ese lugar, aquel oscuro sótano donde nadie la escuchaba gritar.

Sola, de nuevo estaba sola después de casi medio año con Gray y era el único que la entendía, su héroe, aquel que la rescataba cuando nadie podía escuchar el silencio de su tristeza. Juvia estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua porque ni siquiera había ido a hablar con él, pero era una joven con traumas y altamente pesimista, así que era imposible para ella no crear finales fatalistas donde era la única perdedora.

Asustada se acostó en el piso mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas consumieran su tristeza, aunque la luz de la sala estaba encendida sus ojos lo único que le mostraban era oscuridad y otro lugar en el que no se encontraba, su mente como en muchas ocasiones anteriores volvía a jugarle malas pasadas y Juvia solo quería escapar.

"_Golpéala hasta que aprenda la lección, no debe tomar comida de la cocina, ya está lo suficiente pesada para avergonzarme como para que siga subiendo de peso"._

"_¿La alberca está bien?"_

"_No, si sigue tragando agua se inflará como globo, veremos si no aprende con el látigo, déjala tres días abajo y no le des comida" _

"_Perdón madre, no quería hacerlo, juro que no lo volveré a hacer, con el látigo no, no por favor, mi espalda aún duele y me da miedo estar abajo. Por favor" _

"_No me llames madre, Ocean, no lo repitas de nuevo o te ira peor"._

"_Te lo suplico, por favor dile que no me golpeé." _

"_Con veinticinco latigazos estará bien" _

"_Entendido, ama"._

Cediendo ante la locura tomó una cadena que veía enganchada a su pie y empezó a halar en el aire fuertemente para soltarse.

"_Apesta aquí abajo, hay mierda por todo lado, ¡eres tan repugnante, niña! ¿Estás a gusto en tu ambiente, cerdita? Oink, oink, oink...¿No vas a contestar? ¡Hey, Ocean! Despierta inútil. _

"_¿Por qué no me matan?" _

"_Porque tú eres la heredera de la fortuna Phantom y esa es la razón por la que no me puedo deshacer de ti" _

"_Yo no quiero dinero, te lo regalo todo" _

"_Eso harás cuanto tengas la edad, levántate, es tiempo de que recibas algo de sol"_

"_No-no puedo" _

"_¡Definitivamente eres un estorbo! Aunque te ves más delgada, ¿Cuántos kilos habrás bajado en cinco días? Creo que es la única manera. Tú limpia toda esa mierda y quítale ese olor, su padre no puede verla así" _

"_¿Padre va a venir para mi cumpleaños?"_

"_¿Es tu cumpleaños? Hoy hace nueve años me volviste millonaria ¿o fueron ocho? Ya no recuerdo."_

"_Te voy a matar cuando tenga la oportunidad, madre". _

"_Eres una niña que solo sabe comer, no te tengo miedo"_

— Solo es la mente de Juvia, eso es lo que es, estás en casa, huiste, eso fue lo que hiciste. –Entre sus ruidosos sollozos se levantó y vio todo claro, las fotografías de ella y Gray fue lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron cuando la oscuridad desapareció. No, no lo permitiría, no perdería a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida.

Se limpió las lágrimas y vio sus manos, las tenía rojas y algo amoratadas, respiró profundo y se las acarició suavemente, no entendía porque en medio de sus crisis se lastimaba sus manos, pero debía parar de una vez o Gray lo notaría y ahora lo que menos quería era que preguntará cosas a las que ella debía responder con mentiras.

Corrió hasta llegar a la cocina, tomó una bolsa y unas tijeras y nuevamente llegó a la sala, bomba por bomba las reventó y puso todas las fotos dentro de la bolsa, la amarró y puso la comida que estaba servida en los platos dentro de contenedores de plástico. Cogió el pastel poniéndolo encima de los contenedores e hizo todo mientras intentaba comunicarse con Gray, lo cual fue inútil porque el mismo había apagado su celular.

Llamó un taxi ya que era peligroso y demasiado evidente usar su auto y mientras esperaba que llegará fue a su habitación, al verse en el espejo vio que parecía la viva imagen de la operación Raccoon e inmediatamente entró al baño a lavarse la cara, se vio al rostro y se reprendió por su propia debilidad, francamente había cedido ante sus fantasmas y se sorprendía porque habían pasado meses desde su última crisis y ya no quería volver a vivir una así. No quería que esos recuerdos volvieran porque en ocasiones creía cada una de las palabras de esas personas que la lastimaron y ella solo quería luchar contra eso.

Sabía que a Gray no le importaba si llevaba maquillaje y ya que estaba tan cansada decidió dejarse como estaba, se puso ropa más cómoda con la peluca negra y respiró profundamente. Tomó su celular y revisó los mensajes de Gray, le gustaba hacer eso cuando él no estaba a su lado.

_**Gray 8:30 am**_**: "**_No me di cuenta a qué horas saliste de casa, ni siquiera me dejaste desearte el feliz cumpleaños, no es justo"._

_**Juvia 8:31am:**__ "Estabas cansado y el cumpleaños de Juvia no tiene relevancia". _

_**Gray 8:32am:**__ "¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante? Fue el día que te trajeron al mundo". _— Y desde ahí comenzó el infierno, Gray. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

_**Juvia 8:33am: "**__Juvia odia cumplir años, solo es eso". _

_**Gray 8:33 am**__: "Pues después de hoy esperaras cada cumpleaños con ansias, feliz cumpleaños, Juvia. Hoy a las seis ¿Si?" _

_**Juvia 8:34am: **__"A las seis"_

_**Gray 7:00pm: "**__Hola, ¿Sucedió algo? Ven rápido porque nuestra cena se puede enfriar._

_**Gray 7:30pm**__: "¿Juvia? Te sigo esperando"._

_**Gray 8:00pm**__: "No quiero parecer intenso pero por favor dime si te tardas". _

_**Gray 9:04pm**__: "Estoy hambriento, no tardes" _

_**Gray 12:04pm**__: "Debes dormir para que te vaya bien en el lanzamiento de temporada, sonríe al lado de Lyon, se verán perfectos en los medios" _–La joven mordió su labio inferior, Gray estaba manifestando los principales puntos que le molestaban de estar con Juvia y ella era egoísta al pedir que escondieran su relación, pero quería protegerlo de los medios, porqué él no podría llegar a imaginarse a qué tal punto se podían meter en su vida y le gustaba ese respiro que podía tener a su lado, cuando estaba con Gray solo eran dos personas normales.

Su celular vibró avisándole que su transporte había llegado, tomó todas las cosas que Gray había hecho para ella en sus manos y teniendo especial cuidado salió, caminó algunos metros desde su edificio y tomó el taxi cuando se aseguró que nadie la estaba viendo.

Le dio indicaciones al conductor y luego se dedicó a ver por la ventana durante todo el viaje, vio su reflejo en el vidrio y trató de sonreír, pensó que tal vez era cierto eso que decía su madre, "_Ningún hombre va a querer a alguien como tú, vas a estar sola toda tu vida". _Se abrazó a sí misma y negó con su cabeza, podía lograrlo, algún día podría superar todo aquello.

— ¿Quién necesita el amor? El amor no existe.

— Disculpe, ¿Dijo algo señorita? –La joven negó con su cabeza, el amor no cabía en sus planes porque eso era una mentira para ella, algo irreal, una ilusión que nunca tuvo porque nadie había demostrado amor verdadero por ella, ella no conocía otra cosa que no fueran golpes, malas palabras, humillaciones y actos degradantes. Para ella una compañía que la distrajera de su vida era suficiente y por eso necesitaba a Gray, buen sexo e innumerables vivencias nuevas, eso era lo que ella quería.

Bajó del auto y caminó saludando al portero que era el fiel confidente de la pareja, subió las escaleras y tomó todo el aire disponible para llenar sus pulmones y tener toda la fuerza, lo único que deseaba era que él no la dejará como ya muchos habían hecho anteriormente.

Dejó todo en el suelo y enseguida intentó abrir la puerta de Gray, giró la llave y empujó la lamina, sin embargo esta no abrió porque el pasador estaba puesto. La joven abrió la pequeña puerta y antes de poder abrirla por completo la cerraron desde adentro.

— Deja entrar a Juvia, Gray. –No hubo respuesta del otro lado y la chica se resbaló en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso al lado de la comida.

— Te comportas como si fueras un niño. –El chico no respondió y ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

— Por favor abre. –Después de segundos de silencio la Loxar tuvo una idea, tomó una foto de la bolsa y sacó un esfero. Escribió tras la fotografía y en seguida la envió bajo la puerta. El joven que quería mantenerse fuerte y hacerse un poco del rogar se sorprendió al ver como algo entraba en su apartamento. Recogió la fotografía y sonrió ladeadamente, volteó la imagen y vio que había algo escrito.

"_Juvia lo siente, ¿La perdonas? Te jura que cada segundo que pasaba deseaba escapar e ir a casa contigo_"

Gray escribió en la fotografía y se la envió de nuevo.

"_No te creo_, vete porque no te voy a abrir"

"_¿No? Pues Juvia dormirá acá afuera con este frío y con el pastel sin la refrigeración adecuada". _

Gray sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, sabía que era débil y que no podía dejarla ahí afuera como si nada, resopló y quitó la tranca para luego abrir la puerta con su ceño fruncido. Juvia sentada en el piso sonrió y se levantó rápidamente.

— Hola –La peli azul esperó que él cambiará su semblante para hacer cualquier movimiento, pero no duro ni tres segundos en ver cómo el rostro enojado de Gray se cambiaba por uno repleto de preocupación y con un deje de culpa.

— ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Qué pasó? –la chica se tocó sus ojos negando con la cabeza, pensó que había sido suficiente el trayecto desde su casa para que sus ojos dejaran de estar rojos, pero fue inútil porque él se había dado cuenta, no quería preocuparlo y explicar porque había llorado, pero Gray vio las heridas en sus manos.

— ¡Tus manos! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Dime! –Juvia volvió a mover su cabeza en una respuesta negativa ya que no deseaba admitir lo de su crisis y porque prácticamente ahora entendía que estaba exagerando porque él era una buena persona y no la dejaría por algo así.

— No pasó nada, no te preocupes. ¿La ayudas a entrar las cosas? –Gray tomó las delicadas manos de Juvia y suavemente las beso como si con ese acto mágicamente se sanaran.

Juvia no despegó sus ojos de Gray y sintió un alivio al sentir los labios del muchacho en su dolorida piel.

— Lo siento, sé que no debí haberte escrito eso, pero me dejaste plantado, Juvia. –La peli azul dejó que Gray la abrazara y sonrió al sentir que todo había sido solo un mal entendido y una serie de pensamientos paranoicos por parte de ella.

— No, Juvia solo se estreso un poco y... — Tuviste una crisis. –La joven asintió y luego sé despegó para señalarlo.

— ¿Estás loco o que? Esto es una clara violación a la operación Raccoon. –Juvia arrastró la bolsa y la lanzó a los pies de Gray para cambiar el tema. — ¿Dónde mandaste revelar esas fotos? ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si alguien toma tu celular y encuentra las fotos? Has puesto a Juvia en peligro y por tanto tu obligación es quemar y borrar todas las copias que tengas.

— Pero seré cuidadoso. –La joven negó y se fue directamente a la cocina con la bolsa, encendió el fogón y lentamente empezó a quemar las fotos.

— No, no las dañes. –Gray intentó detenerla, pero ella sabía que corría mucho peligro y aunque tuviera que hacer algo que no quería, las arruinaría todas.

— Tú borra las de tu celular –El joven resopló y se metió la foto que tenía sus palabras de arrepentimiento escritas dentro del bolsillo esperando que Juvia no se diera cuenta, escuchó un ruido en la puerta y ya que esta seguía abierta vio entrar a Gajeel y a Levy en su respectivo apartamento con muchas bolsas de compras.

— Buenas noches, Gray. –Sonrió Levy y Gajeel solo levantó su cabeza para saludarlo. — Dile a tu novia que cuando quiera puedo hacerle otro favor. –La peli negro entró con todos los paquetes y Juvia se asomó para saludar a la pequeña peli azul que hizo de doble perfecto.

— Gracias por lo que hiciste, ten buena noche.

— No fue nada, descansen. –Juvia salió levemente al corredor con Gray y juntos entraron la comida que estaba afuera, al cerrar la puerta Gajeel salió y ayudó con las bolsas restantes a Levy.

— No te involucres con ese idiota, ya no quiero que tengas nada que ver con él.

— ¿Estás celoso? ¿Desconfías de mi? -La chica sonriente se subió a la espalda del joven y él sonrió mientras la entraba a la casa, era pequeña y delgada, podía cargarla como un ligera pluma.

— No lo estoy, pero no conocemos a esa mujer y me parece que esconden algo.

— Bien, pero necesito saludarlos o dirán que soy una maleducada.

— Solo dile hola y ya, en fin, vamos a dormir.

Gray vio como las fotos se consumían en el fuego mientras las llamas iluminaban el rostro de Juvia, la joven sintió esos ojos grises penetrantes sobre ella y ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— Tal vez algún día los dos puedan tener fotos sin miedo a ser descubiertos. –Gray asintió ante las palabras de Juvia y tomó la comida que había en los contenedores para servirla en la mesa.

— Listo, ahora bórralas de tu celular. –Las fotos de Juvia durmiendo, hablando, tal vez leyendo o trabajando que fueron tomadas sin su supervisión desaparecieron del teléfono que ella le regaló a Gray por la regla número cinco de la operación Raccoon y así parecía que los recuerdos solo quedaron en la mente de los dos.

— Tendrás que compensar el haber roto las reglas de seguridad, Gray. –El joven sonrió y sin ánimos de refutarle nada alzó sus hombros, nada mejor que el sexo de reconciliación.

.

.

.

Suavemente Gray acarició el pecho desnudo de la joven hasta bajar a sus costillas marcadas por su piel, él sabía que ella era bella, pero odiaba el problema que tenía con la comida y soportar ver cómo sus huesos se marcaban, eso era simplemente doloroso y horrible para él.

Juvia se removió en la almohada ante el contacto, sin embargo estaba tan cansada que no abrió sus ojos azules, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era él el que perturbaba su sueño, simplemente continuo durmiendo tranquilamente, porque cuando estaba a su lado las pesadillas desaparecían y si acaso las tenía él se encargaba de decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un mal sueño.

Nuevamente delineó cada una de las costillas visibles de Juvia y puso su frente en el pecho de la joven sin poder conciliar el sueño, no entendía porque cuando debía dormir y descansar de sus pesados días por su doble trabajo los pensamientos lo bombardeaban, la evaluación de su vida y las conclusiones a las que llegaba a veces le daban miedo. Pero sobre todo necesitaba dejar de sentir esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, temía por todo aquello que ella provocaba en él y además lo que más miedo le daba era no volverla a ver, a sentir, a besar y acariciar. Gray nunca pensó poder necesitar tanto a una persona y allí estaba, aunque las condiciones que ella le presentaban eran horrorosas, aquel trato que cualquier hombre aceptaría, tener todo el sexo que se quería sin citas románticas, corazones y palabras bonitas, sin embargo tal vez eso era lo que él quería, tener una relación en serio con ella como cualquier pareja normal.

La alarma del celular de Juvia sonó, pero la chica aún no se había percatado de ello, Gray la apagó y con suavidad la tocó para que despertará.

— Parece que ya tienes que despertar, Juvia. –La joven entre sueños negó con su cabeza y se arropó para continuar con su hermoso y preciado sueño.

— Tienes que hacer muchas cosas hoy, ¿Lo olvidas? Hoy es el lanzamiento oficial de temporada. –La joven quedó sentada prácticamente en la cama y vio a su alrededor, tenía millones de asuntos empezando por arreglar su apariencia y eso demoraba horas con su estilista personal.

— Juvia llamará a Meredy, todo tiene que salir perfecto.

— Lo saldrá. –La joven sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Gray. — Juvia puede tomarse diez minutos más. –Y así el joven suspiró y acunó a Juvia entre sus brazos, puso su mentón en la cabeza de la chica y lentamente se quedó dormido, esos actos de ella hacía a él relajaban sus nervios y alejaban los malos pensamientos, ella en sus brazos era lo único que le daba paz y funcionaba de perfecto somnífero.

La alarma sonó después de veinte minutos que se tomaron juntos, la joven llamó un taxi y se fue del apartamento viendo como su mesero peli negro dormía plácidamente, iba a ser un día bastante largo para ella y solo esperaba los aplausos y las mejores críticas, en cada lanzamiento se ponía nerviosa porque su talento era probado y aunque siempre la ovacionaban no había manera de siempre estar segura de que sus diseños iban a gustar. Se puso una cita con Meredy para empezar los preparativos y así comenzó su agitado día.

Gray a duras penas sintió cuando Juvia se fue, durmió de corrido hasta que la luz del sol en su cara lo molestó a tal punto de despertarlo y así se levantó. Revisó la hora en su teléfono celular, todavía tenía una hora para abrir la librería así que decidió arreglar y limpiar.

Con algo de flojera levantó las cosas en el suelo para organizarlas en su armario y vio que Juvia había dejado su sostén, ese que le mostró la noche anterior mientras jugaba a ser la dominante, lo agregó a la colección guardándolo en el cajón que empezaba a destinar para ella y revisó con sus manos las otras prendas que pertenecían a Juvia, no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa al acordarse de todas sus aventuras y cerró el cajón para seguir con sus actividades diarias.

Fue a la cocina y recalentó los sobrantes de la comida de anoche para desayunar, encendió el televisor y se acostó en el sillón con el plato para empezar a comer, vio imágenes de Juvia y Mirajane donde anunciaban el lanzamiento de temporada, odiaba que su peli azul fuera tan cotizada por muchos hombres, pero no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por ella. Juvia era como su heroína, admiraba su talento y la forma cómo trabajaba tan duramente, su peli azul era una chica lista y no podía sentirse más feliz, solo deseaba que todo le saliera bien.

Apagó el televisor cuando dejaron de pasar vídeos de ella sonriendo, modelando y en eventos y llevó los platos al lavadero para en seguida lavarlos y dejar toda su vajilla limpia, fue a su habitación y terminó de limpiar haciendo la cama. Inmediatamente fue a la ducha para darse una ducha rápida y se alistó rápidamente para abrir la librería.

Bajó prontamente y abrió el negocio, organizó los libros y cuando ya no tuvo nada que hacer tomó un libro para empezar a distraer su mente, no quería llenarse con ideas tontas porque sabía que Juvia era hermosa y que esas fiestas estaban llenas de hombres ricos y apuestos, algo con lo que Gray básicamente no podía competir. No era que el Fullbuster no le tuviera confianza, pero tenía miedo que alguien más apareciera, un hombre que le robara lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente y llevó sus ojos a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado vistiendo una ropa demasiado sugerente. Era claro que Juvia y él no tenían una relación declarada, pero no quería meterse en problemas por esa mujer que se estaba acercando a él haciendo sonar el piso con sus grandes tacones.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Nano? Creí que fui claro al decirte que ya no quiero nada contigo. –La joven sonrió y se sentó en el mostrador mientras cruzaba su pierna sin protección porque traía una falda demasiado corta.

— ¿Crees que esa es la manera de saludarme? No nos hemos visto desde hace muchos meses. –Gray puso sus ojos en blanco pidiendo paciencia de alguna fuente divina.

— La verdad no me interesa saber dónde te habías metido o saber sobre tu vida, pero te pido en este momento que te vayas o la dueña del lugar me reprenderá por tu culpa. –La joven negó con su dedo índice y sonrió.

— Es por ella ¿No es así? Desde que conoces a esa modelo te volviste más aburrido, ¿Sabes? Ella te va a abandonar y es mejor que me tengas cerca para cuando eso suceda.

— Si me abandona o no eso a ti no te interesa, ahora lárgate, no estoy interesado en tus servicios. –La joven alzó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos aguantando su ira.

— Te tragaras tus palabras cuando te deje, al fin de cuentas solo eres un mesero para ella. –Sin más la joven salió de la librería dejando a un Gray muy confundido, negó con su cabeza y respiró profundo, debía dejar que esa loca se fuera.

Atendió todos los clientes, las ventas estuvieron buenas y esperó algún mensaje o llamada de Juvia, pero sabía que ella estaba muy ocupada así que desistió de la idea, a las horas de la tarde se puso su uniforme y salió directamente para el restaurante y así empezar su segundo trabajo.

.

.

.

— Soy la peor persona del mundo, Natsu. La hice llorar y en su cumpleaños. –El peli rosado hizo cara de poker para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Vamos, el problema es que Juvia es una demente y llorando te manipula. No puedo ni imaginar qué pasaría si en realidad la dejaras, se suicidaría esa loca. –Gray tomó el trapo y detuvo su movimiento limpiando la mesa.

— No digas eso ni en broma, no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasaría si ella decidiera algo así, además estoy prácticamente seguro que yo no soy el que terminaría con esto, es obvio que ella me va a dejar en algún momento y debo hacerme a la idea.

— Y antes de que eso suceda debes conseguir que ella nos de nuestro restaurante.

— Creo que ya habíamos hablado al respecto, Natsu, más bien con la cantidad absurda que ella te da para distraer a esa rubia deberías ahorrar una cantidad para que podamos poner nuestro restaurante, porque de aquí a que consigas algo con ella creo que estaré jubilado.

— No seas idiota, ella es la que se resiste, pero estoy seguro que cuando conozca a Salamander jamás va a querer separarse de mi.

— Suerte con eso, yo empiezo a odiarla, me fastidia que meta sus narices en lo que no le interesa, debería dejar a Juvia en paz de una vez por todas. –el peli rosado levantó sus hombros. — A mi Juvia no me interesa en lo más mínimo, esconde muchas cosas y Lucy solo la necesita para ascender, creo que yo haría lo mismo.

— La defiendes porque te la quieres comer, hermano. Juvia podrá ser muy odiosa, mandona y todo, pero ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre ella y Lucy? Qué ella me lo da cuando se lo pido, mientras que tú pobre Salamander solo sufre de abstinencia.

— Eres una mierda, Gray. –El peli negro sonrió mientras Natsu solo maldecía entre dientes. Su celular vibró y velozmente lo saco del bolsillo del pantalón.

_**Juvia 8:30pm**__: El desfile está a punto de comenzar, deséale suerte a Juvia. _

Y esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que una boba sonrisa se le formará en los labios.

_**Gray 8:31pm**_: _La suerte está demás cuando Juvia Loxar muestra su trabajo, tus diseños gustaran tanto que nuevamente serán la mejor casa de modas del país. _

— Gray ya sabes que no puedes sacar el teléfono en el trabajo. –Los ojos grises del joven vieron a su jefe e inmediatamente el chico guardó su celular.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

— Ya luego podrás hablar con tu novia. –Gray ladeó la cabeza y vio como lentamente el anciano se retiraba, no podía ocultarle nada a ese hombre ya que sabía de antemano que Gray estaba completamente enamorado.

— Iré a su casa, no puedo esperar hasta mañana para saber cómo le fue. –Y más motivado que nunca atendió con rapidez y cordialidad a los clientes.

.

.

.

Los cuatro días que le dieron a Juvia de descanso pasaron bastante rápido ya que todo el tiempo lo pasó con Gray, hasta lo acompañó a la librería cuando Levy no pudo cubrirlo.

La temporada había sido todo un éxito y Mirajane le dio algunos días de relajación a su mayor y mejor diseñadora, ahora Juvia solo quería estar en casa durmiendo, podía jurar que se había vuelto más perezosa en esos días.

Vio su dibujo y sonrió porque le estaba encantando como estaba quedando, puso algo de sombra y siguió con la figura del muchacho, noche buena se acercaba y eso sólo era una parte de la sorpresa que había ingeniado para Gray.

Escuchó un ruido y vio a través de los cristales de su oficina a la mujer que demandaba verla, abrió los ojos al reconocer a Nano en su oficina y un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su corazón por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Si esa mujer hacia un escándalo delatándola sería el fin.

Con fuerza la mujer abrió la puerta de la oficina de Juvia y la peli azul solo se quedo viéndola sin articular palabra, sentía mucho miedo pero no podía demostrarlo. — Hola Juvia, ¿Cómo estás?

— Le intenté decir que estabas ocupada, sin embargo ella insistió.

— No te preocupes que ella misma va a salir sola. –La peli rosada asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefa no sin antes dedicarle una mala mirada a la intrusa.

— ¿Qué hace acá? Juvia no puede verla ahora, esta muy ocupada. Este no es lugar para vagabundas. –Y como si no hubiera pasado nada Juvia siguió con la mirada puesta en su dibujo.

— ¿Vagabundas? Solo quería hablar contigo como amigas y proponerte un trato.

— ¿Amigas? ¿Trato? Juvia llamara de inmediato a los de seguridad. –Nano esbozó una sonrisa para acompañarla con fuertes carcajadas.

— Cuelga el teléfono, será mejor que hablemos las dos ¿o quieres que los de seguridad nos escuchen...Ocean? –La peli azul al escuchar como Nano la nombro soltó el teléfono y pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo hermosuras, aquí respondiendo sus sexys reviews. _

**Natt**: Hola! Pues si tienes razón, esta Juvia es algo Edoras pero con una serie de traumas y dolores, gracias por tu review y pues ya las cosas se van destapando en la vida de todos, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**LightKey27: **Hola :3 Ya muy pronto sabrás lo que pasó con Gajeel y Juvia, Gray es muy inteligente y todo lo referente a Juvia le interesa mucho. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Airyz00**: Hola! Me alegro que te encante y te ponga muy feliz mis actualizaciones. Gray está perdidamente enamorado de Juvia y la peli azul está muy feliz a su lado, Lucy está muy obsesionada con Juvia, pero Natsu lo está con ella y no se dará por vencida. Gray puso la mayoría pero lo de no enamorarse la puso Juvia y si ella no tuvo la culpa de lo de la fiesta y Gray lo entendio. Están súper cerca pero nunca se encuentran, es un poco frustrante, ya luego se descubrirá todo. Gracia por tu review, te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Bye, te quiero.

**Florecita1008JG**: Hola, sí me encanta hacerte sentir muchas emociones por medio de mis fics, yaaaay me encanta, Juvi está intentando superar todas sus heridas y lo que le hicieron, pero con Gray lo está logrando, Gray es un santo en este fic y por eso no lo puedes odiar. Juvia está teniendo una amiga por primera vez en su vida y todo es un proceso, Lucy seguirá hasta el final y pobre Natsu. No he leído tu fic así que tienes que decirme cuál es, por lo pronto vas a sufrir un poco o bueno más de lo que ya pasó en el fic. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Nekonekodesu 3: **Holiwis, lo publique súper rápido para no dejarlos en suspenso, Juvia quiere conocer la verdad pero parece que alguien le ha ganado, ya poco a poco se van descubriendo las cosas del pasado de Juvia, espero que te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye.

**Lymar Vastya**: hola corazón de Melón, aquí estoy con un capítulo más para no dejarte con la intriga, Gray esta perdidamente enamorado de Juvia, pero no lo quiere aceptar, sin embargo él para Juvia no es indiferente. Bueno espero que te guste mucho y muchas gracias por tu review, bye.

**Vamos a hacer una cadena de oración por Juvia, para que este bien y sea traída de vuelta y el gruvia pueda ser canon y tengan sus 30 hijos. **

_**Adiós los quiero demasiado**_


	13. Amor a la distancia

_Hola hermosuras!_

_Vengo acá con un capítulo nuevo para que no digan que no los amo, disfrútenlo._

* * *

Sus delgadas y pequeñas manos cubrieron su boca intentando ocultar su enorme sorpresa mientras el teléfono que yacía en el piso sonaba insistentemente demostrando que la llamada había sido cortada de repente.

— Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿No es así, Ocean? –Los ojos de la peli azul se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y por todos los medios posibles intentó que sus manos dejaran de temblar, pero solo era un manojo de nervios y no podía controlarse, Juvia estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por el miedo y la locura. Su horrible pasado que siempre intentó enterrar sin que nadie se enterará, en ese momento llegaba de repente, cuando ni siquiera estaba mínimamente preparada para afrontarlo.

— ¡Deje de nombrarme así! –La joven no escatimó en alzar la voz, ganas de cogerle esas falsas extensiones y tirarla al piso no le faltaban, pero debía respirar y calmarse, no podía dejar que más gente se enterará de aquellos aspectos de su vida que jamás debían ser contados.

— ¡Espera! ¿No era que hablabas en tercera persona? Definitivamente solo eres una mentirosa.

— ¿Acaso importa? ¿Quién diablos le contó sobre mi? –Golpeando el escritorio se levantó y la miró fuertemente, no se iba a dejar vencer de su enemiga, porque claramente eso era lo que Nano representaba para ella, una amenaza por haberse juntado antes con Gray.

— Sigues siendo una altanera aún sabiendo que no eres más que una rata arrinconada contra la pared, pequeña. De una vez te advierto que bajes la voz porque te tengo en mis manos, niña. –Juvia mordió su labio inferior y negó con su cabeza, no entendía cómo era que esa mujer sabía su verdadero nombre si ni siquiera Lucy Heartfilia había podido encontrar algo sobre ella.

— ¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? –La peli castaña sonrió y se echó algunos rizos de su cabello tras su hombro en señal de superioridad.

— No estás en condiciones de exigir, Juvia...Quiero decir, Ocean. Cierra tu maldita boca y escucha lo que tengo que decir o el primero en ver el vídeo que tengo aquí será Gray o ya que estoy aquí se lo mostraré primero a tu jefa, ¿Te parece? –Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron como platos y su respiración se corto sin remedio.

— ¿De qué vídeo está hablando? –La carcajada que emitió Nano heló a la peli azul, no había duda, sabía de antemano a que vídeo se refería pues no había otra explicación para que ahora ella la llamará por su verdadero nombre y con la confianza que emitían sus ojos sabiendo que podía destruirla.

— Ese maldito vídeo ya no existe, la policía lo desapareció de la web. –La Loxar se apoyó fuertemente en la lámina de madera porque de un momento a otro sintió como las fuerzas desaparecían de su cuerpo sin poderse sostener en pie.

— Tú sabes que una cosa así jamás desaparece de la web, por algo estoy aquí, ya sabes que si le pasó esta información a los medios estarías pérdida. –La joven cerró los ojos y con la expresión en su rostro era obvio que solo quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, sin embargo estaba sucediendo y era descubierta por una de las mujeres que más odiaba en la vida.

— No entendería el contenido de ese vídeo, solo era una niña ingenua y nada de eso ahora está en mi vida. Fui engañada, yo ahora soy Juvia Loxar.

— No nos engañemos, Ocean. Tu pasado siempre te encontrará donde quiera que estés, el contenido de este vídeo es lo menos relevante, tontita. Lo que tengo aquí demuestra que toda tu vida ha sido una farsa, que Juvia Loxar no existe y que quién sabe cómo hiciste para conseguir este puesto y los papeles de identidad.

— ¿Cuánto quiere para cerrar la boca y largarse de una vez por todas de mi vida? –La joven se dirigió a su bolso para buscar su chequera y rápidamente sacó todas sus cosas para que esa mujer se fuera lo más pronto posible de la casa de modas, de su vista y claramente de su vida.

— Por fin estamos hablando el mismo idioma, Ocean. Desafortunadamente el dinero no es lo único que deseo. –Juvia se detuvo en seco y posó sus hermosos y algo llorosos ojos azules en la chica que sonreía con descaro.

— Le daré una buena suma de dinero, no hay nada que no pueda comprar con ese dinero. –Nano se sentó en el sillón de la oficina de la chica poniendo sus piernas en él, creyéndose la dueña del lugar sonrió nuevamente y le negó con el dedo índice a Juvia que estaba tremendamente asustada aunque no lo demostrará.

— Hay algo que el dinero no puede comprar, linda. –Y en ese instante Juvia sintió un feo dolor en su corazón, sabía que era lo que le iba a pedir aunque su corazón intentará negarlo, estaba completamente en la fase de negación porque nunca imaginó que le podían quitar así a la única persona con la que le interesaba pasar todo el tiempo que tenía disponible, aquel hombre que la escuchaba, la aconsejaba, la protegía, pero también él que era todo un animal en la cama para complacerla.

— Ni piense que dejaré a Gray, eso no lo haré. –Nano al escuchar su respuesta sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su jean y al empezarlo a manipular llamó la atención de Juvia.

— Vamos a ver qué piensa Gray después de que vea esta preciosura que le voy a mandar, ¡ah! Sé que se sorprenderá al ver cómo eras antes, dime ¿Más o menos cuánto te costaron todas las cirugías para volverte así?

— ¿Cirugías? Nunca he pasado por el quirófano, lo que soy ahora lo logré con esfuerzo, ejercicio, sacrificio y ¿Sabe qué es lo mejor? Que usted ni con millones de intervenciones quirúrgicas logrará que le cambien esa cara y cuerpo de chimpancé que tiene. –Totalmente enojada la joven se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia ella, con un simple movimiento de su mano golpeó la mejilla de Juvia tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre se escurrió lentamente por la piel blanquecina de la joven.

— Vamos a dejar algo claro, perra. –Inmediatamente Nano tomó del cabello a Juvia para halarlo y golpearla contra el escritorio en un golpe seco, Meredy inmediatamente se levantó de su puesto al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, era una total suerte para la peli azul que todos estuvieran almorzando y ellas fueran las únicas en la oficina.

— ¿Qué hace? ¡Suéltela! –Juvia a punto de romperse a llorar vio a la peli rosa que salía en su defensa, la Lief estaba haciendo tanta fuerza en su nuca para humillarla ante ella que estaba lográndole hacer daño y claramente la inmovilizaba, Juvia no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

— ¡Dile a esa rosadita que se largue de aquí! –La peli azul dudó un poco, pero sabía que su futuro y todo lo que era estaba en manos de Nano, su carrera no se recuperaría después de un escándalo como ese, prácticamente dependía totalmente de la mujer que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

— Esta bien, Meredy. Por favor déjanos solas. –Los ojos verdes de la chica la vieron con horror, nunca había visto a Juvia en una situación como esa, la peli azul era su modelo por ser una mujer que no se dejaba aplastar de nadie y prácticamente estaba siendo maltratada por ese intento de mujer elegante sin hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse.

— ¡Chu! –Como si fuera un perro Nano quiso que con su expresión Meredy saliera de la oficina, impotente la joven salió del lugar y resopló intentando calmarse y dejar que Juvia controlará la situación.

— Desde que apareciste en mi vida todo se complicó, Ocean. Y ahora que te tengo en mis manos el mundo vuelve a brillar. Tú eres mi único impedimento para poder tener a Gray, aún no sé que te vio a ti, pero claramente nunca se hubiera fijado en ti como la cerdita que solías ser. –"¿_Estás a gusto en tu ambiente, cerdita? Oink, Oink, Oink". _Y como una lanza las palabras de Nano con los recuerdos de su niñez atravesaron su pequeño y agrietado corazón. Ya no tenía fuerzas, no había sentido por el cual luchar, volvía a ser Ocean, aquella niña que fue maltratada por todas las personas que se suponía que debían amarla.

— Lo cerdita se me bajó con ejercicio, pero realmente usted ya quedó así por vida. Dudo que Gray le ponga cuidado cuando solo puede tenerlo haciendo este tipo de cosas. –Juvia sonrió, no se cansaría de insultar a Nano y no podía perder la oportunidad.

— Vamos a ver quién gana, claramente tú ya lo perdiste para siempre. Tienes menos de dos horas para terminarle de la peor manera posible, no quiero que vuelva a pensar en ti, quiero que te odie y que por supuesto después de esto vaya corriendo a mis brazos. Si vuelves a hablar con él, si lo llamas, si siquiera lo miras, no dudaré ni un solo segundo en llevarle este vídeo a los medios y contar que solo eres una Americana con una falsa identidad francesa llena de mentiras. Ahora firma el maldito cheque.

— Usted es una perra detestable. –Nano río por las palabras de Juvia y delineó sus labios con su lengua en una despreciable expresión cuando vio como la firma de la joven era estampada en el pequeño papel.

— Me halagas, linda y lo último que quiero que hagas es que me pidas perdón. –Sin ninguna delicadeza lanzó a la joven peli azul al piso, puso su tacón en su espalda y con ese movimiento vio como Juvia estaba arrodillada ante ella.

— Nunca perdonare esto, ojalá se muera y se queme en el maldito infierno, no me humillare ante usted, zorra. Puedo renunciar a Gray, pero él nunca se fijaría en una perra como usted –La joven alzó sus hombros, ya estaba muy satisfecha con todo lo que había logrado.

— Te refregaré a Gray cuando sea completamente mío, cuando comparta la cama conmigo y cada una de sus caricias sea para mí.

— Estoy segura que él nunca dejará de pensar en mi, aunque este en la cama con usted solo me deseará a mi. –Y con una patada Nano terminó de maltratarla, la peli castaña tomó su bolso y caminó a la puerta.

— Puedes darle las gracias a Bora –Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Juvia al escuchar ese nombre. — El borracho que dice que una modelo francesa fue suya, nadie le cree o al menos en Estados Unidos no te conocen, muñequita, pero el mundo es muy pequeño, justo estaba visitando a mis padres en América y fui a un bar, el idiota soltó la información en la cama y ahora gracias a eso tengo lo que quiero.

— ¡Maldito! –Por instinto la Loxar golpeó en repetidas ocasiones el suelo mientras repetía esa palabra.

— Cuando se me acabe el dinero volveré, no te sientas mal, Ocean. Si te portas muy bien podrás seguir viviendo esta vida que llevas, claramente sin Gray. –Y por fin una lagrima hizo aparición para resbalarse por la suave, dolorida y roja mejilla de la joven Loxar. Lo único que le daba tristeza en lo más profundo de su corazón era el pensar que ya nunca más iba a poder tener a Gray y eso era catastrófico para ella.

— ¡Muérase! –Nano salió de la oficina haciendo sonar sus tacones en un ritmo no tan armonioso, Meredy le dedicó una mala mirada y cuando se aseguró que esa mujer se había ido en el ascensor salió corriendo a auxiliar a Juvia.

— ¿Estás bien? –La joven en el suelo estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, el golpe en el costado de su vientre había sido doloroso. La peli rosa levantó a Juvia y le sirvió de apoyo para enseguida llevarla a su cómodo sillón y ayudarla a acostarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor cálmate. –Meredy le prestó su pañuelo y lentamente le limpió la cara, la chica derramando lágrimas de repente abrazó a la oji verde, acción que sorprendió a la peli rosa de sobremanera.

— Toda va a estar bien, juntas la destruiremos, tus problemas son los míos, Juvia. –La peli azul se refugió en el pecho de la joven, lentamente Meredy acarició el largo cabello de la peli azul para darle consuelo y aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo, consideraba a la Loxar como una amiga, ella la conocía un poco más que nadie y por eso la defendería.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que mate personas? –Meredy la separó un poco de su cuerpo y la vio a los ojos, no había mentira en ellos, Juvia estaba hablando muy en serio y estaba completamente decidida a matarlos a todos.

— No puedes hacer eso, Juvia. Te ensuciarías las manos y sería en vano porque el Karma solo se encarga de traer las cosas malas a los que han sido malos y en forma contraria a los que han sido buenos. –La joven ladeo sus ojos intentando buscar una respuesta.

— Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí cuando jamás lastimé a nadie? ¿Por qué me pasan todas estas cosas malas? ¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a Gray? –Con su frase rompiéndose con su llanto, Juvia logró conmover a Meredy. La chica intentaba descifrar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Vamos a llamar esto una prueba, Juvia. Aún no has perdido a Gray.

— Ella tiene el vídeo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo matándola podré estar con Gray.

— ¿Realmente crees que Gray quisiera estar al lado de una asesina? –La joven ladeó su cabeza y negó llenándose de inseguridades y miedos.

— ¿Dime entonces que puedo hacer?

— Habla con él, cuéntale que esa mujer te está amenazando, estoy segura que entre los dos podrán pensar en una mejor solución.

— No, no hay nada que hacer. Si le cuento porque me está amenazando de todas formas me dejará, ya no hay nada que hacer. –La peli azul como una niña volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Meredy para seguir llorando. La oji verde no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero claramente la apoyaría y la consolaría.

— Lo mejor es que te vayas para la casa, no pueden verte de esta manera. –La chica se limpió la cara y asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenía ánimos, ni cabeza para dedicarlo a su trabajo.

— Invéntate cualquier enfermedad por si el demonio pregunta.

— Llámame no importa la hora ¿Si? –La joven asintió y se limpió el maquillaje del rostro que se le había corrido. Se miró en el pequeño espejo personal intentando aguantar las insoportables ganas de llorar y respiró hondamente, debía separarse de Gray aunque le doliera en el corazón y supiera que su vida se iba a destruir nuevamente.

.

.

.

— Le confirmo su compra, tres libros y dos revistas especial edición. ¿Todo está correcto?

— Todo de maravilla, guapo. –Gray hizo como si no fuera consciente de la forma tan descarada en la que esa desconocida le coqueteaba, solo se hizo el inocente y pidió a alguna fuerza divina que esa mujer saliera rápido de la librería, la tentación era algo con lo que vivía a diario.

— Entonces son trescientos ocho dólares y cuatro centavos. –La chica que solo era pestañas largas sonrió e inmediatamente buscó el dinero en su bolso, pero no sólo habían billetes en lo que le entregó al peli negro, el joven vio un pequeño papelito con algo escrito.

— Llámame, guapo. –Gray contó el dinero en la registradora, segundos después le entregó el cambio a la joven con la factura y aquel papelito blanco que le había dado.

— Lo siento, tengo novia. –La joven puso sus ojos en blanco y sonrió coquetamente.

— Vamos no me digas que tú novia te pega, solo será una vez. –Gray sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— De hecho si me golpea y a mí me encanta cuando lo hace. –La mujer levantó su ceja sin comprender una sola palabra.

— Loco –la joven tomó su paquete alejándose prontamente de la librería mientras Gray sonreía como si hubiera cometido una diablura.

— No cambiaría a Juvia por alguien como ella. -Su celular en ese momento vibró y rápidamente lo saco del bolsillo para contestar la llamada entrante, se le hizo demasiado extraño ver que era la Loxar quien lo necesitaba ya que ellos básicamente se comunicaban por medio de mensajes cuando estaban trabajando.

Él Fullbuster deslizó el dedo en la pantalla del aparato y puso el celular en su oreja. — Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –Pasaron cinco tortuosos segundos para que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestará, Juvia tenía que tomar toda la fortaleza de cualquier fuente porque estaba a punto de romperse a llorar y decirle que no quería que nunca se separaran.

— Vaya al café que queda a dos cuadras de la casa de Juvia, ¿Recuerda cuál es? –Gray ladeó su cabeza por el tono y lo cortante que estaba siendo con cada frase.

— ¿Estás enojada? ¿Qué sucede?

— En media hora. Juvia y usted tienen que hablar. –Y ese última frase hizo que el corazón se le arrugara como una uva pasa, repasó velozmente por su cabeza sus últimas acciones y no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Hice algo malo? –Juvia mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Le quedan veintinueve minutos.

— Sabes que estoy trabajando. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es algo urgente? –Y la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado fue cortar la llamada antes de que el nudo que se posaba en su garganta la delatará ante él, se miró en el espejo y se maquilló sus ojos azules para ocultar la manera en la que había llorado, buscó su ropa de incógnita e inmediatamente se visitó para poder ir a encontrarse con él, necesitaba respirar hondamente para poder actuar.

Gray intentó llamar de nuevo a Juvia, pero no hubo respuesta ya que le mandaba a buzón de mensajes, su comportamiento era muy extraño para él y francamente no iba dudar ni un solo segundo cundo estaba tan preocupado por ella, pensaba que le había podido pasar algo grave y no tardaría en ayudarla.

Rápidamente buscó el número de Levy en sus contactos y oprimió la pantalla cuando lo halló.

— Por favor contesta, por favor. –Al escuchar la voz de Levy un ligero alivio se apoderó de él, pero no estaba completamente feliz, Gray estaba tan asustado porque sabía que venía después de la frase _"Tenemos que hablar_" y más con Juvia que a veces no sabía que esperar de ella.

— Hola Levy.

— Hola Gray, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, Levy o eso supongo, tú que eres tan buena vecina y amiga... — No puedo ir a la librería, Gray. Hoy es el día de descanso de Gajeel y quiere que esté a su lado.

— Por favor, Levy. Solo serán máximo dos horas, te pagaré todo el día. –La pequeña peli azul respiró profundo y vio al hombre que dormía a su lado plácidamente.

— Déjame adivinar, ¿Es tu novia otra vez? –Gray frunció su ceño, no entendía porque todos averiguaban rápidamente todo lo que él hacía que era referente a Juvia.

— Está enferma y quiere que la recoja. –Mintió, pero no podía quedarse con la duda mucho más tiempo.

— No te preocupes, bajo en seguida.

— Gracias, sabes que tienes un lugar en el cielo asegurado. –la joven sonrió.

— Lo sé, ya bajo. –Colgó el teléfono y se arrimó a su peli negro para acariciarle suavemente el rostro.

— ¿Quién era, enana? –Levy estiró el labio en signo de protesta, detestaba que le dijera "enana".

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas enana!

— Te pregunte quién era, camaron –La joven sonrió al escuchar uno de los miles de apodos que su novio le tenía. Levy se negó en contestarle e inmediatamente Gajeel dio un bote en la cama dejándola abajo completamente vulnerable a cada una de sus acciones.

— Es Gray, quiere que lo cubra porque su novia se enfermó.

— Ese idiota y su noviecita empiezan a fastidiarme. –El joven gruñó y suavemente pero sobre todo con mucha posesión empezó a besar el cuello blanquecino de la joven.

— Gajeel necesita que baje ya, no hay tiempo.

— Si hay tiempo, será rápido. –Levy jamás se podría resistir a aquellos ojos rojos tan inexpresivos para todo el mundo, pero que ella conocía a la perfección. Su mirada pícara sobre ella la hacía desearlo sin remedio y permitir que la amara.

Sintió la mano áspera de Gajeel recorrerle una de sus piernas, no era para menos ya que su duro trabajo en una metalúrgica le volvía completamente secas sus palmas, pero con todo y eso la McGarden lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Gimió involuntariamente cuando el Redfox levantó la falda de su vestido a una velocidad descomunal y en un hábil movimiento la pequeña mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del joven con piercings en su rostro.

— Juraría que estás celoso. –susurró coquetamente en su oído a lo que él respondió con una risa socorrona.

— ¿Celoso yo? No, yo cuido lo que me pertenece. –Y sin una palabra más se apoderó de los labios de Levy ferozmente, con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad la McGarden metió su dulce y tierna lengua en la cavidad del peli negro. Gajeel usó su otra mano para acariciar suavemente el sexo de su mujer y ayudarla a que todo fuera más excitante

Ella se acomodó dándole espacio a su chico para que el se moviera en la posición que a él le gustaba, él por instinto la haló a su cuerpo para dejarla sentada en la cama, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Gajeel nunca dejaría el miedo de lastimar a su mujer, ella era todo lo contrario a él y temía que pudiera aplastarla o lesionarla con su fuerza.

— ¿Lista? –Preguntó el Redfox toqueteando sus pechos por encima de la blusa, deseaba deshacer esa ropa, volverla añicos, no había nada más satisfactorio y excitante para él que ver a su novia completamente desnuda, pero no quería retrasarla ya que sabía que a Levy le apasionaba trabajar en ese lugar y además Gray tenía afán, lo entendía perfectamente, es como si a él le dijeran que su enana está enferma, cruzaría cualquiera océano para verificar que todo anduviera bien con ella.

— Yo siempre estoy lista –Y sin meditarlo entró en ella de una sola y perfecta estocada, retrocedió lentamente y cuando sintió las piernas de Levy aferrarse a su cintura la envistió con más velocidad y seguridad.

— Te amo, Gajeel. –La joven mordió suavemente el labio del chico para estirarlo y saborearlo.

— Deberíamos casarnos de una maldita vez por todas. –La joven sonrió, no era la primera vez que su novio le proponía matrimonio, ella no era de legalidades, no necesitaba un papel para saber que Gajeel y ella eran una pareja porque eso era lo que eran, los dos ya habían vivido muchos años como para saber que eran el uno para el otro.

— Necesitaremos unos testigos, ¿pero a quien le decimos?

— Que no sean ese par de escandalosos e indecentes de al lado. –La joven negó con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa y estiró su espalda para sentir mejor el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

— Entonces esta decidido, nos casaremos, ¡Gee hee!. –El joven sonrió y se tiró en la cama para dejar que su sensual vaquera lo cabalgará un rato llevándolo a la gloria con sus expertas y hermosas caderas.

— No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido. –Sus movimientos rápidos y precisos hicieron que Gajeel prontamente llegará al extasís en un delicioso orgasmo. Levy se acostó en el pecho del peli negro gimiendo levemente y por un segundo se olvido de todo a su alrededor, su mente se puso en blanco y disfrutó de los segundos de placer que su "rápidito" le pudo proporcionar.

— Ve entonces, ese idiota debe estarse pegando del techo porque no bajas. –La joven asintió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a su hombre, fue al baño a asearse y cuando estuvo lista salió del lugar, vio que Gajeel había quedado profundamente dormido, le gustaba verlo descansar ya que era consciente de que él Redfox trabajaba fuertemente.

— Adiós Lily –El gato de Gajeel se refregó en la pierna de la peli azul y ella salió de la casa después de darle una tierna caricia al gato negro.

Prontamente la joven bajó por las escaleras y saludó a Gray cuando lo vio.

— Gracias, Levy. Te dejé todo anotado. –La chica asintió e inmediatamente Gray salió del local, vio su reloj, le quedaban aproximadamente quince minutos para llegar al lugar donde Juvia lo había citado.

Su estómago estaba revuelto y su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera descomunal, tenía un mal presentimiento y solo quería saber de qué se trataba. Dudó en sí irse en su camioneta o corriendo, no había tiempo para lidiar con su caprichoso vehículo que lo dejaba botado en cualquier esquina de lo viejo que era, así que tomó el primer bus que le servía para llegar a casa de la peli azul.

Revisó su celular cuando pagó el pasaje y se ubicó en un lugar de pie dentro del bus, respiró profundamente al no tener noticias de Juvia que era lo que más lo desesperaba, ¿_Por qué quería verlo en un lugar público? ¿Por qué cuando ambos estaban trabajando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo_? Y millones de preguntas más rondaron por su mente, las conclusiones a las que llegaba eran dolorosas para él, solo podía imaginar que Juvia quería dejarlo.

.

.

.

Llevaba quince minutos de retraso y el tráfico estaba hecho un caos para ser temprano en la tarde, maldijo fuertemente al saber que ningún carro avanzaba, le quedaban cuatro cuadras, podía ir caminando así que se bajó. Corrió por las pequeñas calles de París y respiró hondamente cuando llegó al lugar, con su mirada busco a la joven y después de unos segundos reconoció aquella peluca negra que usaba para no ser reconocida.

Caminó a la mesa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, la joven simplemente se corrió para no permitírselo y vio como él la miraba con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué te sucede? –Como un niño asustado se sentó en la silla y vio el golpe en el labio de su chica. — ¿Qué te pasó? –Intentó alcanzar la herida con su mano, pero Juvia lo detuvo en el aire y devolvió la mano en su lugar en acto brusco.

— No fue nada, Juvia lo llamó a este lugar porqué tiene algo muy serio que contarle. –El mesero llegó a tomarles la orden interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Un vaso de agua por favor.

— Yo quiero un capuchino, gracias. –Cuando el rubio se fue Gray puso sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre la joven y ella por medio de las gafas oscuras que traía puestas miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara, dime que es lo que tienes que decirme. –Claramente la mujer estaba sacando fuerza desde cualquier lugar, no quería separarse de él, no deseaba que todo lo que habían vivido desapareciera de un momento para otro, Juvia tenía un gran sentimiento por él que abarcaba más de la mitad de su corazón.

— Juvia lo citó acá porque quiere terminar con lo que tienen. –Y eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el peli negro, negó con la cabeza y sonrió pidiendo que solo fuera una broma.

— ¿Hoy es el día de los inocentes? Sabes que las bromas no son tu fuerte. –Era demasiado difícil para Juvia, pero no se imaginaba que iba a ser tan doloroso y no poder demostrar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo era lo más difícil.

— ¿Cree que bromearía con esto? Se acabó, Gray.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

— Ya, Juvia solo quiere que se acabe. No pregunte. –E inmediatamente Juvia agarró fuertemente el mantel de la mesa para controlar ese odioso nudo en la garganta.

— No, dame razones por las cuales quieres terminar esto. -¿Razones? Claramente no había ni una sola por parte de ella, el único motivo era Nano y su vídeo, sin embargo eso no se lo podía contar a él.

— Este es el celular que Juvia usa para comunicarse con usted, haga lo que quiera con él. –Y velozmente deslizó el celular por la mesa hasta el cuerpo de Gray.

— No me cambies el tema.

— Saque sus llaves y dele a Juvia el duplicado que tiene del apartamento de ella. –Gray estaba congelado, no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer dos cosas al tiempo, aguantar su dolor y hacer lo que ella le demandaba.

— ¡Hágalo ahora! –Gray negó con su cabeza, no movería un solo dedo sin obtener una respuesta por parte de ella.

— Quiero que me digas por qué, ahora. –La joven mordió su labio inferior suavemente, debía decirle mentiras para que esa situación no se alargará más de lo necesario, sabía que no podría resistir si eso pasaba.

— Juvia ha tenido sexo con otros hombres para aumentar el morbo de este juego. Se acostó con Lyon el día de su cumpleaños y en el estreno de temporada dos modelos la compartieron, además esta tarde el publicista la puso sobre su escritorio. ¿Quiere seguir sabiendo por qué? –Gray cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar su ira y al mismo tiempo las lágrimas que querían salir. Él confiaba en ella, quería creer que todo era mentira, pero era un hombre y ella estaba lastimando su orgullo de macho.

— Juvia se dio cuenta que usted la amaba y quiso destruirlo como a ella la destruyeron, quería hacerle entender que el amor no existe, que usted es un idiota y que es el hombre más manipulable de todos. –Gray levantó su mano y se detuvo justo antes de golpearla, estaba enojado, dolido y sobre todo la odiaba, pero ella era una chica y los hombres no golpeaban a las mujeres.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

— Nunca significó nada para Juvia, ella solo quería ver hasta dónde llegaba por "_amor_" y mire que está en el pantano, pero esto ya es aburrido, Juvia ya consiguió a alguien más con quien jugar. –La joven rió burlonamente y él se tragó todas sus lágrimas para no darle gusto en que ella lo viera llorar.

— ¡Muérete! –Rápidamente puso las llaves y el celular que ella le había dado sobre la mesa, su mirada de odio estaba destruyendo a Juvia.

— Nunca encontrarás a alguien como yo, Juvia. Estás loca y ningún hombre va a aguantarte como yo lo hacía. –Y yéndose del lugar porque sabía que podía gritarle un millón de cosas más horribles sintió como un crack venia de su corazón, era su pequeño músculo rompiéndose en pedazos, por primera vez había amado a alguien tanto que no entendía porque le estaba haciendo eso a él.

— Vuelve –Susurró Juvia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya no había marcha atrás, se había quedado sin Gray y como él bien dijo no iba a conseguir a nadie como él.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? –El mesero sirvió la orden en la mesa y la peli negra temporal se quitó las gafas oscuras para limpiarse las lágrimas que no querían cesar.

— Sí, me trae la cuenta, por favor. –El joven asintió y Juvia siguió llorando sin importarle las miradas de los clientes de la tienda. Sacó el celular de su bolso y marcó el número de Meredy.

— Hola, ¿Puedes venir por mí? –Y sin decir otra palabra más se rompió a llorar sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

— Y eso fue lo que dijo.

— Te dije que esa mujer era mala desde el principio, ¿Pero me hiciste caso? No, obviamente porque te dejaste llevar por sus piernas y trasero tonificado, pero como yo no tengo nada de eso, ¿Verdad?...Eso quiere decir que ya no habrá dinero para salir con Lucy.

— Me temo que si.

— Vamos ya deja esa cara, Gray. Lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida es deshacerte de esa mujer, las cosas pasan por algo. Y he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor será dejarle de insistir a esa rubia. Vamos, siendo honestos solo sale conmigo porque quiere saber de la anorexica esa. Lo mejor será no perder mi tiempo, realmente no quiero terminar como tú, con todo el respeto. –El Fullbuster cerró sus ojos, juró que no derramaría una sola lágrima por Juvia, pero se estaba volviendo una tarea sumamente complicada.

— Lo mejor será volver a nuestra antigua vida, Natsu. Follar mujeres para jamás volverlas a ver, porque ninguna de ella sabe valor lo que uno está dispuesto a hacer.

— ¡Eso! ¿Esta noche nos vamos de putas?

— Vámonos de putas.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que él está con otra mujer? Porque lo entiendo, pero a Juvia le duele mucho. –La peli azul en medio de lágrimas intentaba calmarse y dejar de llorar, pero nada funcionaba.

— No lo sé, Juvia, pero sabemos que te ama y que debe estar sufriendo igual que tú.

— ¿Crees que siga amando a Juvia después de lo que ella le dijo? –La joven asintió y acarició suavemente el cabello de la joven que en ese momento parecía una niña indefensa y muy triste.

— Él no puede borrar lo que siente de un día a otro, así que claramente te ama, pero le duele lo que le dijiste.

— ¿Crees que él pueda sentir lo que Juvia siente por él a la distancia? –La peli rosa sonrió, le llevaría el juego hasta al final para subirle el ánimo.

— Tal vez tenga un sexto sentido y puede sentir que lo amas mucho, que estás sufriendo. Si lo deseas con todo el corazón tal vez podrán comunicarse y él sabrá que lo quieres mucho.

— No, Juvia no lo ama, solo que...Al principio él era un bruto, un animal que no controlaba sus acciones, pero después de que Juvia lo logró conocer, después de todo lo que ha compartido, protegido y acompañado a Juvia, solo duele perderlo, que no esté al lado de ella. –Meredy resopló, era un caso perdido tratar de que la Loxar aceptará lo que sentía.

— Los dos tienen un lazo muy fuerte y si le cuentas la verdad puedes fortalecerlo y tenerlo junto a ti.

— Los dos ya no pueden estar juntos, la verdad sobre Juvia es más horrible de lo que ella le dijo esta tarde...¿Sabes? Este lugar le recuerda demasiado a él, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

— No sé que tan buena idea sea esa, pero si eso te anima, vamos. –Juvia se levantó y se limpió su cara, los pañitos en su apartamento estaban en vía de extinción. De repente el timbre sonó y Juvia vio a la oji verde.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? –La Loxar negó con su cabeza y emocionada sonrió.

— Debe ser Gray. –Juvia revisó su aspecto en el espejo, no podía volver con él, pero deseaba más que nada en el mundo volverlo a ver y saber cómo estaba.

— ¡Abre, Meredy! No lo hagas esperar. –La chica se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir se llevó una grande sorpresa, era un hombre, pero no era precisamente el peli negro que estaban esperando.

— Hola Meredy, ¿Está Juvia?

— Claro que si, Lyon. –La oji verde se hizo a un lado y dejó que el peli plateado pasará.

—¡Juvia tienes visita! –La decepción en el rostro de Juvia fue notable al ver que no se trataba de Gray.

— Juntas estaban de salida, Juvia lo siente pero no puede recibirte.

— ¿Estás de salida? Te fuiste del trabajo porque estabas enferma y ¿Ahora estás de salida?

— Sí, el doctor dijo que Juvia tiene el azúcar bajo y como no puede comer dulces por su figura pues se va a ir a tomar unos tragos con Meredy.

— ¿Y por qué salir cuando tienes alcohol acá? No dejaré que te vayas de tu casa. –Juvia dejó su bolso en el sofá, a veces detestaba que Lyon se metiera en sus planes.

.

.

.

El Fullbuster tomó otro tragó de un solo sorbo, movió su cabeza para intentar controlar el ardor en su garganta, en su corazón, en su vida.

— ¿Nos vamos? –La jovencita a su lado lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, Gray buscó a Natsu para avisarle que se iba y lo halló ligando a una desconocida.

— Ok, déjame orinar. –Y el joven llevó la botella a su boca para terminar todo el contenido, legalmente había tomado mucho más de lo que podía soportar su cuerpo. Caminó hacia el baño tambaleándose de un lado a otro, cuando por fin logró nivelar su hidratación fue al lavado para lavarse las manos.

El joven sintió un feo dolor en su estómago, vio el espejo y por un segundo pudo ver a Juvia en el reflujo.

— ¡Estoy muy borracho! –Y aunque su intención durante toda la noche fue acostarse con esa mujer que había conocido en el bar, sus bellos se erizaron, claramente no podía pensar con claridad, pero no quería traicionar lo que sentía por Juvia así ella lo hubiera engañado de la manera en lo que lo hizo.

Lentamente se deslizó en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el sucio piso del baño, una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y como si pensará que Juvia era la que hablaba en su mente, contestó por instinto.

— Yo también te amo, Juvia. ¿Por que me hiciste esto?

— ¿Que haces allá hermano?

— Quiero ir a casa, bro. Yo pensé que podía hacerlo, pero no deseo a otra mujer que no sea ella. –Natsu puso sus ojos en blanco, ver a su amigo de esa manera tan deplorable no le agradaba ni un poco.

— Entonces vamos a casa, muy pronto serás el mismo de siempre, lo sé.

Y prestándole su hombro ayudó a Gray a salir de ahí, era una ventaja que el bar quedara a pocas cuadras del apartamento del joven, sin decir nada a las mujeres que los esperaban afuera caminaron a casa, por esa noche no habría sexo.

Natsu abrió prontamente la puerta y Gray cayó en el sillón completamente dormido, el peli rosa sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

— Esa peli azul la pagará, nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Lentamente Meredy abrió sus ojos verdes perezosamente, se alertó al descubrir que no estaba en su habitación y que claramente no conocía ese lugar. Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estaba con Juvia en su apartamento y bebió demasiado al darse cuenta como Lyon se preocupaba por la Loxar, pero ya no se acordaba del resto de la historia.

Velozmente pasó sus ojos por la habitación y descubrió que era de un hombre, miró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, su corazón se detuvo de golpe y aunque no quería voltear a ver con quien estaba compartiendo la cama debía saberlo.

Identificó una cabellera plateada y su alma abandonó su cuerpo, gritó entrando en pánico y vio claramente el rostro de Lyon cuando este se levantó asustado.

* * *

_Listo hermosuras, final de los finales. No se preocupen mucho por Gray y Juvia, ellos saben cómo arreglárselas. Bonus Gale aunque no me salga tan bien esta pareja, lo siento si deshonre mi vaca XD. _

_Contestando sus sexys reviews: _

_**Lightkey27: **__Hola! Nano es muy mala con Juvia y de una manera u otra hará confesar a la pobre chica todos sus secretos, Gajeel y ella son tan ciegos que no se ven que están tan cerca, pero muy pronto sabremos qué sucede con ellos, y bueno con ese final ya sabrás lo que pasa entre Meredy y Lyon, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Lymar Vastia: **__Holis! Lamento mucho hacerte esperar con mis actualizaciones pero a veces soy muy malvada. Sip, Gray siempre es el último en enamorarse, pero este fic es bizarro y por eso es que el peli negro ha caído. Claro, a nadie le gusta que lo dejen plantado, pero Gray perdona y sabe que él no es oficial y Juvia no pudo decir que iba a casa con su novio. Acá vengo para cumplirte, no me demore mucho, contestando tu segundo review, Juvia vivió una vida horrible, pero poco a poco se ha venido recuperando, ya veremos qué pasará :3 espero que te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Natt**__: Hola! Gray solo sufrirá un poquito, te lo juro. Todo es culpa de Nano, espero entonces que este caso te haya gustado mucho, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de apoyarme con tus hermosas palabras y no siendo más te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**CMR**__: Holis! Bien la buena noticia es que Juvia vivió y no vas a estar tan deprimida, Gray no sufrirá mucho, te lo prometo. Ahora solo toca ser pacientes, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

**Yoxitha94: **_Hola! Bien te valido este review que vale por doce, la nena era la que estaba obsesionada con Gray y que juro vengarse de Juvia y pues logró separarlos, vamos a ver ahora qué sucede. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._

_**LFBC**__: Todos odiamos a Nano, pero como dijo Meredy el karma existe, me encanta que te encante, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Rirukassabe: **__Hola!__Creo que todos quedamos así al ver que Nano sabía sobre el pasado de Juvia. Me encanta que te encante y acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Airyz00: **__Hola! Tenías millones de preguntas y espero que con este CAP hubieras podido resolver algunas cuantas. Gray es un encanto y claro que Juvia sabe que él la ama, pero debido a todo lo que ha vivido todavía no se la termina de creer. Gajeel y Juvia se encontrarán en su debido momento y pues aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que te guste mucho, bye. _

_**Guest: **__hola! Nano solo fue una mujer suertuda que logró conseguir algo con que extorsionar a la pequeña Juvia, creo que todos amamos ese momento en el que Gray le dio en la cara a Invel, fue como ¡Tómala perro! Querías tu demonio, aquí tienes a tu demonio. Gracias por tu review y espero que este CAP te guste, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. _

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Que bien que ya te adelantaste para que puedas disfrutar de este capítulo también, exacto! Gray siempre pensaba en ella, pero por no tenerlo de oficial no pudo escaparse de esa fiesta, mi pobre Gray negado por su novia. Gajeel si está relacionado con Juvia, pero Nano solo es una loca obsesionada por Gray y juro destruir a Juvia, entonces por eso se ensañó con mi pequeña. Gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicólogo, Bye. _


	14. No vuelvas a hacer esto

_Hola hermosuras aquí estoy actualizando esta historia que les encanta, sé que suelo actualizar por la noche pero como estoy en semana de receso aproveché para publicar un nuevo capítulo. _

_La recomendación es la misma, este fic es demasiado fuerte y puede herir su sensibilidad, los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. _

_Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo como agujas que le hacían mucho daño. Solo había una pregunta en su mente y básicamente el alcohol era la respuesta, ¿_Cómo había pasado eso_? Meredy entrando en pánico solo pudo gritar, era cierto que desde que entró en la casa de modas solo tenía ojos para Lyon, le encantaba cada parte de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, la manera en la que trataba a las personas, pero esto ya pasaba todo lo que se imaginó con él.

El joven se despertó bruscamente y muy asustado empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido que había combinado con el sueño que estaba teniendo, se limpió su boca retirando el hilillo de saliva que tenía en el mentón al reconocer a la peli rosa y ladeó su cabeza sin entender porque ella estaba gritando de esa manera.

— ¿Qué te sucede? –Buscó con sus ojos por todas partes para conocer cual era la fuente que había asustado a la joven, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un animal que la aterrorizará, solo halló sus ojos verdes viéndolo con horror.

— ¿Por qué estás gritando? –Y cuando la cobija que cubría la desnudez del apuesto peli plateado se resbaló un poco, Meredy solo atinó a sonrojarse sin remedio y mirar hacia otro lado, aunque debía hacerse a la idea que los dos estuvieron juntos, simplemente era difícil para ella asimilarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? –Después de tortuosos segundos la joven se atrevió a preguntar, Lyon sonrió porque le parecieron muy obvias sus palabras, los dos habían estado juntos la noche anterior.

— ¿Como que que pasó anoche? Meredy, pasó lo que los dos queríamos. –La oji verde levantó su ceja y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo que los dos queríamos? ¡Tú te aprovechaste de mi! –La joven lo señaló con su dedo índice acusadoramente para enseguida morderse el labio inferior, ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había pasado y eso era lo que la estaba matando lentamente.

— Tú me besaste primero, ni siquiera me dejaste salir de la habitación cuando te iba a dejar durmiendo acá. –Sabía que ella no haría algo así, nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía mucho menos se iba a aventar a él para besarlo y tentarlo. Tenía que ser mentira o eso era lo que ella quería pensar.

— ¡Descarado, mentiroso! Yo debería estar en mi apartamento, no aquí en primer lugar. –Los ojos del joven se posaron en ella, en ningún momento tuvo una mala intención, solo siguió lo que sus instintos de hombre le demandaban y podía jurar que la noche anterior ella también quería que eso pasara.

— Te traje acá porque estabas muy bebida, podía pasarte algo. –Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder aguantar la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo, se levantó de la cama, inmediatamente se arrepintió porque le mostró su cuerpo desnudo al joven, tomó la sabana completamente avergonzada para cubrirse el cuerpo y recogió su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación.

— Meredy, espera. –Lyon se levantó de la cama, no quería que ella se llevará una idea errónea cuando su intención no era aprovecharse de ella.

— ¡No me toques! –Sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo cuando vio al joven completamente desnudo, simplemente su cuerpo era muchísimo mejor a como se lo imaginó, ese peli plateado era simplemente perfecto.

— Anoche me pareció que si querías, no soy del tipo de hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres. Créeme por favor. –Rápidamente la joven se acomodó su ropa, jamás imaginó que la llamada de Juvia terminará en semejante cosa.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más denigrante? Que me tocaste mientras pensabas en Juvia. –Los ojos del Vastia se abrieron de sobremanera para luego fruncir el ceño.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Puede que mis sentimientos por Juvia sean unos, pero anoche solo éramos tú y yo. –Huyendo salió de la habitación mientras intentaba hallar la puerta de salida, ni siquiera recordaba cómo entró y mucho menos sabía cómo salir del apartamento enorme del muchacho.

— ¿A donde vas? ¡Por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa! –Y suspiró aliviada cuando vio la puerta de madera, abrió con rapidez y escapó de Lyon, de esa espantosa situación, del dolor enorme en su cabeza y de los vacíos de información gigantescos que tenía en la memoria, se prometió a sí misma en ese momento no volver a tomar jamás. Solo esperaba que Juvia tuviera más información de la que ella tenía en ese momento.

.

.

.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, hace dos días he intentado comunicarme contigo y no lo había logrado. –La rubia sonrió cuando vio al peli rosa frente a ella, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando identificó la seriedad en el rostro de Natsu, sabía que él no era así y que había algo muy extraño en su actitud.

— ¿Sabes Lucy? No tienes porque fingir que yo te intereso, ya me canse de hacer de él que no me doy cuenta que sólo sales conmigo porque quieres información de Juvia. –La rubia tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua para posar sus ojos chocolate en Natsu nuevamente, no podía negar que si deseaba conocer sobre Juvia para ascender, pero le gustaba salir con Natsu, de otra forma no hubiera aceptado seguir aceptando sus invitaciones.

— Lo que dices no es del todo cierto... — No mientas más. Te voy a dar lo que quieres. Sí, Juvia y Gray eran amantes, no tengo otra prueba más que esta fotografía. –El Dragneel deslizó lentamente por el vidrio de la mesa la pequeña fotografía que había sobrevivido a la quema extensiva de la peli azul de evidencia, eso fue lo único que había podido encontrar el peli rosa en la casa de Gray mientras que este dormía por la fuerte resaca que tenía. Lucy que en ese momento estaba confirmando sus sospechas sonrió inconscientemente y sus ojos brillaron.

— ¿Esto es lo único que tienes? –La imagen era lo suficientemente válida para incriminar a Juvia y crear toda la historia sobre ella, pero Lucy necesitaba más pruebas para estar completamente segura y no hacer las cosas mal, un error y podría perder su trabajo sin remedio.

— La colección de bragas que Gray tiene de ella, pero podrían ser de cualquier mujer. Ambos se cuidaban demasiado para no ser descubiertos. –La rubia sonrió y alzo sus hombros, podría hacer muchas cosas con lo que ya tenía, pero frunció el ceño de repente al haber algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

— ¿Por que haces esto? Estas delatando a tu mejor amigo. –Natsu asintió con la cabeza. — No, me estoy vengando de esa mujer, ahora tú eres la que tiene que tomar la decisión, me importa muy poco lo que publiques de esa perra, pero si pones a mi amigo que es como mi hermano en evidencia sabré que solo estabas conmigo por interés y no te volveré a ver en la vida. –La rubia se enderezó, estaba completamente segura que no estaba enamorada de Natsu y solo salió con él porque quería información, pero no entendía el porqué de esa fea sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Natsu se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y caminó lejos de Lucy, él no era un mal hombre o alguien rudo con las mujeres, pero estaba realmente cansado de lo caprichosas que pueden ser las mujeres, detestaba la manera en la que la rubia jugaba con él para lograr un objetivo y después de lo que pasó con su casi hermano Gray quedó completamente convencido que las mujeres son bastante peligrosas y definitivamente no se iba a arriesgar a que algo así le pasará, por eso cortar con el problema de raíz era mucho mejor, aunque no podía negar que estaba bastante ilusionado con que algo llegase a suceder con la rubia.

.

.

.

— A eso de las dos de la mañana Juvia ya estaba cansada de los dos, así que dijo que iba a dormir, Lyon se ofreció a llevarte y ella pensó que estaría bien porque no quería que te fueras con un taxista loco a la madrugada, ella te jura que nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de esta manera. –La peli rosa puso sus codos en el escritorio de Juvia para cubrirse la frente y gritar internamente, no sabía ahora que hacer, se moría de vergüenza por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Pero acaso eras virgen? ¿Por que estás tan preocupada? ¡Espera no me digas! ¿No se cuidaron? –La muy apenada peli rosada cubrió la vergüenza de su rostro con sus delicadas y suaves manos para luego negar con la cabeza.

— No, mi periodo está a punto de llegar y solo por eso no estoy a punto de aventarme por el balcón, pero el verdadero problema es que no me gustan las cosas así, soy de las que hacen el amor y no el sexo. –Juvia con sus ojeras fuertemente marcadas y su rostro sin brillo respiró profundamente, sonrió ladeádamente para finalmente hablar con sarcasmo.

— Meredy, Juvia era así al principio, ella también hizo el amor, ¿Pero adivina que? Él ni siquiera quería sexo con ella, todo lo que deseaba era burlarse y lo consiguió, así que debes aprender que el sexo es lo único que los hombres desean. –Un horrible pensamiento se pasó por su mente y Juvia solo pudo morder su labio inferior para soportarlo, a veces sentía que no había logrado superar las cosas de su pasado.

— Es hermoso intimar con alguien que amas, Juvia. Tal vez ya lo sentiste pero no eres consiente de eso. –La joven negó con su cabeza, ya no podía amar a Gray cuando él tenía que desaparecer de su vida y esa era una razón más para no creer en el amor.

— Juvia solo se ama a sí misma. –La joven sonrió y revisó de nuevo la agenda en su mesa, tenía que hacer muchas cosas y debía apresurarse si quería terminar ese mismo día, pero aunque no lo aparentará le importaba mucho lo que había pasado con Meredy. Primero porque si esa relación funcionaba por fin se podía quitar de encima al joven y segundo, pero no menos importante él tenía que responder por sus acciones ya que no quería ver sufrir a su amiga peli rosada.

— Lo peor es que lo tengo que ver todos los días y ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos. –Y en el rango de visión apareció aquel peli plateado que se dirigía a la oficina de Juvia.

— Cállate, ahí viene. –Y muy asustada se irguió, su rostro se enrojeció rápidamente y lo único que sus reflejos le indicaron fue que de nuevo debía huir.

— ¿Entonces necesitas la falda roja con cuadros azules? –Juvia le siguió el juego y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! Y no olvides la pashmina de hilos plateados. –Meredy movió su cabeza afirmando y sin siquiera mirarlo por vergüenza salió de la escena.

El muchacho se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente estaba Meredy y la vio alejarse por los vidrios de la oficina.

— Juvia está muy ocupada y no te puede recibir, así que por favor di que quieres rápidamente.

— Solo quería explicarte lo que pasó anoche. –Juvia subió sus hombros y posó sus ojos azules en la pantalla de su Mac dispuesta a volver al trabajo.

— Tu vida sexual no le interesa a Juvia en lo más mínimo, pero hay una cosa que si hay que dejarte muy claro. –La mirada fría y asesina de Juvia hizo aparición para atravesar a Lyon con feroz crueldad. — Meredy es la primera y única amiga de Juvia y por tanto si la lastimas, ella misma se encargará de destruirte a tal punto que el amor que dices que sientes por Juvia se convertirá en odio y dolor... ¿Entendido?

— Lo que pasó con Meredy anoche estuvo genial, pero mi intención no es lastimarla y ahora se que me equivoqué, ella es una chica linda y mi intención no es dañarla. No cuando estoy enamorado de ti, por favor dime porque estabas triste anoche, cuéntame que fue lo que te pasó. –La joven resopló para pedir paciencia de cualquier fuente. Vio los ojos del joven y negó.

— Son cosas de mujeres, Lyon. Ayer ella estaba extremadamente sensible. Nada malo está sucediendo, ahora sí le permites ella necesita terminar su trabajo y tú debes arreglar tu situación con Meredy. –el muchacho estiró su labio y salió del lugar, debía pensar muy bien en lo que haría para mejorar las cosas con la peli rosa.

La Loxar respiró en alivio al sentirse sola, por fin podía concentrarse en su trabajo y no recordaría lo que pasó con el Fullbuster porque se centraría tanto en los eventos y diseños próximos que se aseguraría de no tener ni un segundo libre para pensar en Gray.

Lisanna entró en su oficina de repente asustando a la oji azul y automáticamente la joven puso los ojos en blanco, en el número dos de la lista de sus enemigos claramente se encontraba esa chica y prácticamente no soportaba verla o estar en el mismo lugar.

— Está temporada ganaste, Loxar. Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte y ya que soy tu amiga te hago una recomendación, sigue cuidando tus diseños.

— Para tu desgracia eso es lo que hará, no volverás a poner ni una mano en un solo de los diseños de Juvia, ahora lárgate, arruinas el aura en este lugar.

— Iré a Inglaterra por unos días, aprenderé de la moda del país y así mejoraré, espero que estés preparada para cuando Mira ya no te necesite más porque yo voy a estar ahí.

— Ojalá el avión en el que viajes se caiga. –La Loxar se despidió con un gesto de la mano y rió sarcásticamente.

— ¡Muérete Juvia! –Y escuchó esas palabras con la voz de Gray, sacudió su cabeza al entender que él no estaba ahí y soportó sus lágrimas, la muerte era una gran opción que no había contemplado, tal vez esa decisión acabaría con su dolor. La mujer salió de la casa de modas y Juvia volvió a ver su pantalla, pero la concentración duró menos de cuatro segundos pues Meredy la estaba llamando nuevamente por el teléfono.

— ¿Que sucede, Meredy? Juvia necesita concentrarse.

— Hay alguien abajo que te busca. Dice que se llama Natsu Dragneel. –Y ese nombre le produjo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, no podía identificar que quería y por tanto no lo recibiría en su oficina.

— Dile que Juvia no está.

— Dice que si no lo recibes va a hacer un escándalo.

— Lo que le faltaba a Juvia, que ese idiota viniera acá. Dile que pase entonces. –Y rápidamente la joven peli azul bajó los blackouts de su oficina para que los demás empleados no vieran lo que sucedía, con prontitud volvió a su silla y aunque quería controlarse no podía evitar que su mano dejará de temblar.

Esperó los cinco tortuosos minutos que Natsu se tardó en subir hasta su oficina y cuando lo vio entrar en su oficina tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca. Los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban enfurecidos, se notaba que estaba muy enojado y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— Entre y cierre la puerta tras de usted. –La joven mandona señaló la lamina de madera y el joven sonrió para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— No me tomará tiempo y no me encerraré con usted, con lo ramera que es no quiero que me involucren con usted. –Y aunque no le importaba lo que pensará Natsu de ella sus palabras dolían y mucho.

— No se preocupe, Juvia jamás se fijaría en un hombre como usted, una mezcla de perdedor y metiche, obviamente usted no es el tipo de Juvia. –El peli rosa rascó su nariz buscando controlarse.

— Usted destruyó a Gray y ahora yo soy el que tomó venganza, en este momento Lucy Heartfilia sabe sobre su ex relación con Gray, prepárese porque mañana todos los medios estarán en un usted. –Y lo que quedaba de corazón de Juvia se quebró en ese instante, su vida estaba totalmente acabada o por lo menos sería bastante doloroso hablar de algo que ya no existe.

— Juvia solo tiene una pregunta para usted. ¿Qué se siente traicionar a su mejor amigo? Porque claramente él será el más afectado con todo esto.

— ¿Qué que se siente traicionar a Gray? No sé, dígamelo usted que se acostó con más de cuatro hombres cuando decía estar con él. –Y aunque quería gritarle que ella nunca traicionaría a lo que era lo más importante en su vida no podía, prácticamente debía dejar que Natsu pasará por encima de ella arruinando su vida en el intento.

— Esto era un asunto entre Gray y Juvia, lo único que ella espera es que él lo perdone por esto, porque claramente Gray no está enterado, él no sería capaz de poner lo que ambos tenían en evidencia.

— ¿Y aún tiene el descaro de pronunciar su nombre? Al final yo gané, Juvia, logré alejar de Gray a una mujer como usted, alguien que no le conviene y que solo jugó con él. –Tenía unas inmensas ganas de preguntarle como estaba Gray, saber aunque sea un dato menor, pero aguantó y solo rió como si ella fuera la villana.

— Es divertido jugar con los hombres, esto Juvia lo predijo y en vez de una venganza, pequeño Natsu Dragneel parece un juego de niños. Si mueve otro dedo contra Juvia, ella no lo pensará dos veces para verlo tres metros bajo tierra. Así Juvia hará la vida de Gray más miserable.

— No le tengo miedo, zorra. Haré lo que sea para defender a Gray. Ojalá su vida sea miserable, una persona como usted lo merece. –Y Juvia se quedó viendo un cuadro en la pared, pero realmente su mirada estaba perdida. No supo en qué momento su vida se volvió a arruinar tanto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo debía afrontar las cosas con seriedad y fortaleza.

Mordió su labio inferior, tal vez merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo, puede que su madre tuviera razón, ella solo era un objeto en el mundo y los objetos nunca podían ser felices porque dependían de las acciones de otros, Juvia odiaba ser un objeto que todos usaban y desechaban, detestaba que pensaran que no tenía sentimientos y sobre todo odiaba estar en el mundo.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron en seco cuando se dio cuenta que sus problemas se podían solucionar con un cuchillo, unas pastillas o simplemente un veneno para ratas, solo debía encontrar el valor suficiente y todo acabaría, pero ese no sería el día, ella no era capaz de hacerlo por esa frase. "_Los niños que se hacen daño o se suicidan irán al infierno donde se quemaran por siempre"_

El teléfono volvió a sonar y la joven levantó la bocina. Natsu ya no debería estar por la casa de modas y Juvia no esperaba a nadie hasta después del medio día, así que debía ser Meredy que solo quería hablar de lo sucedido.

— Dime Meredy.

— Hay alguien más que quiere verte, Juvia. Prepárate. –Y una mujer con ropas extravagantes y extremadamente costosas entró en su oficina, la joven estaba a punto de gritar porque no soportaba más lo que estaba sucediendo y verla a ella de nuevo en su lugar de trabajo era demasiado para la Loxar.

— ¿Qué mierdas hace acá? –Nano sonrió con despreció y caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio de Juvia.

— Necesito más dinero. –Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron escandalosamente.

— Pero lo de ayer fue mucho dinero.

— Pues necesito más dinero o mira lo que voy a mostrar, linda. –Con descaro la Lief le mostró el celular, acto que fue lo suficientemente convincente para Juvia, la joven sacó su chequera y nuevamente firmó un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

— Buena niña, así nos entendemos. ¿adivina dónde voy? Sí, donde Gray. –Y burlándose salió del lugar dejando a una Juvia a punto de entrar en una de sus crisis, cosa que evitó Meredy que supo como consolarla.

.

.

.

El sonido del cantar de las aves parecía martillarle el cerebro, su cabeza dolía a tal punto de querérsele explotar y la luz colándose por sus ventanas no ayudaban en lo absoluto, Gray estaba intentando manejar su resaca de la mejor manera posible, pero el sueño ya no era una opción, así que optó por despertarse y ver la hora en el reloj.

Pegó un brinco al darse cuenta la tan avanzada hora y supo entonces que si no se apresuraba Juvia no era lo único que iba a perder. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que se durmió en el sillón de la sala y el dolor en su espalda se lo confirmaba, vio la nota grande de Natsu sobre una de las sillas y la quitó rápidamente. _"Ya llamé a Levy para que te cubriera en la librería, te deje una bomba encima del mesón para el dolor de cabeza, la próxima vez no llores en los baños, te veías mas estúpido de lo que ya eres". _

Gray arrugó y lanzó la nota con fuerza, recordó en ese momento a Juvia y se llenó de rabia, estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría aquellas palabras dolorosas que le había dicho. Estaba completamente seguro que nunca le perdonaría tal cruel tradición.

Gray había empezado el juego sin darse cuenta, poco a poco aquel trato de solo sexo con aquella modelo, rica, famosa y sin corazón, solo fue una careta, una trampa, un cruel sabotaje que lo hizo caer, el Fullbuster había perdido y únicamente porque dejó que su corazón ganará. El dolor en su pecho era lo que obtenía por dejarse influenciar de aquellas hermosas mejillas rosas, de su larga cabellera azul, de esos ojos azules que escondían una gran tristeza y de aquella niña tierna e indefensa que estaba escondida tras la Juvia Loxar fuerte que juraba no tener sentimientos.

Su cuerpo había sido un veneno bastante sutil, algo que lentamente fue envenenándolo cada vez que probaba aquel deleite que en una manera en contra de la naturaleza se presentaba, si, no era normal lo que ellos tenían, no era algo ordinario que ella le pidiera golpes cuando estaban en la intimidad, que fueran bruscos en la manera de amarse y que de cierta manera eso les gustará. Pero aún así Gray seguía consumiendo aquel veneno que logró asesinarlo, porque cada conexión traía lujuria y maldición, cada sensación al lado de Juvia lo hacía rendirse ante ella y volver a caer, subestimó al rival por ser una mujer delicada, sin embargo nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan letal, un animal que lo único que planeó fue devorarlo y él solo fue un pobre conejillo que dio todo por ella.

Y el cielo lo abandonaba en ese momento, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil vivir sin ella, no pensó que una mujer logrará tales sentimientos en su cuerpo, pero estaba sucediendo y conocía entonces que enamorarse era lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida.

Tragó aquel líquido fuerte que Natsu le había dejado y suspiró hondamente, ese vacío en su corazón era horrible, pero así debería ser hasta que la superará y estaba decidido a hacerlo, no le importaba todo lo que tendría que pasar para conseguirlo.

Fue al baño perezosamente y se quitó la ropa que traía puesta, olía asqueroso, tal vez se había vomitado en el camino, lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era que tomó demasiado y que finalmente no se acostó con esa mujer que conoció, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Procedió a asearse y en la ducha los pensamientos lo bombardeaban como aquellas gotas que caían en su cuerpo. Algo no le terminaba de cuadrar por completo, sentía que las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, ella no lo había dejado hablar absolutamente nada y el golpe en los labios de la chica era lo que más le inquietaba.

No entendía porque ella le había pedido que se vieran en un lugar público para hablar de algo tan delicado, se exponía a que alguien la reconociera y a hacer un escándalo, su mente traicionera solo le quería dar esperanza, pero muchas piezas no encajaban en el rompecabezas.

Terminó su ducha y se secó rápidamente, su alma era altamente masoquista, pero necesitaba algo fuerte para dejar de luchar, necesitaba hablar más con ella así Juvia se negará, al menos si todo era cierto le diría algunas cosas que le faltaron por decir, pues solo fue capaz de desearle la muerte, aunque eso era muy fuerte considerando que Juvia era capaz de quitarse la vida y la imaginación de Gray muy activa.

— ¡Iré allá quieras o no, Juvia! –No se daría por vencido y si Juvia le decía nuevamente en la cara que le había sido infiel no iba a dejar las cosas así, no le importaba perder su dignidad, iba a romperle la cara a cada uno de los que osaron acostarse con su chica.

Se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme de mesero, iría a la casa de modas y no debía levantar sospechas. Escuchó a alguien golpear en su puerta y frunció el ceño, tal vez podía ser ella dándole la explicación que él buscaba, así que velozmente corrió a abrir la puerta.

— Hola, Gray. –La ropa demasiado sugerente de Nano hizo que Gray ladeará su cabeza, estaba decepcionado porque quería ver a Juvia y esa mujer frente a él solo le causaba desesperación y frustración, lo único que deseaba era que se fuera y lo dejará ir tras Juvia.

— ¿Que haces acá?

— ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

— La verdad tengo afán y creí que te había quedado claro que tú solo fuiste cosa de una noche. –La joven sonrió y acarició coquetamente la mejilla del joven causándole repugnancia.

— No Nano, es suficiente. –Y mordiéndose el labio la joven sonrió.

— Estas reacio porque esa flacucha te dejó, pero yo te entiendo, llámame, este es mi nuevo número, compre un celular de alta gama. –Nano le mostró aquel celular que había comprado con el dinero de la peli azul, vio como se retiraba después de dejarle el papel en las manos de Gray.

El oji gris se quedó viendo aquel papel blanco y una pregunta surgió en su mente, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía que los dos habían terminado? ¿Por qué la ropa nueva y el celular que no podría comprarse ni vendiéndose mil veces en ese bar de mala muerte donde trabajaba? ¿Por qué el labio inferior de Juvia estaba herido? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio en la actitud de la Loxar? ¿Por qué lo había citado en un lugar público? ¿Por qué jamás lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaban? ¿Por qué no fue ella la primera en irse cuando era una caprichosa y altanera que cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo simplemente hacía berrinche y se marchaba? ¿Por qué el seguía ahí parado cuando era obvio que tenía que resolver esas preguntas?

— ¡Me está mintiendo! ¡Juvia me está mintiendo! –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y salió de su casa corriendo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

.

.

.

— Entrega especial para la diseñadora Juvia Loxar. –Meredy abrió los ojos grandemente y se quedó congelada por unos segundos al ver al peli negro con una caja en sus manos.

— No es un buen momento, Juvia ha recibido visitas inesperadas. –Susurró la joven.

— Mi visita es lo único que necesita ella, no me anuncies. –Meredy sabía que era lo mejor para Juvia y sonrió, no quería ver más a la Loxar tan triste, decaída y dejándose manipular por esa mujer.

Gray ni siquiera golpeó en la puerta, entró y halló algo que una mujer que engañó a su pareja obviamente no haría, Juvia estaba observando esa rosa azul que él le había dado en su primera discusión, ya estaba marchitada pero para ella era lo más hermoso que había visto, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirigieron a Gray que en ese momento cerró la puerta.

— ¿Que-que haces acá? –Su lengua se trabó y su alma se fue al piso, aunque su corazón se aliviaba de verlo en ese lugar estaba segura que no aguantaría que él también viniera a insultarla.

— Vengo a decirte que se que estás mintiendo.

— No, Gray. No sigas engañándote, entre los dos no hay nada.

— ¿No? –Peligrosamente comenzó a acercarse, Juvia sintió como su respiración se corto y sintió como el Blackout pegaba contra su espalda indicándole que ya no había donde huir.

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Las cosas ya están muy claras entre los dos! –Y sin previo avisó Gray dejó caer todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos al piso para agarrar suavemente a Juvia de las mejillas y aprisionar sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio opuso resistencia para seguir con su actuación, pero no pudo luchar con lo que su corazón le decía, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras sus labios reaccionaban lentamente para unirse a aquel ritmo glorioso que éñ estaba llevando.

— ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa? –Totalmente expuesta y con un terrible miedo a que él supiera porque la estaban amenazando prefirió callarse.

— ¡Lárguese! Por favor váyase. –Y cubriendo sus ojos esparció las lágrimas por todo su rostro retirando el maquillaje que tenía. Gray vio aquel golpe en la mejilla de Juvia, su rostro había quedado con un parche morado cuando Nano la había estrellado contra el escritorio.

— Confía en mi, dime que está sucediendo. ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte? –Juvia quitó la mano de Gray de su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Por favor vete, no vuelvas a buscar a Juvia. Piensa en lo mejor para ti. –Y abriendo la puerta esperó que él se fuera, Gray iba a conseguir las respuestas que buscaba, pero no quería que la gente sospechará más de la cuenta.

— Estas equivocada si crees que me voy a apartar de ti. –Gray salió de La Oficina de Juvia y caminó a la salida, en uno de los corredores que llevaban a las escaleras vio a Meredy. Ella iba a hacer lo que fuera para que Juvia fuera feliz.

— Juvia está amenazada.

.

.

.

Gray estaba intentando controlar su ira, respiraba profundamente y apretaba sus puños para calmarse un poco, el timbre sonó y era su hora de actuar.

Caminó velozmente a la puerta y cuando la abrió vio a esa mujer, a la misma que había golpeado y extorsionado a Juvia.

— Sabía que me ibas a llamar tarde o temprano. –Gray la entró a su apartamento y dejó que Nano lo tocara. El por su parte puso sus manos en la espalda de la joven para bajar lentamente por su cuerpo.

— No sabes cuánto espere este momento. –Ilusionada sonrió y se apoderó de los labios del muchacho, Gray sonrió cuando sintió un bulto en el bolsillo del pantalón de la chica y sacó el celular sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— Dime que me amas, Gray. –Despegándose de los labios de la joven sonrió para en seguida lanzar el aparato al suelo, con sus pies lo piso una y otra vez para que no quedará una parte servible mientras que Nano lo veía sin entender la situación.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –La Lief intentó recoger su celular pero fue inútil.

— Todos mis datos estaban aquí, ¿Que hiciste, ¡Demonios!? –Con fuerza Gray agarró a Nano con una mano de los cachetes y así con su palma le cerró la boca.

— ¿Creíste que en realidad me iba a acostar contigo? Me das asco Nano, pero te metiste con ella y eso no lo puedo perdonar.

— Me estás haciendo daño. –Los ojos de Gray se veían sombríos y la expresión en su rostro daba mucho miedo. — Tu lastimaste su rostro y la pateaste, te juro que si no fueras una mujer estarías arrepintiéndote de tus acciones.

— Ella es una mentira, todo lo que te dice, su ver...— No me interesa saber, cuando se sienta preparada me lo dirá, pero lo que hiciste fue tan bajo. ¿Creíste que saldría corriendo a buscarte? No te confundas, jamás serás como ella.

— Tengo copias del video. Arruinaré a esa mujer.

— No eres la única que tiene un vídeo, Nano. ¿Recuerdas cuando Bickslow te ofreció un dólar por si te acostabas con él? Pues estabas tan borracha que no te diste cuenta que te estaba grabando. Le dije que lo mejor sería borrarlo porque ninguna chica se merecía eso, afortunadamente no lo borró y ahora tengo una copia en mi celular.

— ¿Y que? No me interesa que publiquen el vídeo mientras que yo si voy a destruir a esa idiota.

— ¿Estas segura que no te importa? ¿Que dirán tus padres sobre eso? ¿Ellos saben que trabajas en un bar? Realmente creo que después de esto no te cuidarán a tu hijo y se acabará tu libertad, ¿Cómo es que se llama?

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi hijo?

— En el bar se corren todos los rumores, Nano. Ya entiendo porque te abandonó su padre, eres tan despreciable.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Yo te amo, Gray. –El joven sonrió y volvió a apretar a Nano para verla con desprecio.

— Yo no te amo Nano, en cambio te metiste con lo más valioso que tengo y eso jamás te lo perdonaré, si te vuelves a acercar a ella o a mi, te juro que no vuelves a ver a tu hijo porque tus conservadores padres lo alejaran de ti y creo que le harían un gran favor. –Las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron, Gray también podía jugar el juego de la extorsión y aunque quería vengarse de esa mujer por lo que le hizo a su chica no la lastimaría.

— lárgate ahora.

— Te arrepentirás.

— Tú serás la que te arrepentirás si no nos dejas en paz. –enojada la joven tiro la puerta y Gray respiró profundo para calmarse, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a casa de Juvia. Ya no habían cosas que los separaran.

.

.

.

La joven abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y cuando lo vio nuevamente su corazón dio un brinco.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Juvia te dijo que no quería volver a verte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por Nano? –La chica abrió sus ojos grandemente y ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que me abandonaras? Soy extremadamente terco, pensé que ya me conocías.

— ¿Viste el vídeo? Juvia entiende que no la quieras volver a ver, porque... — No vi nada y no te preguntaré hasta que no me cuentes, solo quiero escuchar la verdad de ti. –La joven sonrió para volver a romper a llorar, pero esta vez era diferente, podía llorar en su pecho y estaba con él, su vida parecía volver a tener sentido.

— Gracias, gracias por entender. –Abrazándola y cobijandola en su pecho el joven cerró la puerta.

— Confía más en mi, pudiste hablar conmigo antes de terminar todo. –Y ahora entendía porque su amiga le había dicho que hablará con Gray, el la iba a entender.

— Juvia tenía mucho miedo. Perdón –Claramente tenía que contarle todo, pero necesitaba tiempo para prepararse, no era fácil aceptar ante el sus innumerables errores.

— Pues ya no tienes porque temer, ella no nos volverá a molestar.

— ¿No volverá a pedirle dinero a Juvia? –Gray negó con su cabeza y aspiró el aroma que tanto le encantaba del cabello azul de la joven.

— Esa loca no volverá a tocarte y si lo hace yo mismo me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar.

— Eres el héroe de Juvia. –El muchacho sonrió y acarició las mejillas de la joven para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Juvia.

— ¿Harías algo por Juvia?

— Lo que sea –La Loxar fue directamente a su habitación, buscó en su bolso algunas hojas y cuando las halló se las mostró a Gray.

— Este hombre puede representar un problema para Juvia, él fue el que le pasó el vídeo a Nano, pero es un don nadie que no tiene importancia, ¿Podrías fingir que eres de la mafia italiana y asustarlo? –Y muchas más cosas se le sumaron a la lista de cosas que necesitaba saber de Juvia, pero no preguntaría como lo prometió, básicamente la ayudaría en todo lo que ella le pidiera.

— A ver. –La joven le volvió a dar el celular a Gray y las llaves de su casa, el muchacho marcó el número de teléfono y esperó que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

— Hola, ¿Quién habla?

— Usted no me conoce, pero yo sí a usted, falso Salamander. Soy el líder la peor y más peligrosa mafia Italiana, soy gato gris y el que me hace enojar suele arrepentirse.

— No estoy para bromas.

— Y mi mujer tampoco, mi preciosa modelo fue molestada por usted y nadie se mete con mi Juvia, está es una llamada de advertencia, pero la próxima vez que intente algo contra ella mato a su mamá, a su papá, a su hermanito y si su abuela está muerta la desentierro y la vuelvo a matar. No le alcanzará la vida para arrepentirse, perro y espero que a los peces le guste su carne. ¿Capisci? –Y Juvia tuvo que contener su risa, verlo tan serio y hablar tan duramente le causaba gracia. Gray puso su dedo en su boca para que no lo hiciera reír.

— Juro que mi intención no era molestar a Juvia... — Pues ella se ofendió mucho, recuerde mirar debajo de la cama cuando duerme, no vaya a ser que la muerte llegue por usted cuando menos se lo espera, lo estamos observando. –Y colgando el teléfono soltó su risa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

— Lo vi en una película, muy probablemente se orinó en los pantalones, Juvia... Ven acá. –La chica se acercó lentamente a Gray, el joven la besó aliviando el dolor en su corazón, su alma volvía a sonreír pues ella lo tenía a su lado. Rápidamente la alzó para llevarla a la cama e intensificando su beso lentamente le bajó el tirante de su blusa.

— ¡Espera! Juvia está en sus días. –Con un poco de ira Gray puso su frente en la de Juvia respirando suavemente.

— Empiezo a odiar "tus días" –Pero en ese momento era una buena señal para él, se convenció al cien por ciento que Juvia le era fiel y que solo eran mentiras para que Nano la dejará en paz.

— No eres el único que los odia, no sabes cuánto te desea Juvia.

— Yo te deseo muchísimo más, pero por ahora solo vamos a dormir. –La joven asintió y se acomodó en el pecho del joven cuando este se acostó en la cama.

— Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso. De ahora en adelante solo háblame con loa verdad.

— Ella te jura que así será. -Juvia se escondió bajo las cobijas y se refugió en el pecho de Gray.

— Juvia necesita que te prepares para manejar a la prensa, Natsu le contó a Lucy sobre lo que tienen los dos. –Gray abrió grandemente sus ojos azules para enseguida ver a Juvia.

* * *

_Hasta aquí capítulo hermosuras, ya vieron que no me tarde. Aquí contestando sus lindos reviews: _

_**Natt**__: Hola! Si fue bastante gracioso, pobre de Meredy que es algo inocente y Lyon aprovechó el momento. ¿Viste? Gray no sufrió demasiado, ellos pueden superar sus adversidades. Nano recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina, aunque se merecía muchísimo más. Me alegra que te gusten mucho mis historias y espero que este CAP te haya gustado bastante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye :3 _

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver:**__ Hola! Tienes toda la razón, Juvia es extremadamente terca porque todo se hubiera solucionado si hubiera hablando con Gray. Natsu odia profundamente a Juvia, pero es lo que un amigo que haría cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo. Fue un momento de pasión el cual Meredy no se acuerda, todo fue obra del alcohol, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Lymar Vastya**__: Holis! Nano es una bitch con todo el sentido de la palabra, pero le llegó su merecido. Todos molestan a la pobre Juvia, pero ahí está su Gray para protegerla. Se que odias a tu Lyon con alguien pero todo fue culpa del alcohol, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. Te quiero mucho. _

_**Nekonekodesu:3**__ : Hola! Tienes toda la razón, Nano es una bitch que no entiende razones, pero Gray la ha dejado en su sitio. No eres la única que quiere coger a chanclazos a Nano, de hecho voy a tomar mi correa también. Juvia ha sufrido muchísimo durante su vida, afortunadamente conoció a Gray que la ayuda poco a poco. Ay pobre Meredy pero si se acordará sabría qué lo disfruto muchísimo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. Te quiero muchísimo._

_**Rirukasabe**__: hola! Espero que tu corazón se haya compuesto con este capítulo, a veces puedo ser malvada si me lo propongo aunque no tardé mucho y estoy orgullosa por eso. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Lightkey27: **__hola! Los dos sufrieron un poco con esta situación, pero juntos pudieron solucionarlo. He deshonrado a mí vaca, a mi familia, lo siento, solo pensé que sería lindo escribir sobre ellos dos. Ya casi esos dos se encontrarán, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Ayriz00: **__Holis! Lo único que puedo decir de los hombres es que son simplemente impredecibles, Lyon ama a Juvia pero tiene sus necesidades como hombre y pues Meredy es hermosa, pero pues tienen que arreglar sus cosas entre ellos. La pobre Meredy está muriéndose de la vergüenza. Ya viste que el que actuó fue Natsu, se vengó de Juvia y eso fue cruel con ella. Fue bastante dura la ruptura de ellos y más que todo porque fue dolorosa la manera en que se separaron, pero ahí están juntos nuevamente. A Gray ni siquiera le parece atractiva Nano y no la volteo a ver. La atracción que Gray siente por Juvia si es una mezcla entre sexo y ganas de protegerla, pero hay otra razón que solo se conocerá en los últimos capítulos y está ligado con el pasado de Gray y sus acciones. Gracias por tu review, no sabes cuánto me encanta que me dejes tus opiniones porque desarrollas cada punto. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. Te quiero._

_**Florecita1008JG: **__Hola! No sabes cuánto amo tus reviews, aún no lees el capítulo anterior y Nano intentó algo contra ellos, espero que la descuartices, ok no. Pero Juvia y Gray sufrieron bastante. Voy a buscar la historia, es que en realidad hace mucho no leo FF, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicologico esperando que te actualices pronto, Bye. _


	15. Fuerte amor

_Hola hermosuras, lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo. Me había propuesto actualizar cada semana este fic, pero bueno suceden muchas cosas. Aquí les traigo una nueva y actualización. _

El ceño del peli negro se frunció en seguida, estaba enojado porque Natsu se había atrevido a actuar por su cuenta sin siquiera preguntarle al respecto y había llegado a exponer a Juvia, sabía perfectamente que su amigo era un cabeza hueca, sin embargo le molestaba sobre manera que él se hubiera metido de esa forma en algo tan privado, tan intimo entre Juvia y él.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? –Apretó fuertemente sus puños y sus nudillos mostraban el enojo que recorría su cuerpo, la joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su reacción e intentó remediar su acción saliendo de las cobijas y abrazando fuertemente a Gray.

— No te enojes con él, sabes que lo hizo para protegerte y aunque Juvia lo odie profundamente lo que hizo era la mejor manera de defenderte. –Gray mordió su labio inferior y así respiró profundamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te maltrató con sus palabras? –La joven se quedó muy quieta, no quería que el problema se agrandara y más porque no deseaba interferir en la relación de hermanos que el peli negro tenía con Natsu, pero realmente le había dolido que ese peli rosa la acusara cuando ella no había hecho nada para merecer sus palabras. Inútilmente negó con la cabeza para mentir, pero Gray conocía mejor que nadie a su mejor amigo y lo mal hablado que podía llegar a ser, además el peli rosa era altamente volátil ante las situaciones y explotaba con facilidad.

— Solo fue a decirle a Juvia que le había contado lo que los dos tenían a Lucy Heartfilia –El Fullbuster se separó de Juvia y buscó la verdad en los ojos azules de la Loxar, la chica retiró la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que no podía resistir los ojos acusadores de Gray sobre ella.

— Sí te insultó, ¡Me va a oír ese estúpido! –Gray se levantó de la cama buscando sus zapatos a grandes zancadas y cuando estaba tomando el celular entre sus manos para llamar a Natsu sintió que unos delgados brazos aprisionaban su torso desde su espalda.

— Juvia te dijo que se acostó con dos hombres mientras estaba contigo, Natsu no dijo nada que ella no se mereciera, además lo que piense ese idiota incompetente le importa muy poco a ella. –El peli negro negó con la cabeza en total desacuerdo, recordó las palabras que él le había dicho en esa cafetería, se controló demasiado como para que Natsu fuera el que le gritara a su chica y sentía muchísima más rabia porque no sabía en si lo que el peli rosa le había dicho a ella cuando estaba atravesando por un mal momento.

— No, todo era mentira, Juvia. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo y solo quiero que te pida perdón. –La joven ladeó su boca estirando su labio. Delicadamente estampó un beso en uno de los tantos músculos de la espalda del Fullbuster para luego negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

— No tiene relevancia, vamos, a Juvia en realidad no le importa lo que diga ese tonto porque se puede vengar de él justamente con esto. Lo único que él desea es separarlos y tú estás aquí, estás junto a Juvia y estás dispuesto a pelear con tu mejor amigo por ella. –El peli negro sonrió para sentir como lentamente su cara sonrojada por la rabia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y razón dejará de tensarse y volvía a la normalidad.

— No entiendo porque te odia, si, es cierto que hemos peleado fuerte algunas veces, pero él no entiende.

— Lo único importante es que los dos entienden, ¿No es así? Además, ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? –Lentamente se deslizó por el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a quedar frente a frente, jamás soltó su cuerpo, más bien se aferró más a la cintura del peli negro y se dedicó a ver sus ojos grises.

— ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? ¿Juvia Loxar es la que me está diciendo esto? ¿Es en serio? –rápidamente Gray tocó la frente de Juvia para tomarle la temperatura, ella sonrió sutilmente y retiró suavemente la mano del muchacho para darle un tierno beso en el dorso de esta y conducirla hasta la cintura de ella, le gustaba demasiado que Gray fuera mucho más alto que ella, se sentía protegida y totalmente cubierta por su cuerpo.

— Tal vez ya es hora de dejar de esconderte, Juvia se está cansando de estar tan prevenida, tener que medir cada movimiento por miedo a que los estúpidos medios que se interesan en meterse en la vida de las personas no hagan un escándalo por eso. ¡Diablos! Los dos no están haciendo nada malo, son solo dos personas que...-Juvia frenó sus palabras, en su mente no había cabida a la frase que su lengua totalmente rebelde iba a pronunciar. Amor, estaba totalmente segura que eso no existía y que una persona como ella no podía experimentar, casi dice algo de lo que su ser totalmente frío y dolido por los golpes de la vida jamás aceptaría.

Gray abrió sus ojos grises emocionado, su corazón solo esperaba el momento en el que ella aceptará lo que sentía por él, pero ese no sería el día y aunque quería indagar más a fondo en lo que ella iba a decir la ayudó a completar su frase para que no fuera tan difícil para la peli azul.

— Dos personas que follan sin control alguno. –Juvia asintió intentando que sus mejillas volvieran a su color natural, solo él provocaba aquella reacción de vergüenza, serenidad y sobre todo felicidad en su delgado ser.

— Exacto, no importan las clases sociales o los trabajos que lo dos tengan. Porque ningún trabajo es deshonra a menos que seas Nano trabajando en ese bar de mala muerte. –Y Gray sonrió con un ligero gesto de sus labios, le alegraba y agradaba mucho que ella estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas para defender lo que ambos sentían, estaba tomando las cosas bastante bien para saber que muy probablemente en ese momento estarían escribiendo cosas en los medios para dañar su reputación, pero le encantaba que ella pudiera al menos hacer chistes al respecto en una situación como esa, cosa que a él si le preocupaba muchísimo y más por el futuro de Juvia, bien sabía que la joven tenía toda la razón al decir que nadie era menos que otro por su trabajo, pero él no se sentía lo suficientemente valioso como para no meterla en problemas.

— Si nuestra relación se llega a saber tu carrera puede estar comprometida y eso sería algo que no le podría perdonar a Natsu. –Juvia poso su frente en el pecho de Gray y respiró profundamente.

— Vamos, Juvia cree que tal vez no sea para tanto, bueno, el demonio de Mirajane haría un escándalo de enormes magnitudes y la tonta de Lisanna la molestaría de por vida, pero ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa? Qué todo es una estúpida estrategia de marketing sin sentido, si Juvia no tiene una pareja definida los hombres creerán que siguen teniendo una oportunidad con ella y eso se convierte en obsesión, la obsesión se resume en estar más pendientes de los movimientos de Juvia y terminan comprando diseños ya sea para sus amigas, novias, hermanas o en el peor de los casos para sus madres. Teniendo en cuenta que Juvia no sólo diseña para mujeres ellos también usan su ropa. Además ella llamaba más la atención si entraba en una incertidumbre amorosa con Lyon. ¿Entiendes? –Gray ladeó la cabeza y negó inmediatamente con la expresión de su rostro jugando con ella.

— Es una estúpida estrategia, no me hacía ilusiones porque tú no tuvieras un novio, de hecho ni siquiera eso me importaba porque claramente no puedo comprar uno de tus diseños y por mi mente ni siquiera pasaba la opción de estar contigo.

— Sorpresas te da la vida, Gray Fullbuster. Por la mente de Juvia si pasaba el tener algo contigo desde que te vio en aquel restaurante, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que ella pensaba sobre ti. –El pelinegro pasó saliva al sentir como su sangre corría a más velocidad al escuchar la voz de la chica que en ese instante estaba en modo sensual.

— No lo puedo saber hasta que tú no me lo digas. –La muchacha rió traviesamente para luego escaparse de los brazos de Gray e ir a su estudio.

— ¿A donde vas? Ven aquí. –Gray la siguió queriendo saber que cosas pensaba cuando eran unos completos desconocidos, cuando la alcanzó la vio sentada en su silla de trabajo con la luz del monitor reflejándosele en el rostro.

— No me digas que tienes trabajo, yo quería estar en la cama contigo escuchando todas las cosas que querías hacerme cuando me viste en el restaurante. –La peli azul asintió para luego señalarlo con su dedo índice y volver aquella parte de su cuerpo a un mechón de su cabello y enroscarlo.

— Juvia tiene que trabajar en ti y todo lo que ella quería hacerte...Eso puede esperar, así que por lo pronto se concentrarán en dar la mejor impresión en los medios.

— No entiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo. –Juvia movió el monitor de su Mac para mostrarle lo que estaba planeando.

— No seré tu modelo. ¡Olvídalo! –Estos son los diseños de Juvia, ella tiene algunos en su closet, solo combinará algunos en este programa, tu color de piel, tu cabello, te verás estupendo.

— Soy un mesero, no me visto como actor de cine.

— Juvia lo sabe, pero ella quiere que te ven tan guapo como puedes llegar a ser, con cualquier cosa te ves completamente sexy, pero Juvia quiere que todos queden boquiabiertos. –Y picando el ojo hizo que Gray caminara sin ganas hacia ella, protestando con un notable puchero en sus labios.

— Solo me probaré tres trajes y solo usaré de tu ropa por mañana.

— ¡Eres el mejor! –Y sonriendo corrió a buscar toda la ropa de colección de hombre que poseía.

.

.

.

Gray no podía despegar los ojos de la chica que lucia muy seria pero totalmente encantadora en su campo, hacia extraños gestos y hablaba con palabras de moda que solo entendía ella, pero al joven empezaba a gustarle aquella atención solo para él, se sentía emocionado, aunque estaba completamente cansado. Ya habían estado probando estilos por más de una hora y estaba completamente molido.

— ¿Estás durmiéndote?

— Estoy muy cansado. –La joven miró el reloj y comprendió que ya era suficiente. Había probado todo con él y era porque quería lo mejor para él y disfrutaba de lo guapo que se veía con todo.

— ¿Y tú qué prefieres? –Gray alzó sus hombros. — Lo dejó a tu criterio, sabes que no es mi fuerte. -Los ojos de Gray casi cerrándose le provocaban una hermosa sensación en el corazón a Juvia ya que él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por complacerla, pues a él le importaba muy poco que lo vieran con ropa decente o con la misma que usaba todo el tiempo, de hecho no le gustaba sentirse diferente y por tanto esa ropa en cierta manera lo cambiaba.

— Vayan a la cama. –Y le fascinaba pasar tiempo con él, Juvia ya tenía el mejor atuendo para Gray, pero quería probarle de todo, le fascinaba verlo bien vestido porque se veía mucho más apuesto que de costumbre.

— Ya era hora. –Hábilmente Gray se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y caminó en ropa interior a la cama de la joven, Juvia emocionada escogió las prendas que más le favorecían a su chico y las llevó con delicadeza con ella para dejarlas colgadas en su armario para que no se arrugaran.

— ¿Te arrepientes? –Juvia volteó sus ojos a Gray para enseguida caminar a él y meterse bajo las cobijas quedando frente a frente a algunos escasos centímetros. — ¿De qué se arrepiente Juvia? -Gray acomodó la cabeza en la almohada para luego respirar profundo.

— De haberte metido conmigo y estar en este problema. -La joven abrió grandemente sus ojos para luego sonreír y acariciar suavemente el rostro del joven. — Juvia no se arrepentirá de nada de lo que tiene que ver contigo, así que mañana Juvia espera que tu no seas el que se arrepienta con todos esos periodistas detrás tuyo acosándote hasta en el baño.

— Eso jamás sucederá -Y lentamente cayeron en los brazos del sueño, pero estaban nuevamente juntos y las preocupaciones de lo que llegase a suceder con la prensa no eran absolutamente nada comparado con la tranquilidad de estar los dos compartiendo la misma cama en la paz que esto les generaba.

— Dulces sueños, linda.

— Tú también, necesitas descansar. Mañana será un gran día.

.

.

.

La chica abrió los ojos ante el sonido de la alarma de su celular, protestó y la programó para que sonará en diez minutos, pero recordó lo que pasaría en ese día como un rayo de electricidad, entonces buscó a Gray en la cama y no lo halló. Un delicioso olor inundó sus fosas nasales y no fue difícil suponer donde se encontraba. Buscó sus pantuflas para ir al baño y asearse rápidamente, al terminar se lavó las manos y silenciosamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Su estomago resonó ruidosamente y se le hizo agua la boca al ver toda la comida, debía aceptar que Gray cocinaba como los dioses y era la única comida que le apetecía probar en realidad. Sus ojos azules siguieron el trasero de Gray por instinto y sin que él la notará se acercó lentamente para darle un pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

Sobresaltado, Gray pegó un pequeño brincó y finalmente se cruzó de brazos para verla con desaprobación.

— No culpes a Juvia, tú eres el que anda en ropa interior con ese trasero tan bueno. -Y al terminar de hablar le dio una nalgada logrando intimidar un poco al chico que se sonrojó sin remedio.

— Debería demandarte por acoso. -Gray le picó el ojo y la ayudó a subirse en el mesón. — Juvia lo tendrá en cuenta para poder defenderse.

—¿Dormiste bien? -Juvia sonrió respondiendo a su pregunta, las pesadillas de su pasado mágicamente desaparecían cuando él la acompañaba en la cama. Sus curiosos ojos azules miraron por medio de la ventana, sin embargo como era un piso tan alto no podía ver si habían muchos periodistas abajo esperándola y no quería demostrarle a Gray su interés por saberlo para no hacerlo sentir mal.

— ¿Tienes hambre? -La joven afirmó con su cabeza para en seguida robarse un trozo de queso y combinarlo con tan solo una gota de chocolate, con él sentía que comer era algo que debía hacer para no ofenderlo y se le llegaba a olvidar su problema con la comida y su estricta dieta para no engordar.

— Perfecto, porque estoy a punto de terminar.

— Juvia te ayuda a poner la mesa. -Y cuidadosamente se bajó y buscó los platos para organizar la mesa, era lindo desayunar con alguien, la compañía de Gray le parecía hermosamente agradable.

Gray tomó la jarra de jugo de naranja y cuando vio que todo lo que había preparado estaba listo, se sentó con ella para empezar a comer. El Fullbuster comenzaba a ser un experto en comida saludable y que mantuviera la línea, pero no por eso iba a dejar de comer tocino que ante Juvia lucía muy tentador. La chica se relamió los labios viendo aquel alimento, acto que Gray notó y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres un poco? -La joven negó con la cabeza, pero él la acosó con la mirada hasta que no tuvo opción de aceptar lo que realmente deseaba.

— Solo un poco -Y como un dulce néctar de los dioses, la joven saboreó la comida, estaba segura que haciendo mucho ejercicio podía quemar la grasa que eso le provocaba y Gray no tuvo objeción de darle de su comida, siempre quería lo mejor para ella.

— ¿Viste algo de nosotros en las noticias? -Gray negó con la cabeza y buscó el control del televisor de la sala, cuando lo encontró encendió las noticias y trató de fingir atención en el televisor cuando era consciente que no podía dejar de ver a Juvia comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y eso le gusta muchísimo.

Nada sobre ellos había salido aun, lo que le parecía demasiado extraño a la joven de cabellos azules. — Tal vez están esperando el testimonio de los dos para poder publicar algo, necesitan fotografías tuyas.

— Tienes razón. -Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Gray ponía más comida en su plato, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que ella superará el problema que tenía con la comida.

— Juvia se siente muy llena, ¿Podrías ayudarla? -El peli negro asintió y tomó el plato de la Loxar, con agradó comió lo que sobraba mientras ella se levantaba y agradecía por la comida con un ligero beso en los labios del muchacho.

El peli negro apagó la televisión cuando vio que ella se marchaba para su habitación y levantó los platos cuando había terminado de comer, rápidamente puso la cerámica en el lava vajillas. Mientras tanto Juvia organizaba la ropa que se iba a colocar y hacía unas pequeñas y rápidas repeticiones de un ejercicio simple para quemar lo que acababa de comer, aunque no estaba completamente segura si eso funcionaba.

Al terminar se metió en el baño y se quitó la ropa, depositó en la caneca aquellos objetos íntimos y se metió en la ducha para pensar sobre lo que pasaría en el momento que cruzará la puerta que conducía a la calle con él, meditaba en las mejores palabras para decir y claramente en tener mucha calma para no decir cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera.

El agua caía en su cuerpo relajando sus músculos, siempre una ducha fría era un buen antídoto para las preocupaciones y también para reafirmar su piel, cerró los ojos para que el chorro de agua recorriera su cuerpo y entonces sintió como deslizaban la puerta de cristal.

Sorprendida trato de impedir que Gray entrara en la ducha, en otros momento le hubiera encantado compartir un baño con Gray, pero no en sus días.

— Sabes que los dos no pueden.

— Nadie dijo que no podíamos, otra cosa es que pensaras que me podía dar asco, pero este es el lugar perfecto para que podamos estar juntos. ¿No lo crees? –La Loxar frunció su ceño en un acto muy infantil mostrando su desacuerdo, no había hecho algo así antes, pero le gustaba probar nuevas cosas únicamente con él, solo por eso permitió que entrara con ella.

— ¿En serio no te importa? A Juvia le desagrada un poco que pueda...Ya sabes... –La joven cortó sus palabras porque no quería entrar en detalles.

— No, en realidad lo único que me importa ahora es tener algo de sexo contigo. Aunque si no quieres lo entenderé –Juvia terminó por aceptar cuando sintió como fuertemente Gray agarraba sus caderas para refregar su sexo en el de ella.

— A Juvia le preocupa que ya no te puede decir que no. –El Fullbuster sonrió triunfante para en seguida acariciar su cabello, y bajar suavemente por la espalda curvilínea de la peli azul.

— Eso no es del todo malo. –Con una sonrisa en los labios, Juvia puso sus manos en el cabello mojado del chico para empezar a acariciarlo suavemente. Tomó un poco de champú y lo pasó por el cabello del joven para luego pasar la gel de baño por todo el cuerpo del muchacho mientras él la desconcentraba con sus caricias y besos.

— Ahí, me duele allí, Juvia. –La muchacha detuvo el flujo de agua para voltear lentamente a Gray y poder llegar a su espalda.

— Tienes algunos nudos. ¿Has estado estresado? –El joven rió de ironía.

— Habías roto conmigo, ¿Crees que no es una razón de peso para estar lleno de nudos? –La muchacha sonrió para buscar entre sus cosas de baño un aceite, tomó el de almendras para esparcirlo en la piel morena del joven y usar sus manos expertas a la hora de dar relajación.

— No te detengas jamás. –Ella ladeó su cabeza para concentrarse en el masaje que le estaba proporcionando y al finalizar depositó besos curadores en la espalda de Gray. — ¿Te sientes mejor? -El peli negro asintió para luego besar con rapidez a Juvia, hábilmente levantó su pierna para colocarla en su hombro no sin antes ayudarla para que no perdiera el equilibrio colocándola contra la pared para que tuviera varios puntos de apoyo.

— Sexo de reconciliación. Es el mejor sexo que tenemos. -La joven asintió, pero estaba completamente segura que eso era diferente, ahora estaban calmados, pero era obvio que le gustaba muchísimo más cuando se peleaban por bobadas, se gritaban y luego se amaban con descontrol liberando toda la tensión que habían acumulado.

— Esto es más bien sexo de unidad, nadie será capaz de separarlos, solo los dos tienen el poder de hacerlo. -El joven asintió con una fina y experta estocada, la chica mordió su labio inferior y se aferró más a Gray para no caer. Estiró su cuello en placer y disfrutó de las envestidas del joven peli negro.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda? –Juvia asintió, aunque le dolía un poco su vientre por los cólicos que durante su periodo llegaban, aguantaría el dolor pues nada se comparaba con ser uno con Gray Fullbuster.

Durante algunos minutos el oji gris intentó llegar a la gloría hasta que finalmente Juvia sintió aquel calor recorrer su cuerpo, la Loxar sonrió para bajar lentamente su pierna y separarse de Gray.

— Si tuviéramos más tiempo te juro que no te dejaría salir de aquí. –La peli azul rió para luego besar fugazmente a Gray en los labios. — Si hubiera más tiempo Juvia te amarraría a la cama.

— ¡Suena interesante, pero termina de alistarte, se te está haciendo tarde para llegar a la casa de modas! -Y rápidamente Gray se puso bajo el agua para terminar su baño y darle más privacidad a la joven.

— Juvia dejó tu ropa colgada en el closet, ella te dará una mano a penas salga.

— Ok -La Loxar se quedó solo un rato en la ducha obligándose a ser fuerte y poder afrontar lo que se venía, tenía mucho miedo por lo que llegase a pasar, pero ya no había modo de volver el tiempo atrás.

Se vistió en un tiempo récord y secó su cabello con el secador haciendose un lindo peinado, luego se maquilló ligeramente para finalmente verificar su aspecto en el espejo, estaba más que lista, al salir del baño vio a Gray recostado en su cama y sonrío, a veces podía llegar a demorarse mucho arreglándose y más que todo en ese día, era un gran momento para los dos. Su relación iba a ser oficial y comunicada.

— ¿Vamos? –Gray se despertó y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

— Te ves hermosa –Y aunque Juvia solía escuchar siempre ese tipo de cumplidos sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

— Gracias, tú luces como un galán. –Ella no era de las que adulaba, pero decirle la verdad a Gray no la mataría.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, nunca antes el camino a la puerta de salida había sido tan larga, al llegar la joven se quedó mirando fijamente el pomo de la puerta para luego sentir como él le tocaba el hombro.

— Todo va a estar bien. –La muchacha se perdió en el rostro de Gray y finalmente decidió salir con él, caminaron hasta el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron agradecieron mentalmente que estuviera vacío y algo tímida la joven cruzó su brazo con el de él.

Juntos caminaron muy precavidos, viendo en cada dirección, pero todo lucia normal. Muy calmado para el gusto de ambos, en el instante en que llegaron al Auddi de la muchacha Gray contempló el hermoso auto.

— ¿Quieres conducirlo? –A la altura de sus ojos Juvia movió la llave del auto de un lado a otro.

— No, sabes que no soy muy aficionado a los autos. –Era tentadora la oferta y Juvia conocía perfectamente que quería manejarlo.

— Juvia sabe que no es tan sofisticado como Hope.

— No te burles de mi camioneta, Loxar. –La peli azul sonrió y sin más le lanzó las llaves a Gray para sentarse en la silla del copiloto. — Juvia llegará tarde a la casa de modas por tu culpa.

Disimuladamente el muchacho vio la llave en sus manos y celebró de la emoción, jamás en su vida había conducido un auto como ese y mucho menos había tenido una copiloto tan hermosa como ella.

— ¿Preparado? –Gray dibujo una pequeña línea que sobresalía en su mejilla izquierda y encendió el auto para dejar de posponer aquel instante donde todos los ojos se posarían en ellos dos. La puerta del sótano se abrió lentamente lo que incrementaba la adrenalina en cada uno de sus cuerpos. Después de que salieran estaba completamente segura que muchos periodistas los iban a abordar y no iban a permitir que el auto se moviera ni un milímetro.

La Luz de esa mañana llegó lentamente para rellenar sus pupilas, cuando Gray arrancó los dos se miraron algo anonadados, no había absolutamente nadie a excepción de uno de los vecinos de Juvia que estaba sacando a su perro a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

— ¿No hay nadie? ¿Que pasó con los medios? –Juvia buscó personas por todas partes algo incrédula y efectivamente solo ese perro los estaba viendo.

— Tal vez Natsu no le dijo nada a Lucy y solo lo hizo para atormentarte. –Juvia sonrió como una niña pequeña, todo lo que había pensado acerca de ese tema para que finalmente ser todo una mentira.

— Tal vez, pero se veía tan convencido. No importa, tal vez si no dijo nada los dos se delataron solos.

— Entonces será mejor que no nos vean. –Y sin decir otra palabra, Gray pisó el acelerador a fondo, la velocidad era una de sus aficiones.

.

.

.

Un extraño ruido perturbó los sueños de un peli rosado que seguía durmiendo, aún metido en su sueño no comprendía que ese sonido era alguien que demandaba su presencia en la puerta. Y de nuevo ese alguien golpeaba fuertemente, con más intensidad esta vez. Natsu abrió los ojos cuando sintió un arañazo en su rostro, claramente era su gato Happy que le pedía que callará ese alboroto para que pudiera seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Que molestos Happy! No dejan dormir al prójimo. –El gato se acomodó en las cobijas tratando de rellenar el vacío de su dueño y el oji verde se sentó en la cama para quedarse viendo un zapato por más de diez segundos mientras lograba despertarse completamente.

Y un nuevo golpe sonó molestando al peli rosa. — ¡Ya voy! –Gritó con exasperación.

En medio de su desorden Natsu caminó perezosamente hasta la puerta, por suerte para él su apartamento era pequeño y no tenía que caminar muchos pasos para llegar a la entrada principal.

— Abre la puerta, Natsu.-Esa voz que sus oídos acababan de percibir era conocida para él, pero era más real en ese momento que continuara siendo un sueño que ella estuviera ahí realmente. Frunció su ceño pero eso no lo detuvo para llegar a abrir la puerta, le dio tanta extrañes ver a Lucy Heartflia en ese lugar que no sabía ni que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no me contestabas el celular? -El Dragneel levantó su ceja un tanto escéptico, estaba completamente seguro que ella lo usaba para manipularlo, pero si ya tenía lo que siempre quiso, no entendía porque estaba allí.

— No noté que me llamaras. ¿Me necesitabas? -Mintió intentando dárselas de importante por un rato, pero se le hizo sumamente raro que Lucy entrará por su voluntad a su apartamento.

— ¿Cómo que si te necesitaba? En realidad no te entiendo, me das lo que necesito para ascender, pero dices que si lo publicó no te volveré a ver en la vida. Es como ver un semáforo y que este tenga un color rojo y verde. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Estoy atada de manos porque si quiero hacer esa historia, pero tú... ¡Agggghh que frustración! -Los ojos verdes de Natsu se abrieron cual canicas, se tardaba en entender las cosas, pero si lo que medianamente estaba procesando era cierto. Lucy estaba con él por gusto y no por necesidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Eres tan idiota! ¡No me hagas decirlo! -La rubia se sonrojó hasta la frente para luego relajar su semblante. Se llenó de valor para decir lo que toda la noche estuvo pensando confesarle. — Que no puedo publicar nada porque no quiero que te alejes de mi vida, esa condición que pusiste fue injusta y totalmente descabellada.

— Solo estás conmigo por la información que te pueda brindar de Gray y de la anorexica, ¿Por qué he de creerte? No me trates de ver la cara de estúpido.

— ¿En serio crees que saldría contigo por seis meses solo para conseguir información de Juvia? Si tu no me importaras en lo más mínimo ya te habría dejado. No soy tan masoquista. -Natsu negó con su cabeza cruzando sus brazos.

— No soy idiota, así que por favor vete.

— Déjame demostrártelo, no quiero que esto se acabe. -Y ante un sorprendido Natsu la joven se quitó la pequeña blusa que traía puesta dejando al descubierto sus enormes y redondos pechos, el peli rosa tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, por fin su Salamander iba a entrar de nuevo en acción.

_Listo hermosuras, fin del capítulo. ¿Que pensaban? Que el "noviazgo" de Gray y Juvia se pondría a La Luz. Pues no, una relación debe ser algo privado entre ellos y los dos deben evolucionar más para que sea considerado algo fuerte. Gracias por sus reviews y si quieren dejar uno pueden hacerlo, es gratis. _

_Contestando sus sexys reviews: _

_**Airyz00: **__Hola! En serio te hice llorar? No sabes cómo me encanta eso porque eso significa que verdaderamente le estoy llegando a mis lectores. Lamento hacerte llorar, pero si estaban pasando juntos por un mal momento. Gray con la depresión de haber sido "engañado" por Juvia y la peli azul con todo el mundo intentando de volverla añicos. Fueron feos momentos, pero tienes razón, Gray si pensó con cabeza fría y entendió que algo olía mal. Lyon es un chico confundido lleno de ese mundo de apariencias y algo idiota, vamos a ver qué pasa con él y Meredy. Espero en serio que te haya gustado y te mando un besote, gracias por leer. Adiós :3_

_**Lightkey27: **__Hola! Tienes razón al juzgar la lógica de Juvia, ella solo quiere que Lyon la deje de molestar y si, poco a poco se irán acercando esos dos hasta recordar porque terminaron juntos. Gracias por leer, te mando un beso y un abrazo, bye. _

_**Rirukasabe:**__ Holis! Meredy es la mejor, pobre chica que no recuerda lo que pasó, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Yoxitha94: **__Hola! Primeramente muchas gracias por tu review y bueno sí, déjame decirte que Juvia es tan miedosa y frágil que aún no ha logrado superar todo lo que vivió. Más adelante sabrás todo de Juvia y lo que contenía el vídeo. Ese mundo de apariencias es bastante complicado, pero por el momento no pasó nada. Gracias por leer y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Natt: **__Hola! ¿Como has estado? Yo sinceramente también hubiera encendido a golpes a Nano, pero Gray no puede lastimar a las mujeres. Meredy sufrirá unos momentos incómodos al no recordar nada, pero Lyon empezará a reaccionar y dejará de molestar a Juvia. Espero que todas las respuestas las hayas encontrado en esta actualización. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Nekonekodesu 3: **__Hola! Tienes razón, Gray conoce mucho a su chica y halló la verdad. Meredy es una gran chica, ella ha sabido entender a Juvia y la comprende demasiado, es la mejor! A Natsu le llego su noche buena, jajaja y yo apoyo la lluvia de chanclas. Gray es el más sensual hablando en italiano, ufff que hermoso. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Gray estaba a punto de perder el control y mandar a Nano a la pm, pero el supo que no sacaba nada golpeándola y solo defendió a su chica. Nano mmm puede que ataque, pero tiene que pensar bien las cosas y Gajeel puede que la vea en el otro capítulo así que solo espera. _

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Holis! Gray puso a todos en su lugar, defendió a su chica y lanzó a todos a la miércoles por ella, está bastante enojado con Natsu y todo se empieza a aclarar para las parejas. Pobre Meredy, es una buena chica, pero sabes que Lyon es hombre y cae ante la tentación. Tal ve haga la continuación, pero lo que no tengo es tiempo. En realidad puede que lo haga. _

_**Mj: **__Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review, no sabes cómo me gusta saber que hay allá lectores que leen aunque no comenten. Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	16. El peso de nuestro pasado

_Hola hermosuras!_

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y aún mejor con esta actualización. Les quiero mandar un saludo gigante a aquellas personas que me leen en las sombras y no dejan review porque sé que están allí. _

_**Advertencia: **__Este capítulo está lleno de drama y pueden quedar con demasiadas preguntas, si están dispuestos a asumir esto lean con toda libertad. (Yo tratando de ser seria) Ok no, lean, los quiero demasiado, disfruten._

* * *

Lucy estaba completamente anonadada tratando de recuperar el aliento, su mirada fija en el techo y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. Se encontraba tan sorprendida que no se podía mover ni un milímetro y salvaje su pecho bajaba y subía anormalmente de lo agitada que estaba.

Era totalmente increíble para ella lo que había acabado de pasar, siempre pensó que el peli rosa era tonto, algo distraído y sobre todo asexual, sin embargo el Dragneel le acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario complaciéndola como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, el joven había demostrado que era todo un animal en la cama y que lo que había contenido durante meses era una razón más para aprovechar lo que Lucy le había ofrecido.

La rubia sabía que Natsu había dejado algunas marcas temporales en su cuerpo, pero eso era lo menos relevante cuando había estado fantástico para ella. El peli rosa estaba en su cama apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y la vio con algo de gracia, en ese momento se sentía como un rey, el más macho de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy callada. –Y los ojos chocolate de Lucy se dirigieron al joven completamente desnudo para luego volver a mirar aquel techo algo agrietado y que demostraba que era un lugar bastante antiguo donde vivía el peli rosa.

— Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno. –Natsu sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa blanca y sumamente atrayente, sacó el pecho ligeramente marcando su territorio e imponiendo que era el que mandaba para luego dirigir su mirada al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

— Sorpresas te da la vida, Luce. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, como que Salamander se recupera en tiempo récord. –La rubia llevó su mirada al nombrado para morderse el labio inferior.

— Pues Salamander debe apresurarse si quiere una segunda ronda porque debo ir a trabajar. –El peli rosa dio un medio bote en la cama y en seguida se subió encima de ella sin aplastarla acercándose peligrosamente al rostro algo sonrojado de la rubia.

— No te irás de aquí, temo informarte que no te dejaré ir hasta que me sienta satisfecho. –Lucy sonrió y puso su dedo en los labios de Natsu para hacer fuerza y apartarlo de su rostro.

— Tengo que hacer la nota que me impulsará a mi ascenso. No más fotógrafa y periodista de quinta. –El peli rosa frunció el ceño e intentó volver a tomar una posición donde la tuviera a su merced.

— Sabes que Gray no puede salir en esa nota, ¿No es así? –inmediatamente la joven puso sus ojos en blanco para subir su ceja. — Vamos, no puedo decir que la anoréxica tiene un romance clandestino con un mesero cuando no puedo revelar su nombre ni las pruebas, es inventar un rumor y en vez de ascenderme por eso pueden echarme como a un perro. ¿Entiendes?

— Si publicas algo sobre Gray te olvidas de Salamander para siempre. –Pesadamente la rubia cerró los ojos para levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa que estaba tirada por todas partes.

— Tal vez Salamander sea el que sufra todas las consecuencias de tu decisión, porque sé que le gusto a él. –La chica picó uno de sus ojos chocolates y acarició suavemente al pequeño gato que dormía plácidamente encima de su blusa.

— ¡Luce ven aquí!

— Tengo que escribir. –Y coquetamente se agachó para recoger su falda mostrándole su hermoso trasero, el peli rosa tragó fuertemente toda la saliva y descubrió que Salamander ya estaba de nuevo activo.

— ¡Espera! –Trató de alcanzarla por el apartamento, pero ella salió rápidamente del lugar, debía jugar con él si pretendía poder publicar la historia con toda libertad, vería hasta qué punto aguantaría Natsu sin tocarla, pero sabía que tenía mucha paciencia ya que la había esperado cinco meses, tal vez la chica sería la que primero caería y eso era demasiado para ella.

.

.

.

— Que tengas un hermoso día. –Gray se balanceó al asiento donde estaba la chica para darle un tierno beso en los labios, Juvia sonrió cuando él se separó y se quedó frente a ella a unos cuantos milímetros para poder admirar su rostro.

— Tú igual –Y diciendo eso fue ella quien tuvo la iniciativa para unir sus labios con los de él, se separó fugazmente para luego esperar que él se bajara de su auto.

Gray se acomodó en la silla y vio a su alrededor, afortunadamente no había nadie que pudiera identificarlos y prácticamente habían salido bien librados de los medios o eso era lo que ambos creían.

— ¿Sabes? –Juvia se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para luego ver directamente a los ojos de Gray. — Juvia no sabe, dile lo que tengas que decir para llenarla de sabiduría. –Gray puso suavemente su mano en la nuca de la joven y ella lo vio disfrutando de esa sensación que le generaba el estar a su lado, se sentía tan bien que en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo no se moviera y poder seguir con él para siempre.

— Esto significa mucho para mí. –Gray sonrió levemente y alcanzó la mano de Juvia que estaba encima de una de sus piernas. Ella ladeó su cabeza haciéndole entender que no había comprendido del todo las palabras que el peli negro había pronunciado — Que hayas decidido arriesgar tu carrera por mi es espectacular. –Y antes de que pudiera refutar cualquier cosa la joven fue besada sorpresivamente. Quería decirle que no se ilusionara o que pensara que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado solo porque iba a presentarlo ante los medios.

— Gray, Juvia no... — Shh –El joven puso su dedo índice en los labios de la Loxar, sin meditarlo y causándole una gran sorpresa al Fullbuster la chica se abrazó al cuerpo del oji gris como si de una garrapata se tratara. — Tú aguantas a Juvia cada día, con su irritable forma de ser y con todos sus problemas, mereces que ella no te esconda como si fueras algún tipo de fenómeno. –Y una boba sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en los labios de Gray, él no era un chico de compromisos, le gustaba ser libre como el viento, pero ella lo capturó como si tuviera una especie de red y no quería que nada de eso se acabara.

— Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pero está claro que hemos llegado a un punto de aceptarnos tal y como somos. –La chica asintió y sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular, la realidad estaba solicitando su presencia.

Los ojos del peli negro viajaron a la pantalla de aquel aparato de última tecnología para maldecir mentalmente, a veces odiaba profundamente el trabajo de Juvia y la manera en la que esa casa de modas le robaba horas que podía compartir enteramente con él.

— Es el demonio –Susurró Juvia.

— Imagino que debe estar preocupada porque su diseñadora estrella no ha llegado al trabajo y han pasado veinte minutos. –Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron con horror, verificó la hora en su reloj y mordió su labio sumamente preocupada.

— Juvia ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya está muy tarde. –Gray acarició suavemente su mejilla. — Es mejor que te apresures si no quieres te regañen y no quiero ser el causante de eso. –El peli negro le pasó las llaves del carro y abrió la puerta para poder salir quedando frente a ella.

— Gracias... — Gray subió sus cejas ligeramente sin entender ni una sola palabra, la jovencita sonrió y sin bajarse del auto se pasó a la silla del piloto. — Por estar dispuesto a que los periodistas te jodan la vida. –él levantó los hombros para en seguida poner sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Los periodistas me importan muy poco, pero me gustaría que lo nuestro siguiera de esta manera, una relación es de dos y no quiero que se metan en nuestra intimidad. Hablaré con Natsu para que detenga la nota de Lucy o dejare de ser su amigo. –Juvia estiró sus labios haciendo un puchero para poner sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y sacar ligeramente su cuerpo por el hueco de la puerta.

— Por favor no pelees con él. –Gray bajó ligeramente sus gafas de sol para verla por encima de ellas. — No me pidas eso. Porque en serio me va a oír.

— Por favor. –Y la Loxar puso una cara de cachorro a la que Gray estaba dispuesto a ceder en cualquier momento.

— No funcionará, no trates de defenderlo porque no puedo permitir que se meta contigo de nuevo. -La joven suspiró profundamente, las palabras de Gray le agradaban porque estaba dispuesto a todo por ella aunque eso involucrara pelearse con su mejor amigo. Juvia encendió su auto y le lanzó un beso para luego poner la mirada enfrente y concentrarse en el camino.

— Haz tú mayor esfuerzo. –Dijo finalmente para manejar por las calles de París hacia la casa de modas, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en el espejo retrovisor cuando el auto ya había avanzado algunos metros. Gray era muy sexy, demasiado tierno y estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, Juvia debía preocuparse por eso, la última vez que sintió eso por alguien su corazón se rompió en pedazos, claramente esos sentimientos que él provocaba en ella significaban peligro y aunque intentará con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra eso, a ese punto ya era imposible.

El celular volvió a sonar y la joven maldijo fuertemente, golpeó el timón para contestar y así permitir que el alta voz en el carro se activará.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás? –quería gritarle en ese instante que estaba en la casa de su novio y que le importaba muy poco si la dejaba sin trabajo, pero la razón volvió a ella.

— El celular de Juvia no sonó, en realidad está demasiado apenada.

— En dos horas sale mi vuelo y necesito que estés acá en dos minutos o dejare a cargo a Lisanna. –Y eso la hizo abrir mucho sus ojos, la menor de los Strauss podía llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero si los humos se le subían, definitivamente si le daban algo de autoridad iba a hacerle la vida a cuadritos.

— Juvia llega en diez minutos, sabes que puedes dejarle todas las instrucciones en correo o encima de tu escritorio. –La peli azul odiaba cuando Mirajane se iba ya que le dejaba demasiado trabajo y llenar los zapatos de su jefa no era complicado, pero debía encargarse de muchas cosas.

— La próximas vez Juvia Loxar no habrá un lo siento que valga. –Y mientras manejaba la muchacha gesticulando arremedó el tono de la Strauss.

— Juvia lo siente. –Pero en realidad no lo sentía porque acababa de reconciliarse con su hombre y eso era mucho más importante que hacerse cargo de todo.

— Vuelvo mañana en la tarde, espero que no hayan problemas.

— No los habrán, que tenga un feliz viaje. –La joven antes de cortar la comunicación escuchó la sentencia.

— En una semana viajas con Lyon a Inglaterra, quiero que se hagan cargo de la publicidad y de dar algunas entrevistas allá, el evento de invierno es demasiado importante para la casa de modas. –Juvia negó con su cabeza sabiendo de antemano que a Gray no le gustaría esa noticia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se demorarían allá?

— De tres a cuatro días. Dile a esa niñita que tienes como asistente que empiece a hacer la agenda. –La joven manejaba a alta velocidad, no quería ir, pero si le decía que no, debía decir la razón y simplemente no iba a contarle que su novio era celoso y odiaba que estuviera cerca de Lyon.

— ¿Juvia puede llevarla con ella?

— Sabes que representa un gasto para mí, Juvia.

— Es tiempo de enseñarle como desempeñarse en un viaje, la manera de hablar, escoger y además hacerla conocer, Meredy ha demostrado que tiene muchas capacidades. –La mujer al otro lado de la línea lo dudo un poco y finalmente alzó sus hombros.

— Es tu decisión, dile que se encargue de los detalles. –una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peli azul. Con ella acompañándola ya iba a equilibrar las cosas y Gray no dudaría de ella porque ella la acompañaría a todas partes.

— Perfecto, Juvia acaba de llegar a la casa de modas, puede irse tranquila.

— Dejo las cosas en tus manos. –Juvia parqueó su auto y con elegancia caminó hacia el ascensor, marcó el número donde se encontraba su oficina y vio su reflejo por medio del espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes del artefacto automático. Era simplemente increíble como la mirada en sus ojos había cambiado, ya no era una mirada vacía o triste, sus ojos azules emitían felicidad y esperanza.

Al abrirse las puertas escuchó como la gran mayoría de los empleados la saludaban, ella estaba de buen humor y todos ellos lo supieron porque les devolvió el saludo. Meredy le sonrió al momento de verla sabiendo que las cosas habían mejorado para ella, pero sintió un frío en la espalda cuando Juvia cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio señalándole que la siguiera a la oficina.

La joven se quitó su chaqueta dejándola encima de la mesa a lo que Meredy corrió para dejarla en los percheros, con inseguridad se sentó cuando Juvia le indicó que lo hiciera y pasó saliva porque hace mucho tiempo no veía a la señorita enfadada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Juvia? –Juvia se sentó en su elegante silla de cuero para cruzar los brazos y dedicarle una mirada de falso enojo, aunque para Meredy podía ser muy real al punto de ponerle los nervios de punta.

— Se supone que si Juvia te cuenta algo es extremadamente confidencial, anoche Gray llegó a la casa de Juvia sabiendo absolutamente todo. –La oji verde mordió su labio inferior. — Creí que era lo mejor para ti, odiaba verte de esa manera, triste por él. Por favor perdóname, solo deseaba que volvieras a ser la Juvia feliz, no soportaba verte triste por algo que podía solucionarse.

— ¿Algo más que decir a tu defensa? –La peli rosa calló por un periodo de tiempo largo para después atreverse a hablar.

— Solo espero que le haya dado su merecido a la mujer que te golpeó. Es que si lo hubieras visto cuando le conté, estaba dispuesto a matarla por lo que te hizo. –Juvia sonrió para luego abrir sus ojos y acercarse a Meredy, no pudo aguantar su falsa seriedad por mucho tiempo ya que la curiosidad la venció.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le importó demasiado que esa mujer le haya hecho daño? -La jovencita miró a todas direcciones para que nadie escuchará de lo que estaban hablando para en seguida asentir con su cabeza. — Juvia, Gray se volvió loco, luego gritó y dijo que no permitiría que nadie se metiera con su chica. -La sonrisita boba se apoderó de su rostro y finalmente bajó su mirada.

— Tenías toda la razón, Gray entendió y no hizo preguntas. Juvia le contará todo sobre su pasado cuando sea el momento, ella ya no quiere tener secretos con él. Sin embargo nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no le hubieras dicho, porque claramente ella estaba tan asustada que no le iba a contar nada. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Juvia puede comprarte o conseguir lo que tu desees? A menos que sea la cura del hambre o la paz mundial -Meredy negó con la cabeza para inmediatamente poner su rostro serio.

— No hago esto para recibir ninguna recompensa, no me preguntes que quiero, no quiero nada, solo te eché una mano. -Se sentía hermoso, una linda sensación se apoderó del corazón de la joven al saber que contaba con ella, Juvia nunca había tenido amigas, ella había crecido siendo maltratada y rechazada por tanto jamás creyó que fuera importante para nadie.

— Gracias a ti ella pudo volver a estar con él, a dormir a su lado, sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo, por eso definitivamente Juvia te debe una, así que te ayudará con tu corazón. -Meredy ladeó su cabeza y negó con su cabeza, realmente no le gustaba que nadie supiera sobre los secretos más profundos que se encontraban muy dentro de su corazón, pero era más que obvio que Juvia sabía lo que sentía por Lyon.

— No es necesario.

— Claro que lo es, mira, Juvia te apoyaría hasta el final si estuvieras enamorada de otro imbécil, sin embargo ella cree que Lyon no es lo mejor para ti. Claramente si alguien enamorará a Lyon se lo quitaría a Juvia de encima, pero él es una persona confundida y ella no quiere que sigas sintiendo cosas por él. -La peli rosa asintió, ella también sabía que el corazón del peli plateado pertenecía a Juvia, pero en cierta parte no quería aceptarlo, su corazón era más testarudo que la Loxar.

— Créeme que me lo repito todos los días de mi vida y con lo que pasó debo saber que él solo se divirtió conmigo. Toda la noche intenté recordar cómo es que llegamos allí, si yo me entregue o simplemente aprovechó lo borracha que estaba, pero mis recuerdos solo me muestran que estaba en tu apartamento y ya. -La peli azul puso las manos en su boca intentando pensar, solo Lyon sabía lo que había pasado esa noche.

— No trates de pensar mucho en eso, a propósito Juvia quiere que te prepares psicológicamente y sentimentalmente. -Meredy abrió sus ojos intentando comprender sus palabras.

— Hay un evento en Inglaterra muy importante al que Juvia y Lyon deben asistir, tú acompañaras a Juvia.

— Dime que es una broma. -Para la desgracia de la peli rosa, Juvia negó con su cabeza. — Solo serán cuatro días, Juvia te necesita para que Gray no se enoje con ella y al mismo tiempo tú te beneficiaras aprendiendo demasiado.

— ¿Estás loca? No puedo viajar con Lyon durante cuatro días después de lo que sucedió, sería demasiado incomodo. No lo haré. -Y la joven chillando en desacuerdo intentó convencer a la peli azul sin éxito alguno.

— Ya está decidido, en una semana se irán. Por ahora a trabajar. -La peli rosa mordió su labio inferior y asintió con su cabeza, no podría decirle que no a su jefa.

.

.

.

El peli rosa entró por la puerta de empleados directamente a la cocina, no podía ocultar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, era prácticamente uno de los mejores días de su vida y esa sonrisa en sus labios demostraba que no iba a dejar que nadie le arruinara aquel sentimiento.

Gray por su parte estaba intentando calmar el enojo que sentía hacia su amigo, respiró profundo intentando no salirse de sus casillas porque ella le había pedido que no pelearán. Era imposible a veces controlarse, todo se había acumulado, no había podido desquitarse del todo con Nano y tal vez podía desquitarse con su amigo peli rosado.

— Tú –Lo señaló con su dedo índice levantándose de su silla, Natsu abrió los ojos para luego sonreírle abiertamente.

— No sabes todo lo que te tengo que contar, Gray. –La sonrisa desapareció lentamente de sus labios cuando vio el muy enojado rostro de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Que sucede, hermano? – Gray se quedó a una distancia prudente de Natsu para no ceder a la tentación y golpearlo en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a darme semejante puñalada por la espalda?

— ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada.

— No te hagas el idiota, Natsu. Le dijiste a Lucy sobre lo que tenía con ella y tras del hecho fuiste a su oficina poniéndola en peligro y siendo un completo idiota cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento. –Los otros meseros se habían quedado en completo silencio, ahora lo más interesante para ellos era escuchar la discusión e intentar descifrar que era lo que hacía que dos personas que habían sido amigos desde la infancia estuvieran discutiendo.

— No me digas que esa perra te volvió a enredar. –Inmediatamente Gray puso una de sus manos en sus sienes para calmarse y no perder el control.

— Imagino que esa fue una de las palabras que le dijiste. Natsu, somos amigos, pero te estás metiendo en un terreno en el que yo solo tengo acceso.

— ¿Y qué te dijo esta vez? Volvió a llorar diciendo que solo se había acostado con esos hombres porque estaba confundida o no, mejor dijo que podían hacer una orgía todos y que te necesitaba. –Odiaba que Natsu la juzgará, que dijera semejantes cosas cuando ella solo era un ser frágil dentro de una coraza que se había encargado de construir para que no la volvieran a lastimar.

— Si no hubieras actuado como un ser sin cerebro hubieras esperado a que yo te contara que ella estaba siendo amenazada por la estúpida de Nano. Pero es muy difícil para ti sentarte a pensar un poco, ¿No es así? –Natsu frunció el ceño y la vena en su frente empezaba a hacerse notar, las únicas veces que habían peleado fueron cuando Gray se había ido por el mal camino, en esa época donde era joven y tomaba decisiones estúpidas sin pensar en los demás, pero ya habían superado sus diferencias cuando el muchacho tomó conciencia y dejó las malas acciones, desde entonces son mejores amigos, es decir, siempre habían luchado por cosas sin relevancia, pero ahora era diferente porque habían mujeres de por medio.

— No puedo creer que después de lo que te dijo sigas detrás de ella. Te quité un peso de encima al hablar con Lucy de esa anoréxica.

— No la llames así.

— Eso es lo que es, solo que tú no quieres abrir los ojos y ver la verdad. ¿Sabes? No te había dicho nada antes porque no me gusta recordarte los errores de tu pasado, pero me cansé de que seas un idiota cada vez que se trata de esa idiota, la única razón por la que estás con ella, por la que aguantas su personalidad de mierda y la manera en la que te trata es porque físicamente es muy parecida a Moly y no has podido superarla después de tantos años. –El peli negro abrió los ojos para poner sus manos como puños y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo en el rostro.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionarla de nuevo! No estoy con ella porque me recuerde a Moly.

— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. –Natsu sonrió y golpeó a su amigo para que se quitara de encima, los presentes no se metieron en la pelea que se había pasado de lo verbal, por el contrario disfrutaban de los golpes y apostaron por quien ganaría.

— ¡No es cierto! Moly quedó en el pasado.

— Juvia solo es una versión mejorada de Moly, aún tienes remordimiento por lo que hiciste y tratas de reivindicarte pensando que puedes mejorar la vida de Juvia con tus tontas acciones. ¡Despierta de una buena vez! –Y en medio del alboroto el dueño del restaurante llegó para ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Yo en realidad la amo!

— Moly huyó porque tú... —Natsu detuvo sus palabras al saber que no podía delatar a su amigo delante de todas esas personas. — Solo quieres mejorar la vida de otra peli azul por el cargo de conciencia que tienes.

— Si le dices eso a Juvia podría creérselo y jamás te perdonaré si se aleja de mi, creyendo que no la amo.

— Solo crees lo que quieres creer. –Y Natsu se atrevió a dar el segundo golpe pensando que tal vez a golpes podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Obliga a Lucy a borrar todo lo que tiene sobre ella y yo.

— Oblígame.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? –El grito del anciano hizo que ambos hombres se separaran y que completamente quietos lo miraran con algo de horror.

— ¿Que les sucede a ambos? ¡Los comensales están a punto de llegar y ustedes hacen de mi cocina un circo! –Ninguno de los dos había visto tan enojado antes a Yajima, pero ambos estaban mucho más enojados el uno con el otro.

— Lo siento –como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados ambos hablaron al tiempo, pero el anciano había tenido un mal día y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ese tipo de espectáculos en su restaurante.

— Quiero que los dos salgan de mi cocina en este momento. –Gray abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, ese trabajo era el único que habían logrado conseguir sin tener los estudios que se necesitaban para lograr uno decente, si los echaban iban a estar en serios problemas para cumplir sus sueños, pero sobre todo perderían su fuente de ingreso y eso era bastante preocupante.

— Le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, pero por favor no nos deje sin trabajo. –Y Natsu pidió por clemencia, porque a diferencia de Gray el solo tenía ese trabajo.

— Saben que soy un jefe comprensivo, pero este tipo de acciones no las acepto, afuera pueden matarse si quieren, sin embargo en horas laborales ustedes están representando el nombre de mi restaurante. –Gray le regaló una mala mirada a Natsu para tomar sus cosas e irse del restaurante, el trabajo no tenía relevancia, su corazón era lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante porque tal vez su amigo tenía razón, podía ser demasiado factible que creyera amar a Juvia por su parecido con Moly.

.

.

.

Juvia había dejado las bolsas de sus compras encima de la mesa, había decidido ir al apartamento de Gray intentando hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida para sorprenderlo, ella iba a cocinar.

En ese momento pensaba que no podía ser tan difícil y que si seguía la receta al pie de la letra le iba a quedar muy rico, tal vez mucho más que a él.

El primer paso fue ponerse su nuevo delantal y se ató el cabello con una cinta, al saber que estaba con un atuendo pertinente a la ocasión sacó los objetos de las bolsas y lentamente fue alistado los ingredientes colocándolos en diferentes vasijas no sin antes lavarse muy bien sus manos.

Miró la receta y para su desgracia debía cortar unos vegetales, solo esperaba que al terminar su misión tuviera todos los dedos completos. Con el cuchillo, su peor enemigo, cortó los vegetales de una manera tan irregular que esperaba que la estética no fuera importante.

Puso la olla en la estufa con agua dispuesta a hacer una sopa y la cacerola para freír algunos ingredientes. La joven parecía lucir estresada, definitivamente eso no era lo suyo, pero por Gray estaba dispuesta a arriesgase y hacer cosas que jamás hizo. La cocina parecía ser un caos total, el orden no era una de sus cualidades y había regado algo de aceite por todas partes, eso solo había sido el comienzo de una serie de eventos desafortunados que tomarían más fuerza cuando la peli azul se dedicó a leer las instrucciones para seguir con la preparación de la comida.

La Loxar estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento el fuego se creó en una de las ollas, cuando vio el resplandor del fuego por medio de la ventana gritó asustada, buscó el extintor por todos lados, pero no halló absolutamente nada, nerviosa tomó la escoba para apagar el fuego, sin embargo las cerdas se prendieron, rápidamente puso la escoba en el platero y dejó que el agua fluyera, pero en medio de su angustia no tenía ni idea como detener el fuego que parecía extenderse.

Juntó agua con sus manos y en un inútil intento porque el fuego se apagará echó esas gotas encima de él, gritó pidiendo ayuda y en ese instante la puerta se abrió, Gray había llegado de su trabajo y se apresuró al escuchar los gritos. Vio el fuego en la cocina, sin dudarlo buscó el extintor amarillo tras la nevera y apagó el incendio. Luego vio a la muy angustiada peli azul que estaba muy asustada.

— ¿Qué haces acá? -Le gritó con enojo, aunque no estaba bravo con ella si no con él mismo, debía aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos si quería poder volver a la cara a Juvia sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, era verdad, Juvia era muy parecida a Moly, aunque la delgadez de la joven hacían que fueran completamente diferentes.

— Es día de operación Raccoon, Juvia quería hacerte la cena, esa página de internet decía que la preparación era a prueba de tontos, en realidad ella no supo en qué momento pasó todo. -El Fullbuster miró a su alrededor, el desastre de cocina que había quedado y respiró intentando calmarse. Al ver que no decía nada, Juvia se apresuró a hablar.

— Juvia lo siente demasiado, por favor perdónala. Te jura que mañana estará acá el mejor decorador de interiores arreglando los daños que ella causó. Si tu no hubieras llegado...-La muchacha cayó en cuenta que era demasiado temprano para que Gray estuviera en casa. — ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

— Quiero que vayas a casa, déjame solo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con Natsu? Juvia solo te causa problemas, en serio está muy arrepentida. -Y la joven no pudo contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba tan asustada por hacer todo mal.

— No es eso, solo quiero estar solo. ¡Vete a casa! -El muchacho sin decir ni una sola palabra más caminó a su habitación para encerrarse en ella, debía meditar en todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo en Juvia y la relación que ambos tenían, no podría seguir con ella si no estaba enamorada de ella, no sería capaz de hacerle daño. La joven se quedó viendo la puerta de la habitación de Gray, respiró hondamente y puso las manos en sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

— Realmente Juvia siente lo que pasó, por favor perdónala. -Y al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado algo en su interior dolió, asintió y tomó su bolso haciendo lo que él le pedía, tal vez no era momento de hablar y debía darle su espacio.

— Si necesitas alguien para hablar solo llámala, te contestará a la hora que sea, iría a cualquier lugar por ti si se lo pides. -Gray cerró los ojos tratando de no sentirse terriblemente mal, la joven salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se obligó a caminar lejos de allí y al voltear vio a un hombre peli negro abriendo la puerta del apartamento vecino que la miraba con sorpresa.

— ¿Ocean? -La jovencita abrió sus ojos y dejó caer su bolso de la sorpresa. No quería que fuera real, ella estaba decidida a dejar todo atrás, al verlo todos los recuerdos volvieron como bombas nucleares a su mente, Gajeel estaba frente a sus ojos.

— Gajeel -Susurró débilmente como si las mismas palabras en sí destruyeran su cuerpo.

* * *

_Bueno llegamos a un punto donde el pasado de ambos pesa demasiado, si quieren saber qué es lo que pasa no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Aquícontestaré sus sexys reviews: _

_**Yoxitha94: **__Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me dio demasiada risa lo que escribiste porque tienes mucha razón, Natsu finalmente lo usó para algo más que para ir al baño. Gray por su parte ha hecho un gran trabajo intentando salvar a Juvia, pero en parte él también necesita ser salvado aunque no se dé cuenta de ello. Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te haya gustado bastante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Rirukasabe: **__¡Hola! ¿Por qué soy así? ¿El final? ¿Natsu y Lucy? Bueno si quieres lemmon Nalu me dices, si no es eso aclárame, espero que esta vez de nuevo grites por la actualización. Te mando un beso muy grandote, cuídate. bye._

_**Natt Night: **__Holi, yo también creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi mejor amigo, para mi Natsu es inocente y quiere lo mejor para Natsu aunque en muchas ocasiones no sepa cómo hacerlo. Juvia está haciendo todo lo posible porque las cosas en la vida de Gray sean las mejores así tenga que sacrificarse y aguantar a Natsu que odia profundamente, ella lo quiere aunque no lo acepte. Y Lyon y Meredy tendrán su momento. Claro, tener una cuenta es muchísimo mejor porque automáticamente te notifica cuando actualizan y a mí me gusta mucho, yo empecé leyendo y luego me hice la cuenta y boom empeche a subir los fics. Aún hay más drama antes de que Juvia pueda decir lo que siente, pasarán muchas cosas más para que eso suceda, pero si el amor es verdadero todo lo soporta. Gracias por tus palabras, no saben cuánto animan, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Lolaaa: **__Hola, sabes que escribo con mucho amor, amo el gruvia y de antemano te agradezco por tus palabras. Bien pensaré como hacer el lemmon Nalu porque no me considero tan buena escribiendo de una pareja que no es la mía pero siempre hay que salir de la zona de confort, así que algún día lo haré. ¿Adivina que? Yo soy jodidamente cursi y amo cuando son así conmigo. Sin más te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico a la distancia, bye._

_**Juli: **__Holis, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, debo confesar que el Nalu no es mi pareja y que a veces me siento algo cohibida escribiendo de ellos, pero de seguro lo intentare y tratare de no deshonrar a mi vaca. Claro que soy muy feliz por el nivel de respuesta que mis fans tienen, porque un review motiva demasiado y sabes que lo que haces le gusta a muchas personas gracias a ello. Espero que sigan siempre dándome ese apoyo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu review, gracias ten una linda noche._

_**TERESA: **__Hola! Claro que me siento muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me dan los fans, todo el tiempo los reviews dan ánimo de seguir, por lo menos yo ando con millones de cosas que hacer en la u encima, pero acá sacó un tiempo para actualizar para robarles una sonrisa porque me motivan demasiado, espero que este cap te haya gustado demasiado y claro ustedes son mi todo, mi motor para seguir porque si no le llegó a nadie con mis palabras fracasaría como escritora. Muchas gracias en serio. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye. Cuídate mucho._

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Hola! Juvia casi la embarra diciendo que lo ama con locura y que por él da la vida, pero llegamos al punto dramático de la historia, el pasado les va a cobrar factura a los dos. Gray realmente está pagando en este fic lo idiota que es en los otros, jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico así bien gigante, te mando un beso y un abrazo bye._

_**Airyz00: **__Hola, Este Gray es el mejor, es amor es vida. Tienes toda la razón, ellos deben tener algo más intimo sin todos esos gusanos intentando saber como es su relación y hurgando. Tal vez si alguien los vio por ahí. Gray se enojo con Gray, pero Natsu le dijo la verdad en la cara lo que representará un gran problema para ellos. Hola, no tarde nada en actualizar contando el día que me dejaste el review, así que eso no cuenta. Espero que te guste el suspenso. Te mando un besote grandote, gracias por tu review._

_**Harmonie Roux: **__Hola! ¿Cómo estás? He visto que has dejado review en muchos de mis fics y eso me encanta. :D Voy a contestarlos tres en uno. Bueno te confieso que me gusta contestar más los reviews por este miedo que por mensaje privado así que te contestaré todo acá. En este fic Gray es sensual, un dios griego y alguien que la entiende demasiado. Todas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Juvia para que nos complazca de esa manera. Ambos son un par de loquillos, pero bueno llegamos a la parte dramática que espero que te guste. Bien y en general te quiero recomendar si te gusta el lemmon que creo que si y el incesto un OS que hice hace demasiado, se llama Juego prohibido. Gracias por tus reviews no sabes cuánto me encantan. Te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_Los quiero demasiado, no lo olviden y sean pacientes con las actualizaciones._


	17. Clues

_Hola hermosuras! Soy un zombie en final de semestre, estoy cansada de tanta cosa pero ya casi logro los anheladas vacaciones. Aquí su capitulo: _

Ambos se quedaron completamente quietos en el pasillo de aquel añejo y lúgubre edificio. Dominados por la sorpresa, estupefactos por el mundo enorme que en ese momento se hacía tan pequeño e insufrible, se miraron fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones se hacía notar levemente entre el frío viento de invierno que se colaba por la puerta de entrada.

Ella inmediatamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos para refregarlos intentando saber si era real aquello que le mostraban, efectivamente reconoció aquella voz varonil al nombrarla así hubieran pasado años desde que la escuchó por última vez y supo entonces que él estaba allí aunque las probabilidades de que fuera real eran de cero punto cero uno.

— Ocean –Volvió a repetir, casi como un susurro que intentaba por todos los medios de tomar fuerzas y volverse real, sí, no había duda. Gajeel había reconocido a la joven modelo que salía en revistas, pasarelas y que era una de las favoritas de la prensa por trabajar en una de la casas de modas más exitosas, el Redfox había seguido sus pasos desde que supo que la mujer que un día conoció se había convertido en Juvia Loxar.

— Gajeel –Los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas y en un débil intento se propuso no llorar. La peli azul había decidido renunciar a todo su pasado en una radical decisión, arrancando a cada uno que fue parte de el y el peli negro no había sido la excepción a sus acciones.

— ¿Qué haces en París? ¿Aquí, vives en este edificio? –Se atrevió a preguntar al reaccionar, puso sus pies fuertes contra el suelo, debía mantener el equilibrio y su fuerte carácter, de la Ocean que alguna vez conoció ese hombre de ojos rojos no quedaba absolutamente nada.

— Te busqué, te encontré, cuando vi que estabas cumpliendo tus sueños no tuve cara para mirarte después de lo que pasó. Entonces, supe que no debía interferir en tu vida e hice mi vida. –La chica sonrió levemente para luego bajar su mirada.

— Hablas como si hubieras tenido la culpa de lo que pasó. –Gajeel entristeció su mirada para luego hacer un puño con su mano derecha.

— Es que si yo no te hubiera dejado sola, ese idiota... — ¡Vamos! Me lo advertiste demasiadas veces y por tonta no te escuché. Era una niña ingenua que se estaba dejando llevar por unas palabras bonitas, nunca nadie me había amado, Gajeel y solo pensé, por un momento, por un instante que podía llegar a ser cierto. – No había razón para fingir ser la niña refinada y que llamaba la atención con su peculiar forma de hablar, ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza en sus labios para luego cerrar los ojos fuertemente y así obligar a los recuerdos tormentosos a salir de su mente.

— No sabes cómo le deje la cara a ese idiota de Bora cuando se negó a borrar el vídeo de la web. –La jovencita sonrió para negar con la cabeza. — Sabes que aquello que subes a la red jamás puedes recuperar, fue un gasto de energía, aunque me hubiera sentido satisfecha al ver cómo le dabas un par de golpes desde un portal de mala muerte como esos en los que publicó como se burlaba de mi. –Gajeel se sentía incómodo, durante más de cuatro años había esperado el momento en el que pudiera volver a ver a Ocean frente a frente y pedirle perdón, era su amiga y le debía protección.

— Realmente estoy muy arrepentido de haberme ido. –El peli negro apoyó su cuerpo en la pared, parecía como la culpa pesaba más que sus piernas, no podía soportar aquella situación, Gajeel siempre se consideró una persona fuerte, la ayudó cuando Ocean más lo necesitaba, pero estar frente a ella cuando se sentía culpable lo hacía sentirse terriblemente débil.

— Eras el mejor jugador del equipo, debías romper traseros y anotar muchos puntos para que el equipo tuviera una oportunidad en los juegos internacionales. ¿Sabes? No hay nada que perdonarte, fue mi responsabilidad, Bora no me obligó, tan solo me engaño de la manera más cruel e infame posible. –Cada vez que la peli azul pronunciaba el nombre de Bora parecía escupir veneno de su propia boca, su estómago se volvía un revuelto provocándole nauseas, Juvia lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

— Solo me fui cinco días y cuando volví ya no estabas en ningún lado. –La joven alzó sus hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

— Soy una experta en rehacer mi vida, Gajeel. No pude soportar el bullying que se incrementó después de eso, no podía controlar las horribles ganas de llorar, el dolor en mi corazón al saber que él no me amaba, que fui solo una estúpida y despreciable apuesta y lo que más detestaba era verme al espejo y no sentirme satisfecha con lo que veía. –La joven bajó su mirada casi confirmando que su cuerpo era delgado y que no iba a ser la de antes, eso era lo que la atormentaba día tras día.

— Yo siempre traté de encontrarte, tenía miedo que cometieras errores, no sabias como vivir fuera, siempre estuviste encerrada y sin relacionarte con nada ni nadie. –Juvia sonrió sarcásticamente casi recordando sus errores más relevantes, más detestables, aquellos que no la dejaban dormir por la noche.

— Para llegar a donde hoy estoy, Gajeel, hice cosas que me provocan asco de mí misma. En realidad pensé que mi vida sería mejor saliendo de la mansión, pero me di cuenta que las personas son crueles, juegan contigo y mi mayor conclusión es que este mundo es horrible en todos sentidos. –Gajeel caminó lentamente hacia Juvia, ella, algo asustada, con ese ardor de nuevo en el corazón y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla trato de huir de él dando pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con la puerta del apartamento de Gray que le indicaba que ya no había donde huir.

— Lamento no haberte protegido. –Y la chica dejó que Gajeel la abrazara fuertemente. Sus lágrimas salieron como si fuera de nuevo la niña encerrada en el sótano que pedía ayuda, aquella a la que nadie escuchaba o creía, esa a la que nadie nunca amó.

— Cálmate, ya estoy aquí.

— Quería quitarme la vida, pensé que no podía seguir. Odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dentro del apartamento Gray se sentó en la cama e hizo silencio, podía jurar que había escuchado llorar a Juvia y pensó en qué tal vez había sido algo rudo con ella, no era para menos, primero la pelea con su mejor amigo para después ver su apartamento casi destrozado a manos de Juvia, si no explotó con ella fue porque sabía que la Loxar era extremadamente sensible y simplemente no quería discutir con ella. Tal vez solo quería huir de la posible verdad de que solo la amaba por su parecido con Moly.

— Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Ocean. –y la joven asintió y se separó de Gajeel para en seguida limpiarse las lagrimas, sintió movimiento dentro del apartamento de Gray y volteó a ver la puerta, la luz de la sala se encendió colándose por debajo de la puerta siendo visible para la peli azul e inmediatamente ella puso el dedo índice en su boca para indicarle al peli negro que hiciera silencio.

— Juvia, ¿Estás ahí? –El fullbuster suspiró hondamente y dudó en abrir la puerta poniendo su mano en la perilla.

— Pudiste haberte hecho daño y no fue un gran día en el trabajo, perdóname por pedir que te fueras, pero necesitaba estar solo para pensar. -Estaba completamente seguro que ella estaba allí afuera, cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta no había nadie, con sus ojos inspeccionó el pasillo, la Loxar no estaba en ningún lado, suspiró profundo y entró de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba tiempo y algo de espacio para pensar las cosas, llegó a la conclusión que era mejor no ver ni hablar con ella por un tiempo para saber si lo que sentía en su corazón era amor o una confusión por su parecido con Molly. Apagó el celular que tenía para comunicarse con Juvia y fue a la cama ignorando el desastre en la cocina para luego intentar dormir, tal vez el olor a chamuscado no le ayudaba en nada a cumplir su propósito.

— Creo que ya es seguro. –Susurró Juvia desde las escaleras viendo detenidamente la puerta del segundo piso, aquella que pertenecía al apartamento de Gray.

— Es decir que eres la novia escandalosa del idiota de mi vecino. –Juvia se quedó viendo a Gajeel por un momento y al saber el porqué de su comentario sus mejillas se enrojecieron tan velozmente que el color llegó a su frente.

— Él no es mi novio, sabes que se mejor que nadie que el amor no existe, Gray solo es un juego para mí y lamento que nos hayan escuchado mientras los dos estábamos...Bueno, ya sabes...esa vez estaba molesta de la amistad que Gray tenía con Levy. –Gajeel sonrió levemente para acariciar la cabeza de la joven como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Sabía que había una contradicción en la frase que la peli azul acababa de pronunciar, ella en parte aceptaba que estaba celosa, pero le decía que el muchacho solo era un juego para ella, entonces debía ser un juego muy importante para Juvia si llegó a sentir celos de su inocente y tierna novia.

— Gray es un buen hombre, trabaja duro por sus sueños y parece que te quiere por lo que ha hablado con Levy. Que irónica es la vida, ¿Quién iba a decir que hablaba de ti?

— ¿Le cuenta sobre mi? –El Redfox afirmó y ladeó su cabeza intentando recordar las palabras de Levy, en ocasiones llegaba tan cansado del trabajo que fingía que la escuchaba cuando le contaba cosas sin relevancia para él, temas como de la novia de su vecino.

— Creo que dijo que eras hermosa y tierna...Ocean, no dejes que tu pasado arruine tu futuro, deja todo atrás. –Con su triste mirada clavada en el suelo le hizo entender a Gajeel que el peso de su pasado era muy fuerte, que sus traumas cada noche la seguían, que temía que alguien más destrozara los pocos fragmentos sobrevivientes de lo que era su corazón.

— No puedo decir que todo estará bien, que tu futuro con él está garantizado y que te amará toda la vida porque no puedo ver lo que pasará en algunos años, sin embargo quiero que descubras que es lo mejor para ti, aprende a quererte como eres, la belleza está expresada en el mundo de incontables maneras, cada mujer es diferente y la autoestima se crea mirándote en el espejo y aceptando como fuiste creada. -Gajeel frunció se ceño y con su enorme mano capturó la muñeca pequeña y delgada de la joven. — Esto a la única que hace daño es a ti, ¿No ves que eres el ejemplo de millones de muchachitas que te ven? Tú eras hermosa, Ocean, ahora pareces un saco de huesos que complace a una sociedad hipócrita que disfruta de discriminar y bajarle la autoestima hasta el suelo a las mujeres.

— Yo no era hermosa, cada día mi madre me lo recordaba cuando rompía las malditas dietas que me ponía, cuando ella me metía en el sótano, cuando me encerraba por días sin darme nada de comer o cuando me ahogaba en la piscina para que aprendiera la lección y nuevamente me sumergía en el agua disfrutando de cómo me ahogaba una y otra vez. Cada día fui rechazada de las maneras más crueles por ser gorda y a mí no me importaba, yo era feliz como había venido al mundo, pero la sociedad quiere que seamos todas delgadas, siguiendo un maldito molde y finalmente siento una versión copiada de un estereotipo y créeme que es más divertido estar del otro lado donde nadie te juzga por ser diferente, donde todos te admiran por ser un saco de huesos, ¡Yo jamás volveré a ser como era antes! -Los ojos de la joven eran enojo puro, nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y acarició su cabello en repetidas ocasiones en reflejo a una conducta que intentaba aislar los maltratos de su infancia y adolescencia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar ayuda profesional? -La chica negó rápidamente con su cabeza y tomó sus cosas haciendo ademan de irse. — Nadie puede saber por lo que pasé, no quiero que le cuentes a nadie, Gajeel. Los medios pueden enterarse y puedo ir a la cárcel por falsificación de documentos, me deportarían a Estados Unidos y mi vida terminaría.

— Ocean, los doctores por ética profesional no pueden revelar nada de lo que tu les comuniques. No te asustes, piénsalo, ellos pueden ayudarte a superar todo lo que pasaste.

— Pensaran que mis problemas no tienen relevancia. Dirán que... — El hecho de que no hayas sido abusada sexualmente no le quita relevancia al maltrato físico...yo nunca olvidare el día que te vi colgada en la pared, con tus hombros casi dislocándose y tus piernas llenas de morados. -La joven sonrió para disimular lo chocante que era recordar. — Me había comido un pastel de chocolate entero, mi madre me colgó esperando que mis brazos se atrofiaran y no lo volviera a hacer. -Pesadamente la joven se sentó en el escalón y vio sus largas uñas pintadas de azul. — Si no me hubieras visto ese día probablemente estaría encerrada en el sótano, mi madre me hubiera vendido por dinero a cualquier enfermo y tendría hijos a los que maltrataría esa puta.

— Pero estás aquí, segundos después de quemar el apartamento de tu n...de tu compañero sexual mientras has probado la fama y llegaste a ser la diseñadora de nombre que siempre quisiste. -La joven sonrió fuertemente, con una carcajada que Gray desde su cuarto oyó y que creyó que era su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Se rió de ella misma intentando apagar el fuego y de lo tonta que se sintió al ver que fracasaba en una cosa tan sencilla.

— Es como si hubiera tocado la cocina y algún tipo de maleficio se hubiera activado, aún no se de donde vino el fuego, debiste haberme visto tratar de apagarlo, lucia patética. –La joven entre risas le explicaba con señas a Gajeel lo que había hecho.

— Déjale el trabajo de cocina a ese idiota, no te vuelvas a acercar a una cocina por la seguridad de todos ¿ok? -La muchacha sonrió para luego ver un punto fijo del corredor.

— ¿Sabes? Él hace que las cosas se vean diferentes, cuando conversamos siento que mi vida tiene sentido, que le importo y que me protegerá, sus brazos son simplemente el mejor remedio para todo lo que me aflige y me hace sonreír verdaderamente. –Y ahí estaba, Gajeel proyectaba en ella ese sentimiento de paz y amistad, Ocean podía hablar de sus traumas más profundos con él porque sabía que él la entendería y la aconsejaría de la mejor manera, su cuerpo automáticamente respondía ante tal confianza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que su corazón hablara y aceptó todo lo que Gray Fullbuster provocaba en ella.

— Geehee, parece que tu corazón se resiste a la idea de que el amor no existe. -la joven dándose por vencida levantó los hombros y puso la cabeza en el hombro de Gajeel tal y como lo hacían cuando eran los mejores amigos. — Siempre quise agradecerte por sacarme de esa vida de porquería, pero tenía miedo de volver a vivir mi pasado y por eso jamás tuve el valor de buscarte.

— La vida se encargo de re encontrarnos, parece que ambos nos debíamos explicaciones y disculpas.

— Jamás entenderé a la cruel y caprichosa vida, pero esto deja que nuestras cuentas pendientes se resuelvan...Hablando de cuentas pendientes ¿Sabes algo de mi madre? -Sabía que renunciar a su vida anterior incluía no saber nada de las personas que hacían parte de ella, pero Juvia no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, no deseaba quedarse con esa espinita que le atravesaba la garganta. Gajeel asintió, hablar de esas personas que tanto dañaron a su amiga le costaba demasiado. — La empresa de tu padre quebró después de la llegada de los chinos al mercado, no pudo competir contra la ferocidad de sus acciones y mucho menos con sus precios bajos. Tú madre desquiciada y aterrada por ser pobre culpó de todo al señor Phantom, días después el cuerpo de tu padre apareció, lo asesinó con un veneno de ratas. –La oji azul abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras se abrazaba a si misma intentando procesar todo lo que su amigo decía.

— Una vez tuve el valor de decirle que mamá me maltrataba. Solo tenía ocho años cuando rió a carcajadas burlándose de mí. Papá siempre supo lo que me hacían, Gajeel, pero él me odiaba, me echó la culpa de tener una vida infeliz al lado de mamá y por eso jamás impidió que me lastimaran, él no era mejor que mamá.–Juvia tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones para entrar en razón.

— Cada persona recoge lo que siembra. Ocean.

— ¿Y mamá? ¿Se fugó? –Gajeel negó con su cabeza. — La metieron a la cárcel, escuché que las presas le hicieron la vida imposible. En la carta que encontraron con su cuerpo sin vida admitía que todo lo que hizo fue para que te convirtieras en lo que hoy eres, una modelo hermosa con una perfecta apariencia. –La joven sintió como su estómago se revolvía, puso las manos en su boca para aguantar las ganas que tenía de vomitar, Gajeel había omitido los detalles para que no fuera dura la situación para la joven.

— No quiero ser lo que ella quería que fuera. –La joven negó con su cabeza mientras la sostenía con ambas manos.

— Pues se todo lo contrario, Ocean. Vive feliz, al máximo cada día como si fuera el ultimo. Apartaré de este mundo de apariencias y fama, ten muchos hijos a los que ames más que a tu vida y un esposo con el cual pelear, pero al final del día sabrás que están juntos por amor y lo abrazaras cada noche diciéndole que es muy importante en tu vida. Trázate un camino de objetivos y cúmplelos. Ocean la fórmula de la felicidad está a tu alcance.

— Pero el amor no existe, Gajeel. Él no se quedará conmigo después que le diga como obtuve mi puesto actual.

— Si no es él, Ocean. Será otra persona. Eres joven, aún te faltan muchas cosas por vivir. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos buscando ayuda? Te prometo que te acompañaré a cada una de tus citas con el psicólogo.

— Lo intentaré, pero dame algo de tiempo, quiero contarle a Gray, no deseo ocultarle nada y con eso me refiero a absolutamente nada. –El peli negro sacó el celular de su bolsillo al sentir la vibración en su pierna, vio el mensaje en la pantalla y sonrió.

"_¿Dónde estás? Sabes que me preocupo cuando llegas tarde". _

— Es Levy –Dandole una explicación no pedida, la joven entendió que su mejor amigo había encontrado una persona especial y se alegraba por eso.

— Creo que debes irte o la seguirás preocupando, Levy es una buena chica, me salvó de una reportera sin siquiera conocerme. –Gajeel rió negando con la cabeza.

— Pensamos que esa rubia era una policía porque para que nos pagaras tanto solo significaba que estabas envuelta en problemas con la mafia. –La joven sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

— Aún tenemos mucho que hablar. –Juvia asintió con su cabeza y bajó las escaleras.

— Dime cuando tienes libre, tal vez podamos reunirnos con tu novia. –El Redfox bajó tras Juvia hasta detenerse en su puerta.

— Adiós, Ocean. –Susurró, sin embargo la muchacha se detuvo para mirarlo a la distancia.

— Ahora soy Juvia Loxar. –Y con ese acto salió del edificio de Gray, aunque las noticias que había recibido no eran nada bonitas un peso se quitó de encima, ella por primera vez sintió como si un ciclo inconcluso por fin se cerraba, Juvia estaba feliz.

.

.

.

— Eres un asesino... — Espera déjame explicarte, Moly. Nunca fue mi intención.

— Ojalá te pudras en la cárcel, ¡Asesino! –Y unos ojos azules lo miraban con odio, despreció y sobre todo mucha decepción.

— Por favor, nunca quise...-De un brinco despertó cubierto en sudor, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la correccional, estaba en su cama y había tenido la pesadilla de siempre. Se secó rápidamente el sudor y vio la peluca negra de Juvia con algunas de las pertenencias de la joven, se acostó sin ganas de realizar ninguna acción y le dio la espalda a aquellas cosas que le recordaban a Juvia, por un momento solo quería que lo que Natsu dijo no fuera cierto.

Un ruido insistente en su puerta se hizo presente cuando se quedó viendo a uno de sus zapatos, intentando pensar, haciendo comparaciones entre Moly y Juvia, tratando de descifrar lo que había en su corazón.

Se levantó con un humor terrible y abrió la puerta de su apartamento de mala gana, se sorprendió al ver una flota de hombres en su puerta vestidos con ropa de trabajo.

— Buenos días, nos llamaron para una remodelación. –Gray abrió sus ojos grandemente, sabía que Juvia en ocasiones llegaba a exagerar las cosas, pero con esto se había pasado.

— Solo necesitan pintar la cocina.

— La señorita que nos contrató nos pidió una remodelación completa y eso es lo que haremos. –Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y con todas esas personas moviendo sus cosas de un lado a otro no tuvo otro remedio que salir y buscar un refugio, un lugar donde pudiera reflexionar.

.

.

.

— ¿Crees que ya no quiera volver a ver a Juvia por lo que hizo en su cocina? –La señorita de ojos verdes despegó sus ojos de su pantalla para ver a una peli azul muy preocupada y que no dejaba de llamar de una manera enfermiza a su novio peli negro.

— Tal vez se quedó sin batería.

— No, desde anoche no responde los mensajes de Juvia y es prácticamente imposible que en veinticuatro horas no haya conseguido un enchufe, ella siente algo en su corazón. Como un mal presentimiento. –Meredy se levantó y puso la mano en el hombro de la joven.

— No hagas de todo una tragedia, debe estar algo enojado, se le va a pasar en unas horas. –por instinto la peli azul vio su reloj y movió sus dedos en repetidas ocasiones sobre la mesa de madera entrando en una sincronía que daba luz a un ligero sonido con ritmo.

— Se que te dije que íbamos a trabajar juntas en esto toda la noche, ¿Te parece si lo dejan para mañana? Aún hay tiempo de sobra y Juvia no se puede concentrar -La peli rosa suspiró dándose por vencida y cerró su laptop para hacer un montón de sus cosas y así poder alistar todo más rápido.

— Trabajaré en casa y te mostraré mis avances. ¿Te parece? –La peli azul sonrió y tomó su teléfono.

— Juvia pedirá un taxi para las dos. –Meredy asintió con su cabeza demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con la idea y como un rayo la idea del viaje volvió a su mente.

— No puedo ir a ese viaje. Si la situación ya es demasiado incomoda en la casa de modas no puedo imaginar cómo será con nosotros tres solos. –Al teclear toda la información en la aplicación para pedir el taxi Juvia vio a la muy preocupada peli rosa.

— Si puedes, va a ser una experiencia magnífica para ti, aprenderás muchas cosas y Lyon puede irse al infierno. Recuerda que fue lo que pasó, tal vez ese viaje sirva para que los dos revivan el fuego y terminen de nuevo en la cama. –Abochornada Meredy le lanzó un borrador a la Loxar mientras está se reía a carcajadas de su escandalosa reacción.

— Te odio, eres una tonta. –Juvia sonrió y le indicó que bajaran para juntas tomar el taxi.

.

.

.

La joven entró en la cocina con la peluca puesta con el único propósito que nadie la identificará, con su mirada azul buscó a una cabeza peli negra, al no hallarla se atrevió a preguntarle a unos de los meseros que se encontraba en su descanso sobre su paradero.

— Disculpe señorita, esta área es solo para el personal. –La muchacha asintió y con sus ojos siguió buscando, casi como si estuviera desesperada por no saber absolutamente nada de él. — ¿Sabe si Gray descansa hoy? –el joven la vio con extrañes, levantó una ceja al darse cuenta que Gray tenía un mal gusto al enamorarse de mujeres tan delgadas y finalmente alzó los hombros, no es como si le importara lo que sucedía con su compañero.

— Gray y Natsu fueron despedidos anoche, se estaban peleando por una mujer. –Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron grandemente, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que ella se lo había advertido y que precisamente eso era lo que deseaba evitar. Supuso entonces que Gray debía estar muy enfadado con ella porque se sentía responsable de que hubiera perdido a su amigo.

— ¿Y fue fuerte? ¿En realidad perdieron sus trabajos para siempre?

— Puedes preguntarle directamente a Natsu. –El mesero señaló en dirección a un peli rosa que hablaba en súplicas con un anciano.

— Por favor reconsidérelo, hemos trabajado años para usted. –El anciano cruzado de brazos tenía la mirada puesta en su restaurante y los comensales que tranquilamente conversaban.

— Dile a Gray que es la última oportunidad que les doy.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias, le juro que se va a arrepentir, digo, que no se va a arrepentir. –Y dándole besos en la mano el peli rosa sonrío para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida, Juvia se quedo estática en su puesto y respiró profundamente pidiendo autocontrol.

— Hola Natsu, ¿Los dos pueden hablar? –Y el Dragneel frenó en seco al escuchar esa conocida voz, ni siquiera la había notado en el espacio prácticamente vacío en el que estaba.

— ¿Que diablos haces aquí? –Para no llamar la atención de nadie salió del restaurante y esperó que Natsu la siguiera, el muchacho salió con algo de desconfianza y se cruzó de brazos a cierta distancia de ella.

— Mira, Juvia no estaría aquí si no fuera por Gray y porque tú eres una persona importante en su vida.

— Lo era antes de que tú llegaras y lo arruinarás todo. –La Loxar bajó su mirada, ella quería lo mejor para Gray y aunque le doliera aceptar Natsu debía acompañarlo.

— Juvia le pidió a Gray que no peleará contigo porque sabía que eso terminaría mal. Ahora no quiere contestar las llamadas que ella le hace.

— Por fin entró en razón, solo está contigo por...-Y calló, porque si Natsu hablaba de Moly podía agrandar la pelea y tal vez estaba loco, pero en ese momento le parecía que Juvia estaba sufriendo, que estaba muy preocupada por Gray y debía importarle mucho al renunciar a su orgullo y hablar con él.

— Juvia solo te pide que hables con él, arreglen las cosas, por favor no mezcles unas cosas con otras, ódiense los dos en silencio sin involucrar a Gray. ¿Te parece? –Y frunciendo el ceño le dedicó una mala mirada a la peli azul.

— Él es el que debe disculparse. –Juvia respiró profundo y lo vio con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— No importa quien tuvo la culpa, ¿No es más importante conservar una amistad? –Diciendo esa frase a manera de reflexión caminó alejándose de Natsu, su corazón estaba muy asustado, solo quería que Gray diera señales de vida.

"_Hola, Juvia sabe que está a punto de llenar tu buzón y que ya te ha dejado millones de mensajes, pero en serio ella está muy arrepentida por todo, quiere que sepas que eres muy importante y que debe decirte algo demasiado relevante, solo llámala". _

_._

_._

_._

El olor a casa nueva inundaba las fosas nasales del joven, Juvia se había encargado de dar la orden de cambiar hasta el ultimo cajón, cuando volvió a su apartamento no era ni la mínima expresión de lo que era, ahora todo lucia nuevo, reluciente y con un ligero toque a ella, ese apartamento decía Juvia en todas partes como una especie de mensaje subliminal.

Vio cómo su pantalla se encendía de repente acompañado de una serie de vibraciones, asumió que era Juvia de nuevo llamándolo, como por setenta vez en la última hora.

Cerró los ojos, habían pasado dos días desde que le dijo a Juvia que se fuera y no se había comunicado con ella, aparentemente deseaba despejar las dudas en su corazón y aunque se sentía confundido extrañaba mucho la sonrisa de la peli azul, lo atrevida, mandona y frágil que era, deseaba con todo su corazón verla, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Moly rondaba en su mente como si sus recuerdos poseyeran espinas que se clavaban dolorosamente en su cerebro y luego las escenas locas, felices e inusuales representadas como una ola rápida y poderosa lo embriagaban, Juvia estaba ganando ya que cada vez que pensaba en ella recostada en su pecho o en lo mucho que había cambiado, solo estaba consciente de que la necesitaba a su lado.

Tomó su celular para llamarla y decirle que se vieran, que necesitaba que con sus largas piernas le hiciera olvidar el pasado, sin embargo en ese momento un mensaje se clavó en su pantalla de inicio casi burlándose en su cara de sus planes. "_Juvia se va con Lyon a Inglaterra". _

Releyó el mensaje y su respiración se agitó por arte de magia, la vena en su frente se marcó y con sus dedos aplicando gran fuerza sobre la pantalla buscó el número para llamar a la joven, ahora era el turno de la peli azul, el timbre sonó y sonó, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

— Juvia le va a contestar.

— ¡No! –Meredy detuvo la mano de Juvia que estaba dispuesta a tomar el celular y contestarle al ahora muy insistente Gray que buscaba respuestas. — Ahora es tu turno, tu también puedes jugar su juego.

— Pero por fin quiere hablar con Juvia.

— Déjalo sufrir un poco más. Por ahora terminemos el trabajo, ¿Si? –Con una fuerza de voluntad extremadamente débil la peli azul asintió y sintió un movimiento en la vacía oficina, todos se habían marchado y debido a la avanzada hora solo podía sospechar de una persona.

— ¡Juvia! –Gritó histérico mientras la señalaba, Meredy vio a la Loxar y espero a que esta le diera una señal. Podía quedarse y defenderla o irse y darles la privacidad que necesitaban.

— Llévate mi auto –Y la jovencita se levantó de su silla cogiendo todas sus cosas a una velocidad increíble, salió de la escena en la que se había reunido una gran concentración de ira, pero sobre todo de tensión sexual sin ser casi notada.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –Fingiendo que la presencia de Gray no la afectaba vio su computador para luego sentir como unos furiosos pasos se acercaban a ella con más ferocidad.

— ¿Tienes que si quiera preguntar? –Gray mostró el mensaje con enorme zoom en su celular, Juvia lo ojeó y siguió con el diseño. — ¡Ah eso! Sí, se van la próxima semana.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Acaso se te olvido leer o que? –Ese comentario le dolió y más porque provenía de la antigua Juvia que conoció y no de esa que estaba intentando cocinar en su apartamento poniendo su seguridad en riesgo por él.

— No Juvia, no se me olvido leer, solo es que no puedes irte con ese idiota a otro país.

— Claro que Juvia puede, ¿Quien se lo va impedir? –Eso era un reto y Gray estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, la joven se quedó con el mouse en la mano y el cable salió disparado de la Mac al ser testigos de la fuerza que el peli negro imprimió en la silla que la separó del computador en seguida. Rápidamente la alzó mientras ella daba patadas al aire intentando oponer resistencia.

— ¡Baja a Juvia! ¡Bájala ahora! -Los papeles salieron a volar en diferentes direcciones cuando Gray la empujó en la mesa, la joven abrió sus piernas en un baile sensual para recordar el siguiente paso de su coreografía, dejar que su pareja de baile se acercara y así sacar sus pechos para verse provocativa y atrevida.

— No irás a ese viaje –Sentenció el Fullbuster mientras despejaba el camino corriendo la falda de Juvia para finalmente tener acceso a su parte intima.

— Esto no es una democracia, voy y punto. –El muchacho gruñó para tomarle fuertemente la cara desde el mentón, la joven podía tener mucho parecido con Moly, pero Gray había descubierto que la amaba solo a ella, que era únicamente suya y que no iba a permitir que se alejara de su lado por estúpidas dudas que tenía.

— No voy a dejar que vayas, te secuestrare y amarrare a mi cama. –La joven sonrió y mordió su labio inferior con descaro provocándole a Gray unas inmensas ganas de entrar en ella y hacerla aprender la lección de una manera ruda.

— Juvia quiere ver que lo intentes. –El joven se inclinó y tomó los labios de la joven, con culpabilidad, con miedo, sabía que ella estaba haciéndole eso para llamar la atención y que si algo pasaba en ese viaje era enteramente su responsabilidad por dudar de su amor.

Suspiró y la beso suavemente haciéndole entender que la amaba, que no quería que se alejara de su lado, que era un idiota por haberse comportado de esa manera. Y como por arte de magia para ella todas sus preocupaciones se habían acabado, vivir con la incertidumbre de que si él la iba a dejar la estaba matando lentamente, lo abrazó para sentir que era él, que era cierto que estaban juntos, en ese instante solo eran dos personas haciendo el amor de una manera cuidadosa y muy lenta.

— Lamento no haber contestado tus mensajes, estaba muy enojado por lo que hiciste, pudiste haberte hecho daño. –Mintió, porque no quería decirle de la existencia de Moly y empeorar su reconciliación. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas en contra de su voluntad, odiaba que los sentimientos la hicieran ver débil, pero estar sin él y por un error de ella era demasiado.

— Juvia solo quería prepararte la cena, lo siente mucho, perdónala. –Las lágrimas en los ojos de Juvia lo hacían sentirse el doble de culpable, lentamente la acostó en la mesa del escritorio mientras Juvia se acomodaba para no caer de el.

— No hay cámaras, ¿No es así? –La joven negó dándole la razón y vio como el joven bajaba sus pantalones y le mostraba su miembro hinchado y listo para la acción.

— Yo me comporté como un niño al no contestar tus mensajes. –La joven lo vio con un puchero y Gray contuvo las ganas de reír al descubrir que estaba frente a su chica frágil, no iba a perderla, ya no iba a dejar que su pasado lo alcanzará, en ese momento solo deseaba poder construir un futuro a su lado.

Suavemente entró en ella mientras la joven apretaba la falda que aún llevaba puesta. Mordió su labio inferior al parecerle emocionante el lugar donde se encontraban y alcanzó con sus pies uno de sus cajones. Lo abrió y le indicó a Gray con la mirada que viera dentro de él.

— Saca las llaves doradas –el Fullbuster hizo caso mientras se quedaba quieto en su interior. La peli azul le ofreció la mano a Gray para que la ayudara a sentar y suavemente se enrolló en su cuello quedando cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Ves esa oficina grande? –Gray vio en dirección a donde Juvia señalaba y le asintió con la cabeza.

— Es la oficina del demonio, es tiempo de salarsela un poco. –Gray sonrió ante la travesura y la cargo hasta ella. Algo torpe abrió la puerta con Juvia en brazos para luego con una patada terminar de abrir en su totalidad.

Un silbido salió de la boca de Gray al ver lo grande que era, dejó a la joven encima del escritorio pensando en todo lo que podía hacerle en cada uno de los rincones de ese cuarto y su morbo subió.

— Siéntate ahí –Le pidió Juvia, el joven ni corto ni perezoso le hizo caso para sentirse como un rey en esa enorme y cómoda silla. Juvia lentamente se deshizo de su blusa para en seguida mostrarle sus generosos y grandes pechos que rebotaron por la acción.

— Ven aquí –Gray palmeó sus piernas y la joven sensualmente caminó a él para enseguida subirse sobre él. El peli negro dejó que ella llevará el ritmo, la velocidad y la profundidad, era su derecho al saber que Gray se había equivocado.

Entre besos, gotas de sudor y una que otra palabra de ternura el joven la abrazó fuertemente casi rogándole que no se fuera, la Loxar después de experimentar un placer sublime se aferró a él completamente quieta y susurró con ternura. — Juvia solo quiere que le tengas confianza. –El joven cerró los ojos como si fuera muy difícil lo que ella le pedía.

— Claro que te tengo confianza, pero a él no.

— Juvia le pidió a Meredy que la acompañara. Las dos dormirán en una habitación así que se cuidarán la una a la otra. –Gray sonrió como un niño satisfecho y la abrazó pegando sus cuerpos.

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Juvia te lo jura. –Con una sonrisa en sus labios la transfirió al sillón, cuando se recuperará iban a empezar la segunda ronda.

_Bien hermosuras!_

_Tengo algo de sueño y no me juzguen por ser perezosa y no contestar sus reviews, voy a dormir un rato y espero que les haya gustado este CAP que está lleno de pistas del pasado de Juvia y del de Gray. Si tienen algo que decir recuerden el buzón de sugerencias. Los quiero demasiado, bye._


	18. London

_Hola hermosuras! _

_Sí, soy la que tarda en actualizar millones de años, pero aquí estoy nuevamente llenando el vacío en sus corazones que causa está historia cuando no está, ok no. _

**Advertencia**: _Este fic es demasiado pesado y a continuación encontrarán mucho Lemmon. No lean si son demasiado sensibles. _

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. _

_Ahora sí a leer. _

En el silencio de la amplia habitación vio a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado, casi como una roca, solo inhalaba y exhalaba de manera natural para estar perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Juvia estaba tan feliz de que Gray ya no estuviera enojado con ella que lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado, recibir de su calor para así descansar tranquilamente. Claramente estaba cansada de todo el ajetreo y trabajo del día. Por primera vez en todo lo que estuvo separada de Gray podía dormir con tranquilidad, dejando que sus miedos y traumas se fueran por al menos una noche.

Por su parte, Gray se encontraba viéndola en la oscuridad de la noche, como si el sueño hubiera desaparecido drásticamente de su cuerpo. No era para menos, pues tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Él, teniendo dudas sobre su amor por ella durante los días anteriores cuando sabía que Juvia era hermosa y que podía dejarlo cuando ella quisiera.

— Tú no puedes dejarme –Afirmó casi con miedo, la joven se revolvió entre las sábanas quejándose por la perturbación de su sueño para luego adquirir una cómoda posición, todo sin despertarse completamente. Ella y Lyon habían tenido una especie de relación o al menos era el único hombre que Gray conocía que había intimado con su chica y ella simplemente podía volver con el peli blanco, esa idea rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, simplemente odiaba ese estúpido viaje donde estarían más tiempo juntos.

Si ella lo dejase se volvería completamente loco a tal punto de matarlos a todos y luego acabar con su vida, negó con su cabeza para sacar esas ideas estúpidas de su mente algo paranoica, no sería un asesino de nuevo, de eso estaba seguro, pero una persona con rabia no piensa con claridad y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. De lo único que estaba seguro era que su vida no sería igual si ella no estuviera más a su lado.

Suspiró profundamente y con ternura acarició su suave rostro para enseguida acercarse a milímetros de ella y admirar su belleza. Le apartó unos cabellos que se habían venido a su cara para ponerlos tras su oreja y luego cerró los ojos profundamente pensando en lo que ella le hacía sentir día tras día.

Supo entonces que Juvia se parecía demasiado a Molly, pero sabía que esa mujer había quedado en su pasado, que estaba enamorado de la chica que estaba a su lado y que no iba a permitir que sus inseguridades lo terminaran alejando de ella, porque realmente eso era lo que más temía, que Juvia se alejara de su vida como todas las personas importantes lo habían hecho.

— No dejaré que te vayas –Finalmente la acercó más a él sin ánimo de despertarla, la tomó entre sus brazos y vio como la joven abría sus ojos descubriendo que él no estaba durmiendo y que en cambio la estaba acosando mientras dormía.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— No es eso, solo tenía frío. –No quería preocuparla o demostrarle que se moría de celos por ese idiota.

— Es invierno y tú duermes sin camiseta. — No me regañes –Fingió enojo para luego ver cómo ella sonreía.

— Ven acá entonces –la mujer se movió para pegar su pecho al de él y entre cruzar sus piernas para finalmente abrazarlo. — ¿Así está mejor? –Gray asintió para luego susurrarle en el odio muy suavemente y con un deje de picardía. — Tu pierna me está excitando.

— ¿Esta? –Con falsa inocencia preguntó mientras señalaba su pierna haciendo más presión en la zona íntima del Fullbuster.

— Sí, esa.

— Pero Juvia no está haciendo nada, esto si debería excitarte. –Y moviendo su pierna de arriba a bajo sonrió, él no la apartó, el Fullbuster dudaba que su cuerpo aguantara otra ronda, sin embargo se apoderó de los labios rojos de la peli azul para besarla con pasión, devorando sus carnudos labios para así aspirar de su esencia.

— ¿Sabes? –Gray pasó saliva al sentir como la peli azul detenía su sensual movimiento y apretaba sus labios en un sensual gesto.

— ¿Qué quieres que sepa? –Impaciente se subió encima de la Loxar para enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello. La joven gimió suavemente para tentarlo y luego sonrió con malicia.

— No lo harán hasta que no te reconcilies con Natsu. –Y rompiendo el ambiente sexual que se había formado lo apartó de su lado para arroparse y darle la espalda yéndose a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Qué? No me gustan tus bromas. –Rió creyendo que Juvia estaba jugando con lo que le decía, pero al intentar seducirla se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

— Juvia, por favor, no me reconciliare con ese idiota. –La joven se volteó rápidamente para quitarse su blusa y su sostén.

— No es un idiota, bueno, si lo es, pero es tu mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no deben estar enojados. Además tú eres el que se pierde todo esto. –Y acariciando su propio cuerpo de una manera sensual abrió ligeramente su boca provocando en Gray una fuerte reacción. Sin embargo lo dejó completamente encendido para volver a taparse y sonreír como una niña traviesa.

— No puedes hacerme esto.

— Claro que Juvia puede, tienes cuatro días para arreglarte con él ya sabes que ella se va a Inglaterra al quinto día. –Y Gray pegándose en la frente varías veces con la almohada maldijo su suerte.

— ¿En realidad tienes que ir? –La peli azul se movió esquivando la caricia de Gray para no permitirle siquiera acercarse a su piel ni un poco.

— Es trabajo, Gray. Como máximo serán solo dos días. –Y el miedo volvió a apoderarse del corazón de Gray, simplemente no deseaba que su chica se fuera tan lejos y que quedara a solas mucho tiempo con su ex pareja.

— Dos días con ese idiota, eso es inaceptable, soy yo el que no debería acostarme contigo. –Y dándole la espalda, Juvia abrió los ojos y trató de atraparlo acariciándole suavemente el brazo. — Pero Gray no digas eso, no te enojes...¡Un momento, Juvia no va a caer en tu juego! –Gray hizo un puchero adorable al ver que su plan de confundir a Juvia para lograr su objetivo no iba a funcionar, se acomodó en la cama y respiró profundo, el orgullo a veces era tan fuerte como para dañar lazos de muchos años, negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo.

— No quiero que te metas en nuestros problemas. –Su intención no era sonar grosero, pero le molestaba que ella hiciera todo lo posible porque volvieran a ser amigos cuando Natsu era el que le insistía porque la dejara a su suerte.

— Pero se supone que tus problemas son los de Juvia, ¿No? Ella quiere que juntos solucionen todos los asuntos para que se puedan concentrar solo en darse placer.

— Solo piensas en sexo ¿No? –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven para luego negar con la cabeza, aunque lógicamente estaba mintiendo, a Juvia le fascinaba los momentos con su sexy peli negro.

— Juvia aún no termina de comprender porque se pelearon tan fuerte, al limite de que los sacarán del restaurante. –rápidamente la discusión llegó a su mente, no podía decirle en ese momento que se pelearon porque Natsu dijo que no la amaba y que solo estaba con ella por su parecido físico con Molly. Respiró profundo para llenarse de valor y poderle confesar todo, era tiempo de contarle todo su pasado y las cadenas que lo unían inevitablemente con el infierno.

— Nos peleamos porque yo...antes...no era una persona buena.

— ¿De que hablas? No te sientas mal por pelear con tu amigo, no eres una ser malvado por eso, Juvia te ha gritado, pero eso no significa que no pueda volver a estar a tu lado, solo dile que lo sientes. –Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que esa no era la idea que quería transmitir y que Juvia lo había malinterpretado, quería hablar sobre su antiguo yo, sobre aquel periodo oscuro de su vida, en ese que Molly habitaba. Sin embargo por más que lo intentó no pudo pronunciar palabra, tal vez tenía miedo que ella lo dejará por sus errores cometidos, que de la nada pensara que en realidad no lo amaba. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para confesar todo y eso iba a hacer, pero cuando se sintiera preparado.

— Solo es que él detesta la relación que tenemos, me dijo que debemos separarnos. Cada día es lo mismo y yo ya no lo soporto. –la joven asintió para luego ver un punto fijo, casi perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué no le haces caso? Yo no soy buena para ti, él solo quiere advertírtelo. –Gray puso sus ojos en blanco para luego arroparla y así arroparse él con el exageradamente costoso cubre cama de plumas.

— ¿Quién dice que yo no soy peor? –El joven sonrió sarcásticamente para luego recordar algunas escenas borrosas de su pasado.

— Tú eres un santo, Gray. Eres un ángel que intenta rescatar a una pobre miserable como yo. –El silencio absoluto reino en la habitación, Gray sabía que había cometido errores, que nunca podría ser un ser de luz para ella, él solo temía volver a la oscuridad y arrastrarla con él. La abrazó y en silencio trató de quedarse dormido, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle sus pecados así fuera el momento preciso para hacerlo y ella entendió que debía dejarle su espacio, por lo tanto solo se acurrucó en sus brazos para seguir con su preciado sueño.

.

.

.

Con sensuales y habilidosos movimientos de su cadera una rubia sonreía con un deje de malicia en sus labios, sabía que tenía el control, conocía mejor que nadie que su cuerpo era un arma letal contra los hombres y en ese momento se sentía victoriosa al conocer, por sus expresiones y acciones, que ese hombre que mordía su labio inferior con una ligera sonrisa mientras ella lo cabalgaba, estaba totalmente en su poder, bajo su total control y eso le agradaba demasiado.

Claramente necesitaba la historia de Juvia Loxar, obviamente Natsu sabía demasiadas cosas que podía agregar a ella, sin embargo tenía que hacer una decisión, ascender clavándole un puñal en la espalda a Natsu o olvidar su puesto de editora para quedarse con el peli rosa, la balanza se inclinaba por publicar una gran historia, pero iba a disfrutar del sexo mientras durará su relación.

La jovencita tomó uno de sus pechos para apretujarlo y luego deslizar sus manos por arriba de su cuello, sonrió de nuevo al ver como el peli rosa pasaba toda la saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca porque le encendían los movimientos de la rubia y finalmente tomó el control, sin delicadeza y con gran velocidad, casi dejándose llevar por el instinto que llevaba dentro la dejó en cuatro sobre el colchón, bajó la espalda de la rubia para darle un aspecto mucho más vulnerable y así la invistió salvajemente.

La Heartfilia gimió de frustración y puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar de nuevo el insistente sonido proveniente del celular de Natsu.

— ¡Te dije que apagaras ese maldito celular! –Dijo frustrada mientras sentía el fuerte vaivén de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Debe ser ese idiota otra vez!

— Solo contéstale, lleva más de dos horas llamando como si no hubiera un mañana. –La rubia mordió su labio para gemir levemente y apretar sus brazos capturando un poco de la sabana de su cama.

— No entiendo su maldita insistencia –Y cuando claramente el teléfono dejó de sonar ambos volvieron a lo suyo, sin embargo dos segundos después el teléfono sonó demostrando la gran irritación que Lucy empezaba a sentir.

— Debo seguir escribiendo –Dijo enfadada, intentó liberarse moviéndose entre las cobijas revueltas para suprimir la pose de sumisión, sin embargo Natsu no se lo permitió apretándola más fuerte de la cadera.

— No te irás de acá hasta que terminemos. –La Heartfilia emitió un pequeño grito al sentir como Natsu la sometía completamente, estaba enteramente a su merced ya que él había aplicado fuerza para dejarla acostada contra el colchón, para enseguida acostarse encima de ella mientras los rítmicos movimientos que realizaba le producía una hermosa sensación.

— Natsu, es-espera –Se quejó para luego abrir su boca ligeramente de placer.

— El estúpido de Gray se debió haber dado cuenta que solo quería sexo de la anorexica y que perdió a su mejor amigo por andar detrás de sus huesos, pero ahora estoy ocupado y nadie me interrumpe mientras tengo sexo. –La joven tomó un respiro para luego cerrar sus ojos, de nuevo esa sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cada vez que el peli rosa mencionaba a Gray no entendía porque pensaba que el sexo se iba a acabar con Natsu, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo que tenía con el Dragneel era temporal y que debía alistar el cuchillo para dejar en evidencia a Gray y así aplastar a Juvia.

La rubia perdida en sus pensamientos escuchó un sonido de alivio provenir de Natsu mientras al mismo tiempo un líquido caliente se resbalaba en su interior. Intentó que su respiración se nivelara y se incorporó en la cama para ver a Natsu directamente a los ojos, no era el primer hombre con el que estaba y por tanto no podía apegarse tanto a él porque el mesero había sido bastante claro con ella. Si Lucy publicaba algo de Gray el sexo se acababa.

— Publicaré la historia de Juvia en unos cuantos días. –Dijo con determinación para empezar a recoger su ropa regada por la habitación. — Y Gray también saldrá en ella. –Declaró para meterse en el baño y dejar a un Natsu completamente estupefacto.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo? –Dijo entre risas para luego tomar su celular y acostarse cómodamente en la cama. — Después de que las chicas prueban a Salamander no quieren alejarse de mi.

— Tienes mucha autoconfianza, no eres el único hombre que coge rico. –Dijo entre risas la rubia para empezar a vestirse.

— No, pero estoy seguro que soy el mejor de todos con los que has estado. –Natsu desbloqueó su celular para ver las numerosas llamadas perdidas que tenía de su amigo, respiró profundo, sabía que Gray recapacitaría.

Buscó entre los contactos de su antiguo y nada costoso celular, respiró profundo y esperó que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quieres acabarme el celular con tanta llamadera? –Estaba completamente enojado con Gray, pero le agradaba que volvieran a hablarse al fin de cuentas eran amigos.

— Idiota, ¿Por qué diablos no me contestabas? Es de vida o muerte. Necesito hablar contigo.

.

.

.

Natsu llegó después de un buen tiempo vestido con su uniforme de mesero, Gray se encontraba terriblemente impaciente, pero no lo demostraba ya que su postura relajada, esa en la que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared del callejón del restaurante donde antes habían trabajado, lo hacía verse totalmente calmado.

Vio el reloj en su muñeca y cerró los ojos con rabia, Juvia debía estar yendo al aeropuerto y por culpa de Natsu no iba a alcanzar a despedirse de ella, aunque sabía que el único culpable era él, pues había pospuesto hablar con Natsu hasta el día en el que por fin ella se iba a ir y lamentablemente iba a viajar sin que los dos tuvieran un encuentro sexual.

Nunca imaginó que la determinación de Juvia fuera tan fuerte, cuando decía que no iba a tener relaciones con él hasta que se disculpara hablaba muy en serio y ahora estaba tan necesitado que estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse si con eso podía estar entre las piernas de la peli azul de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? –Gray frunció su ceño para sacar las manos de sus bolsillos apenas escuchó la chillona voz de Natsu.

— Ya no trabajamos acá, ¿Se te acabó de quemar el cerebro o qué? –Dijo con algo de precaución, la tensión entre los dos se podía sentir en el aire.

— ¿Luego que fue lo que pasó? ¿Nos echaron?–Natsu fingiendo que había olvidado lo sucedido caminó lentamente hasta a él para hacerse a su lado.

Le tomó algunos segundos a Gray entender lo que estaba pasando, suspiró profundo para luego ver hacia el horizonte.

— Nos peleamos hasta llegar a los golpes. –Natsu abrió grandemente sus ojos fingiendo sorpresa. — ¿En serio? Tal vez fue porque hablé de más. –Suspiró el Dragneel sabiendo que quería lo mejor para él, pero conociendo que no debió haber hablado de Molly.

— ¿Acaso no fue porque nombraste a Molly?...Sabes bien que ella quedó en mi pasado, no estoy con Juvia porque se parezcan, Juvia es el polo opuesto de Molly y no pienso perderla, como tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

— Sabes que esa anor…— Natsu detuvo sus palabras al ver como Gray le dedicaba una mala mirada. — ...Ella no es santa de mi devoción, pero parece quererte. No la apruebo, pero lamento lo que pasó.

— Yo lamento haberte golpeado –ambos se quedaron en silencio con las palabras de disculpas atoradas en su garganta, Gray estiró su labio para luego relajar su semblante. —¿Amigos? –Preguntó presentando su respuesta, Natsu sonrió grandemente para levantar sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia a la situación.

— El viejo nos dio trabajo de nuevo, si no vienes mañana remplazarán tu inmundo trasero. **–**Los ojos de Gray brillaron en esperanza, se encontraba tan asustado por no poder encontrar otro trabajo o una fuente de ingreso fuerte que esa noticia fue un alivio para su alma.

— El viejo siempre ha estado allí para nosotros.

— Exacto, ahora ve tras ella. Se te nota en tu horrorosa cara la desesperación por tener sexo. –Gray ladeó su cabeza tratando de descifrar como su amigo se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. El jovencito sonrió para luego caminar a la puerta del restaurante dándole la espalda a Gray.

— No preguntes, sé que ella te convenció para que vinieras, al menos esa flacucha logró algo que los dos no hicimos. –Cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejó a Gray con una ligera pero sobretodo muy sutil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

De repente salió corriendo por las calles de París al recordar que el avión de la joven saldría pronto, usando sus piernas a toda velocidad intentó llegar rápidamente a un autobús, no podía pagar un taxi y solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para poder alcanzar a verla al menos antes de que se fuera por todo un fin de semana.

.

.

.

— En serio no lo deseo, por favor no quiero ir. Este viaje será demasiado incómodo. –La peli azul vio directamente a la joven peli rosa, sonrió con algo de malicia para luego alzar sus hombros, en seguida siguió escaneando todos los rincones del Charles de Gaulle con su mirada, buscando rastros de un peli negro en particular en alguna parte.

— Vamos, que no te afecte. Juvia se acostó varias veces con él y no se siente intimidada por eso, Med, esto es trabajo y tienes que poner tus límites, además debes estar concentrada totalmente. Aprenderás muchas cosas. –La oji verde sonrió al saber que era una oportunidad para crecer profesionalmente, pero no quería que Lyon estuviera allí.

— ¿Y si vamos solo las dos? –Sugirió con su voz en un tono muy bajo.

— Si fuera posible no viajaríamos con él, durante estos cuatro días Gray no hizo más que insistirle a Juvia que no se fuera y ella no quiere crear ninguna desconfianza entre los dos, pero fueron órdenes del demonio. ¡Shhh! Ahí viene, solo recuerda estar calmada. –La peli azul sonrío falsamente al ver a Lyon llegar de su corta ida al baño para luego volver a mirar entre el rostro de los asistentes al de su hermoso mesero.

— ¿Listas chicas? Ya deberíamos entrar a la sala internacional, se nos hace tarde. –La joven vio su reloj, odiaba que Lyon tuviera la razón porque simplemente no quería marcharse del país sin ver a su peli negro.

— Podemos esperar algunos minutos más. –Apoyó la asistente viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su jefa.

— Es mejor entrar de una vez, si perdemos el vuelo Mirajane los sacaría de la casa de modas. –Dijo Juvia con un deje de decepción.

— ¡Allí están! –Unas personas con diferentes aparatos de prensa señalaron a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¡Diablos! Malditos paparazzi. –Gruñó el peli plateado al ver a numerosos periodistas acercándose como una horda peligrosa a ellos. El primer impulso de Lyon fue tomar a Juvia entre sus brazos para protegerla y así guiarla a la entrada de la sala de salidas internacionales.

— Solo serán unas pocas preguntas… ¿Es cierto que estás embarazada de Lyon?¿Lyon, es cierto que ustedes tres mantienen relaciones sexusles?...Dicen que le vendes diseños a la competencia, Juvia… Lisanna es más bonita que tú…Nuestras cámaras te han tomado pasada de kilos -Miles de preguntas y falsas afirmaciones llegaban a sus oídos mientras se apresuraban a librarse de ellos.

— La señorita Juvia Loxar no responderá ninguna pregunta. –Declaró algo incomoda Meredy mientras corría tras ellos librándose de los periodistas.

Al aproximarse a la sala vieron que había gente haciendo fila para entrar, Juvia intentó pasar pero la mujer encargada le indicó que debía hacer la fila, entonces los habilidosos periodistas habían logrado rodearlos, mientras hacían la fila la joven peli azul se puso sus gafas de sol y respiró profundo pidiendo paciencia de cualquier parte para no quedar como una grosera delante de ellos.

— Ella no contestara ninguna pregunta –La peli rosa se interpuso entre ellos y Juvia, aguantando millones de chismes espero que la fila se terminara, la Loxar al ver que ella era la siguiente para ingresar a la sala no dudó en caminar dejando atrás a los periodistas. De repente se detuvo en seco cuando una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos casi como si hubiera podido reconocer su tono de voz por encima de todos los que se encontraban parloteando como loros.

— ¿Extrañará a alguien importante durante su viaje?–Volteó su rostro de inmediato buscando de donde provenía aquella pregunta, vio aquel teléfono que le había regalado a su sexy mesero y lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre que llevaba gafas de sol y que hacía un gran papel de periodista.

Inmediatamente sonrió para ver la mínima parte de su rostro que se veía debido a la cantidad de personas que se empujaban por obtener algunas palabras de la famosa diseñadora y modelo. — Juvia extrañará a alguien que se queda en París, no dejará de pensar en aquella persona en ni un solo momento y contará los segundos para que se vuelvan a reencontrar. -Todos los presentes gritaron conmocionados, cambiando la dirección de sus preguntas con el tema central de quién era esa persona que extrañaría si Lyon, que se supone que era su posible pareja viajaría con ella.

— Por favor cuídese mucho –Escuchó antes de que ese rostro conocido se perdiera entre la multitud y Meredy la entrara a la fuerza a la sala donde ya no podían pasar los molestos periodistas.

— Era él –Le susurró emocionada a su amiga peli rosa que se encontraba terriblemente agitada, los paparazzi podían ser molestos, pero eso había sido intenso.

— ¿Quién es esa persona? –Lyon algo enojado la tomó del antebrazo para reclamarle, la joven riéndose y sin ningún tacto lo enfrentó para mirarlo sombríamente.

— Es mi amante y suéltame. No tienes ningún derecho, supéralo, hombrecito. –Y soltándose de su agarre salió elegantemente mientras Meredy sorprendida la seguía, deseaba tener esa fuerza al hablar, quería con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en una mujer como Juvia.

La peli azul caminó para la revisión, pasó sus objetos personales a una bandeja y ella pasó por el detector de metales para finalmente tomar sus cosas que salieron del otro lado de la banda transportadora, respiró profundo al escuchar la amenaza de Lyon. — Nunca dejare que seas feliz con nadie más. –Pudo sentir como su piel se erizó un poco, tal vez Lyon solo hablaba, pero temió por Gray y por revelar la relación que tenía con él.

— Busca tu propia felicidad, Lyon. –Dijo con rabia para luego acomodar sus accesorios nuevamente. — Meredy, apresúrate. –Meredy sosteniendo todos los bolsos que contenían ropa de la joven corrió tras ella mientras con graciosas maniobras intentaba no soltar nada.

— ¿Por qué no puede entender que solo fue sexo para mi? ¡Es un completo idiota! –La joven tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera para luego buscar su otro celular entre su ropa.

— Parece que te ama –Afirmó Meredy entre dientes antes de que un muy enojado peli plateado se sentara al lado de ellas.

— Es solo una obsesión. –Concluyó Juvia para enseguida concentrarse en su celular, no tardó en descubrir que Gray le había mandado un mensaje y levantó la mirada levemente para verificar que no alcanzarán a leer sus mensajes.

_**Gray a J.: **__Estoy muriendo de los celos, pero estoy extrañamente feliz y también algo enojado. Lo que acabas de decir delante de todos, ¿Es que acaso quieres que nos descubran? Si nos descubren todo será tu culpa...Cuídate, por favor llama cuando estés instalada. _

_**J. a Gray: **__Tú fuiste el que preguntó, Juvia solo respondió sinceramente. Espero que Natsu y tú hayan superado sus diferencias y ¡Ah! Recuerda que cada vez que hables con una chica será un día en el que no tengamos sexo. _–La peli azul sonrió ligeramente para guardar su celular y darse cuenta como Meredy estaba completamente perdida mientras sus ojos veían a Lyon que demostraba con su expresión estar muy enfadado.

— Meredy, revisemos la agenda. –Ordenó la peli azul, pero antes de poder lograr su cometido su teléfono vibró.

_**Gray a J.: ¿**__Estás loca? Soy mesero, tengo que hablarle a las mujeres o me sacarían a patadas por discriminación, sí, me devolvieron mi trabajo y todo gracias a Natsu…Recuerda, si el perro te molesta solo échale agua. _–Al leer el mensaje buscó una botella de agua, tomó un sorbo y sonrió, ya era demasiado tarde para renunciar, Gray se había metido tanto en su interior que ya era imposible arrancarlo de su corazón.

_**J. a Gray: **__Juvia se alegra que los dos ya sean amigos, cuando ella vuelva te dará su debida recompensa. –_Con un emoticón de guiño termino su mensaje para escuchar como la voz por medio del micrófono les indicaba que debían abordar el avión.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que Meredy viajaba en un avión y aunque no fue agradable la sensación para ella, había sobrevivido y todo gracias a la comprensión y los ánimos que Lyon le brindaba. Aunque el viaje fue extremadamente corto cada uno llegó a su respectiva habitación del hotel más lujoso de Londres para descansar, el día siguiente iba a estar lleno de eventos y no había ni un solo segundo para respirar.

Juvia cayó en la cama como un roca al desvestirse completamente, se sentía relajada al deshacerse de toda la ropa y los accesorios llamativos, velozmente tomó su celular para avisarle a Gray que ya había llegado al hotel.

_**J. a Gray: **__Juvia ya está instalada, el hotel es una maravilla y está descansando en la habitación, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? _-Dejó el celular a un lado para encender el televisor, no quería sentirse sola y el eco de las voces hablando eran una gran compañía, de inmediato recibió el mensaje de devuelta.

_**Gray a J.: **__Se que debes descansar, pero n_ecesito verte, conéctate por Skype.

**J. a Gray:** ¿_Acaso estás loco? Alguien puede hackear mi laptop y estaríamos perdidos. –_La joven dejó su celular a un lado para enseguida buscar una pijama liviana entre todo su equipaje.

_**Gray a J.**__: Usa el de Meredy, en realidad necesito verte –_La jovencita mordió su labio inferior y meditó sobre lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser si alguien descubriera su relación, existían personas malas que querían destruirla, pero extrañaba ver su rostro y estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo. Aunque solo hubiera pasado unas cuantas horas.

Decidida le pidió a Meredy rápidamente su usuario y contraseña, la jovencita le explicó el motivo por el cual lo necesitaba y la peli rosa no tuvo otra opción que facilitarle esa información.

Con prontitud la chica se sentó en la cama para encender su laptop y así poner el usuario y la contraseña que la chica le había dado, verificó de antemano que la conexión estuviera funcionando correctamente y recibió un nuevo mensaje de su peli negro que deseaba verificar con sus propios ojos que la habitación solo le pertenecía a ella y que Lyon estaba a metros prudentes de distancia.

**Gray a J: **_En realidad quiero verte, estoy completamente aburrido, estoy solo en día de operación Raccoon. _

_**J a Gray**__: Listo, Juvia está encontrándote en Skype, te llamará. _

La Loxar rápidamente agregó a Gray a sus contactos y cerrando los ojos comenzó la vídeo llamada, solo deseaba que nadie los descubriera.

La imagen tardó segundos y Juvia sonrió automáticamente al ver la cara seria de su chico en el monitor de la pantalla, no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero la distancia los hacía sentir algo abrumados, necesitaban saber que estaban bien.

— Hola –Saludó la Loxar para verificar que Gray estaba en la habitación de su pequeño apartamento.

— Hola ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Gray mentiría si le preguntaran si no estaba emocionado al verla en ese instante, le encantaba ver sus ojos azules y escuchar su mandona voz.

— Juvia no se queja, la comida estaba buena y la habitación es la mejor del hotel, Meredy hizo un gran trabajo.

— ¿Y el idiota?

— Lyon dijo que iba al bar a tomarse una copas y Meredy fue a la piscina, hay una fiesta con actividades familiares o algo así Juvia le entendió. –El joven frunció el ceño extrañado.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ella divirtiéndote? –La peli azul negó con la cabeza tiernamente.

— A Juvia no le gustan las piscinas, además quiere descansar porque mañana será un largo día. –Decir que no le gustaban no era lo correcto, de hecho les temía por culpa de su madre, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de una piscina recordaba la sensación de estar ahogándose y eso era algo que no había podido superar.

— Nunca me lo habías dicho. –La joven le guiñó el ojo. — Nunca se lo habías preguntado.

— Buen punto, señorita Loxar. ¿Podría usted darme un tour por su habitación? –La joven sonrió ante el tono de voz tan amable y político del joven para tomar el computador y darle un pequeño vistazo de su habitación.

El peli negro solo pudo silbar ante tanto lujo y hermosura. — Es más grande que mi apartamento y la luz tenue hace verlo más insinuante.

— Juvia te traerá a uno de estos hoteles, te lo promete. –Gray mordió su labio inferior para luego ver los grandes pechos de la joven que resaltaban en el recuadro de la pantalla.

— No puedes imaginarte todo lo que pasa por mi mente para hacerte en ese lugar. –La joven se sonrojó violentamente y cambió el tono de su voz a uno más seductivo y necesitado. — ¿Cosas como cuales, Gray?

— Te amarraría a la cama, las cuatro extremidades a cada uno de los postes para que quedes totalmente abierta y a mí merced. Aunque al ser esa cama tan grande usaría mejor unas esposas no sin antes darte unas nalgadas. –la joven juntó sus manos en señal de sumisión y mordió su labio inferior para mostrar las ganas que tenía de Gray y lo mucho que la excitaban sus palabras.

— ¿Fuerte o suave? –Preguntó para acariciar su cuello en un movimiento oscilatorio que terminaba en sus pechos.

— Fuerte, como te gusta, pero después de chuparte y estimularte.

— ¿Chupar a Juvia dónde?

— Entre tus piernas, te penetraría con la lengua para ver como doblas las piernas –Las conversaciones calientes y pervertidas se habían vuelto normales en la vida de la pareja, en un momento podían hablar de las cosas más tiernas del mundo y luego sin saber cómo llegaban a esas conversaciones para adultos.

— Mientras Juvia sostendría tu cabeza para que jamás te apartaras de mi.

— Juvia, tócate. Quiero que te toques en frente mío-Inmediatamente la chica abrió sus ojos como platos ante la exigencia del joven mesero.

Era la primera vez que iba a intentar algo semejante, nunca había hecho eso en frente de un computador, pero no era como si su voluntad fuera muy fuerte para no hacerlo y ya estaba algo caliente como para negarse.

Mordió su labio inferior y sonrió para dirigirse a la puerta y asegurarse de que estuviera bloqueada, aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie interrumpiría porque estaban en sus respectivas ocupaciones.

La peli azul dejó el portátil al final de la cama para luego subirse encima de ella y cuadrar los detalles en cuanto a la inclinación se refería. Se acomodó en la cama y llevó su mano a su zona íntima para dejarla sensualmente allí.

— No tan rápido, Gray. Juvia quiere que la acaricies primero. –Cerró sus ojos por un momento, sabía que debía meterse en el papel, pensar que el estaba allí con ella tocándola.

Gray respondió al estímulo inmediatamente, sus pupilas lograron dilatarse aunque él ni siquiera lo notara, se acomodó en la silla abriendo las piernas y puso sus codos en la mesa entrecruzando las manos para ponerlas a la altura de su cara y así lucir más enigmático.

La joven lentamente jugó con la tirilla de su vestido de pijama, la bajó de su hombro derecho para mirar a Gray con una mirada sensual, sus sensuales jugueteos y su rostro comenzaban a afectar al joven.

— Descubre tus pechos –Ordenó el peli negro que no había cambiado de posición. La chica asintió obediente y bajó lentamente su otra tirilla para inmediatamente bajar su vestido a la altura de su vientre, al no llevar sostén sus pechos rebotaron en un movimiento sutil y sumamente atrayente.

— Amo apretarte los pechos, lamerlos, chuparlos, estirar hasta que te duela. –La joven rápidamente tomó sus pechos para apretarlos y toquetearlos, realizando tiernos círculos sobre su botón rosa comenzó a sentir placer mientras exploraba su cuerpo.

— Abre las piernas y bájate las bragas muy lento. –Con sus mejillas enrojecidas dejó de darse placer para con sus dos manos bajar sus bragas y lentamente abrir las piernas.

— Tienes la mejor vagina que haya follado. –La peli azul lamió su labio inferior demasiado atrevida para acercarse lentamente a la pantalla.

— Juvia te lo mamaria si estuvieras aquí. Muéstraselo, ella quiere ver lo preparado que está para entrar aquí. –Tocando su zona intima comenzó a estimularse con sus largas uñas, se corrió más hacia el computador para mostrarle una vista total de su parte prohibida mientras se tocaba, estirando su cabeza vio como Gray movía la cámara para mostrarle su muy excitado amiguito.

— No se cuando te convertí en esto. –Gruñó Gray, en cierta parte sabía que ella antes era tímida en la cama y que era virgen de muchas experiencias que con él experimentó, pero ahora pensaba que su chica era completamente adicta al sexo o más bien al sexo con él.

— Toma una almohada –La chica eligió rápidamente una y se la mostró a él para recibir su aprobación. — Perfecto, ponla entre tus piernas y voltéate. –No necesitaba tener mucha experiencia para saber qué hacer después, cuadró la cámara para que Gray tuviera una vista perfecta de su trasero y con sensuales y delicados movimientos se revolvió en la cama quedando boca abajo, se deshizo rápidamente de la única prenda que la cubría y levantó su trasero para acomodar la almohada entre sus piernas.

— Sabes que a Juvia le encanta como perrito. –Y diciendo eso movió sus caderas de arriba abajo para hacer fricción con el material de la suave almohada en su botón rosa.

— ¿Le gusta así, Gray-sama? –Le fascinaba que Juvia le dijera de esa manera, lucia tan inocente y tierna que lo encendía de una manera terrible. Tomó una de sus manos para apretar su miembro, de arriba abajo en un ritmo que creía conveniente y sincronizado con el de Juvia, comenzó a darse placer mientras su chica lo complacía.

La peli azul gimió descaradamente tratando de llamar la atención de Gray, el pelinegro concentrado en su acción no apartó la vista ni un solo segundo de la pantalla.

— ¿Quieres que te de duro? –La chica asintió para dejar a un lado la almohada y nuevamente acomodarse boca arriba en la cama dejando al descubierto ante la cámara su zona íntima. –Llevó una de sus manos a su zona íntima y esparció aquel líquido que salía de ella para prepararse.

— Por favor sea gentil con Juvia.

— Lo seré, voy a entrar. –La joven asintió e introdujo en si misma uno de sus dedos, retrocedió para darle pasó a un segundo y finalmente se atrevió a meter tres dedos para empezar con el movimiento de sus caderas, fuerte, rápido y sobre todo siguiendo recuerdos anteriores donde pensaba como sería si Gray estuviera personalmente.

— A Juvia le gusta mucho. –Sonrió casi dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva, movió con ferocidad su mano para satisfacer sus necesidades, gemía nombrando a Gray en repetidas ocasiones, buscando su punto de placer máximo.

— Voy a llegar –Declaró el Fullbuster, nunca había hecho eso antes, pero Gray ahora no estaba de mal humor ya que la tenía a ella y Lyon estaba en un segundo plano. La Loxar escuchó como Gray había terminado y lentamente dejó de tocarse para mirar la pantalla mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Me encantó - susurró Gray al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Guarda energías para cuando Juvia llegue, porque no se levantaran hasta que batan un récord mundial. –La jovencita sonrió mientras disfrutaba del color rosado de las mejillas de Gray y de las ligeras gotas de sudor que podía percibir por medio de la pantalla.

— ¡Hey idiota! El viejo me dejó salir temprano así…¿Qué haces? –El gritó de la joven se pudo escuchar hasta París, inmediatamente cerró el computador para desconectarse al ver como mágicamente un peli rosado aparecía tras Gray en su pantalla, con una vergüenza insoportable trató de cerrar los ojos, solo deseaba que no hubiera alcanzado a verla desnuda.

— ¡Son unos asquerosos! –Gritó Natsu intentando salvar su vida mientras corría por todo el apartamento perseguido por un muy abochornado Gray.

_Bien hermosuras, fin del capítulo. Lamento decirles que se acaba el final, lamento demorarme pero ando con trabajo de final de carrera así que pues saco un tiempo para venir. Les tengo una noticia, tal vez buena o mala, pero se las diré. El fic está llegando a su recta final. _

_Bueno, contestare sus sexys reviews: _

_**Doramassilvi: **__Hola! Tienes tanta razón, los problemas se huelen a kilómetros de distancia y más porque soy muy clichesuda. Gray debe proteger lo que es suyo y ese mensaje lo hizo reaccionar. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado, gracias por tu review. Besote enorme._

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Voy a comentar tus dos reviews aquí, primero gracias por dejar review, me encanta. Molly es solo una chica del pasado de Gray, pero luego sabrás porque no le gusta que la nombren, Juvia y Natsu son como una pareja explosiva. Son un peligro pero al final los dos quieren lo mejor para Gray. Aún no pasa nada en Inglaterra pero ya Lyon sospecha de que Juvia tiene una amors, Gajeel ayudó demasiado a Juvia en su momento, son muy lindos. Trataré de escribir tus sugerencias, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Guest: **__Hola! No es que no la quiera, solo está algo confundido por la chica de su pasado, en algunos capítulos lo entenderás y bueno Juvia si está vulnerable a sufrir. Gracias pro comentar, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**KassFromVenus: **__Hola! Ya sabes que me encanta que te encante, Juvia confesará todo muy pronto y Gray también, espero que este CAP te guste y muchas gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Rirukasabe: **__Holis, lamento hacerte esperar, aquí te traje la conti y espero que te haya gustado. Te mando un beso, bye. _

_**K: **__gasghshsjajaka :3 _

_**Yoxhita94**__: Holis! Si, definitivamente yo veo a Gajeel y a Juvia más como un BroTP, el tipo que la lastimó es un idiota y todo lo que pasó la hizo cometer muchos errores. Gracias por tu comentario, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Ayriz00: **__Holis! Comentaré aquí tus dos súper reviews que me encantan, si me debías algunos comentarios pero me encanta que te actualices aunque sea tarde. El encuentro Juvia-Gajeel era el más esperado, las preguntas que surgieron pronto se van a resolver y acertaste al pensar que Gray tiene un pasado oscuro. Porque en realidad lo tiene, Juvia tuvo un pasado duro y la vida siempre la ha golpeado, por eso tiene sus problemitas mentales aunque no lo acepte. Fuiste como la única que entendió que Gray se separó de ella porque no quería lastimarla, ese era su objetivo porque temía estar por ella pensando en otra mujer, pero el tiempo sin ella le ayudó a aclarar algunas dudillas. El viaje acaba de comenzar y claramente Lyon intentará algo. Me encanta que sea tu gruvia favorito, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico esperando que el CAP te haya encantado. _

_**Mj: **__Hola! Lamento hacerte esperar, esto se pone bueno. En realidad lo siento hacerte esperar demasiado, pero espero que encuentres la actualización cuando lo publique. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por el review. _

_**Guest: **__Hola! Lamento hacerte esperar, pero aquí estoy esperando que sigas pensando que mis historias son interesantes, gracia por tu mensaje, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Seyram Asakura**__: Hola! Espero que hayas podido trabajar con normalidad ese día que te desvelaste, pero me encanta que te hayas clavado con la lectura. Gracias por dejar un review y siempre suelo actualizar tarde por la cantidad de palabras y mis ocupaciones, pero aquí te traigo un nuevo CAP. Exacto! Yo no encuentro mucho fic Gruvia edolas y es muy chevere porque se cambian los papeles. Jajaja y esos dos que les encanta coger como conejos en primavera. Juvia tiene sus problemitas mentales por todo lo que le pasó, trata a Gray como alguna vez la trataron a ella, pero el peli negro intenta entenderla. Muy pronto allá relación se volverá más amorosa, lo primero, por lo pronto te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico agradeciéndote por tu review. Ten una linda noche. _


	19. Love's consequences

El pelinegro no dudó en levantarse de su silla para acabar con Natsu, con su ceño fruncido y con unas serias ganas de matar al Dragneel, empezó a corretearlo por todo el apartamento mientras que su mejor amigo solo se burlaba haciendo comentarios elocuentes típicos de él.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a golpear? –Preguntó enfadado Gray, pensando que había logrado alcanzarlo, pero la habilidad del peli rosa le pudo al ver como saltaba por una silla y lo dejaba atrás.

— No pensé que estuvieras haciendo cochinadas. Eres un asco. –Dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras tenía cuidado de no tropezar con ningún objeto en el apartamento y así acortar la poca distancia que le tenía al mesero de cabellos negros.

— ¡Tu te robabas las revistas porno! Si hay alguien pervertido en este lugar ese eres tú, idiota –Señaló el Fullbuster con su dedo índice para luego dar un gran salto por encima del sofá intentando cortar camino para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Quién veía las revistas conmigo? –Natsu sonrió grandemente al saber que tenía la razón y que había dejado sin palabras por algunos segundos a su amigo recién descubierto.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, era un adolescente demasiado curioso. –Trató de defenderse para irse a la derecha rodeando la mesa y luego a la izquierda cuando Natsu intentaba escaparse por aquel camino.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que ibas a terminar en todo un adicto al sexo? ¿Cybersexo?

— Ese no es tu asunto, me las vas a pagar. –Con malicia Gray mostró su mano con rastros de cierto líquido en ella.

— No te atrevas a tocarme con esa mano, eres un asco. –Y Gray sonrió ante la naturalidad de su cuerpo, había tenido un gran momento con Juvia y ese era el resultado. — Vas a lamentar habernos interrumpido. –Casi como en un anuncio sepulcral Gray alcanzó a Natsu subiéndose en la mesa, capturándolo por el cuello de la camisa para enseguida lanzarlo al piso.

— Con Manuela no, por favor. –Chilló Natsu mientras que en cámara lenta veía como la mano de Gray se acercaba a su rostro. Un pequeño grito de terror se escuchó junto a una risa malvada, el Fullbuster podía llegar a ser muy aterrador si se lo proponía.

.

.

.

Juvia se movió de un lado a otro encima de la cama con las manos en sus mejillas, se encontraba tan avergonzada que en ese mismo instante quería que se la comiera la tierra, claramente había sido culpa de Gray por descuidado y eso merecía un castigo, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo apenada que se encontraba, no era porque se avergonzará de Gray, si no que esa situación hacía parte de la intimidad que tenía con su peli negro y no quería que nadie más se enterara de todo lo que hacían.

— Entrometido, mugroso. –Dijo entre dientes para sentir como su celular vibraba, rápidamente lo buscó entre las sábanas pensando que podía ser Gray, sin embargo se desilusionó al ver el anuncio de aquel recordatorio en su pantalla.

"_Pastilla_" decía claramente, recordó entonces que era el momento para tomar su minipildora, se levantó prontamente de la cama y buscó su bata para ponérsela, tal vez cuando llegará a París al idiota del mejor amigo de su chico se le olvidaría lo que había pasado, se propuso eso en su mente para no dejarse intimidar, pero sabía mejor que nadie que siempre iba a avergonzarse siempre que mirara al rostro a Natsu.

No tenía caso seguir pensando en eso, sabía que con lo entrometido que podía llegar a ser y con lo mucho que la odiaba iba a ser lo imposible por hacerle la vida de a cuadritos recordándole aquel momento, suspiró profundo y gritó internamente para tocar su rostro rojo como un tomate.

Caminó lentamente al baño, al llegar al lugar encendió la luz para buscar entre las cosas del aseo su pastillero, al no hallarlo comenzó a revolver para asegurarse que no hubiera dejado escapar un lugar donde buscar, mordió su labio inferior y apretó su puño para pegarse levemente en su pierna en señal de frustración. Recordó que las había dejado encima de su mesa de noche y que había olvidado completamente empacarlas.

Rápidamente se arregló frente al espejo y limpio aquellos fluidos que habían sido testigos de su primer encuentro sexual a kilómetros de distancia con alguien tras de una pantalla. Luego, tomó su teléfono y no dudó en escribirle a su asistente para que buscará una pronta solución.

_**Juvia a Meredy: **__"Juvia dejó sus pastillas anticonceptivas en casa, necesita que le consigas unas ahora mismo". –_Cerró la conversación con su asistente peli rosa para notar qué Gray se encontraba entre sus conversaciones recientes, titubeó en hablarle, quería desahogarse con él de lo extraño que había sido todo para ella, pero dedujo rápidamente que Natsu debía seguir en casa y era mejor dejar las cosas así para discutirlas en privado.

Caminó impaciente a la cama para empezar a moverse por todo el lugar, sabía que no podía saltarse ninguna dosis porque podía llegar a ser demasiado peligroso y más con la relación tan activa que tenían, verificó nuevamente que Meredy no le hubiera respondido y entonces, aunque no quería aguarle la fiesta debió llamarla, la seguridad estaba primero y realmente no deseaba ser madre cuando la suya fue una desgracia en su vida.

Esperó que timbrara algunas veces para luego cruzar los brazos, empezaba a molestarse con su amiga porque no estaban en ese lugar precisamente de vacaciones y Meredy había ido para ayudarle.

Después de dos minutos la peli rosa devolvió la llamada. — Hola Juvia, realmente siento no haber contestado pronto, pero era mi turno de bajar en el limbo. ¿Adivina quién les va ganando? –La peli azul abrió sus ojos sorprendida, intentando imaginarse a su asistente relajándose cuando tenían millones de cosas por hacer.

— No te preocupes, en realidad te necesita urgente. Juvia dejó sus pastillas y no tiene los números de las farmacias de aquí de Londres. ¿Podrías conseguirle una caja? –La peli rosa asintió al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo una idea vino prontamente a su cabeza.

— ¿Hace cuánto usas las pastillas? –La Loxar puso su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar la fecha exacta, las usaba antes de conocer a Gray de eso estaba segura, pero en realidad no entendía a que iba la pregunta.

— Hace más de un año. –La joven se sentó en una de las sillas de sol de la piscina mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida con un moderado grado de alcohol y de hermosos colores para en seguida contestar a la cuestión de la Loxar.

— He escuchado que los métodos tienden a perder su efecto si los usas demasiado tiempo. –Juvia abrió sus ojos aterrada para luego negar con su cabeza, llantos de bebés prontamente llegaron a su cabeza como en una especie de espacio cedido a la locura.

— ¿Segura que no es un mito? –Habían tantos rumores falsos sobre el uso adecuado de anticonceptivos que Juvia finalmente no sabía a quién creerle.

— No estoy segura al cien por ciento, pero no te caería mal variar los anticonceptivos. –La joven asintió con su cabeza, totalmente sugestionada por la situación.

— ¿Entonces, qué le recomiendas a Juvia que haga? –La peli azul se sentó en el borde de la cama para llevar el pulgar a su boca, en un acto de ansiedad comenzó a morder su uña totalmente inconsciente.

— ¿Qué tal la inyección por tres meses? –Juvia personalmente odiaba las agujas, pero solo iba a ser un solo pinchazo y como beneficio extra se iba a olvidar de tomar cada día esas molestas pastillas que a veces tomar una sola dosis a la hora correcta era todo un desafío para ella, pues se le pasaban las horas adecuadas, parecía un trato justo para ella.

— Bien, dale el número de la habitación. Juvia está cansada y no quiere salir.

— Perfecto, los contactaré en seguida para que puedas descansar. –La Loxar asintió para tomar el control del televisor y empezar a buscar algo entretenido para ver.

— Tu también deberías descansar, mañana será un día agotador. –Al colgar la llamada recibió un mensaje de Gray que la hizo olvidarse de repente de todas las preocupaciones y dudas que tenía referente al cambio del método anticonceptivo.

_**Gray a Juvia: **__Lamento lo que pasó, ya le di su merecido al idiota. Tranquila, no hablará. Voy a beber unas cervezas con él, cuando vuelva ya estarás dormida, así que ten una linda noche. _–Las manos de la jovencita se volvieron puños para luego sentir un vacío en su estómago y corazón, tal vez en el hígado también. Negó prontamente con su cabeza para sacar esas tontas y aterradoras ideas de que su peli negro podía salir a una noche de chicos e irse con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Mordió su labio inferior totalmente insegura, pensó rápidamente en prohibirle la salida y alistó sus dedos para escribir a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando leyó el mensaje resultante de sus propios pensamientos se dio cuenta que era uno mandón y totalmente controlador, borró rápidamente con un veloz suspiro y sonrió, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y si querían que la relación funcionara debían confiar el uno en el otro.

_**Juvia a Gray: **__Diviértete, Juvia confía plenamente en ti, no vuelvas tarde a casa. _

Le dio enviar después de releerlo dos veces, se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, empezaba a mejorar en ese aspecto y sabía que Gray no la traicionaría, aunque a veces las voces en su mente le decían que si lo haría. Que la abandonaría porque ella no merecía el amor y así como todos alguna vez la despreciaron y jugaron con ella, Gray también sería uno igual.

Era bastante difícil para ella confiar en una persona, era un duro desafío mentalizar su cuerpo y mente para experimentar el amor, dejar de ser tan desconfiada, sin embargo estaba terriblemente asustada y solo quería que fuera para siempre eso tan lindo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

_**Gray a Juvia: **__Yo también confío en ti, en serio sé que no harías nada para lastimarme._

Juvia leyó casi cinco veces el mensaje intentando descifrar todo aquello que se encontraba encriptado y escondido en él, claramente era un mensaje tierno y de confianza demostrada, sin embargo había una advertencia en él, Gray estaba tan angustiado de la cercanía entre Lyon y ella que intentaba recordarle que si algo pasaba entre ellos le iba a doler demasiado y sí, Juvia supo entonces que ella en realidad le importaba, aunque negó esa afirmación que se alojaba en su mente de una forma veloz.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada casi abrazando el celular, con una sonrisa en la boca cerró sus ojos fuertemente emocionada. No podía negar lo que era inevitable, ya era tiempo de aceptar sus sentimientos y decirle lo mucho que su corazón se alegraba y relajaba cada vez que estaban juntos, lo feliz que se ponía cuando estaba con él y lo horrible que sus sentimientos se tornaban cuando peleaban. Sin embargo su pasado era oscuro y muy probablemente él la dejaría por los errores cometidos, estaba tan asustada por eso, pero sabía mejor que nadie que si no le decía no podría soportar más la carga en sus hombros, debía contárselo.

Porque siempre fue buena ocultando cosas, desde que entró por primera vez en la casa de modas jamás se sintió mal por la forma en como había obtenido el trabajo, por el contrario se centró en mejorar y convertirse en lo que hoy es, pero ahora con Gray en su vida todo se sentía diferente y ella algo culpable.

En su mente se crearon rápidamente escenas posibles de la reacción del peli negro y todas ellas fueron catastróficas. El miedo era aquello que no la dejaba avanzar, pero sabía que era mejor aclarar las cosas y dejar su pasado atrás. Escuchó entonces su nombre en televisión y dirigió rápidamente sus ojos al televisor. Sonrió al escuchar sus propias palabras en el aeropuerto y negó con la cabeza al ver que todos los periodistas que la molestaban eran unos buitres, urgidos por saber el nombre de aquella persona que Juvia extrañaría durante su viaje.

— ¡Es Gray Fullbuster, un simple mesero y es solo de Juvia! –Gritó a la pantalla casi como si ellos pudieran escucharla, puso sus manos en sus mejillas conociendo que era muy difícil para ella aceptar sus sentimientos, debía dejar ese muro a un lado si planeaba tener una vida feliz.

— Es muy difícil –Dijo a si misma con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando todas las personas que le habían hecho daño, sintiendo cada herida directamente en su corazón y casi llenándose de una angustia terrible. — Tú eres diferente, sé que tú nunca lastimarías a Juvia, tampoco. –Repitió mientras veía el mensaje de Gray.

_**Gray a Juvia**_: _¿Te quedaste dormida? Esperaba un mensaje de buenas noches. _

La chica sonrió para rápidamente tragarse ese nudo que se había alojado en la garganta, Gray de cierta manera tenía el poder de hacerla sentir mejor con pequeñas acciones, el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta disipó sus pensamientos, dejó el celular en la cama y rápidamente verificó que estuviera presentable, tomó pronto unas cuantas prendas y finalmente se vistió para ir a abrir la puerta.

— Buenas noches –Dijo en el respectivo idioma del país la señorita a una mujer de unos cuantos años que vestía un uniforme de medicina y llevaba consigo una caja parecida a la de las herramientas de un automóvil.

— Gracias por traerla –Le dijo a la peli rosa que acompañaba a la enfermera, aquella que vestía una ligera salida de baño que cubría de una manera muy limitada su voluptuoso cuerpo.

— De nada –La peli azul le ofreció la mano seguido de su nombre a la señora, la cual también hizo lo mismo. Juntas entraron cuando la Loxar les hizo un ademán con su mano, caminaron lentamente a la sala de la habitación para luego invitarlas a sentarse.

— Su asistente me comentó que quería cambiar de método. –La peli azul asintió con la cabeza.

— Juvia le recuerda que todo lo que pase aquí es de entera confidencialidad.

— Claro que si, por mi ética debo hacerlo. Bien, le cuento generalidades del método. Es una inyección hormonal que contiene estrógeno y progesterona, la cual la protegerá por cierto periodo que será un mes o trimestral. La probabilidad del método es de 99,7% y como posible consecuencia su periodo menstrual puede adelantarse por el primer mes. ¿Desea proseguir? –Juvia asintió y entonces vio como la enfermera se preparaba, sintió un ligero dolor en el estómago cuando recordó la aguja y que muy posiblemente le iba a doler.

La chica empezó a descubrirse el brazo y entonces la enfermera negó inmediatamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Su brazo es tan delgado que le dolerá mucho más.

— ¿Y entonces donde la va a aplicar? –Con una sentencia Juvia llevó sus manos a su trasero, rápidamente se acomodó en la cama y se bajó ligeramente su ropa para descubrir una de sus nalgas, se sentía verdaderamente incomoda aunque fuera una modelo.

— Solo será un segundo. –Dijo la enfermera que desinfecto el lugar con un pequeño algodón.

La peli azul gimió levemente al sentir como el líquido entraba dolorosamente a su cuerpo, entendía en ese momento que no hubiera sido una buena decisión ponérsela en su delgado brazo.

— Listo, terminamos. No dolió nada. ¿Verdad? –Juvia volteó su cabeza de lado para ver a la mujer con un cierto aire de reproche en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando Gray robó su virginidad allí había dolido tanto.

— Dejé las instrucciones aquí escritas. –Juvia le indicó con un gesto a Meredy que las tomará, al ser su asistente debía hacerse cargo de ella en todo sentido, hasta en tonterías íntimas como esa. —Lo más importante es que debe ser puntual a la hora de ponerse la dosis. Si por algún motivo olvida ponérsela tiene tres días desde la fecha para hacerlo. ¿Entiende? –La peli azul asintió con su cabeza para levantarse y ponerse su bata. — Si queda en embarazo en esos días que no se inyectó y sin saberlo se inyecta el no nato no sufrirá ninguna consecuencia. –Las manos de Juvia viajaron prontamente a su vientre, debía ser muy puntual a la hora de su dosis. Por nada del mundo traería a un pequeño a sufrir.

— Además, como no fue en los primeros días de su periodo debe protegerse por siete días, mientras la inyección hace efecto en usted.

— Perfecto –Asintió Juvia para buscar el dinero en su bolso. Sabía que a Gray no le iba a gustar eso porque odiaba usar condón en sus encuentros, pero de una u otra forma debía soportarlo, era su cuerpo y la manera en que los dos se cuidaban.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? –La chica negó con su cabeza, de repente un gran golpe se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación para luego escuchar los gritos de un hombre al otro lado de la lamina.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Juvia! –Ambas chicas llevaron su mano a su frente en total frustración, la Loxar que quería evitar escándalos y problemas con Gray no podía creer que Lyon estuviera golpeando en su puerta, totalmente borracho.

— ¡Tienes que decirme quién es el idiota que está robando tu corazón! –Las palabras no salían del todo claras de su boca, rápidamente Juvia se disculpó con la mujer para luego mirar a Meredy.

— ¡Sácalo de acá! –Le ordenó.

— ¿Qué? Pero…pero te está buscando a ti. Tú sabes que no quiero… –La peli azul elevó su mano mostrándole la palma, le indicó con esa señal que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado con ellos porque en ese momento era mucho más relevante sacar a Lyon de allí sin que los periodistas amarillistas se enteraran de alguna palabra, una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Con un suspiró la peli rosa asintió para caminar a la puerta. — Empuja la puerta cuando yo salga para que no entre, lo entretendré para que la enfermera pueda salir.

— ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota con mis propias manos! ¡Tú me perteneces! –Gritó aún más fuerte, con el plan claro las jóvenes contaron hasta tres, en el último número la peli rosa salió para apartarlo de la puerta y entonces cuando aplicó la fuerza sobre él y este se recostó en su hombro por un segundo sintió tristeza.

— Juvia está muy cansada, dice que mañana será un día largo y que deberíamos dormir. –El joven apartó rápidamente a la peli rosa para seguir golpeando en la puerta. Meredy con la fuerza que poseía lo apartó haciendo muchos intentos.

— Déjame, Meredy. –Le reclamó el peli plateado para volver a golpear la puerta con violencia, las personas de otras habitaciones ya habían salido para conocer de que se trataba el alboroto. Meredy se entrometió entre la puerta y él, si deseaba seguir golpeando primero tenía que pasar por encima de ella.

— Apártate, ella tiene que decirme quién es ese idiota.

— Ella no te ama, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Solo fuiste un juguete en su vida. –La peli rosa tomó los fuertes y grandes brazos de Lyon para zarandearlo un poco.

— Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

— Es normal cuando uno gusta de alguien, pero tienes que avanzar…Yo te llevo a tu habitación para que duermas un poco, mañana te aseguro que ella hablara contigo. –Calmar a un borracho no era una fácil tarea y más cuando lucia tan terco, sin embargo Lyon aceptó y camino apoyando su brazo en el hombro de la chica, estaba tan alcoholizado que no podía mantenerse en pie.

La chica recordaba perfectamente la habitación del peli plateado ya que ella había hecho las gestiones logísticas, caminó hasta el final del pasillo imprimiendo toda la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlo en pie y rápidamente buscó el número que correspondía a la habitación. Al hallarlo buscó la llave electrónica entre los bolsillos de Lyon mientras este solo quería volver a la habitación de Juvia.

Al pasar la tarjeta por el lector la puerta se abrió, con maromas la peli rosa entró a Lyon para con el trasero cerrar la puerta tras de sí, empezaba a pensar si ese trabajo significaba mucho para ella. Buscó la cama, claramente la de ella no era tan lujosa como la de Juvia o la de Lyon, pero aún así logró encontrar la gran cama.

— Tu debes saber quién es, dímelo.

— Sabes lo reservada que es Juvia con sus temas personales, no, no lo sé. –Mintió, pero era para proteger a Gray y sobre todo a su amiga Juvia.

— Bien, llegamos a la cama. Acuéstate. –Y aunque no era su intención Lyon lanzó a Meredy a la cama con la fuerza de su cuerpo, ambos en la cama se vieron frente a frente.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Lyon como si no pudiera descifrar la respuesta, como si fuera doloroso y algo increíble para él.

— Porque ella encontró la felicidad con otro hombre. –El Vastia negó con su cabeza haciéndole entender a Meredy que no hablaba de eso. — No, ¿Por qué alguien como tú está enamorada de alguien como yo? –Y los colores no tardaron en venir al rostro de la joven para apoderarse de sus mejillas.

— Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, ¿De dónde sacas eso? –Casi descubierta intentó negarlo, pero él era mucho más hábil y se daba cuenta de las cosas así no dijera nada al respecto.

— Esa noche me lo dijiste, me confesaste que estabas enamorada de mí y realmente no lo entiendo. –La joven intentó liberarse de la prisión que Lyon ejercía en su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué quieres parecerte a ella? Odio cuando gritas y eres altanera, esa no eres tú. Lo más hermoso de ti es tu inocencia, no puedes convertirte en ella. –Algo nerviosa la joven hizo fuerza para sentarse, inútilmente porque Lyon la volvió a acostar en la cama.

— Debo irme, ya es muy tarde. –El joven sonrió para subirse encima de ella, Meredy con el corazón sufriendo un paro fulminante intentó escapar, pero era inútil, el peli plateado era mucho más fuerte.

— No es necesario que vayas a tu habitación. –suavemente acercó su rostro al de la muy abochornada joven para besarla, Meredy forcejeó un poco para luego quitarlo de encima con una fuerte patada.

— Estás muy borracho, no quiero que esta siempre sea la excusa para lo que pasa entre los dos. –el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca para halarla hacía él y a milímetros de su rostro sonrió coquetamente.

— Es la única excusa que tú necesitas para que pase algo entre los dos. –Lyon llevó sus manos velozmente al nudo de la salida de baño de la joven para con un simple jalón hacer que este se cayera dejándola únicamente con su bikini demasiado revelador.

— No, Lyon. –La chica apartó las manos del muchacho de su cuerpo, sabía que él amaba a Juvia, conocía que su tonto corazón era masoquista, que se moría de las ganas por volver a sentir sus labios sobre ella, pero la única que se haría daño era ella y no podía seguir pensando en él cuando Lyon solo pensaba en Juvia.

— Tienes razón, no soy como ella y no me voy a acostar contigo solo porque tú lo quieres. –Y con un fuerte tono de voz se libró de Lyon para en seguida salir casi con la velocidad de un cohete. Solo hasta que llegó y entró en su propia habitación pudo emitir un suspiro, recostada en la puerta de la habitación sintió como unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se consideraba una tonta por estar enamorada de un hombre que no le correspondía.

_**Meredy a Juvia**_: S.O.S. Te necesito. Habitación H1507.

Al despedir a la enfermera la joven corrió a encontrar su celular creyendo que era un nuevo mensaje de su pelinegro, frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de Meredy y de un comportamiento que era raro en ella, su asistente no era de las que pedía ayuda, más bien ella era la que la aconsejaba cuando algo andaba mal en su caótica vida. Juvia buscó la llave electrónica de su habitación y unos zapatos, salió de ella para bajar un piso y encontrarse con la puerta de la oji verde.

— Es Juvia. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba en la puerta, al otro lado de la lamina de madera una chica con su voz ahogada contestó.

— Sigue, está abierto. –Y sus ojos azules se desconcertaron al verla tan afectada, llorando y con su maquillaje corrido, antes cuando ella era cruel con su empleada jamás había reaccionado así y era preocupante verla de esa manera.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lyon te hizo algo? -La jovencita mordió su labio inferior para en seguida romperse a llorar como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— Estoy enamorada de él, traté de ocultarlo pero es imposible –Le confesó con un deje de rabia en su voz.

— Todo va a salir bien –Atinó a decir la peli azul que en temas relacionados con el amor era un desastre, pero aún así le brindaría todo su apoyo. La abrazó y la refugió en sus pechos, tal vez era hora de tener una conversación de amigas.

.

.

.

— Otras dos cervezas. –Gritó Natsu en el bar mientras la música sonaba a un volumen moderado.

— Eres tan orgulloso que estaba completamente seguro que estabas influenciado de alguna manera para acceder a hablar conmigo. –Escupió con un tono de recriminación, el peli negro sonrió y alzo sus hombros.

— Juvia es una buena chica, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla, estoy seguro que se llevarían muy bien. –Natsu asintió, le parecía agradable que la relación de su amigo fuera de maravilla, pero sabía que Lucy tenía un plan para que todo lo construido por los dos se fuera abajo.

— ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? –Eran mejores amigos desde la infancia y Gray sabía identificar perfectamente las expresiones en el rostro de su amigo, sabía que algo le estaba pasando y que tenía que ser algo grave para que le afectará a alguien tan espontáneo como a él.

— No es nada, bueno si.

— Lucy –Afirmó el oji gris casi sabiendo la causa de todos sus males.

— Me acaba de escribir un texto, dice que mañana va a publicar sobre tu relación con esa raquítica y me siento mal porque no sé cómo evitarlo –Gray destapó la cerveza que acababan de dejar encima de la barra para empezar a beber de su contenido, no comprendía porque a Natsu le afectaba, nunca faltaron mujeres en su vida y cada vez que se acababa el sexo con una solo buscaba a otra y así seguía su ciclo.

— Busca a otra, si no puede elegir entre el trabajo y tú, realmente no debería seguir a tu lado. –Lucy no era santa de su devoción así como Juvia no lo era para Natsu, pero debían aceptar las chicas de sus respectivos amigos, finalmente era un área en el que no podían intervenir.

— En otra situación ya lo habría hecho, pero ella es espectacular en la cama. –Con una explicación no pedida y usando su cuerpo para recrear algunas escenas, Natsu le indicó que tan buena era la rubia en la cama a lo que el Fullbuster solo pudo reír y a veces hacer cara de desagrado por la extra información. — Diablos, es como si me hubiera hecho Bubu.

— Vudú, pedazo de idiota...Déjala, Juvia dijo que era tiempo de avanzar y no le interesa que nuestra relación se sepa. No se lo he dicho a Juvia, pero me molesta que me tenga que ocultar y que no podamos tener la libertad ni de ir a cenar porque la pueden descubrir, es muy fastidioso, hermano. Con respecto a Lucy sigue disfrutando que tu salamander ha dejado la abstinencia. –El peli rosa sonrió para luego tomar de su bebida.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? –Gray rió para tomar un nuevo sorbo de su bebida. — Tal vez por qué no tienen pene. –Natsu asintió con su cabeza.

— Salud por esa afirmación. –Ambos golpearon suavemente sus botellas de cerveza para seguir hablando de cosas sin especial sentido.

.

.

.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, el peli plateado se encontraba impaciente en una de las sillas de aquella cafetería fina y elegante. Había recibido un mensaje de Juvia a media noche donde le especificaba que antes de comenzar sus actividades del día debían hablar.

Al verla llegar su corazón casi dio un brinco, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre. Le bastó solo con levantar su mirada para hallar al Vastia sentado en una de las mesas interiores, hacía demasiado frío como para tomar café al aire libre.

La muchacha se sentó para luego mirar a la cara a Lyon. Con un saludo corto y en su rostro una actitud seria.

— Recibí tu mensaje, ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Extrañado, casi afanado y sabiendo que se había comportado como un idiota con Meredy, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Juvia será breve, Lyon. Acerca de lo que tú crees que existe...Lo que pasó entre los dos solo fue sexo y realmente ella creía que lo entendías. Sabe que pudiste haber despertado otro sentimiento por Juvia y es algo que agradece, pero ella debe ser clara contigo. –Lyon tragó saliva, sabía que iba a decirle la verdad, la hiriente e irremediable verdad.

— Juvia conoció a alguien en el restaurante al que la llevabas, por eso no puede corresponder a tus sentimientos. Él se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. –La Loxar vio claramente cuando el joven tomaba un gran respiro, intentado que el mundo no se le cayera encima por la crudeza de la realidad. El mesero llegó en ese momento a tomar su orden a lo que ella contestó que no quería nada.

— ¿Quién es? –Dijo después de que el joven se fuera y los dejará solos. La chica de cabellos azules pensó su respuesta, temía que pudiera hacerle daño si le decía, pero por otra parte sabía que si no decia su nombre Lyon iba a obsesionarse con conseguirlo.

— Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster. El mesero peli negro. –Lyon negó con la cabeza sin poder entender que fue lo que ella vio en ese mesero. Después de quedarse callado por unos segundos la peli azul añadió.

— Juvia no es amiga de nadie, pero quiere darle un consejo. No pierda el tiempo detrás de Juvia cuando hay una mujer valiosa que daría todo por usted. –El signo de pregunta fue visible por medio de la expresión de Lyon, la peli azul no tuvo más remedio que aclararle su frase.

— Meredy es una gran chica, no sea idiota y la deje ir, sin embargo si no quiere nada con ella no sea miserable, no la busque solo por sexo. –Lyon sonrió por el desequilibrio en las palabras de Juvia. Diciéndole que era un miserable cuando ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él, ya no había nada que hacer, nada que pelear, debía aceptar la realidad.

— Él te hace feliz, supo hacer lo que yo no hice, así que espero que sigas sonriendo. Lamento lo que hice anoche, por golpear en tu puerta y también por lo de Meredy. –Sin decir más el peli plateado se levantó, dejó el dinero de lo que consumió encima de la mesa y Juvia vio hacia un lado. Era difícil decir que no y rechazar a alguien que le podía demostrar amor, pero a veces era lo mejor para que ese alguien pudiera avanzar.

.

.

.

Gray estaba completamente aterrado, una multitud de personas lo esperaban fuera de su casa y sabía la razón, Lucy había cumplido su amenaza. El Fullbuster estaba entrando en pánico porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar, nunca había sido perseguido descontando esas veces que la policía lo seguía.

_**Juvia a Gray**_: _Este es link por si quieres escuchar la primera entrevista del día de Juvia, ya van a la mitad. Es en una de las estaciones de radio más importantes de Londres. _–Recibió el mensaje mientras pensaba en un plan para salir de su apartamento sin ser descubierto.

_**Gray a Juvia**__: Nuestra relación es pública, Lucy público una historia sobre lo nuestro, hay muchas personas fuera del edificio. ¿Qué hago?_

_**Juvia a Gray**__: ¡Diablos! ¡Juvia odia a esa estúpida! No contestes nada, ya juntos pensaran en algo, por favor cálmate, Juvia te promete que te sacará de esto. _

El peli negro hizo un gesto de desagrado, ahora entendía porque Juvia lo protegía de la prensa, eran demasiado molestos y eso que no había hecho nada importante, solo amar a una chica. No abriría la puerta, es más, llamaría a Levy para que lo cubriera en la librería y tenía hasta la tarde para pensar en cómo salir de allí.

Se acostó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó con los cojines, espichó el link y esperó que lo conectará a la estación de radio. Escuchó algunos comerciales, supo entonces que estaban en el espacio publicitario, solo tuvo que esperar dos minutos para escuchar la voz de la entrevistadora.

"_Estamos de vuelta con la diseñadora y hermosa modelo, Juvia Loxar. Nos ha dado un breve resumen de lo que será la próxima temporada, que tendencias y novedades traerá la casa de modas Strauss, pero ahora metiéndonos en algo mucho más personal. Juvia, nos acaba de llegar información recién salida del horno. Todos creíamos que tenías una relación con Lyon Vastia, pero afirman que tu pareja es un mesero perteneciente a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de París, dicen que su nombre es Gray Fullbuster. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"_

"_Juvia no conoce a ese tal Gray, créele que jamás se metería con una persona de tan baja categoría y sin futuro alguno. Además muchos hombres matarían por estar con ella, ese sería el último recurso de ella, realmente es risible todo lo que las personas inventan sobre ella". _

Gray sintió una fea contracción en su corazón, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretó su puño para golpear fuertemente la lamina de la mesa de centro. Estaba completamente enojado e impactado por lo que Juvia acababa de decir.

_**Palabras de autor: **_

_Si, no hubo lemmon, ya los tenía mal acostumbrados en cada capítulo poniendo. Bien hermosuras, el drama comienza desde ahora, se acabaron los hermosos días de paz. La verdad de ambos pasados están por saberse y tanto Juvia como Gray pasaran por un feo momento. _

_Bien, mientras eso pasa yo contestaré sus sexys reviews: _

_**Jbadillodavila: **__Hola! Hace rato no me dejabas review, me encanta que te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye_

_**Seyram Asakura: **__Hola, sí, su relación de follamigos ya debe pasar a otro nivel y eso es precisamente lo que Gray quiere. Esos dos han hecho de todo, XD, absolutamente todo, menos hacer el amor, pero si el sexo a distancia les funcionó. Realmente si tienes una mente sucia, ya se sabe y Juvia tuvo una razón para decir lo que dijo. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado aunque no hubiera tenido lemmon, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Natt Night: **__Hola! Como en toda relación siempre era uno el idiota, en este caso era Juvia, pero era por todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, ella aún no cree del todo en el amor. Gray estaba jodidamente celoso, es que solo imagínate que tu novio te diga, amor me voy con mi ex a Inglaterra, cualquiera se volvería loco. Gracias, me ha ido súper en el estudio y el esfuerzo vale la pena, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Yoxhita94: **__Hola! Gracias por tu review, hermosura. Bien, Gray estaba celoso y algo inseguro. Juvia siempre quiere lo mejor para su peli negro y Natsu aunque no se ha comportado bien con ella, es un gran amigo para el Fullbuster. Me gusta ver el mundo arder y eso lo verás con el final del fic, y conteste tu pregunta de Meredy con el fic. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau. _

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Holis! Si pasan semanas y no actualizo es porque estoy hasta la madre de la u, claro, esos dos son unos loquillos, se le miden a lo que sea. Juvia ha tenido una gran evolución, ya no es tan bruja y todo es gracias a él. Lucy se hace odiar, pero es su trabajo al fin de cuentas y Meredy solo ama a Lyon, a mí me encantan esos dos. No habrán rivales, de hecho más adelante habrán pero será en una situación complicada. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Airyz00: **__Hola, waaaa me encanta que te encante y que te emociones, esos dos amigos no pueden estar separados ni peleados mucho tiempo. Todos odiaran a Lucy después de esto, pero Juvia está a punto de darle su merecido. Lyon solo es una pobre alma despechada. Son unos cochinotes esos dos, haciendo travesuras por skype, espero que te guste este capítulo, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Rirukasabe: **__Holi! Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tú ya me conoces. Espero que este CAP te haya gustado mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau. _

_**Nekonekodesu: **__Ese Natsu es un mate de risa, pero bueno volvieron a ser amigos. No importa que te tardaste porque dejaste review. Meredy y Lyon deben estar juntos, es una ley natural. Gracias por tus palabras, que viva el gruvia. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Sami Zurita: **__Hola hermosura! Me encanta que te encante, bien, té recomiendo que crees una cuenta para que sepas rápido que he actualizado y puedas leer antes que nadie. Gracias por tus palabras, escribo con mucho amor. Si no has leído Estoy Aquí contigo te lo recomiendo demasiado, es como mi historia favorita mía. Espero que el CAP te haya gustado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Yo también me lo imagine así, cayéndose de la silla, es que se debió haber pegado el susto de la vida. Ese Gray si hubiera podido entrar a esa sala estaría apoyando a Meredy, le diría a Juvia que no viajará. Gracias miles por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._


	20. Love in Christmas

Los ojos verdes de Meredy se abrieron grandemente al escuchar como Juvia negaba la relación que tenía con Gray de una manera fuerte y despectiva, sabía perfectamente que ella no podía decir nada al respecto si aún quería mantener su trabajo como diseñadora, había estado presente y había escuchado con sus propios oídos la manera como Mirajane totalmente enfadada había amenazado a Juvia por teléfono por como lo llamaba ella, la vulgaridad de tener una relación con alguien que no pertenecía al mundo de la moda o el espectáculo y por tanto un acto que deterioraría la imagen de selectividad y superioridad de la casa de modas.

Le había obligado a romper cualquier conexión que la atará a ese hombre y aunque no era su madre era su jefa, si no la obedecía debía atenerse a todas las consecuencias y esa peli plateada si se lo proponía con tan solo mover un solo pulgar podía aplastar el futuro de Gray y con él la vida de Juvia.

A Meredy le dolía que su amiga tuviera que hacer esas cosas en contra de su voluntad. Sabía lo mucho que le afectaba lo que pasará con Gray y aunque su relación en todos los sentidos la veía complicada, le bastaba que Juvia fuera feliz y dejará de ser tan Cruella de Vil, porque claramente desde que su jefa estaba saliendo con Gray todo se había vuelto mucho mejor en sus vidas.

Pacientemente la peli azul negaba acerca de la relación que decían que tenía con Gray y aclaraba que no era cierta la dicha relación que tenía con Lyon, decía que los cuentos de su embarazo eran mentira y afirmaba que su aumento de peso se debía a la comida que consumía, no a una vida que crecía en su interior. Era bastante molesto que las demás personas se metieran en su vida personal y mucho más cuando la entrevista solo se trataba de promocionar la nueva temporada que se avecinaba para la casa de modas. Se iba rápidamente por las ramas cuando intentaban persuadirla para que contará sobre su vida amorosa y volvía al tema que le competía, decir que la temporada iba a ser la mejor.

Al salir de la entrevista respiró en repetidas ocasiones, algo agitada y con un dolor en el corazón. Sabía que había sido un error haberle dicho a Gray que escuchara la entrevista, pues iba a ser algo doloroso para él oír sus palabras, aunque a ella le dolía muchísimo más, no era fácil mantenerse en una mentira y más cuando era acerca de Gray. No iba a tener mucho tiempo durante el día y es que hasta la hora de almorzar estaba contabilizada en su pequeña agenda, debía entonces esperar hasta que el día terminará para poder hablar calmadamente con su Fullbuster, explicándole todo lo que había sucedido.

_**Gray a Juvia:**__ Entiendo que tú trabajo es mucho más importante que yo. Pero estoy cansado de todo esto._

Y los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el contenido del mensaje de Gray, ese que había llegado mientras ella estaba en la entrevista, totalmente atemorizada sus manos empezaron a temblar, tenía miedo que su chico la dejará por lo que había dicho, pero era la única forma. Era injusto para ella decidir entre dos cosas que eran relevantes en su vida, la peli azul amaba su trabajo y por tanto no deseaba perderlo, pero no entendía porque Gray no pensaba en eso o la entendía.

— Va a estar bien, Gray va a entender. –La peli rosa puso su mano suavemente en el hombro de la chica para darle consuelo, estaba completamente segura que a Juvia estaba a punto de darle una crisis nerviosa, pero afortunadamente sus palabras sirvieron como un efecto tranquilizado. — Escríbele lo que sientes, luego cuando estemos de nuevo en París podrás contarle todo.

_**Juvia a Gray: **__Juvia lo siente demasiado, por favor perdónala. Te explicará todo al final del día. _

_**Gray a Juvia: **__No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya dijiste todo lo que pensabas, diviértete mucho en Londres. Eso es lo que amas ¿No?_

_**Juvia a Gray: **__No te pongas así, por favor, a Juvia no le gusta estar mal contigo. Tú eres importante en su vida, entiéndelo. _

Gray no contestó ningún mensaje o llamada desde entonces, Juvia con unas ganas horribles de llorar debió superar cada actividad del día, negar en cada una de ellas a Gray y mantenerse en su mentira. Al final del día, al llegar a la habitación del hotel lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar su celular y llamar al peli negro como por setenta vez, sin embargo como en todas las veces anteriores no hubo respuesta del otro lado.

Estaba tan angustiada por querer saber la forma en que la prensa lo había tratado, la manera en la que había reaccionado y todo lo que había dicho para defenderse, pero aún le faltaba otro día y debía esperar o dejar todo en las manos de Meredy y era demasiado riesgoso conociendo de ante mano que no quería quedarse sola con Lyon.

Juvia se encontraba muy cansada, pero lo más importante para ella era arreglar las cosas con Gray así que siguió insistiendo, no iba a pegar un ojo hasta que hubiera respuesta en París.

_**Gray a Juvia: **__Deja de molestarme con tus llamadas, estoy trabajando. _

Inmediatamente la peli azul bajó la mirada y lanzó el celular a la pared llena de rabia, no estaba enojada con Gray, estaba completamente inundada hasta la punta de los cabellos de ira contra la rubia que osaba meterse en su vida privada.

Sabía que cuando el peli negro se enojaba era bastante difícil que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes sin que una acción reconciliadora pasara. Por eso estaba decidida a ir a aclarar las cosas con él. Rápidamente buscó en una aplicación de su celular todos los vuelos a París, afortunadamente el smartphone era resistente y el golpe no lo había dañado, eran casi las nueve y con suerte llegaría al lugar cuando el restaurante estuviera cerrando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alistó sus cosas, le importó muy poco dejar el trabajo tirado porque para ella era mucho más importante tener a Gray a su lado y feliz. Compró los boletos por la red y vio la hora de salida, debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar a tomar el avión. Al salir de la habitación gestionó prontamente todo lo que necesitaba para dejar el hotel y sin decir una sola palabra a nadie tomó un taxi.

_**Juvia a Gray: **__Juvia no quiere molestarte, solo quiere explicarte lo que pasó. _

_**Gray a Juvia: **__No necesito explicaciones, déjame en paz, voy a apagar el teléfono así que no te esfuerces en seguir llamando, no me interesa saber nada de ti._

Y cumpliendo su amenaza apagó el celular, la joven pagó el taxi y bajó sus maletas para salir corriendo por todo el aeropuerto cuando llegó a este, no deseaba que fuera descubierta por alguna persona y que los rumores crecieran, pero ya nada tenía sentido, si Gray la dejaba ya no había nada que ocultar, nada porque preocuparse.

Le molestaba demasiado qué factores externos fueran los que siempre provocarán peleas en su relación, ni siquiera era algo que ambos hicieran mal porque la época de conocerse y aceptarse tal y como eran ya había pasado. Recordó cada una de las palabras emitidas durante las entrevistas, no sabía si Gray había escuchado todas ellas, pero ahora creía que fue demasiado dura con lo que había dicho.

Afortunadamente logró llegar al avión antes de que las puertas se cerrarán, sus maletas irían en otro transporte, pero eso en ese momento no tenía relevancia para ella. Entonces antes de que el avión despegara le lanzó la bomba a Meredy.

_**Juvia a Meredy**_: _Juvia se devuelve a París para arreglar las cosas con Gray, ella tiene mucha confianza en ti y sabe que podrás representarla en cada una de los eventos y de las actividades, si necesitas cualquier dato, tienes una pregunta o solo quieres hablar puedes llamarla cuando quieras, a la hora que necesites 24/7. Buena suerte. _

Por órdenes del piloto la joven puso su celular en modo avión, respiró profundo al ver que tenía a un niño sentado a su lado, era un total dolor en el trasero para ella no haber podido comprar la clase más exclusiva del avión, pues solo quedaban asientos económicos.

Respiró profundo y admiró la paciencia de la madre, estaba completamente segura que no quería tener hijos y que jamás podría pasar por una situación así, ni siquiera un hijo de Gray, pero eso nunca iba a pasar si no se arreglaban y entonces volvió a angustiarse llenándose de miedos e inseguridades.

Juvia no entendía porque quería llorar, estaba tan asustada y abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que no podía controlar sus lágrimas, lo único que pudo hacer después de luchar con los sentimientos en su interior fue voltearse para quedar frente a la pequeña ventana y así lograr que nadie la viera llorar.

.

.

.

Fueron las dos horas más eternas de su vida y el peor vuelo, las turbulencias le pusieron los pelos de punta y el aterrizaje fue uno demasiado violento para su gusto. Buscó en su equipaje de mano la peluca que la había acompañado desde el momento que salía a escondidas con Gray para enseguida ponérsela y no ser reconocida, aunque ya no estaba muy segura del todo que no la fueran a ver.

Salió del aeropuerto en un taxi y vio la hora en su reloj, faltaban exactamente veinte minutos para que Gray terminará su turno y el restaurante cerrará, solo esperaba que no hubiera tanto tráfico en la ciudad para poder hallarlo rápidamente en su lugar de trabajo, darle la sorpresa.

Al encender su teléfono dentro del taxi se dio cuenta que tenía miles de mensajes pero no precisamente de Gray, eran de una pobre Meredy alterada y llena de nervios que tenía miedo de hacer el trabajo completamente sola, Juvia acababa de lanzarla a la piscina completamente sola sin cerciorarse que la peli rosa supiera nadar del todo.

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__No puedes dejarme sola, _ sé que es importante lo de Gray, pero solo es un capricho de un niño y quiere que vayas corriendo a mimarlo.

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__Vamos, acabo de ir a tu habitación y nadie me contestó, fui a la recepción y me dijeron que acabas de abandonar el hotel. No me gustan estas bromas._

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__¿Acaso estás loca? Mañana es el desfile y debo escoger las prendas de nuestra casa de modas hija, sabes que puedo hacer de la temporada un desastre y tú lo único que piensas es en dejar todo en mis manos._

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__Por un mínimo error ambas nos podemos quedar sin trabajo, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__S.O.S. En realidad me estoy muriendo del miedo, por favor ven pronto. _

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__Juvia, no quiero quedarme sola con Lyon. ¿Por qué no pensaste en mi?_

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__Mañana será el día de nuestras muertes, quiero que me entierren en un lugar bonito y que en mi epitafio especifiquen que tú fuiste la culpable al dejar todo en mis manos._

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__Espero que arregles las cosas con Gray, ya empecé a mirar la agenda, debo preocuparme demasiado, pero haré todo lo que está en mis manos para no decepcionarte._

Y con el último mensaje la Loxar se tranquilizó un poco, sabía que las responsabilidades eran enormes, que no eran fácil todas las tareas que debía desempeñar, pero Juvia había aprendido con práctica y confiaba en Meredy, en su talento y en su eficiente forma de trabajar. Por lo pronto solo podía pensar en su mesero, en que lo quería demasiado y en que era capaz de renunciar a su empleo solo porque él creyera que realmente si le importaba demasiado.

— Aquí, por favor - Dijo al reconocer la calle de atrás del restaurante a lo que el taxista prontamente reaccionó.

— Pero la entrada principal es por la otra calle -La peli azul negó con su cabeza y bajó la maleta de mano consigo, no había tenido tiempo de llegar a su casa y descargar todo. Además su intención no era comer en el restaurante si no hablar con cierta persona por eso el lugar donde se bajó era el indicado.

— Muchas gracias –agradeció sonriendo y pagó la carrera, al dar unos cuantos pasos por el oscuro callejón se dio cuenta que había alguien recostando su espalda en uno de los muros del restaurante, al reconocer de quién se trataba mordió su labio inferior pidiendo auto control, ella solo había venido a hablar con Gray y a aclarar las cosas, sin embargo fue inútil, cuando la rabia y la ira se apoderaban de ella no había poder humano que la hiciera controlarse o al menos pensar antes de actuar.

Esa rubia que se encontraba esperando a Natsu era la culpable de la pelea con Gray, la única responsable del día tan horrible que tuvo que pasar negando lo que tenía con el Fullbuster, recibiendo millones de preguntas que le hicieron doler la cabeza y hacerla sentir como la peor persona del mundo, bien, debía pagar por lo que había hecho, eso era racional en la mente de la modelo, pero sus pensamientos abandonaron el sentido común para dejarse llevar por la fuerza bruta.

No supo en qué momento fue que la agarró del cabello o cuando fue que empezó a golpearle en las mejillas repetidamente con unas cuantas cachetadas cuando la lanzó al piso, no se dio cuenta de que la Heartfilia también la golpeó para defenderse, que le quitó unos cuantos cabellos haciendo a un lado su negra peluca o que le golpeó tan fuerte la cara que su ojo lógicamente se iba a poner morado. Solo era consciente de su voz saliendo de ella muy fuerte y con histeria, repitiendo una y otra vez _"Deje de meterse en la vida de Juvia, estúpida"._

— ¡Suélteme, loca! -Decía la rubia, nunca le importó tragar tierra porque su trabajo le hacía luchar así fuese con las uñas para conseguir la verdad.

— Por su culpa la relación de Juvia está en peligro. -gritó con enojo, como si fuera una pequeña niña demasiado abrumada y preocupada porque su príncipe la dejará.

— ¿Ahora lo acepta? Pero no era su relación cuando en cada pregunta que le hicieron el día de hoy decía que no lo conocía, que no significaba nada para usted.

— Eso no le importa -Gritó la peli azul que casi como si de una gata se tratará mostró sus uñas para herir a la rubia en el brazo.

Con desconcierto y afortunadamente para Juvia los únicos que quedaban en el restaurante eran Gray, Natsu y unos cuantos meseros que no se metieron en el problema ya que querían terminar rápido para ir prontamente a casa o al menos ya sabían que algo raro estaba pasando con el peli negro por todos los periodistas que lo habían seguido hasta su lugar de trabajo. El Fullbuster no tenía la menor idea que hacía Juvia en ese lugar si debía viajar dentro de dos días, pero se sorprendió demasiado al verla involucrada en una situación que no correspondía para nada a su clase. Es más, dudo de que fuera Juvia la que estaba entrometida en una pelea, literal de callejón.

Natsu no dudó en meterse y ayudar a Lucy porque claramente estaba perdiendo contra la furia y la tormenta que Juvia Loxar representaba en ese momento, Gray agarró fuertemente a Juvia para que no volviera a ir tras Lucy y después de que las dos se gritaron hasta de que se iban a morir y Natsu logró alejar de la escena a Lucy el peli negro se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica que en ese momento no reconocía.

— ¿Te terminaste de volver completamente loca o qué? -Demasiado preocupado por la sangre que salía del labio de Juvia no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritarle en la cara, lo que acababa de pasar no cambiaba en nada el enojo que sentía por Juvia en esos momentos.

— Ella hizo que los dos pelearan, se metió en sus vidas cuando Juvia tiene derecho a tener su intimidad y a tener una relación con quien ella quiera.

— ¿Y crees que golpeándola solucionaras lo que pasó? -Juvia limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos para abrazar a Gray muy fuerte, sin soltarlo, sintiendo su calor, su presencia, sabiendo que no quería separarse nunca de él. — Juvia no quería golpearla, pero por culpa de ella ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Mirajane dijo que si Juvia aceptaba lo de los dos se quedaría sin trabajo, es una cuestión de imagen para la casa de modas.

— ¿Qué de malo tengo? ¿Solo por ser pobre no merezco ser tu novio?-Juvia negó con la cabeza, a ella no le importaba que Gray no tuviera dinero, de hecho si fuera por eso jamás se hubiera relacionado con él. Le molestaba por todo lo que tenían que pasar, todo lo que la gente decía. — Esto no era una decisión de esa entrometida, Juvia solo estaba esperando el mejor momento para decirlo y mira ya todos los obstáculos y problemas que le llegaron a Juvia por esto.

— No quiero ser un problema en tu vida, de hecho no quiero que esos periodistas me molesten la vida tanto como tu llamando cada vez que cometes un error. -Con rudeza el peli negro separó de su cuerpo a la Loxar. — Tú no eres un problema en la vida de Juvia. -Dijo ella con su voz casi como un hilo tan delgado que en cualquier momento podía quebrarse.

— ¿Sabes? Vuelve a casa o mejor a Londres, hoy no quiero hablar contigo, ya tuve suficiente de todo. -La peli azul abrió grandemente sus ojos, en sus tontos pensamientos ideó que Gray iba a perdonarla por hacer ese sacrificio, por dejar su trabajo para buscarlo en la mitad de la noche, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— En serio Juvia siente todo lo que dijo, cada palabra es mentira. -Gray tomó sus cosas para caminar en dirección a su casa dandole la espalda a la Loxar. — Juvia hará lo que sea para recompensarte, por favor no te enojes con ella.

— Juvia, de hecho no quiero seguir así, ocultando esto porque soy demasiado poca cosa para andar contigo... — Tú eres todo lo que Juvia necesita -Gritó con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para evitar lo que iba a venir después, tratando de convencer a Gray para que no cometiera una locura, pero él claramente ignoró sus palabras. — Ya no me vuelvas a buscar, consigue a alguien de tu categoría y que si tenga un buen futuro que ofrecerte. -las piernas de Juvia dejaron de tener fuerza para traicionarla y hacerla caer al suelo justo cuando fue corriendo tras él, desde el suelo vio como Gray se alejaba de su lado.

Estaba enojado y afectado, quería a Juvia con cada uno de sus músculos, hasta la más mínima célula que poseía su cuerpo tenía una dueña y su nombre era Juvia, pero había tenido un fuerte día lleno de emociones que eran un caos. Necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar mejor las cosas, para poder superar su situación actual. Lo peor era que él se había creído cada palabra, era totalmente cierto que era un pobre diablo, que aunque todos esos años había trabajado con esfuerzo para cumplir sus sueños solo era un mesero en un apartamento rentado y que no le llegaba ni a los talones a los muchos pretendientes de Juvia, tal vez dejarla era lo mejor para ella. Así le disminuiría los problemas y le haría la decisión de elegir entre el trabajo y él mucho más fácil.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? -Preguntó con cautela la joven de hermosos ojos verdes, habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que habían llegado de Londres y la noche buena estaba apareciendo tímidamente. La peli azul negó con la cabeza para emitir una sonrisa totalmente fingida, demostrando que no estaba destrozada por la fecha y lo que debía representar, cuando en realidad estaba rota por dentro. — Juvia no tiene planes, además es solo un día más, ya antes ha pasado navidades sola, entonces no hay porque hacer alboroto.

No había necesidad de preguntarle lo que le pasaba ya que la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la muchacha era evidente, las cosas con Gray no debían andar bien o al menos la última vez que preguntó por él Juvia le había dicho que no habían vuelto a hablar y que él se negaba a verla.

— Puedo llamar a mis padres y decir que mañana viajo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar a divertirnos? -La joven apartó sus ojos llenos de ojeras de la pantalla de su computador para levantar su mano y mostrar su desacuerdo, cuando lo hizo Meredy se dio cuenta que había vuelto a tener de esas crisis que le daban ya que sus nudillos estaban completamente destrozados.

— No es necesario, trabajaste demasiado para poder estar con tus padres en navidad, no te preocupes por Juvia. Ella va a ir a casa a descansar, no es nada del otro mundo. -Concluyó para volver sus ojos a la pantalla. Meredy no quería parecer entrometida, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola en una fecha especial. Pensó prontamente que ese hombre debía acompañarla, que era un completo idiota si seguía con esa actitud.

— Él no te ha perdonado ¿No es así? –Le preguntó para ver cómo los ojos de Juvia rápidamente se llenaban de lágrimas. La joven negó con su cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior para enseguida recostar su cabeza en la mesa tratando de ser fuerte.

— No. Además Mirajane se niega a aceptar la renuncia de Juvia y mientras ella siga acá no puede aceptar que si tiene una relación con Gray.

— No, Juvia. No puedes renunciar al trabajo de tus sueños, es injusto que Gray te haga esto, además si tú te vas yo me quedo sin trabajo, no puedes hacernos esto. –La joven levantó su cabeza de la tabla para mirarla al rostro.

— Juvia sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tenerlo a su lado, renunciar a una vida de lujos o hasta quitarse la vida. –Meredy frunció el ceño para luego reprenderla con una voz fuerte. — ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Puedes amarlo demasiado, puede que sientas que tu corazón está vuelto añicos sin él, pero no puedes hacerle esto a las personas que te quieren. El suicidio es un acto de cobardes –Juvia sonrió para acariciar suavemente la venda que tenía en sus nudillos.

— No lo digas por lastima, Meredy. La mera existencia de Juvia es un error, nadie en este mundo la quiere sinceramente. Juvia es un ser no amado, nadie la extrañaría si no está –Afirmó con sus labios temblando y reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir desesperadamente de sus ojos.

— Gray te ama demasiado, solo está enojado porque se siente sin relevancia en tu vida, además tú eres mi amiga, Juvia. Claro que te quiero. –la peli azul negó con su cabeza para sentir como ella la abrazaba, estaba segura que nadie la quería, que estaban con ella por puro interés y esos pensamientos estaban volviendo añicos su pobre alma. — Por favor prométeme que no atentaras nunca con tu vida.

— Juvia te lo promete. –La peli rosa sonrió para darle consuelo a la chica, finalmente logró que ella pasara el mal momento y le pasó uno de sus pañuelos.

— Por favor no sigamos pensando en eso, perdóname por preguntar…Siempre recuerda que yo voy a estar allí para ti. –La peli azul sorbió con su nariz para luego calmar un poco su corazón.

— Juvia quiere hacer algunas compras, ¿Quieres acompañarla mientras te vas? –Cambiar el tema era lo más prudente, si seguía pensando en que Gray no iba a estar con ella en Navidad, los pensamientos iban a hacerla reconsiderar cortarse las venas.

— ¿El último día? ¿Estás loca? -La peli rosa abrió grandemente sus ojos para luego asentir, no solo era una mala idea hacer compras esa última noche porque la gente siempre solía dejar todo para última hora, sin embargo sabía que Juvia no quería estar sola ni mucho menos en su casa y si podía acompañarla en ese día aunque solo fuera unas cuantas horas lo haría.

— Perfecto, termino este diseño y te lo muestro, ¿Te parece? -Juvia asintió para luego prender la pantalla de su celular con la esperanza de que tal vez podía haber un mensaje de él deseándole una feliz navidad.

.

.

.

Las doce de la noche estaban próximas a cumplirse, el día se había pasado demasiado largo para el joven mesero de cabellos negros, su estómago no era más que un remolino desde que recordó que hoy era la famosa fiesta y desde entonces solo esperaba que pasará rápido.

Gray sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, bebiendo una cerveza con su mejor amigo estaba pasando la noche con la música a un volumen moderado, mientras todas las personas a su alrededor se encontraban felices y demostrándose su aprecio por medio de numerosos regalos.

De repente el celular que Juvia le había regalado vibró mostrando en su pantalla una corto mensaje, dudó en abrirlo, debía ser fuerte en su resolución de terminar con esa relación, pero sus sentimientos ganaron y por tanto lo desbloqueó para mirarlo, desde el lunes de esa semana los mensajes de disculpa habían dejado de llegar y desde entonces no sabía nada de su peli azul.

_**Juvia a Gray: **__Feliz navidad. _

Natsu vio a su amigo concentrado en la pantalla de su teléfono, bebió un sorbo de su cerveza para enseguida recostar su cabeza en el sofá y poner sus manos en la nuca. Desde que sus padres habían muerto las fechas como esas habían dejado de tener sentido para ambos y simplemente estaban rodeadas de soledad y tristeza, siempre había sido igual, los dos pasaban navidad y año nuevo juntos, pues ellos dos eran lo único que tenían en sus vidas.

— ¿Por qué no vas a pasar navidad con ella? -Velozmente Gray escondió el celular para simular que nada estaba ocurriendo.

— Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada, más bien ¿Por qué tu no vas con Lucy? -El peli rosa bufó en el aire para luego cruzarse de brazos. — Ella es la culpable de que tu y Juvia estén así y Lucy lo sabe. Desde que le dije que se merecía lo que Juvia le había hecho dejó de hablarme.

— Lucy no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa con nosotros, ni la jefe de Juvia, ni todos los periodistas o las muchas excusas que ella esté dispuesta a sacar. La única verdad es que Juvia no puede aceptar que tenemos algo delante de las otras personas porque le importa demasiado el qué dirán. -Natsu suspiró profundo, realmente no entendía del todo porque Gray había tomado la determinación de dejar a Juvia actuando como princeso, pero sabía que la decisión estaba a punto de acabarlo.

— Puedes arrepentirte si no vas ahora mismo, tú mismo dijiste que ella tiene problemas mentales y ahora puede estar sufriendo por la manera tan cobarde en que no quieres arreglar las cosas con ella.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? Juvia no te cae bien y cada vez que tienes la oportunidad siempre dices cosas malas de ella. Ya por fin no somos nada, deberías estar feliz. -Natsu negó con su dedo índice para luego sentarse muy cerca de su amigo y poner ese serio semblante que solo adquiría cuando tenía algo sumamente importante que decir.

— El problema no es lo que dijo ella, lo que verdaderamente te tiene mal es que la chica gane mucho más dinero que tú, que haya logrado el sueño de su vida y que nosotros no hayamos podido salir de meseros.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que después de lo que pasó con Deliora el dinero no me importa. Me siento orgulloso por todo lo que ella tiene, por lo talentosa que es, pero simplemente no soporto que todos me vean como un pedazo de mierda comparado con ella.

— Así que por eso la estás obligando a renunciar a todo para que este contigo, es demasiado cruel. Es como una cuestión de orgullo para ti, ¿No es así?

— No es orgullo pero si me quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera contado a todos que tenemos la mejor follarelación de todas, pero sigue negando todo, no sabes lo que se siente que por vergüenza prefiera decir que no me conoce, solo desearía que tome lo nuestro más en serio. -El joven juntó sus labios haciendo una delgada línea, empezaba a enfadarse porque no le gustaba que las personas se metieran en su vida personal.

— Pásame tu celular.

— ¿Para qué? -El peli rosa se lanzó encima del peli negro para arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos. — Desbloquea está mierda. -Gray seguía sin entender, pero después de algunos segundos sin darle mucha importancia pasó su dedo pulgar por el lector.

El peli rosa rápidamente buscó la conversación que Gray tenía con Juvia para empezar a ver todos los mensajes en visto que había recibido de la chica. — ¿Crees que no te toma en serio? -Subió y subió mostrándole todos los mensajes que la peli azul le había enviado en esos días, algo desesperada por que él la perdonará y también con un cierto grado de intensidad que daba miedo. — Yo con ese trasero y con todos esos admiradores ya hubiera buscado otro con un pene más grande que el tuyo, no estaría rogándote.

— No necesita uno con un pene más grande. -Dijo molesto, totalmente seguro que el tamaño de su amiguito estaba bien para complacerla.

— ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en que vaya a buscarlo? Realmente creó que se cansó de rogarte desde este día, ¿Lunes eh? dejó de escribirte. Debe estar en la cama de uno de esos modelos de cuerpo perfecto y sonrisa blanquísima celebrando la navidad.

— Ella no haría algo así -Intentando ahogar su preocupación tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

— ¿Por qué? Si le terminaste, es una mujer libre y con unas grandes tetas. Las chicas superan rápidamente a los hombres o pregúntale a Molly si aún siente algo por ti. -Natsu sabía que el tema de esa peli azul era prohibido, que Molly no debía ser nombrada, pero Gray estaba actuando a lo tonto y no deseaba que por idiota perdiera a una mujer que realmente había mostrado interés en lo que era él.

— No menciones de nuevo a Molly. -Dijo casi como una amenaza, con sus pupilas muy pequeñas y una vena marcándose en su frente. — Además deja de hablar de Juvia de esa forma tan pervertida.

— Soy hombre, me doy cuenta de sus atributos aunque sea una huesuda. Gray, tal vez si estás con Juvia por su parecido físico con Molly y me alegro que la hayas dejado, finalmente iba a ser muy duro para ella cuando supiera la verdad. -La mirada de Gray se perdió en el horizonte, se había quedado en la anterior línea de la conversación, su traicionera mente le mostraba a Juvia encima de Lyon sonriendo como solo lo hacía cuando los dos tenían intimidad, besando otros labios, dejando que otro hombre la tocará. Sí, quería que encontrará a alguien acorde a su nivel, pero no se puso a pensar ni un solo segundo que el amor no se trataba de estratos sociales o del que dirán, aunque Juvia jamás hubiera aceptado su amor por él, era más que obvio que ya no era la de antes, la mujer desconfiada que solo lo usaba para satisfacer sus necesidades.

— Lucy puede irse al infierno si quiere, después de lo que hizo no tiene el derecho a pedir perdón, pero Juvia solo quería protegerte de los periodistas o ¿Siguen molestándote? y de su jefa, sabes cómo son las personas con poder. -Gray mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar su lengua, no quería hablar, no deseaba contar la verdad, pero ya no era algo que pudiera seguir cargando por mucho tiempo. La verdadera razón de su separación con Juvia.

— Siempre pensé que jamás amaría a una mujer tanto como lo hice con Molly, esa mujer fue mi primer amor. Sin embargo desde que conocí a Juvia la vida me indicó que estaba totalmente equivocado, la verdad no me interesa que solo me folle sin que sea su novio, no me importa que me niegue y diga que no significo nada en su vida. Me jode que me haga dependiente de ella, que cada vez que me abre las piernas no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pide, que sus lágrimas me duelan como el fuego del infierno y no quiero, no puedo, cada vez que siento que amo a alguien... — Tienes miedo a que se vaya como Molly, como tus padres, como Ultear y yo. ¿No es así? Por eso decidiste terminar las cosas tú, antes de que ella te rompa el corazón.

— Sí -Avergonzado se cubrió los ojos, totalmente molesto por lo estúpido y cobarde que su corazón y sus sentimientos eran.

— No sabrás lo que pasará si no te arriesgas. Puedes perderla por ser un cobarde y ver como hace su vida con otro o puedes salir en este momento a que te caliente el culo y tu pequeño pene de regalo de navidad.

— No te dejaré solo en navidad. –Inventó una excusa ya que el miedo de decir lo siento era demasiado abrumador para él.

— Estoy con Salamander, además puedo comprar una película porno que luego tu pagaras.

— No quiero saber que harás. Por favor no hagas nada encima de la cama con la que duermo con Juvia, no seas asqueroso.

.

.

.

Gray llegó sin muchos tropiezos al apartamento de Juvia, suerte para él que todos estuvieran celebrando con sus respectivas familias.

— Soy yo, no te asustes. -Lentamente cerró la puerta del apartamento de Juvia tras de sí, todo estaba completamente oscuro y entonces pensó que la modelo no estaba, que tal vez lo que Natsu había dicho era verdad y que se había conseguido un hombre mejor que él. Paseó sus ojos por todo el lugar, encendió ligeramente las luces para buscarla en la sala. Al no hallarla siguió caminando a la habitación, vio entonces para su sorpresa y tranquilidad a la joven acostada en la cama.

— Juvia -dijo suavemente para no molestarla, sin embargo la chica no contestó. El Fullbuster se arrimó a su cuerpo y la vio muchísimo más delgada que la última vez que la vio, no necesitaba ser un nutricionista para darse cuenta que no estaba comiendo lo suficiente y que muy probablemente había vomitado todo lo que se llevaba a la boca. Poso su mano en la frente de la chica para darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y que estaba profundamente dormida.

Vio la mesa de noche para darse cuenta que había tomado pastillas de dormir combinadas con antidepresivos, trató de despertarla, pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse a su lado, sintiendo su calor, aspirando su aroma, escuchando como su corazón latía lentamente.

.

.

.

La muchacha abrió lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que una cabeza negra descansaba con ella en su cama, cerró sus ojos volviendo a dormir, pensando que solo eran jugadas de su mente, segundos después escuchó el reloj de su mesa de noche que le indicaba que ya era Navidad. Se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama para apagar la radio y miró por la ventana, el sol ya estaba saliendo tímidamente. No había duda que era la mañana de Navidad.

— Buenos días –Al caminar al baño escuchó la voz de Gray que le heló los huesos. Se detuvo súbitamente para voltear y verlo allí, sentado en su cama y sin camiseta.

— Gray –Pronunció mientras rascaba sus ojos probando que estos no le fallaran.

— Feliz Navidad –Pronunció tímidamente el chico para luego ver cómo ella corría a la cama y lo abrazaba con fuerza. En seguida se separó milímetros de él para tocar su barba y sus mejillas.

— Juvia le pidió a Santa que te trajera. –Dijo como si fuera una pequeña niña, una muy feliz, emocionada, a aquella que le dieron lo que en realidad deseaba para Navidad. Gray sintió un feo dolor en el corazón al verla así, indefensa como una niña y demasiado alegre de verlo, aunque él no se hubiera portado correctamente con ella.

— Santa me iba a envolver, pero le dije que era imposible para mí respirar. –Y la abrazó tan fuerte que no quería que se escapará de sus brazos. Ella correspondió a su abrazo como si fuera una pequeña garrapata.

— Todo lo que Juvia dijo era mentira, ella en realidad valora lo que los dos tienen, se podría morir sin ti. –Y sin poder controlarse empezó a llorar como si no hubiera un consuelo.

— No llores, por favor. Siento haberme puesto así, sabía que todo era mentira, pero aún así quería que lo aceptaras. –Casi implorándole le secó las lágrimas a la peli azul del rostro. La joven asintió para regalarle una tímida sonrisa.

— Juvia buscará un nuevo trabajo, cuando lo encuentre aceptará todo, te lo promete. –La chica estiró su dedo meñique para esperar que Gray hiciera lo mismo con el de él.

— No tienes que buscar otro trabajo, lo importante ahora es estar juntos. –El chico besó su frente en un acto muy tierno para luego ver cómo ella sonreía con emoción, no podía volver a hacerle lo mismo, no quería volver a hacerla sufrir.

— Nunca vuelvas a dejar a Juvia –Dijo enojada y con algo de miedo, el chico asintió. — No lo haré. Ahora solo te voy a dejar para hacer el desayuno, Juvia. Tienes que comer bien. –La chica hizo un pequeño gesto de desacuerdo, odiaba la comida y no deseaba comer porque los medios ya le habían dicho que estaba gorda en varias ocasiones.

— ¡Espera! ¿Sabes? Juvia te tiene una sorpresa. –Gray ladeó su cabeza, sorprendido vio como Juvia buscaba una de sus prendas en el closet.

— ¿Qué haces? –La chica sonriendo se acercó a él para taparle los ojos con una pequeña blusa. — No puedes ver. –El chico no le impidió que hiciera nada, Juvia al cerciorarse que no veía nada lo guió a la cocina.

— Dame una pista –Intrigado y con ganas de conocer la sorpresa, además teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y caer con algo, solo quería destapar su vista de una vez por todas.

— ¡Adivina! –Propuso la de ojos azules.

— Sabes que soy malo adivinando.

— Inténtalo –Por el olor que desprendía sabía que estaban en la cocina, tal vez una tarta o un pastel de fresas le había comprado, así que no dudó en decirlo.

— No, no es. Otra oportunidad.

— ¿Una pizza de Paperoni y siete quesos? –La jovencita sonrío. — No, ya que no supiste ella te va a mostrar ¿Preparado?...Uno, dos, tres… -Al destapar sus ojos el peli negro los abrió como platos, sorprendido, vio la cocina llena en todas partes de nuevos utensilios de cocina, los más caros y finos productos dentro de sus respectivas cajas.

— ¿Todo esto es para mi? –Juvia asintió corriendo a los productos y mostrándoselos. — Juvia no tenía ni la menor idea de que elegir, pero el vendedor afirmó que era lo mejor de lo mejor.

— Pero te debió haber costado una fortuna. –Gray no podía aceptar todas esas cosas, no cuando él a duras penas había comprado un humilde regalo para ella.

— No tanto. –Siguió escogiendo productos al azar para mostrárselos. — No puedo recibirlo, Juvia. –Estaba tan encantado con todo lo de última tecnología que había comprado la Loxar, pero era demasiado, todo eso era casi como para poner dos restaurantes enteros, no quería qué pensará que él estaba por interés con ella.

— Claro que si y es más, Juvia quiere ser inversionista en un nuevo negocio, algo que le de mucho dinero, más que el modelaje. Por tanto quiere brindar un capital semilla para la creación de un restaurante, el mejor de todo París. –Gray negó con su cabeza.

— No puedo. No lo voy a aceptar

— Claro que puedes, porque ni pienses que Juvia te va a regalar el dinero, tendrás que pagarle cada euro. –La chica sonrió, sabía que ese hombre era más terco que una mula y prefería mentir diciendo que debía devolverle el dinero a que definitivamente dijera que no.

El peli negro mordió su labio inferior terriblemente emocionado. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra. — Debes conseguir el mejor lugar, no importa cuánto cueste y además mientras eso sucede puedes inscribirte en un curso para que te den tu certificado, Juvia también pagará para que seas todo un chef.

— ¿Por qué después de todo lo que ha pasado quieres seguir conmigo? –Juvia sonrió para abrazar a su pelinegro colgándose de su cuello e intentando alcanzar su boca. — Porque si. Juvia no necesita ninguna razón. Solo tienes que prometer que ella será la primera comensal que atenderás.

— Será un placer servirle, señorita. Además, siendo una cliente especial puedo darte otro tipo de servicios. –La chica sonrió dejando su mente volar de una manera nada pura.

— Juvia espera salir satisfecha, comer con agrado hasta el postre. –Al pronunciar la última palabra la peli azul vio al bulto entre las piernas de Gray. — ¿Qué tipo de postre le gustaría? –La chica hizo a un lado unas cajas para sentarse encima del mesón. Le indicó lentamente con una señal de su dedo que fuera a ella. Abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara en el espacio entre ellas y finalmente estiró su cuello para llegar al oído del Fullbuster.

— Fresas –Dijo para enseguida soltar un suspiro en su oído y ahí estaba él, perdiendo poder contra ella, sabiendo que con tan solo una palabra lo estaba doblegando a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

— Yo le recomendaría agregarle chocolate líquido, quedarían más dulces y sabrosas. –El muchacho la abrazó de la cintura y acarició con su nariz su cuello para enseguida besarlo en toda su extensión con suavidad. La chica aprovechó el momento para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera. Los pantalones cayeron por gravedad a lo que él solo pudo sonreír por la habilidad que Juvia había conseguido para desnudarlo.

— Tengo algo para ti también, Juvia.

— ¿Esto? –Sin pensarlo dos veces la joven llevó su mano al bóxer del joven para apretar su parte prohibida. Gray gimió un poco para luego levantar el rostro de Juvia tomándola de la barbilla.

— No. Es tu regalo de Navidad –Desconcertada la chica vio cómo el peli negro sacaba un pequeño paquete del bolsillo del pantalón en el suelo.

— Sé que tienes todo y eso hizo más difícil escoger tu regalo, no son diamantes o algo que en realidad mereces, pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras. –Justificó su pobreza, pero a ella no le importaba que no fuera costoso, que no fuera de marca o que si quiera no fuera de oro.

— Es una cadenilla para el pie –Afirmó mientras ella veía las letras GXJ en un dije.

— Es hermoso Gray. –La chica subió su pie al brazo del joven para que se la pusiera, después de unos segundos de luchar con el broche logró ponérsela para admirar la desnuda y blanquecina piel de la joven, como extrañaba su piel.

— ¿Sabes? Juvia hizo un regalo, no es tan espectacular, pero ella se sintió muy mal cuando tuvo que quemar las fotos de ambos. –La chica se bajó del mesón cortando el momento que se encontraba bastante caliente, caminó a su estudio, en sus hojas de diseño buscó una hoja tamaño cuadro para mostrársela a Gray.

Era un dibujo de ambos, recreando un momento como si se tomaran una selfie, Juvia tenía demasiado talento y aunque los regalos anteriores le ayudarían a cumplir sus sueños a Gray, ese era especial porque era hecho por Juvia y era algo de los dos. Ese fue el que le gusto más de todos los regalos dados.

— Es como si fuera una verdadera fotografía. –Dijo el peli negro para admirarlo por mucho tiempo y sonreír de una manera involuntaria.

— ¿Te gusta? –Gray asintió con la cabeza para dejar encima de la mesa el dibujo, no lo quería estropear y estaba seguro que podía mandarlo enmarcar.

— Sí, pero ahora siento que mi regalo fue una tontería. -Velozmente Juvia negó con la cabeza.

— A Juvia le encantó su regalo, pero si quiere otro regalo tuyo. –La muchacha sonrió picara para enseguida subir sus piernas con un salto y colocarlas en la cintura del joven. El chico rápidamente reaccionó atrapándola y sosteniéndola de sus nalgas.

— ¿En qué soy bueno? –La Loxar sonrió para apoderarse del cuello del chico y empezar a succionar como si quisiera hacerle entender a cualquiera que Gray solo le pertenecía a ella.

— Juvia quiere su regalo de Navidad. –El joven sonrió para así llevarla a la cama, dejando que la chica dejara marcas por todo su cuello. Al llegar la depositó levemente en el colchón para arrodillarse frente a ella. Juvia sentada en la cama estiró su cuello para besar al joven dulcemente en los labios.

— Juvia extrañaba tus besos –Confesó para luego volver a besar suavemente a Gray, con calma, con demasiada tranquilidad para como antecedente tener semanas sin estar juntos.

El Fullbuster metió la lengua en la cavidad de Juvia para empezar a jugar con la rosa de la joven, la intensidad y pureza estaban subiendo de nivel para convertirse en una lucha constante de placer y amor. Gray lentamente y sin dejar su boca bajó la tirilla del vestido de pijama de la chica para liberar sus pechos. Era una ventaja para él que no tuviera sostén.

Con sus manos estimuló los pechos de la chica para en seguida sentir como ella bajaba su ropa interior únicamente a la altura donde liberaba a su amigo. No fue difícil para Gray apartar la mini braga de Juvia haciéndola a un lado devolviéndole el favor.

— Santa me ordenó castigarla porque se porto mal este año. –La chica sonrió para quitarse su vestido y acostarse boca abajo en la cama, únicamente con su sensual tanga levantó su trasero a un ángulo totalmente indecente.

— Castigue a Juvia, duro, muy fuerte y salvaje. –Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz que lo condenaba al infierno, encendiéndolo de una manera descomunal. No dudó mucho en golpearla suavemente para ver cómo Juvia se contraía de placer.

— Más –Exigió la chica, pero el joven en vez de golpearla nuevamente, acercó su boca a su zona intima para regalarle uno de los mejores orales que la chica había experimentado.

— Gray –Gimió la peli azul para apretar las sabanas de su cama y disfrutar del momento. No había asco, ni siquiera Juvia pensaba en que no se había duchado, solo eran los dos disfrutando de su naturaleza pecaminosa.

— Ya estás tan mojada –Dijo victorioso, sabiendo que la chica estaba completamente exitada y preparada. La penetró en un movimiento fuerte, escuchar el gemido proveniente de los labios de la peli azul fue un eterno deleite que no se quería perder nunca más en su vida.

Al chocar sus cuerpos de una manera salvaje liberó toda la tensión, las dudas y los días sin tenerla en sus brazos.

— Fuerte –Había pasado semanas sin ella y casi había olvidado que Juvia era masoquista, que le encantaba que no tuviera tacto, que le fascinaba que fuera brusco y más que todo rápido en sus movimientos.

— ¿Así? –La joven moviéndose frenéticamente por los duros movimientos de Gray asintió con su cabeza. — Juvia quiere que la llenes hasta el fondo. –Gray consciente de que podía lastimarla solo metía su miembro hasta cierta distancia, no le haría caso, eso era suficiente para satisfacerlos a ambos.

Después de unos minutos la cambió de posición para verla al rostro, para ser más cariñoso y menos salvaje, haciéndole entender que la amaba mucho más que a su vida.

— Tenía muchas ganas de ti –Gimió el pelinegro para acariciar las mejillas de la peli azul y besarla suavemente mientras no detenía el movimiento de su cadera.

— Juvia quería sexo, mucho sexo. –Sonrió para seguir besando al Fullbuster con un deje de dulzura.

— Tenemos entonces todo el día para cumplir su deseo, señorita. Recuerde que expiro a las doce de la noche. –La muchacha sonrió como una pequeña niña.

— Es más que suficiente. –El joven enterró su miembro en ella para volver a sacarlo y repetir los movimientos en una dulce sincronía. — ¿Te gusta mi pene? Es el más grande que te ha follado ¿No es así?

— Sí, es el mejor y más grande de todos. –Y así el chico despejó las dudas que Natsu había creado en su pobre inconsciente, por lo tanto planeaba disfrutar de su momento con Juvia, sin interrupciones, periodistas o clases sociales, solo eran dos personas que se amaban con locura teniendo los mejores y más privados momentos de intimidad.

_**Ultear a Gray: **__Hola, hace mucho que no vienes por acá, deseo verte. _

_**Notas de autor: **_

_Bien hermosuras, las cosas entre los dos se han arreglado y el pasado empieza a tocar en la puerta de Gray. No me demoré nada en actualizar a si que ámenme. _

_Respondiendo sus sexys reviews: _

_**Noriko Ishida**__: Hola! Hace millones de años no dejabas review, respondiendo a tu momento dramático, sip no puse tanto lemmon porque los capítulos siempre quedan caragaditos, todas tus dudas se despejarán en los próximos capítulos. Hay veces que los hombres no entienden indirectas y por tanto deben dejarlos en su lugar, fue bueno lo que Juvia hizo pues le cortó las alas y las esperanzas. Estuvo corto porque no hubo lemmon, eso siempre hace los caps más largos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Yoxitha94: **__Holis! Sí, fue nefasto para Gray, cualquiera se sentiría demasiado triste por esas palabras y también bien afectado. En cierta parte Juvia solo pensó en ella, pedo creía que la iba a entender, Lucy y ella se fueron al ring de boxeo y esos dos siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste mucho el CAP, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Rirukasabe: **__Hola! Me encanta que te encante, no esperaste demasiado para este capítulo, muchas gracia por este review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Bremm: **__Hola! Gray también se hizo del rogar así que los dos pasaron un mal momento, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Madd: **__Hola! Hermosura, Juvia tenía una razón y si pobre Gray, pero lo importante es que se reconciliaron y aunque Natsu fue tocado por Manuela pudo aconsejar a su amigo, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! No te hice esperar mucho tiempo por el CAP, Gray se volvió loco con lo que Juvia dijo y ¿Quién no? A mí también me hubiera dolido. Meredy pensó muy bien en sus sentimientos, en todo lo que necesita para ser feliz y eso no es al lado de Gray o al menos sin que él deje el enamoramiento de Juvia. La peli azul solo quería dejarte todo claro para que debe de ilusionarse a lo tonto. Gracias por tu mensaje, te doy un beso y un abrazo psicológico?m, bye. _

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Hola hermosura! Juvia solo tuvo que decir lo que otras personas me obligaron a decir, en este caso su jefe. Fue duro para Gray, pero para Juvia le fue peor porque no hay nada más feo que pelear y sentirse culpable por todo. Gray y Natsu hacen una combinación perfecta, Lyon está despechado y creo que todas moririamos porque nos pase algo así, XD. ¿Quién no se morirá por eso? Y con respecto a Meredy ella solo seguía órdenes, además está luchando con sus emociones para buscar lo mejor para ella, aunque ama a Lyon muchísimo. Los bebes, puede ser, ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _


	21. New year's love

Con emoción el muchacho observaba cada uno de los productos que Juvia había comprado, ni siquiera quería sacarlo de sus propias cajas originales o tocarlos demasiado porque perderían su brillo y singular olor a nuevo. Si le preguntaban si la Navidad era solo para niños negaría al instante, en ese momento se parecía a un infante que acababa de recibir su colección de figuras de acción favoritas o unos cómics de su adorado superhéroe. Estaba tan sorprendido y feliz a la vez que ya en su mente se posaba la acomodación de cada producto en lo que sería su restaurante y los fabulosos platos que crearía.

Habían artículos que ni siquiera sabía que existían y todo era de la mejor calidad, no cabía duda que la muchacha era tenaz, para no tener ni la menor idea de cómo fritar un huevo había conseguido todo eso sin su ayuda, ni siquiera le había preguntado la marca favorita o la más buena y había hecho un gran trabajo, sin duda Juvia lo sorprendía cada vez más.

Su estómago sonó recordándole que hacía en la cocina, se levantó de la cama con el objetivo de hacer el desayuno, pero juzgando la hora tan avanzada ya debería ser el almuerzo.

Se sentía renovado, feliz y sin tensiones, acababa de estar en la cama con su novia y eso lo hacía estás con un humor especial. Buscó los ingredientes en la nevera haciendo a un lado todas las cajas, sabía que Juvia tenía demasiado espacio en su apartamento pero no quería molestarla con todas esas cosas allí, así que debía idearse alguna forma de llevar todo a su apartamento, claro sin ser descubierto por toda la prensa.

Empezó a silbar una canción mientras cortaba los vegetales, su habilidad y talento para el arte de la cocina era evidente, sin embargo que Juvia estuviera dispuesta a pagarle un curso para convertirse en todo un chef de cuisine era para estar feliz por el resto de su vida. Sabía que cuando su trabajo diera frutos le iba a pagar cada euro a Juvia y luego cuando su restaurante consiguiera nombre entre el medio estaba seguro de poder realizar una vida feliz con la peli azul, el tiempo pasaba rápido, estaba seguro que debía formar una familia pronto, podría hasta pedirle matrimonio a la chica de lo feliz y realizado que se sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Quién es Ultear? –Y la voz de Juvia consiguió que la piel se le erizara, casi como si su cuerpo pudiera percibir el peligro que se avecinaba. No era para menos, Juvia estaba completamente enojada y no le importaba controlarse porque se encontraba totalmente celosa.

— ¿Ultear? –Sorprendido porque Juvia supiera de su existencia dejó el cuchillo encima de la tabla para cortar para darle toda la atención a la peli azul, entonces vio que ella tenía un semblante aterrador, podía jurar que estaba igual de enojada a ese día cuando agarró a golpes a la periodista, pero Gray no tenía que esconderle nada y por eso no estaba asustado.

— Sí, te escribió que quería verte. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¡Responde! –La ira de Juvia era evidente, por medio del color carmesí que se posaba en sus mejillas, su fruncido ceño y sus brazos cruzados eran señales que le indicaban a gritos a Gray que mejor era salir corriendo de ese lugar mientras pudiera.

— ¿Por qué viste mi celular sin mi permiso? –La chica se acercó mucho más a él para encararlo, se puso en puntillas para estar a su altura y lo señaló con su dedo índice para golpearle con este en el pecho mientras hablaba.

— ¿Sin tu permiso? Juvia tiene todo el derecho a ver con quien hablas, con quien te la pasas, quien quiere verte y más si son perras necesitadas. –Gray no pudo evitar sonreír ladeadamente.

— ¿Qué es tan chistoso? ¿Por que te ríes? ¡Contesta! –El joven levantó su ceja para pararse derecho y parecer con mucha más altura de lo que la peli azul podía llegar en sus vanos intentos por ser más grande. — ¿Celosa? –Preguntó con orgullo, haciéndole sentir en menor medida todo lo que él había experimentado cuando ella estaba fuera del país con su ex.

— Gray, Juvia te hizo una pregunta. –Sí, Gray debía aceptar que era divertido verla celosa, pero ya daba mucho miedo la manera en que lo estaba confrontando. No estaba completamente seguro si iba a perder el control como con Lucy y lo iba a golpear.

— Es mi prima, ¿Contenta? –Juvia río para darle la espalda.

— Juvia se huele las perras a kilómetros de distancia, ella no es estúpida, no le cree ni una sola palabra. –Y así se fue haciendo sonar los pasos que daba en su fino suelo. El Fullbuster volteó los ojos casi poniéndolos totalmente en blanco, se limpió las manos en el delantal para ir tras ella.

— Ven acá –La chica era mucho más rápida y se perdió entre los corredores del duplex.

Al descubrirla sentada en la silla del estudio se acercó a ella con cautela. — ¿Por qué te enojas? –Preguntó como si fuera una estupidez lo que había sucedido.

— Lárgate, Juvia tiene trabajo. –La chica buscó entre sus diseños unas hojas y así con este poder comparar con lo que tenía en su computador.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa celosa? –La chica estaba completamente segura que no iba a ceder, aunque le costará mucho porque él estuviera en esa actitud de brindarle toda su atención.

— ¿Quién dijo que Juvia estaba celosa? –Trató de negarlo, pero claramente era algo que no podía ocultar.

— ¿Acaso debo explicarte todo lo que hiciste que me demostró que estabas celosa?... Ultear es mi prima, es verdad que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos e imagino que solo quiere preguntar por mi y por Natsu.

— Dos semanas Gray, dos. Júrale a Juvia por lo más sagrado que tienes que no te acostaste con otra mujer. –Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas aunque quería ser fuerte, ella estaba llena de dudas, de miedos, sabía que Gray era una persona espectacular y que podía conseguir a otra persona rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes que es lo más sagrado que tengo en este momento? –Juvia negó con la cabeza para posar su mirada en la pantalla de su computador, en su fondo de pantalla que contenía una imagen cruelmente robada de una de las redes sociales del peli negro.

— No y a Juvia no le interesa. –Él peli negro se acercó a ella para darle una vuelta a su silla giratoria y obligarla a mirarlo, pues había quedado frente a él, el muchacho se agachó para quedar a la altura de la joven y sonreírle.

— Tú eres lo único y más importante en mi vida. –Gray se acercó a ella para robarle con eficiencia un beso. La joven hizo un puchero infantil para luego cruzar sus brazos.

— ¿En serio es tu prima? –Su voz ya no sonaba tan brusca, sonaba más bien más tranquila por las recientes palabras del joven que hicieron que su corazón se agrandará rápidamente repleto de felicidad.

— ¿Quieres confirmarlo? –El muchacho estiró su mano para con esa señal decirle a ella que le pasara el celular. Desbloqueó el teléfono frente a ella y pulsó en la opción de llamar.

Mientras le contestaban del otro lado de la línea activó el alta voz para que Juvia escuchara cada palabra. Ella se concentró expectante en el timbre repetitivo del celular y en el momento que contestaron frunció su ceño, era una voz que lucía ser bastante joven y eso no le gustaba para nada.

— ¡Hola, idiota! Feliz Navidad. –El joven llevó ligeramente sus ojos grises a la muchacha para verificar su reacción, aún seguía tensa aunque Ultear fuera demasiado informal con él y la relación de primos era algo claramente notable.

— Hola, boba. Feliz Navidad para ti también. ¿Qué hacen? Como están todos allá? –Juvia vio a Gray tratando de identificar si estaba mintiendo, pero no vio nada sospechoso en él.

— Ya sabes, el pueblo sigue igual, frenéticamente aburrido y con las mismas personas. Todos me preguntan por ustedes dos, he escuchado comentarios en los que dicen que son solo perdedores que nunca debieron haber salido de este aburrido lugar. –Juvia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que jamás permitiría que nadie se burlará de su chico así solo fueran unos campesinos.

Gesticuló diciendo que le aclarará que ya iban a montar su negocio y que podía cerrarle la boca a todos esos idiotas, Gray sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, suavemente dirigió su mano a la de ella para apretarla con suavidad y en seguida jugar con sus largas uñas azules.

— No vas a creer lo que pasó –Juvia sonrió levemente, en ese momento quería recibir todo el crédito, estaba tan feliz por Gray que no le importaba que su prima supiera de su existencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Los dos robaron un banco y ya tienen para su restaurante? Sin ofender, Gray. Sé que ya no eres de esos. –Juvia ladeó su cabeza intentando comprender las palabras de la chica, ¿Robar un banco? Una maldición pasó rápidamente por la mente del peli negro, debía hablar rápido si no quería que la oji azul lo bombardeara con preguntas a las que debía dar respuestas, esas que no estaba preparado para darlas.

— No seas tonta, encontré una patrocinadora, en algunos meses pondremos nuestro restaurante…Es mi novia. –Y los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron como platos. Susurrando le preguntó a Gray porque había dicho semejante disparate, pero olvido por completo la oración anterior de Ultear.

— ¿En serio? Es un alivio, empezaba a creer que a ti y a Natsu se les mojaba la canoa. Es hora de que ya me des un sobrino. –La mujer rió para hacer enojar un poco a Gray, el joven empezaba a olvidar como era el comportamiento de la chica, recordaba entonces que esa mujer podía llegar a ser tan sarcástica y a poseer un cierto grado de víbora que no entendía como la soportaba. Juvia llevó sus manos a su vientre, negó en seguida, los hijos no estaban en sus planes y realmente creía que nunca lo estarían.

— Los niños tendrán que esperar, Ultear. Ella es más joven que yo y aún no está preparada para ser madre, aunque realmente pensé que tú eras la que me iba a dar las buenas noticias. –Un bufido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. — No hay mucho que ver en este pueblo, son los mismos idiotas y créeme que estoy pensando seriamente en morir sola.

— Porque ni los gatos te aguantan. –Bromeó Gray. — Si, si. Volviendo a lo importante, quiero conocerla, darle mi visto bueno. –Juvia rápidamente vio a Gray para advertirle que no quería. Estaba totalmente aterrada y es que jamás había conocido a la familia de los hombres con los que salía, eso se escuchaba demasiado serio y era algo con lo que no quería lidiar.

— Es una mujer que trabaja demasiado, además sé que no le gustaría ir al pueblo, es una chica de ciudad, linda y refinada.

— ¿Acaso yo no soy linda y refinada? ¿Qué tiene de malo el pueblo? ¿Acaso se cree mejor por venir de la cuidad? No me está gustando esa mujer, Gray, este pueblo es tu origen, tus raíces y no puedes negarlo solo porque la señorita de ciudad es mucha cosa como para venirse a juntar con unos campesinos como nosotros. Si es así entonces creo que deberías dejarla. –Juvia juntó sus labios en una delicada línea, frunció su ceño y el peli negro descubrió que estaba sumamente enojada. Gray olvidaba que las mujeres en cierto aspecto son complicadas, que no debía olvidar que el trato era diferente para cada una de ellas.

— Juvia no se cree mejor que usted, aunque lo sea en muchas maneras. –El peli negro abrió sus ojos al ver como la Loxar se entrometía en la conversación. — Porque ella posea diferentes pensamientos a los de usted no significa que no sea la indicada para Gray.

— ¿Es tu novia, Gray? ¿Por qué tiene esa ridícula manía en hablar en tercera persona? -Y las mejillas de Juvia se colorearon tanto que el color podía llegarle hasta la frente, estaba enojada. Gray lo sabía perfectamente, pero le sonrió y dejó que las mujeres se entendieran para alejarse lentamente de la conversación.

— Sí, Juvia es su novia y habla así porque le da la gana. –Ni siquiera dejó terminar a Gray o al menos que el muchacho respirara, le arrebató el celular de las manos para concentrarse totalmente en la conversación. — Juvia es mucha cosa, eso es verdad, pero no le da asco juntarse con campesinos si con eso puede estar junto a Gray. –El joven aguantó su risa para cruzarse de brazos y ver cómo la joven se defendía tratando de negar que era una mala persona pero aún así hiriendo a Ultear.

— Bien, pues acá te espero, princesita. –La joven mordió su labio inferior para luego respirar en repetidas ocasiones. — Juvia gestionará sus vacaciones, ella es la indicada para estar con Gray. –Y pasándole el teléfono nuevamente a Gray se fue de la habitación no sin antes decir que odiaba a esa mujer.

— Hola de nuevo. –Susurró algo apenado el joven.

— ¿De donde la sacaste? ¿Acaso es la reina de Inglaterra o que? –Gray negó con la cabeza para mirar la puerta y asegurarse de que Juvia ya no estuviera.

— No lo es, es mucho peor. Es una modelo.

— Te jodiste, bobo. Aunque aún tienes tiempo de echarla a patadas y no aceptar el restaurante. Habrá otra forma de conseguirlo. –Gray no entendía porque todos pensaban que estaba con ella por dinero, eso para él no tenía sentido o importancia.

— No estoy con ella por interés, créeme que ella suele ser una bruja con todo el mundo, pero cuando realmente la llegas a conocer y ella te tiene confianza sabe cómo demostrarte su verdadera personalidad. Juvia es una chica espectacular, no la molestes, Ultear o al menos no la juzgues sin conocerla bien.

— No voy a negar que no tiene agallas para enfrentarme, pero sigue sin convencerme del todo. ¿Seguro que tú no eres un capricho de la modelito? –Gray negó para en seguida sentarse en la silla de la joven y descubrir su fondo de pantalla. Sonrió al ver que él era lo que Juvia veía cada vez que encendía su laptop para trabajar.

— Llevamos más de siete meses saliendo y aunque hemos discutido varías veces sé que soy importante para ella, como ella lo es en mi vida.

— ¿Te la aguantaste más de siete meses? Eres de admirar. –La chica sonrió demostrando la broma en sus palabras. — Bien, acá los espero entonces. Al menos que ella sea la excusa para que vengas. Desde hace cinco años no nos vemos, Gray. Pareciera que realmente te olvidaste de nosotros. –El joven suspiró para luego ver cómo de repente cambiaba el fondo de pantalla en una nueva foto suya.

— Tal vez sea verdad, sabes que en el pueblo muchos me odian por lo que pasó.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no fue tu culpa? Además, ya pasó demasiado tiempo, deberías olvidarlo y superarlo. Los del pueblo ya lo han hecho ya…Tengo que volver al trabajo, te espero aquí y trae a Natsu, ¿Está bien?

— Iremos cuando Juvia pueda hacerlo, es complicado en realidad.

— Bien, veremos cómo es esa tal Juvia. Adiós. –El joven al colgar se dirigió a la habitación para hallar a Juvia bañándose en la ducha, meditó en la preparación del almuerzo y llegó a la conclusión de que la comida podía esperar, entró en el baño para sorprender a la joven y robarle todos los suspiros y sonrisas que ella estaba dispuesta a darle.

.

.

.

El peli rosa se revolvió en la cama de Gray aún medio dormido, trató de acomodar las cobijas levantándose ligeramente y buscándolas por todo el lugar, sin embargo todo estaba en el suelo y estaba congelándose el trasero, sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo y se dio cuenta que ya era más de medio día.

— ¡Happy! –Lo llamó recordando que tal vez debería estar hambriento y que lo más probable era que debía salir a comprarle algo de comida ya que no había llevado la suficiente al apartamento de Gray.

— ¡Happy! –Volvió a insistir y entonces vio como una cobija tomaba forma de bulto en el suelo. — Ahí estás, ven aquí. –Sin bajarse de la cama se deslizó como un gusano por el colchón para llegar al borde y acariciar la pequeña cobija. Con algo de torpeza el gato salió de su escondite y lentamente se subió a la cama para acomodarse al lado de Natsu.

— ¿Aún estás cansado? Durmamos un poco más. –Y tomando las cobijas para medio acomodarlas se volvió a acostar, por un momento se quedó viendo el techo, recordando como Lucy se había ido totalmente enojada. Pensó que si tal vez no le hubiera dicho que se lo merecía por meterse en vidas ajenas hubiera tenido una mejor oportunidad, estaría con ella así como Gray estaba con su chica, se golpeó la frente algo frustrado porque primero estaba su amistad y no podía ceder ante ella, estaba seguro que solo era un juego para Lucy y ella no había hecho nada para demostrar lo contrario.

— Es mejor así, ¿No, Happy? –El gato maulló para acomodarse en el cuello de su amo y así seguir durmiendo. De repente un ruido en la puerta de entrada lo asustó.

— ¿Qué es ese olor tan espantoso? –Escuchó la voz de una mujer y entendió que Gray había llegado con la peli azul.

— Natsu debe seguir aquí. –Susurró cargando todas las cajas para prontamente ponerlas en el piso y ayudar a Juvia con las que ella había subido. — ¡Idiota, Juvia está aquí así que por favor ponte decente y ayúdanos a subir algo! –Los dos jóvenes salieron del apartamento para continuar con su tarea, Natsu maldijo quitando las cobijas de encima de él y teniendo especial cuidado con su gato, buscó rápidamente su ropa en el desastre que era la habitación de Gray en esos momentos para luego ponerse la ropa y finalmente verificar su aspecto en el espejo.

Refunfuñando salió de la habitación para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa, al ver las cajas se agachó instantáneamente para verificar que contenían, silbó al darse cuenta de la marca y de la calidad del objeto para sorprenderse cuando vio llegar a los dos chicos con muchas cosas más.

— ¿Esto que contiene? -Preguntó sin poderlo creer, la jovencita prontamente puso lo que estaba cargando en las manos de Natsu mientras que el joven casi pierde el equilibrio por la brusquedad de sus acciones. — No preguntes y ayuda, idiota. -Dijo la chica para enseguida salir del apartamento y seguir subiendo todo lo que había. Natsu buscó respuesta con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos en su amigo que le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que bajará con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió casi corriendo para bajar por las escaleras, al salir del edificio se dio cuenta del gran camión repleto de cosas, se tapó la boca con las manos para ocultar su sorpresa y luego se subió en el camión, el paraíso, no podía definir de otra manera todo lo que había en ese lugar. Para un amante de la cocina todo era increíble, ni siquiera el propio restaurante en el que trabajaban contaba con tanta tecnología.

— ¿Este es tu regalo de navidad? -Preguntó totalmente atónito cuando lo vio llegar asegurándose antes de que ella no estuviera en el lugar. — Ya te dije que me ayudes a subir, arriba te lo explicaré todo. -Y sin hacer más preguntas y con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, el peli rosa tomó todas las cajas que sus fuertes brazos podían cargar para subir con ellas.

— ¡Con cuidado! -Gritó Gray que parecía tener miedo de que algo se dañara o rayara. — Lo sé -Dijo el peli rosa para subir un único piso, era molesto y sobre todo muy extraño cuando se topaba a Juvia subiendo y bajando las cosas, era real que la detestaba, que no cabían en el mismo espacio porque ambos se consideraban insoportables para el otro, pero no tenía dudas que Natsu empezaba a cambiar la percepción que tenía de Juvia.

Al subir todas las cosas Juvia dio a parar en el sofá, totalmente agotada y muy cansada por el esfuerzo realizado, Natsu y Gray parecían tener toda la emoción del mundo hablando sobre los productos, conversación que Juvia no entendía, pero le agradaba ver la emoción de esos dos, estaba completamente que no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo, ella era la causante de esas sonrisas en sus rostros y se sentía bien, empezaba a experimentar que cuando el ser amado está feliz puede llegar a transmitir esos sentimientos.

— Juvia tiene sed -La jovencita interrumpió la conversación, Gray asintió para con la velocidad de un jet ir a la cocina y husmear en su nevera, supo que Natsu tenía de estomago un agujero negro porque había acabado casi con todas las existencias que habían en su nevera.

— Tengo jugo de naranja en botella y cerveza, ¿Qué quieres? -La joven se sentó ligeramente en el sofá para estirar su cuello y ver al chico. — Trae una cerveza, van a brindar. -Gray sonrió para luego destapar tres cervezas y llevarlas a la mesa, el Dragneel agradeció cuando la recibió y los tres se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor.

— Bien...-La chica hizo una pausa dudando de sus palabras siguientes, pero no quería pasar como una maleducada, así que lo dijo. — Primeramente que todo, feliz navidad, Natsu. Juvia no te aprecia lo suficiente como para hacerte un presente. -El joven levantó la ceja, el sentimiento era mutuo. — Segundo, Juvia les va a dar todo el dinero que necesiten para que pongan su restaurante lo más pronto posible. -Natsu abrió tanto su boca que por un segundo Juvia tuvo la tentación de lanzarle un papel a la boca.

— ¿To-do? -Repitió sin podérselo creer a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo Gray lo negó con la velocidad de un rayo. — No, ella nos va a prestar el dinero y luego tendremos que devolvérselo con intereses. -La chica puso sus ojos en blanco para luego poner su mano sobre la de él, estaba segura que no importaba en donde iba a estar el dinero, iba a estar bien en cualquier lugar, pues empezaba a pensar que si los dos progresaban económicamente iban a fortalecer su relación.

— Juvia entonces les dará facilidades de pago, pero ustedes deben encargarse de todo, ella puede ayudarlos con la publicidad, pues ha dirigido a los de marketing en cada una de las campañas, así que el problema en realidad sería que cocinen la comida más deliciosa de toda Francia y así poder ganar clientes y nombre, por eso deben tener todos los títulos posibles en ese aspecto, así que se meterán a estudiar, tendrán que renunciar a uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo para lograr ese objetivo. -El peli rosa trataba de seguir la conversación, pensaba en ese momento que la sorpresa lo había atontado, pero repasó velozmente las palabras de Juvia en su mente.

— ¿Tendrán? Yo no tengo dinero para pagar el curso -Aclaró Natsu. — Eso Juvia lo sabe. Los dos tendrán que hacer el curso, será lo único que no me tendrán que pagar. -Gray ladeó su cabeza, no entendía porque Juvia era buena también con Natsu después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. El Dragneel sabía que no podía aceptar, no quería deberle nada a Juvia, siempre quiso que Gray le exprimiera cada centavo y él le sacaba dinero también para distraer a Lucy, pero ahora se sentía extraño.

— No es necesario -Dijo, no deseaba sentirse como un inútil. — Lo es y Juvia no aceptará un no como respuesta. -Sonrió la peli azul para mirar la espumosa bebida que sostenía en sus manos. — Juvia hace una inversión en los dos, así que deben comportarse a la altura, no deben pelear o hacer malos negocios y juntos deben sacar el restaurante adelante. ¿Entienden? Si esto funciona y Juvia sabe que lo hará porque confía en las habilidades de los dos, lo más probable será que ella deje el modelaje, se siente cansada de ese mundo. -Lo sabía, era la conversación más larga que había tenido con la peli azul, no estaban peleándose como perros ni gatos y estaban en un espacio pequeño y este no había explotado, era raro, sí, pero Natsu había llegado a la conclusión que la peli azul no era tan mala como se lo imaginó. Las palabras de la Loxar eran sinceras y eso impactó a Gray, sabía que la vida de Juvia era el diseño y que si lograba salirse del modelaje podría comer lo que quisiera, sin tener reglas absurdas ni propiedades, serían dos personas normales y eso lo hizo sonreír internamente.

— ¿Entonces es un trato? -La chica estiró su brazo para levantar la cerveza, Natsu y Gray estaban completamente quietos, estupefactos, su sueño empezaba a hacerse realidad de un momento a otro y realmente no se sentían preparados psicológicamente para todo lo que iba a venir.

— Vamos, Juvia será una jefa buena. -Ambos levantaron las cervezas en el aire para estrellarlas suavemente con la de Juvia, bien, pues debían asumir el proyecto.

— Por lo pronto Juvia quiere que empiecen a trabajar después de año nuevo, disfruten sus vacaciones.

— Haremos lo mejor -Prometió Natsu. — ¡Estoy encendido! -Gritó lleno de emoción, Happy lentamente se acercó para rodear y restregarse con su cuerpo en la pierna de Juvia, la chica gritó por la sensación para con miedo subirse en las piernas de Gray. — ¿Qué fue eso? -Dijo casi con la voz en un hilo, el Fullbuster sorprendido miró bajo la mesa para descubrir al gato.

— Solo es la mascota de Natsu. -El peli rosa lo subió a la mesa para que la chica lo viera, con cautela la peli azul se acercó al pequeño que la miraba con sus expresivos y grandes ojos. — Parece que le caes bien y siempre confió en las personas que Happy aprueba. -Finalizó el Dragneel, la chica que jamás había tenido una mascota en su infancia tomó al gato para acariciarlo y sentir el amor de una pequeño ser. Empezaba a experimentar el amor y el cariño y claramente era algo que no quería dejar que se fuera nunca de su lado.

— Suéltalo, me lo entecas -celoso Natsu quitó a su mascota de las manos de la chica para luego volverlo a poner en sus manos. — Era broma, toma. Si lo acaricias más de tres segundos debes alimentarlo. -La chica le sacó la lengua al joven para volver su atención al animal, estaba segura que quería uno de esos.

.

.

.

— Ya van a ser las doce. -Gritó Gray quitándose el delantal al poner el último plato sobre la mesa, se alejó un poco del gran comedor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera perfectamente colocado, que ningún detalle se le hubiera pasado, corrió un poco la vela a la derecha y al sentirse satisfecho vio en dirección al segundo piso esperando a Juvia. Miró la hora en su reloj y descubrió que quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que pasaran a un año nuevo.

— Apresúrate, no quiero que la comida se te enfrié -Los ojos de Gray se quedaron quietos al ver a la joven que lentamente bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso y costoso vestido no demasiado revelador, pero que era perfecto para resaltar sus atributos. El Fullbuster se irguió ligeramente al sentir como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y de un momento a otro se había detenido, estaba completamente hermosa y ella lo sabía, pero Gray estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de admirar su belleza.

— Estás hermosa -Dijo el oji gris que como todo un caballero la esperó en las escaleras para brindarle su mano y ayudarla a bajar los pocos escalones que le quedaban.

— Gracias, caballero. -Sonrió la peli azul para sin pensarlo dos veces abrazarlo.

No era francesa, pero celebrar el año nuevo como una de ellos para Juvia no era problema, sabía que una de sus tradiciones era besarse con su pareja bajo un muérdago cuando dieran las doce, no había comprado dicha planta pero no era demasiado supersticiosa, sin embargo quería asegurar que Gray estuviera con ella por ese año y por muchos más, por tanto le tomó el rostro para besarlo lentamente y sonreír como una chica traviesa al terminar.

— Aún no son las doce -protestó Gray, que era un poco supersticioso en cuestión de agüeros y tradiciones.

— Juvia lo sabe, pero hay otra cosa que ella quiere que hagan a las doce. -Y tomándolo de la mano lo guió para subir nuevamente la escalera, sin quejarse o preguntar, el muchacho subió con ella, si se trataba de lo que estaba pensando no iba a tener ninguna objeción porque la comida se enfriará. Sabía mejor que nadie que era de buen agüero lo que estaban a punto de hacer y se sentía feliz porque jamás lo había hecho antes con una chica. Estaba demasiado emocionado por el camino que estaba tomando la relación.

— Quedan tres minutos. -Afirmó el peli negro viendo su reloj, la muchacha apresuró el paso para llegar a su habitación, lentamente suspiró y miró a Gray a los ojos cuando llegaron al borde de la cama. — Juvia quiere un año más así, con esto. -Lentamente se apoderó de los labios del Fullbuster, el muchacho que mientras subían las escaleras había descubierto el mecanismo del vestido, con los ojos cerrados quitó el nudo del cuello de la joven para en seguida bajar la cremallera y así por gravedad permitir que el vestido cayera al suelo. La chica que no traía ropa interior se despegó un poco del joven al terminar el beso y sonrió al ver como Gray la miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado. Con rapidez quitó los botones del chaleco del muchacho para hacer lo mismo con su blanca camisa.

— Un minuto -Susurró el joven en el oído de la chica. — Juvia hace todo lo que puede -Con torpeza por el afán dejó que Gray la ayudará quitándose su pantalón. En un largo beso cayeron a la cama para así el Fullbuster acomodarse encima de ella y hacerse paso entre las delgadas piernas de la peli azul.

— Este nuevo año quiero compartirlo todo contigo -Confesó el peli negro mientras le mordía el labio inferior a la joven, la chica asintió con su cabeza haciéndole entender que también ese era su deseo. Gray verificó que la mujer estuviera lista para poder proceder. Miró a Juvia buscando respuestas cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba.

— Juvia estaba pensando muchas cosas contigo mientras se arreglaba -Le picó el ojo para luego sentir como la llenaba para hacerla perder el aliento. — Feliz año nuevo -Susurró el peli negro para dejar que ella lo abrazara sin que su peso cayera sobre ella. El sonido de los fuegos pirotécnicos no se hizo esperar mientras en la ventana tenían la vista de la torre Eiffel y los colores que pintaban el cielo demostrando que el año viejo se había ido para dar paso a los siguientes días llenos de oportunidades.

— Feliz año nuevo próximo Chef de cuisine de Juvia. -El peli negro sonrió para empezar su movimiento suave, lento, sin violencia o salvajismo, solo eran los dos en la habitación, dos personas que se amaban y que habían superado la época de tener sexo solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, ahora ellos se demostraban su sentimiento con acciones lentas y repletas de amor.

— Gracias, primera comensal de mi restaurante. -El joven le dio un beso en el cuello para luego en el oído de la joven aceptar cuanto la necesitaba, lo mucho que la amaba y que deseaba que jamás se fuera de su lado. La chica lo abrazó mientras escuchaba cada palabra, metiendo en su mente que debía creerle, que era hora de empezar a dejar sus miedos y amar con toda libertad, de aceptar sus sentimientos.

— Juvia también te ama, demasiado. -Y Gray quedó completamente inmóvil al escuchar de sus propia boca esas palabras que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

— Lo siento, Juvia, pero no puedo dejar que dejes el evento en manos de esa peli rosadita que es prácticamente una novata. -La peli azul frunció su ceño para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— Juvia le había pedido permiso desde antes de año nuevo y usted no tuvo problema en dejar el lanzamiento de primavera en manos de Meredy, ya han pasado dos meses y no puede cambiar de opinión justo cuando ella va a tomar sus vacaciones. -La peli blanca despegó los ojos de su celular para helar a Juvia con la mirada.

— Claro que puedo cambiar de opinión, no olvides quien es la dueña en este lugar. Además necesito que todo este perfecto y te quiero aquí. ¿Entiendes? -La joven negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada, realmente odiaba el trato que Mirajane le daba, que tuviera que seguir sus ordenes cuando ella prácticamente era la que siempre sacaba a flote las temporadas, cuando todas las ideas de los diseños de la ropa provenían de ella porque claramente su hermana no tenía sentido de la moda o Mira era muy poca creativa como para avanzar en el tiempo.

— No, la decisión ya está tomada. Mañana Juvia va a viajar y Meredy se encarga de todo, si cuando Juvia vuelva aún quiere despedirla ella misma le pasará su carta de renuncia. -Y cerrando con violencia la puerta tras de ella dejó a su jefa completamente sorprendida en la silla, al caminar unos cuantos pasos empezó a ver pequeñas estrellas brillantes, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de su asistente que la condujo a una de las sillas mientras ella cerraba los ojos para lograr que su visión volviera del todo.

— ¿Estás bien? -No dejaba de repetir la de ojos verdes, con gran velocidad le llevó un vaso de agua, el cual la joven peli azul bebió lentamente.

Al sentirse mejor vio a su alrededor para identificar donde se encontraba, estaba en su oficina y Meredy estaba con ella, se había mareado y aunque ya no le pasaba desde que estaba comiendo correctamente al lado de Gray no entendía cuál era la razón.

— ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó la chica mientras Juvia levantaba los hombros indicándole que no lo sabía.

— ¿Estás comiendo bien? –Juvia asintió para acercarse a ella y susurrar sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Med, alguna vez se te ha descontrolado el periodo? –La peli rosa negó con la cabeza.

— Yo soy muy regular, Juvia, pero ¿Hace cuánto estás así? –La chica hizo una cuenta mental para luego dársela. — Dos meses, casi tres, Meredy. Desde la inyección a Juvia no le viene.

— Tal vez es el efecto de la segunda inyección, Juvia. –La chica abrió sus ojos sintiendo como su mundo se desplomaba.

— ¿Cuál segunda inyección? Juvia…ella…desde Londres no se han cumplido tres meses. –Inmediatamente la peli rosa se puso tan blanca como un papel.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Al ver la expresión en el rostro la peli azul sintió un frío en la espalda.

— El efecto solo duraba un mes. –Las manos de Juvia comenzaron a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas.

— Pero ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Juvia? –Preguntó casi sin fuerza en la voz la peli azul.

— Pensé que ella te lo había dicho, estaba en el papel que ella me entregó. –Haciendo memoria la joven recordó que había lanzado el papel mientras ayudaba a un Lyon completamente borracho a entrar a su habitación.

— Perdóname, Juvia. En serio lo siento, fue mi culpa. –La oji verde en lágrimas abrazo a una muy conmocionada chica.

— Está bien, no hay nada confirmado. Juvia tiene que estar completamente segura, llama a su doctora, dile que ella va a ir ahora, si Mirajane pregunta dile que ella se enfermó. ¿Entiendes? –La peli azul tomó su bolso para dejar olvidado una memoria azul donde estaban todos los diseños de la temporada sobre su escritorio.

_**Notas de autor: **_

_Final del capítulo, se avecina muchísimo drama y cuando digo mucho, es demasiado (Soy drama queen, u know) así que prepárense por favor. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. _

_Respondiendo sus sexys reviews: _

_**Bremm Ruarte: **__Hola! No sabes cómo ame tu review, fue como que me alegraste demasiado el día, eran como las doce y había tenido un día súper largo, de la emoción le dije a una amiga que viera lo que habías hecho y como que las dos a la mitad de la noche gritamos de la emoción por Whatsapp, eres muy buena, en serio muchísimas gracias. Me encantó y espero que sigas subiendo más fan arts de esos, en serio los zombies, la casa y Juvia te quedaron preciosos, todo en serio me encantó demasiado. Me gusta que te encante y que pueda sacar con mis palabras la artista que hay en ti. Claro que tienes mi permiso para crear muchísimo más, voy a cambiar la imagen de lo siento pero sobreviviré con esa, muchas gracias. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. Te adoro demasiado._

_**Natt Night: **__Hola! Waaaa bueno no te reprimas de leer los caps por la advertencia de drama, pero realmente el siguiente si estará lleno de drama que puede afectar tu kokoro, vas a odiar a Gray en el próximo capítulo así que prepárate. El mensaje solo será el comienzo de todo ya que Gray debe enfrentar su pasado y lo hará con Juvia a su lado, pues van a viajar juntos. El final ya lo tengo en la mente, pero bueno ya casi acabo la u y comienzo a trabajar, lo terminare antes de que eso suceda. Gracias por tu comentario, te quiero demasiado y te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, bye._

_**Yoxitha94: **__Hola! No, de hecho el capítulo lo tenía al día siguiente de haberlo publicado, solo esperaba que los reviews llegarán y cuando vi que pues tal vez no llegarían más lo actualice. La relación de esos dos es una hermosa amistad y eso tampoco le gusta a Natsu, que Lucy no lo quiera y que tenga que estar junto a ella solo por información. El peli rosa le hizo entender a Gray que estaba actuando como princeso y pues por medio de los celos lo hizo entrar en razón. Exacto, los dos crecieron tanto como pareja que ¿adivina que? Ya no son dos. Gracias por tus palabras, se hace lo mejor para poder escribir. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Sami Zurita: **__Hola! De nada, con este CAP me tarde un poquito más, cundo quieras crear la cuenta lo haces, con tal de que puedas ver las actualizaciones de mis fics y comentar todo está bien. Lo siento pero sobreviviré es mi primera historia y por tanto los primeros capítulos están llenos de horrores y de frases sin un total desarrollo, pero me encante que te encante. Ya sabrás todo sobre su pasado, lo sé. Tus últimos puntos pueden hacerse realidad en los siguientes capítulos, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Guest: **__Hola! Bien, a veces los hombres tienen un problema superando a sus ex parejas, pero créeme que Gray si quiere a Juvia aunque en el siguiente capítulo estoy segura que lo odiaras, pero bueno así son las personas a veces. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Airyz00: **__Hola! Sí, sé que tardas en comentar, pero no me molesta porque sé que tus reviews son los más completos y eso me gusta, porque abarcas como todo. Lucy tenía que hacerlo, los periodistas suelen ser así, deben triunfar en ese mundo siendo algo amarillistas, Lyon la quería pero el debe también cerrar ciclos y concentrarse en lo mejor para él. Su trabajo es importante y ella quería aceptar la relación, pero era mejor para él y así no lo seguirían molestando. Gray estaba molesto en ese momento, pero Juvia si hizo un sacrificio para estar con él, lentamente ella empieza a entender que es importante en la casa de modas y que puede exigir lo que le venga en gana. Yo también hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que Gray no estuviera enojada, pero súper Natsu llegó al rescate. No demore mucho en actualizar y muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**NoahhChan: **__Hola! Perdóname por favor, no sé que paso, tal vez no recibí tu correo o se me refundió con otros reviews, a veces la página trolea y no me los muestra, realmente lo siento, sabes que siempre contesto los reviews. Perdón. Natsu es experto en persuadir a la gente y supo como hacer que Gray perdonara la cagada que hizo Juvia. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Holis! Gracias por amarme tanto, yo solo me inspiré y actualice prontamente. Lucy y Juvia limaron perezas para golpearse entre ellas, era justo y necesario, el pobre de Natsu solo estaba siéndole fiel a su amigo así eso signifique que tiene que dejar que Lucy se vaya. Claro, los hombres deben amarnos y dar todo por nosotras, así que si la reconciliación estuvo linda. Gracias por tu review, yo también te amo mil y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Rirukasabe: **__hola! Me encanta que lo consideres súper tierno, gracias por tu comentario, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver:**__ Hola! Me encanta realmente que te encante, esos dos con sus regalos de Navidad son una perfecta combinación. Los pasados de esos dos se sabrán muy pronto, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Dark Solís news: **__Hola! Me encante que te hayan gustado las historias, veras demore casi seis meses escribiendo todo para actualizar con tiempo y estás cosas, fue un tremendo reto pero no creo que vuelvan a sacar temáticas para Gruvia Month, hace poco fue la gruvia week y soy una vergüenza por no participar, lo bueno es que pude actualizar está historia, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _


	22. Love you Twice

La muchacha impaciente, en aquella elegante sala de espera se mordía la uña de su pulgar sin ser consciente de ello, quitándose en el intento todo el esmalte azulado que la cubría, mientras con la otra mano sostenía su vientre, casi como tratando de hallar una diferencia, sin embargo no había nada, nada había cambiado o al menos algo que físicamente pudiera diferenciar e identificar.

Estaba tan asustada y aterrada que su pie golpeaba varias veces el suelo esperando que la llamaran para salir de la duda de una vez por todas, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba entrar ya que no quería confirmar sus sospechas, estaba experimentando un caos total de emociones, lo cual no era extraño para ella, pero ahora era diferente, pues sentía una nueva sensación de incertidumbre, el más alto nivel de desasosiego al que había estado expuesta jamás.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta, había estado desprotegida por casi dos meses, cada vez que se veía con Gray tenía un encuentro con él, solo podía esperar un milagro si la prueba salía negativa y eso la tenía totalmente aterrada, la jovencita jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, sabía que había atravesado por momentos difíciles anteriormente, que en la oscuridad siempre estaba sola y muchas veces tenía dolor físico al ser maltratada cuando era niña, pero un bebé era algo que no podía controlar, una situación fuera de su alcance y sus miedos más profundos salían a flote.

Ya se había asustado lo suficiente con toda la información que había encontrado en el buscador de su teléfono, allí le diagnosticaban que si no era un bebé era un cáncer seguro y sabía entonces que el sudor en las palmas de sus manos era debido al miedo que la carcomía por dentro.

— ¡Diablos! -Susurró, llevó sus temblorosas manos a su vientre y ahí se quedó, quieta y expectante, tratando de identificar una conexión o al menos una señal proveniente de su cuerpo.

La pregunta en su mente era clara y repetitiva, "¿_Qué iba a hacer_?" Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, sabía de antemano que eso no estaba para nada en sus planes, que podía deshacerse de él ya que no debía estar muy grande y que todo iba a volver a ser como antes. Su vida perfecta volvería, podría continuar con su trabajo, seguir con su relación y no hacerle un mal al pequeño con la madre que le tocaría, pero ahí estaba el verdadero problema, su peli negro, ya le ocultaba muchas cosas como para cargar completamente sola con la muerte de un no nacido, era bastante claro que Juvia había crecido construyendo un aspecto de mujer cruel y que no le importaba lo demás, pero en realidad era una niña asustada que no quería herir a nadie y mucho menos a un producto del amor que sentía por Gray, aunque ella misma no lo quisiera aceptar.

Rápidamente se llevó las manos a los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro para controlar su frustración y aquel sentimiento de impotencia. Se echaba la culpa por lo sucedido, pensaba que debió reaccionar antes cuando su periodo no llegaba y se arrepentía profundamente de cambiar de método, pero a menos que tuviera una máquina del tiempo no podía arreglar las cosas y entonces se debía concentrar en su futuro.

— Juvia Loxar, sigue. -La jovencita sintió como su corazón se detenía al escuchar que la nombraban, tomó sus accesorios para luego levantarse, sus piernas por segundos le fallaron, traicionándola y haciéndole entender que estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Caminó lentamente mientras tragaba en un doloroso movimiento toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, con inseguridad puso un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y saludó a la doctora peli azul que estaba frente a sus ojos.

— Buenas tardes, Wendy. -La joven doctora la hizo pasar para enseguida cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— Buenas tardes, Juvia, tu asistente me adelantó algo, pero cuéntame, siéntate por favor. -La dulzura de la muchacha la hacía sentirse cómoda y le tenía confianza a aquella mujer, por tanto hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó, dejó su bolso a un lado e inmediatamente empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— Bien, hace tres meses, Juvia decidió cambiar de método anticonceptivo. -La peli azul la miró desde su silla para fruncir su ceño.

— ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste? -Ella era su médico personal, la que la aconsejaba y la Loxar debía seguir sus recomendaciones, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que debió haberle dicho, pero de nuevo no podía culparse por lo sucedido.

— Juvia estaba en Inglaterra, olvidó sus pastillas aquí y no se le ocurrió llamarte para preguntar. -La muchacha sonrió para darle consuelo, pudo identificar rápidamente que se trataba de una situación de emergencia y que la Loxar no estaba muy contenta con ello.

— Bien, Meredy me dijo que tenías dos meses de retraso, ¿Correcto? -La chica asintió mientras veía como la joven tecleaba para introducir la información en su computador.

— ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? -La muchacha trató de encontrar diferencias, sabía que últimamente siempre estaba cansada y tenía mucho más sueño del de lo habitual, pero Juvia no le había tomado la suficiente importancia.

— Juvia tiene mucho sueño, además hoy le dio un mareo horrible, como si se fuera a desmayar.

— Perfecto, Juvia. Vamos a hacerte una ecografía para asegurarnos si estas o no embarazada y verificar que todo esté correcto, puedes ir al baño y quitarte la ropa de la cintura para abajo. -La peli azul vio en dirección a donde señalaba la muchacha para asentir y levantarse, volvió a sentarse cuando una pregunta apareció en su mente.

— Wendy, si el resultado es positivo ¿Habría una forma de deshacernos de él? -La doctora mordió su labio inferior para asentir con la cabeza, inmediatamente puso su mano encima de la de ella para hablar con calma y una dulzura en su voz.

— La habría, pero no sería lo ideal para ti, ni para la criatura. Este consejo te lo doy como una amiga y no como profesional, si lo que te preocupa es tu carrera puedes pedir un tiempo fuera en tu empleo y ya luego que lo tengas recuperar tu peso con ejercicio, hay mujeres que no suben de peso, podría ser tu caso. Si te importa mucho el qué dirán puedes afrontarlo al lado de tu novio, mujer. Además si decides hacerlo podrían quedar consecuencias en tu cuerpo de por vida y a nivel psicológico el daño es terrible. -Los ojos azules de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, para que Wendy no la viera llorar se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño, pero Juvia antes pudo escuchar la última frase.

— No te niegues la oportunidad de poder vivir esta hermosa experiencia. -La joven respiró profundamente, se vio al espejo y maldijo por parecerse tanto a su madre, no quería que su bebé pasara por los horrores que ella tuvo que vivir, no deseaba que él sufriera tanto como ella lo hizo. Se obligó a ser fuerte y prontamente se quitó su vestido para colocarse la bata. Sonrió ante su reflejo y puso las manos en su vientre.

— Juvia tendrá que esforzarse para ser una buena madre. – Dijo ante su reflejo para luego salir al consultorio, sí, en ese momento estaba completamente consciente de lo que dijo y sabía de antemano que se estaba volviendo ligeramente bipolar.

— ¿Lista? -La chica mordió su labio inferior para enseguida negar con la cabeza, no estaba lista, pero debía continuar.

— Bueno así no estés lista debemos proceder, acuéstate en la camilla, abre las piernas y pon tus pies en los estribos. -La chica obedeció mientras sentía que su corazón latía a un ritmo descomunal y sintiendo como en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

— Será algo incómodo pero no dolerá nada. -La joven alistó su equipo mientras Juvia cerraba los ojos, claramente odiaba las visitas al doctor y más por este tipo de situaciones tan incomodas, en ese instante tal vez deseaba haber podido nacer hombre, pero recordó entonces que no hubiera podido estar con Gray, su imaginación voló a tal punto de crear escenas en donde los dos mantenían una relación homosexual, sin duda alguna su mente era demasiado activa.

— Vamos a empezar -Juvia asintió y concentró su mirada en la pantalla que le mostraba algunas imágenes negras con manchas blancas, Wendy que usaba lenguaje muy técnico al ir explorando en su interior no le daba algún indicio o pista. La muchacha manejaba el equipo mientras una aprendiz mucho más joven anotaba todo lo que ella decía en el computador para facilitarle el proceso. Sabía que podía confiar en Wendy, pero le inquietaba el hecho de que alguien más estuviera ahí. Sí alguien se enteraba podía culpar a aquella chica que parecía que nada de lo que estuviera pasando le interesaba.

Después de hacer algunas anotaciones la doctora de repente se quedó quieta, inmediatamente hizo un acercamiento y capturó una imagen en la pantalla, Juvia algo preocupada la vio al rostro para en seguida hablar.

— ¿Y bien? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz la Loxar que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

— Veo dos, Juvia, pero creo que son tres. -la Loxar abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, casi sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones para empezar a ahogarse sin poder recuperar si quiera un poco de aire.

— ¿Tres qué? -Dijo con sus manos en la boca, intentando recuperarse de la noticia. Queriendo pensar que se refería a otra cosa, como tres ovarios o algo así, sí, ya estaba delirando.

— Tres bebes. -Dijo seria Wendy mientras Juvia sentía que había perdido por completo el sentido del oído, no escuchaba ya palabra porque estaba tan asustada que podía caer desmayada en cualquier momento.

— No puede ser, tiene que haber un error. El cuerpo de Juvia es muy delgado, tres bebés no caben aquí -Gritó la chica para sentir como sus lágrimas se atoraban sin poder salir.

— Cálmate, es broma, debiste haber visto tu rostro, estabas tan aterrada que pareciste congelada en el tiempo. -La chica arremedó la expresión de Juvia para ver como ella levantaba su cabeza y así regalarle una mala mirada, sabía que la carcajada podía salir en cualquier momento, pero no podía reírse con toda libertad por decencia.

— No te preocupes, no es a la primera que le hace semejante broma tan cruel -Salió en defensa la jovencita que estaba asistiendo a la doctora en su trabajo.

— ¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así en este momento? -Wendy levantó sus hombros para luego tomar un pantallazo al nuevo acercamiento que había hecho al monitor.

— Solo quería quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente.

— ¿Algo de tensión? Por poco le causas un infarto a Juvia. -Dijo limpiándose la lagrimita que se había deslizado por su mejilla. — Vamos, Juvia estaba tan asustada, ¿Tres bebés? no puede cuidarse ni ella misma, mucho menos podrá con ellos. -La joven sonrió para luego sentir como su carcajada se convertía en pequeñas risitas para luego apagarse de golpe con la siguiente frase de Wendy.

— Bien Juvia. No, no son tres, pero son dos y es probable que salgan completamente idénticos. No comparten bolsa ni placenta y lucen crecer con normalidad. -Juvia frunció su ceño para enseguida ver al rostro a la doctora, no iba a caer de nuevo en sus bromas.

— Ya, a Juvia no le gustan tus bromas -la doctora sonrió para llevar el puntero a la pantalla y explicarle gráficamente.

— Esta vez no estoy bromeando, puedes ver tu misma. -Juvia ladeó su cabeza, aún creía que era una broma por lo que no había reaccionado del todo. — ¿Ves estás dos manchas negras? -La Loxar asintió mientras trataba de darle forma a lo que había dentro de ellas. — A este lo llamaremos bebé A. -Al escuchar como Wendy daba las medidas que la máquina le mostraba por medio de líneas y acercamientos del pequeño, Juvia empezó a temblar para cubrir su boca con sus manos. Escuchó también las medidas del bebé B para luego sentir como sus lágrimas salían sin control alguno.

— Perdón, Juvia no sabe porque está llorando. ¿Segura que caben aquí? -Estaba terriblemente asustada, sí, no los deseaba, pero ahora sentía que era increíble que eso estuviera pasando dentro de ella.

— No te preocupes por llorar, es la magia del embarazo. Estos dos son tuyos, Juvia. Son hermosos, míralos bien ¿No lo crees? Tienes diez semanas -Y entonces los vio cuando Wendy agrandó la imagen. Sonrió para luego dejar caer muchas más lágrimas, totalmente aterrada y con una combinación de extraña felicidad que no entendía del todo porque estaba sintiendo, escuchó un zumbido lo que lucía ser el corazón de uno de ellos y luego mordió su labio inferior.

— Juvia tiene miedo. -Confesó, no podía acabar con la vida de dos seres y no sabía cómo decírselo a Gray, se encontraba tan confundida que necesitaba apoyo, alguien que estuviera a su lado en ese momento y deseaba profundamente que su mesero estuviera allí sosteniendo su mano.

— Todas las madres primerizas lo tienen, aún no soy madre, pero sé lo que se siente. Años trabajando aquí te hacen adquirir ciertas vivencias y experiencias. Yo sé que lo harás muy bien. -La muchacha terminó para en seguida limpiar su equipo.

— Puedes irte a cambiar, te daré algunas recomendaciones. -La joven caminó lentamente al baño al levantarse de la camilla, _¿Cómo había pasado? _Se preguntaba, ya sabía cómo, pero no entendía en qué momento dejó que pasara.

_**Meredy a Juvia**_: _¿Qué te dijeron? Por favor dime que solo fue una falsa alarma._ -La chica verificó su celular para saber si su mandona jefa le había escrito algo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que era su amiga quien le había mandado el mensaje, el cual contenía una clara angustia en sus letras, Meredy se sentía tan culpable que no había podido pensar en nada más desde que Juvia había dejado la casa de modas.

_**Juvia a Meredy: **__No es una falsa alarma, son dos alarmas. -_No podía culparla cuando sabía que la mera responsabilidad estaba en ella, aunque por tener la cabeza en las nubes no le había advertido sobre la duración de la inyección, tal vez si tenía algo de culpa y Juvia estaba segura que cuando la viera la iba a asesinar.

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__¿Dos alarmas? No lo entiendo, por favor explícame. _

Juvia hizo a un lado su celular para terminar de cambiarse, al estar completamente lista salió dejando la bata a un lado, podía explicarle mejor la situación cuando pudieran explicarle a ella que era lo que estaba sucediendo y que era lo que vendría después, sonrió, recordó que tal vez no se había despertado del todo y que muy probablemente todo era un sueño o eso era lo que quería creer.

La muchacha se sentó lentamente en la silla y entonces vio al rostro a Wendy.

— Bien, Juvia. Estos casos siempre los considero como un milagro, lo natural es que una mujer tenga un solo bebé, pero están creciendo dos dentro de ti. Un embarazo múltiple es considerado riesgoso en muchos sentidos, tanto para ti como para los fetos, pero al ser bicorial-biamniótico, es decir, al no compartir placenta, ni saco amniótico no hay riesgo de que sean siameses o que uno de ellos se desarrolle impidiendo el desarrollo del otro. Verás, en los embarazos gemelares depende del número de óvulos que fueron fecundados y también en qué momento este hizo la división. Son mellizos si por alguna razón habían dos óvulos allí y fueron fecundados por dos espermatozoides diferentes, sin embargo ese no es tu caso, un solo espermatozoide fecundó un óvulo, el cigoto se dividió antes de los tres primeros días y allí están, es el tipo de embarazo gemelar menos riesgoso, sin embargo no por eso debemos bajar la guardia, tenemos que estar en constante control, está es la lista de las indicaciones que debes seguir y de los suplementos vitamínicos que puedes empezar a tomar. -La muchacha solo asentía ante las palabras de la doctora pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, en que era real, que estaba embarazada y que su vida iba a cambiar drásticamente.

De repente por su mente pasó su rutina de ejercicios y lo mucho que se esforzaba realizándolos para cuidar su cuerpo.

— ¿Juvia no puede volver a hacer ejercicio? Juvia no les ha hecho daño ¿No es así? Verás, ella levanta pesas muy pensadas y hace ejercicios muy intensos -La doctora negó con su cabeza para luego enfatizarle que era muy importante que siguiera haciendo ejercicio.

— Habla con tu entrenador personal, es importante que continúes haciendo ejercicio, le hará bien a los tres. Solo los ejercicios no serán los de antes. -La muchacha asintió para tomar sus cosas, la copia de la ecografía y las indicaciones que ella le había dado.

— Juvia te escribirá para comunicarte su decisión. Gracias por tu confidencialidad. -Sabía que el silencio de su médica no iba a valer de nada porque en algunos meses ya se notarían sus bebés, debía pensar en algo pronto, mordió su labio inferior intentando soportar el mundo que se le había venido encima y que era demasiado pesado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con una persona sabia que le dijera que debía hacer, al pensar en la persona correcta tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue al edificio de Gray.

.

.

.

La muchacha asomó su cabeza disimuladamente por los cristales de aquella librería para cerciorarse que la pequeña peli azul estuviera trabajando, desde que Gray empezó con su curso de chef debió dejar el trabajo en manos de Levy y al verla allí respiró profundamente. Sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que la persona que estaba buscando estuviera trabajando, pero podía desear que ese fuera su día de descanso, ya uno de los impedimentos para poder hablar con él ya no estaba, quedaba que él estuviera en casa.

Entró en el edificio saludando a su más fiel portero que le informaba de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que cometiera Gray para dedicarse a subir.

— El señor Fullbuster no está.

— Juvia ya lo sabe. -Respondió para subir las escaleras con sumo cuidado, ahora pensaba que los tacones que siempre había utilizado eran peligrosos y que podía tropezar haciéndole daño a sus bebés, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente y en vez de entrar al apartamento al cual siempre se dirigía, llamó en la puerta vecina esperando que alguien le abriera.

— Mujer, te he dicho muchas veces que lleves llaves, odio que me despiertes cuando tengo descanso. -La peli azul se alegró al escuchar la voz de Gajeel, el muchacho al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de sobremanera al verla en su puerta.

— ¿Ocean? ¿Qué haces acá? Dijiste que llamarías y jamás lo hiciste en este tiempo. ¿Qué sucede? -Y era demasiado extraño para él verla en ese lugar, pero conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes y sabía que era porque estaba realmente asustada.

— Juvia lo sabe, pero ella estaba pensando la posibilidad de ir al psicólogo y bueno, Juvia en este momento no lo cree necesario, sin embargo ella ahora necesita hablar contigo. -Y él ojos rojos pudo identificar la temblorosa voz de Juvia que se hacía presente al final de la frase.

— Claro, sigue. -La joven negó con la cabeza, no quería llegar a malos entendidos con la novia del muchacho y mucho menos con Gray, sabía que el muchacho lucía relajado, pero que era una persona celosa que no le gustaría que ella estuviera en el apartamento de un hombre.

— ¿Te parece si los dos hablan afuera? -El muchacho asintió para luego ver sus ropas, estaba en pijama y completamente con el look de recién levantado.

— Entra mientras me pongo decente.

— Juvia te espera acá afuera. -El muchacho asintió mientras rápidamente entró a casa para cambiarse. La muchacha se sentó en la escalera para acurrucarse contra ella y tocar su vientre, se sentía tan rara, sí, era cierto que nada había cambiado a menos que la psicosis la hacía pensar que su vientre estaba ligeramente mucho más grande, pero ellos estaban ahí, creciendo silenciosamente sin que ella hubiera notado su presencia.

Se quitó sus tacones para en seguida caminar descalza a la puerta de Gray, al desbloquear el cerrojo y abrir la puerta entró en el apartamento. Vio todo a su alrededor, no podía creer que lo que había comenzado como un juego para ella en un restaurante elegante se había convertido en dos personitas robándose toda su energía y nutrientes.

Se desvistió en el camino para llegar a la habitación, se fue directamente al armario del joven para hurgar entre sus cosas, deleitándose con el tacto de sus dedos sobre la tela de cada una de las prendas que rozaba. Olfateó una camiseta recordando el olor de Gray para luego escoger su típica camisa de béisbol favorita, se puso un buso que le quedaba ligeramente grande y encontró una pantaloneta que no era tan grande para luego buscar unos tenis viejos que ella misma había guardado en el armario.

Verificó su aspecto en el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo, jamás en toda su vida Juvia Loxar vestiría de una forma tan desaliñada y fuera de moda, pero se sentía cómoda de esa manera y así no sería una molestia para los pequeños. Tomó la peluca negra para esconder su azulado cabello y cuando estuvo lista salió del apartamento para ver qué al mismo tiempo salía Gajeel.

— Te cambiaste, mujer. Linda ropa. -Y la chica vio hacia abajo para sonreír. — Juvia solo quiere pasar desapercibida. Nadie la reconocerá con semejante atuendo.

— Tienes razón, no quiero que nos molesten paparazis cuando la verdad es muy importante que hablemos en privado. ¿A dónde quieres ir? -La muchacha levantó los hombros sin conocer la respuesta.

— Juvia solo quiere ir a un lugar donde puedan hablar tranquilos. -El muchacho sonrió para tomar del ante brazo a la joven.

— Conozco el lugar perfecto. -Lentamente bajaron las escaleras para ignorar una mirada demasiado curiosa que pertenecía al vigilante.

— Los dos son amigos -aclaró Juvia para mirarlo fuertemente. — No estés inventando cosas -Dijo conociendo la imaginación del muchacho.

— Yo no oigo, ni escucho. -Movió sus dedos en señal que quería dinero, la joven negó con su cabeza dándose por vencida, no había otra cosa que moviera a ese hombre, le daría una buena cantidad si con eso no hablaría, en seguida ambos salieron del edificio más tranquilos.

Los jóvenes caminaron por las calles del barrio nada extravagante de Gray para llegar a una heladería con un aire infantil, pero a la vez juvenil en el que se reunían adolescentes, habían columpios, flores y elementos dirigidos a chicas. Un lugar que le brindaba una hermosa tranquilidad.

— ¿Recuerdas como combatíamos los problemas? -Recuerdos de helados gigantes y tardes enteras hablando con su amigo volaron rápidamente a su mente al escuchar su pregunta.

— Juvia lo recuerda, pero eso era antes cuando a Juvia no le importaba cuantas calorías contenía un helado. -Gajeel volteó sus ojos rojos en señal de contradicción.

— Ocean, hoy vamos a comer un helado gigante quieras o no. -Y la peli azul aterrada abrió sus ojos para asentir con una pequeña palabra, su amigo podía llegar a ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía y pensó que tal vez a los gemelos les gustaría algo de dulce, podría quemar las calorías luego.

Caminó con algunos pasos divertidos, sintiéndose libre y una persona a la que no la perseguían numerosos paparazis o fans, podía ser por una vez en su vida ella misma. Puso sus manos en la vitrina para admirar todos los sabores que ofrecían en el lugar mientras hacían la fila esperando ser atendidos.

Casi una baba podía escurrírsele por su boca, durante años se había negado a probar las delicias y sabores que los postres le ofrecían por su trabajo. Gray había siempre insistido en que disfrutara de esos pequeños placeres de la vida y le había dado uno que otro, pero esto se iba a convertir en un total descontrol para ella.

— ¿Cuál quieres, Ocean? Puedes elegir cinco sabores -La muchacha abrió grandemente su boca.

— ¿Pero la vas a ayudar a comer todo eso? -Gajeel negó con su cabeza.

— Ella no podrá con todo el helado, así que solo dos sabores.

— Yo te ayudaré tonta, solo elige los sabores. -La muchacha asintió para ver entre todas las opciones. Podía considerarse una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda su vida y es que todos lucían tan apetecibles.

— Limón, dos bolas de limón, una de vainilla, dos de chocolate. -ya no podía arrepentirse, la mujer que estaba tomando el helado de la respectiva nevera estaba armando una barca gigante con todos los pecados que una modelo podía cometer, había galleta por todas partes y salsas de chocolate con chispas y maní, el peli negro que parecía que su estómago podía recibir hasta metal pidió un helado muchísimo más grande que el de ella.

— Son quince euros. -La muchacha fue a pagar, sin embargo la habilidad de Gajeel fue más eficaz, el muchacho pago todo por su cuenta a lo que Juvia prontamente protestó.

— Ella paga, vamos. Gajeel. -El muchacho negó para recibir los dos helados gigantes.

— Gracias a ti tenemos dinero y pudimos pagar unas cuentas, es lo menos que puedo hacer. -La Loxar recordó aquella vez que Levy la ayudó con la periodista.

— Vi en las noticias lo de tu relación con el idiota de mi vecino, creo que esa mujer te atrapó. -La chica suspiró profundamente dándose por vencida.

— Esa idiota, a Juvia le sorprende demasiado que no haya publicado sobre la pelea que tuvieron. -La chica metió la cuchara en la suave bola de limón para darle una probada y hacer una expresión de deleite al probarlo.

— ¿Golpeaste a esa mujer?

— Juvia cree que la aruñó y le quitó algunos cabellos rubios, de milagro no ha averiguado nada sobre el pasado de Juvia, si lo hace la vida de ella terminaría rápidamente. -El peli negro sonrió orgulloso de su chica, le gustaba que se defendiera y que no le importará su imagen para defender su vida, anteriormente jamás ella se defendió, nunca peleó contra las personas que le hacían daño, solo se dedicaba a ser la victima.

— Aprendiste algo de mí, mujer, pero bueno, creo que no viniste a golpear a mi casa tan desesperada para hablar de tu pelea con una tonta periodista. -La muchacha tragó la saliva que tenía en la boca para darle una nueva cucharada a su helado.

— Siempre hueles los problemas, ¿No es así? -El muchacho asintió para con solo una cucharada comerse toda una bola de helado.

— Es mi Don, mujer. Ahora habla. -La chica vio al horizonte para luego respirar profundo, era su amigo, la única persona que años atrás era su único amigo, aquel que la escuchaba y que la valoraba.

— Gajeel, Juvia está embarazada -Y sin delicadeza alguna el joven escupió los rastros de helado derretido que tenía en su boca. Miró prontamente a la chica para confirmar que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Por qué haces esa cara? Deberías estar feliz -Admitió el pelinegro.

— ¿Aún lo preguntas? Gajeel, la madre de Juvia la golpeaba severamente por comer o por si quiera hablar y decir lo que pensaba, todo fue horrible y su infancia fue la peor que alguien a esa edad puede vivir. Juvia tiene todo eso en su mente, los golpes, las palabras y el dolor por no ser amada. Ahora piensa que Juvia como madre podría ser igual, golpear a los bebés por sacarla de quicio o solo por respirar. -El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al escuchar una palabra.

—¿Dijiste, los bebes? -Juvia sonrió para coger una galleta y pegarle un gran mordisco.

— Juvia ganó el premio doble, es un embarazo gemelar.

— ¡Oh por Metalicana! ¡Por Metalicana, mujer! Estoy muy feliz por ti. -La chica solo se hizo una bolita al ver como todos los miraban por el tono de voz tan alto.

— No la felicites, Juvia cree que aún no entiendes el problema. -Gajeel negó prontamente con la cabeza, para él no había problema aparente.

— Mujer no hay ningún problema, los niños siempre son una bendición. -Juvia bufó para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Juvia no fue una bendición para su madre, además los bebés no estaban en los planes de los dos, Juvia no puede tener bebés, su trabajo se lo impide. -El muchacho dio un nuevo bocado a su helado que estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo.

— Primero, tu madre nunca hubiera conseguido el dinero de tu padre si no hubieras nacido, fuiste una bendición para ella, más bien tú eras el ganso de los huevos de oro. Segundo así son los bebés, no se planean y nadie te impide hacer tu vida, si ese trabajo te prohíbe ser feliz, entonces deberías considerar renunciar. -Los modales en la mesa de Gajeel eran nulos, hablaba con la boca llena y tenía cierta manera ruda de comportarse, pero sabía mejor que nadie que sus palabras eran sabías.

— Ahí está el problema, supongamos que Juvia decide tenerlos.

— ¿Supongamos? -El peli negro dejó de comer para atravesar a Juvia con su roja mirada.

— Aún están pequeños, Juvia puede deshacerse de los dos. -El muchacho tomó fuertemente del antebrazo a la chica para endurecer su mirada y zarandearla suavemente.

— Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, sabes que no quieres hacer una cosa tan horrible como abortar, los quieres y conoces que no puedes mentir. No puedes tener miedo a ser una mala madre porque la tuya fue el mismo Lucifer, no cometerás los mismos errores, no serás como ella porque el poder de dejar ir el pasado está en tus manos. -La peli azul asintió para parpadear en repetidas ocasiones y así alejar las lágrimas.

— ¿Y si Juvia les hace daño? ¿Si ella pierde el control? No, ella no quiere, Juvia no es buena para ellos. -El joven puso suavemente su mano en el hombro de la peliazul para darle consuelo y mucha confianza.

— Gray te escogió a ti, eres buena para él, además sé mejor que nadie que los cuidarás tanto que no permitirás que les pase lo mismo que a ti. -La muchacha tomó la bola de chocolate para llevársela a la boca, sus dudas, todos sus miedos estaban en su mente y no había nadie mejor que Gajeel para entenderla, pues él sabía todo lo que había vivido.

— Mira, Levy y yo lo hemos intentado por un largo tiempo, no desperdicies la oportunidad que te está dando la vida, sabrás que las cosas pasan por algo. -Juvia bajó la mirada entendiendo que cada persona tenía sus propios problemas, sonrió levemente para poner su mano en su vientre. — En poco tiempo traerás a tus hijos a ese columpio y jugaras con ellos. No te niegues esa oportunidad, Levy y yo te ayudaremos con lo que necesites. -La muchacha asintió para concentrarse en aquel hermoso lugar, imaginó a unos pequeños de negros cabellos llamándola madre. Se sentía demasiado extraño sus pensamientos.

— Juvia no es muy maternal que digamos, pero si Gray decide seguir, ella no puede negarle su derecho.

— Así se habla, mujer. Tengo que suponer que aún no se lo dices.

— Juvia acaba de enterarse y realmente no sabe cómo decírselo. -El peli negro asintió para imaginarse una gran cantidad de situaciones graciosas. — Solo busca un lugar privado, donde puedan hablar los dos, él lo entenderá.

— Mañana viajaran a su pueblo natal, Juvia estará rodeada de vacas y suciedad, pero en fin, ella cree que se lo dirá allá. -Gajeel rió para empezar a robarle del helado a su amiga ya que a él se le había acabado por completo.

— Olvidaba que la señorita Phantom siempre fue una niña con comodidades.

— Claro, tenía todo un sótano oscuro para ella, sin bufet o cocineros especiales, además el baño le quedaba a medio paso. Juvia siempre fue una chica con comodidades. -El Redfox negó con la cabeza intentando no recordar las condiciones en las que tenían a Juvia.

— Bien, entonces pon en orden todo lo de tu trabajo para que puedas decirle sin preocuparte por nada más, además de disfrutar tus vacaciones. -Y como un rayo, recordó la USB, había dejado su bolso en el apartamento de Gray, estaba totalmente conmocionada por sospechar que estaba embarazada que había olvidado por completo cuidar de su memoria portable azul asignada en la operación raccoon para que nadie robara sus diseños, maldijo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucede? -Juvia hizo una señal en el aire para hacerle entender a Gajeel que luego le explicaría todo, tomó su celular para llamar prontamente a Meredy, sorprendentemente le contestó con menos de dos llamadas y es que la peli rosa había acabado con todas sus uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¡Por fin contestas, mujer! Dime qué fue lo que te dijo.

— Meredy ve ahora mismo a la oficina de Juvia y verifica si ella dejó la memoria, nadie pudo haberla tomado, por favor corre a mirar. -La peli rosa entendió y velozmente se levantó de su silla para saber si estaba allí. Cuando entró en la oficina de la modelo se dio cuenta que estaba en el escritorio al lado de su computador.

— Aquí está, Juvia.

— ¿Alguien la tomó? ¿Alguien entró a la oficina de Juvia?

— Salí a almorzar, pero no creo que nadie la haya tomado porque no había nadie aquí cuando salí. -La peli azul suspiró de alivio.

— Sabes lo importante que es esa memoria, no puede caer en manos equivocadas porque allí están todos los diseños. Cuídala con tu vida, ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo. -La peli rosa la tomó entre sus manos entendiendo lo importante que esa memoria era.

— ¿Estás preparada para el evento? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? Sabes que en el pueblo de Gray ni la señal del teléfono debe llegar. -La muchacha hizo una lista mental para estar completamente segura que nada se le fuera a escapar, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que lo único que necesitaba saber era sobre el posible bebé.

— No, Juvia. ¡Ahora me puedes decir qué diablos te dijo tu doctora!

— Le dijo a Juvia que podía ir consiguiendo otra asistente. -La peli rosa enmudeció al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Me vas a despedir? O sea que si estás embarazada.

— Sí Juvia no te necesitara en el lanzamiento de temporada ya estarías sin trabajo, mujer. No, miente, pero es tu culpa que Juvia este embarazada y de gemelos. -Y esa noticia le llegó como una patada en el estómago a la joven, no era solo uno, eran dos y todo era su responsabilidad.

— Lo siento, Juvia. ¿Gemelos? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? -La peli azul rió para negar con su cabeza, aún se estaba acostumbrando a la noticia ella misma como para poder explicarle correctamente a alguien más lo sucedido.

— Ya no digas lo siento, no hay nada que las dos puedan hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? -Juvia alzó sus hombros para darle una probada a su helado, pues Gajeel estaba terminando con todo.

— Juvia le va a contar a Gray, él sabrá que hacer, siempre sabe...Juvia te deja, está muy cansada, así que esfuérzate para que todo te salga bien.

— Lo siento, realmente lo siento, Juvia. Descansa. Haré todo lo posible para que el evento sea todo un éxito.

— Juvia confía en ti. -Al terminar su frase colgó su celular para darle toda su atención a Gajeel.

— Cosas del trabajo. -Se excusó para volver a la conversación con su amigo.

— Lo entiendo, el trabajo a veces es una patada en el trasero. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -La peli azul asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Gracias por recibir a Juvia.

— Siempre voy a esta ahí, Ocean. Recuerda que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así sea robar un banco. — O dormir a los padres de Juvia para ayudarla a escapar, ella lo sabe. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo por Juvia. -La muchacha se levantó para con una gesto indicarle que fueran a casa.

— Es tu día de descanso, sigue durmiendo. Gray debe estar a punto de llegar para cambiarse e ir a su trabajo y ella quiere que la encuentre en casa. -El pelinegro asintió para acompañarla a la salida, caminaron juntos algunas cuadras, Gajeel sabía que haría cualquier cosa por su amiga, por ayudarla.

— No descartes la opción de ir a un psicólogo. -La peli azul asintió, no era nada lindo contarle sus problemas a otra persona, desenterrar todo lo que ella había tratado de quitar de su vida, pero no le parecía una mala idea.

— Juvia conseguirá uno bueno, puede que le ayude con los bebés. -El peli negro asintió para ayudarla a subir las escaleras del edificio, en la puerta de cada uno de los apartamentos correspondientes se despidieron, la jovencita fue directamente a la cama del muchacho para recostarse, estaba completamente agotada. Segundos después sintió como la puerta del apartamento se abrió, Gray había llegado.

— Juvia -Gritó algo molesto, la joven sintió como su corazón se detenía y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, el muchacho no era de los que gritaban sin razón.

— ¿Qué sucede? -El muchacho entró en la habitación para subirse encima de la cama y mirar seriamente a Juvia. — ¿Qué hacías con Gajeel? -Estaba completamente enojado, celoso y no entendía la situación porque se suponía que no se conocían. Juvia maldijo mentalmente, no le podía decir la verdadera razón por la que estaba hablando con él porque no lo consideraba el momento adecuado.

— Juvia salió temprano del trabajo porque no se sentía bien y pues lo encontró al lado de tu apartamento, el mundo es muy pequeño. Gajeel es un amigo de la infancia de Juvia. -El Fullbuster trató de controlarse y no dejarse llevar por la ira o los celos. Tenía que confiar en ella y sabía que Juvia no era de la que le decía mentiras.

— Júramelo, ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Un amigo de donde? -La peli azul rodó un poco en la cama para caminar como perrito y así llegar a él. Lo necesitaba tanto que lo abrazó para darse cuenta que él nunca se iría, que estaba allí para ser el padre de sus hijos y que nunca la iba a dejar.

— Juvia te lo jura, Gajeel era el antiguo jardinero de la casa de los padres de ella, solo salieron a comerse un helado. -No le estaba diciendo mentiras y se sentía tranquila porque Gray estaba allí, celoso, demostrándole que ella era muy importante en su vida.

— ¿Tus padres? Jamás me has contado sobre ellos. -La muchacha cerró la boca, no le iba a contar sobre ellos en ese momento.

— Están muertos, no tiene sentido hablar de ellos. -La chica se escondió más en el pecho de Gray, no quería hablar del tema.

— ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? -Gray acarició suavemente el cabello de la joven, sumamente preocupado, cayó en cuenta que era temprano y que ella estaba en su casa, además anteriormente le había dicho que no se sentía muy bien, se saltó lo importante por sus tontos celos.

— Juvia está algo mareada, le duele el estomago. -El peli negro abrió sus ojos, se separó de ella para levantarse de la cama como un jet.

— Ya te hago un agua de hiervas, te sentirás mejor.

— Juvia solo te quiere a ti. -La muchacha palmeó la cama para invitar a Gray a que se acostará junto a ella, el peli negro con visibles signos de protesta se acostó a su lado, la abrazó por la espalda y muy junticos se quedaron quietos en posición de cucharita.

— No me gusta verte enferma. -Admitió el chico que la veía más blanca que de costumbre. Lentamente Juvia tomó las manos de Gray para llevarlas a su vientre y dejar que la acariciara a ella y a sus bebés, la verdad y sus secretos podían esperar un día más, en ese momento solo eran los cuatro, aunque el Fullbuster pensaba que solo eran ellos dos.

_**Notas de autor**_

_Hola hermosuras! fin del capítulo, bien en serio ya se acercan el descubrimiento de los pasados oscuros de estos dos, espero realmente que el capitulo les haya gustado. Recuerden que estamos en la recta final de esta historia, es triste, pero bueno FT también se va a acabar. _

_**Jbadillodavila: **__Holis, no era un bebé, eran dos, casí tres segun Wendy. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._

_**ZaDaBiA: **__Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te encante y espero que este cap te haya gustado demasiado y emocionado, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye._

_**Guest: **__Waaaaaa!_

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Holis! Bien, sip, Gray y Juvia siempre pelean por cosas tontas pero en este cap estuvieron amorosos. El reto de Ultear es un challenge que Juvia debe superar para hacerle entender a la familia del peli negro que si lo merece, esas dos se van a odiar como perros y gatos. Natsu y Juvia están volviéndose más cercanos, se quieren muy en el fondo así no lo quieran aceptar porque saben que los dos son esenciales en la vida de Gray. La noche buena fue una buena señal para los dos, Juvia por fin está dejando sus miedos y está aceptando lo que siente en realidad, Juvia ama a Gray y se le puede ver hasta en los poros, ahora les falta una última prueba que superar, los pasados de ambos. Sip, Juvia está embarazada y de unos lindos gemelitos, los problemas en su trabajo vendrán después. Gracias por tu largo review, amo los reviews así de largos y profundos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._

_**Rirukasabe: **__Hola! Te voy a confesar que no tengo ni idea quien es la modelo que me dices, acá no suena, la verdad no tengo ni idea. Sí, Juvia está embarazada y de gemelos, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye._

_**Natt Night: **__Holis, no sufras, disfrútalo y llora con la lectura, nee los pasados muy probablemente los conocerás en el próximo cap pero no prometo nada. Iba a sacar lo del viaje en este cap, pero bueno ya me había salido muy largo y decidí dejarlo para el otro cap. Sip, definitivamente está embarazada y Gray se morirá de felicidad, claro cuando pase todo lo que va a pasar, Juvia se decidió a confesar que ama a Gray, está avanzando y ya no tiene tanto miedo a aceptarlo. La historia terminará pronto, así que preparate, muchisimas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._

_**Airyz00: **__Holis! sip dejé muchos indicios para que se dieran cuenta del embarazo de Juvia, claramente el cambio de método fue lo que causó todo, Juvia tiene miedo por sus bebés, pero se lo dirá a Gray. Natsu y Juvia ya se llevan mejor, es que los dos son esenciales en la vida del peli negro y deben entenderlo, además los dos no son tan malos. Por último, sí ese es un plan a futuro, Juvia está pensando en serio en su relación y más ahora que va a tener un bebé. Ultear y la Loxar se conocerán pronto, el duo explosivo. Gracias por tu review. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._

_**Nekonekodesu : 3 : **__Holis! Juvia no es capaz de hacerle eso al bebé, pero bueno menos mal que Gajeel y Wendy la hicieron caer en razón, no me abandones por tus estudios, más bien abandónalos y no a mí, neee, mentiras, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Bye._

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Sip, la cosa se pone interesante con los bebés, pero Juvia quiere tenerlos o al menos ya le tocó afrontar lo que pasa. Sé que Natsu y Juvia ya se empiezan a llevar bien aunque se odien a veces, al final los dos son importantes en la vida de Gray. Espera el drama, ya va a venir, muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau._


	23. Love field

Su mirada gris se encontraba perdida entre los entrepaños de la alacena, sabía que aunque quería creerle a Juvia, no podía creer que la modelo refinada, con lujos y manotadas de dinero fuera amiga de un hombre que trabajaba en una empresa de metales casi como un simple obrero. Era demasiada coincidencia, sabía que Juvia no le mentiría con algo como eso, pero era difícil no crear escenas locas en su mente cuando los celos eran los claros protagonistas en ese momento.

Respiró hondamente, se llenó de valor casi sin pensarlo demasiado, salió rápidamente de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla con sumo cuidado, cerró suavemente tras de sí verificando de antemano que tuviera las llaves y con gran fuerza golpeó en el apartamento vecino, ya no había marcha atrás, podía salir corriendo como cuando era niño y jugaba a golpear en las puertas para luego huir, pero en cierta forma quería saber qué sucedería después de que abrieran esa puerta y no deseaba esconderse.

¡Diablos! Ya no dejan ver televisión en esta casa -Escuchó el murmullo proveniente de Gajeel que estaba en el sofá con su televisor encendido a un volumen moderado, casi como una queja y una maldición al aire. Gray supo entonces que jamás en su vida había tenido que atravesar por algo como esto, nunca estuvo interesado en una mujer a tal punto de cuidarla de todos los hombres porque la consideraba únicamente suya y sí, se sentía completamente ridículo, pero a la vez estaba muy enojado, demasiado para su gusto. No quería perder el control, pero ella siempre tenía el don de sacar lo peor del Fullbuster.

¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo…? -Y al ver al peli negro en vez de a Levy al otro lado de la puerta cortó su frase para en seguida ladear la cabeza.

¿Gray? -Preguntó algo extrañado, sabía que debía mantener la calma, que no podía decir nada de lo que su amiga le había contado porque era un juramento entre amigos, más serio aún, entre hermanos y no podía ceder, debía cuidarle la espalda a su amiga peli azul hasta el final. — Levy aún no ha subido de la librería, creo que está a punto de cerrar. -El oji gris negó con su cabeza inmediatamente, el motivo de su visita no era hablar sobre el trabajo que compartía con la novia del Redfox.

No vengo a hablar de Levy o la librería, eso ahora no me interesa en lo más mínimo, quiero que me expliques que hacías con mi chica está tarde. -El tono de voz del Fullbuster aunque claramente no lo deseaba, sonó con un leve rastro de reclamación, enojo y un poco de frustración. El peli negro alzó sus hombros, no estaba en una condición justa para responder porque no sabía con claridad que era lo que Juvia le había dicho a él, si le había contado sobre los bebés o si al menos se había atrevido a revelar todo su pasado y su verdadera identidad, entonces solo actuó natural, como si nada le afectará y movió sus ojos rojos para endurecer la mirada.

Nos encontramos de casualidad, yo era un amigo de su infancia, ya sabes, antes de que se volviera famosa y todas esas pendejadas. Trabajaba en su casa como jardinero. -Y paró allí la explicación, no quería embarrarla porque claramente tenía una lengua demasiado larga y unas enormes ganas de contarle todo a Gray para que de una vez por todas ayudará a superar todos sus traumas a Juvia.

El corazón de Gray se calmó un poco, la tempestad comenzaba a aminorar para mostrar levemente el arco iris que se asomaba bajó las dudas de su corazón que se despejaban como nubes. Bien, al menos tenían un punto en el que concordaban y ninguno de los dos parecía mentir.

¿Un amigo de su infancia? -Trató de verificar la información para estar totalmente convencido.

Sí, de hecho la conocí cuando le salieron sus primeras espinillas. -En seguida el Redfox se rió al recordar a la joven y al crudo acto de crecer que no había sido muy bueno con su amiga — Créeme esa novia tuya no se parece en nada a la mujer que conocí. -Gray intentó imaginarla, no podía crear otro pensamiento en su mente que no fuera el actual de Juvia, para él ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo e imaginarla con desperfectos tal vez lo hacía amarla muchísimo más.

Entonces tú la conociste antes, ¿No es así? Debes saber porque ella…bueno… porque es así. -El muchacho no sabía explicarse muy bien, cosa que exasperaba a Gajeel que solo quería volver al sofá para dormir al lado de su gato, Gray y él no eran buenos amigos, solo pasaban de ser simples conocidos y tal como el Fullbuster llegó a sentirse amenazado por él al verlo con Juvia, en muchas ocasiones anteriores Gajeel detestaba ver a Gray con Levy.

¿Qué es cómo? -Gray no podía más con la duda, con la incertidumbre, deseaba saber que le había pasado a Juvia para que fuera así de esquiva, miedosa, que gritará que no creía en el amor, pero que sobretodo se hiciera daño a ella misma de forma física y con su problema de alimentación.

Debes saber que fue la que la marcó, que fue lo que le hicieron, he tratado de ayudarla todo lo que puedo con mis propios medios, pero es difícil cuando ni yo tengo la menor idea contra que estoy luchando. -El Redfox miró el tarro de helado que tenía en sus manos para luego ver cómo la respuesta aparecía mágicamente en su mente, sabía que Juvia había pasado por mucho y le producía algo de alivio en su corazón que alguien se estuviera preocupando por ella, pero era un pasado donde no podía hacer y deshacer, no tenía el derecho ni mucho menos podía contar las intimidades de la chica cuando ella no lo había hecho con anterioridad.

De hecho, creo que tu intención es buena, Gray. Pero ella debe ser la que te cuente lo que pasó, yo no te voy a contar nada porque simplemente no es mi deber hacerlo, pero solo quiero que apoyes a Oce..a Juvia en este momento, te necesita, también necesita que le des tiempo para poder confesarlo. ¿Entiendes? -Gajeel amenazó con su mirada a Gray como si fuera un hermano mayor que podría romperle todos los huesos si decepcionaba a su princesa.

Yo solo necesito una pista. -Insistió para luego ver cómo Gajeel negaba con la cabeza.

Las luchas ya van a empezar así que adiós. -Cerrando la puerta en sus narices se entró para respirar profundo, rió al imaginarse a ese hombre corriendo tras un bebé, mientras el otro lloraba, sentía un poco de lástima por su amiga ya que no iba a ser fácil el reto al que se enfrentaba, pero para eso tenía a ese mesero, para apoyarla.

El muchacho emitió un suspiro dirigido hacia arriba para ver cómo la diminuta corriente de aire subía sus cabellos para desordenarlos un poco, no pudo sacarle palabra a Gajeel y eso lo frustraba, nunca antes tuvo tanta curiosidad por saber de su Juvia y de todo lo que le había pasado, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, si alguien fue capaz de dañarla o lastimarla psicológicamente iba a romperle todos los dientes, eso estaba más que claro.

Abrió suavemente la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, Juvia había dormido casi toda la tarde y no quería molestarla, más cuando antes lucia tan enferma. Asomó su cabeza por el corredor para cerciorarse que Juvia seguía durmiendo en la cama, casi en la misma posición fetal. Fue de nuevo a la cocina e hirvió unas hierbas medicinales para combatir el dolor de estómago que sentía Juvia. Entonces entendió que no tenía ni la menor idea de la vida de Juvia, pero debía aclarar que él tampoco había hecho mucho para contarle sobre él.

Sirvió el agua en el pocillo más bonito que tenía para enseguida agregarle un poco de azúcar, estaba seguro que le iba a encantar porque lo había hecho demasiado agradable y con buen sabor, se dedicó a caminar lentamente por el corto corredor, para luego entrar en la habitación.

Dejó el agua a un lado y se acercó lentamente a ella, deslizó su mano suavemente por el rostro de la joven para ver cómo ella abría sus ojos algo sorprendida y asustada, los ojos azules de la joven se calmaron al reconocer a su chico y como una niña mimada se acercó a él buscando sus caricias.

Dormilona, trabajaste demasiado estos días, ¿No es así? Odio que todas tus energías se expriman cuando un lanzamiento de temporada se aproxima. -La joven había trabajado horas, no había descansado y literalmente había pasado noches enteras sin dormir.

Todo tiene que salir perfecto y más porque Juvia no va a estar en el evento. -Sonrió para sentir como él sonreía.

¿Estás segura que quieres ir? Mi pueblo no es un lugar para alguien como tú, creo que te vas a aburrir. -El muchacho se alejó de ella, tomó el agua de hierbas entre sus manos para pasárselo a Juvia que inmediatamente sintió nauseas al percibir el olor que desprendía. Tapándose la boca y con algunas arcadas corrió al baño, pensaba que las ganas de vomitar anteriormente presentadas eran normales por la enfermedad que padecía, pero ahora entendía que era exclusivamente por el crecimiento de los gemelos.

Extrañado Gray salió tras ella no sin antes dejar el agua encima de su cama, se agachó a la altura de la joven cuando llegó al baño para tomar su cabello y acariciarle suavemente la espalda con la otra mano.

Deberíamos ir al doctor -Propuso para luego ver cómo la joven levantaba su cabeza y volvía a vomitar en el inodoro.

¿Desde cuando estás enferma? -Preguntó para luego pasarle un pedazo de papel a la joven para que se limpiara la boca. La chica al sentirse mejor se levantó y se lavó la boca en el lava manos, mientras Gray impotente quería que su chica se mejorará en ese mismo instante.

Juvia está enferma desde esta mañana, no es nada grave, algo debió haberle caído mal. -Mintió y se hizo la fuerte para no darle ningún indicio de su embarazo al joven, no era el momento para decirlo o al menos quería que fuera un momento especial, donde se sintiera preparada psicológicamente para decirlo.

Entonces toma el agua, me han enseñado que estás hierbas son especiales para la indigestión y los cólicos. -La muchacha que nuevamente se encontraba encima de la cama apartó el pocillo.

Juvia no aguanta ese olor, le revuelve el estómago. -El joven asintió para volver a dejar el agua en la cocina, tal vez después se sentiría mejor y podría tomársela. Juvia vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero debió haber sido bastante considerando la hora que llegó al apartamento de Gray.

Futuro Chef de Juvia -Inmediatamente el joven sonrió por las palabras de la chica en la cocina, la muchacha empezaba a ponerle apodos y eso le gustaba demasiado, con anterioridad le había dicho solo una vez bombón y ahora solo esperaba que le dijera que era su amor por siempre o algo cursi típico de las parejas.

¿Por que no fuiste a trabajar? -Y el muchacho negó prontamente con la cabeza sabiendo que era muy clara la respuesta.

¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar a mi chica enferma sola? Si iba no iba a ser capaz de concentrarme ni un solo momento. -La joven sonrió emocionada y sintiéndose claramente importante para él, se movió en la cama y buscó el control del televisor.

Juvia está feliz porque te quedaste. -y viéndolo en el umbral de la puerta palmeó la cama para que él se acostara a su lado.

Debo hacer algo para que comas y te recuperes, además de alistar mi maleta, mañana será un día largo de viaje. Tal vez sería mejor que cancele porque no quiero que viajes así. -La muchacha abrió sus ojos grandemente, ella no había alistado su ropa y una parte de ella tampoco quería ir a ese lugar, sin embargo ya había apostado con esa mujer y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

No puedes cancelar todo, sabes lo mucho que Juvia batalló para conseguir sus vacaciones, además ya estaba decidido y solo es un simple dolor de estómago. -Llevó sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo suavemente y con las expresiones de su rostro hacer como si nada estuviera pasando.

Bien, entonces descansa. Tendremos que pasar a tu apartamento por tus cosas más tarde.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó despertando al joven, normalmente Juvia siempre era la primera en despertar en ese tipo de situaciones, pero la muchacha seguía profundamente dormida y aunque Gray quería dejarla dormir un poco más deseaba despertarla y preguntarle como seguía, además ella claramente era la que se demoraba mucho más en alistarse y debían apresurarse si no querían viajar de noche.

Hey, dormilona. Es hora de levantarse. -La chica se quejó entre sueños para voltearse y seguir durmiendo. Gray acortó la distancia entre la enorme cama de Juvia para alcanzarla bajo las cobijas y empezar a toquetear zonas prohibidas tratando de llamar su atención.

Gray más abajo -Susurró entre sueños mientras sentía una linda sensación. El joven subió sus hombros y le hizo caso a su chica para empezar a estimular su botón rosa por encima de su ropa.

Así, a Juvia le gusta -Decía cuando empezaba a despertar lentamente.

El joven metió su mano por dentro de la pantaloneta que Juvia traía puesta para excitarla, ella en un lento movimiento prendió la luz de la lámpara en una leve intensidad para ver la cara de deseo y travesura de Gray.

Parece que amaneció muy activo, señor Fullbuster. -La muchacha sonrió para llevar su mano a la zona prohibida del joven y así empezar a masturbarlo.

Y usted muy sensual, señorita Loxar. -La muchacha mordió su labio inferior para luego apoderarse suavemente de los labios de Fullbuster, tranquilamente, para luego sentir como él bajaba lentamente su ropa.

Natsu debe estar listo, está muy emocionado por ir al pueblo así que será un rapidito. -confesó el muchacho para apartar las cobijas, se quitó el bóxer que era la única prenda con la que dormía y se subió encima de ella sin aplastarla apoyándose de sus rodillas.

¡Espera! Juvia quiere estar arriba -Nunca antes se preocupó por las posiciones o por si estás le hacían daño, pero cuando recordó a sus bebés ahora debía cuidar como lo hacían para no lastimarlos o mucho peor, perderlos.

Lamento decirle que esto no es una democracia y que yo quiero tener el control. -la muchacha apoyó sus plantas en el colchón para enseguida abrir las piernas, inmediatamente vio cómo Gray apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas y su cola estaba casi en sus tobillos.

Hazlo con cuidado -Dijo Juvia, para luego sentir como se acercaba lentamente a ella acortando la distancia entre sus sexos, era bastante difícil para ella concentrarse en el mero acto cuando estaba preocupada porque algo pudiera sucederle a los bebés.

¿Quieres suave? -Ella asintió, el joven entendió y lentamente se introdujo en ella, con cuidado y sin ser para nada brusco como a veces solía serlo.

¿Así está bien? -la chica asintió con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, apoyó sus manos en el colchón para tener equilibrio y así movió suavemente su cadera para encontrarse con las ligeras embestidas de Gray en una sincronización perfecta.

El ceño del peli negro se fruncía siempre que intimaba con Juvia, aunque con anterioridad ya había visto el rostro de su amante mientras se relacionaban en ese momento la peli azul no podía dejar de ver a Gray, su cara totalmente concentrada y centrada en los pechos de ella que esta vez no se encontraban desnudos o simplemente el hecho de que los labios del joven se juntaban en una delgada línea cuando estaba disfrutando, sí, ya conocía los gestos que él hacía y llegaba a acostumbrarse tanto a ellos que parecía conocerlo de toda la vida.

Comenzó a emitir unos pequeños suspiros cuando sentía que el placer era mucho más alto que la sensación que sentía inmediatamente anterior, Juvia que siempre perdía la compostura en el sexo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para cuidar a sus bebés mientras complacía a su padre.

Te amo, Juvia. -Ella sonrió levemente y lamió sus labios para disfrutar del deleite que se sentían sus palabras y movimientos.

¿Mucho? ¿En serio crees que el amor existe? -Preguntó con miedo. Él asintió, para separarse de ella y sentarse en la cama, ofreciéndole sus manos ayudó a levantarse del colchón a Juvia para indicarle con un gesto que se sentará en sus piernas cruzadas. La muchacha con cuidado lo hizo, acomodándose abrazó a Gray para ver cómo él hacía lo mismo y con un beso la penetraba nuevamente.

No puedo definir con una palabra todo el amor que siento por ti -Susurró el joven para enterrar sus dedos en la larga y azul cabellera de la joven y comenzar nuevamente con su suave y tierno movimiento.

Juvia sabe que el amor no existe, pero si tú la dejaras ella moriría, se rehusaría a seguir viviendo -Y Gray inmediatamente la besó para callarla, no le agradaba que la joven hablara de muerte y más cuando se sentía tan dependiente de ella. Se dedicó a besarla mientras no paraba su sutil movimiento de cadera, tal vez con esa acción podía demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba y lo confiado que se sentía en el amor, pero sobre todas las cosas lo agradecido que estaba por tenerla.

La joven mordió suavemente el hombro de Gray para escuchar la ligera expresión que su chico emitía, sonrió al ver como él la abrazaba mucho más, sin importarle que ella lo hiriera.

Prométele a Juvia que jamás la dejaras. -Susurró a su oido, Gray sabía que no podría hacerlo por voluntad.

Nunca te voy a dejar -Concluyó para apretarla de sus mejillas y acercarla a sus labios.

Te amo, Juvia. -Sonrió para luego ver cómo ella hacía la más hermosa expresión, esa que contenía una combinación de notoria felicidad y placer.

¿Escuchaste? -La muchacha con inocencia negó únicamente para oírlo de nuevo salir de sus labios, esas palabras que con anterioridad había escuchado, esa sola frase que hombres habían pronunciado hacia ella antes de Gray, esos que solo la engañaron y jugaron con sus sentimientos.

Lo dijiste muy bajito -la muchacha refregó su oído con su mano. — Juvia no escuchó -Dijo con ternura y jugando con la nariz del peli negro.

¡Te amo! -Gritó con mucha más intensidad viendo cómo la peli azul lo miraba con sorpresa.

¡Te amo! -Repetía una y otra vez, mucho más fuerte para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, aunque claramente el apartamento era muy amplio y el sonido nunca saldría de ese lugar.

Te amo mucho -Susurró en sus labios rozándolos con delicadeza. — ¿Tú me amas? -Le preguntó a ella, expresar sus sentimientos era demasiado difícil para Juvia, siempre tuvo miedo de amar a alguien después de su primera decepción amorosa, pero Gray, ese hombre era prácticamente todo para ella y eso le asustaba demasiado. Después de un silencio incómodo ella abrazó al pelinegro.

Juvia te ama, por favor nunca la decepciones y entiéndela, comprende su pasado, por favor. -Lo dijo como una súplica, sabía que había cometido errores en su pasado y que le había mentido a Gray con lo que ella era, pero su intención jamás fue herirlo.

¿Qué dijiste? -El muchacho imitó a la perfección la acción anterior de Juvia haciéndose el sordo, ella sonrió. — Juvia dijo que te ama. -Lo dijo más fuerte que él.

¿Qué? -Hizo como un anciano que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

Que te ama con todo su corazón -Gritó con su voz cortada llegando a la mayor excitación que el choque de sus cuerpos le provocaba, el oji gris suavemente cayó en la cama y dejó arriba a la peli azul. La muchacha con cuidado comenzó a montarlo con el ritmo y la profundidad que la llevaban a la gloria.

Te ves hermosa -Dijo el pelinegro para tomarle un pecho y sentir como este rebotaba con el movimiento.

Y tú, tu cuerpo es espectacular -Dijo como un cumplido para acostarse en el pecho del muchacho y robarle un beso con eficiencia. La joven suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecha, sabiendo que los dos habían acabado y que se sentía especial el momento, mucho más íntimo y confidencial.

Sin decir ninguna palabra el peli negro acarició los cabellos azules de la joven con suavidad, se separó de ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente y la apartó suavemente para dejarla en la cama.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? -La peli azul asintió, para sentarse.

¿Estás completamente segura que quieres ir?

Claro que Juvia quiere ir, pero ahora le parece que tú no la quieres llevar. -Gray negó inmediatamente, el tono de voz de Juvia sonaba a pelea y él había aprendido a reconocerla.

Solo que no es un lugar para ti y realmente siento que te vas a aburrir. -Juvia sonrió para acariciar suavemente el rostro del peli negro. — No lo sabrán hasta que no vayan, pueden devolverse e irse a una isla y hospedarse en un hotel de cinco estrellas para que te sigas dorando esa piel tan deliciosa. -La joven mordió al joven provocándole un gran escalofrío.

Bien, entonces me voy a alistar, te haré el desayuno e iré por Hope. -La muchacha cruzó inmediatamente sus brazos.

Jamás dijiste que se irían en tu camioneta, Juvia pensó que iban a ir en su carro. -Gray negó para palmearle suavemente la cabeza a la chica.

Es el campo, donde no hay caminos con asfalto, tu carro no está diseñado para esas situaciones, además llamaríamos mucho la atención y empezarían a hablar de que solo estoy contigo por tu dinero, no sabes lo mucho que pueden hablar las personas. -la muchacha hizo un puchero, odiaba la vieja camioneta del joven y más porque estaban expuestos a vararse en cualquier momento.

Tardarán mucho tiempo en llegar. -Gray asintió. — Por eso debemos apresurarnos. -Juvia le lanzó una almohada al rostro mostrando su desaprobación para luego acostarse y ver cómo el muchacho desaparecía de la habitación mostrándole una vista de su trasero.

Al estar completamente sola en la habitación llevó sus manos a su vientre, mordió su labio inferior para luego sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a apoderarse de ella, no entendía porque lloraba o cuál era la razón por la que no podía parar el llanto, pero el motivo más evidente y posible era que él había dicho que la amaba, que nunca la iba a dejar. Sí, ahora estaba mucho más convencida de los bebés y de estar con él formalmente, si Mirajane no le permitía tener sus bebés ni mucho menos mostrar a Gray iba a renunciar para buscar otra cosa que hacer.

Ahora solo debía decir lo que Gray necesitaba saber, quién ella fue en su adolescencia, lo que hizo, como habían sido sus padres con ella y si aún así decía amarla iba a ser la mujer más feliz de la vida. Debía decírselo, estaba completamente segura que el viaje era una oportunidad perfecta y por tanto fue la razón por la que decidió aceptar, solo esperaba que el campo no la venciera y que pudiera ser digna de aceptación de la familia de Gray.

Escuchó el agua caer en el baño e inmediatamente el flujo de agua se detuvo, el muchacho salió segundos después con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y su cabello mojado, para quitársela delante de ella, la confianza entre los dos era evidente.

Es tu turno, ve a bañarte. -El peli negro tomó una ropa sencilla de la maleta agachándose, en ese instante sintió un dolor en una de sus nalgas.

Estás como quieres -Dijo la joven con cierto grado de travesura para reír y salir corriendo y refugiarse en el baño, el Fullbuster sonrió para sobarse el golpe e inmediatamente se alistó, debían recoger a Natsu.

.

.

.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -El peli rosa estaba esperándolos afuera de su edificio, Gray miró su reloj extrañado porque Juvia y él llegaron a la hora acordada. — ¿Qué tanto hacían?

Lo que tú ya no haces con Lucy. -Respondió Juvia para bajar sus gafas de sol un poco como una diva, al terminar su frase las dejó en su lugar y se burló con sutileza de él.

¿Y tengo que aguantarte por cinco días? -preguntó frustrado el peli rosa para ver cómo ella le confirmaba con una sonrisa, Juvia vio por medio del espejo retrovisor como Natsu ponía sus maletas en el platón de la camioneta, al terminar el muchacho caminó a la cabina para abrir la puerta y sentarse junto a Juvia. No habían otros espacios o muchos asientos, solo eran los tres en la misma línea de sillas.

¿Listos? -Preguntó Gray, la Loxar y el Dragneel se miraron para negar con la cabeza, el peli negro encendió el auto y con él la radio y arrancándo empezaron la travesía.

Tienes que disfrutar de la vista, no puedes perderte de ningún detalle. -La muchacha asintió, quería estar despierta y no perderse ni un solo segundo al lado de Gray.

¿Pudiste hacer la tarea, Gray? La salsa me quedó demasiado espesa. -Y Juvia se vio envuelta en una conversación de la cual no entendía ni una sola palabra, los muchachos claramente estaban bastante emocionados con su curso y querían dar lo mejor de sí para convertirse en los mejores chefs de toda Francia.

Lentamente la chica sucumbió ante la fuerza del sueño, el movimiento del carro hizo que la cabeza de la chica cayera en el hombro de Natsu que inmediatamente reaccionó empujándola contra Gray, la chica no despertó a pesar de la voz ruidosa de los dos.

Esa mujer tiene un sueño de piedra, ¿Es que acaso no la dejas dormir por la noche? -El Fullbuster negó con la cabeza para acomodarla en su hombro y acariciarle suavemente la cara cuando no tuvo que usar esa mano para conducir.

En dos días será el lanzamiento de temporada de los Strauss, últimamente ni siquiera dormía para terminar todos los diseños y cuadrar los detalles del evento, aunque no lo creas Juvia trabaja demasiado. -Natsu vio a la joven, la había juzgado mal pensando que solo debía caminar y sonreír ligera de ropa para ganarse todo el dinero que ganaba.

Los días en el pueblo la ayudarán a relejarse, allá no pensara en el trabajo. -Afirmó Natsu para bajar el vidrio y sentir cómo el viento rozaba sus cabellos.

Estoy preocupado por ella, no es su ambiente y sabes lo cruel que puede llegar a ser Ultear, no quiero que la haga sentir mal.

No va a ser tan malo o al menos puede ser divertido ver a una citadina en el campo. -Gray negó prontamente ante la expresión de maldad reflejada en el rostro de Natsu.

¿Crees…tú crees que ella esté ahí? -preguntó el Fullbuster cambiando de tema, los ojos verdes del chico lo vieron sorprendido.

No, sabes que después de lo que pasó se marchó del pueblo, pero si volvió creo que lo mejor sería que le contaras a Juvia sobre su existencia, ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo? -El peli negro verificó que Juvia estuviera profundamente dormida.

Se lo contaré mañana. Le voy a decir lo que hice y a quien maté.

Si alguien te escuchará hablar pensaría que en realidad eres un asesino. -El peli negro suspiró profundo. — Lo soy en cierta forma y es algo que debo decirle a Juvia.

Bien, por ahora solo disfrutemos las vacaciones, dejemos de pensar en el pasado. -El Dragneel sonrió para estirarse tanto como pudo en el carro y cantar la canción que sonaba en el momento con naturalidad y un poco de baile.

.

.

.

La muchacha se había despertado varías veces durante el viaje, pero se encontraba realmente cansada como para mantenerse despierta más de diez minutos, se dio cuenta que habían llegado porque Natsu como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito había sacado toda su cabeza por la ventana y se encontraba saludando a todos los presentes.

Llegamos -Le dijo Gray a la joven cuando la vio despierta, los ojos azules de la joven se dedicaron a ver a su alrededor, era un lugar muy pequeño con únicamente las cosas esenciales, totalmente diferente a la ciudad. Gente nueva y con otra manera de vestir, su atuendo estaba completamente a la moda pero sabía que en el lugar estaba fuera de tendencia.

Vamos a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Bajas? -El muchacho ando la camioneta por unas cuantas calles hasta detenerse frente a una tienda y parquear el auto, Natsu salió disparado para empezar a saludar y sonreír a todo el mundo mientras una multitud ya se había formado a su alrededor.

Parece que Natsu es una persona muy sociable. -Dijo la peli azul cuando vio que Natsu señalaba a Gray y a Juvia dentro de la camioneta. — Van a reconocer a Juvia, ella tiene la peluca en la maleta -La joven se escondió tras él y Gray solo rió por su reacción.

No, acá no llega ni señal de televisión, estoy seguro que no deben tener la menor idea de quién eres.

¿Estás seguro? -Gray afirmó con su cabeza, se separó ligeramente de ella para abrir la puerta y en seguida ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a salir. Al poner uno de sus pies en el suelo el tacón de la joven se enterró en el barro para ver cómo este se ensuciaba. La chica vio todo el camino, en toda su extensión se encontraba lleno de barro.

Juvia se arruinó el tacón. -Lo dijo con frustración mientras él la ayudaba a apoyarse.

Bienvenida al campo, cuando llegues a casa de Ultear debes ponerte algo más adecuado.

Juvia cree que debiste haber empezado por eso. -La muchacha le sacó la lengua en desaprobación.

No sabía que había llovido tanto por acá, pero tú vestido está hermoso, a ver una vueltita. -La chica giró suavemente mientras él la ayudaba a hacerlo agarrándola fuerte de la mano.

Preciosa, simplemente hermosa. -Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y caminar con ella a la multitud.

Hola -Saludó tímidamente a todos el muchacho, sin embargo Juvia notó en seguida que empezaron a hablar entre ellos cuando la vieron. No le quitaban los ojos de encima y ella naturalmente tuvo miedo de que le preguntaran por su profesión.

Se parece a Molly, pero esta parece que no come. -Escuchó la peli azul, para luego ladear su cabeza.

¿Quién es Molly? -Preguntó curiosa para ser arrastrada por Gray hasta la tienda, sin poder escuchar de quién hablaban o ser presentada ante esas personas.

Suelta a Juvia, ella quería saber quién era Molly.

Ultear debe estar esperándonos y ella odia esperar, de hecho odia todo en particular, pero si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo puede haber alguien que te reconozca. -La muchacha asintió ante las palabras de Gray sin hacer cualquier otro comentario, le creaba una cierta desconfianza notar el nerviosismo del peli negro, pero realmente quería creer que era por Ultear.

Juvia se dedicó a ver los objetos del lugar, tan diferentes y orgánicos que sabía que había por lo menos una cosa buena del campo, podía alimentarse adecuadamente allí, no podía perderse horas escogiendo productos porque solo habían los necesarios y eso ahorraría tiempo. Tomó dos frascos de mermelada, se veía tan delicioso lo que había en su interior que su propio estomago rugía exigiendo que lo quería, los pequeños debían querer probar eso a través de su madre, se las mostró a Gray que asintiendo con su cabeza permitió que los echará en la canasta.

El muchacho no había comprado otra cosa que lo esencial, algo de pan y complementos de desayuno y cena. Caminó con ella al mostrador para ver cómo la mujer que estaba aprendiendo abría su boca con sorpresa.

¡Por Dios! Gray Fullbuster, hace mucho no te veía, muchacho. Molly, que cambiada estás, te ves mucho más delgada -Dijo refiriéndose a la joven. La chica negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

Ella no es Molly, anciana. Es mi novia, su nombre es Juvia.

Es tan parecida a ella. -Gray negó con la cabeza para con una velocidad increíble sacar todos los objetos de la canasta y hacer que la mujer le cobrará lo más pronto posible para salir del lugar.

Parece que necesitas gafas, no se parecen en nada. -La joven caminó a la puerta del negocio, sabía que Gray le estaba ocultando algo y empezaba a sentirse mal por no saber que era. Miró el cielo, estaba oscuro pero el ambiente era perfecto.

Gray salió del lugar con las bolsas para tomarla de la espalda.

¿Vamos? -Juvia quería preguntarlo, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ella solo asintió y se subió en la camioneta sin decir ni una sola palabra más al respecto.

Natsu -Gritó Gray para sacarlo de esa multitud, el muchacho sonrió y con señas les indicó que llegaba a la casa de Ultear por su cuenta, que deseaba quedarse hablando mucho más con las personas del pueblo. La muchacha mordió su labio inferior sabiendo que iba a estar sola con él, que se moría de ganas por preguntar.

El joven arrancó su camioneta sin decir una palabra, observó a Juvia viendo por la ventana y supo entonces que ella ya se había dado cuenta que él le ocultaba algo. Mordió su labio inferior y trató de hacer como si nada pasará.

Nuestras casas están a diez minutos o bueno las que eran nuestras. -La peli azul sonrió para luego callar, hubo un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos hasta que ella se atrevió a hablar.

¿Quién es Molly? -Gray calló y ella lo vio al rostro para preguntarle de nuevo. Cómo no respondía la joven se cruzó de brazos para ver el bosque, el camino que la hacía mover de un lado a otro porque estaba lleno de agujeros.

Gray, ¿Por qué no le dices a Juvia? -El joven paró la camioneta y apagó el motor para luego verificar que está no se iba a deslizar. Salió del carro y ella salió con él, el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla en el capó de la camioneta. Gray se rascó un poco la cabeza para luego sentarse a su lado.

Lo que te voy a contar no es fácil para mí decirlo. -La chica lo miró con sus ojos azules para poner su mano sobre la de él. — Juvia no quería presionarte, si no querías contarle, perdónala. -Gray sonrió para luego acariciarle el rostro.

Debo decirlo...Yo, Molly. Bueno ella era la chica que me gustaba cuando estaba en la escuela. -Juvia pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca para sentir como su corazón se detenía, no quería rivales, no deseaba compartir el amor de Gray con nadie. — Mis padres, en realidad no teníamos una buena posición económica, pero teníamos lo necesario. Natsu era mi mejor amigo y yo era un buen chico, hasta que conocí a Deliora. -La muchacha levantó su ceja, para ella Gray era el mejor hombre del mundo, no podría imaginarse a él siendo malo.

El dinero me empezó a gustar, poder tener todo lo que quisiera y las drogas más alocadas que podían llegar a este pueblo. Sí, Deliora me hizo adicto a eso y para poder conseguirlas debía robar, quitarle cosas a la gente buena y así dárselas a esa basura. -la chica ahogó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, su chico ya no era así, no había porque juzgarlo, pero era triste escuchar que había sufrido en su pasado, no quería que él pasará por nada malo.

Mis padres querían ayudarme, estaba convirtiéndome en un problema y ese día alguien nos delató. Ellos querían evitar que hiciéramos nuestro gran golpe, no sabía dónde íbamos a robar, pero sabía que había mucho dinero de por medio. Entonces llegamos a la casa de Molly. -Juvia escuchó como la voz de Gray se rompía, para consolarlo empezó a acariciar su rostro.

Todos se equivocan, no te sientas mal. -Dijo, lo abrazó para sentir como él hacía lo mismo. — Molly vivía con su abuelo, era lo único que ella tenía y traté de negarme al descubrir donde íbamos a robar, Deliora me obligó. Molly estaba en casa de una amiga, agradezco que haya sido así porque esa rata pudo haberle hecho daño, su abuelo era un anciano, demasiado viejo, se sorprendió demasiado. Mientras él sufría un ataque al corazón Deliora y los demás robaban toda la casa, intenté ayudarlo, traté de llamar una ambulancia. Todo lo que hice fue inútil. La policía llegó sin previó aviso, yo no podía dejarlo morir, obviamente me capturaron, mis padres nunca llegaron a la estación, ellos murieron en un accidente esa noche tratando de evitar que siguiera siendo un mal hijo y si yo…si no hubiera hecho eso ellos seguirían vivos. -Tener padres buenos y amorosos es un tema en el que Juvia jamás podrá intervenir porque nunca los tuvo, sin embargo le dio su apoyo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado, sabía que él era un hombre bueno.

Ya no eres un ladrón, no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de tus padres o la muerte del abuelo de Molly, tu intentaste ayudar.

Eso fue lo que dijeron en mi defensa, duré algún tiempo en prisión y entonces decidí ir a la ciudad, quería empezar de nuevo.

Está bien, conociste a Juvia gracias a eso. La vida de Juvia hubiera sido una aburrida y sin sentido si jamás te hubiera conocido, todas las acciones que hicieron en el pasado desataron el momento en el que los dos se vieron en el restaurante, de lo contrario hubieras seguido acá, tal vez ella te hubiera apartado de mí, ella hubiera tenido el privilegio de tenerte a su lado. -él bajó su mirada, no podía soportar la mirada de Juvia cuando se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que había sucedido.

— Maté a tres personas, Juvia. Mis padres seguirían vivos de no ser por mí. -Ella sonrió para negar con su cabeza. — Ellos murieron porque ya era su día y eso era solo algo que debías aprender. Entonces ¿ella fue tu primera novia? -Curiosa preguntó, no le importo sonar imprudente, debía saberlo.

— No, ni siquiera la besé. Después de lo que sucedió jamás volvió a cruzarme la palabra. — Jamás tuvo el privilegio de hacer esto. -Juvia lentamente se acercó a los labios del joven para besarlo con suavidad, demostrarle que lo entendía, que no le importaba su pasado. Era el momento para ella de sincerarse.

— ¡Hey estamos en horario familiar! -Gray se separó de ella rápidamente para descubrir a una señorita en una camioneta más bonita que la del peli negro, era el instante adecuado para hablar sobre el pasado de la chica, también para confesarle lo de los gemelos, pero esa mujer había dañado todo.

— Hola Ultear -La sangre le llegó a las mejillas al descubrir de quien se trataba, era la mujer que la había retado por celular, estiró sus brazos para que Gray la ayudará a bajar y se acercó a la camioneta a saludar, inmediatamente sintió como esa mujer reaccionaba igual que el resto, impresionándose de su parecido con otra chica.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? -Ultear intentó disimular por la mirada acusadora de Gray, ella se acercó para ofrecerle su mano. — Juvia Loxar -Con algo de recelo la peli negra le dio la mano. — Con que tú eres la famosa modelo. -La chica asintió para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia con un ligero aire de sarcasmo.

— Voy a ser sincera contigo, ¿Quién trae tacones al campo? ¿Estás loca? ¿De dónde la sacaste, Gray? -La muchacha vio hacía abajo, su ropa, le parecía que se veía hermosa y mucho más a la moda que la campesina que tenía al frente suyo. Juvia en seguida ladeó su boca para controlar todo lo que quería decir.

— ¡Cállate! No la molestes, solo necesita cambiarse los zapatos.

— sí, sí, lo que digas, no sabía que ya habían llegado, estoy preparando la cena, ¿Cuánto se demoraron? ¿Dónde diablos está Natsu? Pensé que iban a tener más complicaciones, anda lloviendo demasiado por estos lados y los caminos se vuelven imposibles.

— Casi cuatro horas, se quedó hablando en el pueblo con los demás. Tuvimos algo de suerte, el camino estuvo bien para nosotros.

— Bien, vayan a casa, coman lo que quieran y tú, puedes acabarte la nevera si quieres, estás extremadamente delgada, si vas a cargar los hijos de mi primo debes tener más fuerzas. -La peli azul dio pasos hacia atrás terriblemente sorprendida por las palabras de Ultear, debía ser una bruja si con tan solo verla había adivinado que estaba embarazada, era imposible y claramente lo era, las palabras de la peli negra solo fueron un comentario ocasional por la delgadez de la modelo.

— Bien, yo te ayudo con la cena, trae al idiota. -Gray ayudó a la joven a subirse en el auto mientras vio que Ultear cogía camino al pueblo.

— ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué me odia?-Dijo Juvia en medio de un puchero, él negó con la cabeza para tomarle suavemente las uñas y jugar un poco con ellas.

— Desde que mamá murió cree que puede ser ella y por eso es ruda con las chicas que quiero, según ella debo encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mí.

— ¿Y no lo soy?

— Claro que lo eres -Juvia sonrió ante el guiño de Gray para dedicarse a ver por la ventana, le agradaba el lugar, había demasiada calma y la naturaleza era hermosa, nunca había visto tanta belleza junta. Lo único malo del lugar claramente era que todo quedaba lejos de todo, habían andado más de diez minutos desde el pueblo para ir a casa de Ultear y nada que llegaban.

— ¿Ves esa casa de allá? -La peli azul asintió. — Ahí crecí. La casa de al lado era la de Natsu -E inmediatamente la imaginación de Juvia voló viéndolo correr por los campos, jugando a las escondidas con un pequeño niño de cabello rosa y robando la fruta de casas vecinas mientras disfrutaban de la infancia que ella nunca pudo tener.

— Es bastante linda y grande. ¿Eras feliz? ¿Tus padres eran felices acá?

— Mi vida era perfecta antes de que creciera y me diera cuenta que de niño era muy feliz.

— Esos son los recuerdos que debes mantener. Son los más importantes. -Y llegando a una enorme finca de gran extensión y una hermosa casa, Gray detuvo el auto, después de tantas horas de viaje por fin estaban en su destino. El muchacho pasó a darle una pequeña visita guiada a la peli azul, no era feo o desagradable a plena vista, pero claramente la joven no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con animales, a ver una vaca solo al asomarse por la ventana.

.

.

.

— ¿Tu novia cuanto tiempo pretende seguir durmiendo? No ayudó a hacer la cena y ha dormido desde que llegó. -Gray miró a su prima, sirvió la comida que había hecho en los platos para empezar a acomodar la mesa.

— Fue un viaje largo, además no estamos haciendo nada que requiera sus habilidades, con dos chefs en la cocina es más que suficiene, déjala en paz.-El muchacho se quitó su delantal para ayudar a Natsu sacando el postre del horno.

— ¿Y por qué le haces una comida diferente? Es demasiado caprichosa para mi gusto.

— Porque ella no come tanto como nosotros, además nuestra comida le puede hacer daño y no tiene que gustarte, es mi novia después de todo. -La peli negra negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los últimos platos en la mesa.

— Voy a ir a llamarla. -La peli negra subió prontamente a la habitación que ella desginó para Juvia y Gray, con fuerza y algo de brusquedad golpeó rápidamente en la puerta. — Princesita la comida está lista, ¿Deseas que te la suba? -Dijo con un notorio rastro de sarcasmo, la peli azul vio por la ventana descubriendo que había dormido demasiado.

— ¿Qué horas son? -Preguntó refregándose los ojos, cansada, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera quería bajar a comer.

— Son casi las ocho. -La muchacha asintió y con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama, verificó su aspecto en el espejo y se peinó rápidamente al descubrir que estaba despelucada.

— Buenas noches -Saludó cuando los vio sentados en la mesa con una sonrisa, la joven se sentó con ellos y agradeció por la comida con una pequeña reverencia.

— Es un placer tenerlos acá de nuevo -Dijo la peli negra para subir el vaso de cerveza que sostenía. — Espero de todo corazón que todos sus proyectos salgan bien. -La peli azul sonrió para hacerle entender a Gray que ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo, peor la muchacha brindó con un vaso de agua, sabía que tomar alcohol podía representar un riesgo para lo pequeños.

— ¿Así que eres modelo? -La muchacha con la comida en la boca asintió, se limpió la boca para contestarle.

— Juvia es diseñadora de modas y cuando le salen contratos de modelaje ella los acepta.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Gray? -Juvia rió para recordar que fue bastante rápido lo que pasó entre los dos.

— Ella fue a comer en el restaurante y el que terminó comiendo fue Gray en el baño. -Respondió Natsu con naturalidad a lo que rápidamente la cara de Gray quedó completamente roja.

— Ya veo, fue sexo. -Dijo Ultear que empezaba a dudar de la relación que ambos tenían.

— Sí. Juvia siguió encontrándose con Gray porque nadie se lo había hecho tan bien. De hecho es todo un dios en la cama. -El peli negro comenzó a atorarse con su propia saliva y a sentir mucho calor.

— ¿Adivina quien le enseñó? - La peli azul dejó caer el cubierto en el plato para atravesar a Gray con la mirada buscando respuestas.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi intimidad en la mesa? -Natsu soltó la carcajada mientras Juvia le regalaba una mala mirada a la peli negra. — ¿Y quién lo hace mejor de las dos, Gray? -Preguntó con malicia Juvia.

— ¿Es en serio, Juvia? -El muchacho apartó la comida de su boca para mostrar su molestia.

— No te dirá la respuesta, linda. -le picó el ojo Ultear para luego ver como Juvia apretaba el mantel fuertemente con su mano. La Loxar tomó un poco más de comida y la llevó a la boca para tratar de calmarse, contar hasta diez mil si era necesario.

— Cambiemos de tema -sugirió el peli rosa que veía la incomodidad en el rostro de la peli azul.

— Si solo fue sexo lo que los unió, entonces solo crees amarla por el parecido que tiene con Molly, ¿No es así? - Juvia vio a los ojos a Gray, sus manos comenzaron a temblar para sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El peli negro atravesó a Ultear con la mirada.

— Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ultear?.

— Es solo que es caprichosa, no hace nada y te tiene dominado, hasta le cocinas cosas diferentes. No parece que en realidad la ames si no que...-Juvia se levantó de la mesa para lanzar la servilleta a su plato.

— No hablen como si Juvia no estuviera acá. -Dijo finalmente para abandonar el comedor y subir a la habitación.

— Gracias, Ultear. Lo único que faltaba era que nos hicieras pelear. -El Fullbuster se levantó para ir tras ella.

— Eres una mierda. -Dijo Natsu para retirar la servilleta de la comida de Juvia y empezar a comer de ese plato. — Esa es mi especialidad. -Contestó Ultear para continuar con su cena, sabiendo que si no era capaz de aguantar sus comentarios y el pasado de Gray no estaba hecha para entablar una relación con su primo.

El muchacho por su parte entró a la habitación y la vio acostada, la ira podía sentirse en el aire.

— Disculpa a Ultear, a veces dice cosas que en realidad no quiere decir.

— Esa idiota no tiene porque meterse en lo de los dos. -Dijo Juvia con sus mejillas rojas de la rabia que la recorría.

— Una cosa es lo que ella piense y otra nuestra intimidad, no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para tener lo nuestro. -La peli azul asintió para morder su labio inferior.

— ¿Estás con Juvia porque se parece a ella? -El muchacho negó con la cabeza para sentarse al lado de su chica. — Claro que no, no te voy a negar que te pareces, pero desde el primer momento en que hablaste conmigo en ese restaurante sabía que eras totalmente diferente, una maleducada que me trató como se le dio la gana. Tienes diferentes talentos, tu manera de seducirme, la forma en la que ríes y cuando dices que me amas, tú no sabes lo única que eres. -La modelo intentó no dejarse afectar por lo sucedido, pero estaba a punto de llorar y no quería darle el gusto a la peli negra.

— Juvia no te cree -Dijo en forma de puchero para luego sentir como él la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello azul.

— No dudes de lo que siento por ti. -Enunció como una súplica, no quería que ella dudara y que posiblemente lo abandonará por culpa de otras personas.

— Es difícil, que alguien se fije en alguien como Juvia y en realidad la ame, es extremadamente extraño de creer.

— Pues yo soy el más extraño por hacerlo, ¿Si? -El joven la tomó de la barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos. — ¿Quieres que nos escapemos? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Qué sorpresa?- Preguntó curiosa.

— Si te lo digo no sería sorpresa. -Y así tomó a la joven de la mano, la sacó de la habitación para salir corriendo con ella, fuera de la casa, de las personas que dudaban de su relación, en la oscuridad corrieron sin descanso para llegar a un lugar demasiado oscuro, un pequeño muelle de madera en el que se sentaron escuchando el flujo del agua y con la tímida luz de la luna ver el enorme pozo que no tenía final o al menos en ese momento para sus vistas.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? -Preguntó la chica que vio como Gray se sentaba y se acostaba en las tablas de madera. El muchacho con un gesto le indicó que hiciera lo mismo y ella ladeó su cabeza, pero sin importarle que su ropa de miles de euros se ensuciara, se acostó al lado del chico.

— Quiero que veas el cielo. -Y entonces Juvia admiró algo que nunca había visto por la contaminación lumínica, las incontables estrellas en el cielo que brillaban de una manera especial.

— Pensé que iba a estar nublado por la lluvia, Juvia, mi amor por ti es como las estrellas. Infinito. -La muchacha volteó su rostro para verlo, él sonrió y en ese instante sus dientes lucían como otra estrella. Tan brillantes y sinceros, la joven se acurrucó junto a él para contemplar las estrellas, su esplendor y belleza.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? -El muchacho alzó sus hombros.

— Cuando estoy a tu lado lo pienso, pero tengo miedo de que no sea lo que tú quieras y debo respetar tus decisiones -La peli azul abrió sus ojos grandemente, era el momento de decirlo, estaba confiada en que él iba a entender.

— Juvia está ... — ¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo, pero no lo digas. -La muchacha vio al cielo intentando encontrar el suceso que su peli negro había visto, su ojo alcanzó a percibir un movimiento y entonces lo asoció con eso. "_Juvia desea ser feliz" _pensó para luego acostarse al lado de Gray nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo mirando las estrellas? -Propuso el joven para luego ver la sonrisa de Juvia. — A Juvia le encantaría.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde vas, bombón? -Dijo Juvia que había sentido cuando el muchacho se levantaba de la cama, ni siquiera había salido el sol por completo.

— Anoche Natsu y yo quedamos en ayudar a ordeñar las vacas, duerme otro poco. No me demoraré. -con suavidad el joven se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿Juvia puede acompañarte? - La muchacha se sentó en la cama, jamás había visto como ordeñaban una vaca y realmente no quería que después Ultear dijera que no ayudaba en nada.

— Hace un poco de frío, así que abrígate. -La muchacha asintió para buscar entre su ropa una pinta que fuera cómoda, se vistió para luego lavarse los dientes y bajar al lado de Gray. En el lugar ya se encontraba Natsu que estaba preparando las vacas y los elementos necesarios, Ultear ya se encontraba despierta atendiendo las diferentes tareas que tenía por hacer en la finca.

— Buenos días, Juvia. -Dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa en sus labios. — La clase de hoy se llama como sacar la mejor leche. -La peli azul asintió para ver de cerca como lo hacía, se ató el cabello en una moña cuando este le molestó y vio a Gray que empezaba con otra vaca diferente.

— ¿Ves lo fácil que es? -La muchacha atendió cada una de las indicaciones del joven para sentarse e intentarlo por su cuenta, con algo de miedo empezó, para luego tomar más confianza y sacar mucho más leche.

— ¿Gray, viste que buen maestro soy? -La chica se levantó para tomar el balde con alegría, lo apartó para traer uno nuevo y cuando traía el vacio en sus manos de repente se desplomo perdiendo el conocimiento sobre Natsu.

— ¡Juvia! - El Fullbuster se levantó prontamente para ayudar a Natsu a no dejarla caer, repitió su nombre varias veces para ver si la chica despertaba, por su parte el peli rosa la golpeó suavemente en el rostro con la intención de que al menos abriera los ojos.

— Ayúdame a llevarla adentro. -Al ver como ambos jóvenes llevaban a la modelo a la casa Ultear se alarmó dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó con su voz alarmada a lo que Gray, ni Natsu pudieron dar respuesta. La pusieron en el sofá y antes de que la peli negra pusiera un poco de alcohol en su nariz la joven despertó lentamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? -Mirando a su alrededores. Dándose cuenta de un Gray demasiado preocupado por ella.

— Te desmayaste.

— Toma algo de agua -El peli rosa le ofreció un vaso y ella lo recibió, al tomar el primer sorbo no aguantó las ganas de vomitar en el piso. Al ver lo que había hecho se puso a llorar pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho.

— Juvia lo siente, en serio.

— No te preocupes, mujer. ¡Limpia eso, Natsu! - Y en contra de todo pronóstico Ultear se comportó de una manera humana con la peli azul, la ayudó a subir las escaleras y a acostarse en la cama para luego ordenarle a Gray que fuera por algunas hierbas a la casa de los vecinos.

— No tardaré en llegar, Juvia. -Tomando las llaves de la camioneta salió del lugar como un jet. Al asegurarse de que Gray había salido y que Natsu estaba abajo limpiando el desastre que había provocado la Loxar, la miró.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? -Y la peli azul abrió sus ojos totalmente impactada, sabía que era inútil mentir.

.

.

.

— Gracias por las hierbas, mi prima más tarde le dará unos cuantos huevos gratis.

— Sabes que no es necesario. -Al salir de la casa de sus vecinos Gray se subió en la camioneta y cuando volteó a mirar hacía el jardín vio a una peli azul que traía unos baldes con agua.

— Hola Gray -Y la lengua del pelinegro casi se paralizó, no pudo pronunciar palabra durante casi diez segundos, después unas suaves palabras salieron de su boca. — Hola Molly.

_Bien hermosuras, estuvo largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que solo nos quedan dos capítulos, Gray ya confesó sus pecados, ahora falta Juvia. _

_Bien respondiendo sus sexys reviews:_

_**Jbadillodavila: **__Hola! Si fueron dos grandes sorpresas para la joven, en el próximo capítulo Gray se enterará y verás su reacción. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Rirukasabe: **__Hola! Creo que nadie esperaba esa noticia, fueron tres bebés, pero me encanta que te encante. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Doramassilvi: **__Hola! Pues si el doctor te lo reconvenido aquí te doy un poco de dosis, Gray estaba celoso. Es difícil ya que las personas que son maltratadas en la infancia quedan con ciertos traumas y puede ser muy duro superarlas, gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Nekonekodesu 3: **__Holis! Rayos lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo. Nadie tomó en cuenta lo de la usb, ya luego sabrás que fue lo que pasó con eso. Meredy no tuvo la culpa aunque bueno si debió haberle dicho todo lo que la doctora le dijo, ambos serán grandes padres pero primero deben superar una gran prueba que se presentará en el próximo capítulo. Gajeel quiere lo mejor para Juvia y debe apoyarla en todo. Eso te irá bien lo sé, la universidad no es tan importante, ok no. Pero bueno déjame muchos reviews, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Guest: **__Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y entiendo tu punto de vista, sin embargo depende de en qué contexto se mueva, por ejemplo en mi país y en Francia está prohibido abortar a excepción de tres casos, que la vida de la madre esté en peligro, que tenga malformaciones o que haya sido una fecundación sin consentimiento de la madre (violación) y como ves el caso de Juvia no era ninguno de esos. Wendy tenía la opción de decirle que en un lugar podían sacarle los bebés ilegalmente, pero creo que eso suena mucho más poco ético teniendo en cuenta los valores de los médicos que deberían ser luchar por la vida. Bien, no compartimos la misma opinión considerando que existen muchos métodos anticonceptivos, que se puede evitar quedar en embarazo o que puedes dejarlo en adopción y que el aborto no debería ser una opción a menos que te encuentres en esos tres casos. En fin es mi opinión, pero cada mujer puede jugar con su vida yendo a un lugar donde no se garantice el procedimiento y pueda morir, respeto tu opinión, pero no la comparto. Por eso no toqué el tema demasiado en el fic. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Yoxitha94: **__Hola! Bien! Este capítulo cuenta como dos considerando lo largo que me quedó, ya verás la reacción de Gray en el otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Natt Night: **__Hola! Soy un poco cruel, bien este fic es más un fic edolas y pues no necesitaba a la Wendy tierna si no más una chica madura y algo bromista. Juvia adora a sus pequeños, son de ella y de Gray, eso es hermoso. Gajeel siempre es la voz de la razón en su vida. Lo del género de los bebés lo pensare, el siguiente CAP si tiene drama así que por favor prepárate. Awww muchas gracias por tus testamentos, yo adoro tus palabras y adoro los reviews completos y largos. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver: **__Hola! Definitivamente esto es demasiado duro para Juvia, dos bombas atómicas. Lo que sigue es mucho drama, así que prepárate. Siempre investigó demasiado porque no me gusta hablar cosas inventadas, prefiero estar informada, sin embargo cuando no se de alguna cosa no entró en detalle. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Hola! Me encanta que te encante sobre los bebés, Juvia los quiere solo que tiene miedo por lo que pasó cuando era niña. Gajeel siempre es la voz de la razón y por tanto la que la guía, Juvia sabía que Gajeel le iba a decir que siguiera con su embarazo, por eso fue a hablar con él, para que le diera apoyo psicológico. Gray es muy tierno celoso y siempre quiere lo mejor para Juvia. Ahora lo que sigue es descubrir el pasado de Ocean. Todo se derrumbara. Prepárate psicológicamente, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Guest: **__Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lee todos mis fics, te los recomiendo, personalmente los adoro, ya después de echarme flores te agradezco por leerme. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Noahhchan: **__Hola! Sip, fui demasiado específica con lo del método, se veía venir los bebés y Juvia recapacitó gracias a las voces amigas. Él viaje solo es el principio del fin, el Apocalipsis y todo va a empezar allí. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye._

_**Bremm Ruarte: **__Hola! Sí, me encantaron tus dibujos, intenté ponerlos de Imagen de historia pero son demasiados grandes, muchas gracias por tu arte, te están quedando hermosos, avísame si haces más. Gracias, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _


	24. Love's end

—¿Cuántos meses tiene Juvia? ¿De qué habla, Ultear? -La peli azul intentó tragar fuertemente toda la saliva que tenía en la boca para aparentar como si nada estuviera sucediendo, tratando de ocultar la verdad de la peli negra, no confiaba en ella y mucho menos por la manera en la que se había comportado desde que se vieron en el camino.

—Hablo de la criatura que está creciendo en tu interior. -Los ojos azules de Juvia eran tan claros como el agua para Ultear, no podía mentir o decir algo para negarlo porque su mirada automáticamente demostraría lo contrario, Juvia podía mentir, pero una de las habilidades de la prima de Gray era descubrirlo.

—Juvia no… — Mujer, no intentes ocultarlo, lo deduje rápidamente, aunque no lo creas siempre me fijo en los detalles y en todo el tiempo que has estado en este lugar me demostraste que estás embarazada en más de una ocasión, cuando brindé en la mesa tomaste agua en vez de alcohol, duermes como animal hibernando y el desmayo y las nauseas repentinas. Soy veterinaria y sé que te sucede. -Eran demasiadas razones como para poder refutarlas, Juvia había hecho todas esas cosas inconscientemente y claramente era inútil decir que no estaba embarazada.

—Pero Juvia no es un animal -Dijo en su defensa, alargando la verdad un poco para luego ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven peli negra.

—Lo sé, pero no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros y una vaca. Lamento haberme comportado como una bruja, pero en realidad la mujer que esté con mi primo debe aceptarlo con todo y su pasado. Solo puedo decir que estabas en periodo de prueba y que el bebé te sumó muchos puntos. Se que en realidad lo amas y solo por eso estamos en tregua. -Rápidamente el color rosa en las mejillas de la joven apareció, sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente para dirigir su mirada al suelo.

—Gray es lo más importante en la vida de Juvia y no puedes solo sumar puntos por un bebé, no es muy justo. -Sonrió para ver cómo con cuidado la peli negra la arropaba y le acomodaba la almohada.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? No importa lo que me pidas, mandaré a Natsu al pueblo si es necesario, debes alimentarte bien. -La peli azul abrió prontamente sus ojos, estaba tan sorprendida por el cambio repentino de actitud de Ultear, parecía una santa la que le estaba hablando en ese instante y no la mujer venenosa que conoció.

Juvia sonrió para indicarle la tremenda lista de cosas que quería para desayunar, Ultear tomó un cuaderno para anotar cada palabra.

—Esto es demasiado, además no creo que hayan estas cosas en el pueblo. -La peli azul se acomodó en la cama, era su momento de tomar venganza por todas aquellas cosas que Ultear le había hecho y sobre todo lo de la cena. — Son gemelos, Ultear. Ellos quieren comer eso. -Juvia estaba completamente segura que no iba a olvidar la expresión en el rostro de la peli negra, casi la joven se había quedado congelada por la noticia y es que en realidad la Loxar no había confirmado la existencia de un solo bebé.

—¿Dos? -Trató de verificar lo que había escuchado para ver cómo la peli azul asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Oh por Dios! -Gritó emocionada para sentarse en la cama y desarropar a la joven, intimidada la peli azul solo se corrió un poco y vio como ella le subía la camisa que traía puesta. — ¡Debes comer! -Gritó la prima de Gray, sumamente preocupada por Juvia y los pequeños, no era sano que ella estuviera tan delgada, se lo advirtió para luego levantarse y ayudarla a estar cómoda en la cama.

–Ultear, Juvia no le ha dicho nada a Gray sobre los bebés, ella te agradecería si no le contaras a él.

—¿Qué es lo que estás esperando para contarle, mujer? Gray se va a morir de la felicidad o tal vez del miedo, pero de que se muere se muere. -Las dos soltaron una carcajada imaginándose la reacción del Fullbuster. La Loxar acarició su vientre suavemente y mordió su labio inferior totalmente emocionada.

—Juvia ha intentado contárselo en dos ocasiones, pero siempre la interrumpen, primero fuiste tú en la carretera y luego fue él. El momento aún no se da. – La peli negra asintió para señalarla, no entendía porque la señorita de ciudad era tan complicada, si ella estuviera en esa situación ya hubiera contado sobre el bebé directamente y sin rodeos.

—Si no le cuentas hoy yo sé lo contaré. -Y la muchacha se cruzó de brazos ante la amenaza de Ultear, no le parecía justo que ella se atreviera a contar algo tan intimo, pero tal vez algo de presión para confesarlo no le caería mal.

—Duerme entonces, Gray traerá las hierbas, descansa hasta que te prepare el agua. ¿Está bien? -la peli azul asintió para luego ver cómo la joven se iba de la habitación, le parecía sumamente increíble su cambio, pero así era mejor para ella, que la complaciera en todo lo que exigía y que no tratará de atacarla cada diez segundos.

—¡Natsu! -La joven salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y encontrar a Natsu limpiando toda la sala, al ver a la peli negra sus ojos verdes se abrieron grandemente para detener lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Preguntó con curiosidad y un ligero toque de preocupación.

—No lo sé, no soy doctora. -Dijo tratando de ocultar el secreto, aunque lo quisiera gritar y saltar de felicidad porque iba a ser tía, muy en el fondo sabía que eso no le correspondía y que Juvia debía ser quien le contara a ellos sobre su situación.

—Pero eres veterinaria y somos iguales que las vacas. -Protestó el peli rosa que sabía que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo.

—Solo es un virus. -Concluyó para entregarle la hoja con los requerimientos de la muchacha. — Necesito que vayas al pueblo y consigas esto. – El muchacho la vio desconcertado para luego refunfuñar.

—Todo yo -Repitió para seguir trapeando y arreglando la sala.

.

.

.

El alma parecía que súbitamente se le había escapado del cuerpo, Gray, que jamás pensó volverla a ver estaba completamente aterrado por encontrarse cara a cara con ella y claramente se sentía demasiado culpable, no podía verla al rostro sabiendo que él fue el causante del dolor que sintió, que por culpa de él, Molly había perdido toda la familia que le quedaba. Sin embargo, ella estaba sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada y fueran aún amigos.

La muchacha dejó los baldes con agua en el suelo para sin previo aviso acercarse y abrazar a Gray, el Fullbuster que ni siquiera podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera a plena voluntad dejó que ella lo abrazará, recordó entonces su olor a manzana mezclado con el trabajo del campo.

—Hace mucho no te veía. -Dijo separándose de él con su acento típico de campesina y sus movimientos bruscos.

—Tú te fuiste del pueblo sin decir nada. Claro que ir a la cárcel a despedirse de un delincuente no es nada tu estilo. -La peli azul llevó sus dos trenzas tras su espalda para asentir ante las palabras de Gray.

—Te guardaba demasiado rencor, pero ahora entiendo que fue culpa de Deliora. -Dijo la muchacha sosteniendo su brazo como si fuera a caerse. Molly estaba tal y como él la recordaba. Amable, tierna y muy bella, parecía que los años no le hubieran pasado nunca.

—Jamás pude decir lo siento. -Afirmó el peli negro con vergüenza.

—Yo jamás te agradecí por quedarte con él en sus últimos momentos. -Y toda la vida Gray imaginó como sería el encuentro entre ella y él si algún día se presentaba, pensó, en la mayoría de ocasiones que recreó aquellas escenas, que Molly iba a culparlo, a odiarlo y que realmente iba a decirle una gran cantidad de malas palabras, pero ahí estaba y era todo lo opuesto a lo que una vez creyó.

—Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, escuché que llegaste con Natsu y con una chica, dicen en el pueblo que se parece a mí. -No podía negar el claro parecido que tenían ambas, tomó las hierbas en sus manos echándoles una mirada, asegurándose de que fueran las que Ultear pidió, dándose tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

—Ultear nos invitó a su casa, Natsu está muy emocionado por volver y ella, pues realmente son completamente diferentes en personalidad. -La muchacha que tenía en frente sonrió para luego respirar aliviada.

—Ya me estaba asustando, no quería que nadie me suplantase. -Dijo como una broma para ver cómo Gray asentía y se rascaba su nuca completamente incómodo con la mano que tenía libre.

—Imagino que es tu chica. -Afirmó la joven con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz. Él asintió rápidamente, no podía negar que sentía inseguridad de hablar con ella y más porque si Juvia estuviera con él no le gustaría para nada que hablaran o al menos cruzarán palabra.

—Es mi novia, llevamos casi un año juntos. -Abrió la puerta de su camioneta para entrar las hierbas y dejarlas en el asiento.

—La cosa entonces va en serio. Sería una lástima que se separaran. -Y Gray frunció su ceño porque casi pudo percibir maldad en las últimas palabras de la joven.

—Sí, los dos vamos muy en serio y no hay razón para separarnos. -Molly estiró sus labios en desacuerdo, Gray sabía que había algo diferente en ella, estaba completamente seguro que no era la jovencita dulce y sincera que conoció y entonces algo le creaba cierta desconfianza de esa chica.

—No olvides invitarme a la boda. -Habló con un ligero tono de sarcasmo para tomar los baldes en sus manos y hacer ademán de entrar a la casa.

—No lo haré. -Dijo el joven para entrar a la camioneta y suspirar profundo, vio las hierbas y recordó que Juvia era lo más importante y que debía llegar pronto para saber cómo estaba. Supo entonces que ese encuentro era necesario, que sentía como un peso se caía de sus hombros, por fin había podido decir lo siento y ella no estaba llena de venganza como creyó que estaría.

Encendió la camioneta para hacer un gesto con la mano despidiéndose y así salió de la finca para ir a casa.

.

.

.

Juvia entre sueños escuchó el motor de la camioneta de Gray, rápidamente abrió los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que había una lagartija pegada a la pared, tomó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, eran inofensivas, pero claramente no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de animales. Suavemente se levantó de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido y tampoco sin quitarle la mirada de encima al animal. Salió de la habitación y corrió para bajar las escaleras con cuidado y pedir ayuda, al no ver a nadie en la gran sala se dirigió a la cocina donde escuchó una voz familiar que la hizo automáticamente perder el temor.

—Molly estaba en casa de los Connell. -La muchacha se detuvo y se escondió tras del muro al escuchar el nombre del antiguo amor de Gray. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar insegura de si misma, de los sentimientos de Gray. No quería que él viera a esa chica y mucho menos cuando tenía tanto miedo de perderlo y se sentía dependiente de él por ser el padre de sus gemelos.

—¿Cuándo volvió al pueblo? -Preguntó alarmada la peli negra.

—¿Qué sentiste al verla de nuevo? -Está vez fue Natsu quien habló y Juvia deseaba saber esa respuesta con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba que dijera que no fue nada lo que sintió, pero la respuesta de Gray fue totalmente lo opuesto.

—Sentí como si pudiera teletransportarme en el tiempo. Volví a sentir que tenía quince años, como si todo fuera como antes cuando mis padres estaban vivos, cuando caminaba con ella por el pueblo estúpidamente enamorado. -La chica apoyó su espalda en la pared, tapó su boca con sus manos tratando de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de su ser. Totalmente asustada de que ella pudiera robarle a su chico o peor aún, que Juvia no fuera la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado y que solo la hubiera escogido por su parecido con Molly.

—¿Pero que te dijo? ¿Te trató mal? -Habló Ultear para luego correr una silla y sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

—No, en realidad fue muy buena conmigo. Me agradeció por estar en los últimos momentos del viejo -Hubiera sido completamente preferible para Juvia que Molly se hubiera comportado de una manera grosera con él, así no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de dejarla para ir tras de ella.

—¿Y en qué quedaron? ¿Qué te dijo? -Gray suspiró profundamente para alzar sus hombros.

—Le dije que la invitaría a mi boda con Juvia. -Y la peli azul ladeó la cabeza sintiendo como su corazón se detenía. — Recordé que nada es como antes y que Juvia es la mujer con la quiero estar en mi presente y en mi futuro. -La joven sonrió para llevar sus manos a su vientre con una sensación de alivio.

—¿Entonces te vas a casar con la flaca? -Preguntó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo Natsu, Juvia totalmente quieta mordió su labio inferior, emocionada, sintiendo como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

—Tú serías nuestro padrino de bodas. -Juvia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para hacer como si acabara de llegar, se sentía satisfecha con lo que había escuchado y no podía sentirse mucho más feliz.

—¡Gray! -Dijo algo asustada, el muchacho de un brinco salió a encontrarla en la entrada de la cocina algo timbrado de que ella hubiera escuchado de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? -La examinó rápidamente con su mirada para cerciorarse de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

—Hay un animal, en la pared. Es muy grande y tal vez le haga daño a Juvia. -Le encantaba sentirse protegida, su hombre que siempre corría a cumplir sus caprichos cuando ella abría la boca y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Vamos a mirar qué tipo de animal es. -El joven caminó tomándola de la mano a la habitación, cuando entró rió para luego mirarla cruzado de brazos.

—Juvia, es una lagartija. Jamás te hará daño. -La chica se escondió tras la espalda de Gray y fingió estar completamente aterrada, solo quería su atención y que la apartará del peligro como él solo sabía hacerlo.

—Claro que si, puede morderla e inyectarle algún tipo de veneno. -El muchacho negó con la cabeza dándose por vencido.

—No tienen veneno. Ven, puedes tocarla. -La chica negó rotundamente para ver cómo el entraba a la habitación e intentaba agarrarla.

—No la molestes, los va a atacar por tu culpa. -La chica vio como corría con gran velocidad el pequeño animal para no ser capturado. — Juvia no quiere tocarla. -Aseguró finalmente para que no siguiera en la ardua tarea de atraparla.

—La tengo -Gray le mostró el pequeño animal a su novia. — Déjalo ir. -Gray negó para sentarse en la cama.

—Te quiere conocer, te estaba cuidando mientras dormías. – la chica negó con su cabeza para alejarse y salir de la habitación.

—Juvia no la quiere conocer -El Fullbuster le dirigió una cuántas palabras al animal para en seguida ambos mirarla con una mirada acusadora.

—Está bien -Juvia caminó con cautela para sentarse en la cama y en un fallido intento estiró su mano para que le pusiera allí el animal, gritó de nervios sin que él le hubiera puesto la lagartija en la mano.

—Juvia no puede.

—Está bien, solo cierra los ojos. -Juvia obedeció y en vez de la lagartija sintió como suavemente se apoderaban de sus labios, correspondió al beso del peli negro mientras este dejaba al animal en libertad.

—Le estás haciendo trampa a Juvia -Susurró muy cerca de los labios del peli negro.

—La lagartija me dijo que no quería asustarte, solo se distrajo con tanta belleza. -La Loxar revisó que el animal no estuviera por ahí cerca.

—No le digas esas cosas a Juvia. -Sí, él era el único que lograba sonrojarla cuando le decía cosas bonitas, cuando le recordaba que era linda y con sus acciones la protegía.

—No puedo ocultar la verdad…¿Cómo te sientes? Voy a ir al pueblo con Natsu a llamar al doctor. Te dejaré sola con Ultear por un momento. -La peli azul abrió sus ojos grandemente para negar con gran velocidad, se abrazó al Fullbuster como una garrapata para no dejarlo ir.

—Juvia se siente mucho mejor, no llames al doctor. Ella no lo quiere ver. -Necesitaba convencerlo de que no lo llevará, porque si Ultear tuvo esa capacidad de descubrir su embarazo con tan solo unos detalles, claramente el doctor lo haría examinando sus síntomas y ella aún no quería decirle nada a Gray. Era muy difícil poder confesar la verdad y más cuando Juvia no estaba completamente segura de la reacción que iba a tomar el peli negro, además así como él le contó sobre su pasado ella también debía hacerlo, se lo debía.

—Es un gran doctor, no quiero que mi novia esté enferma. -Juvia negó y trató de evitar que se levantara de la cama.

—Juvia no está enferma, solo necesita descansar un poco. Promete que no traerás a ningún doctor. -Gray la miró con desaprobación, debía hacerlo ya que estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, pero no podía negarse ante las peticiones de la muchacha.

—¿Alguna vez podré decirte que no? -La chica sonrió, se acostó en la cama casi proponiéndole cosas indecentes con el movimiento de su cuerpo, el joven resistió la tentación para levantarse y darle un beso en la frente.

—Iré por las cosas que pediste, descansa, necesitas esa energía para recuperarte. -Haciendo un puchero vio como Gray salía de la habitación, se arropó para buscar con su mirada a la pequeña lagartija que estaba de nuevo en la pared, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros. La chica le dio la espalda y se quedó dormida después de unos pocos minutos.

.

.

.

El olor de la cena era algo que Juvia no podía soportar o al menos quería controlar las nauseas y no mostrarlas ante Gray, por eso estaba sentada en el pasto, recostando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, muy lejos de la cocina o de la casa. En la tranquilidad del campo solo podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza y eso era demasiado relajante, no debía preocuparse por terminar diseños en un tiempo determinado o por estresarse por eventos, la verdad estaba en un estado de tranquilidad total y eso le agradaba demasiado.

—¡Hey! La cena ya casi está lista. -El sol que se escondía tímidamente para dejarse relevar por la noche mostró los brillantes cabellos rosados de Natsu, Juvia vio en dirección al Dragneel y asintió, aunque claramente no quería levantarse de ese lugar.

—¿Ya estás mejor? -Juvia asintió con su cabeza y vio como este se acomodaba a su lado.

—Juvia ya está mucho mejor…Gracias por preocuparte y por limpiar el desastre que ella hizo en la sala, además por ir al pueblo a conseguir comida, Juvia pensó que la odiabas. -El peli rosa movió levemente el árbol donde ella estaba para ver como unas manzanas caían al suelo, a plena vista escogió el mejor fruto para limpiarlo con su camisa y ofrecérselo a la joven.

—Yo pensé que eras demasiado egoísta como para agradecer, pero parece que ambos teníamos una idea errónea del otro. -La muchacha le dio un mordisco a la manzana para disfrutar del sabor de un fruto fresco y delicioso.

—Ambos se declararon la guerra, Juvia pensó que en realidad podrías alejar a Gray de su lado y era algo que ella no podía permitir, aunque en cierta forma Juvia te entiende, ella no es lo mejor para Gray y los amigos siempre buscan que las personas que quieren no sufran. -El peli rosa mordió la manzana para ver al horizonte, ahora pensaba que tal vez se había equivocado con Juvia, juzgándola de tal manera de que jamás se dedicó a descubrir su verdadera personalidad.

—Pienso que lo que pasó debe quedarse en el pasado, ambos pueden soportarse, nadie es perfecto, Juvia, pero te has esforzado por ser buena persona para Gray. Él siempre me dijo que eras buena, pero nunca le creí. -La muchacha sonrió levantando sus hombros.

—Juvia no puede confiar en cualquier persona, no puedes demostrar benevolencia a alguien que puede hacer pedazos lo que eres. Es decir, Juvia solo confía en muy pocas personas.

—¿Infancia difícil? -No se tenía que ser un experto para saberlo, la muchacha se lo confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. — Me alegra que ahora seas feliz. -Terminó Natsu para sorprenderse con la pregunta de Juvia.

—¿Y tú eres feliz? -Natsu vio los ojos azules de la chica intentando descubrir la naturaleza de su pregunta, las intenciones que tenía con conocer la respuesta. — Ella siempre pensó que salías con Lucy para sacarle dinero a Juvia, para distraerla, pero ahora que ella no está y cada vez que la nombran tu actitud cambia. -el Dragneel frunció el ceño.

—Estoy mejor sin ella. -Mintió y llevó su mirada al lago para que ella no descubriera que no se encontraba diciendo la verdad.

—Es una perra, es una entrometida, pero si es tu felicidad no dejes de luchar por ello. La pelea de ella es contra Juvia no contigo -Natsu mordió lo que quedaba de su manzana con frustración.

—Ya han pasado tres meses, es evidente que yo no le importo. -La peli azul arrancó unos cuantos pastos y luego sonrió.

—Tal vez los dos son demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que se necesitan. -El peli rosa abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad. No entendía cómo habían pasado de odiarse tanto con Juvia, casi hasta la muerte a darse concejos de amor, pero era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

— O puede que en realidad no le interese, seamos realistas, Juvia, solo estaba conmigo porque necesitaba información sobre ti y Gray. -La peli azul asintió. — Puede ser una versión, ¿pero realmente será la verdadera? -El muchacho vio al horizonte totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Pase lo que pase Juvia y Gray no se van a separar, Juvia está esperando gemelos y ya nada de lo que diga puede destruirlos. Búscala y confirma por ti mismo cuál es tu situación con ella. -El pedazo de manzana que Natsu tenía en la boca se le cayó cómicamente para resbalarse por su ropa, trató de identificar la mentira en los ojos de la chica, pero sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Gemelos? ¿Cómo pasó? -La peli azul se levantó del suelo para caminar a la casa.

—Juvia no va a explicar cómo pasó porque eso es obvio, Gray aún no lo sabe, así que si te vas de bocón no volverás a ver la luz del día. -con una sonrisa en sus labios caminó a la casa y el peli rosa sonrió automáticamente, le encantaba la idea de ser tío y dos pequeños sonaba tan adorables que ya quería conocerlos.

—¿Estás segura que caben adentro de tu cuerpo huesudo? -Corrió tras ella para cerciorarse que todo marchara bien con el embarazo.

Claro que caben, es más, lo más probable es que Juvia se engorde como esa vaca de allí. -El peli rosa vio en dirección al animal más grande y fuerte que Ultear poseía en su ganado. Sonrió pensando que no era del todo malo, que podía sacrificar por un tiempo su aspecto si con eso traía al mundo a sus sobrinos.

—¡Ahora cállate! Juvia no quiere que Gray se entere. -Juntos hicieron silencio cuando entraron en la presencia de los muchachos que ya habían servido la mesa y se encontraban sentados.

—Huele delicioso -Juvia mintió, en realidad no soportaba las nauseas y se sentó para tratar de disimular las molestas reacciones que su cuerpo le mostraba.

—Te va a encantar. -La chica sonrió para asentir, en realidad dudaba la afirmación del peli negro.

—Hay una fiesta en el pueblo, ¿Quieren ir? -Y Juvia empezó a escoger la comida para empezar a comer, debía mantener en su cuerpo la mayor cantidad de nutrientes posibles y vencer las nauseas por el bien de sus bebés y el de ella, Natsu no podía dejar de ver a la peli azul, estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia que en realidad se encontraba muy feliz.

— ¿Cómo son las fiestas aquí? -Preguntó la chica, curiosa, quería ir, distraerse y disfrutar. Natsu le explicó cada palabra y entonces estaba decidido, todos iban a ir a disfrutar de esa noche llena de nubes.

.

.

Era un gran granero en el centro del pueblo, todas las personas se encontraban allí y la música era como la música country que alguna vez escuchó en su adolescencia, todos reían y parecían pasarla bien. Los músicos en la pequeña tarima tocaban mientras que la gente bailaba animadamente en el centro.

Ambos se sentaron y Natsu y Ultear los acompañaron en la mesa, trajeron una ronda de cerveza mientras Gray hablaba animadamente de cosas triviales con el peli rosa.

— No puedes tomar -Susurró la joven a Juvia, ella asintió y le indicó que ella lo tomará mientras los demás no estuvieran pendientes. Personas se acercaban a saludar a los recién llegados mientras ella solo escuchaba a las personas hablar. Ultear estaba bebiendo sin control y Juvia solo veía a las personas bailar casi contagiándose con el ritmo, su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente y entonces sintió como Gray le rozaba la mano.

— Vamos a bailar. -Propuso el joven, ella hizo fuerza para que él no la levantara de la silla.

— Juvia no sabe bailar ese tipo de música. -Dijo en su defensa, Gray terminó convenciéndola. Al principio intentó seguir el ritmo fallando en el intento, pero después de acoplarse se adaptó perfectamente para reír y bailar con los presentes de una forma adorable. Reía a carcajadas mientras Gray la apoyaba para que siguieran bailando, podía quedarse así toda la noche, se estaba diviergidndo como nunca antes. Canciones después, al sentirse cansada solo fue a la mesa.

Descubrió a una Ultear haciendo concursos de quien tomaba más cerveza con hombres mientras que Natsu sonreía feliz tocando uno de los instrumentos.

— Eres una gran bailarina -La halagó el Fullbuster, Juvia sonrió, pero se distrajo inmediatamente con una chica que acababa de llegar, si no estuviera segura que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol pensaría que ella estaba totalmente borracha y que estaba viendo doble. La chica que estaba frente a ella era tan parecida que dudaba si tenía una hermana gemela.

Sonriendo Molly se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos, Gray solo sonrió incómodo, no quería que ella estuviera cerca de Juvia y más porque la peli azul a veces tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte.

— Es bueno verlos acá -Y al emitir una sonrisa Juvia sabía que la iba a odiar para siempre.

— Con que tú eres mi doble -Molly juzgó mirándo a Juvia de arriba a abajo e inmediatamente hizo una sonrisa fingida.

— Juvia es única, ni se puede comparar con nadie, jamás tendría un acento ridiculo como el tuyo o esa ropa tan fuera de moda. -Gray la golpeó suavemente con su hombro para que no siguiera repartiendo veneno.

— Pero si una ridicula manera de hablar en tercera persona -Molly rió para luego negar con sus manos. — No me malinterpretes, linda. No somos rivales. ¿Quieres bailar, Gray? -Juvia agarró tan fuerte de la mano al Fullbuster que podía partírsela, con esa acción le estaba advirtiendo que si iba estaría en problemas, de alguna forma se zafó de su agarre y aceptó la invitación de la joven.

Juvia solo los veía bailar desde la mesa, totalmente llena de ira y con unas inmensas ganas de tomar a la joven por los cabellos y arrastrarla por todo el granero. Solo estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, pero Juvia no soportaba verlos tan juntos. Era casi desagradable para ella, tanto que las nauseas volvieron.

La chica salió del granero para vomitar en el pasto que quedaba fuera.

— ¿Estás bien? -Juvia se limpió la boca y caminó a la camioneta.

— Juvia quiere irse.

— Pero la fiesta acaba de empezar. -Protestó el peli negro. Juvia apretó sus puños con fuerza para golpear la puerta de la camioneta del joven.

— ¡Ya! -Gritó histérica y el oji gris asintió para abrir la camioneta. Estaba tan enojada que el muchacho prefirió no decir palabra durante todo el camino a casa de Ultear.

Al llegar la peli azul se sentó en el sofá situado en el porche de la casa, se cruzó de brazos para enseguida ver al horizonte restándole importancia a Gray que se encontraba en la puerta abriéndola.

—¿Vas a entrar? -Preguntó sabiendo muy bien que ella estaba furiosa y que para desgracia de la peli azul no podía ir a ningún lado, Juvia solo quería estar un tiempo a solas. La Loxar no contestó haciendo que Gray desordenara sus cabellos en frustración.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar. -Dijo el peli negro para cerrar la puerta de la casa y luego sentarse al lado de ella, Juvia únicamente se corría en la superficie para no quedar a una distancia donde el Fullbuster pudiera alcanzarla. Sus intentos fueron en vano, pues el muchacho se movía al mismo ritmo que la joven y a ella se le acabó el sofá quedando expuesta a un gran abrazo por parte del Fullbuster.

—¿Qué sentirías si Juvia bailará de esa manera con Lyon? -Lo empujó para que dejara de tocarla y simplemente se levantó para ir al otro lado del porche.

—Esa sonrisa de estúpida, es una mosca muerta y tú un completo idiota. -Gritó furiosa y así volvió al sofá cuando Gray trató de estar a su lado.

—Somos amigos, Juvia. -Se justificó el peli negro, la joven se sentó en las escaleras de la casa para ver la profunda oscuridad que le mostraba el horizonte.

—Solo vete de la vista de Juvia. -El joven se cruzó de brazos para sentarse en el mismo escalón de la joven.

—Molly hace parte de mi pasado. Tal vez yo también podría recreminiarte si al menos me contaras algo del tuyo. -La peli azul atravesó con la mirada al pelinegro. — ¿Quieres saber sobre el pasado de Juvia? -La joven no dejó que el muchacho contestará, ni siquiera dudó en decirlo, estaban solos y era el momento de decirlo.

— No soy francesa, ni siquiera mi nombre verdadero es Juvia Loxar. -Automáticamente el peli negro se sorprendió al escuchar que no estaba hablando en tercera persona o con su refinado acento y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al saber que lo decía muy en serio.

— Nací en estados unidos en la cuna de oro de los Phantom, claro, como un chantaje, la típica mujer pobre y ambiciosa que haría cualquier cosa por casarse con un hombre rico, sí, yo soy esa cualquier cosa. Mi madre solo me necesitaba para conseguir dinero y por tanto jamás fui amada, para ella yo solo era una herramienta para lograr un fin. -A Gray se le había trabado la lengua, estaba tan completamente sorprendido que no podía actuar a mera voluntad. — Crecí, era gorda y a mí no me importaba porque realmente amaba la comida, pero para ella era una vergüenza, era como un tipo de fenómeno que no encajaba en su mundo de amistades perfectas y apariencias, entonces desde pequeña me expuso a castigos inimaginables para una niña, únicamente para hacerme lo que ella quería que fuera. La mujer estaba completamente loca.

— ¿Qué tipos de castigos? -La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo de solo recordarlo. — Encadenarme en el sótano durante días sin comer, sin dejarme ir al baño, sin siquiera dejarme ver la luz del día. Tenía mucho miedo, era una niña que le temía a la oscuridad...Mamá sostenía mi cabeza y me dejaba bajó el agua, casi disfrutando como me ahogaba, como le pedía que no lo hiciera, llorando, prometiendo que adelgazaría, que no volvería a ser una niña mala. Me golpeaba hasta que sangraba y cuando se cansaba me volvía a encerrar en la oscuridad. -Gray negó con la cabeza, no lo podía creer, era casi imposible que Juvia hubiera tenido que pasar por eso y que nadie la ayudara, su pequeña e indefensa chica.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste a nadie lo que te hacía tu madre? -La peli azul sonrió con tristeza e ironía.

— Intenté muchas veces decirlo, nadie le cree a los niños y piensan que tienes demasiada imaginación, mamá casi me mata cuando se enteró de que hable con papá, con el sacerdote, con sus amigas, ninguno me creyó. Cuando ella invitaba a gente a la casa se mostraba muy amorosa y yo, yo tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien. -El muchacho trataba de no romperse en ese instante, no entendía como ella no estaba llorando contando todo lo que le habían hecho.

— Entonces cuando cumplí quince decidí que era hora de escapar, pero esa mansión era como una prisión, imposible de penetrar, con altos muros y sin poderme darme la libertad. Mi salvación llegó con cabello largo y ojos muy rojos, el jardinero que se había dado cuenta del maltrato que me daban. -Y bien, Gray recordaba a una persona con esas mismas características físicas, alguien que había sido su vecino por años y que le había confesado que era amigo de Juvia de la infancia.

— ¿Por qué no intentaste defenderte cuando fuiste mayor?

— Porque estaba acostumbrándome a que me golpeará, ya ni siquiera me dolían sus palabras, sus golpes, yo estaba completamente convencida que podía seguir viviendo de esa manera cuando todos mis intentos de escape se vieron frustrados. Entonces Gajeel durmió a todos cuando echó una de sus plantas en la cena. Juntos escapamos de ese lugar, tomé todas las joyas de mi madre para hacer mi vida muy lejos, nadie se molestó en buscarnos. No le importaba a nadie de todos modos. -El peli negro no podía dejar de crear imágenes en su mente de una niña de cabellos azules siendo maltratada. De los gritos de auxilio que emitía y que nadie escuchaba o que solo fingían no oír.

— Mi pasión siempre fue el diseño de modas, decidí entrar a la universidad con el dinero de las joyas, tenía dieciséis y la educación que me dieron en casa bastaba para entrar. Iba a volver a empezar mi vida, claro no conté con que las personas podían a llegar a ser tan crueles. Allí conocí a uno de los errores de mi vida. ¿Recuerdas el video con el que Nano trató de separarnos? -Era imposible no recordarlo, él había dejado que ella se lo confesará cuando estuviera listo y realmente no estaba completamente seguro si quería escuchar ahora de que se trataba.

— Bora fue la primera persona que me dijo que me amaba, me sentía feliz porque aunque la mayoría en la universidad me molestará por mi apariencia física él me aceptaba tal y como era o eso era lo que yo creía. Sí, mi primera vez fue con él, una experiencia que fue hermosa para mí, pero luego toda la mentira se vino abajo. Yo era una estúpida y muy inocente apuesta, yo en serio creí que ese idiota me amaba. Él acabó con la vida que había empezado, el video que sacó sobre nuestra intimidad lo vio toda la facultad, todos en la universidad. El bullying era insoportable, pero el dolor de un corazón roto era algo que ya había experimentado con el rechazo de mi madre y nuevamente ese dolor volvía, eso que intenté dejar atrás con mi nuevo comienzo. -La voz de la peli azul empezaba a quebrarse y ella no deseaba mostrarse débil, quería superar su pasado, el peli nego ni siquiera sabía que decir, pensó que él había sufrido con la vida que le había tocado, pero ahí estaba ella demostrándole todo lo contrario.

— Estaba cansada de todo y viaje a Francia, dispuesta a cumplir mi sueño, a convertirme en otra persona a la que jamás volvieran a humillar, conseguí papeles falsos y pase de ser Ocean Phantom a convertirme en Juvia Loxar...Adelgace haciendo demasiado ejercicio, volviéndome prisionera de la anorexia y aunque mi talento era demostrable nadie me daba una oportunidad. Siempre una característica diferente te hace una entretención, empecé a hablar en tercera persona para llamar la atención. -Y la mujer había llegado al pedazo de la historia al que más temía, la reacción de Gray debía ser favorable, ya no podía callar más. — Tenía tanto que demostrar, pero todos me cerraron las puertas porque no tenía los estudios necesarios y ahí se presento el error del que me arrepentiré toda la vida... Un hombre que conocía a Mirajane Strauss me dijo que el puesto de diseñadora sería mío si me acostaba con él y luego con su hermano. -Inmediatamente el joven llevó sus manos a su boca y bajó la mirada para tratar de aceptar lo que Juvia le había dicho.

— No sabía lo que hacía, lo siento, perdóname por hacer eso. -Era muy difícil para Gray aceptarlo, su chica, el pedestal tan alto en que la tenía porque estaba completamente seguro que trabajaba hasta el cansancio por conseguir todo lo que tenía lo había decepcionado y de la peor manera.

— Por favor, dí algo. No te quedes callado -La muchacha trató de tocarlo, pero el inmediatamente rechazó su contacto.

— Dame tiempo para pensar. -Fue lo único que pronunció para levantarse e ir a la puerta, Juvia salió corriendo tras él. — ¿Tiempo para qué? -Dijo angustiada.

— Perdón, nunca volvería a hacer algo como eso, por favor entiéndeme. No me dejes, tu eres la única persona con la que me siento amada. -El muchacho abrió la puerta y entró a la casa para tratar de subir a la habitación, sin embargo fue detenido por Juvia que lo agarró del codo totalmente en pánico, era difícil, la mujer estaba tan asustada que él la dejara que solo quería escuchar de sus propios labios que todo estaría bien, que serían los de siempre.

—¡Por favor, háblame! -Le suplicó la peli azul.

—No quiero hablar contigo -No quería herirla, no deseaba decir cosas de las que se iba a arrepentir, simplemente solo quería huir y dejar que la rabia se fuera de su cuerpo, eran demasiadas noticias, muchos impactos que se podían asemejar a como si lo arrollara un tren. No era como si él nunca se hubiera equivocado, Juvia aceptó su pasado y él debía hacerlo con el de ella, pero que hubiera caido tan bajo por conseguir un empleo le revolvía el estómago y lo llenaba de ira.

Dí lo que sea, al menos dí que me odias. -Juvia que ya había dejado salir unas cuantas lagrimas estaba perdiendo el control de sus nervios y a punto de entrar en una crisis. El Fullbuster forcejeaba con ella para que lo soltara, sin embargo la chica no quería dejarlo ir.

¡Sueltame! -Le gritó elevando su voz a un nivel que logró asustar a Juvia.

No te enojes, solo di que me entiendes y que juntos vamos a superar todo.

No puedo decir algo que no siento, ¿pero sabes que en verdad siento ahora? Bien, estoy tan decepcionado de ti, pensé que te habías esforzado por tener lo que tienes ahora, pero no hiciste nada diferente a lo que una prostituta barata hubiera hecho. ¿Con ese dinero sucio ibas a montar nuestro restaurante? -La muchacha retrodeció unos pasos sintiendo como el dolor se hacía notable en su corazón, dolían sus palabras y más porque ella no se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho y él sabía que había logrado herirla, no deseaba lastimarla, no quería hacer sufrir a la persona que amaba, pero estaba han envenenado que no lograba controlarse.

Trabajé duramente para hacer ese dinero, no soy una prostituta, solo necesitaba una oportunidad. -e inmediatamente ambos escucharon el motor de un auto llegar. Pensaron que eran Natsu y Ultear pero el color no correspondía a la camioneta de Ultear.

¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? -Preguntó con notable enojo la peli azul al ver a esa chica en la puerta. Gray vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que era Molly y entonces fue a la puerta a abrirla.

Hola Gray, se acaba de romper un tubo en la casa de los Connell y ya que eres bueno en eso puedes ayudarnos.

Sí, solo déjame ir por la caja de herramientas de Ultear. -Cuando el chico entró en la casa, Juvia lo agarró fuertamente del brazo.

Sí te vas con ella terminamos en este instante, Gray. -El joven sonrió para luego verla con sus ojos totalmente ensombrecidos.

Bien, terminemos. Alista tus maletas, nos vamos mañana. Me canse de tus chantajes. -Juvia abrió sus ojos, claramente creyó que Gray iba a decirle que no iría, que su relación era mucho más importante, pero estaba enojado y no pensaba con toda claridad.

Era mentira, no quiero terminar contigo.

Bien, entonces espérame en casa. -La chica vio como él tomaba la caja de herramientas.

¡Estoy embarazada! -Gritó la peli azul, vio como este se detenía en la puerta y la miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de enojo.

Ya basta de mentiras, Juvia o ¿Ocean? Ya ni se quién eres.

No estoy mintiendo, puedo probártelo. -Su voz ya no sonaba del todo clara, su llanto la hacía ahogarse y su desesperación la hacía lucir patetica.

Ajam -Emitió Gray sin creerle una palabra.

Son gemelos -Dijo Juvia para sentir como él cerraba la puerta con fuerza y se subía en la camioneta. Lentamente se desplomó apoyada en la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, sus lágrimas salían una tras otra, era el fin o al menos para Juvia habían sido definitivas las ganas de terminar con todo de Gray.

Al ver el reflejo de unas luces la muchacha se levantó emocionada, pensando que él había recapacitado y había vuelto, sin embargo era Ultear y Natsu. Despacio se bajaron del auto para encontrarla con su cara llena de lágrimas.

¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó alarmado el peli rosa.

Los dos discutimos, Gray se fue con Molly. -entonces entrando en una de sus crisis Juvia comenzó a golpearse el rostro con sus propias manos.

No debiste haberle dicho nada, eres una tonta. -Se repetía una y otra vez mientras Ultear con fuerza la detenía y evitaba que siguiera haciéndose daño.

Voy por él, cálmate -Muy asustado Natsu tomó las llaves de Ultear para ir tras Gray, sí, el peli negro le había contado acerca de los desequilibrios mentales que Juvia sufría a veces, pero jamás pensó que le doliera verla de esa manera.

.

.

.

En el momento en el que Juvia había vuelto a tomar control de sí misma escapó en la camioneta de Gray, cuando Ultear no le estaba poniendo atención, después de manejar durante horas bajo la inclemente lluvia había llegado de nuevo a París.

Para ella ya no tenía sentido quedarse, claramente Gray había hecho su elección y debía como en muchas veces anteriores volver a empezar, no era la primera vez que tenía un corazón roto, pero debía seguir porque ahora se trataba de mantener vivos dos corazones extras en su interior.

_**Juvia a Meredy: **__¿Juvia puede ir a tu casa está noche? -_Eran casi las tres de la mañana y ella sabía que lo más probable era que Meredy estuviera completamente dormida, pero no tenía a donde más ir, si iba a un hotel la prensa comenzaría a hablar y si Gray después de todo se atrevía a buscarla al primer lugar que iría sería al apartamento. Ella ya no quería hablar con él, no después de haberse ido con esa mujer.

_**Meredy a Juvia: **__¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estas? -_Y Juvia respiró al ver que ella estaba despierta.

_**Juvia a Meredy: **__Ella luego te explica, Juvia está cerca de tu casa. -_guardó su celular en su bolso y dejó las llaves dentro de la camioneta de Gray. Le dio una mirada al edificio del Fullbuster, ese al cual no iba a volver porque la operación Raccoon se había cancelado por vencimiento de términos. Llamó a una compañía de taxis y esperó a que uno llegará, aunque en su situación actual podía salir a las calles completamente sola sin importarle su seguridad. 

Llegó en pocos minutos a casa de Meredy, la joven golpeó en su puerta y cuando vio la melena rosa rompió en llanto, la chica la acunó entre sus brazos y escuchó cada palabra que ella le contó para luego darle consejos y asegurarle que solo era una pelea con solución como las que ya habían tenido antes.

.

.

.

Juvia no pudo dormir, había pensado toda la noche en Gray, en que podía estar en ese instante entre las sábanas de Molly, pensando que ya no había vuelta atrás, que todo estaba perdido. Esa mañana y parte de la tarde había dedicado su tiempo para ir al banco para hacer muchas transacciones bancarias, allí donó la mayoría de su dinero a fundaciones que apoyaban a los niños que habían sido abusados de cualquier manera. Su dinero, que ahora lo sentía sucio por las palabras de Gray había desaparecido con tan solo unas cuantas firmas y los niños iban a agradecer su donación. Se miró en el espejo del baño de Meredy, ya estaba lista para el evento y sus ojos volvían a sentirse vacios, a lucir la tristeza que escondía su alma.

— ¿Fuiste por mi auto? -Meredy asintió para entregarle las llaves.

— De nuevo es Gray, ya lleva llamándome más de diez veces, Juvia. -La peli rosa le mostró la pantalla de su celular en la que se veía como él la llamaba, Juvia no había contestado, simplemente no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para verlo a la cara después de lo avergonzada que se sentía por su error. — No le contestes, ya le dijiste que no sabías donde estaba.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento, Juvia. No me da buena espina que Oración seis haya cambiado el día de su lanzamiento de temporada para hoy a unas cuantas horas del nuestro, tengo un mal presentimiento. -En ese momento Juvia no podía pensar o al menos eso ya no tenía importancia para ella, le resto importancia a las palabras de su amiga para tomar su bolso.

— ¿Meredy alguna vez pensaste en que si morías nadie te extrañaría, nadie lloraría por ti? -La oji verde la vio algo extrañada, no le gustaba que ella dijera ese tipo de cosas y más con la depresión que estaba atravesado.

— No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Juvia negó con la cabeza para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

— Vamos, ya estamos retrasadas y Mirajane debe estar colgada del techo. -Las dos jóvenes salieron del apartamento y se aventuraron por las calles de Paris para llegar al gran salón.

Meredy se sintió completamente orgullosa cuando entro al salón y vio la decoración, la música y los susurros de las personas de alto estrato que se mezclaban en la sociedad de personas adineradas, Juvia se perdió entre la multitud para hacerse cargo, corría de un lado a otro intentando que todo saliera perfecto, haciendo todo lo posible por agradar a los que serían sus clientes y después de unos largos minutos todos los invitados ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos y entonces el evento dio inicio.

Las modelos salieron una tras otra vistiendo los diseños que Juvia había creado con esmero, todas sus obras originales, estaba segura que iba a encantar al público, pero se equivocaba, nadie aplaudió a su talento, los críticos que la respetaban comenzaron a gritar que era un plagio, una vil copia de algo que ya habían visto. Asustada intentó saber lo que pasaba y allí estaba Mirajane que apareció de repente frente a ella, mirándola con desprecio con su hermana tras de sí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -Gritó Mira a una Juvia muy sorprendida que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Lisanna con malicia mostró las fotografías de la colección de Oración Seis, esos diseños que eran totalmente idénticos a los suyos y que ya habían sido lanzados hace unos cuantos minutos.

— Puedo explicarlo -trató de defenderse la peli azul, estaba más que claro que alguien había vendido los diseños.

— Fue Lisanna -Dijo la peli azul totalmente segura de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo crees que mi hermana va a vender los diseños? No seas cínica, ¿Sabes cuánto dinero vamos a perder? Sería un auto robo, nadie es tan estúpido. -Aterrada, con el mundo encima, escuchando la criticas que la condenaban. Estaba tan asustada como cuando tenía ocho años y estaba encerrada en ese oscuro sótano.

— Enseguida llamo a la policía para que se lleven a esta delincuente -Lisanna marcó en su celular el número de la policía, el mundo de la joven comenzó a dar vueltas, pero solo había una única cosa en su mente, debía escapar, ya que no había ninguna forma de probar su inocencia.

Corrió con sus altos tacones por el salón para ir por su auto, Meredy que estaba igual de estupefacta que Juvia salió tras ella.

— ¡Espera Juvia! Eres inocente, no tienes porque huir -El maquillaje de Juvia se había corrido por las lágrimas, la desesperación, la rabia, su mundo se había destruido de nuevo, todo lo que había construido se estaba derrumbando como si fuera una simple torre de cartas.

— Lisanna va a hacer que me pudra en la cárcel, nadie me va a creer, por eso tengo que irme donde nadie me encuentre… tú tienes que decir que yo te obligue a vender los diseños.

— ¡No puedo decir eso! Te incriminaría.

— No importa si con eso te puedes salvar, donde voy a ir eso ya no va a importar -la peli rosa levantó su ceja.

— ¿Y a dónde vas a ir? -Juvia sonrió para subirse en su auto, sabía que no podía contestar a esa pregunta sin causarle ningún dolor y en seguida le dio un pequeño papel. — Dejé dinero en esta cuenta, es el suficiente para que hagas una nueva vida lejos de esto, esté mundo no es para ti, aléjate antes de que te vuelvas como yo.

— Escríbeme cuando estés a salvo.

— Donde voy dudo que pueda escribir cartas...Meredy, gracias por ser mi amiga, se lo feliz que yo no pude ser. Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice -Meredy solo pudo dejar que sus lágrimas se resbalaran sabiendo a que promesa se refería, era tan joven, no se lo merecía y aunque le marcara muchas veces a su celular no iba a contestar, no iba a poder evitar lo que la peli azul iba a hacer, así a toda velocidad arrancó su auto, esquivando, pasando semáforos en rojo, tratando de ser más rápida que la policia. Tenía menos de diez minutos y debía ser mucho más hábil. Si cogia carretera y llegaba a ese lugar podía lograr su cometido. Miraba su espejo retrovisor cada dos segundos, usaba su oído para identificar cualquier sirena, recordó todo lo que había vivido y entonces en la oscuridad de la noche tomó esa fatídica ruta donde no pasaban carros y que conducía a aquel abismo que terminaba en el feroz mar.

La chica tomó un papel para escribir unas palabras, con su mano temblorosa, muy asustada, dejando su corazón en ese pequeño trozo de papel, lo dobló y escribió las palabras: _"Para Gray Fullbuster"_ Se bajó del auto para dejar las llaves de este en el techo, el viento temible desordenaba su cabello mientras ella caminaba al final del camino y al mirar hacia abajo observaba las olas del mar que se estrellaban contra la pared.

No sobreviviría a la caída, de eso estaba segura, pero era la única forma para ella. Se agachó lentamente para arrodillarse en el suelo y tomarse el vientre con sus dos manos.

— Perdónenme, siento no haberles permitido ver la luz del día, lamento mucho no haberlos podido cargar entre mis brazos o alimentarlos. No quiero que nazcan en una cárcel y tampoco quiero convertirlos en una carga para Gray, así como yo lo fui para mi padre. Este es el fin del camino, es nuestro fin. -La muchacha vio el vacío enfrente de ella, ya no sería una carga para nadie, simplemente desaparecería de la vida de las personas que dijeron alguna vez amarla.

— ¡Vamos a saltar!...Uno -Suspiró profundo dándose el valor necesario para hacerlo.

— Dos -Puso en su mente la sonrisa del peli negro, un recuerdo feliz para disminuir el nivel de angustia y tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

— Tres…

_**Notas de autor.**_

_Bien, ese era el drama que les prometí y sobre todo advertí. Nos queda un solo capítulo y no se angustien porque será lo que vivió Gray desde que se fue con Molly, espero que este CAP les haya llegado a los sentimientos o sea al kokoro. Levanten la mano quienes odian a Lisanna, jajaja yo la amo pero en el fic la puse de mala. (No le vayan a echar arena) ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Bueno, Contestando sus hermosos reviews: _

_**Doramassilvi: **__Hola! Sip, Ultear fue súper mala con ella, pero cambió cuando se enteró que tenía a los pequeños en su vientre y Molly, ella solo es el diablo vestido con ternura. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Jbadillodavila: **__Hola, ¿Esa qué? Llegó para llevarse a Gray y las ruinas de la relación de Juvia y Gray. Gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, chau._

_**Rirukasabe: **__Hola! Se lo que se siente esperar por una historia y me gusta demasiado que estés tan pegada a la historia, el capítulo pasado me salió largo así que bueno tuviste mucha barrita. Bueno, lo tierno se acabó en este capítulo para comenzar el drama, ahora el drama llegó. Espero que te haya gustado o al menos haya llegado a tu kokoro, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Gruviaforever: **__Me alegra haberte alegrado el día y sacarte del estrés. Tal vez con este CAP te produzca tristezas. Si, hubo celos en el capítulo y pues Gray pensó que era mentira sobre los bebés. Pero bueno lo que remato fue lo de Lisanna. Me encanta que te encante y en estos dos subiré capítulo de gotas de agua dulce. Gracias por tu review, espero que este CAP te encante y te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Lymar Vastya: **__Hola! Ir a ese pueblo solo impulso a Juvia a hacer lo que hizo, pensando en Gray, en Molly en que en realidad había perdido a su único y verdadero amor. Ultear fue muy dulce con ella cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Molly no le movió el tapete, pero Juvia creyó que si y más con su inseguridad, bien me encanta que te de felicidad y espero que el CAP te haya gustado o al menos sacado lagrimitas, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**NoahhChan: **__Hola! Hay muchas emociones y más en este CAP, dedicó mi tiempo porque deseo que ustedes lo disfruten, Molly solo era el principio del fin y bueno espero que al menos te haya emocionado. te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, bye. _

_**Natt Night: **__Hola, se aman demasiado y decirlo se sentía como una relajación para ella, lo aceptó, aceptó sus sentimientos y vio la oportunidad de decirle, pero todo pasó muy rápido y Gray solo quería estar a solas. Bien, el pasado de Juvia fue cruel y Juvia bien ella solo abrió su corazón y Gray no la entendió. Ultear cambió del cielo a la tierra con Juvia y Molly solo fue el Principio del fin. Bueno, está vez si fue algo demasiado cruel y te atormentare un poco con la espera. Yo tomaba a ese Gray porque aceptaba lo que sentía por Juvia, el de edoras solo era muy gallina. Amo tus testamentos, ahora solo queda un capítulo y sabrás que fue lo que pasó, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. _

_**Airyz00: **__Hola, exacto si no te gusta la sopa te dan dos tazas, bien, pobre Juvia porque en realidad Gray no le creyó cuando intentó decirlo. Son Bros, necesitaba hablar con él para poder estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos. Los celos de Gray cuando se trata de Lyon son desesperantes, él explota, pero en cierta forma no desconfiaba de su vecino, solo quería saber sobre su pasado. Mujer, llego la hora del drama ahora sí y mira que dolor, todo estuvo muy mal, no, Gray no la amaba tanto como quería a Juvia, solo su parecido físico y se sentía muy mal porque la había escogido porque se parecían y no quería hacer sentir mal a Juvia por esa razón. Actualice súper rápido y bueno, ya muy pronto actualizare gotas de agua dulce. _


End file.
